Ready, Aim, Fire
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: A dying race of aliens lands on earth in search of the Saiyans. After causing a world-wide blackout & interfering with the Z-Fighters powers, the world is thrown into chaos & our heroes find themselves facing an entirely new set of challenges. Lives are changed forever; some for better, some for worse, as the Z-fighters struggle to survive & search for answers in a harsh new world.
1. Blackout

Goten hummed to himself as he busied himself over the big shiny stove in his restaurant. His own restaurant; he could still hardly believe it. The past five months had been a whirlwind for him. He never in a million years would have dreamed that his restaurant would become so popular in such a short amount of time. It was like he was living in a daydream every single day of his life. Things were busy, hectic, but he loved every moment of his life.

He smiled as he heard his mate grumbling to herself from the office. The television was going in there; she'd turned on a martial arts match to distract herself from the stress of the day. As always, Chichi had to stir up trouble. It irked him what she'd done, but he was far too excited to let it bother him. Just a few days before, his restaurant had earned five stars. And he was determined not to let anything his biological mother did get him down. "Who's winning, babe?" he called out.

Paige slammed her fist onto her desk as she watched Hercule Satan running rings around his opponent. "I think Hercule must have been a ballerina in a past life because the way he twirls around these buffoons in the ring. He's just about to dynamite kick this guy into next week." She snorted. "I'm imagining the other guy as Chichi. Makes me feel better," she said loudly back at her mate. "That smells good dear. What are you making? One of everything?"

"Steak and those mushrooms you like so much," he answered as he flipped the meat and listened to it sizzle. He shook his head. "Try not to think about what she did," he answered. "She isn't worth it. She's just looking to draw attention to herself." He sighed; he loved that his restaurant was so successful, but he'd never expected to draw the attention of the tabloids. Or rather, Chichi had drawn the attention. She'd given an interview, bragging about how proud she was of her son, how it was her that had inspired him to go into cooking, how she always knew he would be a great chef. He shook his head as he pulled the steaks off the grill, seared to perfection. What a crock of shit that magazine article was.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the open office door as he plated their food. "Why are you watching Mr. Satan?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. "You know that guy is full of shit. I can't stand to watch him."

"Blame my mother," she said as she switched off the television and stood up, stretching before she rubbed her belly, smiling as she felt the baby kick. "She'd always watch it when she needed to relax and have something to laugh at. So now its my go to as well." She came out into the kitchen, breathing deeply the fragrant smells of the food he had cooked. She frowned at her well done steak. She knew it would be cooked correctly, still juicy in the middle, but still. "Damn, the first thing I'm going to do as soon as this kid pops out is eat a steak bloody rare. Gods, I hate all these blasted diet restrictions. I want to eat everything they tell me not to. Do you have any idea how good a subway sandwich sounds to me?"

Goten chuckled at her. "I know, babe," he said as he turned to her and placed his hand on her belly, smiling as he felt the little one move against his palm. "And as soon as that baby is born, I'll cook you as much rare steak as you can possibly stand." He ran his fingers through her shocking pink curls before he cupped her cheek and drew his thumb across her smooth pale green skin. "Gods, you're gorgeous like this." He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, but the next moment the door to the kitchen banged open and made him jump.

"Gods, would you two get a room?!" Phoenix teased as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, his tail flipping behind him. He sniffed at the air as his stomach growled. "Goten, that smells awesome, dude. You need to be named the youngest five-star chef in the world more often if it means we get to eat like this!" He grinned widely and nearly skipped over to the plates of food. His smile fell a bit when he saw four there. "Oh great, let me guess. Alice is coming."

Paige whapped his arm with her hand. "Hey, you play nice. This is the first time in forever that I've been able to convince her to take a break from the whole Guardian of Earth thing. She needs days off more often but she wont take them. Says she wants to make Dende and Rose proud." She sighed and leaned back, watching as Goten took out some delicious looking melty cheese appetizer out from under the salamander and surrounded it with several slices of crusty bread. "Mom says Alice has hardly been sleeping these past few days. Just keeps walking around the Lookout non-stop."

"Why?" Phoenix asked as Goten handed him the tray of cheese and bread to carry out to the dining room. "Doesn't she get dizzy doing that? All she does is walk in circles around that place. She's going to cut a rut in the tile or fall over the edge," he said, thinking of Paige's younger sister. He let Goten lead the way to the best table and sat down, his stomach rumbling again. "She'd better hurry up and get here or I'm gonna eat her plate, too."

Goten shook his head as he set the plates down, but smiled when the door opened again. "Hey, Alice!" he grinned. "We were just wondering when you were going to show up. Better hurry, Phoenix is threatening to eat your food." He chuckled and pulled out a chair for her, then pulled out Paige's chair and helped her to sit, making sure she was comfortable before he sat down in his own.

Alice smiled as she watched Goten be the gentleman and help her sister sit down. "I am sorry I am late," she said, rubbing at her eyes, "Something has been unsettling me as of late." She looked to Phoenix as she answered his question. "There is a bit of a rut there, I'll have to change my path so it wears out evenly," she said with a small smile, looking down at her food. It smelled divine. "I could never miss this. Youngest five-star chef in the world," she marveled, "I don't suppose Gordon Ramsay has accepted your invitation yet?"

"Ah, maybe it got lost in the mail," Goten chuckled. He nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. Yeah, right. As if the famous chef would ever grace his doorstep. Although, now that he was drawing some attention to his restaurant… He felt an excited swooping in his stomach and he shivered, turning his attention back to Paige's sister. "So what's bugging you?" he asked as he popped a bite in his mouth. "I thought everything was starting to settle back down again."

Alice reached out, dipping a slice of bread into the cheese, moaning out softly as she ate a bite. Oh gods, it was like a little slice of heaven. "I'm not sure I want to know what you charge for this really," she said and finished the bite before she looked over at him, "I thought it was too, but I'm not sure. Something just feels off to me. As if the very earth is holding it's breath."

Phoenix fought the urge to roll his eyes. Did she always have to be so mysterious? Even now, with just the four of them hanging out alone in Goten's restaurant, she was wearing her guardian's clothes and talking about the earth holding its breath. "Yer killin' me, smalls," he said to her around the large chunk of steak in his mouth. He reached over and gave her shoulder a poke. "You need to chill. We took out the last of the Atlantians. What could possibly come up now?"

As if in answer to his question, the restaurant was suddenly thrown into pitch blackness. Goten gave a jump and looked around, trying to get his eyes to focus. "Way to go, Phoenix," he grumbled and threw his napkin on the table as he got to his feet. "You fucking jinxed us. I swear, I can't take you anywhere."

"It wasn't my fault!" Phoenix protested, following his uncle's silhouette through the darkness with his eyes. He huffed and took another bite of his steak, groaning in appreciation. "Screw it. I can eat in the dark." He snickered to himself as he chewed, debating for only a moment. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy the half-namek sitting next to him. "Oh! Alice! Stop it, your sister is right here! Mmmmm, yeah baby! Just like that!" he cried out obscenely.

Paige snorted and punched Phoenix in the shoulder as she ate her steak. "Dude, I really don't need that image in my head right now. My stomach is touchy as is right now and I'd rather not waste this great meal," she said as she speared a mushroom on her fork.

Alice turned her head, her stomach growling, but it was the sounds outside that were drawing her attention. "Something isn't right. I think I'm hearing that the power is out in the whole city." She swallowed hard and looked back down at her plate a moment before she closed her eyes and focused on the world. She didn't like it, there was something there, a presence she couldn't put her finger on, she couldn't read. "I think the world just exhaled," she said sadly, "I should get back to the Lookout."

Paige sighed, "Alice, relax. Someone just probably blew the generator or something. Hercule Satan must have like, blown up the arena with fireworks or something like that." She rolled her eyes. "Mom will kill me if you don't eat at least this one meal, so come on. Relax."

Goten set some candles on the table and lit them before he sat back down. "Yeah, c'mon and stay, Alice. You never take a moment for yourself anymore. You're not going to let all my cooking go to waste are you?" he asked and turned to her, pouting his lip and giving his best puppy-dog-eyed look. "It'd really hurt my feelings if my favorite sister-in-law didn't stay for dinner."

"Yeah, stay, Ally," Phoenix teased. "You know you don't wanna miss out on this dinner. Look! It's so romantic now with the candles," he said as he gestured to the candles and flipped his long black hair over his shoulder before he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Alice couldn't help but laugh softly at their encouragement. She gave Goten a look. "You are worse than your father with that expression," she scolded as she picked up her utensils again and shook her head at Phoenix. "And you are just incorrigible," she teased back at him as she cut into her steak, part of her happy to be welcome among friends and family. Happy to take a break. The other half was curious of this new feeling there was in the world and wanted to get to the bottom of what was making the earth feel just so.

Goten beamed at her before he sat back in his chair and sipped at the plum brandy. "I have spent many a year perfecting that look," he said matter-of-factly. "No one can resist. Not even Tien. And he's almost immune to Dad's look."

They finished their meal, laughing together, talking about what plans Goten had for the future of his restaurant to keep it going successfully, griping about the undeserved credit Chichi had taken. Goten was just about to go get each of them some dessert when a commotion outside drew his attention. He exchanged a look with Alice before he got to his feet and went to peer out the window. "Uh, Alice? Maybe you were right," he said.

Phoenix hurried over to peer over Goten's shoulder. The street was filled with people, shouting and rushing about, bumping into one another. "The hell's going on out there?" he asked, tipping his head in confusion. He narrowed his eyes at the uniformed officers he saw who were trying to corral the people. They didn't look like any police force he'd seen in the city before. His tail whipped behind him as his concern grew. This didn't look good. The people were starting to riot, fights breaking out in the street as someone picked up a bench and smashed it through a business storefront window.

Alice winced as she stood up and walked over to the window, peering out. She wavered on her feet; the feelings of fear and anger were strong. "I don't know what's going on…" she said as she looked to the strangely dressed officers and she froze, their thoughts wrapping around her like cold water. "We need to get out of here. Those are no humans," she breathed and looked to Phoenix. "Wrap your tail around your waist and cover it with your shirt," she said quickly before she looked to Goten, "We need to get out of here unseen. NOW."

Goten nodded. He never did understand how Alice knew the things that she knew, but he wasn't about to question her. "Come on," he said, grabbing Phoenix by the arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. "Paige, we need to go now." He stopped to blow out the candles and took his mate's hand. "We can try to get out the back way." He chewed his lip for a moment as they hurried through the kitchen. He really didn't want Paige out in that crowd in her condition. "If there's no one out here, take to the sky. We'll fly home as fast as we can and see if we can figure out what's going on. If not, then we'll try to slip through until we can fly off without being noticed. I don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Phoenix frowned as he tucked his tail under his shirt. "Since when does my tail offend you?" he hissed at Alice as Goten opened the door that led out to the alley behind the restaurant. He didn't have time to hear her answer; there were people running down the alley, looking fearfully over their shoulders. "Fuck."

Paige grasped Goten's hand tightly, a sudden fear lancing through her. She knew her sister was a serious person and she only sounded like this when she was concerned. Maybe even scared. "Alice," she hissed back as she listened down the alleyway, "What did you hear?" She could hear the frantic shouts, gunshots, glass breaking, feet pounding on the pavement. She laid a hand over her belly and looked to Goten. "We need to get out of here. Where can we go?"

Alice looked around. "I heard their thoughts. Those aliens. I think they are looking for Saiyans. I don't think they are going to be very friendly either. Their feelings. It makes me sick to my stomach," she whispered.

"Saiyans?" Phoenix asked, blinking at Alice. "Aliens? Are you sure?" At her nod, he peered out the door again. "Well fuck." He chewed the inside corner of his mouth, thinking furiously. "Let's just run for it. The longer we're in here, the more time we're giving them to find us. Or should we just blast the shit out of them?"

Goten shook his head. "We don't know what they want yet. Let's get home, see if we can find something on the news or radio. Maybe fire a call off to Bulma and see if she knows what's going on," he said. "Let's just run." He scooped Paige into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "Ready, baby? Hold on."

Paige held tightly onto Goten as he ran for it, sticking to the shadows and avoiding the main streets. Her eyes went to the sky as she searched for something, a ufo or anything that would tell them that they were being invaded. "Don't suppose they're just here to talk," she muttered. She knew why they had to run for it. Taking to the sky would paint a big, WE ARE OVER HERE, on their backs and they would possibly lead them back home.

Phoenix fought to keep pace with Goten while making sure that Alice wasn't left behind. Alice was slender and fast, but she was no fighter, and he worried about getting separated from her. He paused and reached back to grab her by the wrist through the crowd of people. "Come on!" he urged. He pulled her closer to him and turned to run after Goten again, but he'd lost view of his uncle. "Dammit," he hissed as he stopped to look around, trying to catch sight of him again.

Phoenix's heart stopped as he saw a small group of the officers walking their direction. They wore black uniforms and helmets with their faces covered and he could only imagine what might be hidden behind the dark glass. He cried out as someone slammed into him and knocked him face-first to the ground. "Dammit," he repeated as he got to his feet, his tail flicking irritatedly behind him. His eyes went wide as the officers made a beeline for him and Alice.

Alice swallowed the block of ice that formed in her throat and she grasped Phoenix's wrist before she formed a bright ball of light in her hand and threw it at the officers where it became a blinding light in front of them. "RUN," she hissed and dragged him up into the air with her, leading the way to a dark alley a few blocks over before she dropped to the ground, taking off at a sprint through the dark backways, heading for the edge of the city.

"I thought we weren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves!" he shouted as they ran, glancing over his shoulder. For what, he didn't know, but now they were definitely being hunted. "Did you hear them? Did you hear what they said?" he panted, running for all he was worth. "I swore I heard one of them say 'They're here. The ones with the tails.' Are they really looking for us?" He couldn't figure out for the life of him what these new aliens would want with him or his family.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief as they finally made it to the edges of the city. The sounds of the horror behind them dwindling away and she could no longer hear any footsteps coming after them. "I could hear their thoughts, see what they were looking for. That's why I had you hide your pretty tail, DEAR," she said, a little annoyed but it was passing. "We need to meet back up with Goten and Paige. I need somewhere safe where I can meditate on the earth and see how far this is."

"Well Goten said they were heading home. Should we go to his place? Or do you wanna go to the Lookout and I can go there on my own. I can let them know you're okay," he offered. He concentrated a minute as he searched for Goten and Paige's energies. "I feel them. They're headed to their house. We're far enough out, we can fly." He turned and looked back towards the city, frowning. He'd never seen such panic. What on earth was going on?

Alice looked back towards the city, reaching out and steading herself on Phoenix's arm from the wave of agony and fear that seemed to permeate from everywhere at once. "Goten's house is closer. I am not certain I could make it back to the lookout in one piece. I have a fear that this is bigger than it appears," she breathed and lifted up into the air, "Let's go quickly."

"Okay," Phoenix said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He'd never had Alice rely on him for anything before, but he let her hold onto his arm as they flew towards his uncle's house. "Who are they, Alice? What the hell do they want with Saiyans? And why would they just start, you know, doing the swat-team thing in the streets? Do they have anything to do with the power going out?" he rattled off absentmindedly. He looked over at her, seeing the way she looked almost dizzy and he pressed his lips together. "Sorry."

Alice shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm not sure. They want Saiyans for something. A need I couldn't understand. I think it is too much of a coincidence with them showing up just as the power went out. I think it's just the beginning of something terrible." She wiped at her eyes, "I should have seen them coming. Dende would have known about them." She said sadly as the finally made it to Goten's house.

"Yeah, but Dende isn't here anymore," Phoenix said as he opened the front door without bothering to knock. "Comparing yourself to him isn't fair. He had more experience." He relaxed visibly when he saw Goten and Paige sitting together in the living room, looking thoroughly worried and freaked out.

Goten rushed forward to hug Phoenix. "Thank the gods you're alright. Gohan would've had my ass if something happened to you," he breathed before he pulled back to peer at both of them through the darkness. "Are you both okay?" He looked over his shoulder at Paige who was lighting more candles on the coffee table. "Looks like the power is out here, too. I don't know what's going on, but I'm just glad you both made it out here."

Paige looked up as her sister came further into the room. She could see the look of concern on her sister's face, the pain. "Come on, Sis, you need a quiet room, don't you?" she asked as she led her down the hallway and into one of the guest bedrooms that had used to be Goten's childhood bedroom. "You think you can do your thing in here?"

Alice nodded, squeezing her sister's hand as she went to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor, letting her eyes close. The earth was in pain and the force, the presence that she had felt was more pronounced. It came from all over, every corner of the globe. The beings were strange to her, it was going to take her a moment to really see what their motivations were.

Paige watched as her sister slipped into a deep meditation and she sighed, closing the door behind her as she walked back to the living room. "She's starting to scare me. I've never seen her like this before. And who the hell are these aliens? Why are they after Saiyans?"

"Because we're so damn sexy?" Phoenix offered, but oofed and bent double when Goten jabbed him in the stomach.

"I don't know," Goten answered Paige as he shot Phoenix a disapproving look. He scratched at the back of his head and sat down on the couch again. "Whoever they are, they mean business. I say we just hang out here and wait to see if Alice can figure anything out."


	2. Passing the Time

The longer they waited on Alice to figure out what was happening, the more restless Goten became. He kept pacing around the house, chewing his lip as he worried over his restaurant. He didn't know what was going on, but now a foreboding feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach. He raked his hands through his hair as he circled the living room again and cast another glance down the hallway to the room where Alice was meditating.

"Dude, you're gonna make me dizzy," Phoenix grumbled.

Goten ignored him. "I wanna go back to the city," he muttered. "I shouldn't have left the restaurant unguarded like that, but I wanted to keep you safe," he said, looking over at Paige. "I don't know what to do. What are we gonna do if those rioters break in or start setting shit on fire?"

Paige gave Goten a look. "I am not going to let you go back into that city if there are hostile aliens bent on catching themselves a Saiyan. If they burn shit down, then it's a good thing we have insurance on the place. We will be fine. Now sit down and relax, you are making baby jumpy," she said as she put a hand to her belly and frowned at it. "I can tell already, this one is going to be like Goku."

"Oh yeah, that's just what we need," Goten groaned as he flopped himself heavily onto the couch next to her. He sighed and reached over to place his hand on her belly. "You need to lay off the coffee," he teased her as he leaned his head on her shoulder. He knew that if something happened to the restaurant, whatever was broken or damaged could be replaced. But that wasn't the point. His mother and Paige had worked hard to make the inside of that place beautiful and he hated to see their hard work be destroyed.

He snickered to himself the next moment. "I guess my parents won't even know the difference," he said, thinking of the cabin way up north. "They don't have electricity anyway. This is just another night to them."

Paige smiled. "I think you are right. Hell, we might be better off out there than staying here. Their food won't go bad as fast as the stuff here," she sighed, listening hard for her sister. She had become restless in the past half hour, muttering, crying. She winced, "This is hard for Alice. This might be the first real major event that she has had to look after for the earth. It's got to be tearing her up on the inside."

"Dude, she needs to chill," Phoenix said as he lounged on the floor, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "This isn't her fault. I mean, how the hell was she supposed to stop some alien race from landing here? I doubt even Dende could have done that." His tail thumped against the floor as he thought about it. "She shouldn't worry so much. Hell, we could've taken them out if we wanted to. Their power levels didn't seem very strong, at least not from what I felt. Alice was able to stop some of them with her own attack and she can't even fight! If they think they're gonna take us on, they can think again. We'll just get Grandpa and go kamehameha their bitch asses and be done with it."

Goten frowned at his nephew. "You're such a hothead. We don't know for sure what they want and I'm not going to just start killing first and asking questions later. Alice is working on it. We can decide what to do after she tells us what's going on." He perked up as he heard the bedroom door open and watched Alice walk slowly towards them through the dark house. He could see her scrubbing at her eyes as if she'd been crying. "Alice? Did you figure anything out?" he asked softly as he squeezed Paige's hand.

Alice swallowed hard and shook her head. "I… I couldn't. They are strange to me. Something is wrong and I can't get a good read on them. It's as if there is some barrier preventing me from hearing their thoughts completely," she said as her hand went to her waist and she pulled out her canteen of water, taking a long pull of the cold sweet water. She tried to calm herself, but panic was starting to settle around her. "We need to get out of here. It's no safe being this close to any city. I fear they will start expanding their search. It…" She stopped and sank to the ground, scrubbing at her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"Alice, don't be so hard on yourself. You've figured out enough to keep us safe," Goten said as he thought about all the information they had learned in a relatively short amount of time. "Listen, it's late. You're exhausted, I know Paige is exhausted. Why don't we try to get some sleep and first thing in the morning we'll head to the Lookout? It's safe there and maybe being there will let you see things more clearly."

Phoenix stretched and gave a huge yawned before he curled in on himself. "It's amazing how comfortable this floor is," he muttered. "I think I could sleep right here." And to emphasize his point, a loud rumbling purr issued from his throat as a smile pulled at his lips.

Alice looked at Phoenix who easily fell asleep on the floor and she immediately felt jealous and resentful of him. She only wished she could fall asleep so easily. Every night was a hassle and it often ended in her not sleeping at all. The cries of the earth reached her ears so much louder than what she had experienced with Dende. Dende had been filtering what she could and couldn't feel of the earth and now he was dead, that filter was gone. It was almost too much for her to bear on her own. She held a hand to her head, stemming the flow for a moment. "Thank you, Goten, for a wonderful meal. It was truly breathtaking," she said before she turned on her heel and went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Poor Alice," Goten said sadly and took Paige's hand to help her up. He stepped over Phoenix, who was already snoring loudly on the floor. "I'd wake him up and tell him to get in bed, but screw it," he chuckled as he led the way up the stairs. "You know, I'd like to think that this isn't as bad as it looks, but with the way Alice is feeling, I don't know what to expect. Maybe Phoenix and I should have fought them off instead of running." He undressed and crawled into bed, unable to stop second-guessing himself. "My main thing was just to get you and the baby out of there."

Paige settled back against her mate, feeling protected and well cared for. Her belly was full, both with child and food and she sighed happily against him. "Stop. That is enough for me. You know that our family is more important than anything. Goten, this baby, you… you can't be replaced with simple coin. Alice knows that. If this is threatening your lives, then she has right to be scared. You know it only took about a few weeks for your mom and me to decorate, to buy the place and have you set with everything you need. It's replaceable."

Goten felt better as he curled up against her back and laid his arm over her belly. He smiled softly and nuzzled the back of her shoulder, kissing softly at her mark. "Thanks, baby," he murmured. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. We'll go to the Lookout first thing in the morning. Maybe it'll make Alice feel better to be at home. Plus I'm sure your parents are worried sick since she didn't come home tonight."

Paige nodded. "They've been more worried about her since she's become the Guardian. I think Dende meant for her to have a bit more training than what she did. Still, I know I wouldn't want anyone else but her at our backs. This is her test, isn't it? Her time to prove that she is able to do what she can." Paige sighed and let her hand cover Goten's as he cupped her belly. "I'm so proud of you. So proud. You see how far we've come in such a short time? Your mom was right for you to skip culinary school. You are running circles around those other wannabe chefs and charging two hundred bucks for a glass of aged chardonnay."

He chuckled against her. "Ah, they just didn't get a good head start like I did. Mom had me in that kitchen before I was tall enough to see over the stove." He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her hair that calmed him in a way nothing else could. He felt sleepy, his eyes heavy, and he yawned. "I love you. Thanks for always believing in me, baby. For trusting me."

* * *

><p>"Is the damn electricity coming back on or not?" Vegeta growled in the darkness of Bulma's lab. He'd been training in the gravity room when the blackout occurred, but now he was sitting on the floor, leaned back against the wall, with an ice pack pressed to his head at her insistence. She claimed he'd have a migraine from the impact of hitting the ceiling; he denied that he was capable of such weakness. But he held the ice pack there anyway, just to appease her, and had muttered that it was her nagging that would give him the migraine.<p>

Bulma gave him a knowing look. "Well, I am damn sure it wasn't your grandson playing video games. I surge protected his room so much, the damn government would be proud of my work. You know… for adolescents," she muttered as she tried everything she could to get the power to come back on. She kicked the computer at one point, hurting her toe and cursed the damn computer for denying her access. "I've tried everything I know. What's the point of having backup generators if they don't BACK UP."

Vegeta almost cringed as his wife ranted and kicked at the machinery. Even in the worst of weather, they'd never had the power go out completely. And that was the strange part - the weather was nice, no sign of a storm anywhere. "Are you SURE Zane didn't get into something and fry the whole damn system?" he asked skeptically. His grandson had a knack for tinkering with things that were best left alone. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if this was Zane's doing.

Bulma gave Vegeta a concerned look. "I know my way around electrical wiring, I am positive Zane didn't do this... though, it does seem as if he is taking after me," she said with a smirk before she shook her head. "No, there was no way he intentionally did this. I backed it up in triplicate."

Vegeta sighed and slipped down the wall a bit, adjusting the towel around the ice pack. Trunks and Catie's son may have been a bit too inquisitive, but he knew better than to cause a problem this big. "Maybe it's not on our end," he mused and got to his feet to look out the window. He frowned with nothing but darkness met his eyes. "Looks like the power's out on the whole block. Maybe more." He huffed and shrugged before he looked over at her; she'd kicked the desk again. "Bulma, stop. I'm sure the electric company's working on it."

He sighed when she didn't listen and he dropped the ice pack on her desk as he took her hand in his. "Enough," he said firmly and turned her to look at him. He nearly smirked at the look in her eyes, the determination he could see there. Her hair was a mess and stuck out at odd angles from how many times she'd grabbed it in frustration. "Leave it be. There's nothing you can do to fix it right now."

Bulma gave him a skeptical look. "There's nothing I can't fix," she said determinedly as she hauled him closer for a kiss. "Even if I have to fuck the ever loving brains out of your head so you forget this blunder of mine and once again accept that I can fix all."

Vegeta grinned at her. "I doubt you could make me forget this, but I'm willing to take that challenge," he smirked. He lifted her against his chest and pulled her leg to wrap around his waist. "No sense in letting the candlelight go to waste," he purred as he moved to suck at her neck, shivering as she wrapped her other leg around him as well.

Bulma tilted her head back, an argument dying on her lips. "Damn you, you always have a way with words," she purred against him and ground herself on his lap, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock against her sex. It seemed like they did this a lot, their little spats turning into love-making, but it was never old, never boring. Never out of place. She loved every minute of this man. Her mate, husband. "Mmm, the power could be out for a while, dear."

"That almost sounds like a good thing," he murmured, his lips ghosting over the mark on her neck. A moan worked its way up from his throat as she rubbed herself against him, making his length ache deliciously. "Oh, screw it," he said and swiped the clutter from her desk before he laid her over it and sucked at her neck, thrusting himself against her. He could feel the heat of her body even through his jeans, and he quickly worked his belt loose and unzipped his pants to expose his hard cock. "Gods, you turn me on so much," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Bulma moaned against him, looking up at his face. His skin was turned a golden bronze in the firelight that only made her want him more. Everything they had been through, every hardship had only solidified her trust in him, "Gods you are amazing like this," She breathed, bucking up against him, his hard cock pressing hotly against her core. Her fingers were fast to slip her panties down to her knees and the next moment, she threw her head back as she impaled herself on his thick cock.

Vegeta shouted in pleasure and surprise as he suddenly found his length engulfed in her tight, wet heat. "Fuck, yes," he growled as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep into her body. He grabbed her shirt and yanked on it, the buttons popping free. He snickered to himself. "One of these days, you'll learn to not wear those shirts." She always scolded him for ruining her blouses. He couldn't help it; it was sexy to him. He cupped her breasts and nuzzled into the valley between them, breathing in the scent of her perfume. His mouth quickly sought her nipple and captured the hardened bud in his lips, teasing it with his teeth.

Even after all these years, it still amazed him how slick and tight her body was. His cock throbbed as he drove himself into her over and over, the sound of skin slapping together mixed with their cries of pleasure and filled the air. "You are a sexy little bitch," he purred. He threw his head back and hissed as her muscles squeezed him, milking a bit of precum from his shaft. "Ohhhh, you know how to pleasure your prince, don't you?"

Bulma moaned out and arched her back, thrusting up into his touch. She cupped the back of his head, cradling him to her breast as he sucked at her nipple. "You know I do," she purred at him, rocking steadily back and forth on his cock. "Gods, sometimes I think you do this intentionally."

Vegeta grinned as he curled his fingers around her shoulders and forcefully slammed his cock deep into her body. He loved the way she wantonly cried out her pleasure, the way her fingers curled in his hair and tugged at it, the feel of her essence leaking around their connection and dripping down his balls. He slid his hand between them and swirled his fingertips over her clit in rapid circles, smirking as she thrust up against him.

Bulma moaned and grinned at him, "You are incredible you know?" She wrapped her legs around his hips and yanked him into her deeply and she moaned loudly. "Oh fuck, yes! Harder! I want it harder!" she cried out, rocking against him.

"As you wish, my queen," he purred. Vegeta moaned against the side of her neck as he slammed his hips against hers, his cock thrusting deeply into her body. Her tight heat held his aching cock perfectly, squeezing the first drops of precum from the tip. He drove his cock into her over and over, pounding her against the unforgiving surface of the desk, which creaked and groaned under their weight. "Oh fuck," he moaned and covered her mark with his mouth, sucking at it, tracing it with his tongue.

Bulma's eyes snapped open and she tried to rock back against him, a wicked smile growing on her face and she leaned up, sucking on his mark harshly, laving her tongue over it and moaning loudly as she did, "Gods Vegeta. Please!" She was going to come soon. "Break this desk, I hate this fucking desk."

Vegeta swallowed, struggling against the urge to really fuck her hard, harder than he ever had before. Her words inflamed him, fueling his lust, but dammit, he didn't want to injure her. He stared into her eyes for a moment, making up his mind. She could take it. He drove himself even more forcefully into her, hearing the wood beneath them beginning to crack. He braced himself, preparing for the short drop if they did manage to break the desk. He had a plan already, he'd turn them in midair as they fell so he'd land on his back with her on top of him, not willing to risk crushing her beneath him. He moaned as the desk made another cracking sound and his cock throbbed within his mate.

Bulma's eyes rolled in her head as she grinned, Vegeta finally trusting her to take whatever he could throw at her. She was a proud wife of a Saiyan prince and she could take whatever he gifted her. She heard the crash as the table gave way. But instead of hitting the ground, she was driven harder onto her mates' cock as he twisted them in the air, landing on the shards of wood first. She screamed her pleasure as he drove so deeply in her.

Vegeta roared in pleasure as his wife's body was slammed onto his cock from the impact of falling to the floor. His hands went to her hips, bouncing her on his cock as he thrust up into her. Gods, she was amazing. He licked his lips as he watched her breasts bouncing. His tail snaked up her thigh, the tip of it twitching. "Stroke it," he commanded as he pressed his thumb against her clit. "Stroke my tail and tell me how much you love to be fucked by your prince."

Bulma's eyes rolled in the back of her head at the pleasure and pain. She loved the way he was looking at her, like he could devour every inch of her if he wanted to. Her breasts were bouncing firmly in front of him and she knew he loved that. She gasped as she reached out, taking his tail in hand. The incredibly soft fur slid through her fingers like silk. She grasped it with her hand more firmly, squeezing securely as she drew her hand over the tail in a firm stroke. "Oh gods yes, I love it when my prince fucks me so hard, just like this. Oh gods Vegeta, you are so deep in me!"

A deep purr rumbled up from his throat as she stroked his tail. Gods, he loved the sensation that shot up his spine and coursed through his veins when she did that. His eyes rolled in his head. Even the shards of wood beneath him from the broken desk added to the experience as they dug into his flesh. "You're such a good little whore," Vegeta moaned as he thumbed her clit. He felt his body starting to strain, to tense, the orgasm creeping up on him. "Harder," he ordered, his voice almost breathless. "Harder."

Bulma smirked briefly before she moaned, feeling his hard cock throbbing deeply within her, begging for release. She bounced harder on him faster, gripping his tail stronger than before, enjoying the tone of his voice, his need for her. "Vegeta!" she screamed her pleasure, "Oh please... Please come for me, my prince! I need you!"

"Come with me," he commanded, his back arching off the floor. He came with a shout of pleasure, his cock swelling and pumping his load deeply into her body. Gods, that drove him wild, the way she screamed his name and stroked his tail. He continued to thrust up into her, smirking as she clenched around him.

Bulma shrieked her pleasure as she came, the feeling of her mate coming deeply inside of her. Gods it turned her on knowing that she brought pleasure to this amazing, powerful man beneath her and she was the only one he had eyes for.

Vegeta drew a deep breath, shivering beneath his mate from all the pleasure. Gods, he wanted more. He sat up and pulled her face to him, kissing her deeply. He could feel the combination of their essences leaking out around their connection and he smirked against their kiss. "You look thirsty," he commented. "And you're making quite the mess. Clean it up."

Bulma was panting as she grinned down at him and lifted herself off of him, feeling him slip from her body. "Oh yes, I am so thirsty," she purred, pausing to suck hard at the mating mark on his neck, remembering the first and second time they marked each other, it was fantastic. She loved the spicy musk of him,. Her mouth watered and she slipped down his body to his length, grabbing it at the base to steady it and began to lick him clean.

Vegeta shivered again as her tongue lapped at his cock. "Tease," he growled. He tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her head closer to his body. He hissed as she finally closed her lips around him, drawing him into her mouth. He moaned low in his throat at the feel of her hot mouth on his hard cock. "Suck it, bitch," he snarled. "Suck it... bite it... and consider yourself privileged to service your prince like this."

Bulma moaned around him, drawing him in deeply and sucked hard. She pulled back and bit at the head, sucking the drops of precum that came from the flesh. She sealed her lips around the head, just the head and sucked for all she was worth, feeling herself growing wetter at the dominance he had over her and she had over him. She bobbed her head and took him all the way down until her nose was buried in the he soft curls at the base.

Vegeta keened when her teeth pressed into his hot, hard flesh. Still holding onto the back of her head, he lifted his hips from the floor, one hand behind him to steady himself, and thrust up into her mouth. "I could fuck you all night long," he rumbled, hissing again as she sucked at his body. He still couldn't get over how good they were together, how she let him be this way with her, how she just understood things without him having to explain them to her. "Do it again," he barked. "I'm so close."

Bulma smirked against him and pulled back on his cock, keeping the steady suction and friction before coming off of his cock with a pop. She leaned back down, sealing her lips around him, he was so hot already, he nearly burned her but she loved it. She bit harder, moaning around the flesh, looking up and locking her eyes with his smoldering ones.

He was in absolute bliss from the mixture of pain and pleasure radiating through his cock, but in that moment, it was Bulma's eyes that sent him over the edge. Her big blue, innocent-looking eyes blinked up at him, her lips sealed around the head of his cock. He threw his head back as a feral scream ripped from his throat, his cock shooting thick ropes of cum into her mouth. His cock twitched in her bite, more and more cum spilling from the tip. His shoulders gave a violent shudder as he came down from the high and he swallowed down a gulp of air, trying to come back to his senses. "Enough," he said, grasping her jaw and gently eased her off of his cock. He stared at her for a minute, his expression soft, a tiny smile on his lips. "You never cease to amaze me, woman."

Bulma licked her lips clean, reaching down and wiping off the last drop of cum from the tip of his cock, popping the finger into her mouth and moaning softly at the taste. She moved to sit next to him, laying down beside him among the broken bits of the table. She rolled on her side, reaching up and cupping his cheek, savoring the tender moment.

He eyed her for a moment. "Ah, maybe this blackout isn't such a bad thing after all," he murmured. He gave her a small smile before he kissed her forehead and wrapped his tail around her thigh. He was totally and utterly spent and he had to fight to keep himself from purring in that moment. "I suppose that's one way to pass the time," he teased.

Bulma chuckled and nodded. "The best way to pass time," she said softly against him. "Come on, let's go to bed. Unless you wanna sleep here all night long." She purred softly, "To be honest, I like that squishy bed upstairs."

Vegeta groaned as he forced himself to his feet and fixed his jeans. "You mean you don't want to sleep on the broken desk?" he asked and eyed the thing with a sense of pride. He gave a shrug and handed her the remains of her clothes to somewhat cover herself. "Fine, have it your way," he growled, a teasing look in his eyes as he gathered her in his arms to carry her up to their room. "You're so demanding."


	3. Mud on the Tires

Tien smirked as he hovered in midair, carefully watching his mates as they all stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was still relatively early in the morning, but Goku had practically begged them to spar with him. Tien suspected it was to get out of the morning chores, but after a good ten minutes of trying to avoid Goku's puppy dog eyes, he finally gave in.

His muscles tensed and twitched under his skin, prepared to pounce at any second. Sabriena's eyebrows gave a jump, the expression on her face a clear challenge as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Goku was to Tien's right, a gleam in his eyes as if he was having the time of his life. Tien didn't know who moved first, it happened so fast, but the next instant all three of them were moving faster than an eye could blink, throwing punches and kicks at one another.

"Come on, Tien!" Sabriena challenged, landing a good punch to his jaw before she spun and slammed her heel into Goku's ribs. "Ya'll are gettin' slow in your old age!" She flew backwards from them, a vicious smile on her lips as they shot her nasty looks. She extended her arm out towards them and beckoned them forward. She loved teasing them about their age; especially Tien.

Goku snorted. "Old? I'm not old!" he said as he pressed his fingers to his forehead and vanished only to reappear right behind Sabriena's body where he was surprised to find her already turning to block his punches. He laughed as they traded blows, "Guess I've been using that one a little bit too much, huh?" He laughed again and flipped backwards in the air before he rushed Tien, his blood singing in his veins as his husband met him blow for blow.

Sabriena grinned as she watched her husbands spar for a moment. A warm breeze blew, carrying with it the scent of the river and the woods that surrounded their cabin. She loved the feeling of being suspended so high above the earth; the view was spectacular. She saw an opening and rushed forward to attack Tien from behind.

Tien cried out in surprise, but drove his elbow back, catching her in the stomach to double her over. "Pretty fast for an old man, huh?" he snipped before he brought his fists down on her back, sending her crashing to the ground. He smirked triumphantly down at her as she pushed herself up and narrowed her eyes at him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down there!" he yelled before he turned back to Goku, narrowly avoiding the punch the Saiyan threw at his face.

Goku laughed and moved to throw another punch, but his eyes flew wide the next moment as he suddenly and unexpectedly fell. Not just him, but Tien fell too. He felt like he was in another body, watching Tien grab a tree branch on his way down to halt his descent. The rush of his stomach as he fell caught Goku off guard and he didn't even think as he reached out with his hand to catch himself from smashing into the ground. But that was not the case. Agonizing pain rushed through his arm and he heard an audible series of snaps before he crumpled on the ground. He was screaming in agony before he even knew what happened. His wrist was on fire and he quickly grabbed it with his good hand, eyes widening as he saw it bent at an awkward angle. His bones, his mind echoed, his bones were the snaps he heard. Bones snapping in half.

Sabriena's eyes went wide as she watched her husbands fall. Tien had managed to somewhat stop himself, but poor Goku had hit the ground full-force. She ran to him, her stomach twisting up when she saw the way his wrist was bent funny. "Oh baby, it looks like you broke it," she said sympathetically. "Here, let me heal it for you," she offered and gingerly took his wrist in her hands, concentrating for a moment, trying to will her magick into him. She glanced over at Tien, "Are you alright?"

Tien walked over, only limping slightly. "Yeah. I think I twisted my ankle a bit, but I'm fine," he answered. He looked up at the sky for a moment, trying to understand what had happened. He answered Sabriena before she could even form the words on her lips, "I don't know what happened. It was like my energy just gave out. One second we're in the air and the next…" He trailed off and shook his head. It was strange. He didn't feel any different. He looked at his wife and husband again, his forehead creasing in concern. "Uh, Sabriena? Maybe you should concentrate a little more," he said, nodding at Goku who was still wincing in pain. "You aren't doing anything for him."

Sabriena blinked and looked at her hands, but instead of the familiar warm glow of her magick, there was nothing. She tipped her head, her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "The hell?" She tried harder, gathering up the energy from around her, channeling it through her body like she always did, but it seemed to vanish before it reached her hands. "I don't understand this."

Goku gave a cry as she pressed harder and he moved to pull his hand from her grasp. He never before could remember breaking anything from a fall, and certainly not at that height. They weren't that high in the air, a couple stories at best. "My energy should have stopped this from happening," he muttered as he looked at it. It had to be worse than the time Vegeta had gone berserk and broken his leg. He looked at Sabriena and Tien, as if he thought they could answer what had happened.

"Well, yeah," Sabriena agreed, feeling confused and disappointed in herself for not being able to heal him. "I mean, I just hit the ground a lot harder than you did and I'm fine. My energy kept me from getting hurt. I don't get it. What's going on?" she asked and looked up at Tien.

"I don't know," Tien answered with a frown. It didn't make any sense to him. "Do you think if we went to the Lookout that Alice might be able to heal you? She's as good a healer as Dende was." He moved to lift into the air again, but his feet remained firmly on the ground. His frown deepened and he concentrated again, harder this time, but he couldn't seem to use his energy to lift himself into the air. "Well this isn't good. I can't fly."

Goku blinked over at Tien, feeling his hand go a little numb and he tried to fly as well, but he stayed firmly planted on the ground. He looked to Sabriena. "Can you fly? You weren't hurt when you hit the ground. Maybe something happened to Tien and me," he suggested, a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach already telling him that probably wasn't the case. It affected all three of them.

Sabriena got to her feet and swallowed harshly. "I can try," she answered, closing her eyes as she tried to direct her energy under her feet. .It didn't matter what she did or how hard she tried, she was unable to fly just like Goku or Tien. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I can't," she said softly.

Goku cradled his hand to his body, unsure of what they could do now. "I mean, I suppose we could go to the Lookout and see if Alice can fix this," he said uncertainly, "But what if this is affecting everyone? It would be a four hour trip for nothing." He paused and thought about it for a minute. "You don't suppose someone made a wish with the dragonballs?" he asked. "Something to stop us from using our energy?"

"I don't know what is going on," Tien answered. "But I do know we need to do something about your wrist. C'mon, let's go up to the house." He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and walked them towards the cabin. Something bad was happening, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. "I don't want to know what we're facing if someone got a hold of the dragonballs and wished for us to lose our energy." He guided Goku to sit at the kitchen table. "I seriously doubt it's just the three of us. If we've lost our energy, it's probably affected the whole family. Alice won't be able to do anything, even if we could get there. And how do you propose to climb the tower?" He shook his head. "You're going to have to heal the old fashioned way. At least until we figure out what's going on."

"Doesn't Sabriena still have her car?" Goku asked as he gave her a look as she pulled out a chair at the table for him. "Or did you donate that to Scarlett for her birthday?" he teased with a smile before he winced again as he set his hand on the table.

Sabriena scowled. "No, the little shit swiped it out of my purse, remember? Not that I care, it was funny at the time, but now the capsule won't open. I let her and Rowan take it for a spin around the yard. I don't know what she did to it. I never bothered to take it to Bulma to get it fixed," she said with a frown. She huffed and stomped her foot as she turned to go into the kitchen. She was frustrated with herself now for not getting the car fixed. She was so used to flying everywhere that she'd sort of forgot about it. And now that was preventing them from getting Goku to someone who could possibly help them. "I'm sorry, baby," she called over her shoulder as she set about making him some tea that would hopefully ease the pain in his wrist.

"Don't worry about it. Hard to think that we wouldn't have our ability to fly," he said as he offered his wrist over to his husband. He frowned at the odd angle it was at and he remembered when he had a broken leg. "You're going to have to set it, aren't you?" He frowned and moved to take his wrist back.

Tien gave Goku a small frown. "Goku, I have to," he said softly but firmly. "It won't heal right if I don't. It won't be that bad, I promise. You've been through a lot worse." He reached to take Goku's wrist again. He studied it for a moment, the odd angle, the swelling he could see already. "Alright, deep breath. Ready? One… two…"

Sabriena cringed as she heard Goku's shout, followed by a rather feral growl of pain. She hurried back out into the main part of the cabin and set a cup of tea on the table for him. "Shhh, you're okay," she soothed softly and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to ease his pain. "Gosh, baby, I'm so sorry you got hurt. But if it makes you feel any better, just remember that at least Tien knows what he's doing so you don't have to go to the hospital."

Goku gave her a look as Tien messed with his wrist some more. The pain from the snap back into place was agonizing. With his power level gone, there was little to protect him from the pain, and he realized in that moment just how much he relied on his energy. They'd all become spoiled to it and the way it affected their bodies. "How long is it going to take to heal?" He hissed, whimpering at the feeling of his damage wrist when another thought crossed his mind, "Oh gods, what if the kids lost their powers too? What if they are hurt?"

"I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine," Tien reassured his husband in a soothing voice. He carefully wrapped Goku's wrist as best as he could to keep it stable, then fixed a sling for him and tied it around his neck. "It's probably gonna take six weeks at least." He didn't quite meet Goku's eyes as he said it. He knew his mate too well. Goku wasn't the kind to sit around and take it easy; he liked to be constantly moving and doing something to keep himself occupied. "You don't want to injure yourself further. So no sparring, no lifting anything with that arm."

Goku's eyes widened. "Six weeks?!" he exclaimed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I can't sit around for six weeks waiting for this to heal. What about the chores? Sparring? Sex?!"

Sabriena set her hands on his shoulders as she stood behind his chair. She could hear the almost panicked tone in his voice. "Tien and I can handle the chores. And as far as sex, well, you'll just have to lie there and enjoy yourself, I suppose," she said with a wink at Tien before she edged the cup of tea closer to Goku. "Take a sip, baby."

Goku frowned but reached out and took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed into it. The herbal scent of it relaxed him quickly. He sighed and leaned back into the chair, giving them both looks. "What if I spar just with my feet or something?" He frowned and sighed, "Okay, okay fine. I'll take it easy. I just don't want to get fat when I can't burn off all the delicious food Sabriena's gonna cook."

Tien chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that's not even possible with the way your metabolism is," he said. He hated seeing the pout on Goku's lips, the way his shoulders slumped as if he'd just had a favorite toy taken away. He sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the table as he tried to figure out what in the world was going on. He stared at his hand, trying to form a small energy blast there. His face screwed up and went red as he concentrated harder and harder, his arm shaking with the effort. But it was useless. "Dammit!" he hissed.

Goku frowned as he watched Tien trying to draw out some energy for an attack. He was scared. He didn't know what was going on and he was in pain. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was driving him nuts that he didn't know what was happening, that he couldn't help figure out what what wrong. "I guess can pick the vegetables in the garden and pull weeds," he said lamely. "At least that's something useful I can do."

Sabriena smiled softly and cupped his chin, tilting his head back so she could look down at him. "Don't worry, baby. There's still plenty you can do to help out around here." She drew her thumb along the line of his jaw before she looked over at Tien. She was trying to keep calm for them, but the longer she watched Tien, the more her stomach seemed to coil in icy knots. "Maybe it's a fluke, you know, some weird planetary alignment and in a little while, it'll be like this never happened?" she offered, trying to think of some explanation that would make her feel better.

Tien lowered his hand to his knee and fixed her with a stare that clearly said 'really?' He snorted and chewed his lower lip for a moment. "I think we should all stick close to the cabin for awhile. I don't think this is some sort of whatever you just said," he said, gesturing towards Sabriena. "Maybe if we're lucky, someone will come out this way and let us know what's going on. Things like this don't just happen. Something caused it."

Goku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, stay near the cabin," he sighed and looked up at the rafters. "I just hope they are alright. Without the car, without our powers, we are pretty much stranded out here."

Something about that bothered Tien. He'd always loved being so far away from civilization, being secluded in the woods in his cabin. But the way Goku said that, it was like they were trapped there now. It made him uncomfortable. He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck before he got to his feet. "I'm going to go work on the garden," he stated, feeling the need to be outside in the fresh air. "Goku, you just stay in here and rest for a bit. Sabriena, keep an eye on him. Don't let him try to overdo anything." He kissed them both before he headed outside, his mind on fire with worry about what might be happening to their family and they had no way of knowing.

Goku stuck his lip out as the door closed behind their mate. "I'm not gonna get up to anything." he said and he finished off his mug of tea and looked to Sabriena. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked hopefully. "Otherwise, I might sleep all day long."

Sabriena chuckled. "Well, I still have to do the dishes from breakfast this morning. If I wash and dry them, you could put them away for me. That shouldn't be too hard to do one-handed." She was glad Goku wanted to work on something, to keep themselves busy instead of sitting around worrying about what had happened to their energy. Yet she couldn't seem to stop herself from talking about it. "I don't understand. We've never had anything stop our energy before. But to lose that and my magick? It doesn't make sense," she said as she moved around the kitchen, filling the basin with some hot water from the top of the stove to wash the dishes.

Goku stood up and went over to her and he started to put away the dishes as she finished washing and drying the dishes one by one. "It feels weird. I feel like I should have it, but it's just not there. Gone before I can even think about using it, you know?"

"Yeah, exactly," she said, nodding her head. "That's exactly it. Like, it's not gone necessarily, but I can't use it. But it doesn't feel blocked, either. Like, yeah, just gone, just like you said." Her brow furrowed as she scrubbed at a plate. "This is just weird." She looked out the window and watched as Tien tore weeds from the garden. She could feel his frustration, his confusion. "He's not very happy about this," she said with a sigh. "Can't say I blame him. Something bad's going to happen. Something bad ALWAYS happens."

* * *

><p>"This is BULLSHIT," Goten spat as he hauled his bag into the back of his truck. "No electricity. No cell phone service. No radio. And now we can't use our energy? WHAT THE FUCK?!" He was livid as he stormed about, slamming the tailgate, marching back to the house to grab Paige's bag. They'd overslept a bit that morning and when they went to fly to the Lookout, not a one of them could lift themselves off the ground. "It's those fucking aliens!" he ranted. "This isn't a coincidence. All this shit is connected somehow, I just know it."<p>

Phoenix winced and stayed out of the way, keeping his mouth shut for once. Goten didn't let his temper get away with him very often, but when he did, it was frightening. It was just like watching his grandpa lose his temper; it was a rare thing to see, but when it happened it was scary as shit.

They'd tried to use Paige's capsule car, thinking that they could use it to fly to the Lookout, but somehow the battery had drained overnight and the little electric flying car was now useless to them. Goten's truck, however, was still the old style of vehicle that ran on gas and he was more than relieved to find that it started up just fine. It was a toy for him more than anything, a four-wheel drive with offroad tires and a roll bar. Maybe he'd put a little too much money into tinkering with the damn thing, but now he was grateful he had it.

"Alright, I think that's everything," he said as he turned towards the other three standing by the front door. "Let's swing around the mountain to Gohan's house before we head towards the Lookout. I want to see if they're being affected by this, too." There was still a tone of harshness in his voice as he spoke and the worry was evident in his dark eyes.

Paige walked toward the truck, a hand on her belly. "I hope you don't think I'm going to climb all the way up the Lookout just to let my dad know I'm okay," she said. "I'll stay in the truck, thanks." She teased, "It could end badly." She huffed as she let Goten help her into the cab. "We should have just blasted the living daylights out of those guys last night."

Alice gave her sister a disapproving look. "What good would that have done? If they truly are looking for Saiyans, it might be a safe bet that they know how to subdue and contain them. We may have knocked out a few, but who knows how many more are out there? We would have just drawn undue attention towards ourselves and we would have been captured," she said as she climbed up into the bed of the truck and leaned back against the bags.

Phoenix hopped into the truck bed next to Alice as Goten climbed into the cab and started down the gravel road. He leaned against the side of the bed and tipped his head back, enjoying the warm sun and hot late summer air as it whipped through his long black hair. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Dad will know what's going on," he said, hoping to ease a bit of Alice's worry. "If he made it home okay, that is," he added, his face falling into a frown. "He was working at the hospital last night."

Paige's eyes widened at that thought. "Shit, power outage at the hospital? Damn, I wonder how many people…" She trailed off and shook her head, "I'm sure he went home; Gohan's smart. He is probably at home watching over Lindsey and the twins," she said, though the wasn't sure who she was trying to comfort more. Phoenix or herself. A hospital without electricity would be a nightmare.

Goten nodded his head, although he wasn't entirely convinced. His brother took his job seriously and if he thought he could make a difference saving lives, he just might stay at the hospital to help out, power or no power. "Let's just hope he's at home. Maybe he heard what's happening while he was still in the city."

He drove as fast as he dared down the winding dirt road that would lead them through the small mountain town and back around to Gohan's house. He slowed to a stop as they neared the town; there appeared to be some sort of checkpoint on the road that had never been there before. "Shit," he breathed, seeing the officers standing around, stopping the few vehicles that tried to enter or leave the town. None of the cars were the capsule cars; apparently they'd all glitched out like Paige's. But he recognized the uniforms the officers wore. They were the same as the ones they'd seen the night before.

He licked his lips, thinking quickly. "Phoenix, hide your tail," he hissed out the little window in the back glass of the cab. He reached over and grabbed Paige's hand. "Let's see if we can't just slip through. Maybe we can figure out what's going on. Just trust me, okay?"

Alice quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over her and Phoenix's lap, effectively hiding the long, limber tail that Phoenix quickly wrapped around his waist. She didn't want anything to happen like the fiasco last night. She looked over her shoulder at the checkpoint ahead. "I don't like this," she muttered. "Hopefully they don't think green is a weird skin color."

Goten rolled down the window to the truck, determined to act clueless and polite in hopes that it would get them through the checkpoint without incident. "Hello, officer," he said as one of the uniformed aliens approached the side of the truck. "Is there a problem?"

The officer lifted the visor of his helmet, revealing his face. Goten nearly jumped. The man was chalky-white with strangely lifeless eyes. He wore a sort of half-face mask under his helmet and it reminded Goten of a gasmask. But the weirdest part were the computer chips that seemed to protrude from the alien's cheekbone and connect to wires that disappeared around the side of his head.

The officer peered into the cab of the truck, eyeing Paige for a moment before he pulled back and looked at Phoenix and Alice in the bed of the truck. "Your planet is experiencing a world-wide blackout," he said matter-of-factly, as if Goten didn't already know that. "We've been summoned to assist the people of this world. We've set up facilities to provide food, shelter, water, and medicine for those who need it."

Goten blinked at that. The officer claimed they were here to help, but he'd seen them out en force last night, scaring the hell out of people in the city. He didn't like the feeling he got from this strange man, the condescending tone in which he spoke. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing for the people who need it," he said, determined not to start a problem. "We're pretty self-sufficient, though. We were just getting ready to go on a camping trip, weren't we, babe?" he added, forcing a grin at Paige, hoping to explain the gear piled in the back of the truck.

Paige smiled brightly at Goten, flashing the officer a sincere look and she rubbed at her belly. "That's right. One last minute hoorah before this little bundle comes out into the world," she said happily and squeezed Goten's hand tightly. Gods, this had better work, the suspense was killing her. She didn't like the way the strange man looked at her, as if he were waiting for them to say some key word.

Alice looked at the man, being so close she could easily pick up the feelings and the thoughts coming from him. Help was the last thing on his mind. There were shelters, but it was a trap. They were looking for non humans, any and all. "He's lying," she hissed as loudly as she dared through cab window. "We have to get out of here now!"

Goten's eyes flicked over his shoulder at Alice; the alien was distracted as he spoke into a radio. His palms seemed to sweat and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. He swallowed nervously and prayed his voice didn't crack. "So, ah, are we free to go?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," the alien answered, placing his hand on the handle of Goten's truck as though he meant to open the door. "We've been instructed to bring everyone in for their own safety. I must insist that the four of you come with me. Don't worry, you'll all be perfectly safe."

Goten's eyes narrowed slightly and without hesitation, he threw the truck in reverse and slammed on the accelerator. The alien shouted in surprise as he fell to the ground and ordered his fellow officers to follow them.

"HOLD ON!" Goten cried and grabbed Paige, pulling her to lay sideways on the seat so she wouldn't be thrown around as much. He spun the wheel hard and slammed on the brake before he threw the truck into drive and sped off back the way they'd come. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he hissed as two of the military-style trucks gave chase.

Alice hissed as she was thrown into Phoenix as they sped off. She cursed as she watched the cars chasing after them. "Yeah, perfectly safe. Right," she spat sarcastically and wished deeply for her magick and energy to come back so they could stop or at the very least slow down the trucks following them. Her eyes widened as she saw a couple of the aliens emerge from the windows with guns. "GOTEN! THEY'RE GOING TO SHOOT OUT THE TIRES!"

"Shit!" he hissed as he heard the recoil of the guns as the aliens fired at them. He swirved quickly, the truck rising up on two wheels as he took a sharp turn down another gravel road. "Everyone get down!"

Phoenix ducked as a bullet hit the back glass of the truck, shattering it. "Fuck!" he cried out in a voice that was far too high-pitched for his liking. He looked over his shoulder, but didn't see Paige and his heart dropped. "PAIGE!" he bellowed and reached up to grab the top of the truck and pull himself up to peer into the cab. He sighed in relief when he saw her laying on her side, unharmed. But the next second, he screamed in pain as something hot ripped through his bicep and burst out the other side. He fell back down in the bed of the truck, feeling dizzy and disoriented at the pain. "Oh fuck," he groaned as he saw the bullet wound in his arm.

Alice's eyes went wide as she saw the blood pouring from Phoenix's arm and she quickly ripped off a part of her guardian robes. The road was rough and it was hard to stabilize Phoenix when they barely had a second of peace. She rolled over to him and quickly pressed the makeshift bandage to the hole in his arm. "Hang in there!" she shouted over the spray of bullets and the sound of the engine and wind rushing by.

Goten didn't know what had happened that made Phoenix scream out like that, but as long as he was still making noise, he was alive, and Goten didn't have time to worry over him. He had to get them out of there. "Hang on, baby!" he cried, gripping Paige's arm with one hand as the road became rougher, the truck bouncing harshly over the washed out ruts in the dirt. He ducked as another bullet zinged through the cab and hit the dash. He prayed it didn't screw up any of the wiring or hit the engine. "C'mon, baby. C'mon, baby," he encouraged the truck as he whipped around another corner.

Paige wrenched her eyes shut, her arms wrapped protectively around her middle, praying and hoping beyond hope that her baby would survive their escape. The bumpy road was making her sick to her stomach and she was afraid that one wrong turn would send her flying forward and crush her midsection. "Hurry!" she screamed.

"Sons of bitches," Goten growled as his mind worked furiously to figure out how to get away from the vehicles that gave chase. The truck chattered over the washboards of the dirt road; it had rained just a couple days before and had washed out even more of the small ruts. He realized he could use that to their advantage. The ground would still be a bit soggy and his truck was much lighter weight than their vehicles. He swung the truck hard to the right and his forehead hit the steering wheel as the truck bounced through the ditch and popped up the other side in an open field. He, Phoenix, and Rowan often came out here to go mudding; he knew with confidence that his truck could make it across the field and hopefully to the safety of the trees on the other side.

"Goddammit!" Phoenix shouted as he and Alice bounced high in the back of the truck. The air was knocked from his lungs as he landed flat on his back on the metal truck bed. He gasped for air and turned fearful eyes on Alice. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He grasped her hand, which was covered in his blood, and squeezed it tightly. He prayed that Goten could get them out of this, get them away from those murderous bastards. It seemed crazy to him that they would chase them down like this just because they'd refused to go to whatever that facility was that they'd mentioned.

Goten glanced in the sideview mirror, a smirk pulling at his lips as he saw the two vehicles bogging down in the damp earth. His truck threw a rooster tail spray of mud as he maneuvered it across the field. A gap between the trees ahead of him came into view and he gunned it, bouncing over rough roots and a few fallen branches. The path was narrow, just slightly wider than his truck, but they'd been through this way before and he knew it well. He breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't slow down. "I think we lost 'em, baby," he grinned at Paige.

Paige felt a cold sweat over her body and she nodded. "I think I'm about to lose my lunch," she gasped out but didn't lift her head. "Is Phoenix okay?" She could smell blood in the air and hear his cries of pain in the back.

Alice sat up once they were in the safety of the woods and pressed harder on the wound in the Saiyan hybrid's bicep. He was bleeding far more than she would have expected. Eventually they would have to slow down and dress the wound properly. She frowned at the mud over her and him and just sighed; so much for being clean. "He's alright, but the bullet wound in his arm is going to have to be cleaned and dressed soon. My healing magick still isn't working," she said with a frown, but Dende had taught her the basics of healing without magick. "We need to go somewhere safe. I would say the Lookout, but we would never be able to get Paige up to the top."

"Bullet wound?!" Goten cried and glanced over his shoulder at the two in the back of the truck. He turned his attention back to the rough path and set his face determinedly. "Hold on, guys. We'll stop in just a minute. Just hold on!"

Once he was certain they were far enough into the woods and that the aliens were no longer pursuing them, he threw the truck into park and hopped out, rushing around the side to look at his nephew. "Oh, goddammit."

Phoenix felt a bit clammy and dizzy, but he managed a smile. "Ah, I'm alright," he choked out. "It could've been worse." He groaned as he looked at the rag Alice had wrapped around his bicep, the blood soaking through it on both sides. "At least it came out the other side. I'd be fucked if it was still in there." He closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to keep up a positive attitude, but damn if he wasn't in pain. "Ally to the rescue, as always."

Goten grabbed his bag and dug into it, pulling out a first aid kit. "Here," he said and handed it to Alice. "There's bandages and antiseptic and all sorts of stuff in there. Think you can bandage him up?" he asked. "Good," he said when she nodded. "There's sutures in there, but I don't think you're supposed to stitch a wound like that. You do what you think is best. I'm gonna check on your sister."

He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he returned to the cab and carefully climbed into it, watching Paige who was now sitting up again. "Are you okay?" he asked and gently laid a hand over her full belly. "Is the baby okay? I'm so sorry, honey." He could feel himself starting to shake as the adrenaline in his system overwhelmed him. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and gently turned her face to look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he repeated, his voice a whisper.

Paige leaned into Goten's touch, looking at him fiercely. "I'm fine. The baby's fine, but damn you mark my words; this kid it going to become an off roader because of you," she teased him and reclined back against the cabin seat. "Alice is right, you know. I can't climb the Lookout like this," she admitted. "Do you think…" She paused as she worked her lip back and forth, "How long would it take us to reach the cabin?"

"It depends on how far we can get with the truck," Goten answered. He frowned and shook his head. "I don't know for sure. There's no road to Dad's cabin, so I really don't know. We'll just have to take the truck as far as we can and hope that it doesn't crap out on us."

Alice half listened to the conversation in the cab, but her main focus was patching Phoenix up, "Seems like we do this a lot." She said quietly as she took the antiseptic and soaked a bandage with it before she pressed it to the wound, muttering an apology when he started, "Easy now." She said as she looked over her supplies and the wound, "We just need to get this bleeding under control." She muttered to herself.

Phoenix grit his teeth. "Damn that stings," he growled and narrowed his eyes at her. Even though his arm throbbed and burned, he was tempted to tease her about enjoying hurting him, but then he saw the worry and the fear in her eyes and decided it was best not to. His tail thumped irritatedly against the truck bed as he fought the urge to squirm away from her. He forced himself to smile, trying to find something positive to point out in that moment. "Just think about how fun that would've been if, you know, we weren't being shot at," he chuckled weakly. "See? We always did try to get you to go muddin' with us. We'll have to do it again sometime without, ya know, getting shot."

Alice gave him a look as she checked the first aid kit for more gauze so she could make a pressure bandage around his shoulder. "Somehow, I fail to see the appeal of driving a truck at high speeds through mud. I remember those times Paige came back from those excursions. Head to toe covered in mud. I would think I would sit that out and watch from the sidelines," she said as she wrapped his arm up. "There. If we can make it to the cabin in the next few days, you should be okay."

Phoenix finally settled back and sighed heavily. "Thanks, Ally," he said as he tried to make himself more comfortable. "I owe you. Again."

Goten looked over at them, his eyes scanning over the supplies in the bed of the truck. He had a couple cans of gas there that he always kept, just in case. "I think we can make it there in the truck," he said. "If we could take the main roads, we could drive there in a few hours. But I don't want to risk it. It'll be slower going off-road, but we're less likely to run into something like that," he said and jerked his head back the way they'd come. "Let's get out of here before they come looking for us."

Paige nodded leaning back against the seat, casting a glance over her shoulder at the two in the back. Alice was folding up the blanket to put under Phoenix's head. She didn't like the look of worry on her sister's face. "It's for the best, no more getting shot at. I'll end up having this baby before we get there if there's much more of that," she said with a frown.

"Don't do that," Goten said as he climbed into the truck again. He looked over at his mate with a new worry in his eyes. It was far too early for the baby to be born yet. They had a few more months before she was due. He reached over and rubbed at her belly. "Hold on, baby. Just try to relax; I'll get us there as quick as I can."


	4. Sunset

Android Seventeen lounged on the couch in the small apartment he shared with his long-time girlfriend, reading a novel in the waning light that shone through the window. He normally didn't care much for reading, but he was so bored he didn't know what else to do with himself. Besides, he needed a distraction from the growling hunger in his stomach.

The power had been out for over a week and they were almost out of food. Neither of them cared much for cooking, so their pantry was fairly bare even before the blackout. Now the inside of it looked just plain sad. And whatever had been in the refrigerator had long since gone bad. He didn't even dare to open the thing now for fear of the smell.

The whole city was a mess. The longer the people went without food and their everyday comforts, the worse the rioting became. The new police force was trying to keep order, offering safety in the new facilities they provided, and many people were now flocking to the doors of the place. He and Leelee had even discussed going there, but they hadn't gotten desperate enough to actually do it yet. In fact, the more they witnessed the alien police force taking people away in the big trucks, the more opposed they were to the idea.

And the biggest red flag was the way they were affected after the blackout. Leelee had lost her energy and her magick. All of their electronics seemed to be malfunctioning, even the battery powered ones, and that unfortunately included parts of himself. He'd even had moments where he fell into a sort of stupor, his eyes glassing over as he just stood there like he'd completely shut down. It was even worse when he'd tried to use his energy and he'd completely passed out before he could even form the blast in his hand or lift off the ground. It had scared Leelee to death.

He turned the page of the novel without really paying attention to the words on the paper. His stomach grumbled again and he finally laid the book on his chest with a sigh. He looked over at Leelee, who was sitting in a big squashy chair, her own nose buried in a book. "Babe, we're gonna have to do something," he finally said. "I'm starving and I know you are, too. We gotta get some more food in this house somehow."

She looked up at him, her own stomach grumbling. "Yeah, those crackers aren't really cutting it anymore." She folded the corner of her page and closed her book, setting it next to her. "The groceries are empty, fast food is out." She frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "I still don't know about those shelters. Seems awfully convenient that these aliens were right here the very next day after the power went out. I mean, how could they have been summoned to help that quickly?" They'd heard rumors from the other tenants in their apartment building about the supposedly safe houses the aliens had set up. She stood up and went over to her boyfriend and sat down in his lap, curling up against him. "What should we do?"

Seventeen wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I could try to sneak out and see if I can't find a place that hasn't been looted yet," he said. He was trying to think of anywhere that perhaps other people might have overlooked. But everything that came to mind seemed like an obvious choice. He ran his hand slowly up and down her back. "Yeah, we're not going to one of those places. I can't believe so many people are just willingly walking into them. We don't know what's going on there."

Leelee nodded and leaned into his touch, tilting her head in thought. "So, feel free to shoot this down, but what if we just packed up a few things and make for the countryside? We can grab your fishing poles and just eat fish for a while. Better than crackers. And it's a replenishable source. I mean, how hard can it be to cook a fish? Just impale that sucker on a stick and roast it like a marshmallow, right?"

Seventeen raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "This coming from the woman who sets pop-tarts on fire." He let his head thunk back against the armrest of the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. "I mean, getting out of here would be a good idea, but I don't know if we can make it out of the city." He winced as the now-familiar sound of gunshots rang outside. He could hear the muffled sound of a voice ringing through a loudspeaker and the low rumble of the big box trucks that carried the people away. "This is insane. We should've tried to leave that first night when the power went out, but we didn't think anything like this was going to happen." And how could they have known? A simple blackout wasn't a reason to abandon their home.

Leelee kissed his cheek, sliding her hand into his long, silky black hair. "We can't stay here. We are just going to wither away into nothing or get desperate and start cannibalizing ourselves for food." She snorted and pulled back to look into his blue eyes. "I'd rather go out fighting than laying down and taking it like a bitch. We have to try," she insisted, but there was an uneasy feeling settling in her gut. The fear that this could be it, that they could be captured or worse.

Seventeen chewed his lip for a moment. "I know," he finally sighed. "Let's see if we can't wait it out just a few more days. It's chaos out there right now. Maybe things will calm down and then we can sneak out of the city." He winced even as he said it; he could hear more screaming outside. "I just wish I knew what they are here for."

"I know." Leelee nodded. "Okay, I think I can swing that. We can last a few more days," she said as she stood up and kissed his lips before she turned and headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to be brave and dig through the freezer, see if there's anything worth salvaging."

"Oh gods," Seventeen chuckled. "You are a brave woman." He smiled softly as he watched her, thinking she was just as beautiful to him now as she had been the night they met, almost twenty years ago. He almost snorted at that; it made them sound old. And Leelee certainly didn't look like she was in her mid-thirties. He bit his lower lip as he watched her hips sway, her long legs carrying her towards the kitchen. She was still as slender, graceful, beautiful as she'd always been. Her dark brown eyes still held that mischievous gleam they'd always carried and her dark brown skin was still smooth and soft, though she gave credit of all of it to glamour spells. He didn't buy it. He swore she was naturally that way. He shot her a big grin as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You're still the sexiest bitch I've ever laid eyes on."

He gave a start as he heard a commotion from the apartment below them. "The hell?" he breathed and jumped to his feet, staring at the floor. He could hear raised voices and loud thumps and bangs as if furniture had been knocked over. Something glass broke and he heard a woman scream out. He didn't know if it was the looters or the aliens who had entered the apartment building, but someone was in there causing trouble. "Fucking great," he grumbled.

Leelee had turned her head back to Seventeen, about to make a comment back at him, but the words died in her mouth as she heard the commotion. A fear lanced through her chest as she heard shouting and the loud thudding of heavy boots climbing the stairwell. Thoughts of food vanished from her head as she went back into the living room, into Seventeen's arms when she heard the heavy pounding on their door and an unfamiliar voice demanding that they come out.

"Shit," she breathed and looked at her love, her heart aching as a panic set in. Looters didn't knock on doors. She reached up to cup his face in her hands and she kissed him soundly, desperately, sliding her tongue into his mouth, drinking down his sweet taste. "Gods, I don't want to go with them, Seventeen. I don't." She wrapped her trembling arms around his neck and clung to him. They'd already heard too much about those places; lots of people went in, but none of them came out. She could feel the tears burn the corners of her eyes as terror swept through her. "I don't want to go."

"Then we won't," he said fiercely and held her tight to him. He kissed her back, drinking in the sweetness of her lips, the warmth of her mouth. He pulled back and met her eyes with intensity. "We may not have our powers anymore, but we're still trained fighters. We have years of training and battles under our belts. We're not going down without a fight." Everyone else might have let themselves be captured, or have even gone willingly to the shelters, but he was not. Nor would he let that happen to Leelee.

He moved protectively in front of her as the door burst open, the frame splintering. "Get the fuck out of my home!" Seventeen bellowed at them, clenching his fists and raising his arms in preparation of an attack. There were four of the officers who stood in the doorway, their rifles ready in their hands as their eyes scanned the apartment. He swallowed nervously. This wouldn't be a fair fight at all. "The hell do you want?"

"We have orders to bring in every civilian for your protection," one of the officers said, almost as if reciting a line he'd repeated numerous times before. The mask with the big circular filters across the bottom half of his face did nothing to muffle his voice. The thick black rubber mask contrasted starkly against his pale white skin. His flat eyes roamed over the apartment before he looked at them again. "Many people have already come to the compound of their own will and have received the benefits of our hospitality. Food, water, medicine. It would be best if you came willingly."

A second officer moved farther into the living room and paused to look at the framed photographs on the wall. He gave pause as his eyes landed on one of the larger pictures there. It was a photo of Seventeen's sister with her husband Tora on their wedding day. He pulled it from the wall and studied it, his eyes lingering on Tora's tail. "You know a Saiyan?" he asked, turning and holding up the picture.

Seventeen scowled at the officer. "Yeah, he's my brother-in-law," he spat. "What's that got to do with anything?" His eyes flicked to the other officers standing there, the way they held their rifles, pointed at himself and Leelee. He mentally cursed himself; his pistol was in the bedside drawer at the back of the apartment. He didn't know if he could get to it or not and even if he did, he was still outmatched four to one. He moved carefully, slowly pushing Leelee behind him back towards their bedroom. "Look, we're fine here. We don't need to go to your shelter or whatever it is. Why don't you just leave?"

Leelee hugged Seventeen harder. "We don't need any help. We are getting along just fine! Leave us be!" she protested, not liking the way they came towards them. She let Seventeen guide her as they inched towards their bedroom door. She didn't know what they could want with Tora or the other Saiyans, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. It never was. "You have no place here," she said, "If you are here to help and we don't want your help, then GET OUT."

"Afraid it doesn't work that way," the first officer replied coldly. "Either you come in peaceably, or we'll have no choice but to bring you in by force. Especially if you have information about the Saiyans here on earth." He moved forward as Seventeen continued to slowly walk backwards down the hall. "Really, all you're doing is making this harder on yourselves."

"I don't know anything about Saiyans. If you're talking about my brother-in-law, all I know is he's a dick and we don't speak. I just put that picture up to shut my sister up. I thought the tail was a deformity," Seventeen lied. He didn't think the aliens were buying it. His heart raced as they neared the door to the bedroom. He suddenly shoved Leelee backwards into the room and slammed the door, bracing his feet against it as the aliens ran forward and hit the door with their weight, trying to break in. "Leelee! Get my pistol out of the drawer!"

Leelee dove for the nightstand, her hands shaking as she yanked the drawer open and grabbed the gun. "HERE!" she shouted and tossed the firearm to him. She grit her teeth. She didn't like the way they looked at them, the picture. She was damn sure she wasn't going to give up Eighteen or Tora. She was dead sure on that. They meant too much to her and Seventeen. And if these aliens thought for one second that they had any sort of tactic that could convince her to give them up, they were sadly mistaken. The training she and Seventeen had gone through under Vegeta's guidance all those years ago still resonated within her. They hadn't given in then, and she was certain that they wouldn't give in now.

Seventeen rolled back and got to his feet as the door burst open and he fired a shot at the first officer, striking the alien in the neck. A smirk touched his lips as the alien slumped to the floor and he took aim at the second officer, but his eyes went wide the next second as the gun merely clicked. He could've kicked himself. He hadn't reloaded the magazine after the last time he went to the range.

"We need them alive!" the officer barked at his comrades as Seventeen rushed forward and attacked him. He cried out as a swift kick from the android threw him flat on his back. He pushed himself up on his hands and watched the dark-haired man take on the remaining officers. He had to admit that he was impressed with the raw strength and calculated moves of the android. But the fight didn't last long; one of the officers slammed the butt of the rifle stock down on the back of Seventeen's head, knocking him to the floor.

Leelee screamed as she watched them knock Seventeen to the floor and she roared in anger as she rushed the alien that had hit Seventeen with the butt of his gun. She could barely feel herself as she attacked them. Pure instinct kicked in as she attacked, her muscles moving of their own accord from years of training. Her fist connected with the nose of one of their faces, and the sickening crunch of bone met her ears.

Seventeen raised his head, his eyes blurry as he watched Leelee attack. As if he hadn't felt glitchy enough as it was, something had definitely been damaged when he was hit. Pain zinged through his head as he tried to call out a warning to her. Another alien rushed her from behind and brought his rifle up to her neck, choking her. "No," Seventeen muttered weakly. He saw the officer she'd hit sink to his knees as blood poured from his nose. She hadn't even hit the guy that hard, not without her energy. "You weak bastards. That's why you've fucked with everyone's energy, isn't it? That's why you're hiding behind your guns. You're pathetic."

Leelee gasped out as she was choked. She heard Seventeen and she tried to pry away the gun on her neck. "Weak?" That's why, she thought, that's why their powers were gone. They would be too easily destroyed if they had been left alone. This was a cold, calculated attack on the planet, to drain its people of their energy, no matter who they were. It didn't matter what race or species, everyone was affected by whatever they had brought to this world. "You bastards," she choked out as her vision began to darken.

"Bring them," an officer barked and frowned down at his fallen comrade who had bled out during the scuffle. It was disappointing to see the loss of one of their own. There were so few of their kind as it was. A cold fury burned through his veins and it took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to shoot them both. He felt dizzy as his breath came in harsh gasps and he struggled to draw enough clean, nutrient rich air through the breathing apparatus on his face. He looked to the other officers, "Let's see what they know about the Saiyans."

Seventeen groaned as they pulled him roughly to his feet. His legs felt like they were made of jello, his knees wobbling as he struggled to keep himself upright. Damn them all. He stumbled on the stairs as they led him and Leelee outside to the sidewalk. "I ain't telling you shit," he spat as he fell to his knees. He could see people being loaded into a large box truck, more officers standing around to direct them. Many of the people didn't seem to be putting up a fight, some of them even looked eager to get into the trucks, to be taken away from the chaos that had broken out over the city. Others, however, were putting up a fight and Seventeen felt a slight pride in that.

"Tell us where to find the Saiyans," the officer demanded and stood before them, staring down at them with his cold eyes.

Leelee frowned as they were forced to the sidewalk. She looked over to Seventeen, catching his eyes. She smiled at him. "Gods, you are the sexiest person I've ever known," she said happily before she reached out and took his hand in hers. "As far as I'm concerned, these wankers can go fuck off."

Seventeen smiled back at her, even as the alien pressed a handgun to his temple. If he was to die, he was happy that the last thing he would see was her beautiful, smiling face. She looked breathtaking in the warm light of the setting sun. He slowly turned his eyes to the officer. "You might as well kill us. Because nothing you do can make us tell you shit," he spat before he looked to Leelee again. His heart ached that it would end this way for them, but there was something comforting about the fact that they would die together. And he was okay with that. He gave her a wink. "See you on the other side." He barely registered the sound of the recoil of the gun before his world went silent and black.

Leelee couldn't stop the cry that wrenched from her throat as the gun went off, the fingers in her hands went slack as Seventeen's eyes went lifeless and he slumped to the ground. "MURDERERS!" she screamed, crying out loudly. She could hear the panic from the people being loaded into the trucks and had she really been paying attention, she would have felt a sick pleasure from stirring the pot. "Seventeen," she sobbed, barely hearing the aliens threatening her with the same fate if she didn't cooperate. She didn't flinch as she felt the cold metal of the gun pressed to her head. "You can all go to hell," she numbly muttered, her eyes not wavering from the love of her life.

"Stupid human," the alien snarled before he pulled the trigger and Leelee's body fell to the ground next to Seventeen. The onlookers who had been protesting and resisting being loaded into the trucks had gone silent. He turned towards them to speak in a loud, authoritative tone. "We are here to assist your world in a time of need. It is for your safety that you must come to the compound we have set up for you. But anyone among you who attacks an officer will be dealt with accordingly. It is in your best interest to cooperate." He turned to one of his comrades again. "Get them off the sidewalk," he spat hatefully.

The other officers nodded and dragged Seventeen's and Leelee's bodies over to the ditch and unceremoniously dumped them there as everyone watched on in horror.

"Good. Let's get back. I think we've cleaned up this section of the city well enough."


	5. The Tower

Jenny frowned as she looked over the side of the Lookout before back at her husband. "I don't like this," she said. It had been one week since the power went out and their powers gone. They had plenty of non-perishable food, but that wasn't the problem. They hadn't seen their children in seven days. Alice never came back after the night out and considering what had happened, she supposed that was understandable. "We don't know what's going on down there. If Alice isn't back, then I think it's safe to say whatever is affecting us is affecting her." She looked over the side again, never before had the edge scared her, but then again, she didn't have to fear when she could fly. Not the case now. "You really think it's a good idea to climb down?"

"No," Piccolo answered honestly. "But I don't think we have a choice." He was nearly sick with worry over his daughters, especially Alice. He carefully took Jenny's hand and pulled her away from the edge. They would have to go down through the maze to even get to the tower and then it was a very long climb down. There were no stopping points, nowhere to rest. Once they started their descent, they'd have to commit to it. "Maybe I should go alone," he said. "I'm stronger, I can make it."

Jenny slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "True, but I don't think I'm going to let you make this trip on your own. What if you fell and I didn't know?" She bit her lip and let him lead her back to the kitchen. She longed to hear Alice walking the edge like usual, her staff tapping against the tile almost methodically. "How long do you think it will take to climb down to the bottom?"

"A day at least," he answered. He frowned at the thought. Energy or no energy, they were both extremely fit due to their constant training. But even so, it was a grueling task ahead of them. He hated to risk his mate's life should something go wrong, but this was their daughters they were talking about. He would risk his life for them. And he knew Jenny felt the same. "Let's not waste any more time. We'll get some water to take with us and we'll go. We can't carry much; we don't need the extra weight."

She nodded and went to the cabinets next to the kitchen sink and took out two clean flasks, filling them to the brim before she handed one to her husband and secured the second one to herself. "Where do you think they would have gone?" she asked, "Gohan's you think?" She moved to the pantry and took out a couple of packs of deer jerky that Sabriena had made for her not long ago.

"There or Capsule Corp," he answered. "Paige idolizes Vegeta almost as much as you do. And it's closer to Goten's restaurant. I think we should check there first." He led the way to the stairs that descended deep into the Lookout. "Stay close to me, I don't want to get separated in here and end up looking for each other for days." He gave her small smile, grateful that she was going with him. "They're fine, wherever they are. They're smart. We'll probably find them sparring with Vegeta in the backyard like there's nothing to worry about."

Jenny slipped her hand into his, staying close to his side as he led them through the maze. "I hope we get our powers back before we decide we want to come back up here. Or hell, I would like it if at least the damn hover car was back to normal. Maybe Bulma can fix that at least," she muttered. "And I want to talk to the contractor who built this place this ridiculously high."

Piccolo chuckled at that. "I'm relatively sure whoever that was is long gone from this world." Even when she was irritated, Piccolo couldn't help thinking that his wife was cute. He sighed as they walked through the endless labyrinth of stairs. He remembered how Paige would sneak down here and hide when she was little, refusing to come out, and they'd have to go get Goku to instant transmission to wherever she was to bring her back. He sighed heavily. "Of course something like this has to happen when Alice is away from the Lookout. She'd be able to tell us what is going on."

Jenny snorted. "Of course, fates didn't want to make it that easy on us," she said. "I just have this bad feeling in my gut about this. Half of me wants to stay put, but the other half… I'm worried about our girls and with Paige being pregnant, even more so," she admitted as she felt the air around them shift as if it were alive. "Maybe we will finally figure out what's going on."

Piccolo nodded. He knew Paige was capable of taking care of herself, and he now trusted Goten to protect her, but in her condition, he didn't like the thought of how vulnerable she was. It was still strange to him to think that he would soon have a grandchild, but he knew without a doubt that he would do anything to protect that baby. They finally reached the bottom level of the Lookout and Piccolo knelt to open a trapdoor. He could see the tower, the grooves in it that they would use for hand and foot holds.

He looked up at Jenny and took her hand again, pulling her gently to him so he could kiss her. "Let me go first. Take it slow, there's no need to rush. It's a long way down, but we can do this," he assured her. He kissed her once more before he climbed down through the door. The stone was warm and smooth against his hand, smoother than he would've liked for it to be. He looked up at Jenny, "I love you."

She smiled at him. "Love you more, you sexy green alien," she said as she swallowed hard and looked down at the tower, her belly doing a flip flop as she watched him climb down a little way. "But I think I'm really going to hate this," she muttered as she reached out and grasped the first groove and climbed down through the trapdoor. "Remind me later to come back and close this. Or maybe we can have Alice do it, she seems to navigate this maze as if its second nature," she said as she looked down for her next foot hold, the wind rushing past her ears making her shiver, "Yeah, okay, hating this already."

"Try not to think about it. Just concentrate on your next move. Try to go at a steady pace. We can't afford to slip." He felt his own nerves fray as he didn't take his own advice. His mind played horrible scenarios in which he or Jenny fell and he shuddered. He pushed the images from his thoughts. He couldn't afford to be distracted now.

Down and down they climbed, and every time Piccolo thought that surely they were near the bottom, he'd chance a glance down at the ground and feel his heart sink. He'd never given much consideration to how high that tower really was. But now he couldn't help but to think that it was ridiculous. "I know the guardians needed to seclude themselves from the world so they could have clarity in their work, but this is unnecessary," he muttered darkly. His shoulders burned and his fingers were an achingly numb.

Jenny swallowed hard, pausing as her shoulders shook, her hands twitching as her muscles started to give out. Every time she looked down, the ground seemed further and further away. "Piccolo," she gasped out, sliding her foot across the next step down. "I don't think I can hold on for much longer. If we ever make it down, I'm going to insist that someone builds a slide to come down the next time we are without our freaking powers."

Piccolo looked up at her, fear piercing his heart. "Jenny, you have to," he said firmly. "Letting go is NOT an option, you hear me? You take so much damn pride in being Vegeta's daughter; what would he think of you if he found out you fell while trying to climb down this tower? Now you hold on and keep moving." He hated to bark at her like that, but he knew challenging her would drive her harder than begging would.

Jenny grit her teeth and forced herself to move down further. "Gods, you always pull that card on me when you need me to push myself further," she hissed and moved to step down again, but her heart jumped into her throat as she missed her footing and she could barely have time to scream as she felt herself fall. "PICCOLO!"

"NO!" he cried as she fell and he reached out to snatch her hand. A strangled cry issued from his throat as he held onto the tower one-handed, the other wrapped firmly around Jenny's wrist. "Hang on," he commanded, gritting his teeth as he clung desperately to her and the tower. This was stupid; he should have insisted that she stay where she was safe instead of letting her come with him. He looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Reach for the tower, Jenny. You can do it."

Jenny sobbed out, her heart pounding away against her ribcage as she reached out desperately for the tower. Every part of her body was aching and begging her to just give up. Gods, but Vegeta would never let her hear the end of it. Piccolo would follow her to the afterlife and give her hell. She screamed out as she swung to the tower, grabbing hold of the ledge crying out as it slipped from her grasp. "This damn thing is too slippery!"

"No, it's not," Piccolo growled through clenched teeth. "You can do this. You're stronger than this. It's not impossible." He was desperate for her to believe in herself, for her to muster up the strength to keep going. "Jennifer," he said, locking eyes with her. "I know you can do this. Think about everything we've been through, all the obstacles you've overcome in your life. You're going to let a simple tower defeat you?" His arms burned in protest, his fingers ready to slip at any moment. But it was nothing in comparison to the pain he felt in his heart at the thought of losing her like this.

Jenny roared out and tried again, grasping the tower again and holding on tightly. "FUCK THIS TOWER," she screamed and held on tightly while her feet scrabbled for purchase. She leaned her head against the cold stone as she finally settled and Piccolo climbed down to her level. "Fuck, I don't know what I would want more. To do this or… well, okay, no I don't want to go through cancer again. But fuck, this is a close second."

Piccolo's shoulders shook violently as he clung to the tower next to her and looked at her. A proud smile played across his lips. "I knew you could do it," he gasped. He let his eyes close as he drew a few long breaths to steady himself. "Okay," he breathed. "We can't stop." He opened his eyes and leveled his gaze at her again. "Are you okay?"

Jenny nodded at him. "Gods, good thing you have fast reflexes. I would be a smear on the ground right now," she breathed and looked down again. "Gods, let's just get this over. I'm going to kiss the ground as soon as we get there," she said as she licked her lips. She was thirsty and her heart was still pounding. She snorted, "I don't want to think about what happens if I have to go to the bathroom."

He couldn't help himself from chuckling. "Pretty sure if you had to go, it would've happened when you fell," he said. He started climbing down the tower again, trying to separate his mind from the pain without losing focus on what he was doing. He tried to encourage her as they moved, telling her to think about their daughters, about how they could rest as soon as they reached the bottom, about the bragging rights they would have for climbing down without their energy. Anything and everything he could think of to keep them both motivated to keep moving.

Jenny found that the climb down was easier as they talked about this and that, distracting each other from the descent. The next time she bothered to look down, she felt relief wash through her as she could finally see the ground and it didn't send her stomach into jumbles. "Holy shit, nearly there. Good gods, never doing this again. Never, never, never," she breathed, her pace quickening as the finish line was finally in sight. "Come on, I'm going to sit for a week now."

Piccolo was just as encouraged as she was and he moved faster, thinking only of the relief he would feel once their feet were on solid ground again. He didn't know how many hours it took to get that far, but in all honesty, he didn't want to think about it. He let his fingers slip from the edge when they were only a few feet above the ground and he fell over on his side in the cool grass, breathing heavily. "Thank the gods," he gasped.

Jenny fell down a few seconds later, her muscles screaming in protest as she finally stopped moving. "Oh gods. Never. Ever. Again," she cried as she curled up on her side, crawling over to her husband and laid her head on his chest. "Gods, we are going to find out why the hell we had to just do that. As soon as we find the girls. As soon as I get feeling back in all of my limbs," she rattled on as she went for the water on her waist, taking a long pull from the water.

Piccolo weakly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took a drink of his own water. "Gods, that's good," he murmured. "I never thought I'd say this, but I almost feel hungry." Climbing down that tower had taken much more out of him than he cared to admit. He turned his face to her and pressed a long, solid kiss to her forehead. "I think you really must be a Saiyan. No one else could've done what you just did."

Jenny leaned up and kissed him on the lips before she pressed a hand to his forehead. "You're hungry? Good gods, who are you and what have you done with my husband?" She chuckled and leaned back against him. "You want some beef jerky or should we find something more vegetarian?" she asked, not wanting to move around to see exactly where they were. It was probably going to take them more time to get anywhere.

Piccolo shook his head. "No, I'll find some more water and I'll be fine," he answered. "Really, Jenny, you need that food. I'm alright." He closed his eyes as he laid his head back with a groan. He frowned at his fingers; they were aching and stiff from the climb down. "I'm glad the girls didn't try to climb the tower. Paige couldn't have done it right now and Alice isn't strong enough for something like that. Let's just hope they're either with Vegeta or at Goten and Paige's house." He tugged her closer to lay her head on his chest.

Jenny nodded and lazily opened up one of the packs of jerky and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. She was aching all over and she knew that tomorrow she would be so sore that she probably wouldn't be able to move a muscle. "Do you know where we are? I've never actually come straight down before. It's weird. And I can't sense anyone's energy. It's all weird."

Piccolo nodded. "I can't sense anyone either," he said with a frown. He'd hoped that maybe once they were on the ground that they could sense some of the others. But there was nothing. "I don't know. We're west of West City." He paused and pressed his lips together to stop himself from snickering; he usually wasn't a smart-ass like that. "Jenny, you know I don't pay attention to earthling things much. I figured you'd have better knowledge about this sort of thing." If he needed to go somewhere, he focused on the direction or a person's energy. He didn't bother with names of towns or other such things that he found trivial.

Jenny pressed her lips together and finally just shrugged. "Oh hell, I don't care. Once I see a sign or something, we will be fine. I don't suppose you know which way is East?" she teased him, and relaxed back against him. "I have a map back up in the tower, but fuck that shit. Good lords, I'll be lost any day than going back up there without flying. Where's Goku when you need him?" she snickered.

Piccolo weakly raised his arm and pointed. "That way is east," he said with a groan. "And Goku is that way," he said, pointing to the north. He forced himself to sit up and look around. There wasn't much daylight left. "Let's get moving. The faster we get to Capsule Corp, the better." He reached down and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand and started towards West City, his only thoughts of finding their daughters.

Jenny entwined their fingers together, the rush of their decent was starting to wear off and exhaustion was starting to pull at her. She leaned against her husband as he led them to, what would hopefully be, Capsule Corp. "I'm so done with being worried. As soon as we find them and make sure that they are alright, I say we take a vacation. Just the two of us. No more of this nonsense for a while."

Piccolo thought about that for a moment. He and his wife had never really gone on vacation. But the idea was suddenly appealing to him. "Yeah?" he asked and looked down at her as she leaned against him. "I think that'd be alright. What'd you have in mind?" It felt good to talk about something besides the growing worry he felt in his stomach.

She smiled and leaned her head against his arm. "Oh, I dunno. Some place secluded, private. No one around to hear us for miles." Jenny looked up at him, "Some place wintery maybe? Where we can cuddle up... ah, but you don't feel cold do you?" She pouted for a moment before she shrugged. "Ah well, I'm sure we will think of something. I feel like I could crawl into bed with you for a month right now. Forget about the tower and everything."

"We can do that," he said and gave her a warm smile. "Whatever you want." He paused to kiss the top of her head and hugged her close. Even though the cold didn't affect him, he still thought it might be nice to have an excuse to just sit around and hold his mate close. "We'll find somewhere to go," he promised. "As long as it makes you happy, I'm all for it."

They were weary and extremely sore by the time they reached a road and found a little house sitting there. "Let's ask if we could have some water and maybe they'll be kind enough to share some food for you," Piccolo suggested and led the way up the little path to the door. He stopped before they reached it. "Perhaps you should ask. I'll wait right here," he said, lingering in the gathering darkness. Most people found him intimidating, to say the least, and he didn't want to frighten whoever answered the door. He handed her his flask. "Go ahead. I'll keep an eye out."

Jenny smiled at him and took both of their flasks in hand as she walked up the stone steps to the front door. In the waning light, it was hard to see the door, the lights weren't on. She raised her hand and went to knock on the door, but paused when the door swung inward of its own accord. "Um, hello? Is anyone home? My husband and I were wondering if we could get some water and food?" she asked, pushing the door open all the way. She blinked at the empty state of the house. Nothing looked to be stolen or out of place, but it was empty. Pictures of family still on the walls, the chair up right. "Hello? I'm not here to harm you! I just need some food and water!"

She took a few steps inside and reached for the light switch on the wall and flipped it on, but nothing happened. "Damn." She turned and looked over her shoulder at Piccolo. "No one's home! Seems like their electricity is out, too," she said as she looked back towards the door, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the broken lock. "Looks like someone broke in already. Who ever lived here must be gone for a while," she said as she walked in further and went for the kitchen. She had a nagging sense that she was breaking and entering, but she reminded herself she was just there to get water and food. She opened up the fridge and recoiled from the foul smell that came from inside. "Rotten," she spat and shut the door before she turned and went to the sink. She sighed happily when the cold water came on without any trouble, "At least something works."

Piccolo walked cautiously into the house. He strained his ears for any clue that the house was inhabited, but all was silent save for the running water. He graciously accepted the flask from Jenny and gulped down the water before he refilled the flask again. It was obvious that the house hadn't been abandoned for long. It was clean and tidy without a speck of dust anywhere. But the broken lock indicated that someone had obviously forced their way into the house. He frowned over at the door. "I don't think whoever lives here will be back anytime soon," he said darkly. If robbers had broken in, surely the house would have been searched for valuables and wouldn't look nearly as nice as it did. "I don't like this. Something's wrong about it. But I think we should stay here tonight and rest. I think it's unlikely that whoever broke in here will be back."

Jenny bit her lip, but nodded. "We'll see if we can bar the door with a chair or something," she said as she looked around and spotted used candles setting on the counters with some match boxes stacked neatly. She quickly lit two and pushed one towards her husband before she took the other and opened up the freezer. It was still cool, but there wasn't much to be found inside. She shook her head. "I'm going to see if there's a basement. Maybe there's a deep freezer with something in it."

Piccolo didn't much like the idea of her eating anything that needed refrigeration at this point, but he knew she was smart enough not to eat anything that would make her sick. He followed her as she went through the house, looking for a way into a basement, if there was even one to be had. Although he no longer was able to sense the energies of his friends or even the people standing next to him, there was a strange feeling about this house. It was almost as if the people who had lived here had been frightened, desperate, their fates uncertain until that door had been kicked in. "There's something much bigger going on here," he muttered, more to himself than his wife. "This is maddening, not knowing what in the world happened to our powers."

Jenny nodded as she finally found the door to the basement, looking down into the dark stairs. "Good gods," she muttered and grasped the handrail carefully as she went down into it. If it hadn't been for Piccolo right behind her, she probably would have lost her nerve. Dark basements were prime horror movie material. Luckily, the basement wasn't that big. A washer, dryer, a section with old boxes and knick knacks. She saw the deep freezer and couldn't stop the trickle of hope that she had that there would be food of some kind inside. She pulled the door open, the ice that was still there had her relieved that anything in there might still be edible. "Give me some more light," she said as she looked through the different levels of the freezer, but she was drawn to the bottom where most of the ice was still.

She leaned far over and held the light closer, grinning as she spotted a pack of hot dogs, buried in ice in the back. "There we go, they must have over looked these," she said as she reached in and pried out the dogs. "I can make do with this," she said as she stood up and shut the freezer door, holding the cold package to her as if it would fly away if she let go.

As soon as he'd seen the ice in the freezer, he'd hoped that she would find something a little more substantial to eat than hotdogs, but if that's all there was, then he was at least grateful that she had something to eat. "Let's go back upstairs. Maybe you can heat them up over these candles?" he suggested. It sounded lame, but he didn't know what else to do and starting a fire outside seemed foolish in that moment. He didn't want to do anything to draw more attention to themselves, especially not until they knew what they were dealing with.

Jenny chuckled and let him lead the way back upstairs,."Gives a whole new meaning to candlelight dinner," she teased him as they went back to the kitchen. She grabbed a few more candles and lit them as well, pushing them close together before she looked through the drawers and found a fork that she used to pry open the plastic and soon she had a dog speared on the end of the fork, holding it over the candle flames. She was so hungry, she didn't care in that moment. Anything would do, save for that rotting food in the fridge. She glanced over at Piccolo who was refilling his water flask again. "I don't like this. It's like you said, there's something bigger going on here. The power outage, our missing powers." She shook her head and turned the fork carefully, the smell of the cooking dog making her mouth water.

Piccolo nodded as he drank deeply from the flask again and sat down across the little kitchen table from her. "We'll find out soon enough. We should reach the city by tomorrow if we travel fast enough. Surely Vegeta will know what's going on." He paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Although, if there's trouble, I don't want to waste our energy by pushing ourselves. Maybe we should take it slow and get there the next day? I don't know anymore." He groaned and covered his face with his hands as he leaned his elbows on the table. "Jenny, I'm so tired I can't think straight," he admitted, mumbling into his hands as he spoke. "I'm anxious to get to Capsule Corp and find our daughters, but I don't want to make a mistake and end up in a mess we can't get out of."

Jenny nodded and bit into the candle roasted dog, sighing as it was cooked all the way through and quickly ate it down while she speared another on her fork. "These should be good sitting out. Or maybe I should go throw these extras in the freezer down stairs and save them for tomorrow." She shrugged and reached out with her free hand, covering Piccolo's arm. "I'm exhausted too," she said as she finished up cooking and resealed the other frozen hotdogs. "Find us the bedroom and I'll go put these away real fast, okay?"

Piccolo nodded and picked up one of the candles to explore the house a bit more. He found the bedroom, a cozy little room with a full sized bed. It would be close quarters, he was used to their much bigger bed at the Lookout, but given the circumstances, he wouldn't mind holding his wife close that night and he was just grateful to have a soft place to lie down. He set the candle on the bedside table and pulled back the blankets as Jenny came into the room. "It's not much, but it'll do for one night," he said as he pulled off his shoes and helped her into the bed before he laid down beside her.

Jenny sank into the bed and let her husband pull her close. "Heh, I do like to stretch out, but considering the circumstances, this is nice too," she said laying her head down on his arm, looking up at his face. She reached a hand up, cupping his cheek and ran her thumb over his high cheekbone before she leaned in and pressed a soft, but passionate kiss to his lips a moment before she pulled back. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he whispered as he curled his arms around her and pulled her closer. He let his eyes fall closed as he touched their foreheads, their noses together. He'd nearly lost her that day; holding her like this now felt like a blessing, as if they'd been given a second chance. "You have to stop almost-dying on me," he scolded softly, a light chuckle in his voice. "You're going to make me lose my mind."

She chuckled at that, loving the way his antennae brushed the sides of her head. "Have to do something to keep you on your toes. Let it never be said that our marriage has been boring." Jenny closed her eyes, giving into the warmth of his embrace as she curled up against him. "Sleep now. I'll still be here when you wake up. I don't plan on dying any time soon. Not now. Not without you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas! It's been awhile since I answered any reviews or gave any shout-outs, so I think it's time.

First of all, **GreenSaiyan** gets a cookie for making predictions like a boss! We will see more of everyone in this story, including Catie and Trunks. I know we haven't written them in a long time and I think it's about time we paid them due attention.

**Dbzfangirl1**, I was starting to worry that YOU had dropped off the face of the planet. LOL. Kick your boss in the shin and tell him or her that you have important stuffs to read and can't be bothered with work. *snicker* Actually, don't listen to me. I'm a horrible influence.

**Nancy103**, Younger Trunks exists in our stories, we just don't write him much. I know, I need to do something about that. I'm going to attempt to address it in the next chapter, but we probably won't see him in this story. I'm sorry. (And we'll learn more about the alien's history as the story progresses. Promise.)

*whaps **Amkula** with an cyber-cucumber. Because I can.*

And finally:

Dear **Guest**, thank you for finally admitting that you're a troll. I know it took you over a year to pluck up the courage to come out from under that bridge, but for what it's worth, I'm proud of you.


	6. Run for Your Life

Vegeta wandered through Capsule Corp, grumbling to himself. It had been over a week and still, his power level hadn't come back. He didn't understand it at all. And it was infuriating, more so than the lack of electricity, which was quickly becoming a pain. His stomach growled. Between himself and Trunks, there wasn't much food left. His younger son was away, studying abroad, and they hadn't been able to contact him since the power had gone out. There had been no word from anyone - not Jenny nor Paige, not even Kakarot had been by. He wondered if they had lost their powers as well, just as he and Trunks had. None of this made any sense. He sighed and leaned in the doorway of Bulma's lab. He didn't even realize that's where his feet had been carrying him, but he should've known that's where she would be. She was looking at her computer screen, her expression livid. "The power's not coming back on, Bulma," he said in a bored tone. Hadn't they already had this discussion before? Several times over as a matter of fact. Yet all she wanted to do was to continue to drive herself nuts as she tried to figure out why her technology had failed her.

Bulma's fingers flew across the keyboard furiously, but no matter what command, what control, what button she pushed, it didn't matter. The computer stayed blank. She barely registered that her husband had said anything, but she pounded her fist against the device, a plastic key went flying. "Damn it! How is a person supposed to live like this!?" She didn't like this, not one bit. Everything was still down, even the security systems. She growled, "This isn't fair! I want to know how the hell they are doing this! Stupid aliens from some place far away."

Vegeta shook his head. They'd discussed the idea that the aliens had to be behind this. It was too coincidental that the power had gone out and then he lost his powers just after the aliens had shown up. There was talk of these safe houses offering food and shelter for those who were suffering. He didn't like the idea of them at all. People had flocked to those places of their own free will, but now he had seen the people being rounded up, herded into those places like cattle. He didn't know if the rumors were true, that once you went into the compound, there was no coming back out.

There was a crashing sound from somewhere behind him and Vegeta turned, narrowing his eyes. "More damn looters. Bulma, stay here," he growled and headed back down the hallway. Powers or no powers, he wasn't dealing with these pieces of filth coming into his home. Many had tried already, and he had managed to fend them off. The security guards around Capsule Corp were long gone and he couldn't say he blamed them. People wanted to be with their families in times of crisis. But damned if he and Trunks weren't hard pressed to keep an eye on the entire property. It was almost too much for the two of them to handle.

Bulma heard the crash and heard Vegeta's warning, but she hurried over to the door. A fear sparked in her chest for the first time since the power had gone out. "Vegeta! Don't! What if they have guns?! I'm not going to cower here in the darkness wondering if you got SHOT." She didn't know what had happened. Long late night discussions had happened between them since this first started. She was convinced someone, a whole lot of someones, was behind this. It was the only thing that made sense. There were too many coincidences, too many uncounted variables.

"Stay here," he commanded in a quiet voice and left her standing in the doorway. His temper was flaring. He'd had about enough of this already. Quiet as a shadow, he paused at the end of the hallway, surprised at the beams of light swinging through the growing darkness of the house. He pressed his back against the wall, barely peeking around the corner.

His heart stopped.

Several people in uniform had busted down the front door. He quickly realized the lights were attached to guns. People were being rounded up and now they had come for him and his wife. Quietly as he could, Vegeta ran back down the hallway, grabbing Bulma by her arms and drug her into the lab. "Shhh," he hushed her, dragging her down to the floor with him. He scooted back against the wall, ducking under a table and pulled Bulma with him. Fuck. It didn't matter how fast or strong he was. Without his power level, he was defenseless against firearms. Before, he could use his energy to block a bullet or to enhance his lightning-fast reflexes to dodge or catch them. But still, at the end of the day, he was flesh and blood, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Bulma swallowed harshly, fear sparking in her. She had never seen Vegeta like this before. She knew that he was taking the loss of his power pretty hard, but that never stopped him from beating up those looters that had been coming by. Unless these ones had guns. She couldn't stop the whimper of fear that made its way out of her throat and she pressed tightly up against the wall and Vegeta, moving so that she was certain that she wasn't in view. Oh gods, if these people killed her or killed Vegeta... She felt sick at that. She couldn't bring Vegeta back if he died. She swallowed again, pressing up against his warm body, her heart hammering so loudly in her chest, she was sure the invaders were going to hear her.

Vegeta clapped his hand over her mouth as she gave a small cry of fear. "Shhh," he breathed, softer than a whisper. His mind was working furiously. He could hear the clomping of heavy boots, the shouts of gruff voices calling for them to come out. One of the officers had announced their squad as part of a new police force, one Vegeta hadn't heard of before. He could feel his heart banging against his ribs; he barely dared to breathe. People didn't come out of those places and he could just imagine the horrors inside. He didn't want Bulma in a place like that.

His dark eyes scanned the lab. There was nothing here to use as a weapon or shield. Damn, he should've kept his old armor in here, the one Jenny had made for him that still held the faint bluish glow of magick over it. He'd looked at it just the previous day where he kept it proudly on display in a corner of their bedroom. If only there was a way to get to it.

There was the vent to an air duct across the lab. If they could get to it without being caught, perhaps they could make it out. But how much noise would that draw if they removed it? He caught Bulma's eyes and pointed at it, his look questioning.

Bulma swallowed harshly and nodded at him, before looking back over at it. She felt her own fear spike. If those monsters heard them shuffling around in the vents, it would all be over. Her thoughts went to her son, daughter, and grandson. Catie and Trunks were smart kids. They could evade this threat. She swallowed and shakily pulled away from Vegeta, taking her high-heeled shoes off, afraid that they would make sounds against the tiled floor and certainly the steel paneling in the duct. She moved, as quietly as she could, sticking to the shadows, dropping down next to the duct on the other side of the lab. She looked around, grabbed a screwdriver off of one of the tables, and quickly worked to get out the screws holding the vent in place. Her hands knew this, her movements were flawless as she worked to get the cover off.

Vegeta scooted along behind her, looking over his shoulder. His mind screamed at his wife to hurry. He prayed Trunks and Catherine got out, that Dr. and Mrs. Briefs escaped. His heart ached momentarily for them. They were elderly now. There was a good chance they weren't getting out of here. He turned and saw Bulma's slender fingers prizing the vent from the wall, the metal squeaking slightly and she cringed. His breath caught in his throat and he glanced back at the door.

He could see the beams of light shining down the hall. Fuck. He reached and helped Bulma carefully remove the vent. They were home free. He held the grate, nodding for Bulma to go ahead. He watched her crawl into the air duct ever so quietly, a bit of relief filling his chest.

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" a rough voice shouted as Vegeta suddenly found himself bathed in a beam of bright light.

His adrenaline singing through his system, Vegeta flung the grate through the air, catching the officer in the face, knocking him backwards. "BULMA, GO!" Vegeta shouted, crawling quickly into the small space after his wife, shoving at her to hurry.

Bulma couldn't stop the squeak of fear that escaped her throat as she willed her limbs to move faster and faster. They couldn't be caught. They couldn't. Her knees ached as they rubbed against the metal, but she didn't stop, she kept moving forward, crawling on and taking solace in the fact that Vegeta was right behind her, pushing her forward. They had to get out. They had to get out now. She took a left when the vent divided, remembering which way to go that would deposit them in the cover of bramble outside. She had been meaning to clear it away, thank the gods that she hadn't. They finally reached the grate that lead to the outside, but her heart stopped as she tried to push on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Vegeta! What do we do?"

"Move," he barked, pushing her to the side and squeezing past her in the small, tight space. He turned and drew his feet up to his chest, slamming his heels against it with all his strength. He could hear the clambering sounds behind him; someone had followed them through the duct. He drew back and slammed his boots against the grate again. And again. "GODDAMMIT!" he roared and finally, with one last kick, the grate fell free of the outside wall. He slid out and reached back in to grab Bulma by the wrists, pulling her with him.

Bulma allowed herself to be pulled out and they took off running through the backyard and through the fence of another yard, ducking into the shadows that they could find, running as fast as they could. She didn't dare look back, she didn't want to see how close they were. Her feet seemed to be flying, barely touching the ground at all. The whole city seemed deserted, but looters were running around, she could see more people wearing strange masks and carrying guns out of the corner of her eye. Where could they go? '_Away!_' her mind screamed at her. Their first priority was to get the hell out of the city. She didn't like this, didn't like this at all. Vegeta's hand tightened around her own, his tail curled tightly around his waist. She didn't like seeing her mate so scared, so lost, it seemed without his powers.

Vegeta was trying to keep his wits about him, fear and fury burning through his system. Through the quiet, he could hear other homes being searched, the occasional scream of fear or shout of outrage. They nearly stumbled into the beam of light cast by the headlights of an armored vehicle and he had to yank Bulma back against the wall. How far had they run? Were they still being pursued? He knew the answer was yes.

He peered around the edge of the house, his throat tightening when he saw the truck - a big box truck with men, women and children being loaded inside. "We have to get out of here," he whispered to Bulma. "Get as far out of the city as possible." How was it there were operational trucks on the street? The gas pumps had stopped working when the power went out. Something was very, very wrong. He was panting, trying to figure out which direction to go, which would be the fastest out of the city, the easiest to go without getting caught.

Bulma pointed them towards the south. "I think it's the nearest place to go to get out of the city." She frowned, she didn't know what was ahead of them, but it had been ages since Vegeta had had a decent meal. She looked around, but convenience stores and groceries had been looted already. Not to mention that anything worth eating had already rotted away in the refrigerators. She let Vegeta guide her out of the city, watching for the groups of armed men. She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief once they had the skyline of the city behind them, but she knew that they were far from safe. She wasn't sure how long they had been running, but her feet were sore, bruised, and bloody where she had stubbed a toe or two. Her own stomach was growling at her and she could hear Vegeta's clearly. She pressed her lips thin, feeling useless at the moment. They were going to need to find something to eat. Never before had she been unable to provide food for her mate, now she felt horrible about it.

Vegeta heaved a sigh as they finally reached a field. He stopped and listened for a moment. Everything around them was silent. Good. They weren't being followed, at least for the moment.

It wasn't until he started ahead at a slower pace that Vegeta realized Bulma was limping next to him. "Shit," he hissed when he saw her feet. He hooked one arm under her knees and lifted her against his chest. "You should have said something, woman," he growled at her. His heart was still hammering in his chest. The night was still young, he knew those officers could spread out their search if they wanted. They had to find shelter, somewhere to hide, and make a plan. He started off across the field, feeling terribly exposed to the open night, praying that he and his wife would make it out of this nightmare alive.

She shook her head. "Didn't want to slow us down." She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling her heart aching for him. The scare was still very close and very real, she just didn't want those people to find them. The fear of the unknown of what they would do once they did find them. She swallowed harshly and looked out over the landscape as Vegeta moved. She squinted her eyes. "There... in the distance. Is that a barn?" she asked. They were far out of the city if they were in the farmland. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how far they had run. She wrapped her arms securely around Vegeta's neck, holding him tightly as a wave of dread overcame her. She didn't want to lose him. Not him.

She didn't know what those people wanted. If they really were aliens from another world, or if they were connected with the safe houses that no one came out of. Their top priority was to stay out of sight. If they couldn't be found, they couldn't be caught. If Vegeta died and he couldn't come back, she would surely lose her mind to grief. She closed her eyes tightly as her face went hot and tears prickled at her eyes.

Vegeta saw the building she pointed to. "Good eye," he said softly. He carried her to the edge of the field and sat her down. "Stay here. I'll see if anyone's inside." He shot her a warning glare when she started to protest and he hurried up to the barn. There was a house a few hundred yards away. Gods, everything was so dark and silent this far out of the city. He crept up to the door of the barn, looking inside. It seemed empty, save for a couple of chickens perched on the side of an old horse stall. He frowned at the musty smell of straw, but it would at least provide them a place to stay for the night and he thought it unlikely that whatever that police force was would venture this far out to search an old barn.

He stepped back out and beckoned Bulma over. "I think it's safe enough," he said in hushed tones. "But there might be someone in that house. We'd better keep quiet." He hated that he couldn't provide more for her. Bulma deserved better than this.

Bulma nodded, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. The inside of the barn was warm, but dark. There was a loft section where she could see piles of hay, maybe a blanket or two. She couldn't tell. It smelled of dirt, clean straw, slightly mousy odor as well. She sighed. Ah well. She wasn't one of those prim and prissy stuck up girls. She could sleep anywhere, though with the thought of people following them, she didn't know if she could. She went over to the ladder and hoisted herself up, peeking over the loft area before she pulled herself the rest of the way up. "This is a good vantage point, we can see anyone coming into the barn." She looked down at him, before she eyeballed one of the chickens. Fat plump little things, but she shook her head. It would make far too much noise and she really didn't want to feather a chicken. She wasn't even sure how. "We need to find you something to eat."

Vegeta hauled himself up into the loft beside her, noticing the way she looked at the chickens. "Yeah? And even if we did, how are we going to cook it? A fire out here would draw the attention of anyone in that house. And that's assuming we're lucky and don't burn this entire place down." But he couldn't deny the way his stomach was growling, the hunger pains gnawing at him. He was exhausted. Power level or no, his metabolism was still through the roof. He knew his body was still producing the normal amount of energy, he just couldn't seem to harness it anymore. And that infuriated him to no end.

The hay beneath them was soft and he leaned back into it, groaning. He drew Bulma's bare feet into his lap, looking them over in the tiny bit of moonlight that streamed into the barn. She'd really torn the hell out of her feet, running through the city and then the rough terrain as they'd made their escape. "Damn it all," he growled. "You can't travel like this."

Vegeta was right. She nodded and sighed, leaning back into the hay, wincing slightly as Vegeta looked her feet over. "Maybe in the morning we can see who is in the house and ask if they have anything they can spare and maybe a pair of shoes for me. Maybe there is a chicken coop with eggs. If this place is deserted, maybe we can make a small fire in the house to fry up the eggs." She paused, studying the way her prince looked to her, the light of the moon,falling over his face, his skin. Highlighting his muscles and the sharp line of his jaw. She pulled her feet from him and scooted to him, pressing up against his side, laying her head on his shoulder, throwing an arm over his chest. She looked up at him, into his dark eyes, "Thanks for helping me get out of there."

He nodded. His mind was still on fire, thinking over everything that had happened in the past couple of hours, all the new information. People were being rounded up, there was a new police force, and most likely they had something to do with the blackouts. And those people still had access to batteries that functioned and fuel. And now he and Bulma were fugitives. He wasn't sure if the people who owned this barn were still here and if they were, it was likely they weren't going to be friendly. But she was right - they needed food and water and she needed a pair of shoes.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, tucking the other behind his head as he stared up at the rafters of the barn. "Bulma," he said in a low tone, "I need you to promise me something. I need you to swear to me that you will follow any order I give you. If I tell you to run, you will do it without question. If I tell you to hide, to go on without me, I need to know that you will do it. Everything's changed and I cannot go forward without knowing that I have your word."

Bulma felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew that tone. He was very serious, but so was she. "No. No I can't do that, Vegeta. I can't go on without you. I'm not going to leave you to face whatever that is alone." She let out a shaky sigh at his stern look and knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "You have my word." She looked back up at him fiercely, "But if you get in to any trouble, I am coming after you. I don't want to hear another word about it. I know damn well you would do the same for me."

He met her eyes with his own intense stare. He had to admire her. Abandoning her home, being chased by armed men, and now hiding in a hay loft, most women would lose their minds. But here she was, calm and feisty as ever, vowing to save him should things take a turn for the worst. Even with her aching, bleeding feet and an empty stomach, her hair a mess, she was beautiful and strong. A smirk pulled at his lips, "You amuse me, woman."

Bulma felt butterflies in her chest at his words. She smiled at that and laid her head back down on his chest, bunching her hand into his shirt possessively, before she thought better and went to his tail, curled around his waist, she slipped her hand under it, loving the feeling of it as it curled around her wrist. She sighed contentedly, feeling safe in that moment. She thought for a moment. "You know... and don't hate me for this, but maybe we could go to the cabin where Goku is. I know they have stores of food for him and they don't even need electricity to cook it all. Gods, but that's going to be one hell of a hike."

Vegeta drew a deep breath, slowly exhaling it. Gods, was that their only option? Kakarot would welcome them with open arms, he knew that. He and Tien still didn't care much for each other, even after all these years, and Vegeta suspected it was because of the way he'd attacked Goku after he made that deal with Ares. Tien never trusted him again after that. But their wife was about the same height as Bulma and perhaps would have a spare change of clothes for her and a hot meal for them both. He couldn't deny the appeal of that, especially if it was Sabriena's cooking. No one was immune to the draw of that woman's food. But good god, how long would it take them to get there? And to be honest, he'd never paid a lot of attention to where the cabin actually was. Every time he'd traveled there, he had relied on following Kakarot's energy signal. "I don't know, Bulma. It's a long way. Triclops wouldn't be so happy to see us. Well, me, at least."

Bulma pressed her lips thin before she pushed herself up and turned to look at him better. "I think he'll put up with you. You both have gotten better at it over the years. I think you both found a mutual enemy in that bitch Chichi." She sighed, "Whatever you think is best. I'd rather trust your gut on where to go from here." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "As long as I'm with you."

He returned her kiss, grateful that out of all the people in the world, she was the one by his side. He settled back in the hay, pulling her a little closer and snaked his tail around her waist. "If everyone is affected by this, they're all going to have the same idea to go to the cabin. I don't care how much food they have, if all of us are there at once, we'll run them out of their supplies within the week." He paused to chew the inside corner of his mouth as he thought about it. "Bulma, you know that whoever these people are, they're after Kakarot. They always are. And perhaps the rest of us as well. If we're all in one place, we're just going to make it easy on them to find us."

Bulma shook her head. "I don't think so. Remember the blessing they did to the cabin and the surrounding woods once Sabriena was rescued? I have a hunch that the barrier is still in place. Where no one who intends to do harm can even find the cabin, let alone capture us," she said with a yawn, "Besides, those woods of Tien's. There's something about them that just provides. Even if we eat their stores, there's still plenty of fish and wildlife to eat for a while."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared hard at the rafter overhead, losing himself in thought for a good long moment. "It's a long distance to travel," he finally said. "And with your feet in the condition they're in right now, I don't know if moving you at all is a good idea." He looked at her, his only concern for her safety. "You can't run anymore, not like this. We'll stay here until you can walk without limping. That is, if this place has been abandoned. If not, well, we'll figure that out in the morning, I suppose."

Bulma nodded, snorting, "If I could have gotten my hands on one of their vehicles, this would be a different story. Bet I could hotwire that thing right under their noses." She frowned. "But, I'd rather not go back into the city. We will look around tomorrow when it's light out. Maybe they have an old vehicle that runs on gas." She shook her head and turned into Vegeta's side, closing her eyes. "Let's get some rest. I'm tired of worrying for the day."

Vegeta nodded and closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. He turned his head and smiled softly at her when he heard her breathing level out and he knew she was asleep. He was thankful to have her by his side, to know that she was safe for the moment, but it did nothing to stop the worry he felt for his children. He hated himself that he had left Catie, Trunks, and his own grandson there to fend for themselves and in that moment, he felt cowardly. He should've put up a better fight to protect his home and his family. But in that moment, his only thoughts had been of Bulma. He squeezed at his temples, trying to quiet his mind. He'd made the decision to save his mate and now he had to stick by it. There was no going back. Either his family had escaped or they were dead. He knew that they would not be taken in without putting up a fight. And if they had escaped, they would be long gone by now. They were too smart to just stick around.

He finally managed to drift off, but it was a restless sleep and many times, he kept waking up, expecting to see that the aliens had found them. He curled his tail tighter around Bulma's waist and shifted himself into a more comfortable position, but it kept happening again and again, and he knew that come morning, he was going to be tired and useless. There was nothing for it, nothing he could do to still his mind or calm the growing guilt he felt, and he contented himself to just lay there and watch Bulma sleep, waiting for her to wake up so they could make their plans for the day.


	7. Gone, Gone, Gone

Catie bolted upright in bed, the commotion downstairs waking her from sleep. She could hear angry shouts, voices demanding that they cooperate and hand themselves over, and a strange series of echoing bangs that seemed to emanate from the air vent. "Trunks!" she hissed and shook her mate's shoulder violently. "Trunks, wake up! Those aliens are in the house!" Her hands trembled as she got out of bed and hastily moved to pull some clothes on. She hated the fact that she'd lost her energy and her magick; she'd have given just about anything in that moment to get them back if it meant she could protect her mate and her son. "We have to get Zane, he's still asleep."

She huffed as Trunks blinked sleepily at her, as if he hadn't understood a word she'd said. "GET UP," she growled and punched his shoulder before she hurried across the hall to wake their son. She shook her head at the way the teenager was sprawled across his bed; just like his father. She woke him and slinked back over to the door, peering down the hallway. No one had come up the stairs. Yet.

Zane moved quickly, pulling on a T-shirt and scratching at his silvery-purple hair as he yawned. His mother was usually so cheery and silly to be around, but when he'd seen the look of fear in her eyes, he knew that they were in serious trouble. He looked across the hall to his father, who stood in the doorway to their bedroom. "What's going on, Dad?"

Trunks looked down the hallway, raising a finger to his lips. The aliens sounded as if they were distracted by something, chasing something else. "Shit, I think they spotted Mom and Dad. We have to get out of here." He looked to his son, reaching out and pulling him close as he looked to his mate, "Which way do you think we can get out without being spotted?" Another crash behind them down the stairs made his blood freeze in his veins and he turned to Zane. "We got to be quiet now, okay? Those men are here to hurt us."

Zane puffed up his chest and wrapped his tail tightly around his waist. Catie could've slapped him in that moment, he looked far too much like his grandfather. "Just tell me what to do, Dad," he answered in a hushed, but fierce tone. "I'll help you get Mom out of here safe and sound."

Catie rolled her eyes and grabbed Zane, pulling him closer to her. "Just hush," she scolded and looked to Trunks. "How far into the house are they?" she whispered. "If they're back by the gravity room or Bulma's lab, maybe we can just sneak down the stairs and out the front door." She hesitated a moment. "Can you hear what's going on? If Bulma and Vegeta need our help, I don't want to just abandon them, either."

Trunks shook his head. "I can't tell. If I had to guess, they are by Mom's lab. Should we just make a run for it? We don't know how many are out there or where they are." He grit his teeth. He knew his father would take care of his mom, no doubt about that. His own priority was his wife and son and making sure they got to safety. "Zane, remember all the training sessions you've had with Grandpa and Paige? I know you don't have any power, but I've seen your technique. Use that, hopefully we will be able to fight our way out if it gets ugly," he said as he reached for Catie's hand, tugging her close and kissing her quickly. "I love you," he said before he reached out for his son, ruffling his hair, "And I love you. Don't forget it. Now, let's go. Stay behind me, both of you." He led the way down the stairs carefully.

Catie's heart hammered in her chest as they quietly made their way down the stairs. She kept her arms around her son, although he kept trying to shrug her off. She could see the beams of light from the aliens' flashlights, could hear them tromping around downstairs. She prayed Vegeta and Bulma made it out alive. The step under her foot creaked loudly and they froze, her eyes going wide for a moment. 'Please don't hear us, please don't hear us,' she chanted in her head. But the next moment, three of the officers ran to the foot of the stairs and shone their lights into Catie's and Trunks' eyes, blinding them.

"Stop!" came the voice of an officer. "We have orders to bring in everyone from this city. Now put your hands up where I can see them!" He held a handgun out in front of him as he walked up the stairs, the light attached to the bottom of the barrel shining brightly over the three standing there. A smirk touched his lips as his free hand went to the radio on his shoulder. "We have one of the Saiyans," he reported before he leveled the gun at Zane, his eyes flicking to the tail wrapped around the young man's waist.

Trunks' eyes went wide and he roared as he threw himself at the man. "Don't you point that gun at my son!" he shouted and punched the alien in the face, in his mask. He grabbed the man, trying to move the gun away from his family, "You guys aren't helping, you are invading! What do you really want from us? Saiyans?!" he growled, wishing for all he was worth to have his strength back. "Catie! Zane, go back upstairs! Find another way out! I'll hold them here!" he cried over his shoulder, but froze the next moment when he heard the gunshot.

It was as if it happened in slow motion to Catie as she saw the flash from the end of the gun and the next instant she felt her son jerk in her arms. "NOOOOO!" she screamed, her voice an anguished, gut-wrenching sound as she wrapped her arms around her boy. His lifeless eyes stared up at her, a clean hole right between them. "ZANE!" Tears immediately poured down her face as she clutched him to her. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. "YOU MURDEROUS BASTARDS!"

The officer seemed frozen in shock; he hadn't meant for the gun to go off. And he certainly hadn't meant to shoot the first Saiyan they'd managed to corner. He felt his stomach churn as he thought about the repercussions once he returned back to base. He snapped out of his stupor the next moment when he felt Trunks wrench the gun from his hand. "It was an accident!" he protested as he saw the fury in the man's cold blue eyes.

Trunks felt a coldness wash over him, his son's body in Catie's arms, the cries of her grief touching something deep inside of him that made something snap. "Last 'accident' you'll ever make," he growled before he leveled the gun at the alien's head, firing the weapon with a satisfying _BANG_. He took deadly aim at the other officers in their way, shooting at them and watching them as they dropped to the ground one by one. He stopped and looked down at the officer that had killed his son and he leveled the gun at him again, shooting him over and over until the magazine was empty. He spat on the corpse, looking worriedly over at Catie before he rushed back to her and raised a hand to his son's head. "Oh gods no," he cried out.

Catie was hysterical, screaming and sobbing over her son's body. She cried out his name over and over, desperate for him to wake, although she knew he would not. A bang from another part of the house made her gasp and look up, fear and loathing coursing through her veins for these strangers who had broken into their home and done this to her son. "There's more of them in the house," she snarled before her voice broke again and she hugged her son to her. "Trunks, what do we do?!"

Trunks stood up. "We get their guns and get the fuck out of here. These bastards. They are going to pay," he said in a deadly voice before he went around to the corpses and liberated them of their guns and ammo. His voice cracked as he turned to Catie, "Here, let me carry him. You shouldn't…" He trailed off. He hated the look in her face. He was in a bit of shock too, his son, his loving son who had been alive not five minutes ago, was now limp and lifeless in his arms. He wished with all his might that he could turn back the clock, to take that shot for his son. Gods, would the dragonballs even work? If they lost their power too… He swallowed hard, best not to think about that. "We get out of here. Mom and Dad would do the same. We get out and run, shooting any one of these bastards who gets in our way." He couldn't stop the tears running down his face, making it hard to see much more than the blurry lines of the world.

Catie reluctantly let Trunks take Zane from her arms as she slung a rifle over her shoulder and grabbed one of the handguns. She led the way out the front door and into the street, spying a couple officers waiting by the truck that was intended to carry them all away to god knows where. She took aim and squeezed the trigger, dropping both of them. She could hear the aliens in the house behind them and she ran without direction, desperate to get away. She'd never felt such an agonizing pain before in her life. Never did she ever think that she would see a day where she outlived her own son. Her lungs burned as she cried and ran at the same time, her mind foggy with grief.

Trunks followed his wife as they ran, the weight of his son heavy in his arms and he leaned his face into his shoulder before he took aim at a few more alien's with his own handgun, watching with sick pleasure as they died. He whispered into his son's clothing as they carried on, "You hang in there kiddo. We are going to get you back. Don't go too far onto the other side. You are coming back to us," he said fiercely. He wanted to mourn his son, to comfort his wife and to kill as many of these alien murderers as he was able.

* * *

><p>Catie didn't know how far they ran or for how long. All she knew was that she had to keep moving, forcing her legs to carry her onward though they burned painfully. She never wanted to stop running. It was as if she could avoid the horrible reality if only she could keep moving. She tripped over her own feet and fell face-first in the dirt as she ran through a park. She gasped out as she lifted her head; she recognized this place. It was the same park where they'd held Marron's birthday party all those years ago. She and Trunks had brought Zane here many times when he was little. It was dark and silent here and without a second thought, she gave in to the aching burn in her heart and cried in earnest.<p>

Trunks recognized the park as well and finally came to a stop next to his wife. He had lost track of the time, running, shooting, collecting more ammo for their guns. He gingerly set down their son, laying him back on the cool grass. He took off the pack he had picked up to carry everything in it and dropped it to the side before he fell to his knees and drew Catie into his arms, crying into her hair as he looked over their son's body. He was too young to die, to have to experience this.

"No, no, no, no, no," Catie moaned pitifully. She choked and gasped, tears pouring down her cheeks. "This isn't fair! He was only fourteen! How could this happen?!" She leaned the side of her face against Trunks' chest, bawling loudly as she clung to him and stared at her son's body. "There has to be something we can do! This… this is a nightmare, right? Right?!" She wanted to curl in on herself, to writhe in agony over the loss of her son. She could feel the bile raising in her throat as she sobbed uncontrollably. "This can't be happening!"

Trunks ran a hand through her hair, rocking her back and forth as he stared at his son's body. "Don't worry. We're going to get him back. If I have to break down the gates myself, we are getting him back. Those bastards, those aliens. They are going to pay dearly for what they've done." More tears slipped down his cheeks and he pressed his face into Catie's hair, trying to muffle his own wailing cry of anguish. "It should have been me. I should have been hit. Not him," he cried.

Catie shook her head. "Neither of you," she gasped out. She bunched her fists in the back of his shirt as she pressed her face to his chest. "He's gone," she sobbed. "This can't be real. It can't. I can't handle this. I don't want to live without our son!" She clenched her teeth together as a strangled scream tore her throat. She wanted to attack someone, to make someone else hurt as badly as she hurt. Her whole body went tense as she struggled to control her anger and her grief. "We're never going to see him again," she choked out.

Trunks swallowed, he had to calm her down. "Yes we are. The dragon can bring him back. This isn't going to last forever and when it's over, we are going to summon the dragon and bring him back to us," he said fiercely as he pulled back from her and cupped her face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. "You hang in there for me. For him. We are going to get him back, Catie. I swear it to you," he said thickly, his voice still breaking from the grief. "We are going to get him back."

Catie stared into his eyes for a moment, wanting to believe him, but she just couldn't seem to. She shoved him harshly away from her. "You don't know that!" she shrieked at him. "None of us have our energy anymore! I've lost my magick! What if everyone else has, too? What if something happens to Piccolo or Alice or Paige?! Even if they're alive, the dragonballs might not work anymore! NOTHING works anymore! The whole world's gone to shit and you want to sit there and give me false hope?!" She knew, deep down in her heart, that Trunks was only trying to comfort her. But in that moment, she couldn't bear to hear it. Because she also knew that there was now a chance that the dragonballs didn't work anymore. And she was far too grief stricken to allow herself to hope for anything.

Trunks felt his heart breaking at her hysterical cries. "I know, but if we don't keep up that hope, we will go mad. I know I will. Oh gods..." He sobbed harder the more he thought about their son, how their lives had been completely and utterly destroyed by this new threat. He swallowed thickly. "We... We need to keep moving. Keep to the shadows, find a way to bring these bastards down." He looked again at his son, "What do you want to do for him?"

Catie scrubbed at her eyes as she looked at Zane's body. "I guess we should b-bury him," she stammered before the sobs tried to claim her again. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on folded arms as she tried to steady her breathing. It took her a few minutes, but when she looked up again, there was a deadly gleam in her eyes and her voice was hauntingly calm. "We bury our son and then we will hunt down and slaughter every single alien we can get our hands on. They are not going to get away with this."

Trunks nodded, agreeing with her wholeheartedly. He knew he should be disturbed by the way her eyes gleamed, by how cold he felt at the thought of slaughtering these aliens who had killed their son. "We will do that. Work our way around this city and kill these bastards one by one." He reluctantly stood up and looked down at the body of his teenage son, half expecting him to get up, better than before. He swallowed thickly as he tore his eyes away, looking around for a place to bury his son and something to bury him with. He spotted the cliff where Marron had fallen. "Rocks. By the sea. He loves the sea," he said sadly.

Catie nodded and got to her feet. She felt she should say something, but she didn't trust herself to open her mouth in that moment for fear of crying out again. She watched as Trunks picked Zane up and she moved to follow him, feeling strangely numb. This couldn't be happening, they couldn't be burying their son. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They picked a place to lay their son before she took Trunks' hand and squeezed it tightly. Tears brimmed in her eyes again as she looked up at him before she released him and moved to start gathering rocks. It felt as if she was on autopilot as she almost mechanically carried the large stones over one by one.

Trunks barely felt the weight of the stones as he helped his mate carry them over. His Saiyan Mark burned with a fury he had never known before and knew it was his rage, his energy simmering. These aliens had taken their powers, their electricity, their magick and now their son. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, but he didn't let it stop him from their task. Slowly, but surely, they piled the stones up and around Zane's body until at last, Catie placed the last stone. He drew her to his body, cradling her against his chest.

Catie felt stiff as her husband hugged her. The only thought that took the edge off of the pain in her chest was the thought of revenge. There was almost a sadistic joy she took in imagining the pain she would inflict back on the ones who had taken their son from them. "We're going to make them suffer," she vowed, speaking through clenched teeth. "They can't do this. They can't just come here and take everything away from us. I won't let them. Maybe the rest of the world is okay with lying down and taking it, but I'm not."

Trunks nodded, wanting to say something more, but nothing came to mind. Nothing he could say could make this better. Nothing, "Let's get started then, I think there's a lot of them."


	8. Unexpected Allies

Eighteen hummed to herself as she carefully cooked over the little fire they had going as she stirred up the last box of instant mashed potatoes she had. Little heat, a little water. It wasn't much but it would do. She looked over at Tora who was wrapping a blanket around Marron's shoulders as the day slowly turned to night. Something about the nights were just colder, now that they were unable to live in there own home since the alien's came and they had to flee. Her own body felt like a stranger to herself, parts of herself would stop working from time to time with unsettled both her mate and her daughter. "Dinner's nearly..." she said as she stirred the pot, "...ready."

Tora tried to hide the frown on his lips as his wife paused unnaturally in her speech. She'd been doing that a lot lately, among other things. He hated their situation, the way they were camped out like goddamn fugitives, hiding in the woods. Lots of people seemed to have the same idea. The day they packed up and left, he had seen his neighbors doing the same. News of what was happening in the city had reached their peaceful subdivision and Tora reluctantly decided it was best for them to get as far away from civilization as possible. Especially since he no longer could use his energy or his magick and Eighteen seemed to be struggling to not shut down.

It hurt his pride to leave that house. He'd worked hard to pay it off, to give Eighteen and Marron everything they could possibly wish for. And now they'd abandoned it. He knew it was in the best interest of his mate and daughter, but damn if it didn't hurt to leave that place behind.

He could see the worry in Marron's eyes and he rubbed at her back. "Come on, let's get something to eat," he encouraged and moved to sit next to the little fire. He gave Eighteen a smile as she handed him a plate with the mashed potatoes. They'd gone through their supply of food relatively quickly and he blamed himself. His stomach growled as he took a bite, eating slowly in an attempt to make the food last. "This is great, babe. Thanks."

Marron smiled at her mom as she handed her another plate of mashed potatoes and she sat down between her parents. True, Tora wasn't her real father, but he raised her as if she was his own and had down so much to help her remember her real father when she had amnesia. How could she think of him anything less than a dad? She was worried for her mother, but also she could see the strain on Tora's face. Leaving had been hard. She didn't like the aliens that had come, she was certain they were the reason that all of this had been happening to them. "Thanks, Mom," she said, watching as her mother got her own small portion and they began to eat. She sighed, happy to have what little food they did, but she wished she could give Tora a bit more.

Eighteen smiled back at them, but it took some effort. She was glitching out because the electronic parts of her were shut down, or shutting down. She was sure that the electrical current of her human body was the only reason she was still breathing, giving little electrical impulses to the mechanical parts. "I only wish I had more to feed you guys."

"Nah, this is fine," Tora said with a smile. "I need to drop a few pounds anyway." It was a lie, but he thought that maybe joking a bit would cheer his wife up. He finished his plate quicker than he meant to and his stomach still growled in hunger. "Shut up," he muttered at it. He leaned back on his hands and basked in the warmth of the little fire. "Tell you girls what. Tomorrow I'll go hunting, see if I can't find us something more to eat. Maybe if we move a little further into the woods, there will be more game available." There wasn't much here, this close to the outskirts of the city, a few squirrels and rabbits were all he'd seen. But something was better than nothing at this point. He'd taken an avid interest in hunting over the years after spending time with Goku and Tien, but unlike them, he didn't limit his sport to just bow-hunting. He'd brought his rifles with him, but thus far hadn't used them. "Maybe I'll make you go hunting, Marron," he teased with a wink.

Marron made a face at that, but gave him a wink. He knew she didn't much care for killing animals, they were too adorable to her. To which he often said that he only killed the ugly ones; she had a hard time believing that. "Only if you need help carrying them, Dad." She stuck her tongue out at him and finished her plate and carefully set it down out of the way. She'd wash it later in the little stream they camped next too. "Okay, I have to admit, the thought of eating a steak sounds really good right now."

Eighteen chuckled, "Better not go with him then, Tora will eat it raw. Then maybe give you the heart to eat if you are lucky." She smiled over at her mate, trying not to let it drop when she heard his stomach rumble. He was looking much too thin as of late, his cheeks sunken in a little bit, dark shadows under his eyes. "Whatever you can find would be wonderful."

"Don't make that face at me," Tora teased Marron. "Or next time I go on a hunting safari, I'll make you and your mother go with me." He frowned up at the sky as he heard thunder rumble overhead. "Dammit," he sighed. "I hope we don't get too much rain. I don't want that creek to flood." He stretched before he got to his feet and offered a hand to Eighteen. "Let's get inside before we get soaked." He kicked some dirt over the little fire and helped them into the tent. It made him uneasy to sleep, knowing that those aliens were out there rounding people up, yet at the same time, he looked forward to the night. At least when he was asleep he didn't feel the hunger pains.

He settled back on the blankets and smiled at Eighteen. "See? Nice and dry in here," he said as the first drops splattered on the roof of the tent. "It's almost romantic." He wagged his eyebrows at her and snickered when Marron made a face at him. "I'm just teasing," he sighed.

Marron rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the grin that spread on her face and she mock punched him in the arm. "You are a horrible influence," she said as she watched him help her mother lay down. "I'm sure those aliens weren't thinking of androids being here on the planet," she said softly as she laid down, curling up on Tora's other side.

Eighteen wished she didn't feel like this, like she was slowly losing control over her own body. She rubbed at her face and let Tora wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to his side. The rain on top of the tent did sound nice, almost like it was a normal, rainy night back at home. It was soothing in an odd way, the way the thunder and lightning was methodical with the raindrops. "Does remind me of home, cozy in bed with all the lights out."

Tora smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, this isn't so bad," he commented as he made himself a little more comfortable and stared up at the ceiling of the tent, watching the flashes of lightning. He gave a start when a strange sound met his ears. "Did you hear that?" he breathed and sat up, straining his ears to hear better. He could hear heavy splashes in the creek that had nothing to do with the rain. His throat tightened and his mouth went dry. Surely no one had ventured out this far looking to take in more prisoners. "The hell was that?" he breathed.

Eighteen sat up straight, listening with all her might. The footsteps where heavy and she wished that the rain and thunder would be quiet so she could hear more. "Shh, be quiet," she said in a hushed whisper as she heard something that sounded like voices, muffled voices. She clutched at Tora's side tightly as she listened, her heart pounding in her chest.

Marron swallowed thickly, wishing that whatever was out there would leave them well enough alone. It was hard enough looking for food, no electricity, the bare minimum of comforts. She looked over at the guns that were to the side of the tent, wondering if they would have to use them, or if they would cause more harm than good and draw more attention. "Do you think it's the aliens?"

Tora held up a hand to silence her. Perhaps if they were quiet enough, whoever was out there would pass them by without incident. He held his breath as his pulse raced; he could've sworn he could hear his own heart slamming against his ribs. He could hear voices, two of them, becoming clearer the closer they came to the tent.

"We're never going to find these damn Saiyans."

His eyes narrowed at that. Of course it was about the Saiyans. It was always about them in one way or another. His mind raced, thinking only of protecting Eighteen and Marron. If it was him they were after, he was not about to put his mate and daughter in harm's way. He moved into a crouching position and turned to look at Eighteen. "If they come any closer, I'll run for it. I'll distract them so you and Marron can get away. I'll meet up with you later," he said in a fast, hushed whisper.

Eighteen knew he meant well, but she wasn't sure he was thinking. All she could think about was the safety of her daughter and Tora. She and Marron wouldn't get away fast enough if she started glitching along the way. Marron wasn't strong enough to carry Eighteen if she went down and she knew that her daughter wouldn't leave her side if that happened. She reached out and grabbed the front of Tora's shirt, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. Her heart ached as their lips met and she couldn't resist sliding her fingers into his hair. "No, you protect Marron. Keep her safe. I'll draw them away and lose them. I will meet up with you guys later."

Tora wanted to argue, but he saw that look in her eyes and knew it was a lost cause. His eyes flicked over to the guns at the side of the tent. He debated for a moment, thinking that if he just shot the aliens that they could make a get away. But he doubted there were just the two of them out there in the woods and he didn't have a lot of ammo. If the shots drew the attention of more officers patrolling the woods, they could easily be overrun and overpowered. "Okay," he finally breathed. "You head west from here, it'll take you to the river. Hopefully they won't follow you that far. When you get there, follow it upstream. I'll take Marron north and we'll follow it downstream from there. We'll meet up that way. There's no way we can miss each other, got it?" He hugged her tightly and kissed her before he shoved one of the rifles into her hands. "Just in case," he breathed, his heart aching at the thought of being separated from her in a time like this. But he knew her reason; she would do anything to keep Marron safe and this was the only way she could do that.

Marron flung herself at her mother, hugging her tightly. "Mom!" she cried softly. "You be safe, don't let them catch you," she said as she kissed her mother's cheek and was kissed back in return. She closed her eyes, leaning into her mother's touch as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. She opened her eyes again in time to see her mother press a hand to Tora's mark on his neck, kissing him once more before she turned and unzipped the tent where she vanished into the night. She had to stifle her cry, wanting to call her mother back, but didn't dare draw the attention of the aliens to them. She took a gun that Tora offered her and nodded at him that she was ready when he was.

Tora closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the stock of his rifle as he heard the aliens shout at Eighteen to stop and listened to them as they chased after her. He felt sick with himself for letting her do this, but she was smart, a trained fighter, and he could catch up with her within just a few hours. It was only moments before the sound of the rain and thunder swallowed up the footsteps of the officers and he knew they were gone. He peered out the door of the tent, cursing the rain. He was tempted to pack it up, to take the time to bring the little bit of supplies they had with them, but the next moment, his eyes caught sight of beams of light through the trees. "Shit," he hissed. His intuition had been right; those officers weren't alone.

He turned to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "Marron, you stick right beside me. You do exactly as I say, no matter what, you hear me? Your mother will kill us both if anything happens to you. When I say run, you run as fast as you can and you don't stop. And if anyone gets in your way, you shoot them. I don't give a damn; you kill them before they have a chance to catch or kill you. Understand?"

Marron steeled her gaze at her dad and nodded, her hands moving to cock the rifle with a satisfying click and she took the safety off. Tora had taught her the basics of shooting. Eighteen had insisted if he was going to bring guns into the house that she know how to use them. "Yes, Dad." She knew these people out there, these aliens wouldn't hesitate to kill her, her mother, or Tora without a second thought. She would give them nothing less than that.

Tora gave her a nod. "Good girl," he said softly and looked out the tent again. The lights were coming closer as the rain picked up. They had to move now. "Ready?" he whispered. "GO!" He gave her a shove out of the tent and followed her, grabbing her wrist to pull her in the right direction. The rain was cold and stung his skin as they ran, but he barely noticed it. He didn't run as fast as he could have, his legs were far longer than Marron's and he would surely have lost her, but she was faster than he'd anticipated. He tried to choose the smoothest route through the trees that he could, mindful of roots and branches on the ground. The last thing either of them needed now was a twisted ankle or worse. "Come on, baby. Keep going," he encouraged as thunder cracked overhead, the lightning flash illuminating Marron's face, which had gone rather pink from running.

Marron's lungs were on fire the longer they ran, but they left behind the aliens and her mother, the only sounds around them was the crack of thunder and the heavy raindrops falling around them. "I got this!" she answered back at Tora as she jumped over the roots and branches in the way. The gun seemed heavier in her hands the longer they ran and they didn't stop. Fear fueled her on, the fear of losing her mother, of getting captured or worse. She followed Tora as he lead them north, towards the river.

Tora cursed whatever the aliens had done to rob them of their energy. None of this would've happened if he could have just blasted them. They would have never have had to leave their home in the first place. His own legs started to burn as they ran and he realized at that point that Marron wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer. He finally slowed to a walk, his breathing heavy, and he reached out to wrap his arm around her shoulders. They were both soaked to the bone and freezing cold. He could feel the way Marron shivered against his side. "I think we're safe," he breathed. He rubbed at her arm, trying to warm her. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry. We'll find some shelter somewhere. Come on."

He continued north, though he knew it was several more miles to the river. If he had been alone, he wouldn't have worried so much about the cool rain that beat down on them. Energy or no, Saiyans didn't fall ill very easily. But Marron was another story. She'd be sick by morning if they stayed out in this for much longer. He had to do something, find a place for her to get dry and warm up.

"Dad, I'll be alright," she said as she put the safety back on her rifle, but then blushed as she sneezed in the rain. "Ugh, okay. Maybe some place dry would be good," she muttered and let him pull her close against his side, as if he were trying to protect her from everything around them. "I don't know if there's anything out here in the woods we can use as shelter. Maybe a big cedar tree or something."

Tora sighed. It might provide a bit of protection from the rain, but not enough to let them get dry or warm. He trudged on, a deep frown on his face as they walked. He felt like a failure, unable to provide for his wife and daughter like he was used to doing. He took a lot of pride in that, in taking care of them. He looked up at the sky as the rain lessened to a hazy drizzle. "Well, that's an improvement, I guess," he said and managed a small, apologetic smile for her.

The sharp snap of a stick drew his attention and he shouldered his rifle, aiming it in the direction he heard the noise. He could see two figures through the darkness and he moved protectively in front of Marron. "Put your hands up!" he barked. "Do it now and come closer or I swear I'll drop you where you stand!"

"Geez, they aren't aliens. I tell you, I'm getting too old for this," Hercule said as he lowered his gun at the two strangers in front of himself and Ryan. His eyes looked over the two rain soaked people; an older man and a young woman by the looks of it. "Easy there now, I, the Great Hercule Satan, mean you no harm," he said as he puffed out his chest, stepping closer to them like they had asked.

Tora's eyes widened and he lowered his gun. Of all the damn people in the world to run into, it had to be this jackass. "It's alright, Marron. It's just Mr. Satan," he muttered and slung his rifle over his shoulder. He heaved a sigh. "Sorry about that," he mumbled as Hercule and the pretty blonde next to him walked closer. "We're a bit on edge. Those bastard aliens nearly had us. We had to abandon our camp."

The blonde snorted. "Those fuckers have everybody on the run," she said and slid her own handgun into the holster strapped to her thigh. "They can all go choke on a dick." She huffed and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg. "Damn. I was almost hoping they were aliens. I'm ready to shoot those cock-suckers."

Hercule studied the newcomers for a moment before he looked back at the large tent he and the girls had set up. "You guys look like you could use a breather. Come on inside and dry off." His eyes wandered over the thin state of the other man, while he was muscled, there was something about him that just struck Hercule as off. "Got some food we can spare too, if you are hungry." He said as he tucked the pistol into his belt and turned back, going into the woods to the camouflaged tent.

Marron watched with wide eyes, she had only ever seen him on the television and that was only for about five minutes at a time. It was about as much as she could stand him, he was rather annoying and boisterous. However, there was something different about him, meeting him in person under these circumstances. She looked at Tora, "What do you think, Dad?"

Tora pressed his lips thin and sighed through his nose. He didn't really have much of a choice here. Marron sneezed again and he quickly made up his mind. "Alright," he muttered and fell into step behind Ryan. He gave pause when they reached the tent. "Oh, you gotta be shittin' me."

The tent was well camouflaged, and Tora had to admit he was impressed by that. But the rest of it seemed a bit extravagant for a survival situation. The big domed tent sported what Tora could only describe as a fancy entrance, a sort of sitting area in the front, covered and walled with mosquito net. The big tent was at least three times the size of the one he and his mate had been using, which was saying something. (Tora had bought what he thought was a rather large tent, but it was needed for him to stretch out his tall form and sleep comfortably.) From the sides of this tent sat three individual smaller tents that were connected to the main section. He could see lights glowing within and he tipped his head curiously.

Ryan paused to smirk as Hercule went on inside. "We've got a pretty bitchin' set up out here," she boasted. "Hercule takes damn good care of us." She let them into the tent, then zipped the door behind them.

Even at his height of six-foot-seven, Tora only had to bow his head slightly to stand inside the tent. He realized once he was inside the tent that they had propane-fueled lanterns providing their light. A second woman with thick, shoulder-length brown hair and a pretty, round face sat there, messing with a little camping stove. She was shorter than the blonde, but not quite as thin, and although there was a kindness in her brown eyes, she had the serious look on her face as though she was the type to not tolerate a bunch of nonsense.

The smell of food hit his nose and his stomach growled loudly. He looked away from the stove and rubbed at his own arms in an attempt to warm and dry himself. "We can't stay long," he said. "My wife is expecting us. She drew the aliens away so that I could get Marron out safely. But we have a plan to meet up along the river." He let the sling of his rifle slip from his shoulder and he laid it next to the door of the tent before he took Marron's and laid it there as well. "If we could just stay long enough to get dry, I would appreciate it."

Hercule looked over his shoulder at them while he went to one of the attached tents and drew out a couple of towels. "Brave thing she did for you, then," he said with a thoughtful look on his face as he walked back to them, handing each a towel. "I don't mean to keep you from getting to her, but stay, dry off. Have a bite to eat." He waved a hand towards the little camp stove. "Madeline there is pretty good in the kitchen," he said with a teasing grin on his face. "I should have hired you to be the chef, not my head of staff."

Madeline smiled kindly over at Hercule for that, but she gave him a sober look. "We are low on our stores of food, Champ. Only enough rations to last us a few more days at most before we had better come up with another plan," she said, glancing at the newcomers. She stirred the thick stew in the pot a couple more times, thankful that Hercule had at least stocked up on freeze-dried rations for emergencies.

Hercule swallowed, looking at the two guests and gave a smile. "That's alright. I don't need to eat today. Give these two the couple of rations that I had left. I think they could use it more than me. The great Hercule Satan doesn't need food! Bwahahahaha!" he laughed, but even he could tell it was lackluster. He was losing his touch with the strain and threat of the aliens. He moved over to sit near the stove any way as he looked back to the two. His eyes widened as he spotted Tora's tail. "Jumpin Jehosaphat, what in the name of great green earth is that thing sticking out of your backside?!" Though it clicked in his head a moment later, remembering the tournament the previouse year. "Shoot, you're one of those things, those Saiyans that they are looking for."

Marron looked at them both, watching as Madeline spooned two generous portions of the stew into two bowls, handing one each to Tora and herself. "It hasn't been easy. We had to leave our home in the suburbs to camp out in the woods. We were getting down to our last box of instant potatoes," she said as she sniffed at the stew, her stomach growling loudly at the delicious scent that wafted up. "Thank you."

Tora looked at Hercule and tried to fight the growl in his throat. "And now you know why my wife had to be the one to lead them away," he muttered, loathing himself in that moment. His tail whipped behind him and he had to force himself to wrap it around his waist. He looked down at the bowl of stew in his hands as his stomach grumbled loudly. He wanted to protest that Hercule should eat it instead, but he was far too hungry. Besides, if this buffoon wanted to pretend that he could get away with not eating, Tora figured he might as well let him.

He dropped the towel on the floor and sat down on it to stop himself from dripping all over the place as he ate. He closed his eyes as he chewed, the hot food warming him from the inside out. He looked to Madeline and gave an appreciative nod. "It's good," he said between bites. "Thank you."

Madeline smiled at him and nodded, watching as they both ate. "That boy who was in the tournament not long ago, he was a Saiyan, too," she grumbled as she spooned up another portion of stew for herself and Ryan. "I don't know what they think they are doing, coming here like this and threatening you and everyone here. The safe camps are a joke. Anyone who goes in, never comes back out. I'm sure they do have food and electricity and medicine, but at what price?" She looked over to Hercule, seeing right through his act and spooned half of her portion into another bowl and handed it to him. "Shush, you and Ryan need to eat something, I just take up space."

Hercule just shook his head as he took the little bit of stew from her. "You and Ryan should have escaped out the back of the house with the other servants like I told you too. You would have more food and probably a heck of a lot easier time to get about unseen," he muttered as he ate. "But noooo, had to follow me while I distracted the aliens, had to stick by my side. What was your excuse Ryan? That I'm getting to be an old man and I needed the help?" He stuck his tongue out at the woman.

"Something like that," she answered as she sat next to Madeline and ate her own portion. She looked at Tora, at his tail, remembering the tournament she'd fought in last year. Those two young men with the tails had tried to kill each other in the ring. "Wait, weren't there two Saiyans at that match last year?"

"Three," Tora answered. "One had his tail removed when he was little. His human mother was ashamed of it and had it cut off," he answered, a dark look crossing his face. "One of the others is dead now. He and that girl he was with were murderers." He didn't know why he felt compelled to tell them that. He shook his head and looked down at the bowl in his hands as he stirred the soup. "I don't know how these aliens knew to come here looking for Saiyans. There are so few of us left now, and most aren't even pure blooded. They're half or less. Seems a bit much to attack an entire planet for just a handful of Saiyans."

Marron put a comforting hand on Tora's arm, rubbing at it. The worry, the fear, it was starting to affect them all and she didn't want to voice why she thought the aliens had come to the planet. "This can't go on forever, something they are doing is stopping the power from working, causing the worldwide blackout. Something like that would take a tremendous amount of power. They have to run out of it sooner or later."

Hercule bit back a snort as he finished off his bites of stew and set his bowl aside. "I think that's what they are counting on, it's all a waiting game you see? They figure that by the time they run out of juice, they'll have either captured everyone they wanted or we will all have died from starvation or something like that." He sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. "So, you say your wife is out there running from a bunch of those aliens? Been our experience that where there's one, there's about fifty more running around. We have a few extra guns and ammo, we could give you a hand when you go out to meet her."

Tora gave Hercule a look. The man was so boisterous, his voice so loud, Tora was amazed they hadn't been caught yet. True, it would be nice to have someone else to keep an eye out as they traveled, or someone to throw to the aliens if he needed to make an escape, but he really didn't want to spend any more time with Hercule than was absolutely necessary. "I think Marron and I will be fine on our own," he answered stiffly. "Besides, you look like you're set up pretty well here. Wouldn't want to inconvenience you or anything." He could only imagine trying to pack that monstrous tent around along with who knew what else they had brought. "We can travel faster if we go alone."

Ryan snorted at him. "Seriously?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "Do we look like we'd slow you down? And you'd have to be nuts to turn down help from the Champ! You know he took out Cell single-handedly, right? He's a bad motherfucker; I know when shit hits the fan, he's the one I want on my side."

Tora gave Hercule a bored look. "Oh, how silly of me," he deadpanned. "I forgot." He set his bowl aside and sat back, an almost cocky expression on his face. "So tell me, Champ, what's your plan for dealing with this invasion? I mean, if you took out Cell, these pansies should be a piece of cake, right?"

"These guys are different than Cell and they aren't playing fair. Cell was a martial artist and a murderer, but he had his rules. These things? Just plain murderers with guns and body armor, I have my ladies to look after first and foremost," he said as he looked around. "And truth be told, we've been meaning to move camp for a while, running low on supplies as it is, we need to find another place to hold up and stay safe. We could be ready to go in five minutes, this is all capsulated stuff." He smiled over at Madeline, "Had everything ready to go in less than a minute the moment we spotted those aliens heading for us."

Madeline looked to Tora, seeing the distrust in his eyes and she saw the worried look in Marron's. "Let us help each other. The aliens expect us to drive each other apart. They can't take on whole groups of us who stand together. We've… well, they really, have taken out a fair amount of these scumbags."

Tora nearly rolled his eyes at Hercule, the way he referred to the women as his ladies. Whatever his relationship with these women, it was none of his concern. He shifted uncomfortably in his still wet clothing and wished he'd at least grabbed a bag with some of their clothing in it. But he had been too worried about Eighteen and getting Marron out of there safely that he hadn't thought about it.

He looked out through the mesh door; the rain had finally stopped. "Excuse me," he said roughly and got to his feet, walking quickly outside. He honestly didn't have time to sit around and debate about what to do. Eighteen would be looking for him and he'd promised to meet her.

He didn't trust Hercule. He knew the man was a liar and a fraud. Yet at the same time, he'd willingly opened his door (so to speak) to perfect strangers and offered them food and shelter as well as assistance in finding Eighteen. Plus, Hercule had all the supplies that Tora had had to abandon. Once he found Eighteen, they'd still need shelter and food. He chewed his lip as he thought about it. Working with Hercule almost seemed like a betrayal to Goku who'd had his glory stolen by the world champion. Not that it bothered Goku, he always laughed about it, but still it was the principle of the thing.

He heard the tent rustle behind him and saw Hercule stepping out. He turned back the way he was facing, not looking at the other man. "Yeah?" he asked roughly.

Hercule looked at the other man carefully before he walked up next to him and offered over some clothes. "I figured you might need something dry to wear. This is old, doesn't fit me real well, but it should be just about your fit. Madeline is getting Marron set up with some fresh clothing, getting a bag together for your wife as well. If you don't want my help, that's fine, but I think you'll need some basics. I think you should reconsider though. Ryan's a bit hard-headed, doesn't take no for an answer often." He chuckled and looked off into the distance, "I think Madeline is the only one who could tell her that and get away with it."

Tora looked at the clothes in his hand before he turned his eyes on Hercule. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I'm beyond stressed right now, so I'm sure you understand," he said, fighting to keep his voice level. "I'm thankful for what you've done for my daughter and me. And I know that there's safety in numbers, I get that. I'm sure those women with you are just fine. But my beef is with you. I don't trust you." He met Hercule's eyes with an intense gaze and refused to look away. "Tell me why I should trust you."

Hercule blinked at him a moment, shocked for a moment that someone would ask that. Wasn't that what he had been working towards his entire career? As someone others could look up to, who they could trust and not fear at all. "Why shouldn't you trust the great Hercule Satan, World Champ? Man who defended the world from Cell?"

"Because I know it wasn't you who beat Cell," Tora snarled, but kept his voice low so the others in the tent wouldn't hear him. "And that's exactly why I don't trust you. You stole that credit from MY friend and his boy. You're a liar and a fraud. I got no use for you, other than keeping my daughter safe. I know I need your help, but I also know you need mine. You wouldn't have offered to join forces otherwise. So talk. Tell me why I should trust you."

Hercule pressed his lips thin and nodded, letting out a heavy sigh as if a weight were lifting from from his shoulders. "So, you are one of Goku's friends?" he asked soberly as he moved to rub at the back of his neck. "Not many people know that," he sighed, "You are right, of course. That's a big reason to not trust me. You should know though, that if Goku or his little boy who really killed Cell wants the title, they are more than welcome to come forward with the knowledge. As it was, the fight ended and they had all left the battleground leaving no one else but me standing in the dust. The people of the world needed a face to put to the slayer of Cell and truth be told, we would all be dust if it weren't for Goku and his boy. So, I stepped up. I used it, used it so I could protect others who would fear me if they knew that I was the one protecting them. The great slayer of Cell. Does that make sense?"

Tora narrowed his eyes slightly and he stared hard at Hercule for a long moment. "I guess," he finally said and relaxed slightly. "Goku never cared, but that wasn't the point. The rest of his friends, including myself, thought he should've put you in your place for that shit. You're just lucky he didn't want to be in the limelight." He huffed and tried to calm himself. He knew he was wasting time, he and Marron had to move on and meet up with Eighteen. "Alright," he said, a fierce look on his face. "You want to come with us? I'll take your help. But I'm running this show. That's my wife out there, I make the decisions. Any problem with that?"

Hercule nodded. "Not at all from me unless it endangers my girls. Or your girl," he said as he offered the clothes once again. They weren't his usual clothes, jeans and a shirt that he couldn't even remember where he had gotten them in the first place. "I'll down play the Cell bit. Just ah, you know, don't mention anything to the ladies in there. Part of the whole protection bit," he said soberly before he looked over his shoulder as Marron came out wearing a dry set of Madeline's clothes. "Give us five minutes and we can move out."

"Fair enough," Tora said and turned to Marron, giving her a smile. "Give me a minute to change, kiddo, and then we're going to meet your mother." He moved around the side of the tent to strip down, then tugged on the clean, dry clothes Hercule had offered him. He frowned at the way the dry fabric clung to his damp skin, but it felt good to be out of the soggy clothes. At least his feet were still dry within the boots he wore. He watched as Hercule and Madeline quickly packed up their camp. "Hmph. Faster than I thought it would be," he commented before he slung his gun over his shoulder once again. "We're going to head towards the river and follow it downstream. My wife will be coming upstream, we should meet her before long," he said to Hercule.

Hercule quickly pocketed the camping resources into his own back and pulled it over his shoulder. His hand went to his belt, checking to make sure his gun was still in place. He made sure that Madeline and Ryan were both ready to roll out before he looked to Tora and Marron. "Okay, you guys lead on. Ryan's got some good eyes, she'll keep an eye ahead and Madeline and I will make sure nobody tries to get the jump on us from this end."

Marron smiled as she slung her rifle over her shoulder and followed Tora as he started walking. "This is a surprise," she teased him as she looked over her shoulder at Hercule who was talking to the woman, Madeline. "He certainly isn't what I expected him to be," she said, noting how he was quiet as he spoke, careful in the way he stepped. A far cry from the loud, boisterous man who would give them away in five seconds flat.

"I still don't trust him," Tora muttered to her. "Be careful what you say to any of them. We don't know them." The one thing Tora admired the most about his daughter is what also worried him the most. Marron had always been determined to see the good in people, even perhaps when there was none to be seen. She trusted too easily and sometimes ended up with her heart broken when people proved not to be as innocent and trustworthy as she herself was. "But we need their help. I mean, if we get in a tight spot or get chased by those aliens and need to get away, we can always trip him, right?" he asked with a wink.

Marron mock slapped her dad's arm. "You are incorrigible. Until they give us a reason to, we can't trip them. I mean, they fed us, gave us dry clothes." She sighed. "We will see what happens when the time comes, if it comes. He might just volunteer to be bait, who knows?" she said as she reached out and gave Tora's hand a squeeze. "Let's just focus on finding mom right now." She looked up at Tora's mating mark. "Can you still feel her?"

Tora gave a nod. "Yeah, she's alive. She's probably tromping along the riverbank, cursing me for taking so long to find her," he chuckled. Eighteen never much cared for roughing it. She could do it, but she much preferred city life. His free hand went to the side of his neck and covered the mark. A smile pulled at his lips as a warmth radiated through him. "She's just fine. Don't you worry about her."


	9. Keep Holding On

"You know, you don't realize how much you appreciate things like working lights and hot showers until you don't have them anymore," Lindsey chuckled as she sat on the couch, running her fingers through her husband's hair as he rested his head in her lap. "Things like cell phones. Internet. Carry-out pizza? I'd kill for pizza." She cringed as Gohan's stomach rumbled. They had plenty of food, but they were rationing it until they knew exactly what was going on. Her husband had managed to fly home from the city after the electricity went out, but before they'd lost their powers. He'd seen the panic in the streets and the strange alien police force, heard rumors already. But being out of the city, they hadn't heard any news since. And the little mountain town they lived near was practically deserted now. "Sorry, baby. I won't talk about food anymore."

Gohan chuckled and leaned back into her touch, turning his face into her palm where he kissed at it gently. "Don't worry about it. It's less than I'd like, but I know there's good reasoning behind it. A little hunger I can deal with," he said as he peered up at her with a smile. "You saying you don't like cold showers?" He laughed as she mock slapped him. "Yeah, yeah, okay, they aren't much fun, I have to admit." He smiled at her. "Mmm, a hot shower with you sounds really good right about now," he said honestly. "Should think about going to Dad's place. I know they have a hot shower there."

"Mmmm, that would be nice," she purred before she sighed. "But that's such a long way to go on foot. And Phoenix might still show up here. I don't want him to come home to an empty house. I just hope they made it to the cabin before everything happened." She frowned as she thought about their oldest son and continued to run her fingers through Gohan's hair. "I swear, I'm sick of worrying over that boy and where he's running off to. When things go back to normal, I'm having him microchipped like a pet."

Scarlett perked up at that from her spot on the floor. "Can we, like, stick it right in his brain? You know, if he actually has one?" she teased. She wrinkled her nose at the look her father gave her. "Whaaaat?" Her tail flipped side to side as she snickered to herself. "We all know it's debatable at best."

Gohan nudged his daughter with his foot. "Be nice to your brother. He's just like Grandpa, just... more excitable. Though, I think Dad has him beat on the baby excite factor. Goten was telling me that he just curled up next to Paige during their entire visit the last time they were over there. Said he was cooing at her belly." He smiled as he relaxed further in his mate's embrace, unable to stop the contented purr that escaped his throat. He turned over and pulled Lindsey into his embrace, snuggling into her neck.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. That was one good thing about the blackout. Gohan hadn't returned to work and they'd spent a lot of time just enjoying each other's company. She knew his job was important and demanding, but she still thought that he worked far too much. It was nice to have him at home. "Love you," she murmured in his ear, but gave a start when there was a knock at the door. She carefully extracted herself from Gohan's arms and tiptoed over to the door, peeking through the slender, frosted window. The people on the porch looked strange, dressed in unfamiliar uniforms that looked frighteningly similar to what Gohan had seen in the city. "Shit," she whispered and hurried back over to the couch. "It's them. The police you saw in the city. What the fuck are they doing all the way out here?" she whispered.

Gohan cursed under his breath, pulling Lindsey to him as he tried to remember. "They were looking for something, someone. I'm not sure who or what." He pressed his lips together. "If they didn't find it out in the cities and now they are here." He suppressed a groan and said, "You don't think they are after Dad, do you?" He looked worriedly over at his children. "Better take some precautions before we open that door," he said quietly before he turned Lindsey's head, kissing her soundly. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, "I love you, you know that? Let's just see what they want and send them on their way."

"I love you, too," she answered and kissed him fiercely. She pulled back to look at him again. "Aren't they always after your dad?" She bit her lip as the person on their porch pounded on the door again. She turned to their kids and beckoned them closer. "I want you two to hide. We don't know what they want; don't come out no matter what you hear. If something bad happens, I want you to take the horses and get to your grandpa's cabin. Deal?" She hugged them both before she gave them a shove towards the stairs. She cast a worried look over at Gohan. "You want me to answer it?" she asked softly as the knocking became louder.

Gohan went to her after he kissed both of his children. "Why don't you go hide with them?" he suggested, trying to hide the worry in his voice. He didn't know what these people wanted and he didn't have any way other than the martial arts training he had to defend his family. "I want you safe too, love," he said as he kissed her lips again, but he could see the determination in her eyes. "Alright, back to the couch with you. I'll get it," he said and sent her on her way before he went to the front door and opened it up, looking the alien's over carefully. "Can we help you?"

"We need your family to come with us," the man at the door stated bluntly. There was a weary look in his eyes, as if he was tired of repeating the same thing over and over. "Just make it easy on yourselves and come quietly." He looked over at Gohan and spied Lindsey on the couch, watching them intently. There was no one else that he could see. "Where are your children? The civilians in the village down the road said there were three children who live here."

"Visiting their grandmother on the other side of the world," Lindsey quickly lied. "We haven't heard from any of them since the power went out." She got to her feet, trying to keep her expression calm even as her heart raced. So Gohan's suspicions had been right; they were rounding people up. But to what purpose, she didn't know. "Why do we need to leave our home? We're fine here."

The officer scowled at her. "Your whole planet is in a state of crisis. No one is fine. No one is safe on their own. It's our job to look after the people of this world until order can be restored," he answered, almost mechanically. He almost didn't believe her, it sounded like too easy of an excuse, but the way she'd rambled it off without hesitation seemed convincing. And he was tired, ready to return to base so he could rest. He was sick of this proverbial search for the needle in the haystack.

Gohan looked uneasily over at his mate before he looked back at the aliens. "Is there some other threat that we should be aware of? Why aren't we okay just staying here on our own?" he asked carefully, wary of the guns by their sides. "We are keeping warm, have plenty of food to last us a while." He gave them what he hoped to be a charming smile. "Just one less couple you have to worry about, you know. I think some of the people in town aren't doing too well. Mrs. Perkins down the way has five hungry mouths to feed instead of just us two."

The officer's hand went to the gun on his hip. "Look, we're handling everyone as best we can. Don't you worry about your neighbors. Worry about yourselves," he said in a tone that clearly conveyed he wasn't in the mood to screw around. He felt a bit disappointed; he'd been told that the people who lived here on the mountain had tails, but neither of the people before him looked any different from all the other humans he'd encountered. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Our orders are to bring in everyone. We have food, water, electricity, doctors. You and your wife will be safe there. Things outside of the compound are only going to get increasingly worse. You don't want to put that hardship on yourselves, do you?"

Gohan eyed the guns, giving the alien a cool look as he said in a calm tone. "Those are big words coming from the men carrying the guns." He looked over at his wife, his top priority was her safety. "Is it alright if we get a few things together? Or is this more of an immediate seizure?"

"There's no need for that," the officer said. "We will provide everything you need. You need to come with us now."

Lindsey moved to take Gohan's hand in her own. She really, really didn't want to go with these strange-looking aliens before them, but getting them away from her children was all that mattered to her in that moment. She squeezed Gohan's hand. "Alright," she said quietly, her throat feeling tight. "We'll come with you. I just hope that our children are safe. That's all that matters to me."

Gohan smiled at her and pulled her tightly against his side. "You know Gramma, watches over them like a hawk," he said as he kissed her cheek and looked coldly at the aliens. "Alright. I suppose it would be good to have a full meal out of all this," he said, only half teasingly to Lindsey.

Lindsey nodded as they stepped out onto the porch and she cast a glance over her shoulder at the house, wondering when she would see it again. Her throat felt tight at the thought of leaving her children behind, they were only fifteen, but it was better than the alternative. She closed the door and walked with Gohan out to the waiting truck. She faltered in her steps; there was a feeling of sadness and despair that seemed to emanate from within the truck. She cast a worried, questioning glance at Gohan before she stepped up into the truck and sat down against the side wall as he sat next to her. They were the only ones inside. She cringed as the heavy doors slammed shut and the motor started up. "Gohan, I don't like this," she said, her voice cracking.

Gohan pulled her into his lap, wrapping himself around her in his arms. "I don't like it either. This feels wrong." He grit his teeth. "We should have fought back, but gods. If they had started firing... I don't know what I would have done if I lost you or the children. I've been through that once. I am not doing it again," he said, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. "Gods, I think it might break me if that were to happen. You are my world." He said softly to her, leaning down and covering the mark on her neck with his lips.

"And you're mine," she answered back softly, taking a bit of comfort in the feel of his lips on her mark. She understood how he felt. She'd nearly lost him once, too. She remembered the awful feeling of thinking that she would never see her mate alive again. But the Fates had been merciful that day and had given him his life back. "I don't want to lose you, either." She placed one hand over his mark, the other cupping his cheek to raise his eyes to her. "No matter what happens, we'll get out of this. Maybe we can find out what they want and then figure out how to escape. If we know what they're looking for, what they're doing, maybe we can get your dad and the others and put a stop to this. Think of it like a recon mission," she said, managing a watery smile for him. "Don't you worry about me, baby. I'm not planning on going anywhere. Promise me that we'll both get out of this."

Gohan smiled down at her. "I promise you, baby. We are going to get out of this. That's good thinking. If we find out what they are looking for then maybe we can make this all go away. Bring back the electricity, more food. Stop this invasion," he said sourly before he took comfort in the way she covered his mark and he held her close. "Thank the Goddess you are here with me in this. I wouldn't have the strength to go it alone."

Lindsey let out a long, shaky breath and nodded. The unknown didn't seem so frightening if she thought of it as something she and her husband had to do together, something that would end whatever was happening to their world. "I won't leave your side," she promised. "And don't worry about the kids. They're smart. They'll make it to Dad's in no time."

* * *

><p>It was a long time before the truck slowed to a stop and the doors were opened. Still holding hands, Lindsey and Gohan stepped out of the truck and were ushered into a bright white room that reminded Lindsey of a hospital or a lab of some sort. There were more aliens here, all of them with the same chalky white skin, the weird computer chips and metallic adornments on their faces, the gas masks covering their mouths and noses. "Jeez, they look like they're going to a rave or something," she muttered to Gohan. They reminded her of cyber-goths with their black attire and strange, brightly colored hair with the odd, mesh-like tubes.<p>

"This way, please," said a female who carried a clipboard and beckoned them over. "We just need a blood sample before we take you in further. It's our way of ensuring that disease doesn't spread within the compound," she explained at their questioning looks.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I'm a doctor on this planet; there are worse diseases out there than blood-borne pathogens," he said. Of course, with these aliens, maybe they had brought a disease with them and that was the reason for the quarantine. Trying to clear up something before it fucked up big time. "As long as my wife stays with me," he said as he offered over his arm, turning to Lindsey. "Heaven help this place if they get Dad. He'd freak out over the needles alone."

"Yeah, no joke," she muttered as she watched the alien draw her husband's blood. She offered her arm as well and looked away, scrunching her toes in her shoes in anticipation. She knew it wasn't that bad, but she always psyched herself out when it came to getting her blood drawn. "I think Dad's wearing off on me," she joked as the needle pierced her skin. She sighed once it was over and pressed on the gauze in the crook of her elbow. "So is that it, then?"

The female nodded. "Just wait here a moment while I run some tests," she said in a professional tone and disappeared through another door.

Lindsey looked around at the others there, most of them busying themselves with the strange-looking equipment. "So, ah, any idea what caused the blackout?" she asked innocently to no one in particular. "And how did you all know to come here? Did our government ask for help? Did they know something was about to happen?" She frowned when her questions seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Well they're not a talkative bunch, are they?" she muttered to Gohan.

He smirked and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and looked down into her eyes, speaking quietly. "Maybe they are all mutes. The higher ups didn't want anyone talking back?" He knew he should be more serious for the situation, but it was either joking or tearing his hair out. "We'll just look around, take in all the information that we can find, talk to the others that are in here. Someone's gotta know something right?" he asked before he tucked her head beneath his chin, running his fingers through her hair. His heart was pounding against his chest, but he took comfort in his mate against him.

"Or maybe we can finally take that hot shower you were talking about," she murmured with a smile on her lips. "Gods, that sounds like heaven right now, even in this place." She snuggled under his chin and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wonder if anyone we know is already here."

The female alien returned a few minutes later with two taller men with her. There was a smile in her eyes as she approached them. "I need you to come with me," she said to Lindsey before she looked to Gohan. "These men will see you to another room," she said to him and took Lindsey by the elbow to lead her away.

"Wait, is there a problem?" Lindsey asked, a slight panic in her eyes. "What'd you find?" Her mind raced, trying to think of what could cause her and Gohan to be separated. "I'm not leaving my husband! Is there something wrong?"

The female tightened her grip. "There's nothing wrong with you. Now come with me," she insisted and pulled harder on the redhead's arm towards a different door. She frowned when Lindsey planted her feet and refused to move. "I'm just taking you to the general population with the rest of the humans. There's no need to panic," she said as the two men who had accompanied her took Gohan by his arms to lead him in a different direction.

Gohan's mind sent up a red flag. Humans, they knew Lindsey was human and if they were separating them now, then they knew that he was not a human. They really were after Saiyans. "Stop! Don't take her from me! She's my mate, my wife. I need her with me. They said we could be together in here! Doesn't your species have any honor!? Please! I'll do anything you want, just let her stay with me! She's all I have in here! Please! I beg you!"

Lindsey felt tears burn her eyes as she heard the pleading sound of Gohan's voice. "GOHAN!" she screamed. She wrenched her arm out of the alien's grasp, but the next second, two more grabbed hold of her. "You're a bunch of liars!" she accused as the female stared at her with cold eyes. "What's it going to hurt if we stay together? If there's something he has, I'm exposed to it! You might as well take me with him!" It didn't click in her mind that this had nothing to do with any sort of disease.

"I'm afraid that's not how this works," the female said and went to the door, holding it open for the aliens holding onto Lindsey. She fixed her eyes on Gohan, a strange, longing look crossing her features. "We need him. Not you." She looked to her comrades, "Take her away."

Gohan dropped to the ground, sweeping his leg around him, dropping the two guards to the ground before a second later he ran to his wife, grabbing her hands seconds before he was grabbed by two more guards. "It's because I'm a Saiyan. They are looking for Saiyans," he said; his body wasn't strong enough to fight off the guards and it was making him desperate. He had never felt so weak before and now it made him sick as he was watching his wife being torn from him. "A KISS. PLEASE. Just let me kiss her goodbye. Goddamn you! Give me that much at least!"

The female alien held her hand up to stop the guards as they struggled to control the two they'd brought in. She knew their leader wanted any Saiyans brought in to be in a favorable mood. "Make it quick," she ordered and nodded at the guards holding Lindsey to release her.

Lindsey ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him furiously as if it were to be the last time. She slid her tongue into his mouth, drinking in the cinnamon-sweet flavor of him. Tears leaked from her closed eyes as she clung to him, desperate to make the moment last as long as possible. "I love you," she breathed between kisses. "Gohan, I love you with everything that I am. Don't forget that, baby. I love you."

Gohan wrapped his arms around her tightly, his fists bunching into her shirt as he held her close, trying to meld her body into his. She was warm, she was right; the world was right with her in his arms like this. He kissed back at her passionately, all thoughts escaping him as he drank her in, tasting her so deeply, imprinting that moment into his mind forever. "I love you. You know I love you so much. No one could ever come close to you. I've always been so proud of you, our children, the struggles you've had to overcome. I'm so proud to have you by my side as my mate. I love you so much. With every fiber of my being." He crushed her to him, tears slipping from his eyes as he reluctantly pulled back from her, brushing the tears from her face with his thumb. He looked over at the female who had tried to take her from him. "You take damn good care of her, you hear?" he said before he looked back at his beautiful mate, pressing a kiss to the mark on her neck, "I'll carry you with me always. And I will never be parted from you. Remember, they can't take this from us."

Lindsey kissed back at his mark. "We're going to get out of this," she whispered in his ear. "Either we'll get out or the others will come for us. Don't lose hope, love." She kissed him one last time before the aliens grabbed her by the arms again and pulled her back towards the door. "I love you, Gohan," she sobbed before they disappeared through the doorway and it slid shut behind them.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands," the female assured Gohan. She swallowed nervously; he looked ready to kill anything around him and she was reminded of how dangerous the Saiyans were said to be. "This way, please," she said and opened a second door as the guards grabbed Gohan's arms to walk him forward.

Gohan moved, yanking his arms from the guards, "I'm not a dog." He hissed at them and followed the woman, feeling a cool anger seeping into him, "You had better hope she is in good hands. I don't care what you have done to my powers. If she is hurt in any way, I will make certain there isn't a piece of rubble left of this place when I am done with you all. If you needed us Saiyans, you could have just asked. There is no need for all this unneeded violence."

She kept her expression calm as she led the way down a hall and opened another door to a large room. There was a plush bed and a table with chairs, and another door that was open to reveal a bathroom inside. "Make yourself comfortable," she said, the polite tone of her voice back. "I'll have them send up some food for you. Plenty of food," she corrected herself. "It's my understanding that you Saiyans require quite a bit of food, don't you?" She paused and looked down at the clipboard in her arms. "What do they call you, by the way? I need your name so our council can address you properly when they meet with you."

Gohan looked around the plush interior and he inwardly snorted, it was nothing more than a fancy prison cell. "Didn't you hear my mate screaming it?" he asked bitterly before he pinched the bridge of his nose. The game was up for now. "My name's Gohan," he said as he looked over at the bed. It wouldn't feel right to sleep on that without his mate by his side. "If this was where you were bringing me, you should have let Lindsey come with me," he said as he moved around the living space. He briefly wondered if they were going to drug him with the food. Probably not going to poison him, this was a lot of trouble to go through for someone they intended on killing. "What kind of drugs are you going to put in the food?"

She gave an amused little laugh. "There's no need to drug you. This close to our machine, you have no chance of hurting any of us. Really, Gohan, try to relax. No harm will come to you or your mate as long as you cooperate," she assured him, though the underlying threat was clear in her words. "Get a hot shower. Rest. Eat your fill and when you've had a chance to calm yourself, we'll discuss matters further."

Gohan studied her for a moment, a machine that was doing something with their energy? Well, that made sense why he lost his powers, why his children had lost theirs as well. He tucked that bit of information away as well. He briefly wondered if there was some way he could get that information out to his friends. Alice flashed through his mind, but could she still pick up on thoughts, on one singular person in the world filled with billions of people? He knew Dende could do it, but Alice? Still, he would have to try, have to hope. Like Lindsey said, he would have to keep hope up. He looked at the woman carefully. "I would have your name, now that you know mine."

She blinked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to take an interest in her name. "They call me Zadie," she answered, studying him curiously. They had invaded several worlds before, but never once had any prisoner asked for her name. This was odd to her and she took a step back from him as if there was something wrong with him for asking what she thought was such a personal question.

"Zadie," he repeated slowly before he looked back up at her, a gleam in his eyes, "It's a nice name, Zadie. I'll tell you what I'm going to do, okay? Should anything happen to my mate, my wife, I am going to hold you, Zadie, personally accountable for her." He covered the mark on his neck. "And I will know if anything does happen to her, so lying will not work." He moved to sit down in one of the chairs in the room, oddly calm, yet so cold at the same time. "And then I am going to come for you, hell or high water. There won't be a dark corner of this world or the next you can hide."

Zadie swallowed harshly as a thrill of fear shot up her spine. "She'll be taken care of," she promised. The way he stared at her with such intensity, such passion for his mate, and such loathing of herself unsettled her. She didn't know how he would know what happened to his wife, she supposed it had something to do with the strange scar on his neck, but she knew deep down that he wasn't bluffing. She pressed the code on the doorframe and heaved a sigh as the heavy door slid shut, separating her from the Saiyan. "This one means business," she remarked and looked over her shoulder at the guards. She straightened up a moment later, her eyes dancing again. "But we've caught one. Two weeks here on earth and we've finally caught a male with Saiyan blood."

"Wait, with Saiyan blood? You mean he's not pure blood?" one of the guards asked. He narrowed his eyes as she shook her head. "Avriel isn't going to be happy about that. You know he's searching for the pure bloods."

"Still, something is better than nothing," Zadie insisted and she led the way back down the hall to report their capture to their leader.


	10. The Start of a Very Long Journey

"Where are they taking them?!" Scarlett cried as she watched her parents climb into the big truck parked in front of their house. She and Rowan peered through the upstairs window of their parents' bedroom, fear filling her chest. "Why didn't they take us? Are they coming back?!" She could feel the worried tears in her eyes and she wiped hastily at them. For the first time since they'd lost their powers, Scarlett was truly scared.

She looked to her twin brother, tears swimming in her eyes. "Are we really supposed to try to get to Grandpa's on our own? I can't remember ever going there unless we were flying. What if we get lost?!" She looked back out the window as the truck drove off, carrying her parents away. "Damn it!" she choked out and slapped the windowsill before she sat back roughly and pressed her hands to her eyes, a sob escaping her throat.

Rowan pulled her to him. "I'm sure where ever they are being taken, it's a place we don't want to go. Keep your head about you. We just have to head north. Hopefully, you know, that stuff Mom's been trying to teach us, you know, the Goddess will guide us and all that." He worked his lip carefully. "Come on, we need to pack up. I don't think they will be back any time soon. We need to pack up supplies, water, food. We will need a lot of food if we are traveling together, I want to get at least something to eat before you eat it all."

She shoved roughly at her brother and gave a watery laugh. "I don't eat that much," she grumbled as she got to her feet. She cast one last look out the window before she turned and headed downstairs to her room. She grabbed her school backpack and dumped it out before she moved around the room to gather some clothes, her blankets, then she dug in a drawer and pulled out a spare capsule. She tucked it in her pocket before she stuffed everything else in her bag and went to Rowan's room. "I've only got one capsule. Should we use it to pack food and water?" she asked, holding it out to him. She felt lost, not knowing how long it would take to get to their grandpa's cabin or what they might encounter along the way.

Rowan pulled another capsule out of his nightstand drawer. "Yeah, fit as much as you can in there. I'll put extras in this one too. We can take a tent and tie the blankets to the horse saddles." He packed away what clothes he had, his movements rushed. "I want to get out of here soon, who knows when those aliens are going to be back around," he said as he hurried past Scarlett and into the bathroom so he could grab the essentials, making sure he had soap and shampoo along with their toothbrushes. "I know Mom was rationing food, but we gotta take it all."

Scarlett nodded and hurried to the kitchen where she yanked open the pantry and began pulling out everything she could get her hands on, which was mostly cans of fruits and vegetables, and boxes of pasta or rice. She was impressed that they had so much now that she really looked at it, but she supposed her mother had to keep a lot on hand to feed all of them. She carefully packed it all into the capsule before she packed away a couple cases of bottled water. She stuck the capsule in the middle of her backpack, proud of herself. She turned to Rowan as he entered the kitchen. "I think I got everything except for those other cases of water," she said and slung her backpack onto her shoulders.

Rowan nodded and quickly went over to encapsulate the water. "We can put the horses' food in this capsule too," he said as he looked over at her, "You ready to get going?" He looked back behind him, wondering if he should grab a few books or something but shook his head. They would need to stay focused, keep moving. There wouldn't be time for reading on this trip. "This isn't going to be a quick trip, you know. How far can horses travel in a day?"

"Twenty-five miles?" she offered. "I think that's right." She sighed and stared at her brother. "It's a lot more than that to the cabin, isn't it?" She ran a hand through her black hair and frowned. Under any other circumstances, she would've been excited to go on a trip like this. But now it just seemed like a daunting task, and a dangerous one at that. She tried to summon a ball of energy in her hand again, just like she'd been trying ever since they lost their powers, but as always, nothing happened. She knew how to fight, but without her energy, it didn't seem so great anymore. "How long is it going to take to get there?" she asked.

Rowan tilted his head to the side, "Well, let's see. It's about eight hundred miles away, give or take. I've never actually sat down to do the mileage before. At twenty five miles a day… Shit, it's going to take us at least a month to get there." He groaned at the thought. While he had little interest in training or fighting, he had at least learned to fly. He was used to flying to the cabin, which only took a few hours. Going on horseback was definitely not appealing. "Gods, I'm not sure if we can do this. I mean, we can barely stay together five minutes let alone thirty days." He looked at his sister, feeling bad; he knew his parents would want them to make it, to survive. "But, let's do it for Mom and Dad." He snapped his fingers as a sudden thought struck him. "Don't forget the spell book! Don't want that getting into the hands of those jackasses."

"Oh!" Scarlett cried and ran to the stairs and up to her parents' room again. She found the spell book sitting on the altar in the corner of the room and carefully tucked it into her bag. She looked around the room again, her eyes falling on a small framed picture on the bedside table of her mother and father on their wedding day, and she took that too. She felt like she was forgetting something. She stood there, chewing her lip, before her eyes flicked to the top drawer of her mother's dresser. Once, when she was younger, she'd seen a small revolver there and her mother told her never to touch it, that she kept it for emergencies because she was always afraid of losing her powers again. Well, this was an emergency, wasn't it? Scarlett yanked open the drawer and grabbed the pink pistol and the box of ammo sitting there and stuffed them in her bag as well before she ran back down the stairs to her brother. "Okay, I got everything for sure now."

Rowan nodded and peered outside, looking around for any more signs of the aliens that might be lingering around. When he saw none, he tugged on his sister's wrist as they made a dash for the stables. "Well, I suppose on the bright side, it's a good thing Mom insisted that we needed these horses," he said, wiping at his eyes, trying not to think of his parents getting into the truck. He had a nagging feeling about that, a bad feeling, and he wondered if he'd ever see them again. "Let's get these guys saddled up and move out while we still have daylight."

Scarlett nodded and moved to quickly brush down her horse before she threw the saddle on. "Easy," she cooed to the big buckskin quarter horse. "Don't forget to pack their feed in your capsule," she reminded Rowan as she worked the bit into the horse's mouth and pulled the bridle over its face. "Good girl, Pumpkin," she purred and scratched the horse behind her ears. She fixed her bag on the back of the saddle, then turned to watch her brother. "You know Mom. Dad said she's always been horse crazy. She was bugging him for horses for years before he finally gave in," she laughed lightly. "She doesn't care if it gets us to the cabin faster, she just wants to make sure her pets are okay," she joked, trying to lighten the pressing feeling she had in her heart.

She sighed as she watched Rowan struggle with the saddle. "Here," she huffed and shoved him out of the way to fix it properly. "You know, if you'd ever pull your nose out of those books, you might know how to do something practical," she scolded as she tightened the saddle. "Good grief. You'd have slid right off of him if I let you do this yourself." She smiled as the big brown and white horse rubbed his face on her. "Be nice to him. He's not used to riding," she said to the horse and snickered at her brother.

Rowan stuck his tongue out at her. "I _am_ learning practical things. I want to be a doctor, like Dad. How is that not practical?" he asked as he looked uneasily at the horse. He had only been riding once or twice and he couldn't remember either time going well. He carefully attached the tent to the back of the saddle and made sure his pack was securely on his shoulders before he pulled himself up into the leather saddle, listening to it creak as he situated himself and made sure his feet were in the stirrups. "Oh yeah, my ass is going to hate me after we get to the cabin."

Scarlett threw her head back and laughed before she pulled herself up on her own horse. "Oh, your ass is going to hate you long before then," she snickered and urged the horse forward towards the front of the house. "I guess taking the roads isn't a good idea, huh?" she muttered and looked around. There were only a few hours of daylight left. "We can stick to the woods as much as we can. Hope that those aliens aren't out there."

Rowan urged the horse to follow after Scarlett. "I don't think the main roads are going to get us to Grandpa's anyway. And those alien trucks won't last even five minutes in the woods, too many trees and shit," he said and rolled his shoulders back. "Gods, are we there yet?"

"Quit yer bitchin'," Scarlett scolded and turned her horse towards the trees, anxious to get to the cabin as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>They rode through the woods until daylight faded and they couldn't continue anymore. They found a small clearing to set up the tent and dismounted their horses. Scarlett snickered at the slightly bow-legged way her brother walked. "Hey, at least you didn't get thrown," she teased as she pulled her backpack off and opened it up. "You're just lucky Jasper likes to follow Pumpkin around. Otherwise you might've had to actually try to control him." She opened up the capsule containing their food. "Man, I'm starving. How about you?"<p>

Rowan groaned as he opened up his own capsule and got out the food for the horses. "I'm always hungry. One of the few downsides of being a Saiyan, you know." He pulled their bridles off and swapped them for halters before he poured out a measure of feed for each horse. He was aching and sore in places he didn't even know he had. Why anyone enjoyed riding these beasts was beyond him. He'd always thought his mother was a little off; now he was certain of it. He gathered up a few handfuls of sticks from the trees and crouched down to start a little fire, using the lighter he'd grabbed and stuck in his pack before they'd left. "I'm just happy we had a couple capsules so we could bring enough food."

Scarlett nodded, but frowned as she looked at their supply of food. "Uh, Rowan?" she asked, cringing slightly. "You didn't think to, you know, grab a can opener or a pot to cook our food in, did you? I kinda… sorta… forgot." She scratched at the back of her head, feeling stupid and a bit guilty. She'd been so focused on just packing up the food that she hadn't even thought of bringing a way to cook it or open it.

Rowan groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he moved to sit down next to his sister. "Guess you didn't think to grab a fork or anything either? Ugh, didn't Grandpa give you a Swiss Army knife or something?"

"Yeah," Scarlett answered and pulled out a pocket knife from the pocket of her pack. She grabbed a can of spaghetti-os and began to saw around the top of it. "I feel like such a dumbass right now," she growled.

"You should," Rowan said sourly. "Honestly, what kind of idiot packs canned food and no can opener?"

"Oh my god, this is going to take forever." She whined as the blade slowly made its way around the top of the can, the most awful sound of metal on metal reaching her ears, grating on her nerves. "Why didn't you think to grab anything like that? All you had to do was pack up some water and horse feed!"

Rowan scowled at her. "Excuse me for grabbing some of the more important essentials. We are going to be traveling for a month on horses. Excuse me for not wanting to smell like that all the time," he said with a huff. "And just stick the cans in the fire once you get the tops off. That will cook well enough, I suppose."

"Yes, your toiletries are far more important than our food. What on earth was I thinking?" she snapped sarcastically as she finally got the top off the first can and plopped it down in the little fire Rowan had going. She grabbed a second can and stabbed it, roughly sawing through the metal again. "I hope you get food poisoning, you jackass."

"We'll see if you are still singing that tune when you want to wash up later. Then we will see what you will say about how brilliant I was to grab the shampoo and soap."

"Yeah? You got a shower in that capsule?" she retorted as she placed the second can in the fire. "Have fun bathing in a creek when we find one. Or a pond. Yeah, you're gonna get real clean that way." She quickly grabbed the first can and pulled it out of the fire, hissing as it stung her fingers. "Shit!" She waved her hand and sucked her fingers for a moment. "Fuck it," she growled and scooped up a bit of the food and popped it in her mouth. She shrugged. "Good enough."

"First thing I'm gonna do when we find water is drown you in it," he growled and reached for his own can. He rolled his eyes when Scarlett shot him a hateful look. He scooted away from her and began to eat. It wasn't nearly as good as his mother's cooking, but given the circumstances, it wasn't awful either. He ate quickly, tipping the can up to his lips to dump the spaghetti-os into his mouth.

"I'd like to see you try it," Scarlett snarled between bites. She licked her fingers clean when the can was empty, then threw it at Rowan. A smirk touched her lips as it collided with the side of his head with a satisfying, hollow PLINK. "Hmm, whaddya know? Your head IS empty."

"Dammit, Scarlett!" he roared as he wiped away the flecks of sauce that splattered on his cheek. He narrowed his eyes at his sister. "You are such a pain in the ass!" He tossed away his empty can and reached for another. "If I'd known those aliens were going to take someone away, I'd have shoved you out the door."

That stung. Scarlett's bottom lip trembled as she stared at her brother. "That probably would make you happy, wouldn't it?" she said coldly. "You'd be happy if I was taken off to who-knows-where by complete strangers. Well screw you, too!" She got to her feet and kicked the little fire, sending sparks and sticks flying before she turned and stormed away.

"Goddammit," Rowan growled as he tried to push the sticks back together to salvage the fire. "Scarlett! Quit being a drama queen! Where are you going?"

"To sleep!" she spat and pulled the blanket and pillow out of her pack. She spread them on the ground, then threw herself down and pulled the blanket over her shoulder. "I couldn't have been stuck out here with Phoenix. Nooooo. I had to get stuck with the dickhead brother!" She frowned to herself and hugged the blanket tighter around her. "Phoenix wouldn't want to see me shipped off somewhere," she sniffled.

Rowan rolled his eyes. "Quit being a stupid girl. There's no need for theatrics out here. It's just me. There's no one to impress. Dad isn't here to coddle you, princess," he spat as he worked open another can and set it in the glowing coals. He fought the urge to roll his eyes again. Scarlett always got her way by throwing a fit; she got away with it because she was such a daddy's girl. But he knew better than to fall for it. "Just set up the tent if you want to go to sleep. You'll end up soaked from dew or eaten alive by bugs if you don't."

"Piss off."

"Fine. Suit yourself," Rowan grumbled as he ate the second can of food. He wasn't nearly full by the time he was done, but it was enough to knock the edge off his hunger and he knew that they had to be careful or they'd run out well before they got to the cabin. He capsulated the food again and tucked the capsule into his pocket. "You're going to get cold out here," he warned Scarlett as he walked towards his horse to grab the tent.

"No, I'm not," she answered, her voice sounding thick as though she'd been crying. "Pumpkin will keep me warm."

"And just how-" He paused when he looked over at her. Sure enough, Scarlett's horse had laid down beside her and let her curl up next to her back. "Unbelievable," he muttered. "Great. Now I'm out here with the effin' horse-whisperer. Jasper, come here." He reached for the horse, but it sidestepped him with a snort. "Dammit, come here you stupid animal."

"Jasper doesn't like people who are rude," she spat without looking at her brother. She reached out and ran her fingers through Pumpkin's soft black mane. She understood animals better than most people. Gramma Arthusia had always told her it was a gift, a talent to embrace, even if others thought she was silly.

Rowan huffed as he looked at her. "You really expect me to believe that a horse can understand manners?" he snapped. He cried out the next second as Jasper turned sharply and smacked Rowan in the face with his tail. "Stupid horse!" he spat as he stumbled backwards and fell. He pushed himself up on his hands, but before he could stand upright, Jasper shoved him with his nose and knocked Rowan flat on his chest again.

Scarlett would've laughed if she hadn't been in such a sour mood. "Serves you right," she snipped and turned back over towards Pumpkin, breathing in deeply the comforting scent of hay and saddle leather. "Now be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

"How can you sleep when I'm being mauled by a killer horse?!" Rowan cried. He narrowed his eyes at Scarlett when she didn't answer him. He reached for the horse again, but Jasper jumped and trotted across the little clearing. Rowan felt defeated and he flopped down cross-legged beside the fire again, his long tail swishing through the grass. "All I want to do is go to bed," he muttered sadly. He was stressed out, tired, and sick of this whole thing already. He rested his elbows on his knees and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as they teared up. He was worried about his parents, his older brother, wondering where they could all be. He felt a solid nudge at his shoulder and he looked up to see Jasper standing there, his warm muzzle against Rowan's arm. "Sorry," he muttered and got to his feet; this time, Jasper let him take the tent from his back. A tiny smile pulled at the corner of Rowan's mouth and he rubbed the horse behind his ears. "Thanks."

"Look at you, being all polite an' shit to a horse," Scarlett commented sleepily.

Rowan rolled his eyes. He didn't have any more fight left in him tonight. "I hope you wake up with a face full of horse manure," he muttered, but ducked when Jasper pinned his ears back, and cried, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Scarlett smiled and let her eyes close as she murmured, "Good horse."


	11. Safe and Sound

Goku sighed as he leaned back against the chicken coop. "I'm telling you, it's just the worst. I can't do anything with this bum hand," he pouted. "Tien and Sabriena won't let me spar. I can't lift things that require two hands, chopping wood is out of the question, and all I can do with the dishes is put them away one at a time." He sighed and looked down at the rooster in his lap, running his fingers over the silky feathers. He smiled at the way the rooster watched him with apt interest, his big eyes blinking up at him as if telling him to go on. "You know, I wish you had been around when I had Zip. You and him would have made the best of friends. He never did like my rooster story though, not like you." He nodded and blinked down at the bird, fat and plump for a rooster at Tien's cabin. Most ended up in the frying pan, but he wouldn't allow it with this one.

Sabriena blinked over at her husband as he sat there talking to the rooster. "He's at it again," she said to Tien as she held out a basket for him to place vegetables in. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Goku carrying on. "He's really having a serious discussion with the rooster. We gotta find more for him to do around here. He's going stir-crazy. He's lost his mind."

Tien gave a dismissive wave at Goku. "He's always talked to the roosters," he said. "He just never did it in front of you before. But he doesn't have anything else to do, so I guess he decided he doesn't care what you think anymore," he snickered.

Sabriena knew Goku always had a soft spot for the roosters. Now she thought she understood why. Still, she couldn't help but to tease him. "Hey, Goku," she called loudly from the garden. "What're you talking to that rooster about? Helping him decide if he wants to be original recipe or extra crispy?"

Goku's eyes widened and he pulled the bird close to him as it clucked at him worriedly. "Sabriena! No! You can't eat this one! What about those boars Tien caught you the other day? Those are way better than chicken!" he protested and looked down at the startled rooster. "Don't worry, I won't let her do it. I promise I won't. If you see her coming for you, you just come running for me or cry out. I'll save you,"hHe said as he scratched the top of the bird's head, smiling at the way the animal closed its eyes happily.

Sabriena doubled over with laughter and nearly dropped her basket as Tien shook his head at her. She sobered a bit and skipped over to Goku to peer down at the rooster. "Ah, I won't eat this one. He hasn't tried to spur me yet. I just had to give you hell," she chuckled and ran her fingers through his thick, silky black hair before she planted a kiss on his nose. "Besides, you're right. We have plenty of bacon right now."

Goku perked up at that, leaning into Sabriena's touch as a purr escaped his throat. "Good," he said happily and tilted his head up to kiss her lips before he pulled back with a sigh and set the rooster on the ground. "Is there anything I can do today? Or am I just sitting pretty like you say?" he teased her before he paused and tilted his head to the side. "Do you hear that?" he asked curiously. "That sounds like the engine of a car."

Sabriena looked up suddenly as Tien got to his feet and walked closer, his eyes scanning the trees. "There's no road that leads out here," he muttered to himself in confusion. He could hear the dull roar as it grew closer. His eyes went wide when he spotted them. "It's Goten!" he exclaimed moments before the truck came bouncing through the trees, looking rather beat up. "Good gods, what happened to them?"

Goten heaved a sigh of relief as he pulled the truck into the yard in front of his parents cabin and he let his forehead thunk against the steering wheel. "We made it," he muttered weakly and turned his face to give Paige a smile. It had taken days to get there, but luckily he'd had just enough fuel to drive the whole way. "Never again."

Paige gave Goten a smile before she groaned, holding a hand to her mouth as she scrabbled for the door of the truck and all but tripped out, hurrying for a nearby tree where she fell to her knees and vomited. "Gods, so much bouncing over tree roots and trunks," she muttered, though there was little for her to throw up. They had run out of food half a day ago, not that she had the stomach at the moment to eat anything proper. She was exhausted and after she finished heaving she let herself collapse on her side as she closed her eyes tightly. "Make the world stop spinning," she murmured.

Alice got out of the truck, feeling greener than usual, her thoughts clouded, but still the ever present voice of the earth rang in her ears. She looked to Phoenix, he was a little pale, but the bleeding had stopped days ago. The bumpy ride was not a good help to them. To any of them. She sank to her knees on the ground as she turned her head to see Goten's fathers and mother come running up to them. "Long story," she said tiredly and pointed at Phoenix and Goten. "Need food, water."

Goku hurried up, ignoring the pain in his wrist as the movement jogged the still mending bones. Good gods, the kids looked worse for wear. Had they driven the entire way there in that thing? He looked at Phoenix, seeing the bandage on his arm and he blinked at him. "What happened to you, kiddo?"

"Got shot," Phoenix answered as he looked over his shoulder at Goten, who threw himself out of the truck and ran to Paige's side. He looked to his grandpa again, wanting to feel cheery now that they were here, but he was so hungry and tired, he couldn't quite manage it. "Aliens have landed here on earth. There's no electricity anymore. None of us can use our energy. And they're rounding people up, looking for Saiyans," he summarized, blinking sleepily at them. He looked at Sabriena whose face had gone rather pale. "I'm hungry."

"Okay," she said and nodded quickly. There were so many questions rolling through her mind, but first priority was getting some food in the kids and making sure they were okay. She looked to her husbands. "Get them in the house. I'm going to fix them something to eat," she said hurriedly and ran around the back of the cabin to the cellar to grab some food.

Goku moved quickly, helping Phoenix up with one hand, making sure not to grab the arm that had been wounded. His mind was churning over the information that he had just been given. Aliens were on earth and they were looking for Saiyans? He grit his teeth. And here he was with a broken wrist and zero power, no way to quickly get to the source of the problem and fix it in the foreseeable future. He wanted to ask more questions, but the kids looked dead tired. He looked over towards Goten who was helping Paige to stand and both leaned on each other as they walked to the cabin.

Alice gratefully accepted Tien's help to stand and get her into the cabin. She had never felt so weak. Going without food and water drained her much more than she had thought it would. "We don't know how everyone else is doing. The aliens that shot at us told us first that this is a worldwide blackout. That they were here to help, but it was a lie. I could hear his thoughts," she said, sinking down into a seat at the table so Tien could rush back and help Goten and Paige.

Paige nearly stumbled as she was led into the house, her hand drifting to her belly. "Shhhh, calm down, baby. We stopped." She was halfway worried that all the bouncing in the truck was ultimately going to break her water early, but thankfully that was not the case. "Gods, just lay me down until I don't feel green anymore."

"Come on," Tien said and led her over to their bed. He pulled back the blankets and helped her into the bed before tucking her in as Goten sat down beside her. His mind reeled with everything they'd said so far, and even then, they hadn't said a whole lot. "What on earth is going on?" he growled over his shoulder as Goku got Phoenix settled at the table. He exhaled harshly through his nose before he ran his fingers once through Paige's hair. "Rest. You're safe now," he said in a calm tone before he went to Phoenix and began to unwrap the bandage around his arm. "They shot you?" he growled protectively.

"I'm alright," Phoenix said with a wince as Tien pulled the bandages away. "Alice fixed me up pretty good." He thought he could just lay over the table and pass out. "We were trying to go around the mountain to Dad's house, but they had the road blocked. Like Ally said, they wanted us to go with them, but then Goten drove off and they chased us. Started shooting at us." His face screwed up as his wound was exposed to the air. "Damn, that stings."

Goku frowned and rubbed at his hair. "So let me see if I have this straight. The whole world is in a blackout and these aliens who say they are here to help, shoot at you, and they are really here because they are trying to round up Saiyans?" He cursed under his breath. "All Saiyans, or just specific ones? Namely me," he grumbled before he went over to the bed and knelt down next to Paige's side. She did look a bit ill and he looked to Goten, "I can sit with her while you get something to eat, kiddo. You are looking a bit thin. Gods, how long were you guys driving for?" he asked as he stood up again, getting a wash cloth before he went to the water basin in the room and carefully wet it, wringing it out with one hand before he came back over to Paige and placed it on her forehead.

"Five days? Six? Something like that," Goten answered as he stared down at Paige. He'd been worried sick over her and the baby. He scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand and refused to move from her side. "We haven't eaten much. Every time we thought about stopping, it was like they were there. These bastards are everywhere, Dad." He looked at his father, wondering if he looked as worn out as he felt. "It was all we could do to stop long enough to put more gas in the tank. Alice drove part of the way while I tried to sleep for a bit, but none of us got much rest. We drove pretty much straight through."

Goku felt an alarm creeping up on him. "They followed you? How far behind were they?" He glanced over at Tien, "We were wondering if the magickal barrier was still up since we lost our powers. Sabriena can't do magick, and I'm sure you noticed Alice couldn't either."

"We lost 'em a couple days ago, but by that point we were so freaked out, we didn't want to stop," Goten answered as he tried to stifle a yawn. He placed a hand on Paige's belly, feeling the baby kick sharply at his palm. He frowned at that. Normally he loved feeling the baby move, and in a way it reassured him that the baby was okay, but he also knew that the journey had been hard on both his mate and his unborn child. "I don't think they'll be able to make it this far out."

Sabriena banged around her kitchen and quickly came out with bowls of hot stew. "Sorry, had to throw something together fast," she said. "This'll hold you over while I cook a bigger meal." She set the bowls on the table and yanked her hand back from Phoenix as if afraid of being bitten as he began to shovel the food into his mouth. "I'll get you some more," she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Tien busied himself with the jars of herbs on the wall, then brought Paige a steaming cup. "Here," he said gently. "This should help settle your stomach. Don't worry, it's safe. It won't hurt the baby." He looked over at Phoenix; that wound looked nasty. "Just sip on it while I see about Phoenix," he instructed and returned to his herbs, mixing up a bunch with a mortar and pestle, shaking his head the whole time.

Paige didn't know who was helping her sit up, but she blinked her eyes open as the lip of a cup was held to her mouth and the fragrant scent of soothing herbs filled her senses and she took a sip of the hot liquid, sighing into it as her stomach seemed to accept it and she didn't feel like she was going to throw up her nonexistent lunch. She leaned back against the headboard and gently took the cup from Goten, reaching out to cup his cheek. "Dope, go eat something. I promise I won't vanish on you. Though, I have to say that baby is definitely awake right now." She chuckled as Goku eagerly placed his good hand over the swell of her belly.

Goku smiled at the healthy kicks he felt and he looked to his son. "Don't worry. She's going to be okay. They both are. Relax daddy, you did great," he said before he reached out and put a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Now, go eat something before you pass out."

Goten reluctantly got to his feet and went to the table where he eagerly dug into his soup. He watched as Tien cleaned Phoenix's arm; the younger Saiyan didn't even pause in his eating. Not until Tien tried to spread some salve onto the wound that is.

"Damn it, that burns!" Phoenix growled and tried to pull his arm away.

"Hush," Tien scolded and continued to hold onto Phoenix, spreading more of it around. "You don't need to get an infection. We're out here in the middle of nowhere with no powers and no magick. If you get an infection, you're going to be in a whole new world of hurt. Now hold still."

The hot stew seemed to burn the whole way down as Goten swallowed, filling his belly with a comforting warmth. He watched Paige carefully as Goku sat with her. It was only then that he noticed the sling on his dad's arm. "Dad, what happened to you?" he asked between bites. "Are you okay?"

Goku looked down at his arm and he laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Oh yeah, just, you know that morning we all lost our powers? I was up in the air a good ways and thought I would catch myself with my wrist when I hit the ground. Broke it pretty good. But it's no fun! Tien won't let me spar or do many chores." He pouted but smiled at Tien when he shot a look over his shoulder. "Hopefully everything will be good in a few more weeks," he said hopefully.

Goten shook his head and managed a small laugh as Tien bandaged and tied a new sling around Phoenix's neck. "Aw, look. You two match," he teased as his mother brought out more stew and hot loaves of bread. "Thanks, Mom. This is so good."

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome," she said softly. "I'm just glad you all made it here safe and sound." She paused to chew the inside of her cheek for a moment. "I don't suppose you heard anything from anyone else? Your parents?" she asked hopefully as she looked at Alice, but her heart fell when Alice shook her head. "Can you, I mean, are you still able to hear things like you used to? Can you tell if anyone's okay?"

Alice nodded. "I can hear the earth, but I'm still working on trying to hear individual people. It's hard to pick out just one person among an entire planet. Though, I haven't tried that here. This place is still peaceful, as if it carries with it the blessings that have been placed here. When I've rested, I'll try again," she said as she carefully ate the hot stew. It was delicious, of course, but her mind was troubled with the weight of the pained world on her shoulders. She didn't want to tell them about how much the earth was crying out to her. There was so much unneeded death in the world. It was crying.

Goku wished he was able to sense energies, but as it was, he couldn't even sense the energies of the people in the room, let alone of the world. "I wonder what they want Saiyans for. Revenge?" he asked soberly as he ran a hand over his face. "I hate to see people get hurt because of me," he said as he looked at Paige who was looking more relaxed than she had been. He wondered what Tien had put into the tea. "First things first is your health." He rubbed at Pagie's back soothingly, "Do you feel like you could eat something?"

Paige blinked at Goku a moment, registering what he said before she narrowed her eyes and looked over at Tien. "You... you put something in this didn't you?" She felt so relaxed, as if her worries had been lifted. Her stomach grumbled and she giggled. "I'm not sure if that was me or the baby," she said, sipping at the drink again and nodded, "Yeah, let me try to eat something."

Alice smiled as Goku all too happily jumped up and fetched a bowl of thick stew for her as well as a few slices of crusty bread, balancing them in a hand. She couldn't eat enough of her own stew, and that was saying a great deal. She usually only nibbled at dinner time, but today she was ravenous. "This has to be one of the few places on earth that was not affected by the power outage." She frowned and looked to Tien, "I fear that with three Saiyans and a Saiyan baby, we may begin to eat you out of house and home."

"Nah, it's okay," he said and patted her shoulder. "You kids eat as much as you want. We've got plenty. There's still more coming on in the garden and I can go hunting again if we need it." He grinned and gave her a wink. "Any excuse to go hunting is okay with me." He looked over at Paige who was happily eating her stew. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently before he disappeared into the kitchen to grab himself a bowl of stew.

Sabriena wandered over to Goku as he sat next to Paige. "Honey, just because they're looking for Saiyans doesn't mean it's your fault. It could've been something Vegeta did. Or Tora. Who knows? Just don't blame yourself," she said quietly as a frown pulled at her lips. She hated seeing him like that, looking guilty as if he'd done something wrong. "It's not your fault."

Goku looked up at his wife and gently tugged her into his lap, pressing his face into her arm. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm just gearing up for it. Somehow, I've always expected the bad things to be my fault." He chuckled, "I should know better by now." He peered around her at the table. Alice had finally emptied her bowl and her eyes were starting to droop. Next to her, Phoenix looked like he was asleep already, but somehow was managing to eat at the same time. "Guess we'd better find them all places to sleep. They could be out for a while after being on the run that long. Thank the gods they made it here."

Sabriena nodded and took the empty bowl from Paige. "You just lay here in our bed," she said softly to her and tugged on Goku's sleeve for him to stand. "Goten, you come over here and rest next to her. You two," she said, looking at Alice and Phoenix, "can sleep in the loft. I'm not making Paige try to climb up that ladder right now."

Goten stumbled across the cabin and flopped into his parents bed next to Paige and curled around her. "So fucking tired," he murmured into her hair. He couldn't describe the amount of relief he felt now that they were safe and sound inside the cabin. He rubbed his hand gently over her belly; the baby moved again, but not nearly as much as earlier. "Little one finally settled down," he smiled before he yawned. "I'mma sleep for a week."

Phoenix barely registered Sabriena's words, but got up and forced himself to climb the ladder to the loft. "C'mon, Ally," he called over his shoulder. "I promise I won't bite." He paused and looked down at her, unable to resist teasing her. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "Unless you want me to."

Alice raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the others in the cabin. "If you hear a thud, that's just me throwing Phoenix over the side of the loft for getting a little too cozy." She murmured as she followed him up, each ring seemed like it took a monumental amount of strength to pull herself up. "And my name is ALICE. Not Ally," she growled at him. He knew better. She sighed happily at the softness of the bed and let herself fall face first into it before she climbed under the blankets, letting the warmth pull her into a deep sleep. When she woke later, she would worry about things like a shower and the world then. Now, she could barely keep her eyes open for it.

"This is crazy," Tien said in a soft voice to his mates as he picked up the empty bowls from the table. "The whole world is being affected by this? I don't understand it. Why cut the power all over the planet? What does that have to do with finding Saiyans?" He carried the bowls into the kitchen and set them in the basin of hot water Sabriena had sitting there.

"Maybe they think if they send the whole world into a panic that it'll draw the Saiyans out," Sabriena suggested. "But then why interfere with your energy? Well, all of our energy? And magick." She rubbed at her forehead. "I'm giving myself a headache. I don't know what to think of any of this." She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing Alice had been able to tell them more. She was worried sick about their family, their friends, and she had no way of being able to check on them. "I hope everyone else is okay."

Goku tapped his finger to his lips as he thought about it. "Why does any opponent try to take away power? They don't want us to fight back. They don't want us to escape," he said before he sighed and rubbed at his hair and looked back over at his son and daughter-in-law laying in the bed. Relief washed through him as he heard the soft snoring from them. "Glad they made it out, but I think Alice might have a point about the food. I'll help as much as I can," he insisted.

"We'll be alright," Tien said as he finished up the dishes. "Like I said, any excuse to go hunting," he grinned at Goku. His expression turned serious. "I hope that everyone else has the sense to try to come here. This is the safest place any of them can be and we're set up to do everything without electricity. It'll be close quarters, but we can make do. I just want to know that everyone is safe."

"I just want to know that they're alive," Sabriena added. "I mean, they shot at Phoenix. He's lucky they didn't have better aim." She shook her head and scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Sorry, sorry. My mind is just going through all the worst-case scenarios. I can't make it stop."

Goku went to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I wish I could say for certain. I'm worried about my other grandkids, my son, Lindsey. Everyone else, too. A lot of them don't do well with being told what to do. These aliens are just asking for trouble." He frowned. "I wonder if Jenny and Piccolo are still on the Lookout." He looked rather alarmed at that thought. "Hopefully they both know to stay away from the edges!"

Tien chuckled at that. "I'm sure they do. No one would be crazy enough to go near the edge or to climb that tower without their energy," he said. "Although I bet they're going nuts up there. You know how they both worry over the girls. I wish we had a way to get a message to them to let them know that the kids are here."

Goku nodded, looking up at the loft, "I would hope that Alice might be able to get a message to her dad or mom." He shook his head. "No use in worrying about it now. There's nothing more we can do with this until they wake up and tell us more. They'll probably want hot showers and more food." He chuckled as he turned towards the door. "There's gotta be a few chores I can get into out here. I don't want to feel completely useless," he said as he stuck his tongue out at his mates.

"Good," Tien said as they walked outside. "Then you can fill the tank on the shower for them. You can carry buckets of water one-handed, right?" He snickered and hurried around the side of the cabin to the garden.

Sabriena shook her head at Tien. That was the one thing they all argued over; no one wanted the tedious job of refilling the shower, and that was even when they had their energy. Now, it was just plain mean. She looked to Goku, "I'll kick him in the shin for you."


	12. Out in the Open

Vegeta splashed his face with the icy water from the well, trying to wake himself in the early morning light. He didn't care much for this place, but at least they had plenty of water and no one had bothered them since they'd arrived. His original suspicions were correct; whoever had lived here was long gone. Luckily, there were canned goods in the basement that he and Bulma could eat, but it wasn't much. Her feet were healing and he knew that they would have to move on before long. They'd spent a lot of time talking about what to do, where to go, about what the others might be doing. She'd convinced him that the best plan was to go north to Tien's cabin. Hopefully they would find their children and grandchildren there. But it was a long hike to make on foot and he refused to leave until he was certain she could handle the journey.

"Morning," he mumbled as she came outside. He rubbed at his stomach as it growled loudly and he tried to ignore it. He watched the way she walked carefully; she'd stopped limping at least. He felt rather useless and it bothered him. He chewed his lip for a moment, debating. "How much food do we have left?" he asked.

Bulma didn't stifle the yawn that escaped her lips and she smiled at her mate, walking over to rub at his shoulders as she heard his stomach rumble. "Enough for breakfast and lunch, but we are going to need a new plan if we want to have something substantial for dinner. And these are rationed portions. Enough for breakfast if you want to forgo the rationing," she said as she looked around them at the nearby woods and the farmland.

Vegeta sighed. He'd hoped they still had a bit more than that. He'd seen some deer in the woods and he wondered if there was a way to take one, so that they could have something more to eat. He remembered when he went out on missions for Frieza, he'd hunted then to eat, but he just used his energy to kill anything that struck his interest. He'd never messed with firearms before. Still, he didn't suppose it could be that hard, could it? "Maybe we can get some more food. I don't want you traveling just yet. If you tear up your feet again, we'll be stuck out there," he said, leaning back into her touch.

Bulma moved to lean over the well bucket, cupping her hands in the water and splashing her face with the water a moment before she took a sip of the cool refreshing water. It was the best thing about the little place they had found. She looked at her mate. "More food? What did you have in mind, hon? I think those chickens are better alive. The eggs are sustainable at least," she said.

He shook his head. "The eggs aren't enough," he said, scanning the area around them. "There's a firearm upstairs. I could try to hunt, get us some meat. It would get us through a few more days at least." He ran a hand through his hair, half-tempted to tear it out in frustration. "I just want to know what those bastards are after. I hate this, Bulma. Hiding out here like cowards while our family is still back there." He was torn between keeping her safe and the need to go search for his family. It was driving him insane.

Bulma nodded, moving to him, running her fingers through his hair. She remembered when he had made the bargain with a god for more power to protect his family. How it had all backfired. Even now, would that power still mean anything, or would it be whisked away like everything else had. "They are the real cowards. Coming to this planet, causing a worldwide blackout, taking your powers and then attacking us at home with guns," she spat before she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are the best man I know, wanting to protect us. You raised our kids well, they know what to do. We have to trust them to do what's right." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "To survive. Gods, I just don't want to see anything happen, I don't want us to go through this again."

She turned her face into his neck, breathing carefully over the mark there. Gods, she was so proud to be his mate and that he was hers. "If you do get us something, a deer would be more than great. Or two. We could eat steaks tonight and then ration out the portions to last us until we get to the cabin."

Vegeta nodded. "Let's eat something first and then I'll see what I can do," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead her back into the house.

They ate a small meal before Vegeta wandered upstairs to the bedroom to stare at the gun mounted over the doorframe. He crossed his arms as he looked at it. It seemed straightforward enough, but there was a nervousness in his stomach as he reached for it and held it in his hands. He'd always given everyone so much shit for messing with firearms. Catie and Trunks when they went to the shooting range with Seventeen, Tora when he went on big hunting trips to Africa, he even snorted at Goku and Tien for their bow hunting because to him, it was all unnecessary. Why use such things when your body, your strength, your own energy was enough? Now he was the one who felt foolish.

He dug around in some drawers until he came across a box of red and brass shells, then sat down on the bed with both in his hands as he fumbled to figure out how to load it. "Stupid earthling junk," he grumbled under his breath. He finally worked a few rounds of ammo into the gun, then held it carefully as he walked back downstairs to the kitchen where Bulma was cleaning up the plates they'd used for breakfast. "Stay in the house," he said to her. "This is new to me. I can't be worried about your safety at the same time."

Bulma looked over at him, smiling softly at the look he presented. It was rustic and almost cozy in a way. "I think if you bring back something, I'm going to have to start renting a winter lodge or something and send you out hunting. Then you can come back and warm up in front of the big fire while I cook you up something delicious." She went over to him, checking the gun, nodding in approval to see it was loaded properly. "Think of it just like one of your energy attacks. You have good aim with those. It should be no different with this."

Vegeta nodded, although he wasn't entirely convinced it was the same thing. "I'll be back. I won't go far," he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Lock the door and don't open it for anyone until I return." And with that, he headed out to the woods, hoping that he would get lucky and be able to provide for his mate.

His heart leapt into his throat as he neared the treeline. Could he dare to believe that he would be so lucky? A large doe nibbled at the grass just before the trees, either unaware or unbothered by his presence. He said a silent prayer of thanks as he raised the gun to his shoulder and took aim. He tried to do as Bulma said, to imagine it as one of his energy attacks, but as he pulled the trigger, he realized it was definitely not the same. The gun jerked roughly in his hands, the butt slammed against his shoulder, an ear-splitting bang resounded in the air, and the deer ran off. "Goddammit," he hissed as he pumped the shotgun again and fired another round after the doe, but she had long since disappeared into the trees.

Something in him snapped in that moment. To be so close to such a simple, defenseless creature and unable to take it for the food he and Bulma needed hit him hard. He chambered another shell and fired the gun again. And again, aiming at nothing. He knew it was twisted, but in that moment he relished in the pain that radiated through his shoulder. He hated himself for not being able to provide for Bulma, for abandoning their home, for leaving their family behind. And not once had she complained, not once had she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. But she deserved better.

He fired the last round before he sank to his knees and hung his head. This was a waste of time. He felt like a failure.

Bulma sat in the house, carefully sorting through the things that had been left behind by the previous owners. She felt her heart sinking as she heard the gun go off several times in a row. She had never been one to carry around a gun or even practice with one, and to her knowledge, neither had Vegeta. It would have been beyond remarkable if Vegeta had managed to kill a deer, but it was highly unlikely. Hunting required a patience that her mate was sadly without. She had gone through the cellar, pulling out canning jars filled with what looked to be peaches and a few other things. Not enough for a full grown pure blood Saiyan. Not for how long it was going to take them to get to the cabin. But on the bright side, there was still plenty of ammo and they would probably have more chances on their way to the cabin to kill something that they could use for food.

Vegeta knew it was time to move on. They had to get to the cabin or they would both end up starving out here. Especially if it was up to him to put food on the table. He got to his feet and stared into the woods for just a moment. "Who the hell wants to eat deer anyway," he snorted and turned to march back to the house. He waited for Bulma to answer the door before he strode past her into the kitchen and laid the gun on the table. He didn't have to explain what had happened. By the look on her face, he knew that she already knew. "Pack up. We need to move on," he said without looking at her.

Bulma went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him a tight hug before she gestured to the capsules already on the table. "I have the extra ammo packed away, you can give that deer what for if we run across it again," she said before she went to the cabinets where she had set out some large empty water jugs that she had found. "Everything is ready to go, we just need to fill these up at the well and we will be good to go."

Vegeta nodded and grabbed the empty jugs to fill them. He didn't know how long it would take to get to the cabin or if they would even make it that far, but they had to try. Anything was better than just sitting out there feeling useless. He returned back inside with the water and set it on the table. He leaned on one of the chairs, thinking over the route they would take. They'd fled the city almost directly south; going back through the city would be the fastest route to get to the cabin. They'd already discussed it at length. He didn't much like the thought. "Are you certain that going through the city is the best option?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

Bulma worked on putting the water into the spare capsule she had, carefully marking it so she would know which one was food and which one was water. "No. I don't. I think the cities are nothing but big traps, but if we don't go through the city, it is going to be tacking on at least another few weeks of walking just to avoid it. More weeks of going hungry and all of that mess." She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at her mate. She could see how on edge he was, how frazzled. She remembered him being the same way after she had been sent to the shadow world. She went to him, cupping his face in her hands. "Hey. No worries, okay? You've taken care of me, you've kept me safe. There's nothing more I could ask of you," she said as she leaned forward and nipped at his chin before she kissed his firm lips, the frown at the corner of his mouth. She slid a hand into his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp and let her other hand wander down to catch his tail, holding it carefully as she let the fur slip through her fingers. "I love you, more than anything."

Vegeta let his eyes close at her touch. "It's easy to keep you safe out here," he answered in a low voice. He pulled her into his arms and rested his mouth over her mark as he wrapped his tail around her waist. He didn't want to admit that he was fearful of going into the city. They were greatly outnumbered. And even with the shotgun in hand, he doubted that he could put up much of a fight. It was painfully obvious to him that what he had once thought of as a silly, stupid hobby actually took skill and discipline. He was tired of his words coming back to bite him.

He pulled back slightly and cupped her face in his hands. "Remember your promise to me. No matter what I tell you to do, you do it without question. If I tell you to run or hide or save yourself, you do it. I will not leave this place until I have your word on this, Bulma," he said, the look in his eyes intense. He knew it wasn't in her nature to take orders. That was one of the things he'd always admired about her. But now it seemed like a dangerous flaw. "Swear it to me."

Bulma bit her lip, leaning her head against Vegeta's as she looked him in his dark eyes. She didn't like the way he said that. This whole plan made her nervous and unsettled. "Maybe we should just stay here. I mean, there's game and you can keep practicing with the gun." She snapped her mouth shut as tears came to her eyes and she blinked them away. "Vegeta, I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen. To me, or to you. Gods, what if they catch us? I don't want to be separated from you ever again."

Vegeta sighed deeply. "You know I don't want to be parted from you, either. But I will not stay here and watch you starve just to… save my pride," he said grudgingly. "There isn't enough time nor ammunition for me to learn how to use that damned thing. We'll both starve." He swallowed the knot in his throat. "We don't have a choice. We have to go north as soon as possible. With any luck, the barrier's still in place. You'll be safe there."

Bulma sighed, but nodded. "You're right," she said, "But I don't have to like it. We will have to see if we can break a few alien necks on our way up there. I'd really like to stick my foot up their ass and tell them what I think about their stupid invasion." She leaned forward, kissing him softly, enjoying him just for a moment. Relishing in the peace. "Okay, I'm ready to go when you are. I promise, no matter how much I might hate it, that I will do what you say."

A small smile pulled at Vegeta's lips and he nodded, a relief filling his chest. Bulma never went back on her word. Never. He kissed her again, then grabbed up the capsules and the gun to head out the door with her. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the tree line and snorted. "Stupid animals," he muttered, thinking of the deer that had eluded him. "When this is over, I'm coming back here and blasting that stupid animal into oblivion," he stated as he took Bulma's hand in his own.

Bulma laughed. "Wouldn't blame you one bit. But bring it back any way, we'll make steaks out of it yet," she said as she grabbed up their bags, well, the bags they had found in the home and slung one securely over her shoulders, looking down at the much more suitable walking boots that she had found inside the home. She made a note of the address, after the stupid invasion was over, she'd have to send the family something in repayment of their "donation."

Vegeta smiled to hear his mate laugh. "I don't think there will be anything left to bring home," he said as they walked. It was nice to walk with her, to see her smile in the bright morning light. He watched her as they walked, drinking in the vision of her beauty. Even with the looming threat of the city ahead, he enjoyed this moment with her. He looked to the dirt road they walked again, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Maybe if you ask nicely, you can get Kakarot's mate to make jerky out of the bits and pieces that are left."

Bulma smiled over at him, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "Now there's an idea," she said as she playfully bumped him with her hip. "You would steal it all and you know it." It felt good to do this, this normal thing when everything around them was crumbling down, when it was possible that everything would go to hell when they got to the city. It was going to be a challenge, but she didn't want to think about that right just that minute. She wanted to focus on her mate. It was a rare thing to see him smile during such a dire situation. She liked it a lot. "Too bad, you know, that it's like this. I might be up for a quickie out here in the open." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?" he asked. He bit his lip as he looked around quickly, reassuring himself that there was no one around. He quickly shrugged off his pack as his hands went to his belt. "Bend over, woman," he commanded and reached to pull the pack off her shoulders. He didn't know what they would encounter in the city, but if something were to happen to either of them, he wasn't going to pass up one last opportunity to pleasure his mate.

Bulma felt a thrill of pleasure race through her body at his command. The exposure, the need, the chance that they could be seen like this, it immediately made her body ache for him. "Gods, this is hot," she breathed as she undid her pants and slid them and her panties down to pool at her feet before she winked at Vegeta, slipping her hand down her body, pinching her nipple through her shirt before she used two fingers to tease herself in front of him, loving the burning fire that danced in his eyes. She lifted her glistening fingers to her own lips and moaned before she turned her back on him and winked at him over her shoulder as she bent over teasingly. "Come on, you know what I want."

Vegeta stroked his hard length a couple times as he stepped closer to her and ran a hand appreciatively over the curve of her ass. "Gods, you are sexy," he purred as he slammed himself home, growling low in his throat as he sheathed himself in her tight body. His toes curled in his boots as he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. A deep shiver worked its way through his body as he held her there for a moment. "Scream for me," he ordered and thrust deeply into her velvet heat over and over.

Oh the angle was perfect, he felt huge inside of her, her body always ready to accept him. He felt as if he was splitting her body wide open and still she wanted more. She cried out for him as he thrust into her a few times, nearly losing her balance and if it were not for his hands on her hips, she knew she would have. "Vegeta!" she screamed, "Your tail. Wrap it around your cock and give it to me," she begged as she threw her head back, looking over her shoulder as her cheeks blushed and grew hot as she thrust her hips back in time to his powerful thrusts.

The blush on her cheeks only inflamed his desire and he pulled out to wrap his tail around his length. A low growl of pleasure rumbled in his throat as he stroked his cock with his tail, the two most sensitive parts of his body rubbing together. He drew a long breath through his nose as he pressed into her again, crying out at how tight, how stretched she felt around him. His slid one hand around her hips to pinch and twist her clit as his other hand slid under her shirt to do the same to her nipple. "Oh FUCK," he cried out as he pounded himself into her. "You never cease to amaze me," he gasped out.

She really screamed then, the texture of her mate's tail and cock together, pounding into her at an unforgiving pace awakened every cell in her body, every nerve attuned to him and the sheer pleasure he was giving her. It was perfection in every way, shape, and form as he effortlessly thrust into her body over and over again. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching as she thought about how he claimed her over and over. Being out in the open, so exposed, spread so wide that anyone could see how she took everything into her body. She screamed as the thought alone sent her over the edge. "VEGETA!"

His vision went white as she clenched down on him, capturing his cock and tail in a vice-like grip. "BULMA!" he answered as his cock pumped hot torrents of cum deep into her body. He grasped her hips to keep himself upright as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through his body and he emptied himself into her. He shuddered and gave another weak thrust as his cock jerked within her. "Oh gods," he gasped as he leaned over her back, his face hot and sweaty, his hands trembling as he held onto her. "You're incredible," he purred.

Bulma moaned in pleasure as his body filled her own with the hot cum. She squeezed her muscles tightly around him as she felt it slip deeply inside of her. "Good gods, that was amazing," she panted as she gently rocked back against him, milking the last drops from him as she went boneless in his embrace. "We need to do this more often, come out in the middle of public and just have a nice, long fuck," she said as she pushed back against him.

He nibbled at the mark on her neck as he pulled her tight against his body, loving the feeling of being held within her. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he purred. "For me to put you on display for all to see? Show everyone how gorgeous you are, how much you like to be fucked by your prince. Let them see every single inch of your body, knowing all the time that they can't have you. That you are mine alone."

Bulma keened at that, moaning as she nodded her head in agreement. "Oh gods, yes, that sounds amazing. I've always been a bit of the exhibitionist," she said teasingly, whining as he pulled back from her body, leaving her feeling empty. She shivered as she felt some of his cum slip out of her body and down her leg. "Gods, you really filled me up, you've been wanting that for some time, haven't you?" she asked as she stood up and turned around to see him, running her hands over his slick tail.

He shivered again as she touched his tail, so incredibly sensitive after his orgasm. "You know I have," he answered. Neither of them had been much in the mood for sex the past few days, both of them so focused on their situation and their plans. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips sweetly. "Thank you," he whispered to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment before he reluctantly pulled back and fixed his clothes once again. He ran a hand over her ass and gave it a slight pinch, a smirk pulling at his lips. "You always know how to take care of your prince," he said with a wink.

Bulma moaned appreciatively as she reached down and pulled her clothes back on. "Mmm, we take care of each other well," she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, kissing him fiercely. She felt so connected to him in that moment, their bond stronger than ever before. She was glad that whatever was causing everyone's power to disappear, that she still had that connection with her mate. She reached down and pulled the pack over her shoulders again and slipped her arm around his waist as they started walking towards the city again. "If this is how the trip to the cabin is going to go, we will never get there at this rate."


	13. Right into Their Trap

Piccolo was weary as he and his wife approached the city. It was quieter than he remembered it being and they hadn't seen a single car on their journey. He could hear people within the city, some of them sounded upset, others angry, but he couldn't make out any one particular voice to focus on. And there weren't many voices to begin with. "It almost looks abandoned," he said as they stood in the middle of the street, looking around. His heart sank as he realized that if something had happened here, it would've been one of the worst places for their daughters to be. "I wonder what's going on."

"Something bigger than we originally thought," she murmured as she looked around. There was a horrible feeling in the air that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She knew she didn't have her magick, but this was something deeper than that, something instinctual. "Something is very off here and uh, yeah. No people around," she said, observing the hover cars on the ground, the unnatural litter.

"Let's see if there's anyone around, maybe they can fill us in," he said and placed a protective hand on her shoulder as he walked forward. His heart sank more the further they got into the city, heading towards Capsule Corp. It didn't take long to reach their destination. He froze in his steps as they approached it. The front door was broken in and it looked as though it had been vandalized. But it was the trail of blood from the front door and out onto the sidewalk that made his breath catch in his throat. "Good gods, what happened here?"

Jenny's eyes widened and fear lanced through her. "Oh Goddess, no," she breathed as she knelt down next to the blood. There was no way of knowing whose it was, but judging by the amount she could see, she would be willing to bet that they weren't among the living any longer. "Oh gods, what if it was Dad? Mom? Any one of them?! What the hell happened?" she sobbed out . This was much worse than she thought, without their powers, they were immune to things that seemed trivial up until then, like guns or bullets. "Piccolo, we need to find our daughters now. I have to know."

"Jenny, it could have been anyone. A security guard, someone inside who wasn't supposed to be there. Don't panic just yet," he said, trying to calm her, although his own mind was racing a million miles an hour. He strained his ears, but could hear nothing from inside the building. "There's no one here anymore. Whatever happened, they've all moved on." He glanced around, looking for someone who might explain what was happening. His eyes narrowed when he saw a group of people standing on a street corner. They were strange looking to him with their black uniforms and strange brightly colored headpieces they wore, but they seemed calm as if they were unbothered by the state of the city. "Maybe we should talk to them. They look like those freaks who would celebrate the end of the earth as we know it," he muttered. "But they might know what happened."

Jenny looked down the street to where Piccolo had indicated. She swallowed her panic and stood up, sliding her arm around her mate's waist. "Who are they? They almost look like national guard on crack or something. What if this whole area is under martial law? Maybe there was some kind of radioactive spillage?" She blinked at the look he gave her and she pressed her lips together. "Okay, maybe I've been watching too much scifi, but I'm open to hear explanations."

His arm still around her shoulders, Piccolo walked them towards the group of strangers, his senses on high alert. He was prepared to fight or run at the first sign of trouble from them. He swallowed harshly when he saw the guns on their hips, the rifles slung across their backs. He wasn't sure if he would be able to regenerate any part of his body that got injured and he knew that without her magick, Jenny could easily be fatally wounded. "Excuse me," he said in an authoritative voice. "What's happened here?"

The officers turned to look at them as if they were clueless. "You haven't heard?" one of them asked in surprise. When Piccolo shook his head, he cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "We've been called in as support for your planet during a time of crisis," he said. "Most of the earthlings have come to our safe-houses for shelter and protection." He looked them over; the man was strange, yet oddly familiar to him. He spied the mark on Jenny's shoulder and nearly gave an excited start. It was the brand of a Saiyan elite. "If you need help, we can take you there," he offered, managing to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

Jenny shook her head. "We are looking for our daughters, they both look like him. They have green skin, pink hair. Slightly taller than myself," she hurriedly described. Something nagged at the back of her mind; they were aliens come to help the earth? They must have just arrived, and how did they know the earth had needed help in the first place?

One of the other officers nodded. "I remember seeing them. They're safe at our compound. Came in about a week ago," she said smoothly. "There's no cost to get in. Just a simple blood test to check for viruses and disease. We find it's best to catch that sort of thing early with close living quarters. We've stopped many outbreaks that way on other planets when we've been called in for assistance."

Piccolo didn't know whether to trust them or not. But if Paige and Alice were with them, perhaps the best option was to go to this place. "Give us a moment," he said and pulled Jenny aside. "What do you think? If Paige and Alice are there, I want to go to them. Especially with Paige in her condition. I don't know if we should trust them or not," he said in a hushed tone.

Jenny worked her lip back and forth. Her father would probably slap the back of her head for wanting to trust strangers so easily, but she didn't know. She rubbed the back of her neck, leaning against Piccolo. "My guts telling me one thing and my heads telling me another." She looked up at him, into his dark eyes. She cupped his cheek, "Okay, so what happens if they are lying?"

"We fight our way out like we always do. Our energy is gone, not our knowledge or our training. We can still put up a good fight. But I can't just sit out here and wonder if our daughters really are in that place or if they're still out here somewhere," he answered. He cast another glance over at the officers. "Without their weapons, these guys don't look too intimidating. I think we could take them if we had to. Just keep an eye on those weapons. You can't heal us like you're used to, so keep that in mind." He sighed and leaned into her touch. "Or should I go alone? I hate to be separated from you right now, though. Dammit. Or you could go. But we don't know where this place is. I don't know if it's more dangerous out here or not. What do you want to do?" Sometimes it paid off to think the way he did, to think of all the angles. Other times, like now, it drove him mad.

Jenny smiled up at him, kissing his lips. "We'll go together. You can't get rid of me now," she said with a sad laugh as she wrapped her arms around him more securely. "Whatever lies ahead, we will take it on together, corny as that sounds."

He hugged her briefly before he turned and walked back over to the officers with her. "We'll go with you," he said. He felt uncomfortable about the situation, but he had to know for sure if his daughters were there or not. The blood on the sidewalk still unsettled him. He had to know.

"This way," the officer said and led them over to one of the trucks. He opened the back doors and offered Jenny a hand to step up inside. He could see the uneasiness, the distrust in her eyes. "It's safe. I promise. These old trucks are a bit intimidating, I know, but they're useful for transporting a lot of people at once when we need to evacuate a city quickly. I only wish we'd been here sooner. We could've prevented a lot of the panic that broke out here."

Jenny stepped up into the truck, fixing the officer with a look of her own. "It's not the trucks that I'm worried about. Rather, the wolf in sheep's clothing." She waved a hand at his confused look. "Old earth saying, don't mind me," she said as she went to sit down, immediately pressing herself to Piccolo when he sat next to her.

Piccolo cringed as the door slammed with a loud bang. "Gods," he grumbled and rubbed at his ears. He wrapped an arm around Jenny as the truck began to move. "Don't worry. If the girls are there, we'll find them. And if they aren't, then we'll leave and keep looking. There are still lots of places they could be. They could be at Gohan's or the cabin. We'll find them."

* * *

><p>He felt edgy the closer they got to their destination. The truck only had two small windows in the back doors and he couldn't see much through them as they traveled. He didn't even see the place when they arrived until the officers opened the doors and they were ushered inside. For a place that was supposed to be full of so many people, the room they were led into was awfully quiet. He frowned when one of the officers spoke to what appeared to be a doctor there and he heard the word "Saiyan." His defenses went up at that. "Watch them, Jenny," he warned in a low voice as the woman approached them.<p>

She wasted no time taking their blood, seemingly cheery about her job. She assured them it would take only a moment and disappeared through a door to run the tests. But when she returned, there was a definite look of confusion and anger in her eyes. "This way, please," she said, walking over to a separate door. "I apologize. There was a slight problem with the tests. We'll need to isolate you both for a short period of time until we can get this sorted out."

Jenny felt the blood drain from her face, her thoughts going immediately to cancer, but she had been clean for years now, there was no way it had come back. She found herself grasping Piccolo's hand tightly. "What did the test show? We're there an abnormalities?" she forced herself to ask, exchanging a look with her husband and she stepped closer to him, breathing in his familiar scent. It always seemed to calm her.

Piccolo squeezed back at her hand as they followed the woman through the door and to a hallway. It was brightly lit, the walls made of a thick sort of glass, and the rooms inside were comparable to a nice resort. He narrowed his eyes; this was getting weirder by the minute. He could hear the fear in Jenny's voice and he immediately knew what had her so frightened. "If there's something showing up in her tests, we need to know," he said firmly. "She's been sick before. But if it's something you're not familiar with, it's not contagious."

"No, it's nothing like that," she assured them, looking nervously over at Gohan's cell, but she couldn't see him. He must've been in the restroom attached to his quarters. "I think the machine was just off. We'll recalibrate it and run the tests again. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," she said as she opened the first door. "Just one, please. I assure you, it's only temporary. Just a precaution."

Jenny looked worriedly at Piccolo. "Please, can we stay in a room together? If something's wrong with either of us, you know. I want to be near him," she said squeezing Piccolo's hand again. "And we were told our girls were here. Is there any chance you can find them and let them know where we are?" She asked, her brow creasing together.

"What are their names?" she asked and flipped through the chart she carried. She clicked her pen. "I can search our database. There have been a lot of people come in here recently. I can check for you while we await your tests and get you settled in here." She wrote down the names Jenny gave her before she nodded and put her pen away. "Really, I must insist on separate rooms. I know it seems silly, but it's our policy. And if my boss catches me breaking the rules, well…" She trailed off with a slight cringe. "I'm sure you understand. You won't be in there long."

Jenny looked to Piccolo. "What do you think?" she asked as she looked back at the room that the woman was insisting one of them go into. "I don't like the idea of being separated. Too vulnerable." She rubbed at her arms, she wasn't so sure that her girls were there at all. For one, she knew Paige would never go for this one person one room crap. "Isn't it in your boss interested in keeping families together?"

Zadie sighed. "We are. But there are rules set in place for the safety of everyone here. I understand you want to be with your family, but I have to follow procedure. If you cannot cooperate, I'm afraid you'll be asked to leave. Your planet is in a state of crisis. We're here to help, but we can't do that if everyone doesn't follow the rules."

Piccolo frowned, but set a comforting hand on Jenny's shoulder. "It's alright," he said to her. "Let them run their tests." He looked to the woman before them again. "We'll be together once your tests are done, right?" he growled as his posture went tense and he towered over her. He had to fight the urge to smirk when he saw her nearly cringe.

"Yes," she answered, her voice slightly higher than it had been before. "Please. The sooner I can get you settled here, the sooner I can rerun the tests." She gestured to the door again, hoping she wouldn't have to call the guards in. The Namek was huge and even with the machine draining his energy, she wasn't sure if the guards could handle him.

"It'll be fine," Piccolo assured Jenny as he lightly gripped her shoulders and kissed her. He felt tired all of a sudden, like more of his energy was gone than it had been outside of this place. He was desperate to find out if his daughters were safe and he thought he'd do just about anything in that moment to get to them. He was just about to step into the room when movement in the room across from him caught his eye. "Gohan?"

Gohan had heard Zadie's voice from the restroom and when he came out, hoping that she had news on his wife, he was shocked to see his mentor and his wife's best friend standing there. Horror crossed his face and he ran up to the glass. "No! Get out of here! Run!" he pleaded.

Jenny felt her stomach turn to ice as she saw Gohan in a room of his own, all alone. Horror washed over her own face and she grabbed Piccolo's hand, but she was torn. They couldn't just leave Gohan there to his fate. She cursed under her breath, so many questions running through her head at that moment and none of them were good.

Zadie hit the emergency call on the radio on her shoulder and quickly backed down the hall away from them. Great. Just great. Now she not only had to worry about what Gohan might do if his mate was hurt, but his friends as well? She heard the Namek growl as the guards burst through the door and draw their guns. "Don't hurt them!" she screamed. "We need them!"

Piccolo moved in front of Jenny, blocking her from the guards. His mind tried to work out how to get out of this situation, how to save his mate and Gohan at the same time. "Let him go! We're leaving this place! Whatever 'help' you're offering, we don't want it!" he barked. He ignored the guards as they shouted at him to back up, to get into the open room, and he took a step towards them, balling his fist as he prepared to fight his way through. But the next moment, white hot pain ripped through his body, his chest, his neck, and he fell back on the floor.

Jenny turned the moment she heard his cry of pain. "Piccolo!" she yelled and dropped to his side, her eyes widening at the bullet wounds. "No! Piccolo! Stay with me, stay with me, baby," she cried, tears rolling down her face as she was roughly dragged away from her mate and all but thrown into one of the rooms where she whirled around and pounded on the glass, sinking to her knees as she watched Piccolo laying on the floor. _'He will be okay, he will be okay,'_ she chanted over and over in her head as if she could will it to be so. _'Oh dear Mother, protect him.'_

"Damn you idiots," Zadie hissed as she rushed to Piccolo's side. "I told you not to hurt them!" She pulled some gauze from her coat pocket and pressed it to the wound in the side of his neck before she grabbed one of the guards. "Keep pressure on that. Get him in that room. I'll be right back." And with that, she dashed out of the hall and back into the lab.

It took four of the guards to haul Piccolo into the room where he lay on the floor, gasping and growling in pain. He couldn't help but to think how ridiculous this was that he'd been hit, much less injured, by a gun. And even more so that he couldn't seem to heal himself. "Get off of me," he barked and kicked out at the guards who backed off and simply closed the door to his room. He held the bandage to his neck as he forced his breathing to calm, concentrating on the wounds. His energy was still there, his body still producing it, but it was impossible to access for flying or creating energy blasts. But maybe, just maybe he could regenerate the destroyed flesh. He could hear Jenny screaming and sobbing in the room next to his, and he could hear Gohan's shouts for help. "QUIET," he barked and immediately regretted it as he tasted blood in his throat. "I can't concentrate." He could feel his body trying to heal itself, the blood flow slowly stopping, but it was much harder than he'd ever experienced before.

Jenny shut up immediately, her jaw snapping shut and she crawled to the glass door, trying to peer over towards Piccolo's room. She couldn't see anything, but she held her breath. He was trying to use his energy to heal himself. She pressed a hand to her mouth, straining to hear, but a movement in the shadows outside of the glass caught her attention. It was standing just out of sight, another one of the aliens she supposed, but it was looking towards Piccolo with undivided interest.

Avriel watched with a cool expression as the Namek concentrated hard, trying to access his own energy even though he was so close to the machine that prevented him from doing so. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the flesh of the Namekian knit together slowly. "How every useful," he murmured and stepped further into view of the three cells. Room's, isolation ward. Whatever pretty name you put on it, it was what it was. Captive holding. He watched until Piccolo was completely healed before he turned and spoke quietly to one of the nearby guards, he was going to need to speak with a scientist at length on the matter. Now, he looked around, "Where did Zadie run off to?"

As if in answer to his question, Zadie burst through the door, her hands full of medical supplies and she rushed to Piccolo's door, but stopped when she saw him sitting up, the punctures in his flesh healed over. They still looked somewhat raw and fresh, but they were no longer bleeding. "But how?" she breathed in shock. "How is this possible?" She'd never seen anyone or anything heal so quickly in her life. Certainly not her own people, who took a great deal of time to recover from injuries, if they did at all. She gasped as she saw Avriel and turned towards him with a jump. "Oh! I wasn't aware that you were coming here today," she apologized. "Did you get my report about the Saiyan we brought in?"

Piccolo wanted to hear this conversation, thinking that perhaps he could learn something about their agenda, what their plans were, and why they already had Gohan in captivity. He wanted Jenny to pay attention, too. "I'm alright, Jenny," he said quickly so that she wouldn't worry and could focus on the aliens in front of them. He didn't like the look of this man, this alien. He was tall with a long, chalky white face; a line of copper-colored studs protruded from his hairline down his forehead to the space between his eyebrows and a strange tattoo on his cheekbone framed his left eye. His black hair was tied at the base of his skull and adorned with more of the mesh-like tubes that they all wore, though his were black instead of the neon colors Piccolo had seen the others wear.

Avriel gave her a neutral look, clearly unimpressed. "What Saiyan?" he asked before he looked at each one of their captives. "All I see is a worthless half-breed, a human with a brand, and a near useless Namekian. There are no Saiyans here that are worth my time, now are there?" he asked leaning in close to her a fraction before his eyes narrowed and grew fiery and he backhanded her, a resounding slap ringing through the area. He watched with s detached interest s she fell backwards. "IS THERE?!" he shouted.

Zadie cried out and her hand flew to her cheek where he'd slapped her, the medical supplies scattering around her on the floor. "He could be!" she protested as she scooted away from him. She got to her feet once more, still holding her cheek in her hand, nearly certain he'd broken something. "We haven't run enough tests yet! Just because he's only half doesn't mean he's worthless." She looked frantically at Jenny, at the brand on her arm. "The tests were accurate?" she gasped out. "But… but she bears the Saiyan brand! The ELITE Saiyan brand!" She crossed the space between her and the glass wall in one quick step, staring hard at Jenny. "Are you a Saiyan or not?!"

Jenny looked up at the woman, feeling disgust, fear, panic, betrayal. She wanted to be with her mate, but they had fallen into a trap. One designed for Saiyans apparently. She pushed herself up off the ground and dried her tears before she stood defiantly, crossing her arms and looking at the alien. "I am a Saiyan. Like you said, I carry the mark of an elite Saiyan warrior."

Zadie felt a bit of hope flare in her chest and she looked to Avriel again. "See? I know you said you wanted the males, but if she's truly a Saiyan, we could use her, too! It will take a bit more to do what we need to do, but it can be done. There had to have been something wrong with the test." She was desperate for him to agree, for their plan to work out somehow whether it be using Gohan or Jenny. She didn't care which; any means to an end. "They're not worthless. We can use them." She dropped her hand from her face, revealing a dark purple bruise that had already formed on her cheek. Thin trails of blood seeped from the metallic discs that protruded from her cheekbones. "And the Namek may prove useful as well. Did you see how quickly he healed? If we could harness that healing power for ourselves, just think what we could do!"

Avriel pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an irritated sigh. "If you are not going to use your brain, then please, do not speak, do not think. Let others do it for you," he said as he looked between the prisoners once more. "While I am inclined to grudgingly agree with you on the Namek, the HUMAN is lying to you." He walked closer, peering down through the glass. "Now, if you could tell us of the one who gave you that mark and where he can be found…"

Jenny narrowed her eyes and shrugged. She didn't take well to being intimidated. "Can't remember. Got this at a tribal scar-tattoo place down on Bourbon Street in New Orleans on mardi gras. You could try there."

Avriel was not impressed with her snark. His cold eyes stared at her for a long moment before he pulled back, squaring his shoulders. The corner of his mouth twitched in a sneer. "I know the Saiyan mark when I see it," he stated. "You will come around." He turned his attention to Zadie then. "Clean up this mess," he ordered as he looked down his nose at the purple blood on the floor. "Do not bother me again until you have something useful to report. I must speak with my council now." And with that, he turned sharply on his heel and marched through the door.

Zadie hung her head as she moved to pick up the bandages and sutures, the other items she'd brought with her in an attempt to save Piccolo's life. She felt beyond foolish. She'd been so excited to report to Avriel that they had someone of Saiyan descent in their custody and now he didn't want anything to do with the man. Still, she was determined to prove that Gohan could be useful. They'd worked too hard already to accomplish as much as they had. She wasn't about to give up now.

Her face ached where Avriel had slapped her. She looked longingly at Jenny, at the brand on her shoulder. Even if she was a human, she had to have been respected by a Saiyan to be granted such a brand. And for that to be true, it meant she had to be incredibly powerful, strong, just like the Saiyan race. Zadie ached to know that kind of power, to possess such strength that a simple slap to the face would not cause her so much pain. Tears stung her eyes as she carried the medical supplies back to the lab and grabbed some rags to clean up the blood on the floor.

She looked at Piccolo again and shook her head before she knelt on the floor, wiping up the purple blood. "I told him a long time ago not to underestimate the peoples of these worlds," she muttered. She paused and held a hand to her mask, breathing in deeply the rich air that flowed through it. "We could've used the Nameks. But no, he was far too eager to wipe them out and sell their planet. Such a waste."

Piccolo's heart stopped at her words. "Wait. What are you talking about?" he demanded. "What have you done to planet Namek?" Surely he hadn't heard her right. She spoke about the planet as if it were a piece of real estate, just like when Frieza had been running the Planetary Trade Organization. But Frieza was dead. "Explain yourself!"

Zadie was in no mood. She stood up suddenly, staring up at the tall Namek. "Unless there are more of your kind here on earth, you are the last of the Namekians. Their entire race was purged from that world and it was sold to the highest bidder. Surely you know of the PTO." Her eyes narrowed as she watched the look of horror and anger sweep across the Namek's face. "Avriel thought your people were too weak to be useful. He had them exterminated within a month's time. There were so few warriors there, they didn't put up much of a fight. That planet belongs to a new race now." She was so angry with the turn of events that she almost took pleasure in the pain she could see in his eyes.

Piccolo bowed his head, gritting his teeth as he took in her words. The Namekians were gone. And with them, the Namekian dragonballs. If any of their family who had died before were to die now, there was no chance of reviving them. He'd always kept that in the back of his mind, a fall back just in case. He nearly smacked himself now as he realized none of them had thought of it when Krillin died. What a stupid error. But perhaps fate worked the way it was supposed to in that case. Tora and Eighteen were deeply in love and happy together.

Not that any of it mattered now. The earth dragon was still here. He hoped, at least. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of his daughters again. He prayed that they weren't in this place. He was an idiot for walking so willingly into this trap and for bringing Jenny with him. He'd just been so desperate to see them.

He shoved himself away from the glass and went to sit at the foot of the bed. He didn't want to hear any more from her.

Zadie snorted at him, but froze the next moment as she heard a steady tap… tap… tap… against the glass behind her. She turned to see Gohan standing there, his dark eyes stormy as he stared at her. Now this one frightened her. Perhaps it was because of the threat he'd made just two days prior when they'd brought him in or just the sheer loathing she could see in his eyes when he looked at her. Regardless, it sent a thrill of fear down her spine despite the fact that they were separated by a thick sheet of unbreakable glass.

"My mate, you still haven't told me how Lindsey's doing," Gohan growled low in his throat. His mind was swimming, the news of New Namek hurt him deeply and he briefly wondered if Dende knew. His brother had told them of the spell that had brought the Namek and his other half back for Halloween night. Gods, perhaps it was best if he didn't know. He let his eyes focus angrily on Zadie. He blamed her for everything. Now his two friends had been pulled into the mess, how many more? Would they truly not rest until they had the three pure blooded Saiyans in their custody?

"She's fine," Zadie stammered, nodding her head. "You don't have to worry about her. She's doing just fine." She took a step back from him, wanting to distance herself from the angry Saiyan. "Is there anything you need?" she asked carefully, hoping to change the subject. In truth, she hadn't checked on his mate yet. She was far too busy with her other work and now she wanted to kick herself. She made a mental note to check on her as soon as she could.

Gohan growled low in his throat as he placed a hand over the mark on his neck. It still felt warm and comforting, but he swore he could feel a hunger that was not his own. "Yes, make sure she is getting enough to eat. I know you have enough food to feed a Saiyan army, so you should have enough to spare for one human."

"She's getting the same rations as everyone else," Zadie said, but then quickly snapped her mouth shut. "On second thought, I'll speak to someone. See if we can't find her a little extra just to be on the safe side." She was starting to second guess separating him from his mate. Even though Avriel said they couldn't use Gohan, she was still convinced to find a way. But even if she did, she'd never get anywhere with him in this sort of mood.

The bruise on her cheek throbbed again and she gathered up the rags on the floor. "I'll be back to check on you," she said to no one in particular. "And I'll have food sent up soon." She gave Jenny one last glance and shook her head with a sigh before she headed back to the lab.

Jenny felt like she had been just put on the worst emotional rollercoaster of her life. Her mate, her daughters, the thoughts of cancer, her friends, planet Namek. All at once hit her. "Piccolo. Gohan," she sobbed, leaning against the glass, "Are you alright? Please talk to me. I think I'll go insane if we don't."

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Piccolo answered and rubbed at his face with both hands before he forced himself to stand again. "So obviously we were lied to. I doubt that Paige or Alice are in this place," he said. "I don't know what they want any of us for, but I don't want to stick around long enough to find out. Gohan, have you seen the rest of this place? If we had an idea of what we're dealing with, maybe we could come up with a plan to get out of here."

Gohan snorted, "No, as soon as they found out I was part Saiyan, they threw me in here. Lindsey is somewhere in the shelters outside. They aren't shelters, they are slave pens in disguise. If they are really with the PTO, then they are going to capture everyone on this planet, sell them into slavery and then sell our planet. I have no idea what they want with Saiyans, but it can't be good."

"I can imagine why they want the Saiyans," Piccolo said. "They aren't very strong. Did you see how easily she was knocked down when he hit her? They're weak. If they are trying to take over the old PTO, I imagine they're thinking of recruiting the Saiyans to work for them, just like Frieza did. The only thing I don't understand with that theory is why he thinks you aren't good enough for what he wants. Unless he doesn't understand that the human-Saiyan hybrids are just as strong as any other Saiyan, if not stronger." His brow creased as a small frown pulled at his lips. "Maybe it's better if they don't know that."

Jenny felt sick to her stomach, something clicking in her mind as the way Piccolo said it and she sobbed harder. "Why else would they want a pure blood Saiyan? If they wanted workers, they could have just recruited the Nameks instead of killing them all." It made her sick and she curled in on herself.

"They don't want workers. They want warriors. If they knew of or worked for Frieza at some point, they surely know that Goku was the one to destroy Frieza. It's him they're after," Piccolo muttered. He sighed and rubbed his face again. "It's always Goku they're after."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy New Year, everyone! Okay, so I admit, I totally stole Avi from Pentatonix as inspiration for Avriel. If you want a visual of the aliens, particularly him, go to youtube and look up the Pentatonix cover of "Love Again." Reviews, please? PLEASE? PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?! *cries*


	14. Misjudged

"EIGHTEEN!" Tora shouted again as he walked the riverbank. He thought he'd nearly screamed his throat raw over the past few days as he'd searched for his wife. They were supposed to meet along the riverbank. She was supposed to be here! Up and down the waterway he'd trekked, dragging Marron and Hercule's group along with him. Fear for his mate curled around his heart. If she wasn't here, then she was in trouble somewhere. "EIGHTEEN!" he screamed hoarsely.

Ryan shook her head as they followed him. "We can't keep walking up and down the river like this," she muttered. "We're going to end up caught. Or run out of supplies. If we haven't found her yet, we're probably not going to find her. She might be dead for all we know."

"Hush!" Hercule snapped at her. "Let the man be, it's his wife. If it were Madeline we were waiting on, you wouldn't give up either," he said as he looked around, watching the man they followed, each pass they made, a little bit of his sanity seemed to go with it. "Is it possible she was forced to go on ahead? Something that she couldn't wait for us to get here?"

Tora paused at Hercule's question. He'd been wondering the same thing. He turned to look at the other man, a growing sadness in his eyes. "I don't know," he answered roughly. "I know my mate. She would move heaven and earth to be here for Marron. If she's not here, then something's stopped her from getting to us." He looked at the ground and swallowed harshly. "The problem is, if she's not here, I don't know where else to look."

Madeline considered Tora for a moment, holding her chin in her hand. "Do you have an idea of where she would go? Some place to hide? A place that she would know you might look for her? A favorite place to go, the park, a road, a house." She was just spouting off ideas, hoping that something would spark an idea for him. She looked over at Ryan and knew Hercule spoke the truth. If it were reversed and Ryan had to wait for her or if she had to wait for Ryan, she wouldn't stop looking until she had found her. "Maybe some place she would go that would be the best place to wait. To hide."

Tora shook his head. "Our home is the only place I can think of," he said. "I don't think she'd go into the city for anything. Unless she went looking for her brother…" He trailed off, thinking of Seventeen and Leelee. "I can't imagine them still being in that apartment, though. There's no way. Not with the way these aliens cleaned everyone out." He dragged a hand through his hair, pulling at it. His real concern was if she'd glitched out again, if somehow her body had finally given in to whatever was causing all the electronics to short circuit. A picture of her just lying somewhere, completely helpless, flashed through his mind and he shuddered violently. "Marron, what do you think?"

Marron was sick with worry, not just for her mom, but her dad as well. He was in pain at not being able to find Eighteen. "Is she still with us?" she asked, feeling a bit of hope return when Tora nodded, pressing a hand to his neck. She pressed her lips together as she thought about what her mother might do. "You told her to head north along the river. If she got here, she would still be here. If she was being closely chased, she would lead them away. She knows the cities are over run with them, she wouldn't go north because that's where we said we would be and she wouldn't go back the way she came. She had to have run that way," she said as she pointed west, across the river.

Tora gave a small smile as he thought over his daughter's words. "I always knew you were the smart one here," he said softly and ruffled her hair affectionately. He looked across the river. "Alright. We'll head that direction. We don't have much choice. If Eighteen was going to be here, she would've found us already." He turned to look at Madeline, "How are we doing on supplies?"

Madeline looked to Tora and gave a small smile. "Enough for one more meal, then we will need to figure out a way to get more," she said as she looked over her pack. "Plenty of water, but that only gets us so far. We will need a plan."

Hercule looked off towards the direction that Marron had said they should travel, his mind going through maps and different counties. "I think there's a shelter not far in that direction. Unless people are complete savages, it shouldn't have been looted. And if the aliens already cleared it out, I doubt they would have taken the food. I would hope…" He trailed off before he shook his head. "Those shelters were built like bomb shelters. Maybe we will find something. It might be the first place your wife would think to go when she sees it, if she headed in that direction. Might be our best bet."

Tora gave a nod. "Alright. We'll head that direction," he said and looked out across the river. "We're going to have to find a way to cross. "Come on. It's shallower up this way." He rubbed at his mark again as they walked, taking comfort in the fact that it was still warm. But still, he worried over her. Just because she was alive didn't mean she was safe. He cursed himself for letting her run off like that, to risk getting hurt just to protect him. It felt cowardly to let his wife take the heat for him. He paused when they came to a place in the river where large rocks protruded up out of the water. He narrowed his eyes as he looked it over. The water was faster here, but if they were careful, it could be the quickest way across the river. "I think we can cross here."

Hercule looked over the river ahead of them, the way the water moved quickly over slick stones and sharp rocks. He looked up and down the bank, but Tora had chosen what would probably be the fastest way across. "If I go first, we can be in two different points along the way so we can help the ladies get across without much trouble," he said as he shouldered his bag more securely before looking at Ryan and Madeline. "Watch your step," he warned and headed out first, the cool water immediately seeping into his boots, chilling him. His first step was unsteady and he nearly twisted his foot as he felt around for better purchase. "Really watch your step," he insisted over his shoulder before he pressed on. He stopped when he was about halfway across and turned back. "Okay! Send the first one!"

Ryan squeezed Madeline's hand before she stepped out onto the rocks, waving her arms to keep her balance. "I'm good!" she called as Hercule gave a start. She leapt to the next one, taking a moment to steady herself again. "I'm like a fuckin' ballerina on these things," she grinned cockily and took a long step to the next. Her footing slipped a bit when she went to step on the large rock Hercule stood on and she grabbed his hand, a nervous sort of laugh escaping her. "See? Piece of cake," she giggled. She stood straight and swiped her blonde hair out of her face as she looked the rest of the way across the river. "I got this." She managed to get across and turned back to them with a big, beaming smile on her face. "C'mon, bitches! It ain't that hard!"

Madeline slapped a hand to her face, rubbing at it when Hercule and Tora gave her a look. "I've tried to control that mouth of hers, but it just doesn't work. It's impossible," she murmured before she took Tora's hand and stepped out onto the rocks, following the path that Ryan had taken, though with less flair and more concentration. She easily passed to Hercule and paused a moment to catch her breath, "That's definitely harder than it looks." She said looking back as Marron stepped up to cross, "Take your time, honey. It's not a contest."

Marron swallowed nervously as she looked at the fast moving water and the rocks that were slick with it. She never did care much for rivers, and fast moving water like this reminded her of those tsunamis on the television whenever there was a crisis. She looked at Tora, squeezing his hand tightly a moment before she headed out, her arms going out to help with her balance. The water seemed to tug and pull at her feet and the rocks were slipperier than she thought they would have been. She looked back up, seeing Hercule waiting for her, his hand outstretched for hers. She moved slowly and carefully, finally getting within reach and she stretched her hand out to take his, but stepped wrong and gave a sudden scream as she fell into the water, her world becoming silent as she was pulled under.

"MARRON!" Tora shouted and shrugged off his rifle as he leapt lightly out onto the rocks, crossing them as fast as he could to try to get to the place where she'd fallen in. He was in such a hurry that his footing slipped and he fell painfully chest first against a large rock, knocking the air from his lungs. He pushed himself up, desperate to get to his daughter, but the next second he heard a loud splash as Hercule dove into the river.

The water was colder than he had been expecting when he dove into the water, swimming after where he had seen Marron fall in. The current quickly pulled him down and he swam with his arms outstretched, desperate to feel for her. He cried out as sharp rocks hit him, cutting his arms, his legs. He swam towards the surface, breathing in a gulp of air before he looked around, his eyes widening as he saw a pale hand breaking the surface and he swam for her, his efforts renewed. His body was shaking when his arms closed around her and he hauled them both to the surface, swimming desperately for the other side of the river, going further down with the current until they safely reached the bank. He hauled Marron onto the shore, relieved when she started hacking up the river water. He rubbed at her back as he caught his breath. "Just... had to... go for a... dip... huh, kiddo?"

Marron coughed up the water, trying to stifle the relieved laugh at Hercule's attempt at humor as she tried to breathe. Her body was shaking, she was cold, soaking wet and sore all over. She looked up at the Champ, he had very well saved her life. She could see the little cuts over his arms, blood seeping from them, but she could tell they were shallow wounds at the most. She gave a sob and threw herself into his arms, crying uncontrollably at what had just happened, how close she had been to dying.

"Hey now, easy does it," Hercule said quietly as he rubbed at her back. "You're alright now. I've got ya. You're okay," he soothed softly before he moved to stand, picking her up in his arms. "Come on, let's get you back to your dad. It's pretty cold out here. Gonna need to get you into something warm or you're gonna catch a cold."

Tora stumbled down the bank and took Marron from Hercule's arms, hugging her tightly. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and not just from his fall. "Oh my gods," he breathed, kissing her forehead over and over again. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Good gods, don't you ever scare me like that again!" He rubbed at her arms, feeling how cold she was from the river. "That was stupid. I should've waited and found a better place to cross," he muttered as he rested his forehead against hers.

He was in shock that Hercule had risked his own life to save Marron. That didn't blend well with the cowardly, self-absorbed image he had in his mind of the other man. He looked at Hercule for a moment. He hadn't exactly been friendly to the champ, and he'd thought with good reason, but now he felt a bit guilty for being so cold towards him. "Thank you," he said genuinely.

Hercule waved his hand at the other man and let himself sink down onto the grassy part of the bank, flopping backwards. "I thought for sure I was going to sink to the bottom for the moment. I was not built for swimming," he said with a laugh before he lifted his head to look Marron over.

Marron hugged her father tightly, crying against him. "I'm okay," she repeated over and over. "I thought my lungs were going to burst, but Mr. Satan pulled me to the surface in time." She cried. Oh gods, that was terrifying and she looked out over the rushing water. "Please, let's not cross any more rivers."

Madeline came running over with Ryan, skidding to a stop by Hercule's side as she checked him over. "Gods, you could have been killed! Did you break anything?" she cried as she saw his torn clothing and the way he was bleeding in certain spots on his legs and arms. She shook her head. "How far is it to the shelter?" she asked, looking to Ryan to see if she remembered.

"Another day at least," she said as she pulled out the capsule containing their tent. "Let's get them dried off and warmed up before they catch pneumonia." She worked quickly to open up the capsule and let the tent practically set itself up. "Always gotta play the hero, don'tcha? As if saving the world wasn't enough, now you gotta go diving after damsels in distress," she teased over her shoulder as she set the stakes of the tent to keep it in place. "Fuckin' show-off."

Tora carried Marron into the tent and set her down carefully. "Hold on, baby. We'll get you warmed up." He gave a slight chuckle as he wrapped a towel around her shoulders. "Why do you always end up soaking wet and freezing?" he teased. Never mind the fact that he was wet and cold, too. He rubbed the towel over her pale blonde hair. "Maybe that shelter will be the best thing for us. I can't keep dragging you around like this. Your mother did what she did to protect you and all I've done is put you in harm's way. I need to get you somewhere safe."

Marron leaned against her dad as he tried her off. "Not like we had much of a choice in this one," she said, looking up as Hercule came in and went over to one of the heaters that Madeline was setting up. She sighed and looked at Tora, "Maybe so. Mom would probably head there, I hope she would." She looked back over at Hercule who had taken his shirt off and accepted the blanket that Madeline had presented him with. "He's not what I thought," she said softly.

"Maybe not," Tora agreed. He rubbed at her back for a moment before he gave her a gentle push towards the section of the tent they'd shared as a room. "Go get into some dry clothes and get laid down. Cover up good. I'll get you something hot to drink in a minute." He watched as she obeyed before he turned and looked at Hercule. "Never thought I'd see the day where you risked your own life to save someone else," he commented and grabbed another towel to dry himself off as best as he could.

"I wasn't about to let that little girl die on my watch." Hercule looked over his shoulder, tugging the blanket around his shoulders. "Don't let the television persona fool you," he said before he gestured to the empty seat across from him. "Sit, eat. Madeline is going to cook up the rest of the rations. You take mine again. Something about you Saiyans, isn't there? You eat more than normal people, don't you?"

Tora moved to sit down across from Hercule. "I'm not taking your share again. You've done that too much as it is. You need to keep your own strength up," he said. He shivered and rubbed at his own arms. The weather was starting to turn cold again and he hoped that there would be a way to keep the shelter warm when they got to it. "Yeah, we do. Our bodies produce a lot of energy. It makes our metabolisms crazy high." He paused and chuckled, "You should see me eat when there's a proper amount of food on the table."

Hercule chuckled. "Bet it puts my eating to shame," he said with a smirk and sighed as he reached forward, flipping his shirt on the little portable heater. "Hopefully this shelter we are going to still has plenty of food. And hopefully we can find some things to keep ourselves defended if the aliens decide to come by." He ran a hand through his damp hair, frowning at how it was curling up again, before he sighed and looked over at Tora, "So what happens when you don't eat?"

Tora thought about it for a moment. "Not sure, really. I've never gone too long without eating," he answered with a slight chuckle. He thought back to when he and Eighteen had broken up all those years ago, the months spent in misery without her and Marron. He'd lost quite a bit of weight then because he hadn't been eating properly. "Well, it's not like my metabolism is going to slow down. I imagine I'd lose a ton of weight." He cringed at the thought of a Saiyan going without food at all. It wasn't a pretty picture in his mind. "That's alright, though. I can hunt tomorrow on our way to that shelter you mentioned. I can eat just about anything that doesn't eat me first."

Hercule chuckled. "A good policy." He rubbed his chin for a moment. "Alright, so long as you promise you aren't going to pass out on us on the way to the shelter. Gotta make sure everyone has what they need," he said as he grabbed his shirt off the heater and pulled it on, it wasn't completely dry, but it was better than sopping wet that it had been. "Hopefully the shelter will have more clothes, too."

Tora nodded. He was about to ask how Hercule knew about the shelters, but the next moment Madeline set two steaming bowls of ramen in front of him. "Thanks," he said and got up to take one to Marron. He made sure she was situated in bed with the hot bowl of food before he returned to the little table to eat his own. It wasn't much, not nearly enough to keep him fed, but it was better than nothing. "Meal fit for a king," he joked as he blew on the noodles.

Hercule laughed as he ate the hot ramen. "Madeline has always been a good cook. But she hardly gets a chance to practice very much when she's on the job at my house. Though, I'm sure Ryan gets the best meals ever," he said as he quickly ate his bowl and pushed it away, sad that it was the last ration they had before they reached the shelter. "Maybe you should come by some time when this is all over; we will make a day of it or something."

Tora nearly choked on his last bite of noodles and painfully swallowed them down. He'd never expected to be invited to Hercule's mansion. "Uh, yeah, we could do that," he said slowly as he also pushed away his empty bowl. He thanked Madeline and looked over at his rifle he'd laid by the door of the tent and wondered if he should go hunting now.

"My Maddie's the best cook," Ryan said and leaned over to plant a kiss on Madeline's cheek. She leaned back in her chair and patted her flat stomach. "It's a good thing I train with Hercule so much or I'd be as wide as a damn house."

Madeline chuckled and squeezed Ryan's knee before she looked to Tora. "Do you go hunting often? If you could find us something, rabbits, maybe even a deer? I could make that last for a while. Not to mention you'd be surprised what you will be willing to eat when you are hungry." She stood up and set her bowl aside. "The sooner we get to the shelter, the better. There should be a bunker, hopefully it wasn't raided yet, or that people were not scared enough that they opened it for the 'officer' aliens."

"Yeah, I hunt. I hunt a lot," Tora chuckled. "Eighteen teases me that I go every chance I get. A couple of my friends really got me hooked on it, more for the sport than anything. They only bow hunt, but I do both. I even went big game hunting in Africa a couple times." He smiled as he said it and sat back. "Ah, sorry. I get carried away talking sometimes. I'm just fascinated with this planet. Even after all these years of living here, a lot of it still seems new to me."

Hercule looked over at Tora, he would never have thought about it that way. "Huh, guess I never would have thought to think about this world like that, how it would seem to someone who's not really from here. Guess it can be pretty strange, huh? Lots of things to do, taste, see?" He tilted his head at Tora, "I've seen you before. At the tournaments?"

Tora nodded. "Yeah, I've been fighting for years. It was the only way I could make money when I came here," he said. "It's easy enough and it pays well. Course you know that, don't you? Gotta fund my hobbies somehow. And my wife has expensive taste," he chuckled, but a frown pulled at his lips the next moment as he thought about her and how much he missed her. Once this was all over, he was going to spoil her rotten. He shifted in his seat. "Anyway, I was a warrior before I came to this planet. It's one of the more interesting ones I've ever been to."

Hercule gave Tora a sympathetic look, "Don't you worry, we are going to find her. If she's anything like you, she's a fighter too."

Madeline smiled. "She might have already found the shelter. I mean, it's a smart choice for anyone from this planet. It's a women's shelter, no one in their right mind would think to look there." She pressed her lips together, "Although I don't think these aliens are in their right minds any way."

Tora tipped his head curiously at that. Women's shelter? He'd heard that term before, but he'd never really gave it much thought. Now it caught his attention. "What is that, exactly?"

Ryan looked at him as if he had gone mental. "A women's shelter? It's a safe place for women who are beaten and abused by their husbands or need help. They can bring their children there, too. They've got beds, food, all sorts of stuff for them. It's a good thing. There's more women who need it than most realize."

Tora frowned at that. How a man could abuse the woman he was supposed to love, he couldn't understand. He didn't like the image that swam in his mind. He pictured some sad, dingy place with threadbare blankets and bunk beds. Still, he supposed it was better for them than staying home and taking the abuse. "I guess it's sort of necessary, huh?"

Madeline nodded. "We wish it wasn't necessary. No one should have to live in fear, abused, beaten and broken when hope is waiting where they can be safe behind locked doors that will keep nightmares away." She smiled, when Hercule gave her a look to which she just shrugged, "Can't deny the truth."

Hercule waved his hand at her, "Enough of that. We will get a move on as soon as we are rested. I want to make sure that Marron is alright before we start the trek. A little less than a day's hike there from here, I hope."

Ryan stood to clear away the empty bowls. "Oh, and another factor that might work in our favor; the shelters don't really advertise their location, so a lot of people who may be out looting wouldn't know where to look. They do that so the angry husbands can't come knocking on the doors, you know?"

Tora nodded. "Sounds good, then. I hope Eighteen can find it. And if not, well, you all can stay safe there while I go out and look for her on my own. At least I know I can trust you all enough that Marron would be safe with you," he said as he got to his feet and grabbed up the rifle he'd let Marron carry. "I'll see if I can't get us something to eat. Any requests?" he joked, "Chips? Beer? Candy?"

Hercule threw his head back and laughed, "I like this guy, you're alright Tora. You're alright. Bring us back some cold beers and a pizza?"

Tora snickered as a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "You're alright too, Hercule," he said and headed out to try to find them something more to eat.


	15. Humiliated

Chichi hated this place. It wasn't a shelter so much as it was a bunch of tents crammed together holding families. She supposed she should consider herself lucky that Maxwell had enough influence that they got a bigger tent, though Maxwell would never stick around long, always running off to "socialize" with others in the camp, claiming to be looking for news about the situation or still trying to set up business deals with associates who had also come willingly into the camp. She knew better. He was out spending his time with other women, even here in this camp, just like he did when they were at home. She scowled, and flopped back on the bed as she stared angrily at the ceiling of the tent.

This had something to do with Goku. She just knew it. Every single time there was a threat to the earth, it was because of him. Someone was always looking to prove their strength against him, to fight him, to kill him. And the whole world somehow seemed to end up in the crosshairs. Her frown deepened. This was different than any other time, though. Why hadn't Goku faced these aliens yet? Any time there was a threat to the earth before, he was right there, over eager to jump in head first and play the hero. And usually he had to drag Gohan into the mix with him. "Hmph. Probably hiding away with those mates of his, too busy doing god knows what to worry about the rest of the world now," she muttered hatefully to herself. Still, that didn't explain why any of the others hadn't come to the rescue. Not Piccolo or Vegeta, not even Gohan. Somehow it didn't all quite add up.

Maxwell frowned deeply as he entered into the tent "provided" for him by their hosts. He sneered at it, despising having to live among the common rabble of people as though he were a commoner himself. He nearly groaned when he saw his wife was still there. "Oh," he deadpanned, "You're still here." He looked around, his nose scrunching at the state of things. "You didn't even bother to tidy up. Gods, you are worthless. This place is filthy. Why do I even trust you to do the simplest of tasks?"

Chichi sat up and cringed at the way he spoke to her. She should've been used to it by now. After all the years of hearing nothing but criticism and insults from him, his words shouldn't have stung anymore. But somehow they did. She looked around at the tent. True, it was nothing compared to the big, fancy house they lived in. But for what it was, she thought she'd done rather well. The few things they owned were organized and arranged neatly, the bed was made, the floor clean. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Maxwell," she said softly as she reached for his hand. "Where were you? I was starting to worry about you."

Her voice grated on his nerves and he couldn't stand the way she looked at him. Her voice, the simple touch of her hand on his own infuriated him in a way he didn't know was possible and he jerked his hand from her grip, moving to sit down on the bed as he started taking off his shoes, his tie, tossing them carelessly on the ground. "I was with Janette. She's just a few tents down," he said bluntly, "I would have stayed longer, but she insisted she needed her rest." He moved his things around until they were in the order he wanted them before he laid back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I do hope these dull aliens get the power back on soon. This is unacceptable."

Janette? That was a new name she hadn't heard before. She felt the tears well in her eyes; just another woman in the long list of girlfriends Maxwell had on the side. She'd stopped trying to count them all. She didn't think she wanted to know how many there were. When he'd first started cheating, she'd nearly gone insane trying to make him stop, to catch him in every little lie, going through his phone and emails. Every event they attended, every business dinner, she couldn't stop herself from looking around at the other women, wondering if they were the ones sleeping with her husband. Now, after so many years, she learned it was easier on her heart to just deal with it. He hadn't bothered to hide it for awhile now. But it still stung. She wiped hurriedly at her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm sure they're working on it," she said timidly, trying to choose her words carefully. "Then we can get home and everything will be back to normal."

"I suppose," he said as he thought over what would go back to normal, smiling at the thought. It would be good to have a proper bed again for his conquests. Not to mention he wanted to get back to running his company. Hard to make millions laying in some pathetic hovel of a tent with a nagging wife. He laughed as he heard Chichi try to stifle a gasp and he realized that he had been speaking out loud. "Well, you do hate it when I lie to you, don't you? So make up your goddamn mind on what you want me to say."

Chichi sniffled and shook her head as she fought the urge to cry. "I don't know, Maxwell," she said softly. She wanted him to say he was sorry. She wanted to hear him say he loved her. Just one kind word from this man could make her heart soar, she just knew it. But he despised her so much, she knew she would never get it. And even so, she still longed for it. She dried her eyes quickly and turned to look at him as he lay on the bed. She knew why women threw themselves at him; he was still handsome, distinguished, and with more money than he knew what to do with. She felt a jealousy well up within her. He was her husband, dammit, not theirs. Why should they get all of his attention and affection while she got none? She moved to lay next to him, trailing her fingers lightly down the middle of his chest. "Things will be better when we get home. I'll try harder. I'll make sure I do everything just the way you ask me to," she promised quietly.

Maxwell could do very little to stop the disgusted sneer from appearing on his face at his wife's touch to his chest and he scooted away from her, picking up her hand and giving it back to her. "Have you really nothing better to do than to lay here and pester me? What is it you want? A pat on the back for a long hard day of lying around here and doing nothing worth mentioning? Or are you feeling insatiable tonight?" He rolled his eyes. "I suppose if you want, you could suck me off. Make yourself useful for once."

Chichi tried to swallow the knot in her throat. That wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. But then again, it had been awhile since she'd had any sort of intimacy with her husband. She was almost certain his many girlfriends did that for him. Perhaps she could win him over by being a little more enthusiastic, by doing as he asked. She'd always hated oral sex, flat out refusing to do it with Goku, and with Maxwell it had never been a pleasant experience. But she was determined to please her husband. Surely he would show her a bit of affection if she could just do one thing right for him. She licked her lips nervously and sat up on her side a bit to look at him. "I could do that for you," she answered.

Maxwell bit back a groan and refused to roll his eyes. He moved to stand up, his hands going to his belt buckle as he undid it, letting his pants fall to the ground before he stepped out of them and pointed at the ground between his legs. "Let's see if you've gotten any better at this," he said dryly, seriously doubting it. She was so stuck up and inexperienced; it was hardly worth his time. Though he rather did like the way she looked, brought down a few notches. Something about it just sent thrills of pleasure down his spine. He took his cock in his hand, stroking it firm. "Come on, don't keep me waiting."

Chichi moved to kneel in front of him and swept her long black hair out of her face. She tried to ignore the painful way her stomach churned as the head of his cock brushed over her lips. It felt so degrading to do this. This wasn't intimacy in her mind. This was servitude. She wanted to make love to him, for him to make love to HER, for there to be romance and love that she could feel in her heart when she was with him. Not this. She closed her eyes as she took part of him into her mouth, sucking gently at it, praying that he wouldn't come in her mouth when he reached that point.

Maxwell frowned and reached down, gripping Chichi's hair and roughly pulled her the rest of the way onto his cock. "And watch your teeth." He half growled as he started to control the pace, drinking in the obscene slurping noises she made, the way she nearly choked as he forced himself into her mouth all the way. "Yeah, you like this don't you? You like being used like this, it was what you were put on this earth to do. Clean my house and give me head. You should... ngh… feel privileged you know." He grunted, pulling her head back when she choked. "I swear, if you throw up on me again I will make you lick it up. Disgusting," he said before he pulled her mouth over him again. "Suck harder," he commanded. Despite himself, he could feel his orgasm building. He grinned down at her, wondering how she would like to have his cum all over her face.

Chichi squeezed her eyes shut and did as he commanded, fighting the urge to gag again. She tried to pull away, but he just twisted his fingers tighter into her hair and yanked her face towards him again. Tears leaked from her eyes as his body thrust against her face. '_Please finish, please finish, please finish,'_ she thought over and over. She squirmed slightly, wanting nothing more than to shove away from him and to go furiously brush her teeth. But this was what he wanted, the only bit of attention he would give her. She gave a little whine as she felt his cock starting to swell and tasted the first bits of cum on her tongue.

Maxwell groaned as he felt himself orgasm and he grinned as he pulled out of her mouth with a pop, holding her head in place as he came, watching as the white strands of his essence landed on her shocked face, in her hair, dripping down her chin. He leaned his head back as he finished, debating a moment if he should relieve himself, but decided against it. Perhaps another time. "Ah, you have been practicing. A banana perhaps?" He snorted and pushed her away as he pulled his clothes back on, tucking himself into his pants. He looked at the horror on her face, as if she were trying to recoil from the cum that was now smeared on her. "This is the only thing you are good for. Be grateful that I give you that. You know you love it, don't you? You look good like this. You should be happy I spoil you."

Chichi's hands shook as she sat on the floor, feeling the cum sliding down her face. How could he just push her away like that? Perhaps she really was worthless. She felt worthless. How her husband could think so little of her, she didn't know. She grabbed the hem of her skirt and wiped at her face, trying to scrub it away. She felt dirty. She dropped her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair, but whimpered when she felt the sticky fluid in her dark strands and she let her hand drop back to her lap as a fresh wave of tears burned her eyes. This was not what marriage was supposed to be. Maybe marriage and love was all a lie; she'd never been happy with either of her husbands. And somehow, that made her feel like even more of a failure.

Maxwell moved, tossing a towel over her head before he went to lay down on the bed again. "We will make a proper housewife of you yet. Better go clean up, I imagine it will be time for dinner soon. Or whatever it is these aliens call dinner. Disgusting slop." He snorted, "Almost makes me want to eat your cooking."

Chichi scrubbed at her hair with the towel, then used the clean end to wipe at her face again. She needed to get cleaned up; she could feel her skin crawling. Wordlessly, she got to her feet and left the tent, heading for the shower rooms that had been set up for the public. She cringed as she entered; it reminded her of a locker room and she almost felt as though the other women in there could tell what she'd just done with her husband. She felt ashamed as her face burned and she tried to avoid making eye contact with them.

She had nearly made it to one of the shower stalls when she heard a familiar voice and she cringed.

"Chichi?" Lindsey asked, surprised to see her mother-in-law. She hadn't run into anyone she knew in this place yet. Chichi looked like she was doing fairly well, considering the living conditions of the place. She must've been put in some of the nicer tents, the ones claimed by the people who had arrived first in this place. Those were the people who had willingly traveled to the alien compound, the ones who were frightened and looking to save themselves. Unsurprisingly, they were mostly rich folk. She chewed her lip for a moment, unsure of what to say to the other woman. They'd never really gotten along, but for once, she thought she was actually happy to see someone she knew. "How are you?" she asked lamely.

Chichi drew herself up, doing her best to appear as her normal self, though she could barely remember who that was any more. She pressed her lips thin as she looked to Lindsey, her eyes darting around for Gohan, maybe even Goku. They were never far. "Lindsey," she forced out. "I'm doing as well as can be expected. It would be better if some people weren't dragging their feet when it really matters. I'm surprised Goku hasn't come barging in here yet, trying to make a grand entrance like always," she said, unable to hide the hatred in her voice, "Where's Gohan?

Lindsey sighed through her nose. Even now, Chichi was still criticizing Goku. But she didn't have long to think on that, her heart sinking a bit at the mention of Gohan. "He's here somewhere. They separated us when they brought us in. He said it's because he's a Saiyan. I haven't seen him since," she muttered. She looked at the floor and placed her hand over her mark, a warmth filling her chest. Wherever he was, he was still alive, and that brought her a small measure of comfort. "I don't think Dad's going to be able to save the day this time," she admitted sadly. She met Chichi's eyes again. "That should make you happy, huh?"

Chichi couldn't stop her eyes from rolling at the mention of Saiyans. "Of course the aliens are after Saiyans. There hasn't been a single threat to this planet that doesn't involve them in some way, shape, or form." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And of course Goku is going to save the day. There hasn't been a single thing to stop him before. I swear, he loves any excuse to go running off to fight something. I'm just surprised it's taken him this long. Must be too distracted."

It was Lindsey's turn to roll her eyes. "Well, you know, losing our powers is rather distracting," she spat. She hated the fact that Chichi was right in one aspect; whenever there was trouble, it was always centered around their family. "Not being able to fly or use our energy might just stop him this time. So congratulations. You finally get your way. Looks like he might just have to sit this one out while we all die off of starvation or disease in here." The place was too crowded already, with more people coming in every day. It didn't take a genius to figure out how quickly illness could spread through a place like that. "Unless they're merciful and just put us all out of our misery."

Chichi grit her teeth, she didn't know that they had all lost their powers with the worldwide blackout. "They provide plenty of food, or whatever they call food. They said there were medicines available. The only thing I can complain about is the showers and the living spaces. It's unacceptable! It's impossible to keep anything clean in these pig pens," she said. She never did get along with Lindsey. She had never approved of her for her son, more of a distraction than anything. Now it was grating on her nerves to stand there and talk, "I'll bet Gohan's getting some royal treatment then. Probably setting up some big tournament like always so they can fight to the death or whatever it is. I don't see you doing anything to help with the situation. Don't you have some sort of magickal spell you can cast to make them all, I don't know, go away?"

"Oh yeah, let me just whip one out of my imaginary spell book," Lindsey spat sarcastically. She shook her head and snorted. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events? You always looked down your nose at our magick, and now you're asking me to use it to save everyone? And all the time you've bitched about Dad fighting and saving the world, now you don't know what to do when he doesn't show up." She crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes slightly and shifted her weight to one leg. "So tell me how it feels to eat your own words now. Maybe all these things you hated for so long weren't really that bad to begin with, huh?"

Chichi growled in her throat, the words did sting, but that wasn't her point. "I wasn't asking, I was wanting you to prove to me that it wasn't entirely worthless, but I can see now that you can't. And just because your powers are gone doesn't mean that you are stopped. I'd bet good money Goku's just rearing to have at these aliens, he's probably climbing the walls right now to get in here!" She shook her head. "I need to get my shower, Maxwell is waiting for me."

Lindsey wrinkled her nose at her mother-in-law. "Yeah, you do. You look like shit," she stated dryly. "By the way, thanks for asking about your grandchildren. I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are. Oh, and Goten's good too, just so you know." She scowled as she managed to refrain from hauling off and punching Chichi. How typical of this woman to stand there and criticize her ex-husband instead of asking about the little bit of family she still had. "Oh, and one more thing. You've got jizz in your hair." And with that, she stormed away through the small crowd of other women who'd gathered around to listen to the spat.

Chichi felt her face turn bright red and she ducked her head, making a beeline for the nearest open stall and shut herself inside of the shower as the shower house broke out into giggles. She swallowed the lump in her throat and rubbed at the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She felt even more humiliated now. She stripped down and turned on the water as hot as she could stand it as she tilted her head back into the spray, her hands working quickly to wash out the sticky substance. It made her want to gag the more she thought about it and she couldn't suppress the shiver that worked its way through her body. She scrubbed at her face, desperate to wash away the dirtiness and the tears, even as more sprung to her eyes, the sounds of laughter from the other women echoing in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Especially **Nancy103**. Holy shit, girl! That was awesome of you to leave reviews on all the chapters as you caught up with us. You totally made my day. You mentioned the capsules still working even though the power is out. Do the capsules require electricity? I never really thought about it. I guess I just assumed they were some ninja-scientist-mad-creation by Bulma. LOL.

**DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero **First of all, wicked name. I dig it. Thanks for leaving us some reviews! It makes the review whore in me happy. LOL. And yeah, sensible Hercule. Who'da thunk it, huh? JC 87 and I have talked a lot about him. I know during the Cell saga he was really an ass. By the end of the Buu saga, he was more likeable and actually proved useful. (Although in our stories, Buu didn't really take place. Call this an AU.) Anywho, we've decided to try to make him a more likeable character, especially in the next story coming down the line. (Ooooooooooo hints.)

**GreenSaiyan** Everyone is so used to the Z-Fighters powers and how incredibly strong they are, that Hercule is laughed at. But really, you're right. In terms of normal humans, he is the strongest. We'll probably play around with that a bit more in this story, thanks to your comments on it!

**Dbzfangirl1 **Don't worry. There will be a good ass-kicking by Gohan before this is all said and done. Believe me. There will be no safe haven from that man.

**Amkula **You need to catch up, girl! LOL. Sorry, you know I can't resist giving you shit. I know you're anxious to see a certain character. Don't worry, we'll get to it soon. I promise.


	16. Have a Drink

Catie crouched low in the brush beneath the trees, watching the aliens through the scope of her rifle. It was almost as if her finger ached to pull the trigger, to see them drop dead one by one. Just the way they'd done to her son. She licked her lips as she saw them move about the little house; she could see them through the window. A woman was inside with her two young children, the house illuminated with candles and a roaring fireplace. "C'mon, you fuckers," she whispered under her breath. She would not let another person know the pain and heartache she'd experienced at the hands of these monsters. After only a brief discussion with Trunks, they'd both agreed that they would do whatever they could to protect the people who were not yet taken into the compound, and to avenge their son's death by killing as many of the aliens as possible.

She tensed as the aliens exited the house. She glanced at Trunks out of the corner of her eye and saw his nod. She looked through the site again and squeezed the trigger; an instant later she heard the recoil of Trunks' rifle and both aliens dropped dead to the ground. Just as expected, the remaining aliens in the house came running out and they quickly disposed of them. "Good work," Catie said to her mate as she slung the rifle over her shoulder. "Let's see if we can swipe some more weapons and ammo. We're going to need them."

Trunks nodded, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and took Catie's hand as they moved down to rummage through the aliens. The family they had saved were sobbing in relief. It was becoming more and more obvious that these aliens weren't there to help the people of earth at all, but it was far too late for most to do anything about it. He picked through the aliens, taking their guns and ammo. They were starting to amass quite the horde of alien guns. The more the better, he figured. Every gun they collected was one less gun the enemy didn't have.

He looked to his mate, trying to hide the frown on his face. She was becoming cold, closed off. He could see the sheer hatred in her eyes. He didn't blame her, he felt it too, but she was letting it rule her life. She was barely eating, barely sleeping. It was always about the next kill. Trunks smiled at the family as they brought out a small portion of food and they offered to refill their camelpacks full of fresh water. "Thank you," he said as he handed them both over and went over to his mate. "Here. You need to eat something, love."

Catie refused as she looked over the newest weapon she'd swiped from an alien's corpse. "I'm not hungry," she said in a dull tone. She nodded her approval and slid the pistol into the back of her belt before she pulled a capsule from her pocket and added the other weapons to their stash. "You eat it. You need it more than I do," she said as she accepted the water from the young mother and thanked her. She didn't meet Trunks' eyes. She didn't want to see the worry there. It wasn't as if she was lying; she truly had no appetite these days.

Trunks took his water pack from the mother with a nod of thanks and he moved to sit down next to Catie among the corpses. "It's going to be hard to keep killing aliens when you fall over because of malnourishment," he said softly, reaching a hand out and covering hers. She felt boney, more so than what was normal for her. "We need to take care of ourselves so we can keep avenging our son, Catie."

She knew he spoke the truth. "But I'm really not hungry, Trunks," she said in a hushed voice as she finally met his eyes. She could see the sadness and the worry there. It broke her heart all over again to see so much pain in his eyes. "Alright," she finally whispered and took a small piece of bread, nibbling at it. It didn't taste right and it made her stomach turn. It was hard to eat when all she could think about was the next move, the next target to hit. "We should head east. See if there are any of them skulking around stirring up trouble that way."

Trunks let out a small sigh of relief as she nibbled at the bread and he bit into his own portion. It tasted like ash in his mouth, but he forced himself to keep eating. If his body quit on him, they would be in a whole new world of trouble. He looked to the east as he swallowed before he took a sip of the cool water. "Could pick any direction, they are always skulking about," he murmured, "It would be nice if we could find some explosives. Blow up a whole lot of them at once. Maybe one of those trucks we've seen them driving in. That might draw too much attention though."

"I don't care about drawing attention. Let them see that someone is putting up a fight," she spat and took a long drink of water. "Maybe they'll think twice about what they're doing. Not everyone here is going to just take this lying down." She chewed her bread thoughtfully. "I think that's a damn good idea. Let's strike some fear in these fuckers. Let's blow some shit up." She almost smiled as she said it. The idea was even more appealing than stalking them in the shadows, waiting for just the right moment to splatter their brains on the sidewalk. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed heavily through her nose as she thought about Zane again, how they'd done the same exact thing to him.

Trunks nearly winced, the pain his wife was exuding was nearly palpable in the air. He knew exactly what she was thinking of and the longer he thought about that moment they had lost their son, the angrier he got. It wasn't enough. The aliens hadn't paid nearly enough to atone for his son's death. And if they didn't know that they were out there, defying them, killing them, then what was the point? The smile on Catie's face was almost haunting, but he nodded, "Then we will blow some shit up."

Catie nodded as she took a last bite of bread, then handed the rest to Trunks. "I'm full," she murmured and took another drink before she got to her feet. She wavered for a moment before she found her balance and gave a shaky laugh. "Sorry. Stood up too fast," she said. She wiped at her sweaty face and closed her eyes as a cold wind blew. It felt good on her skin. She didn't know why she felt hot; perhaps it was the adrenaline flowing through her or just the sheer hatred of this new race that had come to their planet. "You about ready to go?"

Trunks gave her a look that clearly said that he wasn't convinced that she was full, but she had eaten and that satisfied him for the moment. He looked at her with concern when she wavered, but said nothing more as she looked at him with steady eyes. He wiped a strand of hair off of her forehead and tucked it behind her ear, leaning down and kissing her firmly. "Yeah," he said quietly against her lips. "I'm ready," he said as he pulled her to his side. He felt unbelievably protective of her in the moment and he didn't know why. "Let's go kill these bastards."

Catie nodded and turned to lead the way, not exactly sure where they were going, but as long as she kept moving, she felt as though she had purpose. "So what were you thinking? I mean, there's gotta be a million and one ways to create a bomb, right? Damn, this is when we need your mom. I bet she could make one out of pipe cleaners and bubble gum."

Trunks couldn't stop the snort of laughter at the image in his mind. "Yeah, she could. She really could. I'm not sure if I know enough about making them to try and put one together. My luck, I would blow my hands off or maybe even my head." He tilted his head to the side. "Maybe if we go after the aliens in one of those trucks, maybe they have grenades or something stashed away that we can get at? Or maybe they have something different. Whatever works, I'm not picky so long as they all burn."

"We'll just play it by ear," she said. She made a face as her nose burned and the next moment she fell into a sneezing fit. "Ugh. Stupid weather," she complained as they pressed on. She hoped she wasn't starting to get sick. She felt tired and achy. She wiped at her face again and picked up the pace, remembering that there was a small town ahead. The aliens had mostly wiped out the cities; they'd moved on to smaller towns now to bring in more humans. "Couple more miles and we should hit a town," she said. "Maybe we'll get our chance then."

Trunks looked at her with concern, pulling her against him as they walked. "You feeling okay?" he asked, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She was feeling a bit warm, but that could have been from their constant moving around, hardly even resting. "Maybe we should take it easy for a day or two. We've killed those bastards good for a while," he said, though he wasn't sure he wanted to stop. Stopping made him think of his son, made the pain come back full force.

Catie shook her head adamantly. "No. We can't stop. There's still people out here we can save," she said. She was determined to protect as many lives as she could. She'd learned a long time ago how important it was for them to protect the people of this world. They'd been given gifts, talents that were to be used to save those who were too weak to do so themselves. After so many years of being around Vegeta and Goku, she couldn't imagine not protecting others. She wanted to make them proud. She felt a knot form in her throat as she thought about Vegeta, about Bulma, and the rest of their family. She prayed they were still safe somewhere. "We can't quit now."

Trunks nodded. "Okay, baby. Don't worry. We aren't going to stop. Not until every single one of those fuckers are dead with us standing over them." He wondered where everyone else was, if everyone was still safe. He worried about his mother and father, had they made it out of the house alright? If the hunger didn't drive him mad, the worry would. But they were adults, and his dad was one of the strongest in the world. He was smart about things like this too. They would be alright.

It didn't take them long to reach the town. "Have they already been here?" Catie asked as she looked around. It was deathly silent, no sign of the aliens anywhere. "I thought they would've hit the small towns like this last." She slowed to a walk, looking around at the houses. There were no broken doors, no signs of struggle. "I wonder if they all just went willingly or if any of them are still here." She frowned and whispered, "This is weird."

Trunks looked around at the empty streets. "I would have thought that too," he said as he slipped up to the first house they came to and tried the door. It was locked tight, but no one was home. "I think they were expecting to come back, whoever lived here," he said and peered inside. "Maybe there's some food inside." His stomach grumbled at him; the little bit the other family had given them wasn't nearly enough. "And a nice bed? It would be nice to get some decent sleep that's not on the dirt ground," he said quietly, looking back at Catie. She was looking more ragged, sneezing more and more. "Maybe some over the counter medicine as well?"

Catie debated for a moment. It was well past dark and there didn't seem to be a sign of anyone around. "Should we break in?" she asked. Under any other circumstances, she wouldn't have even considered breaking into someone's house. She chewed her lip for a moment as she debated. She knew the tiny bit of food that they'd had wasn't nearly enough for her husband. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Let's try not to tear anything up too much just in case they ever do get to come back."

Trunks nodded and looked around, but paused when he looked into the distance. "Ah wait, I think the owners are all over there. Look down there; see all those cars parked at the church? Maybe they all barricaded themselves in there against the aliens. They might have food or other things that we need," he said as he squinted his eyes and looked before he turned to Catie. "Maybe if we ask nicely, they'll let us stay in one of their homes for the night or something."

"Yeah, that'd be better than breaking in," she said and headed towards the large church. "I suppose people would flock to the churches in times like this. Everyone needs to believe in something greater, especially when everything seems so hopeless." She trotted up the stairs and knocked on the door, which creaked open. She blinked at Trunks and shrugged. "Hello?" she called loudly as she pushed open the door. But the next second, a look of disgust and horror crossed her face as the most awful smell hit her nose. She gagged and backed into Trunks before she turned sideways and threw up what little she had in her stomach. "The fuck is that smell?!"

Trunks nearly gagged at the smell that hit him full on and he reached out to steady Catie as she threw up. Dammit, they didn't need anything to chase off what little they had in their stomachs. His own started churning as he sniffed at the air. "Death. Lots of death," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay out here," he said firmly before he covered his mouth with his shirt and braced himself as he walked in, looking around. It smelled terrible. Like urine, feces, blood, bile, and decomposing flesh. As if someone turned off a meat locker in the middle of the sweltering summer. He rounded the corner, heading for the mass hall and stopped dead. His eyes watered at the horrible stench, but even more so at the sight that met his eyes. The pews were filled with corpses bent over each other, rotting away to nothing. He could see a bowl up on the main part of the church, and cups littered the ground. He backed up and all but ran out into the fresh air, collapsing down on the grass and threw up what little he had. "Oh gods. Oh gods. Don't… Don't go in there, Catie."

"What is it?" she asked in alarm and pulled the pistol from the back of her jeans. "What's in there, Trunks?" She placed a hand on his back to comfort him as he puked, but kept her eyes on the door of the church, expecting someone to attack them. After a few moments, she relaxed a bit when no one appeared. She couldn't fathom what would cause him to look so pale and shaky. "Honey," she said and knelt down next to him, sweeping his long hair back. "What did you see?"

Trunks shook his head, wiping his mouth with his hand and took a sip of water, washing his mouth out before he turned and spat. "All of the townspeople are in there. They are all dead." He squeezed his eyes shut, the mothers curled around babies who were dead in their arms, bottles filled with the poison. "Koolaid. They drank the koolaid," he muttered and stood up as he looked around the deserted town. "My guess is the aliens must have come here, found everyone dead and moved on."

"No," Catie breathed and looked back at the church with wide-eyed horror. "You really think the whole town is in there?" She couldn't imagine it. Parents and their children, friends, neighbors, all gathered together to die. "But… but WHY?" she demanded. "How could parents do that to their children?! Those kids didn't know what they were doing. They were innocent! That… that's SICK!" She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. She would've given anything to have her son alive with her, and these people forced their children to take their own lives. And in a church, no less. She could feel her control slipping, and with a look of fury on her face, she drew her weapon, firing shots at the pristine front of the church. "HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN CHILDREN?!"

Trunk turned around, catching his mate in his arms and pulling her to him, burying his face against the mark on her neck. "Shhh, I know. I know, baby." Tears slipped from his eyes. "People do stupid things when they are afraid. Those children had to pay the price for it. I know," he said as he hugged her tightly, his entire body shaking. "Gods. Come on, let's get away from here. Find a house to sleep in. I don't think they are going to care," he said, looking around. He wanted to be careful and pick a house that didn't have any children in it. He didn't want to remind Catie of that fact.

Catie felt her grief return full force and she let Trunks guide her back down the street, away from the church. She leaned heavily against him as tears flooded her eyes. "I just don't understand," she muttered weakly. She stopped and retched again, but nothing came up. "Trunks," she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his waist. She sobbed and hiccupped, her nose clogged up and she thought for one wild moment that her head might actually explode. "It's so wrong," she choked out. "I'd give anything to have Z-Zane back… and they… they murdered their own children!"

Trunks hugged her tightly to him, the sheer agony of the act, the reality of it was hurtful. "I know, baby. I know. I can't understand why anyone would harm their child like that. When they are so helpless, looking up to their parents for guidance and courage... and then that." He felt absolutely sick. They could have tried, they could have done something. Death was never a good choice. "Gods, I wonder if the dragon can even bring them back. It wasn't their choice, right? It wasn't like it was suicide. Not on their part."

Catie frowned as she thought about it. "And then what? Wish back all those children for them to just end up orphaned? The parents won't come back. Didn't Dende say something once about those who commit suicide can't be wished back unless it's a selfless act to save someone else?" She gave a shuddering breath as she tried to calm her sobs. There were so many emotions running through her in that moment that she thought her knees might give out on her. She stumbled and had to cling to him again to keep herself upright.

She barely paid attention to the house Trunks led her to. He found the key to the front door under a plastic-looking rock and let them inside. Numbness started to seep into her as he rummaged around and managed to find a candle and light it. She followed him as he walked through the house and found the kitchen. "You should eat something," she muttered in a flat tone. "Then we can sleep."

Trunks nodded numbly, not surprised to find a kitchen full of canned goods. Enough for a family to survive a few weeks on. It made him feel bitter on the inside. He pulled all the cans of food out that he could find, shoving them into a spare capsule he had in his pack. One of perks of being the son of the head of Capsule Corp; there was never a shortage of capsules. He found a few cans of chicken noodle soup and looked at Catie before he dug around in the cupboards until he found a soup pot.

It took a little bit more work to build a little fire which he was able to set the pot over and started heading up the soup, adding water from the tap. He frowned, speaking softly, "The sad thing is, this small town probably has enough food to get by for a while if it's just the two of us. You should rest here tomorrow and in the morning, I'll go around and get us supplies." He carefully stirred the soup.

"I don't want to rest for longer than we have to," Catie argued quietly. Her throat felt scratchy and she tried to clear it, but ended up coughing. "I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I think I might go insane. It's too quiet." She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame as she watched him cook over the fireplace. She snorted as she looked around. This was a nice home, they had plenty of food, why would they give up their lives so easily? Maybe they didn't deserve to live if they were so eager to die. She watched as he tasted his food, trying to think of something to break the deafening silence. "Soup good?"

Trunks looked up at his mate and nodded, he held a hand out for her. "Come here, baby. It's cold over here without you," he said softly, drawing her into his arms and tugged her to sit in his lap. "Eat with me a little, you sound like you are catching a cold." He nuzzled at the mark on her neck, feeling the strong sense to protect her nearly overwhelming him.

Catie felt safe in his arms. "I don't want to share your food. If I'm getting sick, I don't want you to catch it. I'll be fine. Really, I'm still feeling queasy," she said. She leaned back into him, taking comfort from the feel of him touching her mark. "You eat it, baby. I'll be okay. I just… I can't turn my brain off. I can't stop thinking about Zane. I hurts so much." Her voice cracked and she sobbed again. "I'm sorry. I should have protected him! I should have stopped it from happening!" Guilt consumed her as she leaned over her knees and bawled. "Trunks, make it stop hurting. I can't take it anymore!"

Trunks moved quickly to set aside the soup and leaned over her, rubbing his hand in the middle of her back. She was hot, he could feel it beneath his hand. He pushed it from his mind. She needed him in that moment. They had never properly said goodbye to their boy. Yes, they had buried him, but they didn't take time to grieve. Didn't take time to mourn his passing. He moved them away from the fire place, curling up on the couch in front of it, pulling her against him as he rested his chin atop her head. "You cry, baby. We both need to cry. We haven't had a moment, a chance to do this for him. It's time for us to rest, say a proper farewell. Remember the good times that we had," he murmured softly, "Let me take care of you."

Catie gave in then to the grief she'd tried to suppress. She threw her arms around her mate and cried for all she was worth, nearly screaming her anguish. She felt dizzy, confused, angry, and above all, utterly heartbroken. She wanted to believe that the dragon could bring her son back, but with the way things were looking at that moment, she had very little hope. She felt Trunks' shoulders jerk as he cried and she hugged him tighter. Somehow, it only amplified her pain to know that he was hurting too. "It's not fair!" she bawled. "I want him back! Trunks, I want him back! Oh gods, it hurts. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts." She buried her face in his shoulder and screamed again. The raw, aching burn in her heart would not subside. And she thought that perhaps it never would.

It was all Trunks could to do hold on to her, rocking back and forth as they both cried for their son. It wasn't fair, his life had been cut short and now there was so little hope that they would be able to bring him back. He never realized how much Catie was holding in, how much pain was on her shoulders. He kissed her face, hugging her tightly. There was nothing he could say that would make the pain ease, to make her feel better. There was no feeling better over this. "We have to keep up hope. Bleak as it is, love. I think I'll lose myself if I don't have that to hold onto. I…" His voice cracked, "I want to grow old with you, I want to watch my son grow up, bring home girlfriends, get married. I want to hold my grandchildren in my arms with you right there with me."

Catie shook her head violently. "It's never going to happen now," she squeaked out before another loud sob escaped her lips. "None of it. This world is ruined. These aliens have won already." She bunched her fists in his shirt and shook all over as pain and guilt washed over her. "People are killing themselves and their children because they know there's no hope. It's over." She cried until she choked and had to pull back from him, coughing violently as she doubled over. Her lungs burned and a panic washed over her as she struggled to catch her breath. She shifted out of Trunks' lap, trying to get more air. "Can't… breathe…" she wheezed.

Trunks jumped up, dashing back into the kitchen to get a class of cold water from the sink before he ran back to her, falling down next to her side. He rubbed at her back, offering the cool glass to her. "Here baby, drink. Drink, it'll be alright. It'll be alright," he repeated, not sure who he was trying to convince, his mate, or himself. He rubbed at her back, "Please, have a drink. I swear to you, somehow, I'm going to make this right." He despaired, Catie was right. How in the world, would the death of their child ever be okay?

Catie snatched the glass from his hand and took a small sip, feeling the burn in her throat and chest lessen. "Thank you," she rasped and took another swallow, and another, finishing off the water before she sat back and took a deep breath of clean air. She rubbed at her chest, wincing slightly. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I just got too choked up. I need to calm down." She wiped at the big tears that seeped from her eyes as she stared miserably at the fireplace. "You need to finish your soup," she whispered. She let her eyes fall closed as she rubbed at her forehead; she could feel a migraine starting to throb there and all she wanted to do was fall over and pass out.

Trunks wanted to argue, say that she needed to eat something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Have some more water, baby," he said as he ate quickly, "Maybe we will see about a cold bath tomorrow. Irresistible, I know," he said sadly and pushed the soon empty pot away as he reached for Catie, pulling her to her feet. He led her back to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water and refilled her own. "Let's go find a bed," he said as he then led them through the house. It was easy to find the bedroom with a well-made, clean bed. The covers looked and smelled clean as if the owners had washed them before they… left. He set his glass of water on the night stand and pulled back the blankets before he turned and looked at his mate. She looked like she was on the verge of breaking down again, her forehead slick with sweat, dark circles under her eyes. He reached for her clothes, carefully taking them from her until she was in her underwear. "Crawl under the covers. They should be cool and feel good," he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Catie obeyed without question. She sighed in relief as her fevered skin met the cool sheets. "Thank god," she breathed and snuggled into the plush pillow. Her eyes burned and felt dry as she tried to close them. She felt the bed shift as Trunks laid down beside her and she rolled to face him. Her hand sought his and she twisted their fingers together, wanting to touch him, but too hot to curl up next to him. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek, her nose, her head. "I love you more, you wonderful mate of mine. I don't know what I would do without you here with me," he said as he brushed her hair off of her face, wishing he could do more for her. "You want me to get a cold washcloth?"

"No," she whispered. "You just got laid down. I'll be okay. I promise. It's just because I let myself get so upset. I'll be better after we sleep for a little bit." She leaned into his touch; his fingers were blissfully cool against her forehead. She gave him a tiny smile. "You take such good care of me."

He smiled at her, letting her lean into his cool fingers. "You know I try to, stubborn woman," he teased her gently. "Try and rest now. We will be alright here, so sleep without worry. And don't get up at the crack of dawn either," he said, sticking his tongue out at her in jest.

She chuckled lightly at him. "Stubborn? Moi? Never," she answered, her voice slightly raspy. She gave a small smile as he cupped her cheek. "Okay, okay. I'll try not to wake up at the crack of dawn. No promises, though."


	17. Shelter

Hercule let out a sigh as they finally reached the steps of the shelter, smiling. "Well, it's good to see the place hasn't fallen down yet! Doesn't look like it's been broken into, but I suppose we will see when we get in there," he said as he walked up the steps and tried the door handle, pushing the door open carefully as he peered in. "Hello! Anybody home!?" he called out and listened, hoping that at least someone had found shelter within, but a few more moments passed with no response. His heart sank at that. He'd hoped the women in the shelter would still be there, safe and sound from the horrors of the outside world. He looked over at the other with him, schooling the disappointment in his expression. "No one's in here that I can tell, but be on your guard." He saw Tora's skeptical look as he surveyed the outside of the building, "You alright there?"

To say that the building was less than impressive was an understatement. It looked old and unimpressive, the paint fading on the outside. "This is a place that's supposed to give abused women and children hope?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. The building was big, sure, but that was about the only thing it had going for it. He adjusted his grip on his rifle stock, ready to take out anyone who might've decided to hide inside that would cause them trouble. But still, he doubted it. "I think it's safe to say this place would be passed by looters," he muttered darkly. He wasn't sure he wanted Marron in this place.

Madeline chuckled as she walked up the steps, giving Tora a brilliant smile. "Don't you see? That's the beauty of it. If people who didn't know what they were looking for saw this place, the last thing on their minds would be that this is a women's shelter or that they would want to steal from here. Women come here to not be noticed, to disappear from those who would abuse or do worse, among other things." She held the door open for them, smiling at Ryan, "Come, see for yourself."

Ryan waited a moment as Tora debated before she hooked elbows with Marron and all but skipped inside. "C'mon, this place is way better than it looks from the outside. It even has generators. We might have some electricity here! And you know what that means," she said and looked over her shoulder to waggle her eyebrows at Madeline. "Hot showers."

Tora perked up at that. "Yeah?" he asked and stepped into the building, looking around. He was surprised at how clean and professional it looked, reminding him more of the lobby of a fancy hospital than some dingy shelter. He blinked in surprise. "Wow," he said. He gave an approving nod. "This ain't half-bad."

Madeline close the doors behind them tightly before she walked in to stand next to Tora as he looked around, his mouth hanging open a little. She watched as Ryan led Marron around, showing her around, they would no doubt go looking for food. Hopefully, she thought, the freezers in the basement were also still in full working order. "Nice, isn't it?" she asked calmly, looking around with approval on her face, "Hercule spared no expense when he funded this place. He's traveled around to different places, looking at shelters across the country, halfway around the world. He wasn't impressed with what they were given either. Came back here and decided to open up better shelters all over Japan. Each one different, but they are all like this. Big, spacious. Plenty of room. Rooms big enough for mothers and their children. Showers, food, privacy. Play areas for the kids, daycare, workout rooms, a library. I could go on. He didn't want them to feel like they were coming here to be trapped. He even donated a bit to some local colleges so that they would send over some teachers to help the mothers find work, getting them enrolled. Everything that an abused mother needs to break free from her abuser, once she has made that first step."

"Wait, he did all this?" Tora asked in awe. He gave a jump the next second as the lights came on overhead. "Man, he thought of everything, didn't he? This is incredible." He looked at Hercule, who was across the room, busying himself with his pack. He felt guilty in that moment for always judging Hercule so harshly. Obviously there was much more to this man than the TV cameras revealed. "That's really amazing that he would do all of this for perfect strangers. I'm actually blown away," he said as he looked around again. "I feel kind'a bad now," he admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. "I always thought he was a self-absorbed dick. I mean, well, that's how I saw it through the TV, anyway. I know most people love him but there was something about his attitude that always rubbed me the wrong way." He didn't want to tell her the real reason he'd always thought so little of the Champ. Besides, he'd promised Hercule that he would keep his secret. "Heh. Guess that's what I get for judging someone I don't know."

Madeline smiled softly as she watched Hercule fiddling around with a panel at the main desk. "Don't believe much of that TV hype. That's just what it is. Hercule has his reasons for doing things the way he does. The obnoxious flair, the theatrics. It pays, it entertains, it entices donations, sparks fear into others. Tell me, you wouldn't want to go after a shelter that the Champ himself has stamped his personal seal of protection on, would you?" she asked, giving Tora a wink. "Come on, let's go see what the food situation looks like. There's a basement that should be full of enough food to last a nuclear blowout, winter or whatever."

Tora's stomach growled at the thought of a proper meal. He'd managed to get a couple of rabbits the day before, but that was all they'd had to eat in the past twenty four hours. He was starving. He cast another glance over his shoulder at Hercule, but the champ looked lost in thought and Tora left him alone. He followed Madeline down to the basement, his spirits lifting greatly just from the sight of the fluorescent lights alone. "This is amazing," he breathed, shaking his head in awe. When she opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes went wide in awe. "You gotta be shittin' me," he said and stepped forward. "It looks like a damn grocery store in here!"

The underground bunker of the facility was huge, spreading just as long and wide as the upstairs. It held rows and rows of shelves, all fully stocked with food, aside from a few that held blankets, toiletries, women's clothes, and the like. "This is insane," he said and whirled around to face Madeline again. "Why didn't you all come straight here?"

Madeline gave him a sad smile as she went through the shelves of food, heading for a walk in freezer that was in the back. "Well, a lot of eyes were on Hercule when this first started. Ryan and I suggested it, but he said he didn't want to draw any undue attentions to this place unless he absolutely had to. He didn't want the women who were taking shelter here to have to suffer because he couldn't rough it for a little while," she said as she opened the freezer, breathing a sigh of relief to feel the frigid air wash over her. "You think these shelves are impressive, come take a look at this. I think we can feed you properly now." She smiled, "And not just you. If more people come here, we could give them shelter too. This could hold us for a while, I think."

"Oh ho ho, now you're talkin', sweetheart," Tora laughed as Madeline pulled open the heavy metal door of a huge walk-in freezer and a cold blast of air hit him. He sniffed at the air and grinned even wider. "None of it's spoiled," he said and stepped inside, taking a look around. It was packed full of meat - turkeys and whole chickens, steaks, ground beef, slabs of pork, fish fillets - anything and everything they could possibly want and more. Tora clapped his hands once and rubbed his palms together. "You're the cook. Tell me what to grab and I'll be your personal pack mule."

Madeline laughed. "Oh, someone is hungry," she teased and looked around, tapping a finger to her lips carefully as she looked at everything with a critical eye. "So we are all really hungry. I'm thinking we have a big meal tonight and then ration ever thing out to last us a while. You should still be eating fairly well after we do that. Grab me a couple of those turkeys. I can water-bath them and thaw them out in no time. Ever heard of that big feast Americans have with the turkeys and all that? Yeah, that's what we're gonna do."

* * *

><p>Tora and Madeline happily went through the supplies, gathering everything they needed to make a proper feast, then carried it all upstairs to the big kitchen. He made sure she was set to do whatever she needed to do, then excused himself to go look for Marron. He grinned when he finally found her in one of the bedrooms up on the second floor. "Hey, Little One. Did you find a room to claim as your own?" he asked as he stuck his head in and grinned at her.<p>

Marron smiled at him, feeling a blush on her cheeks as he called her by her childhood nickname for her and she nodded, going over to him and sliding her arms around his waist. "This place is incredible. I mean. I've seen pictures of other women's shelters and this thing might as well be a Ritz Carlton compared to those roach motels. Ryan said the water is heating up, as the electricity was only powering the essentials. Like the food stuffs. I won't know what to do," she said smiling and looking back at the room. "The beds are pretty awesome, too. I think I could sleep for a week now." She looked off out the window, "I really could if Mom showed up." She looked back up at him, "Is she still out there, Dad?"

Tora nodded. "Yeah, she is. Trust me, you'd know if she wasn't." He couldn't stop the violent shudder that shook his body as he thought about how it would feel if Eighteen suddenly died. His excitement died away as he thought about her still being out there somewhere and his expression turned serious. "Marron, listen. We gotta talk," he said and took her hand to pull her over to the bed. "It's okay to be happy to be here. Your mother would want you here safe and sound. And Madeline's going to make us a huge supper tonight. But first thing in the morning, I have to go look for your mom. I can't leave her out there on her own like this. I have to find her. I want you to stay here while I do."

Marron's expression turned worried and she tangled her hands in his. "No, I," she paused and swallowed hard. "I don't want to lose you both," she said, remembering the time when she was little and she had her accident. When she had forgotten everything, it was as if she had lost her parents when they were right there in front of her the whole time. This wasn't like that, but she didn't want to experience that fear again. "I don't want you to go, but I understand. I just wish we were all safe here together. No more searching, just staying here and hiding."

"We will be here together," he promised and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'll find her and I won't stop until I do. But I need to know that you're safe. This is the best place for you right now. It's too dangerous out there. I know I didn't like him at first, but I trust Hercule to keep you safe, to protect you." He felt relieved that she wasn't putting up a fight like he thought she might've. But Marron had always been a good kid, eager to please her parents. She was too kind and too soft-hearted for a world like this. "Promise me that you'll stay here. No matter what. Promise?"

Marron frowned at him, mock hitting his arm. "Don't give me that look. You've been spending too much time with Goku," she said, but managed a smile as she wiped away her tears. "I promise, Dad. I'll stay here. But you promise me that you will come back. You have to come back," she said, almost desperately.

He gave a soft laugh. "I promise," he said and squeezed her hand. A smile touched his lips and he shook his head. "Yeah, ol' Kakarot tends to rub off on people. That's his mother shining through, there." His head whipped around as he heard footsteps in the hallway, but he relaxed the next second when Ryan stuck her head in.

"We have hot water," she grinned brightly before she took off down the hall, hollering for Hercule.

Tora looked at Marron again. "Well go on. Go get cleaned up," he said. He leaned over and planted a firm kiss on her forehead. "Don't you worry about me. I'll find your mother and everything will be fine. We'll be back before you know it." He sat up straighter and grinned. "Now I don't know about you, but a hot shower sounds like a bit of heaven right now."

Marron gave a little squeak of delight and quickly grabbed her pack off of her bed and hurried for the door. "Thanks Dad, you're right. It sounds amazing. I don't know what I'll do. If I'm not back in an hour, send a search party," she teased before she headed out and down to the room with the showers. Her eyes widened at them, like a pristine bathhouse look, white marble. She grinned widely as she looked at the shower heads, those fancy massaging ones with six different settings. She couldn't wait and quickly stripped before she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, unable to stop the moan of pleasure as she stepped under the hot spray. "Oh gods yes," she purred.

* * *

><p>Tora felt like a million bucks after a long hot shower and having his clothes laundered. His hair didn't feel greasy anymore and he was certain he smelled better, his face clean-shaven again. The scent of the food Madeline was cooking drew him towards the kitchen, but he stopped in the dining room when he saw Hercule sitting at one of the nicely set tables. He tipped his head curiously at the other man, who looked rather down. "Hey man," Tora said as he approached the world champion. "You alright?"<p>

Hercule was deep in thought with scenarios as he suddenly jerked when he heard a voice speaking to him. He relaxed when he saw Tora walking close and gestured to the seat in front of him as he let his head fall back to his hands. "Yeah. I mean, no. Well. I'm not sure," he muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. He felt exhausted, but knew there was no time for that now. He looked over at the Saiyan in front of him. Perhaps one of the few people he could speak with honestly about things. "I just keep wondering, you know, where did all of these people go?" He gestured around the shelter. "This is supposed to be a safe house. How safe could it have been if the people living here didn't feel safe from the alien threat?"

Tora chewed his bottom lip as he thought about it. "I don't know," he finally answered. "I know if my family was in this place, we never would've been out there," he said and jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the door. "Unless they wanted to check on their families? That or the aliens came in and forced 'em all out at gunpoint." He paused and looked around as if searching for something, but he realized if it was there, it wouldn't be out in the open. "I'm guessing there's no weapons here, huh? Abused women might not be comfortable around that sort of thing. They wouldn't have been able to put up much of a fight."

Hercule shook his head. "No weapons, but Ryan would come over once or twice a week and hold some self-defense courses. They were really big hits and we've gotten calls on multiple occasions saying how, ahem, effective her training turned out to be. No guns though. Mace is probably around here somewhere." He tilted his head to the side, "We should look into fortifying this place."

Tora nodded his agreement. "We're on the same page. I already spoke to Marron and I'm leaving first thing in the morning to go looking for my wife. While I'm out there, I'll see if I can pick up some more weapons and ammunition. Cause I tell you what, once I find Eighteen, the only way those aliens are getting me outta here is in a bodybag. This place is incredible." He paused for a moment, debating about if he should say something or not. "Madeline told me you did all of this. You know, a lot of celebrities go nuts when they hit the big time, spending their money on god only know what, but not you. You're doing something worthwhile that's good for the less fortunate. When this is all over, keep doing what you're doing, man. The world could use more people like you."

Hercule managed a smile at that, throwing his head back and laughing. "This from the guy who was ready to punch me in the face for what I did with the Cell Tournament," he said, but then grew suspicious and leaned back. "Please don't, my nose can only take so much more," he said with a wink before he scratched at his chin and looked around the dining hall. "Ah, yeah. Women's shelters. Let's just say they hold a special place in my heart, I'll keep funding them, donating, getting them donations for as long as I can," he said, not wanting to get into that personal story at the moment. It wasn't about him. Right now, it was about keeping everyone safe from harm. "I'll hold down the fort here. "

Tora was curious, he could tell there was more to the story, but Hercule didn't seem like he was in the mood to share, so Tora didn't press the matter. He gave a nod. "I trust you to watch over Marron while I'm out. I won't stay gone for too long at a time. Three, maybe four days and then I'll come back, just to make sure she hasn't found this place if I haven't found her. If Eighteen shows up here, do NOT let her leave. She might try to argue about it. Or, ah, she might wander off," he said carefully and scratched at the back of his neck. He and Hercule hadn't discussed Eighteen much. He hadn't felt comfortable talking with Hercule in depth about anything until now. "She's had a lot of problems since the power went out."

Hercule tilted his head at that. "Problems? She have a pacemaker or something like that?" he asked as he finally relaxed back into his seat. It was good to have someone to talk to other than his lady friends. They were great and all, but there were some things he just wanted to talk about with another man. "And don't you worry. If we find her here, we will make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Marron can help us with that," he said, "But is there anything special we need to do for her?"

Tora sat back a bit, frowning as he picked at a spot on the tablecloth. "No, it's more complicated than that," he answered. "When she was younger, she and her brother were in a terrible accident. They both nearly died. They were found by a scientist. He was, well, off his rocker, so to speak. He saved their lives, but about half of their bodies are run by mechanical parts. Namely their brains. Her memory, a lot of her motor functions are controlled by the computer. That computer has been glitching, she gets confused, can't speak right sometimes. It's frustrating for her." He sighed and admitted, "It's frustrating for me, too. I hate seeing her like that. My biggest fear is that the computer has completely shut down and she's just… lost out there."

Hercule's expression softened and he nodded. "Ya know, those techno advances of the world astound me sometimes. No one ever thinks that stuff like this will happen either." He rubbed his curly hair and looked back at the Saiyan. "I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere, hopefully being in this place, maybe it will help her gain some control over herself," he said, wondering if they could hook her up to the generator or something like that. He didn't like the distressed look on Tora's face. "And I have something to ask of you. When you are out there if you find any more stragglers, people needing help, send them this way."

Tora gave a long sigh through his nose. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Anyone out there who managed to evade these aliens might not be the best kind of people if you know what I mean." He chewed the corner of his mouth for a moment as he thought about it. "Alright, but I'm not sending everyone I meet this way. I'll be selective. If we can help people, maybe we should, but right now my priority is keeping my daughter safe and finding my wife."

Hercule nodded. "Fair enough. Though, I have suspicions that anyone less than honorable we can easily take care of or they won't want to deal with us in the long run. But you are right. Can't be advertising this place to every Tom, Dick, and Harry," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still upset that the people who had been seeking refuge in the shelter had been driven off. "Shit, I'd like to teach these aliens a lesson or two... or a hundred."

Tora laughed at that. "I hear ya. If I still had my powers, me and my buddies would take these bastards out in five minutes. They ain't that tough, they just got the jump on everyone cause they outgunned us. I just can't figure out how they're stopping us from using our energy. I know it's still there, but it's like it just disappears before I can use it." His hands balled into fists as he thought about it. "It's maddening, Hercule. You have no idea, man. It's like part of me is just missing."

Hercule raised an eyebrow at that. "But, you guys are still fighters, right? You can still give those assholes a run for their money. They are cowards behind guns, that's what. They come here in their armor and carrying their weapons, not playing fair. It tells me that they would be worthless in hand to hand combat. Yeah, so you are missing powers that might make you better against a bullet, but it's just like the rest of us."

"Heh. I'm not used to being normal, I guess," Tora said. "I'm sure I could take on ten of 'em at once in a fair fight. That's the problem. Like you said, they don't fight fair. They'll shoot before they'd let me get close enough." He paused and shrugged. "Ah well. First priority is finding Eighteen. Once she's here and safe, then we'll worry about the rest of it. If they won't fight fair, then neither will we. Not to toot my own horn here, but I'm a damn good shot with that rifle. I'll sit on the roof and pick the bastards off one by one all day long." He gave a grin. "We can make a day of it."

Hercule grinned at that and nodded. "Now that sounds like a fun day." He frowned, "Shouldn't have to come to this, but they are really forcing our hands here." He looked up at the ceiling. "But our first priority should be our families." He briefly thought about his daughter, Videl, who had gone over to America to pursue her own career and family. She was tough, hopefully they hadn't gotten her.

"They are our first priority," Tora agreed. "We'll worry about the rest when we get to it." His face lit up as Madeline called out to them that dinner was ready. He got to his feet and clapped Hercule on the back. "C'mon. That lil gal is a damn good cook with just some rabbits and a package of ramen. I can't wait to see what she's done with this meal."

Hercule chuckled and got up, following him into the warm kitchen, smiling at the rest of their company. "One of the best," he chuckled and inhaled deeply the scent of the turkey as well as the mounds of stuffing and potatoes she had whipped up. It was amazing how much she could make out of so little. "This smells amazing, Madeline. Should keep us full for a few days with this alone," he said, laughing as Madeline pushed an entire turkey towards Tora.

Tora raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A few days? This MIGHT last a few hours, if we're lucky." He pulled the turkey closer, his stomach growling loudly. "This does look amazing. But what are the rest of you going to eat?" he joked. He turned as Marron and Ryan entered the kitchen. He gave Marron a suspicious look and held the turkey out of her reach. "Mine."

Marron shook her head at her dad. "I don't want to lose an arm. Besides, looks like Madeline made two of them." She couldn't believe her eyes really, so much food in one place after the power outage was insane. "Gods, I'm starving," she said as she sat down at the little table in the kitchen after Hercule pulled a chair out for her. "Come on, Dad, no one is going to eat your turkey. You're probably going to swallow that thing whole anyway." She teased as she scooped up several helpings of stuffing and potatoes while Madeline carved up the bird she had made for the rest of them.

"Nope, nope, nope," Tora teased and grabbed the back of Marron's chair and pulled her back from the table. "It's all mine." He laughed as she scowled at him and he pushed her back up to the table. He was still laughing as he ruffled her hair and sat down at the end of the table next to her. With a twist and a pull, he ripped the leg off the turkey and hungrily sank his teeth into it. His eyes fell closed as a long groan issued from his throat. He couldn't even speak, he just gave a nod to Madeline before he really tore into the meat, eating with all the gusto expected of a full blooded Saiyan.

Hercule watched, his eyes wide as the Saiyan really tore into his food and he realized then just how much Tora had been holding back during meals. "Ah, wow, you really weren't kidding about that appetite, huh?" He filled his own plate, still watching in disbelief as already almost half of the bird was gone.

Marron giggled as she took the drumstick Madeline offered her, sparing a glance at her dad. "You should see what he does to a steak."

Hercule glanced at Marron, his eyes narrowing. "Why don't you have his appetite? Does it skip a generation?" he asked, looking back and forth between them, half expecting her to tear into her own food with just as much enthusiasm.

Marron shook her head. "Nah, I'm not a Saiyan like he is. My daddy, Krillin, died a while ago," she said with a sober expression, looking at Tora with admiration. "He's been looking out for me ever since then."

Tora nodded and paused his eating just long enough to take a huge drink. "Love her like my own, though," he said before he resumed stuffing his face. He almost thought he could cry, enjoying his meal properly for the first time in a long time. He'd tried to hide how hungry he had been all along. "I made a promise to Krillin. That I would take care of and love Marron and Eighteen. That I would never let anything happen to them." He grabbed a plate and piled it high with the side dishes Madeline had prepared. "This is so good," he breathed, eagerly scooping the green bean casserole into his mouth.

Madeline smiled as she ate her own food, looking between Tora and Marron before she glanced over at Tora. They were alike in so many ways. Their promises to take care of people who were not of their own blood. How the three of them were like family. She looked over at Ryan and squeezed her hand tightly before she turned back to her own meal.

Hercule nodded his approval at Tora. "Good man," he said as he ate his food, refilling his plate several times over, but still not making the dent that Tora had with his entire bird. He was nearly finished picking it clean while the four of them with their own bird still had at least a good half to be eaten still. He finally pushed away his plate, patting his stomach and eyed Tora suspiciously. "Don't suppose you want to finish off this half too while you are at it?" He had a feeling that nothing would go to waste with the Saiyan among them.

Tora nodded eagerly and grabbed it without a word, never pausing in his eating.

"Do you even chew?" Ryan asked, blinking at him. "He's like a damn garbage disposal. Holy shit balls, man. Chew! Chew, dammit!" She laughed as Tora snickered, but continued to eat. "I think I'd get sick if I even attempted to keep up with him." She looked at Madeline, "So much for leftovers, huh?"

Tora swallowed a huge mouthful and had to pound on his chest for a moment as the food stuck. He took another big drink and blinked at them all. "What are leftovers?" he asked innocently. He turned to Marron, "We've never had leftovers. What is this term they speak of?" he asked teasingly.

Marron laughed and batted at his arm. "Yeah, never mind about the rest of us if we wanted to eat later. I'm sure there are cookies or something around here, but no dessert for you," she teased back. She moved her chair so she could lean against Tora's warm side. She breathed in his scent; it was protective and familiar, calming her. It didn't seem quite right, this meal, without her mom there with them to enjoy it. Hopefully, she was alright. Tora said she was still alive, but where was she? Hopefully when Tora went out to look for her in the morning, he would come back with Eighteen in tow.

Tora finally leaned back in his chair, both turkeys picked clean, the other dishes completely empty. "Oh my god," he groaned and leaned his head back. "Finally." For once since the power had gone out, the hunger pains were gone. He scrubbed at his face, trying to keep himself awake. Now that he was clean, properly fed, and in a safe place, all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't just yet. He had to prepare to leave in the morning. He wrapped a heavily muscled arm around Marron and smiled at her. "You did get enough to eat before I destroyed all that food, right?" he chuckled.

Marron nodded. "Too much. You're gonna have to roll me back to bed," she teased him and snuggled into his side, sighing contentedly. "Thank you for cooking, Madeline. It was great," she said as she blinked over at the other woman, who was looking a bit exhausted herself. She had been cooking since they arrived; no wonder she looked tired. "Maybe it's time to call it a night?" she asked.

Hercule nodded, stretching as he got up. "Yeah, I think so. You all go on and get some sleep. I'll take the watch for the night. Can't have anyone coming in here and taking this away from us," he said seriously, all thoughts on pulverizing any alien that dared come into the building.

"Like hell you will," Ryan said and punched his shoulder. "You'll take first watch and then you'll wake me up to take over. You're not staying up all goddamn night by yourself. That ain't fair." She stood up to clear away the plates and stuck them in the big industrial dishwasher. "And I'm not taking no for an answer. If you don't come wake me up around one, you're getting a kick in the dick as soon as I do wake up. Understand?"

Hercule snorted and teased back, "Yes, DAD." He stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms. "Better get going to sleep then. I'll try and wake you up around three. I'd better not get hit for waking you that early, either."

"I said wake me up at ONE," she argued as Madeline took her by the elbow to lead her towards the room they'd chosen. "One, damn you!" She finally let Madeline tug her along, muttering under her breath about stubborn old men.

"She's a handful," Tora commented, watching the two women as they left the room. "She's a good fighter, though. I remember watching her at the tournament last year. She really gave Goten a run for his money." He stretched and groaned again as he got to his feet. "Okay, Little One, bedtime for you. I have to get stuff ready for tomorrow. C'mon, I'll walk you up to your room."

Marron huffed, but slipped her arms into his and let him lead her away from the kitchens. She rather liked his nickname for her, it reminded her of happier times. "You're gonna get some sleep too, right? You can't go out there with at least a few hours. I mean, these beds are probably the best things we've slept on in ages," she said as she fought back a yawn.

"I'll get some sleep. Trust me, I'm not passing up the chance to sleep in one of these beds. But I honestly won't feel right about it until your mother is there beside me," he admitted as they tromped up the stairs and found her room again. He paused in the doorway and turned her around to face him. "I love you, Marron. And your mother loves you. Don't you forget that, okay?" he said as he cupped her face in his hands. "You stay here and stay safe. And if for some reason your mother shows up on her own while I'm out, you keep her here with you. I'll be back in a few days."

Marron flung her arms around Tora's neck. "I love you too, Dad." She hugged him tightly. "Come back soon, okay?" she said quitely as she pulled back from him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"As soon as I can," he promised. "Now go on. Get to bed. I've got work to do."


	18. I'm Right Here

Zadie was nervous as she approached the cells holding their captives. Why she had been assigned to this, she didn't know. This wasn't her department; she was a researcher, a medical assistant, not an interrogator. She secretly suspected that Avriel had assigned her to this just to see her fall flat on her face so he would have more reason to punish her. She knew no matter how bad she messed up, she wouldn't pay for it with her life. She was too valuable to their cause. But there were things worse than death.

She paused and shuddered before she stepped through the doorway and into the hall. None of the captives looked at her as she approached the cells with the glass front walls. She stopped outside Gohan's cell, swallowing nervously. She drew herself up to her full height, trying to look composed. "Gohan, we need to talk," she said firmly.

Gohan snorted and crossed his arms before he looked over at her. "Yes we do. Did you finally decide to bring my mate to me?" he asked harshly, seeing the way she squirmed under his gaze. He normally wasn't this callous, but after weeks of being separated from his mate, his other half, he didn't care anymore. "I want to see her. What good is it keeping her from me? Clearly you aren't doing anything with me except wasting my time and your boss' time."

Zadie debated for just a moment. "If that's what you really want, perhaps that can be arranged," she said. She approached the door to his cell, hesitating for a moment. "Why don't you come with me so we can discuss this? If you cooperate, there may be something we can do." She pressed her hand to the pad on the door and keyed in the code. "Just don't try to do anything stupid and get us both in trouble," she said as the door slid open.

Gohan had a serious moment where he debated it, but he didn't want to put anyone in harm's way. If he did something, he wouldn't put it past the aliens to punish his wife in retaliation. He thought about asking where she was going to take him, but what was the point? There was a small glimmer of hope at seeing his wife again if he cooperated, but then, everything that came out of their mouths was a lie. Why would this be any different? "So, what is it you want to talk about? The weather? Stocks?"

Zadie rolled her eyes as she walked down the corridor into another room. "Sarcasm isn't going to get your mate back," she warned. She opened the door to the room and ushered him inside. It was little more than a small interrogation room. "Sit," she said and made herself comfortable in another chair. "Obviously, you've figured out that we're looking for the Saiyans. I thought, perhaps, you could be useful for what we want, but Avriel disagrees. He wants pure-blooded Saiyans. It's obvious at least one of your parents is a Saiyan. I need to know where to find them."

'_Shit,'_ Gohan thought as his dad flashed through his mind. He inwardly cringed. He couldn't give them his father. He couldn't. Lindsey would agree and if he told them just to get her back into his arms, she would slap him to kingdom come and back again. His father had done too much for her. Still, he had to play his cards right. "I wish I could say," he said with the utmost sincerity. He knew full well where his dad was, most likely at the cabin, cut off from the world and its troubles. Though it was entirely possible his dad had left and come to the towns to try and save everyone. "I lost touch with my parents after the power went out. They lived by my house, in the small town that was nearby."

Zadie frowned and looked at the notes she held in her lap. "Yes, the people in that town mentioned the Saiyans who lived up on the mountain. I believe they mentioned your children, specifically, with their tails," she said, not looking up from the papers. "But we really have no use for them, seeing as they would have even less Saiyan blood than you." She looked up at him again, her stomach clenching painfully, but she kept the fear out of her eyes. "Our officers searched the other house, but it was already empty. Any idea where your parents might have gone?"

Gohan felt anger lance through him at the way she said his children were useless. In one light, he was relieved that they probably wouldn't be hunted down, but on the other hand, they might just be killed on principle. Gohan took a deep breath as he thought. "My parents split some time ago. My mother is probably already in one of your shelters with her new husband. As for my dad," Gohan thought carefully, "He's probably headed for the coast. Somewhere he can at least fish." He allowed himself a small smile at that, "My dad loves to fish."

Zadie scribbled some quick notes, an excitement filling her. "So you get it from your father's side?" she said, writing quickly. If only she could pinpoint where to find the Saiyan, perhaps she could get back in Avriel's favor and continue with her research. She was still convinced Gohan could be put to use and she was eager to prove it. "Could you be more specific? Like a favorite spot along the coast? Perhaps a friend's house who lives near there? We won't harm him, Gohan. That's not the idea here. Quite the opposite, actually."

Gohan refrained from cringing. Captivity was still captivity no matter how you tried to dress it up. His mind immediately went to the old Kame house. After Krillin had died, it became rather disused and he doubted any one would be in there now. "Yeah. There's a little island where my dad has some friends he visits. Kame House. If I had to guess where he is, that would be a good starting point," he said, remembering to maintain his composure. His thoughts on Lindsey and seeing her again, holding her in his arms again. "I can mark the place on a map for you, if you want?"

Zadie nodded and pulled a device out of her pocket that looked like a large smartphone. She poked at the screen and brought up a map, then handed it to Gohan. "Your mate must mean a great deal to you if you're so willing to cooperate," she said. She was rather pleased with herself; perhaps she was better at this than she thought she would be. "Just as soon as your father arrives here, I'll arrange for your mate to be brought to you."

Gohan felt his heart sink, but he told himself he shouldn't be surprised about it. Everything was a lie with these people. "My mate means everything to me," he said as he leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the little table. "Family means everything to us. I've told you what you wanted to know, let me see her. Let me hold her. Don't you have anything, anyone you would fight for? Do anything for? Or are you truly lost?"

"No," Zadie answered simply. "The only thing that matters to me is my research. I suppose I have that, but as for having someone, no." She took the device back from him and saved the location he had marked. "I wish I could do more, but until your end of the deal is complete, there's nothing I can do. Don't worry. It should only take our officers a few hours to get there and back. I'll tell them to make sure your father isn't harmed when they bring him in. You'll be able to see him. And then we'll see what we can do about letting you see your mate."

Gohan crossed his arms. "Deal? There was no deal. You asked me where my parents were and I told you. There was no deal that you actually had to find them," he said in a low voice. "But I really shouldn't be surprised. Your species lacks anything that resembles honor, lies pour from your mouth as if they were your own breath. How about a new deal? You bring my mate to me and let her stay in my 'room' and I'll mark the REAL location down on your map. Or what happens to you if your men show up at the coast and there's no Saiyan to be seen?"

Anger flashed in Zadie's eyes as she realized he'd been lying to her. "Gohan!" she snapped. "Do you realize what you almost did? You could've landed both of us in serious trouble for this! I don't think YOU understand what would happen if I sent out a crew of officers and they came back empty-handed. Are you nuts?!" She sat back in her chair and rubbed at her eyes, wincing as she pressed a little too hard against the still-bruised side of her face. Frustration and desperation filled her chest. "Okay, how about this?" she said and sat up again. "I let you see your mate for a couple hours. You tell us where to find your father. Once he's here, then I'll let her stay with you permanently. How's that for a deal?"

Gohan closed his eyes and he swallowed hard. This was probably going to be the last time he would be able to see his mate. Once they found out he was sending them on a wild goose chase, he imagined it wasn't going to be pretty. But a few more hours with his mate, his wife, it would be worth it. It would be worth anything. He had to believe that out there, his family was coming up with a plan, a way to stop the aliens. He had to hold on to that hope and the hope that he would be united with his mate again after this whole mess was over. "Deal," he said quietly, taking the device from her hands again and marked the real location of Kame House on the map. "I hope he is still there," he murmured quietly.

Zadie gave an approving nod and slid the device back into her pocket. "Come with me. Let's take you back to your room and I'll have them bring your wife to you," she said and stood to open the door for him. "Thank you for cooperating. Things will be so much easier on both sides if everyone is agreeable."

Gohan closed his eyes a moment as he walked out the door and waited for her to escort him back to his cell. He narrowed his eyes at the back of her head, wishing that she would fall over and die. She was nothing more to him than one giant false truth. She was willing to say anything to get what she wanted. So was he and it pained him to think about it. The finality of it all. He bit his lip as he thought about his father. No, he was sure Lindsey would agree with him on this matter. They couldn't give up Goku's location. Whatever they really wanted Saiyans for, it couldn't be good.

Zadie escorted Gohan back to his cell, gave the order for his mate to be brought to the lab, then busied herself with paperwork until the guards brought Lindsey to her. She nearly cursed when she saw the state of her. She looked considerably thinner, her clothes worn and dirty. She narrowed her eyes as she stood up. "I told those idiots to make sure you were being taken care of," she hissed. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no fixing this now. "Follow me."

"Where are you taking me?" Lindsey demanded, her mind working furiously to recall if she'd done something to cause problems. But nothing came to mind. She was sure she was in trouble when the guards came for her. "I don't understand what's going on," she said and followed Zadie through a door. Her eyes went wide when she saw her husband. "Gohan!" she cried and ran to the wall, her hands thunking against the glass.

"See?" Zadie said, cocking an eyebrow. "We make good on our promises. As long as you cooperate, so will we." She said it a bit loudly, looking over her shoulder at Piccolo and Jenny to make sure they heard her. "Here she is, just as promised."

Gohan's eyes widened at the state of his wife as he rushed forward to the glass. "Baby, oh gods, what have they been doing out there? Haven't they been feeding you at all?" Her normally vibrant hair was dirty and lank, her eyes had dark circles under them. As soon as the glass door opened, he pulled Lindsey into his arms, backing further into his room, holding her tightly against him, burying his face against her neck, kissing at the mark there. Oh by the gods, it felt good to hold her again. He looked over her shoulder at Zadie, narrowing his eyes at her a moment before he turned around and took his wife with him into the small bathroom they had given him. He shut the door behind him and took his mate back into his arms. "Gods, I missed you."

Happy tears slid down Lindsey's cheeks as she kissed him furiously. "I missed you, too," she whispered between kisses. "I missed you so much!" She flung her arms around his neck and moved to kiss and suck at the mark there. She couldn't believe she was with him again. She'd thought for sure that they were going to keep them separated indefinitely. A million questions swirled through her mind. "What have they been doing? Why did they keep you separate from everyone else? I mean, I know it's because you're a Saiyan, but what do they want?" She wiped at her face and hugged him tightly again. "Sorry I look like shit. Those shower houses suck."

Gohan wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her as he brushed some strands of hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful to him in that moment. "I don't know exactly what they want Saiyans for, but they only want purebloods it seems. The only way I could get you here was by 'giving up' Dad's location. They are going to be heading out to Kame House soon. It's going to take them a couple hours to get there. I'm sorry we won't have much time together," he said as he let go of her and reached into the shower, switching on the hot water. "Let's make it count, baby," he said as he turned back to her and began to slowly take off her clothes, kissing at her neck. "I'm sorry. They said if they found Dad and brought him in here that you could stay with me permanently, but... I couldn't do it. Lindsey, I couldn't."

"Shhh," she hushed him, taking his face in her hands. "I wouldn't expect you to. We can't hand Dad over to them. I don't blame you. I'd kick your ass if you did," she said with a slight laugh. She shivered as he peeled away her clothes and she tilted her head to the side, letting him have better access to the mark on her neck. "Oh gods," she breathed as a warmth spread through her body, making her ache for him. "Looks like we get that hot shower we talked about after all." Her hands went to his shirt, quickly helping him out of his clothes as well. Even after all these years, the sight of him still stole her breath away. She raked her nails down his back and kissed at his jaw. "I want you so bad," she breathed hotly in his ear before she took his hand and stepped into the blissfully hot shower. "Oh gods, this is so much better."

Gohan chuckled against her and pulled the shower door shut behind him. He turned and gathered her in his arms. "Gods, I've missed you," he said, tears coming to his eyes as he kissed her lips, running his hands over her back, pulling her tightly against him.

She hugged him tightly, just grateful to be able to touch him again, even if it was just for a little while. She imagined that the aliens would be furious once they realized he'd lied to them and she imagined that they'd send her back out to the general population once more. She kissed at his chest, his throat, her eyes falling closed as the hot water cascaded over them. "Let me get cleaned up first," she breathed. "I feel so dirty. That camp is so cramped and it's impossible to keep the tents clean." She grabbed the soap and began to scrub at her skin, relief flooding through her as the dirt and grime washed away.

Gohan washed her back for her, taking his time as he washed her skin before he rinsed his hands and grabbed the shampoo to lather up her curly hair. "I am hoping to argue when they come back that Dad must have moved on, but I don't know if they will go for it. They seem to speak more lies than anything. I told Zadie to make sure you were well taken care of. Fat lot of good that did." He nearly growled, but the next moment he pushed the alien from his mind. This was about his mate and spending as much time with her as possible. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. "I'm glad we get to take this shower together. We are going to have to do it more often back at home," he said as he let his soap slicked fingers untangle from her hair and slide down her shoulders, over her chest where he cupped her breasts, letting his thumbs flick over her pert nipples.

She moaned and leaned back against him, pressing her ass against his hips. "Gods, yes," she hissed as he teased her breasts. She wiggled herself against him, moaning again as she felt his length harden. "I can't wait to be home with you again," she murmured. "First thing I'm going to do when we get home is cook you your favorite meal and then we will spend a week in bed, just worshiping each other." She turned in his arms and let the water rinse the suds from her hair. A tiny smirk touched her lips as she wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him firmly.

Gohan tilted his head back as he moaned at her touch. "Lindsey, that feels so good. I've missed you. Missed this," he breathed as he bucked into her hand and he looked back at her, reaching out to cup her cheek, stroking softly at her lips before he leaned down and captured them with his own, moaning at the taste of her, the softness. He took his time, committing every touch, every sigh, every moan to his memory.

Lindsey kissed back at him, still working her hand over his thick member. "I want you," she breathed. "I don't want to waste a moment with you. If they take me away again, I want to make every second count. I want to still feel you even if I have to go back." She pressed her chest up against him and slid her free hand around his waist, letting her fingers lightly play over the scar on his back. "Please, baby. I need you."

Gohan groaned softly as she pressed her fingers into his scar. His cock throbbed at her touch as she knew exactly where to press, to kiss to make his nerves sing. He pulled her up against him, raising one of her legs with his arm before he turned her, pressing her up against the shower wall as he thrust forward, slowly pressing into her. His eyes locked with hers as inch by inch he sank into her silken heat until at last, he was fully seated within her. "You are amazing, beautiful," he purred against her and leaned down to catch a nipple between his teeth, teasing it for a moment before he repeated the gesture to the other. He pulled back and sealed his lips around the mark on her neck. He sucked and tongued at it as he finally began to move within her.

She cried out as he filled her so completely. "Gohan!" she shouted and tangled her fingers into his hair, her other hand still lightly teasing his scar. He was so hard and thick within her, setting her blood on fire for him. "More, baby. Harder. Please!" His mouth was hot on her mark, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body and she bucked her hips against him, meeting his thrusts forcefully. "You are so good, baby. So good," she cried before she sucked at his mark, biting lightly at it, doing everything she could to bring him as much pleasure as possible. Her heart ached to stay with him; she didn't know if she could face being taken away from him again. She pushed the thought from her mind. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment, enjoy her husband. She keened as he hit a spot deep within her, sending a sharp, pleasant ache through her body. "Right there! Yes, baby! Right there!"

Gohan felt himself growing harder in his wife, hearing the slap of skin between their bodies, the way she bit lightly at his neck, teasing his scar. He groaned and leaned his head down to kiss her mark when a sudden thought came to him. He had heard Vegeta and Bulma had rebitten each other some years ago, almost like an anniversary or something like that. He had often heard of Bulma telling others at their get together parties that it had ultimately strengthened their bond. He moaned out at the thought. "Gods Lindsey, will you mark me again?" he gasped out, dragging his teeth along her mark to emphasize his point, "Bite me so hard they couldn't separate us even if they tried."

Lindsey shivered at the feel of his teeth on her mark. "Yesssss," she hissed as she pulled lightly at his hair. His rhythmic, powerful thrusts elicited another moan from her throat and she clenched down on him, making her body tighter for him. "Yes, I'll mark you," she gasped, her voice sounding light and breathless. "Only if you mark me, too. Oh gods, I want it. I want to show it off, to let everyone know that I'm yours alone." Her words were stolen away as he gave a particularly hard thrust, and she cried out. She groaned again as he forcefully speared her core over and over again. "Baby, I'm so close," she warned, increasing her pace, determined to take him over that edge with her. "Do it. Do it now. Mark me," she begged.

Gohan bared his teeth and bit down hard, moaning out as he came, his cock swelling inside of his mate. He filled her, feeling his cock jerking inside of her as he spilled his hot cum deeply within her. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as her blood splashed across his tongue, making him hard all over again. There was something about remarking his mate that just spoke deeply to his soul, opening up to her again and drawing her into himself. Almost as if a physical part of her was entering into him. He drank her down as he thrust into her harder.

Lindsey screamed and sank her teeth deep into the mark on his shoulder, reopening it once more as she came hard around his cock. It was incredible to mark him once more, to taste his blood, to bind herself to him all over again. Powerful waves of pleasure washed over her entire being, making her spasm as she clung to him. She swallowed, her teeth still embedded in his neck, a new warmth filling her heart. Nothing could break their bond. Not now, not ever. She thought she might go insane with pleasure as he continued to thrust into her and she bit down harder, determined to draw out their orgasm as long as possible.

Gohan came again, his cock swelling as it expelled hot torrents of cum deep into her body, and he moaned around the flesh in his mouth as he spent himself. His knees gave and he carefully lowered them to the bottom of the shower as he finally came down from the pleasure high. Reluctantly he relaxed his jaw, letting go of Lindsey's shoulder and he licked at the beautiful mark left behind before he nuzzled it. He felt a whole new level of affection for his mate. "You are with me. Always with me," he murmured against her.

She smiled and ran her tongue over the fresh mark on his shoulder. "Always," she whispered back. She pulled back and smile warmly at him before she pressed her lips to his, gently slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting her own blood and letting him taste his. She felt so connected to him, their bond strengthened tenfold. She squeezed him within her body, not wanting to separate from him just yet. She nuzzled his nose with her own, staring deeply into his dark eyes. "I love you, Gohan."

He smiled at her, leaning his head against hers, looking down at her. "I love you more," he breathed before he kissed her again. He pulled back and sat them up under the spray of water. "Gods, you are so amazing. This is like, I can feel you so deeply inside of me. Maybe we can try those dreams you were telling me about, the shared dreams? That would be amazing," he said as he finally moved back and switched the water off and pulled back from her body, shivering as he slipped out of her heat. He quickly reached for the towels outside and wrapped her up in one, pausing to stroke at the fresh mark on her neck, leaning down and kissing it again. "I'm the luckiest man alive to have you."

She shivered as her mark throbbed pleasantly at the feel of his lips against it. "No, I'm the lucky one," she said, smiling at the feel of the soft, warm towel around her. She looked at him, her gaze fierce as she met his eyes. "I'm proud to wear your mark. I'm proud to let everyone know you're my mate," she said and reached to cover his mark with her hand, laying it over the fresh bite protectively. "Let them separate us in here. We're not really parted from each other. I can feel you in my heart, so much stronger than ever before." She gave a small smile. "I feel so connected with you, I can't even put it into words. I know we can share dreams now if we want to."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "I still don't want them to, but I know you will still be here with me," he said as he carefully dried her off, turning her around until she was free of all the stray droplets of water. He admired her, "Gods, you are so amazing, I just can't stop looking at you. You are perfection." He reached out and cupped her shoulder, smiling at the warm skin under his palm. "Come on, let's go lay down. I want to cuddle with you. Among other things."

She giggled and blushed at his words. "Flatterer," she said and took his hand to walk back out into his room. It was rather dark when they entered and she felt almost grateful for it. She wanted privacy with her husband and that glass wall was rather counterproductive for that. She let him lead her over to the bed and she crawled into it, sighing at the softness. "Oh my god, this is nice," she murmured and turned towards him as he laid down beside her. She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest and smiling at the sound of his heartbeat. "Mmm, it's so warm in here."

Gohan curled around her, reaching down between them and grasped his length. He carefully parted her thighs and let out a sigh as he slid back into her. "Yeah, like I said, they designed this place to hold Saiyans. They know too much about us. They know we eat a lot, that we like warmth." He pressed his lips together. "I just wish I knew what it was that they wanted. I wish they had just left us alone," he said and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling the blankets over them as he stared at her. He leaned his forehead to hers, reveling in the closeness, in their stronger bond. "I feel better now that we mated again."

She gasped out as he filled her body again and she nodded her agreement. "So do I," she answered and rolled to lay on top of him, taking him deeper into her body. Her eyes rolled in her head at the feel of his strong cock seated within her. "I don't care what they do when they find out it was a lie," she whispered in his ear. "This is soooo worth it." She moved over him, giving a soft cry as she felt him shift inside her. "I could make love to you for hours."

Gohan moaned out as she shifted on him, gently rocking her hips as she rode his length. He reached up, letting his hands rest on her hips, smoothing them up and down her sides, cupping her breasts before he went back down to grasp at her again. "It was worth it," he moaned. "I'm going to keep playing stupid though. Act like Dad should have been there," he breathed as he rocked his hips up into her. "Gods, every second with you is just amazing. You were always my dream girl, Lindsey." He smiled at her, reaching up and tangling his fingers in her hair, bringing her down for a hard kiss. She was so sweet on his tongue, so perfect. He couldn't get enough of her.

Lindsey's heart melted at that and she kissed him passionately, grinding her hips down on him. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me," she answered, happy tears welling in her eyes. "I don't want to think about where I would be if it wasn't for you. The Fates led me to you. I know they did. We were always meant to be." She kissed him again, rocking harder on him, and little stars burst in her vision as he hit all the right spots that made her shiver with pleasure. She kissed her way across his jaw and down the side of his neck, pausing to lick affectionately at the mark on his shoulder. The connection between them felt so strong in that moment. "You are my everything."

All too soon, Gohan felt the telltale signs of his approaching orgasm. The slow buildup fit so perfectly with the moment, he thought he would burst. "You are mine," he breathed, cupping her cheek as he looked into her eyes as he continued to thrust up into her, meeting her own rhythm. "Come with me, baby," he said as he leaned up and sealed his lips around her mark, sucking gently as his own orgasm washed over him like a wave on sand, all at once his cock spilling deeply inside of her, torrent after torrent of hot seed filling up his mate. It was so good; it made his toes curl as he held Lindsey down on his cock, not letting one drop escape.

Her breath caught in her throat as he held her tightly to him, his cock pulsing inside of her, pumping her full of his essence, and she came a second later, a soft, but intense moan ripping from her throat. Her body contracted around him and she writhed in pleasure as he filled her. "Yes! Gohan, yes!" she cried in a whisper. It felt incredibly intimate in that moment, nothing rushed or forceful about it. Just their bodies joined tightly together, connected so strongly that it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began.

Gohan crushed her to him, almost as if he were trying to meld her into his own body. They couldn't separate them if they were the same person, he randomly thought in his haze of pleasure. After a few more moments, he relaxed back into the bed feeling sated and complete. He never would have thought that he would manage this while he was captive in an alien base. He purred contently at the solid weight of her on him and he let a smile cross his lips. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that. No matter what happens. I love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you," she smiled back. Oh how she loved to hear him purr like that. She laid her head on his chest, drinking in his scent, the feel of his strong muscles and warm skin, the sound of his purr. She kissed at his chest, right over his heart. "I love you more than anything in this world, baby. I always have and I always will. Nothing can ever break our bond. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you with all that I am. You're part of me and I am part of you. No matter what happens, they can't take this from us."

Gohan nodded, unable to stop the content purr that escaped his throat. He had always shaken his head at his dad when he did it. Usually after a full meal and he was curled up with his mates and his grandchildren, now he could see the appeal of it. He rubbed at her back, tracing soft patterns onto her skin. He felt sleep pulling at him, but he blinked his eyes awake again. "No, I don't want to sleep just yet. I don't want to miss one minute of my time with you," he said as he leaned in and nuzzled the mark on her neck a moment before he turned his face into her curls.

She groaned softly as he rolled them to lay side by side and his body slipped from hers. "Oh, but it's so tempting in this warm room and this big cozy bed," she said and snuggled against him, sliding her leg between his. "I'm just glad you're okay in here. I was worried that they'd dragged you off to some prison or something. Like that dungeon in the Atlantians' castle." She gave a violent shudder as she recalled his time there, the things he'd endured. "I've been so worried about you, baby," she admitted and hugged him tightly.

Gohan was unable to suppress the shudder that worked its way through his body at the thought of the Atlantian dungeon. "Thankfully they haven't tried to poison me or make me drink anything suspicious. That being said, this prison is still a prison. It just looks nicer," he said as he kissed her lips before he stifled another yawn. "Don't you worry about me. You just take care of yourself out there. Dad's going to come for us you know. He always does. And these aliens are going to pay for all that they've done."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. He'll save us. He always does, no matter what we're up against," she murmured and cupped his cheek. "Sleep, love. I'm not going anywhere just yet. And you can find me in your dreams." She moved her hand to cover his mark. "I'm right here."


	19. Completely, Utterly Insane

Lindsey awoke suddenly from her dreams as someone shook her shoulder harshly. She jumped and sat up, pulling the blankets up to cover herself as Zadie and two guards stood over her. She swallowed nervously.

Zadie looked furious.

"Is… is something wrong?" she stammered, although she had a pretty damn good idea of what was wrong. They must've traveled to Kame House and found it empty. She didn't want to leave Gohan's side. Not yet. They hadn't had nearly enough time together. She'd been enjoying the most wonderful dream; she and Gohan on a beach with white sands, the full moon overhead, a hot breeze blowing over them as they made love. It was the same beach they'd visited on their honeymoon all those years ago. It was incredible and she wondered if it truly was a shared dream or if it was just her wishful thinking. It had been incredibly vivid, though, and she wanted to believe she had really shared that with him.

"I believe you know what's wrong," Zadie answered, a hateful tone in her voice. "I believe he does, too." She scowled at Gohan's sleeping form. She'd warned him. Now what happened was out of her hands. Their men had been sent to the island to capture the Saiyan, only to return empty handed. She dreaded what would happen when Avriel found out. She marched around to his side of the bed, raised her foot, and gave a harsh shove at his hip with her boot. "Wake up!" she barked.

Gohan started awake, nearly growling in anger at being disturbed. He and Lindsey had been on a beach, continuing what they could not when their eyes had grown heavy. Fear went through him for just a moment when he saw Zadie standing over him and he had to force himself to remain calm and he reached over, slipping his hand into Lindsey's. "Zadie? What's going on?" He peered around her shoulder to look out towards the glass, "Where's my dad?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she hissed. "There was no one there. The officers said it looked like no one had been in that house for years! You lied to me!" Her heart raced in her chest, a painful coiling in her stomach. She threw their clothes at them. "Get dressed and get up." Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "You have no idea what you've done."

Lindsey squeezed his hand tightly before she reached for her clothes. She frowned at them, they were still dirty and rather worn out, but she moved around under the blanket to dress herself. She wasn't ready to leave her husband's side. She didn't want to go back out in the cold, in that drafty tent to sleep on a cot. "I'm sure there was some kind of mistake," she said and reached for Gohan's hand again, her eyes pleading for him to think of something to say to fix this.

Gohan let a look of shock and disbelief take over his features, it was easy as half of it was for his mate. He didn't want her to go, not yet. Not ever. "What do you mean it's empty?! That can't be true! We were just there for Christmas this past year!" He glared at the soldiers behind Zadie, growling low at them. "They are the ones lying to you. I told you the truth, I told you where I thought my dad might have gone. It's not my fault that they got there and couldn't find him. They are lying to save their own skins."

The guards beside Zadie puffed up at that, but she held her hands out to stop them. "That doesn't matter, Gohan. Who do you think Avriel is going to believe? There's nothing I can do about this now. I upheld my end of our bargain. You got to spend some time with your mate. She has to go back now." She wished there was a way to fix this, but she knew Avriel would not be so forgiving. She'd sent those men out on a mission based on a lie, wasted time and resources, only for them to come back with nothing. "I think you know exactly where your father is. You think this is some sort of game? Well I'm not amused!"

If it wasn't for the dire circumstances, Gohan almost would have laughed in her face. He turned to look at Lindsey who was still sitting next to him in the bed, now dressed. It was a shame, she looked so much better out of those dirty clothes. He reached out and cupped her cheek, looking at her a moment before he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips gently before he pulled back. "Do you know where Dad is?" he asked softly for a moment before he kissed her more passionately.

Lindsey kissed him back, savoring the feel of his lips against hers. "No idea," she answered. She met his eyes, a determined look in her own. She wouldn't give up Goku for anything and neither would Gohan. These people were wasting their time. At least she got to spend some time with her husband. Now it would just be a waiting game until the others came to rescue them. She could do that. She could hold onto this, carry this with her until they were together again. "You know Dad. He can't sit still to save his soul. He could be anywhere."

Gohan smiled, leaning into her touch. "Gods, I'm so in love with you, Lindsey," he murmured, forgetting about the company they had as he got lost in her eyes, smiling at her as he kissed her lips. "I think we can do this. We will have to go to that beach again someday," he said with a wink, his heart fluttering as he watched her eyes widened and he knew they had been sharing the same dream. He crushed her to him in a tight embrace, kissing her for all he was worth.

Lindsey felt her heart soar as he kissed her. So it had been a shared dream. She nearly smirked as she kissed him back. Let them take her away. They couldn't separate her from him. "I'm so in love with you too, Gohan," she whispered.

Zadie rolled her eyes in frustration. "Get her out of here," she barked and watched with cold, unsympathetic eyes as the guards grabbed Lindsey by her arms, pulling her away from Gohan. Zadie frowned as Lindsey struggled to hold onto Gohan, but the next moment one of the guards pulled his gun and pressed it to her temple. "I told you this would be easier on everyone if you just cooperate," Zadie said in a flat tone as Lindsey froze, her hand still gripping Gohan's. She watched with satisfaction as the lovers let go of each other and Lindsey was pulled from the bed. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about giving us false information."

Gohan felt real fear lance through his chest as he saw the gun pressed to Lindsey's head. It passed quickly and was replaced with sheer anger. "If you pull that trigger, you are all dead," he said coldly, "Mark my words." He got out of the bed, ignoring his nakedness as he watched them leave his cell. His body was still tingling, every touch Lindsey had made still lingered over his skin as if she were still with him. He stopped when the glass door slid closed in front of his face. "I didn't give you false information. My dad might have gone there. My dad might have gone to a lot of places," he growled as Lindsey vanished from his sight.

Zadie stared back hard through the glass; for one moment, her fear of him was gone. At that moment, the only thing she feared was her leader's wrath. "I think you're lying," she spat. "It's now my personal mission to make sure your father is brought in here. Didn't you say your mother is likely out there in the general population? They broke up some time ago, right? I wonder if she might have the information I'm looking for."

Gohan nearly cursed under his breath for telling her that. Whereas Lindsey and himself would never give up his father's location, his mother would have no hesitations on the matter. "I could have been lying about that too," he said quickly. "And she's a person who likes to further her own gain. Don't be surprised if she lies through her teeth."

"It won't take long to find out if she's here or not," Zadie said as the door behind her opened and one of their workers pushed in a big cart laden with food for their captives. Zadie held out her hand to stop him. "None for this one," she said. "Feed the other two, but until he tells me what I want to know, let him starve." Her eyes narrowed at Gohan through the glass again. "Maybe that'll change your tune."

Gohan locked his eyes with her. "And when I die from starvation in a few days? What will your boss do to you then?" he asked bitterly before he growled and turned away from the glass. "Before this is over, I'm going to watch you die, Zadie." He said before he went back to his bed. Lindsey would be asleep again soon, he hoped. He could eat all he wanted in the dream; it would have to do to take his mind off of the food they were going to deny him. He would die before he gave his father up.

"HA! Empty threats, Gohan," she spat at him. "Avriel already thinks you're useless. He'd put you down like a dog in the street if I hadn't begged him to keep you. You can survive longer than a few days. Trust me. I can calculate the minimum amount of food needed to keep you alive. You'll crack eventually. Just you wait and see." And with that, she turned and stormed out of the corridor, furious and frightened about what her own future held.

Piccolo sat silently on his bed, watching the exchange. His heart sank to see Gohan so upset, to hear what they were going to do to him because he wouldn't hand over his own father. He didn't blame him. He rubbed at his eyes, sighing deeply. This wouldn't end well. After that training session at Tien's all those years ago, he knew Gohan could withstand anything they threw at him. He just didn't want to see him go through it. He frowned as the door to his own room opened and they set food and water on the table for him. He waited until they gave Jenny hers and left before he spoke. "Hang in there, Gohan. This can't go on forever. Someone will put a stop to them."

Gohan nodded, even though Piccolo couldn't see him. "I know, but I am sick of that bitch threatening me and my family. Dad's kept me safe countless times, it's my turn to return the favor," he said. "They are underestimating us and sooner or later they are going to make mistakes." He thought on his dad and if his mother was really out in their crowds or not. If the conditions were really bad enough out there, and judging from what he had seen from Lindsey, they were. Then if they offered better lodgings, food, then the location to his father was as good as exposed. Chichi would give Goku up in a flash.

Piccolo nodded his agreement. "We just have to be patient. You know your father has to be going crazy out there. It's not in his nature to sit on the sidelines. He'll figure something out." He sighed through his nose, feeling rather helpless in that moment and it bothered him. He didn't like sitting around waiting to be rescued. He was used to being the one who came up with the plan, who helped save the others. But from what he'd seen so far, there was no escaping these rooms. The food on the table drew his attention and he wished that he could somehow give it to Gohan. "You go back to sleep. Try to save your strength. There's not much else we can do at the moment."

"Yeah, no worries. It's going to be a bitch, but I know I can do this," he said as he turned over and closed his eyes. He would need to conserve his strength, but even then he knew that eventually his body would begin to eat away at itself. It was only a matter of time. He seriously doubted Zadie and her calculations. The only thing he would relish in would be the punishment she would get for his lie. He sighed and tugged the blankets tighter around his shoulders as he let himself drift off to sleep, looking for his mate in his dreams.

Piccolo sighed when he heard Gohan's breathing level out and he knew the Saiyan was asleep. He grabbed the water off the table and drank it down before he moved to the corner of the room, his shoulder against the glass wall and his back against the wall that separated his cell from Jenny's. It was the closest he could get to her. "Jenny?" he asked. "Are you awake?" Judging by the thin strips of sky he could see through the skylights, it was early morning outside, but he hadn't heard her speak yet. Though how anyone could've slept through all that, he didn't know.

Jenny blinked her eyes open at the soft sound of her husband's voice and she moved over to the glass wall, sitting as close as she could to him. "Yeah, I'm awake," she said as she looked at the plate of food they had brought her. She reached out, grabbing an apple and a bottle of water before she settled against the glass again. "They like to think they are all high and mighty, don't they?" she said as she took a long drink of water, "That was a pretty smart move on Gohan's part."

"I suppose so," Piccolo said with a frown. "Still, I worry that this is going to get worse for him before it gets better. We need to try to figure out a way to get out of here ourselves. I don't think Goku's coming to the rescue this time." He frowned as his mind replayed everything he'd witnessed. Thus far, the aliens had pretty well left him and Jenny alone in their cells, bringing them meals and otherwise ignoring them. But he could tell they were growing impatient. He didn't want Jenny to end up outside with the rest of the humans. The conditions out there seemed deplorable. "The only chance we have is when they open the doors to bring us food."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, Goku would be wise to sit this one out. Whatever they want Saiyans for, it can't be good. I'd be willing to do anything to keep them from getting their hands on one," she said as she looked at her apple a moment before she bit into it. "So, we take them out when they open our doors to give us food, then what do we do? Go out the way we came? Maybe even grab some guns along the way?" she asked, throwing out ideas.

"We can't just rush them when they come to the door," he murmured, thinking hard. They always had guns on them, making sure that they kept their distance as their food was set on the table. His frown deepened as he tried to figure out how this could work. At first, he'd thought the glass walls were stupid, that they would be easy to break out of. Now he understood them. Anyone brought here was too weak to do so and it ensured that the aliens couldn't be jumped when they entered the room. He growled and threw his head back against the wall with a loud thud. "I'm sick of them being one step ahead of everyone. There has to be a way to outsmart them."

Jenny frowned, hating to hear her mate so distressed. It reminded her too much of the time when she was battling cancer. That had been hard on everyone, her daughters, her mate. She didn't want to have him in pain, to be frustrated like this. "All we can do for now is stay alert, watch them carefully. Make them think that they are beating us down, whittling away at our sanity. They are going to make mistakes. Like Miss Zadie. She's so eager to please her boss."

"You think they'll be their own undoing?" he asked. Jenny had a point. In her eagerness to prove herself to Avriel, Zadie had made a terrible error. He could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke to Gohan, accusing him of lying. She was panicked and desperate now to make up for the mistake she'd made. Would that only cause her to mess up again, even worse this time? He thought it was likely. "Maybe we should wait and see what they do. It would be better if we didn't have to put our lives on the line. But I really don't want to sit around hoping on a maybe."

He gave a start as the door at the end of the hall opened and the guards returned. His eyes narrowed slightly when Zadie didn't appear with them. He glanced across the hall at Gohan's room where the Saiyan was sleeping peacefully. "Leave him alone," Piccolo ordered. "Haven't you hurt him enough for one day? Let him be."

"We're not here for him," one of them replied and strolled past Piccolo's room to Jenny's door and opened it. "Come with us."

Jenny took another bite of her apple as she looked up at the guards standing over her. She chewed slowly a moment before she took a drink of water. "I'm eating. Come back later," she said and winced inwardly. She really was her father's daughter; she was going to get herself hurt with that lip or worse. "Are you taking me to see Zadie? I think you'll want to put her through some more interrogation classes before you do that."

"No," the guard answered. "We've got someone a little more experienced for you to speak to. Now get up." He frowned when she sat perfectly still and continued to eat her food. He stomped closer and kicked the apple out of her hand. "All you earthlings need to have your attitudes adjusted. Be taken down a few notches, if you get my meaning. You all think you're so high and mighty, don't you? I think you'll be a little more humble by the time this is all said and done."

Jenny watched as her apple went flying towards the opposite wall and rolled under her bed. She snorted and drank down the rest of her water before she set the bottle to her side. "High and mighty, huh? Takes one to know one. But I'm a Saiyan, what's your excuse?" she asked as she leisurely got up and looked at the guard that had kicked her hand. "I'm going to kill you first when the time comes."

He snorted. "Saiyan, huh? We'll see about that." He grabbed her arm to march her from the room, frowning when she yanked her arm from his grasp and walked ahead. "We know you're not a Saiyan. You can stop with that lie anytime."

Piccolo was on his feet, watching his wife carefully as the guards led her past his cell. He placed a hand on the glass, meeting her eyes with an intense stare. "Be careful. Think about what you say before you say it," he said quietly. He dropped his voice even lower. "And don't tell them a damn thing unless your life depends on it."

Jenny turned her head at him, drinking in the sight of him. She hadn't seen him since they had been placed in their cells. She gave him a wink. "You know me. I'll do what I can," she said as she followed the guards as she thought over her current situation. Pain was probably coming her way. The big men with guns were acting like spoiled children when they didn't get what they wanted, like they were used to getting. She let a smirk tug at her lips before she schooled it down into a neutral expression. She was a Saiyan, only a true Saiyan was allowed to carry the mark that she did. She was going to make her father proud. Nothing they did to her now could be as bad as the trials she had gone through in her life. Through boot camp, kidnapping, cancer, the branding on her shoulder. No. She wouldn't give them an inch.

The guards led Jenny into one of the interrogation rooms, then turned around and promptly left, closing the door behind them. The room was dimly lit with a single chair in the middle. Two figures stood against the wall, the hoods of their cloaks drawn up, hiding their faces in shadow. Zadie was barely visible, sitting in the corner of the room, nursing fresh bruises on her face and she scowled at Jenny as she entered.

Avriel stood in the center of the room and surveyed her with his cold eyes before he gestured to the chair before him. "Sit," he ordered. His brow creased in a frown when she didn't move. He wasn't used to his commands being ignored. "How many times must you ignorant people be told that this will be easier on you if you cooperate? I told you to sit."

"For an alien race whose guise is being here to help people, you are making a lot of demands. Telling me to sit doesn't make me want to sit. It makes me want to keep standing. Now if you offered me a seat, I may just sit down," she said as she walked closer, drinking in the details of the man that stood before her. The leader of the operation it looked like, and it looked like he was done playing games.

His eyes narrowed and he stormed forward, wrenching his fingers into her hair, and dragged her over to the chair. He forced her into it before he stood up straight with a smirk. His chest rose and fell heavily and he grabbed the mask that hung down from his belt and pressed it over his mouth, breathing deeply for a moment. Hatred for his own situation, the predicament his people had fallen into, coursed through him as he was forced to breathe through his mask. He dropped it again and fixed her with a hard stare. "We know you are not a Saiyan. Now tell me where is the one who gave you that mark?"

Jenny smirked at him, forcing his hand and revealing a little bit more about his nature to her. He reminded her of the old book she had read long ago, War of the Worlds. The aliens who had come to earth then couldn't stand the earth atmosphere and the germs of their world had killed them before they had even started invading. She reached back, fixing her hair, readjusting her hair tie. "I am a Saiyan, my father gave me this mark after I passed the Saiyan Elite training. That was some time ago," she said as she crossed her legs and looked over to Zadie, who was still glaring at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not Gohan."

Avriel adjusted the glove on his hand and quickly backhanded Jenny across the face, the heavy metal rings he wore split her lip wide open. "She has been dealt with. You're not here to speak to her. You are here to discuss the Saiyans with me." He fixed his glove again and sneered down at her. "You were not BORN a Saiyan. If you have deluded yourself into believing you are one, then enjoy your fantasy. But I am not interested in you. I want to know where I can find your 'father' if he is the one who gave you that mark."

Jenny's eyes flashed at the alien in front of her. "He is my father, in spirit and soul and I am honored and more than worthy to carry his mark on my shoulder." She reached up to her lip, wiping the blood away to look at it a moment before she licked it clean. "If the only thing you can do to me is cause me pain, then you might as well get on with it. I would rather die than tell you where you could find my family."

A dark look crossed his face at her stubbornness and he glanced over his shoulder at his advisors, who stood silently by. One of them nodded while the other remained motionless. He pulled the taser from his belt and fired it at her, the barbs hitting her in the chest, and he smirked as she jerked, the electrical current ripping through her body. He released the trigger before it caused her heart to stop, but left the barbs in her skin. "Why don't we try this again," he suggested in a low voice. "Tell me where I can find one of the Saiyan purebloods."

Pain ripped through her chest, and Jenny must have been delirious from it all because she just started laughing through the pain that left her muscles twitching and her body convulsing. She had fallen off the chair and now looked up at the alien above her as she laughed some more. "Is that all you got? A taser? It's nothing compared to an energy blast from my father. Try it again, better really scare me or I'm just going to keep saying, FUCK YOU."

Avriel's shoulders shook with rage. He grabbed her up and set her in the chair again, strapping her wrists to the arms of the chair. "Let's see how proud you really are of that mark," he growled and stomped across the room to a table. He grabbed up a long piece of iron and thrust it into a small, raised pit of burning coals. "Saiyans always were more prideful than any other race in the known universe. It would seem you share that same arrogance." He nodded when the end of the iron glowed orange and he approached her again, moving the hot end of the poker back and forth in front of her face.

Jenny's eyes watched the poker carefully. She could feel the heat off of it and her eyes went down to her shoulder where her own Saiyan brand was. Fear lanced through her as she knew what he was about to do, to ruin the mark on her skin. She cherished that mark. A testament to everything she had gone through, everything she had survived. She knew it was more than that. She didn't need the mark to prove she was a Saiyan, that she had her father's love, his admiration. She felt a bitterness settle in her heart as she closed her eyes. She could always have Vegeta mark her again on her hip when this was all over. Or maybe Alice could heal it away. Or Paige. "This mark on my skin goes deeper than what you see. The only thing you are going to do is piss off me and my father once he sees what you have done. I will tell you one thing, and you can mark my words on this. My family will kill you before your little invasion ever gets off the ground."

Avriel narrowed his eyes and pressed the poker against the mark on her shoulder, a sick pleasure coursing through him as he heard her skin pop and sizzle. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and he yanked it away, revealing a long, deep burn across the Saiyan brand. He could see the pain in her eyes, even though she didn't cry out. He pressed it to her skin again, holding it firmly against her arm. "Tell us where to find them," he demanded. "Do it or I promise you, you will be unrecognizable by the time you leave this room."

The pain was searing hot and she pressed her lips thin as she smelled her own flesh burning beneath her nose. Tears came to her eyes, but after a moment she was able to keep her expression neutral, the pain in her shoulder becoming numb as nerve endings were fried away to nothing. She grit her teeth, stuttering as she spoke through the coldness, the pain that was seeping down her arm. "Good," she grit out. "I've been needing... a new identity." She breathed before she bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood. It was hurting her so deeply that he had burned on top of her Saiyan mark, marring it far beyond the beautiful design Vegeta had created.

"Damn you," Avriel snarled and marched back over to reheat the poker. He couldn't believe her resilience, her strength. And she was merely a human, trained by a Saiyan. How much power did the true Saiyans possess? It made him shiver with excitement. If they could harness that power, his race would be unstoppable. He walked up behind her and swung at her, cracking the back of her skull with the still-cool part of the poker. "Fine. I have something else I am interested in. The Namek you came in with. What can you tell me about him?"

Jenny's head bloomed with pain as he smacked her and she swore she could hear something crunch in the back of her skull. Her vision swam for a moment as she blinked, trying to get everything back into focus. "Yes. That's right. Just keep hitting me until you kill me. Then where will you get your answers? You want to know about the Namek? He's great in bed," she said with a smirk as she looked up to the people shrouded in the shadows, their cloaks pulled over their faces. "Tell me about them, are they the ones pulling your leash or are you pulling theirs?"

Avriel smirked. "They are my advisors, my council. My most trusted companions. I value their opinions and advice above all else," he answered. He leaned closer, his eyes narrowing again. "No one 'pulls my leash.' This was a mutual decision amongst all of us." He stood up straight again and looked her over. "Tell me how he was able to heal himself so quickly. Is he able to do the same for others? I wonder if he would be able to do the same for you." He touched the hot end of the poker to her chin, lifting her face towards him, and nearly laughed as she flinched away. "Tell me. If I allowed it, could he heal these marks?" And he swiped the poker through the air, smacking her across the cheek with it.

Jenny gasped out as he continued to mark her, searing marks into her flesh, every strike more painful than the last. She grit her teeth so hard, she could feel them starting to crack. She gave a hiss of pain as the poker landed across her cheek. She still wanted more. She wasn't going to give up her father and she was going to be damned if she told them anything about her mate. "I sure hope…" she gasped, "this isn't a teaching session for Zadie over there. She isn't going to learn a damned thing from you about this." She started laughing again through the pain. "Go ask the Namek yourself."

"Oh, I think she will," he replied and rested the hot metal against her collarbone. Movement against the wall caught his attention and he frowned as the shorter of his two advisors shifted from foot to foot. He narrowed his eyes as if issuing a challenge. "Problem?" He smirked as the hood of the cloak turned side to side, shaking its head. "I thought not." He tossed away the poker and grabbed Jenny's face, his fingers digging into the charred line on her flesh, feeling it crack under his grip. "I'm not asking the Namek. I'm asking you."

Jenny hissed out in pain as he grabbed her face. Her stomach churned as she felt and heard her own skin cracking and breaking apart. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her. He was weak, she figured, using tools instead of his own hands to inflict pain upon her. She was making him do this to her and the very thought brought a smile to her lips. She tried to think of what she should do. Her body was in agony, but nothing she hadn't endured before. She would rather go through this than to go through the pain of cancer again. She glanced over to his advisors on the wall and she looked back at him. "Why would I tell you anything? It would end our rather..._ intimate_ relationship," she said at him before she lunged forward, pressing her lips to his own, moaning loudly against him.

Avriel quickly shoved away from her, a shocked expression on his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "This one's insane," he breathed. He felt his face flush at being caught off guard, of her inappropriate response. His eyes widened as she threw her head back and laughed again. He strapped the mask back over his face and backed away from her. He looked at his council, a look of disbelief in his own eyes as well as theirs. "We'll send her back to her cell. If she doesn't want to talk, fine. The half-breed will break eventually. He'll give up the location of one of the Saiyans. In the meantime, I'll give Oyxlin the order to bring in the Namek. He'll be able to understand this strange healing power better than anyone else," he said, shooting a look at Zadie as if daring her to argue. He radioed for the guards to return and take Jenny back to her cell. "We'll give it a few days and see if you're in a more agreeable mood," he muttered.

Jenny turned her head, spitting out the blood that had accumulated there before she looked back at Avriel. "But baby, I'm agreeable now. I would love to pull your leash," she said seductively as she turned her neck, listening to it crack before she looked at Zadie. "Did you learn anything, dear? Come by my cell later, I'll show you a thing or two about pulling leashes," she said as she blatantly looked Avriel up and down. "I thought we were just getting started."

Avriel snorted, tempted to retort, but held his tongue. He looked at Zadie, who still sat in the corner, looking rather ill. "Tell us, did you learn anything?" he asked her, curious himself. She thought she'd conducted a proper interrogation; she'd thought wrong.

Zadie wasn't sure how to answer that question. She finally gave a nod, not looking at Avriel. "I learned my place is in the lab," she murmured quietly. She'd just been so eager to prove her theory, that half-Saiyan blood could be useful in the event that they couldn't get pure blood, that she had far overstepped her bounds. And now she and many others were going to pay for her error in judgment.

She cast a wary look at Jenny, cringing internally. That woman had to be seriously insane to experience such torture and laugh in Avriel's face like that. And deep down, she was envious of Jenny's strength. She gave her a hateful look before she turned away, hoping they would take interest in something besides herself.

Jenny snorted. "She certainly didn't learn an effective way of torturing your victims," she said, watching Avriel carefully. "I mean, if anything he told me a great deal about your species. Would you like to know what I learned? You are physically weak, so much so that you are ashamed of that fact, aren't you? Makes sense that you are looking for some serious muscle to beef up your invasion. Also, something in the air doesn't agree with you, either. Maybe the chemical composition isn't quite to your liking or it lacks an essential molecule for your survival," she managed a grin through the pain in her body as she studied Avriel. "And you. You really need to get laid. Too uptight. You should just sleep with Zadie and be done with it."

Fury burned through his veins at her words, but even more so at her condescending tone. Without thought, he drew back and punched her in the face with all of his strength, growling in pain as his knuckles collided with her cheekbone. He looked at the door as the guards entered and he stepped back, rubbing his knuckles with his other hand. "Get her out of my sight."

Jenny laughed hard at the punch to her face. Yes it hurt, but it was more like a school yard fight rather than a spar with a Saiyan. "You are all pathetic," she spat and let them haul her up, her legs decided not to work. She winked at Avriel and blew him a kiss. "Come see me, baby."

Avriel shook his head as he watched her be dragged from the room. "Crazy bitch," he muttered under his breath and gave his hand a shake. He'd never seen anyone withstand pain like that and not crack. He'd heard stories of the Saiyans, but had never seen it in person. And this woman wasn't even truly a Saiyan. He pulled off his glove and frowned at the bruises on his knuckles. "Arrange a meeting with Oyxlin. I want to discuss his theory about the Namek. If it sounds plausible, I'll give him free reign to do as he pleases."


	20. A Cruel Experiment

Once the door was closed behind the guards, both council members removed their hoods and moved forward to speak to Avriel. The female looked over at Zadie. "Leave us," she ordered and watched as she scurried from the room and closed the door behind her. She fixed Avriel with a disapproving stare. "Was that really necessary? It seemed rather excessive to me." She couldn't fathom the amount of pain that poor woman was in now. And they had gained nothing from it. "Surely there is another way to persuade them into giving us the information we seek."

Faust looked at his fellow council member and threw his head back and laughed. "If she really thinks herself a Saiyan, then the harsh treatment is more than necessary. She was laughing the whole way through it as if it were tickling her." He looked to Avriel, "Though, I about lost it when she kissed you. Be sure to wash your mouth out with something strong later," he teased. "Such lip on that one. I hope the rest aren't as tough." He looked back to the female, "You'll have the worst time bedding them."

Cali narrowed her eyes at him. "They weren't supposed to be forced into this. The way I understood it, the Saiyans would come willingly for a proposition like this. We could offer them everything they could ever want. I know the humans were to be captured to be sold to other planets, but this is getting out of hand," she protested. "I just don't see how we can convince them to do as we ask if we starve and torture people close to them. This was supposed to be an easy mission with everyone agreeing to it because they wanted it! Not because we forced their hand."

Avriel crossed his arms. "We weren't expecting them to have become complacent lap dogs with mates of their own. The Saiyans under Frieza's rule were purists. To think that they have sullied themselves with the people on this backwater planet is abhorred," he said with a sneer. "And these humans are becoming more trouble than they are worth. They do not yet know their place in this universe."

"So what will you do now?" she asked. "We are wasting time and resources by following false leads. We can't keep doing that. And I think it's obvious that the human you just had in here isn't going to comply. We're running out of options." Not that she was exactly anxious for the Saiyans to be brought in. She still felt nervous about the role she was to play once they arrived. But she had a sworn duty to her people and she would do what was required of her.

Faust rolled his eyes. "We keep trying, dear girl, what else is there to do? It is a waiting game. Soon enough, the Saiyans will have to come to us. The supply of food on this miserable rock will have to grow past even their reach, or they will make mistakes. The arrogance of Saiyans cannot be underestimated. Sooner or later, one will fall into our hands. If we have to use humans or their mates against them, so be it. They are just means to a greater end anyway."

Cali frowned at that. She was not so ruthless as her companions. "If only we knew where they were, we could put an end to this violence. We could speak with them, show them we mean them no harm. As it is, these military tactics have probably driven them into hiding to protect whatever loved ones they may have here." She barely shook her head as she looked between the two men. "I told you this was not the way to approach it. We should've extended our lines of communication to the Saiyans first, THEN turned on the machine." That would've been a risk, though, and she knew it. The machine kept them alive, provided them with the nutrient rich air they breathed through the masks. It also kept the energy levels low of their enemies, although in this case she really did not want to think of the Saiyans as enemies, but rather potential allies. "And what of the Namek? What do you want with him?"

Avriel folded his hands behind him as he walked around the room, going over to the table of his interrogation supplies. "I was unaware of the Namekian's healing ability until we just witnessed it when our own buffoon guards fired their guns at him. It was remarkable to witness. The bastard pulled himself from the brink of death, healing himself. I wonder how far those healing abilities extend. Can you not think of how useful such an ability could be to our race?"

Cali's eyes widened at that. She'd never heard of such a thing before. "Perhaps eradicating their race was not such a good idea," she said, though she knew why Avriel had done it. Planet Namek had fetched a high price and it was a relatively easy takeover. "Yes," she admitted. "I could see how that could prove useful. Is he able to heal himself of any type of injury? What about illness? I have yet to see the captives you isolated. Does he seem any more agreeable than the others?" She paused and went quiet for a moment. "I apologize for so many questions. You have been so busy with other matters, we haven't had much time for discussion."

Faust tilted his head. "Yes, this idea does hold promise. You should let Oyxlin have at him, though be careful, you know how that mad scientist loves his play things. He does so very often get carried away. You should give him something else to occupy his time other than his experiments," he teased before he thought on the Namek. "Should infect the Namek with something that is quite unpleasant for our race and see if he survives. Maybe even cut out his heart and see what happens," he chuckled. "This planet is far too much fun. Who knew?"

"Now you're just being cruel!" Cali protested. "There must be another way to test if he can be of use to us. Cutting out his heart?! And you're amused by that thought. Look at the smile in your eyes!" She shook her head, her heart sinking. "Avriel, you can't condone that sort of thing. I understand that research needs to be done, but Oyxlin must be reined in. Don't let him get carried away. He's far too ambitious as it is."

"If our people are to survive, then we need more ambitious members in our society, like him, to do what is necessary. Though I must admit, cutting out the heart might be a step too far too soon. Perhaps start small and then if he passes the tests, then we cut out his heart and see if he can grow one back. You have seen the stubbornness of these people, these allies of Saiyans. If we go too easy on them, they will just end up walking all over us."

Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine. Do as you deem necessary. But if something horrible happens, I wish not to hear of it," she said. "Excuse me." She gave a quick glance at the table of tools Avriel was looking over before she gave a violent shudder and left the room, her stomach feeling terribly queasy from everything she'd witnessed and discussed.

* * *

><p>Avriel didn't bother to knock as he entered Oyxlin's office. The doctor was seated at his desk, pouring over notes and electronic screens full of medical jargon. "It would seem that our attempts to persuade our captives to give up the pure blooded Saiyans have been less than successful. It may end up being longer than we anticipated before one of them is brought in." He settled himself in the chair across from the doctor. "But never mind that. I'm here to discuss the Namek that was brought in. I want to know if he could prove to be useful to our race as well. I assume you heard tell of his remarkable recovery?"<p>

Oyxlin looked up from his notes at Avriel. "Yes, resurrected himself from the dead I heard tell. I thought the worst for our poor, green friend when Zadie came rushing in here, grabbing everything out of my cabinets in an attempt to save his life. Foolish girl, wasting my good supplies on captives." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I would enjoy seeing what I could find out about him. Would you like me to find out? I would need more time; I did not bother to familiarize myself with Nameks as I have with the Saiyans. Especially since you decided to exterminate their entire race. I would need to make sure that certain mechanisms are the same as well."

Avriel fixed Oyxlin with a stare. "Yes, I'm aware now that doing so may have been a mistake. I do grow weary of the constant reminder." He stopped and thought for just a moment. "I want to know just exactly what kind of injuries he can heal. How extensive they are. I also want to know if he can heal others," he answered, his own interest in the Namek growing as he thought about the possibilities. "And is he susceptible to disease? I think you should have plenty to occupy your time with him while we await the arrival of the Saiyans. Don't get too aggressive at first. He is the last of his kind; I do not want him killed if he can be beneficial to us."

Oyxlin leaned his head on his hand. "You never let me have much fun, do you? Fine, fine, I will see what kind of report I can come up with for you. Any specific diseases you want tested? I have a few with which I have the cure for should he not be able to heal himself, but those wouldn't be much use to us. It would be interesting to see what his body does with the diseases we are most prone to without cures." He tapped his finger on the mask on his face. "Any other samples you want collected?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Not just yet," Avriel answered. "Let's not waste time with that just yet. Start off with the diseases you can cure. See if the same cure works for his body as it does for ours. If so, then we can assume he will react to other diseases like we do, correct? But first, focus on what types of injuries he can sustain and heal. And if he can heal others." He sat back in his chair, a rather proud look on his face. "And if you need a test subject for that, we have one waiting for you. She has some rather nasty burns right now. They came in together; I imagine he'd be more than willing to heal her if given the opportunity. You can start as soon as you're ready. Let me know what you find out."

Oyxlin held a hand over his heart. "And you didn't invite me for the show? I am hurt," he said before he moved to stand up, going over to the table in his pristine lab just outside the door to his office. "I can begin now. You know I am bored to death waiting for the Saiyans to produce themselves. Everything is ready to go on that front, when you do find me one, of course." He wandered over to a small cold room and opened it up, looking at the labels on some of the small vials, a smirk growing on his face as he took out a particularly nasty little virus and set it aside. "I of course, always think of you; you are welcome to watch."

Avriel got to his feet and followed the doctor out into the lab. "I have more important things to do than to stand around and watch you and your mad experiments," he said dryly. "The only reason I handled that one myself was because everyone else around here seems to be too damn incompetent to handle even the simplest of tasks." He shot a hateful glare across the lab at Zadie, who ducked her head and continued to work at her station. "Keep that one away from your work. She's a bigger disappointment lately than I ever would have expected her to be." He paused, "On second thought, perhaps you should make her observe. Maybe she'll finally learn something useful."

Oyxlin looked behind him at Zadie. "Yes, she rather resembles a whipped puppy at the moment, don't you say? She serves her purpose. If nothing else, then spare parts later on down the road if she doesn't behave. I have had no complaints. You just expect her to be a ruthless barbarian like yourself, you old dog," he said as he set out a few tools on his work bench by the table. "So, bring me this Namek, and I shall see what he can do."

* * *

><p>Piccolo paced in his cell, grabbing at his head, unable to vent the sheer rage that flowed through him in that moment. He'd expected them to be rough on Jenny when they took her away. It was practically a given for them to do so. But what they'd done to her was inexcusable. She'd returned with long burns across her face that were cracked and bleeding. But it was the brand on her shoulder that he knew would bother her the most. She took great pride in that mark. They'd done that on purpose.<p>

He'd gone insane when they walked her down the hallway past his room. He'd thrown himself at the glass wall, furiously trying to break it so he could attack the bastards that would do that to his beautiful wife. When he was unsuccessful, he began to curse at them, calling them everything he could think of, threatening to rip them to shreds with his bare hands and shove hot pokers in places they most certainly wouldn't enjoy. He'd thrown the table and chair at the glass and even flipped his bed over in rage, unable to exert his anger in any other way.

He paused in his steps and looked at the guards who approached his cell. "My turn now, is it?" he asked in a dangerous tone. "Go ahead. Open that door. I dare you. I beg you. Please, PLEASE open that door." There was a murderous look in his eyes as he stared at the guards and he cracked his knuckles, ready to beat them to death the instant that door opened.

Jenny cracked open her eyes to look over at the guards that stopped outside of Piccolo's cell. She sipped at her water as she leaned against the wall, her entire body aching. She felt a rage in herself at them, that they were not yet satisfied with the pain that they had caused. She had no doubt in her mind that the aliens were about to lose a few of their own if they opened the door to her mate's cage. She knew she looked a mess, she had gone to inspect her brand in the mirror as soon as they threw her back into her room. The brand was unrecognizable, as well as herself. Her face already starting to swell from her burns. She nearly groaned when she saw the tasers in their hands. "Easy Piccolo, they don't like to play fair because they are weak bastards. Though you should be able to snap a few necks."

Piccolo snorted at their pathetic excuse for weapons. "That's the best you can do?" he asked dryly. He moved closer to the door and squared his shoulders at them. "Let's see you try it," he challenged. He'd never been hit with one of those before, but he survived being shot among other things he'd experienced in his life. How bad could this be? A smirk tugged at his lips as the door slid open and he rushed at them, managing to punch one square in the face before the other hit him with the taser. Every muscle in his body seemed to seize up and he hit the floor, jerking uncontrollably as the volts of electricity ripped through his body.

The alien held down the trigger of the taser until he was certain that Piccolo was subdued. He heard the Namek groan when he cut off the voltage, but Piccolo didn't get back up. "Damn it all," he growled and looked over at his companion, who lay dead upon the floor, his neck at an unnatural angle. He blinked at Piccolo, realizing just how strong this man was even without his power level. He would have to warn the doctor. He radioed for help and waited for other to come pick up Piccolo and his fallen comrade. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

"Piccolo!" Jenny screamed at the glass, watching as they hauled her husband away. "You fucking cowards! I hope you all burn in hell!" she screeched as they paid her no mind, a smirk coming to her lips as she saw them take away the dead one. They were weak. It gave her hope. "You all are dead! You hear me!? Dead!" she shouted until she was hoarse and her momentary strength left her and she slid back down to the ground. "Goddess, please... please protect him. Give him the strength he needs."

Gohan sat up in bed, watching with hatred in his eyes as Piccolo was taken away. He looked to Jenny, his heart sinking all over again. It was hard to look at her with those horrible burns on her face. "He's strong, Jenny," he reminded her. "He'll be okay."

The guard paid Jenny no mind as he followed the others back to the lab. He watched as they shifted Piccolo onto the table that had been prepared for him. "Watch yourself with this one, doctor," he warned, casting a glance at the other who had been killed. "He's incredibly strong, even without his power. You might want to tie him down or hit him with tranquilizers or something. Not trying to tell you how to do your job, just sayin' you're too important to everyone to let this bastard get his hands on you."

Oyxlin looked at the Namek before he spared a glance at the fresh corpse. He pressed his lips thin. "Yes, I do believe you are quite right. Besides, can't have him harming himself more than what I will be doing to him. I would think Avriel would have my head if he died prematurely," he said as he went around the table, fastening straps to the Namek's wrists and ankles. "There we are," he said happily before he went and cut the shirt from him. "Let's see. Avriel wanted to test his healing abilities first," he muttered as he leaned over the Namek, lightly slapping at his cheek. "Wake up, you. Come on. I should think you need to be up and at it for this part."

Piccolo groaned and blinked at the bright lights that shone in his eyes. "I am awake," he growled. Just because he'd fallen didn't mean he'd lost consciousness completely. He was painfully aware of where he was, but for what purpose, he didn't know yet. He struggled to sit up, his muscles aching as if he'd just completed an intense training session, but was unable to move. He growled again as he pulled on the straps that bound him to the table. "The hell is this?"

Oyxlin walked around his test subject, grandly gesturing around him. "This, my friend, is my humble laboratory," he smiled. "I'm afraid your lady friend didn't tell Avriel exactly what he wanted to know about you, so he charged me with finding out about you. Specifically your healing abilities. Fascinating really, that even with our machine on, you are able to generate enough energy to heal yourself, perhaps others as well, yes?" he asked as he reached over to his stainless steel tray and picked up a small scalpel. "Do you know the extent of your own healing abilities?"

Piccolo pressed his lips thin at the sight of the silvery knife in the doctor's hand. He knew Jenny wouldn't have given up Vegeta, but he hadn't expected them to interrogate her about himself. He felt guilty in that moment to know she had endured any of that treatment on his account. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. He turned his head to stare up at the lights above him, setting his jaw firmly. Whatever they were going to do, there was no stopping it. All he could do was to lie there and wait for it to be over.

Oyxlin smiled wickedly. "Oh good! See, if you knew anything, we wouldn't have to get into this icky testing business, but since you don't…" he said as he leaned over, grasping Piccolo's chin with one hand so he could turn his head to the side, clearly exposing his cheek, "let's find out together. Will make us more like brothers, yes?" he asked as he pressed the blade to Piccolo's cheekbone and sliced a clean line into his flesh, his eyes widening as the purple blood flowed freely from the wound. "Remarkable," he said as he pulled back and reached to the tray to start a timer and he watched with interest.

Piccolo nearly snorted. Sure, it stung a little, but it was minimal. If this doctor was so interested in seeing him heal himself, then he was going to be sadly disappointed. He laid there, his expression stoic for several minutes, letting the warm blood trickle down his cheek. He looked out the corner of his eye at the doctor. "Aren't you impressed?" he asked sarcastically. He could've laughed in that moment. "Go ahead, try again. Maybe it's a fluke."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked back towards Zadie. "You were not kidding about the stubbornness of these folk. How discouraging," he said and tossed the scalpel back on the table before he went over to his work bench looking through his tools once more. "Clearly, Avriel was wrong in working our way up slowly with these people. A much more direct approach is needed," he said as he picked up a compact bone saw. "Something a bit more drastic then." He walked back over and turned on the machine as he looked the Namek over with a critical eye. He looked at the antennae on his head, the pointy ears. He finally just shrugged his shoulders and pressed the spinning blade to Piccolo's arm in the middle of his elbow. He laughed as purple blood sprayed everywhere.

Piccolo couldn't stop himself from crying out as the teeth of the saw ripped into his flesh, a sickening spray of blood splashing over his chest. He grit his teeth, his body involuntarily trying to jerk away from the saw. He gasped when the doctor stepped back, and he looked at his arm, which had been sawn half-way in two. He let his eyes fall closed. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Just great. Had to go and provoke the psychopath.' He opened his eyes again, a determined look crossing his features. He didn't have a choice but to heal himself. It was that or die from bloodloss. He concentrated, the energy that flowed through his body began to knit the flesh back together. How it was possible, he didn't know. He couldn't use his energy for anything else.

Oyxlin smirked to himself and turned to jot down some notes. "Remarkable. It must be that the energy isn't being whisked away fast enough that you are able to heal yourself like this. Any injury to your body must travel right to the affected area when you want it to," he said as he poked at the newly healed flesh. There was not even a scratch on him. "See there, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked as he considered him again before he took up the saw and turned to the Namek's fingers, sawing off several. "How about for lost limbs and appendages?"

"Damn you!" he shouted. His chest rose and fell heavily, pain and anger coursing through him. "You're sick, you know that?" He groaned and let his head fall to the side, thinking over the doctor's words. Could he have been right? He had to. Piccolo knew their bodies were producing the same amount of energy, but anytime they tried to push it outside of their bodies, it vanished before anything could happen. For flying, for blasts, and he even suspected the same had to be true for super Saiyan transformations. He roared as his fingers regenerated and he flexed them, feeling to make sure it was done properly. He hated that, the raw newness of limbs after old ones had been damaged. He turned to look at the doctor. "So how does it work? This machine I've heard mentioned. The one that drains our powers."

Oyxlin smiled at his captive, making more notes. "Not much you can do about that machine. Why should you even trouble yourself with the mechanics of it? Took us a few days to set that beauty up and even longer to power it up. I'm certain you noticed the blackouts. It takes all the electricity your planet can provide to run it, " he answered and looked at Piccolo, running his hand over the Namek's chest. "Are all your organs similar to that of human physiology? Or have you never looked before?"

Piccolo slowly chewed his bottom lip, trying to decide whether it would be better to give the doctor some of the information he wanted. He thought over the question, trying to determine if answering it truthfully would harm anyone in the process. He didn't see how it could. And perhaps it would spare him from being dissected like a goddamn frog. He felt an unpleasant coil in his stomach at the thought. If the doctor kept this up for too long, he wouldn't be able to keep healing himself. Even he had his limits. "For the most part, as far as I know," he answered. "Except that my body doesn't require food." He added the last part, thinking perhaps they would stop bringing it to him. He didn't eat it anyway and if it went to someone out in the camp instead, then all the better.

Oyxlin tilted his head to the side. "Interesting. I thought they were bringing you food, like the half-Saiyan? Surely your body requires some form of nourishment." He looked over Piccolo, noticing the sweat on his brow, the slight gasp to his breath. "Is this regeneration wearing you out? How interesting, I wonder how many cuts it would take until you can't heal yourself. That would be good to know! I don't want to open your chest up and then have you die because I didn't do this first! That would be a whoopsie."

"Why are you so interested?!" Piccolo suddenly demanded. He tried to struggle against his bonds again, but they were too tight, too strong for him to break. He loathed the feeling of being someone's guinea pig, to be picked apart and studied like some kind of medical experiment gone wrong. "Are you actually learning anything from this? Or are you just getting off on inflicting pain on others? What the hell do you want?!"

Oyxlin laughed. "My good man, why else would I be doing this to you if not to learn from it? I do not believe in unneeded pain. I assure you it is all necessary. And if Avriel likes what I find, it may lead to a very good life for you. So, a little pain now for a great reward later," he said as he set his saw down and picked up the vial of liquid and a needle. He held it upside down as he withdrew a specific amount from it before he set it down and flicked the needle. "I do apologize; it is all in the name of science. As you are the last of your kind, it is not my intent to kill you, just merely study you and what your remarkable body can do." He moved to the crook of Piccolo's arm and injected the substance into his body. "There we are. I think we will call it a day for now." He looked up at the guards and pointed to the cell inside the laboratory. "Have the servants fix that up for my guest. I will need to monitor him constantly to see how he handles what I just gave him."

Piccolo gave the doctor a bored stare. He didn't even feel whatever it was that he had been injected with. Still, that didn't mean he wouldn't be affected by it. "What? Got tired of slicing me up and decided to poison me instead?" he asked. He blinked slowly, his eyes felt heavy. His body had used a great deal of energy to heal itself and it wore him out. Normally, he could've healed much greater wounds without a second thought. But not now. Doing so was draining what little energy he had left. He felt sluggish, but somehow knew it wasn't from the injection. "You're going to need a lot more poison than that pitiful little stick you just gave me if you want it to affect me," he spat.

Oyxlin smiled faintly as he carefully discarded the needle and took the vial back to the cold storage. "Oh my friend, that was not poison. It was a concentrated dose of a known virus among my people. I'm curious to see how it will afflict your Namekian body, if at all. Quite a nasty thing too. Profuse vomiting, fever, chills, a nasty rash on the skin too. Don't worry, if it turns out you cannot heal it on your own, I have the cure."

Piccolo's expression remained stoic as the assistants in the lab unbound him from the table and moved him towards the cell within the lab. So that's why he felt even more tired. His body was fighting off the virus. He'd never been sick a day in his life; his kind were immune to all known human diseases. He hoped the same was true of any alien ones. A smirk touched his lips as they dumped him on the rather small bed and shut the door behind them as they left. This virus wasn't getting far, he could tell already. He'd be good as new within the hour or so. "Hope you're enjoying yourself," he said. "Cause when I get out of this, I'm going to kill you."

Oyxlin waved his hand in Piccolo's direction. "Yes, yes, the obligatory death threats. Do go on, I have heard them all." He walked over to the cell, standing not far from the glass. "You never did answer my question as to what you do consume. I want you to have as much of it as you need, whatever will help your healing process." He looked over his shoulder at Zadie, "What has he been eating?"

She pulled up the notes on her computer quickly. "Water," she answered. "Whenever he's been brought his meals, the only thing he has consumed is the water." She turned to look at Piccolo, the fresh bruises on the side of her face had caused one eye to swell shut. She was interested to know the secret of his healing as well. "I have heard of healers on other planets. Are you able to heal others as well?" she asked curiously, hoping Oyxlin didn't scold her for interfering. She just couldn't help herself.

"No," Piccolo spat regretfully. He wished he had the power to do so, just as his brother had. But Dende had been born to be a healer while Piccolo had not. He was certain Dende could've healed Jenny in an instant, even through the wall if he'd been there. He let his eyes fall closed as he thought about her. They should have never come to the city. It was obvious to him now that Paige and Alice were not in this place. They would have been held separate from the rest of the population as well. "I can only heal myself," he admitted, his eyes growing heavier by the second.

Oyxlin nodded and told a nearby guard to bring water for the subject before he turned back to Zadie. "Come here, my dear. I think I may have something to help that swelling. You really do need to learn to duck when Avriel swings. He is quiet predictable when he dolls out punishments," he said as he went to his cabinet and pulled out a few things for her. "Why don't you go get some rest? I will need you to take the night watch on our friend here. Monitor his condition and if he gets worse, come wake me."


	21. Piccolo's Strength

The next several days passed by in a blur for Piccolo. While the original virus he'd been given was easy to heal, the following ones the doctor injected him with became progressively more difficult. He felt constantly tired as they pushed him to his limits, further testing his healing abilities. He was given more water than he could even consume, but it wasn't helping a lot. He felt like his sanity was starting to slip. The room he was in was considerably smaller than the other he'd occupied and it made him stir-crazy. On top of that, he hadn't seen Jenny or Gohan since he'd been brought into this lab and he was worried sick about them.

"What now?" he growled as he saw the doctor enter the lab one morning, looking cheerful. Piccolo had decided a long time ago that this "doctor" was one sick bastard. He pushed himself to sit up on the bed, his body once again fully healed from whatever they'd injected him with the day before. It was exhausting, but so far he had managed to fight off everything they'd given him. "You come to perform a lobotomy today to see if I can regenerate my brain? Hate to break it to you, doc, but it doesn't work like that."

Oyxlin tilted his head. "Well, I wasn't, but now that you mention it, that would be a rather interesting procedure to perform. Perhaps later. How are you faring today? Any ill effects from the last injection?" he asked as he put on gloves and secured his mask to his face tightly before he went to the cold storage and took out a bottle that was locked inside of an air-tight case. He took it over to a protected hood and sealed it inside with a needle before he opened the case from the outside, drawing up the usual dose. He looked over his shoulder at the Namekian. "By the way, your mate was asking about you. Told her you were a bit under the weather at the moment but not to worry as we are taking good care of you."

Piccolo's brow raised at that. "Yeah? You enjoy lying like that, huh?" he asked sarcastically. He frowned as he thought about Jenny and why the doctor would've spoken to her. His heart sank; she must've been either sick or injured at the hands of the aliens. He took a big drink of water, trying to prepare himself for whatever the doctor was going to give him today. He was so worn down, he didn't even have the strength to try to fight it anymore. He forced himself to his feet and went to the door, waiting for the doctor to open it. "How is she?" he asked, unable to stop himself. "Is she alright?"

Oyxlin raised an eyebrow at the sincerity of Piccolo's voice. He considered him for a moment; he had become quite the ideal test subject. Perhaps a little honesty wouldn't be amiss. "That brute Avriel keeps insisting he question her about the pureblood Saiyans, but of course she will not give him an inch. He less than approves. I was seeing to her broken arm. Fear not, I have some amazing stuff that mends breaks like magick. She will be as good as new in the morning." He opened the door, and walked over to Piccolo, carefully taking the Namek's arm and slipped the needle into his skin, watching carefully as he emptied the contents of the disease into his arm before he pulled back and pressed some gauze to it. "You have done well; perhaps I can arrange a visit? I wouldn't be able to allow her in the room with you, nasty bugs and all that," he said as he closed the door again once Piccolo stepped back.

Piccolo could feel his energy waning again as the virus swept through him, his body already fighting it off like it had all the others. "That would be nice," he murmured and sat on the bed. He felt drugged most of the time, drained, his energy lower than he could ever remember it being. The thought of seeing Jenny gave him hope. He had lost count of how many days it had been since he'd seen her. Days. Weeks? He didn't know. Yet at the same time, he was almost afraid to see her, to see what they'd done to her. That first day had been horrific. He couldn't imagine what had taken place in the days since. "You know, if all you wanted to do was watch me sleep, you could've just asked," he said as he moved to lay on his side again.

Oyxlin waved his hand. "Research isn't always the most exciting of jobs, but it keeps me content. You never know when something is going to happen. This one is a nasty little fellow. I will allow you a reprieve once it has run its course. I'll tell that bastard to let you and your mate have a few days together," he said as he went to his computer to make a few notes. "Any particular time you want to see your wife? Perhaps when you wake from your nap?"

Piccolo nodded. "I don't want to be tired when she sees me," he admitted. He groaned low in his throat and closed his eyes for a minute. He couldn't believe how complacent he'd become. He blamed it on the viruses they'd given him, his low energy. This wasn't who he was. He hated the way he felt. He forced his eyes open again, looking at the doctor. "So tell me something. You speak about your leader as if you hate him. So why do you obey his orders? Seems to me there's enough of you to overthrow him if you wanted. You know Zadie would be on your side; I think she hates him almost as much as the rest of us."

Oyxlin leaned back in his seat a moment before he got up and went over to sit casually near the glass of Piccolo's room. "Ah, that. It's a joke that's been going on for quite some time. Bastard, Psycho… things we call each other and we can get away with it. Yes, some of his methods are a bit against the grain, to say in the least, but then so are mine. He lets me get away with so much. It's all for the advancement of our race, you see? He is looking out for my people. Our people. He's willing to make many sacrifices, including that of his own soul. I know mine is long gone; I came to terms with that some time ago. I would do anything for my people, like you would do anything for your family," he said as he looked into the cell, watching Piccolo's breath grow labored.

"That sort of puts us at a stalemate then, doesn't it?" Piccolo countered. His lungs burned and his throat ached; he fell into a coughing fit a moment later. He forced himself up, trying to draw more air into his lungs, but the coughing wouldn't cease. He reached for the water, managing to take a sip, and it eased his throat a bit. He ignored the way the doctor looked at him. "I still don't know what you're planning," he said, his voice a bit hoarse. "But you have to know that the rest of our family won't agree to anything Avriel wants. Not after they see the way we've been treated in here. You don't understand…" He paused and coughed violently again. "We'd all rather die than to give in to whatever twisted plans you might have. You're… wasting… your time."

Oyxlin moved to stand up, stretching casually. "Be that as it may, there's still always the opportunity for some fun." He walked back to his desk and sat down. "I do hope you beat this one, we've been looking for a cure for a long time," he said as he looked over at Piccolo as he coughed again and again. "Do let me know if you start coughing up blood, I'll have to do something if that happens." He tapped his finger against his mask thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll go ahead and have your mate brought in?"

"No," Piccolo argued and flopped on his back in the bed. "I don't want her to worry. Wait until I feel better." He groaned as his stomach churned and his muscles began to ache. He could feel a sweat breaking out all over his body and he wondered how it was possible to feel burning hot and freezing cold at the same time. He realized then that perhaps his body was unable to fight this one off. He rubbed at his face, feeling a pressure in the bridge of his nose and behind his eyes. It was a miserable sensation. "So this is what it's like to be sick."

Oyxlin snorted. "Finally found a bug that you don't like," he said as he made notes. "This is good though, very good. If you make it past this one, which accounts for a great percentage of deaths among my people, I think Avriel will be most pleased." He smiled. "Then we can do some real testing," he said almost gleefully. "I will say this about that bastard though, he doesn't know how to get proper results out of his conquests. Maybe if he got off his high horse, it would be different. He thinks he is too perfect to not be obeyed. I have no such illusions."

Piccolo lifted his head to look at the doctor for a moment. "Real testing?!" he growled before his head fell back against the pillow again. "What the hell else are you going to do to me? You've already cut off body parts! Poked, prodded, injected me with everything you can think of. The hell more do you want? What else is even left?" He groaned again as his head began to pound. This was absolutely miserable. He'd never experienced anything like it in his life. His stomach turned again and bile rose in his throat. "Gods," he breathed, his lungs burning, feeling as though they were bogged down from the inside out, "I think I'd rather get bit by a dragon again than deal with this."

Oyxlin's eyes raised up and he looked at Piccolo curiously. "A dragon? What is a dragon? Sounds interesting. Do they have very painful bites? Are they poisonous?" he asked excitedly before he laughed. "Oh excuse me. I get ahead of myself sometimes. I think I will go ahead and inform Avriel of your potential. It would be downright foolish to pass up such a find. Though, we will have to wait until you are fully recovered before we go any further. I don't want any false test results because you are fatigued."

Piccolo nearly writhed on the bed, his eyes watering, his nose clogging up. "Dragons are big… big lizards. Sort of," he muttered. He felt completely out of it, his mind foggy as his brain tried to register what was happening to him. "Yeah, poisonous. Vicious. Bastards," he mumbled. His body jerked and he rolled to his side, vomiting on the floor. He hung limply over the side of the bed and spat on the floor. Oh gods, that was unpleasant. And still his stomach continued to clench painfully. He wiped at his mouth and pulled the pillow under his head again, not wanting to move. He closed his eyes, feeling helpless, weak, achy all over, and all he wanted in that moment was his mate. "Jenny," he whined without even realizing that he'd uttered a word.

Oyxlin looked up, his brow creasing. "Oh my. That is progressing faster than I thought it would," he said before he stood up. He looked to his guard, "Call for a servant, tell them to put on some protective gear and mop up his room. Then get him a waste receptacle and bring his mate in here. He is probably going to need a little bit of encouragement to make it past this one."

Piccolo couldn't even move as someone came in to clean up the water and bile on the floor. He grunted his appreciation when they set a bucket on the floor next to him. It was only moments later before he threw up into it again. He weakly lifted his eyes to Oyxlin. "Fuck you," he muttered and dropped his forehead onto his arm. He silently vowed to never again roll his eyes behind someone's back if they complained of feeling ill. He shifted on the bed and flipped his pillow over, trying to find a cool spot to rest his face. He shivered and pulled the blanket over himself, but the next moment it was too hot and he kicked it away again. He groaned and curled in on himself, sweating profusely as his body seemed to ache for sleep. But he was far too uncomfortable to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jenny was wary when guards came for her yet again. Her arm was still in a sling as the medicine the doctor had given her was still working its way through her body. She was exhausted and she missed her mate something terrible. Her eyes widened as she was brought into the lab. Her heart cried out for her mate, she had never seen him in such a state and despite the guards protests, she ran forward, skidding to her knees in front of his cell. He looked horrible. His skin a pale, sickly green. He was sweating badly, his mouth crusted from vomiting, the bucket next to him halfway filled with water. Or what she could consider for him, throw up. "Oh gods baby. What have they done to you?" she breathed and clawed at the glass. "Please. Please let me in. Let me go to him!" she cried.<p>

Oyxlin stood up and walked over to her, looking down at her as she clawed at the glass. "I'm afraid that would be your death sentence. He is fighting a rather nasty virus at the moment. It has a high mortality rate and is very infectious. As soon as he is out of the woods though, you will be able to be with him. But he was asking for you."

Piccolo looked up at the sound of Jenny's voice. He didn't want her to see him like this, yet at the same time, he felt a wave of affection for her as she looked at him with so much concern in her eyes. "Jenny," he groaned and forced himself to sit up, his arms shaking with the effort. He pushed himself to stand, but his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. He made a pitiful noise and laid there for a moment, the cement floor cool against his face. He tried to draw a breath and choked, his entire body convulsing as he coughed. He lifted his eyes to her as he regained control of his breathing and all but dragged himself across the floor to the glass wall. "Hi, beautiful," he whispered as he weakly lifted a hand to press it against the glass.

Jenny felt tears spring to her eyes as she pressed her hand to the glass. "Oh baby," she said as tears slipped down her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, looking at Oyxlin. "Give me a mask. You can't keep me from him. He needs me by his side," she said fiercely, her heart going out to him. His coughing had her turning her head to him again and she felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. "Damn you, I don't care. Let me go to him!" She said as she held out her hand, wanting a mask.

Oyxlin stared at her for a moment, certain that she could not be serious, but there she was demanding it all the same. He briefly wondered what a human would be like if they contracted the disease and he tilted his head. "Just a mask? You would be better off with a full hazmat suit, you know. It is spread through the respiratory system, droplets, mucus membranes. Any type of bodily fluid, it is likely if you go in there that you will die."

"NO," Piccolo said firmly. "Don't… don't come in here." He knew his wife and how stubborn she could be, how willing she was to put herself in harm's way to save someone else. He lifted his head to look at her, his heart sinking. She was even more bruised and scarred up than he remembered. He hung his head again. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have let us come here. I'm sorry, Jenny." He coughed again, his hand shaking a bit when he pulled it away from his mouth, revealing the splatters of purple blood. He looked up at Oyxlin, narrowing his eyes. "Don't let her in here."

Jenny felt her heart breaking as she went to the glass, sinking down in front of it. She leaned her head against it, looking at her sick husband. "I'd rather die in there with you than live out here with them," she whispered firmly, looking him over. The blood in his hand, around his mouth. It scared her beyond anything that she had ever known. She briefly thought that if they asked her anything about her father in exchange to see Piccolo, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it. Thankfully, the doctor seemed much more interested about Piccolo's state of health.

Oyxlin tilted his head before he looked at one of his guards. "See if she will fit into one of our suits. She might not care if she dies, but Avriel might," he said as he watched them run off to the biohazard containment and he looked down at the beaten and broken woman. "I'm going to lock you in the suit so you don't get any bright ideas to take it off and try to kill yourself. He has reached stage three of this disease remarkably fast. He will need someone to give him water and make sure he doesn't drown in his own blood. Far better you than me," he muttered as the guards came back with a suit.

Jenny jumped off the ground, snatching the clothing from the alien and quickly threw it on. She snorted that she rather looked like one of those people trying to control a radioactive spill. She heard a click of a lock as Oyxlin sealed her in the suit. She winced a moment later, remembering her broken arm was still in the recovery phase, she had forgotten about it in her concern for her mate. She barely registered wash cloths being pressed into her hands because the next moment the door opened and she rushed in. She knelt next to Piccolo on the floor. "Oh my gods, love," she said as she rubbed his back, longing to feel his skin against hers.

Piccolo groaned and let himself slump completely to the floor. He didn't want her in here with him, but at the same time, he was grateful to have her next to him. He ached all over, it felt hard to breathe, but with Jenny rubbing at his back, he felt it all ease a little bit. "Jenny," he moaned and moved to lay his head in her lap. How she had endured all those months of chemotherapy, he didn't know. He had only been sick for a couple hours now and he was ready to give up. "You're so much stronger than I give you credit for. I don't know how you dealt with being sick for so long. This is miserable…" He coughed again and shivered. "Never felt this cold before, either."

"Shhhh, I know baby, I know." She was going to murder the good doctor when this was all said and done. She never wanted to see her husband like this. He was supposed to her strength, a solid rock during a trying storm, and now they had reduced him to this, some mad scientist's lab rat. "I think it's the bug they gave you. You were never meant to be infected with it," she said as she held his head in her lap. Good gods, she could feel the heat radiating off of him through the suit. She reached over for the pile of wash clothes and the bottle of water sitting next to the bed. She quickly drenched it and moved to wipe off her husband's face, making sure to wipe away the blood and bile around his mouth. "There we go," she said as she pressed it to his forehead. She reached for the table behind her, grabbing several bottles of water, making a clatter as some of them fell and rolled off the edge. She opened one and held it to his lips, "Drink baby."

Piccolo sipped at the water, giving an appreciative moan. "Thank you," he whispered and took another drink of the clean, cool water. Even though she was in that suit, it felt good to be so close to her again after such a long time. He curled up around her lap, wrapping his arm around her waist. He felt like he was dying, the way his body ached and exhaustion pulled at him. He looked up at her, a small smile pulling at his lips as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "I didn't want you to see me like this," he admitted. "But I'm glad you're here."

Jenny smiled down at him, brushing her thumb over his high cheekbone. "Shush you. You've seen me at my worst. This is only fair. I mean... it's not fair, what they've done to you. The sick bastards," she said as she rubbed at his shoulder, content to just hold him and be whatever he needed her to be. The doctor had gone back to his desk, writing this or that but she didn't care. "Being sick isn't fun. I know, baby," she said as she let herself bend over him as much as she could. "But you tell me what you need, I don't care how embarrassing it may seem. You need what you need. We've been through worse together."

"This is embarrassing enough as it is," he muttered weakly. He reached for the water and muttered a small thanks as she helped him to take another drink. "I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, taking care of Alice. Being there for Paige when she has the baby." A frown pulled at his lips as he wondered if he'd even get the opportunity to meet his grandchild. "I feel like a complete failure," he whispered. He hugged her a little tighter, needing to be close to her in that moment. "It's not supposed to be that way."

Jenny leaned down, letting the glass of the hood she was wearing press against his forehead. "Shhh, that's just the sickness talking. Nothing was supposed to be like this. This planet wasn't supposed to be invaded by aliens. We weren't meant to get caught here." She hugged him tightly. "You are far from a failure, you know that? You've done so well. I'm so proud of you. I always have been," she said quietly. "You know, I was talking with Paige a few days before this all happened. We were trying to decide what the baby is going to look like. I'm fairly sure the little tyke is going to have green skin."

Piccolo managed a weak laugh. "And a pink tail?" he asked as he cuddled closer to his wife. He normally wasn't quite so affectionate like this, but the virus working its way through his body made him crave the feeling of her next to him, as though her simple touch could ease his discomfort. "You know that kid's going to have a tail," he muttered. "At least Vegeta can teach the baby to control it, you know, when he or she is older." He groaned again, his stomach churning once more. "I'm rambling. I feel so out of it, Jenny. It's like I can't think straight at all."

Jenny smiled, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. "Nah, I like you rambling. It's endearing," she said as she hugged him closer, but she didn't like the awkward position they were in on the floor. "How about we move you back to the bed, then we can lay down together?" she asked him as she mopped his forehead again with the cool cloth, moving it down over his neck, carefully wiping it over his adam's apple.

He nodded and got to his hands and knees, but the next second his stomach lurched and he grabbed the bucket to vomit in it again. "Dammit," he breathed and spat into the bucket. He retched again, and again, until there was nothing left to come up. He tried not to whine as he moved towards the bed, but his arms felt weak and he nearly fell over. To hell with his pride. "Jenny," he said softly. "Help me. Please."

Wordlessly she complied, she knew how hard this had to be for him. He was a man who didn't get sick and it was unnatural for him to be so. She glared over her shoulder at the doctor before she carefully slipped under Piccolo's arm and helped him move to the bed. He was heavy, a lot of dead weight because he had lost his strength. She carefully managed to set him on the edge of the bed and helped him lay down on his side before she turned and got the bucket, moving it closer to his head and went to get more water, just in case. He was going to need to stay hydrated. Satisfied it wasn't going to get any better than that, she crawled into bed with him, curling around his back, holding his head close to her. "I've got you, baby."

Piccolo nodded, breathing heavily as he let himself be held. He despised this feeling, the way he felt so weak and had to have his wife take care of him. "I'm lucky to have you," he murmured. His eyes felt heavy and he let them close, but the world seemed to spin and he forced them open again. He looked through the glass at Oyxlin and weakly pointed at him. "The second we get out of here, we're killing him first," he vowed. He narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what we will do to you. And if your people are afraid of me, just wait until you see her in action," he said, jerking his thumb back at Jenny. "She's the mean one."

Oyxlin tilted his head at them for a moment. "I do apologize. He seems a bit delirious at the moment. I more than understand if you want to kill me first. I've heard that over and over. Would be nice to actually see some test subjects with some actual follow through, but it never happens. We will be done with this line of testing after he recovers, it will be smooth sailing for you after that. A life of luxury," he said, almost wishing he could have that as well, but there was so much work to be done.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at the doctor, "He's not delirious. We are going to kill you first. You won't like it when we do."

"Our lives were fine before your lot showed up here," Piccolo growled. "We were happy. Happy with our home, our family, our daughters. But nooooo you had to show up and just completely throw everything out of whack so you could have someone to experiment on, didn't you? Cutting off body parts and taking out organs to watch me regenerate them for your entertainment. You know what? I hope the Saiyans DO show up here. Cause then it's my turn to watch you lose body parts. Power or no, Vegeta will rip you all limb from limb when he sees what you've done to her," he said and pointed at Jenny. He gave another groan and moved closer to Jenny on the bed. His mind screamed at him to shut up, that he didn't sound like himself at all, and had he been in the right mind frame, he would never have rambled on like this. But he wasn't in his right mind at the moment and he honestly didn't care much what anyone thought of him just then. "Vegeta will murder you in your sleep and laugh about it."

Jenny felt her blood boil as Piccolo recounted the horrors that had been done to him and she felt absolutely sick to her stomach. "He did what?!" she hissed before she forced her eyes closed and hugged her mate tightly. She hunkered down in the bed next to Piccolo. "Shhh. He will get what's coming to him. You just rest now. You rest for me," she whispered fiercely.

Oyxlin chuckled. "The great Prince Vegeta, is that the pureblood Saiyan that lives on this rock? I had thought he was destroyed a long time ago by his master. No matter, this is even better than we thought. Not just a pureblood Saiyan, but royal blood at that. Oh I am even more prepared for him than I was for either of you," he said as he stood up. "Now, don't run off. I'm going to go report this juicy tidbit to Avriel, the bastard. Maybe he'll even give you a break."

Piccolo groaned and rolled over, wrapping his arm around Jenny. "Me and my big mouth," he grumbled. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I just can't shut up." He wished he could kiss her, feel her skin against his. He wished he could do something to heal the ugly burns he could see on her face. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I think I just made things worse. I wasn't thinking." He let his eyes fall closed as he nuzzled against her. "Forgive me. I don't even know what I'm doing right now."

Jenny shook her head. "No, don't you worry about that. It doesn't matter if they know what Saiyan they are looking for. It makes no difference. They would find out eventually. You didn't tell them where Vegeta is. Not that I would know any more. He could be anywhere," she said as she stroked his cheek. "You go to sleep now. I'll stay awake and make sure that bastard doesn't touch you again. If he does, I'll scratch him. See how he likes to be infected." Her heart went out to her husband. She didn't like seeing him like this. Beaten down and tested on. The very thought made her own stomach churn.

Piccolo nodded and held onto her as his body gave in to exhaustion, sleep claiming him so quickly, he couldn't even utter a word to her.


	22. Doing What's Right

Tora huffed as he walked into the shelter, practically throwing down his weapons in his frustration. It was the same as always. Not a sign of Eighteen anywhere, no matter how hard he searched for her. He knew she was alive somewhere. He could feel it in his mark. He was tired and hungry, his feet aching from walking so much. All he wanted was to check and make sure Marron was okay, have a hot meal, a shower, and one night's sleep before he resupplied and set out again. He saw Hercule sitting on one of the couches there with Madeline, seemingly deep in conversation as Ryan slept with her head in Madeline's lap.

He looked around, expecting to see his daughter. "Marron?" he called loudly. He just wanted to see her, to give her a hug, even though he would have to tell her AGAIN that he was unable to find her mother. "Marron!" he called again and winced at the sound of his voice. He sounded much more frustrated than he meant to.

Hercule looked up and patted Madeline before he got up and went over to the Saiyan. "Well hey there, stranger. The little gal is in the bathroom, just ran off not five minutes before you walked in." He looked behind him, his expression growing dim. "Couldn't find your lady? You were gone for a few days, we thought that maybe... maybe you had found her," he said and rubbed the back of his head. "I'd like to say she came here, but no such luck. It's been fairly quiet. No one has even come up to the doors."

Tora sighed and rubbed at his face. "I didn't figure so," he muttered. She hadn't been there any other time when he'd returned and he was slowly losing hope. "Damn it all," he muttered under his breath and moved to sit down, working the laces of his boots loose. This last trip had worn on him. "It's getting bad out there. Not just the aliens anymore, but the people who have managed to avoid being captured. It's just like I said, it's the less desirable people who are still out there. Criminals, outlaws, the sort you wouldn't want to meet on the street in broad daylight, much less in a dark alley." He paused and shook his head. "It's always the assholes who survive. People have gone mean trying to survive hand to mouth out there."

"Dad!" Marron cried out as she ran back into the room, throwing herself into her father's arms. "We were worried sick about you," she said and kissed his cheek. She tried to not let her disappointment show when she didn't see her mother in the room at all. "That's okay. She's probably out there having too much fun killing aliens."

Tora hugged Marron tightly. "Yeah, you're probably right," he answered and pulled her to sit on the arm of his chair. He was always relieved to see her when he returned, to know that she was safe and Hercule was keeping his word to protect her.

Hercule rubbed the back of his head. "Criminals? Or people who are just desperate for a bite to eat?" he asked. "I'd advertise this place, but I don't want those aliens getting wind of what might be one of the last supplies of power on earth. Still trying to figure out how that happened, but I think I've had a few screws knocked loose over my life time," he said as he knocked on his head.

Tora shook his head at Hercule. "No. We're not bringing anyone in here until I find my wife. You can't keep an eye on Marron twenty-four seven and I don't want her in here with strangers. We'd have to have some sort of way to determine who to let in, figure out how many we could house here. We don't have time for that right now." He kicked off his boots and sighed as he flexed his toes. "I almost got into it with a bunch of guys out on the road this time. They were a mean bunch of bastards. Said I looked too clean and well-fed to be out on the road for long. Wanted to know if I had a camp and all that. I told 'em to piss off."

Hercule tilted his head. "They could be useful in a fight against the aliens. You'd be surprised how grateful some people can be once you give them a bit of food and a warm bed." He looked pointedly at Tora, "But I digress, women and children should come first, or have you run into many of those who are the worst sort out there?"

"The only children I've seen were with their parents in their own camp. They seemed to be doing well enough on their own. I didn't think they needed any help," he answered, although it wasn't completely the truth. Anyone could improve their situation by coming to this shelter. He just wasn't sure he wanted to share it with anyone out there. There was too much at stake as far as he was concerned, namely the safety of his daughter. "And I'm sorry to say, but women tend to avoid me when I'm out there. I don't blame them, really. There's no law anymore. It's smart of them to not trust anyone."

Hercule nodded his head at that. "Not that you're scary or anything, women tend to avoid strange men on the streets anywhere." He scratched at his head, sighing heavily. He wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, he could understand wanting to look out for one's family. On the other, he felt that this much food, so many warm beds, and clean water shouldn't be kept just among a few people. There was enough food there for the five of them to survive for well over a year. "I just keep wondering how many more people out there are suffering because they don't know where to look for help."

"They aren't our concern right now," Tora insisted. "The only thing we need to worry about is ourselves and finding Eighteen. I can't be worried about everyone else when I'm out there unless they pose a threat. We just need to protect our own." He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered. This was wearing on him, his worry for his wife the only thing consuming his thoughts. He was sick of feeling so damned stressed out and useless. "I just don't have time to be helping strangers right now when I can't even help my own wife." He turned as he heard a door close behind him and his heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on the group of men that stepped into the room.

"Maybe you should concern yourself with helping others," one of the men said and stepped closer, training his gun on the people before him. They were a bunch of big, burly men, rough looking and dirty. He smirked as he looked around at the place. "Nice set up you got here. Look at this," he said gesturing around. "You got lights, heat, running water and food too, I suspect." He looked back at Tora, "Too bad you weren't willing to share."

"Shit," Tora breathed and got to his feet, but froze as the other men raised their guns. He carefully moved Marron to stand behind him and he held up his hands, his mind working quickly. There were seven of them and all were armed. He cursed himself for leaving his guns by the opposite wall in the room. If there was a way to get to them, maybe he could take these guys out. But how he could do that, he didn't know. They stood between him and his weapons. He'd be shot dead before he even made it half way across the room. "Listen, man, I'm just trying to protect my family. It wasn't personal."

"Not personal, huh?" the man repeated, a slight laugh in his voice. "Funny. Calling us a mean bunch of bastards seems kind'a personal to me." He stepped closer and shoved the chair out of the way as Tora took a step back. "Now see, we could've worked something out here if you'd been a little nicer to us. This looks like a big place. We could've kept to ourselves and not bothered ya'll a bit. All you had to do was share some of your food and a few beds. Would that have killed you?"

Hercule stepped forward, throwing his hands up cautiously when they pointed their guns at him. "Listen, fellas. This has been a trying time for all of us. My friend here was looking for his wife, sick with worry. Might not have been thinking straight when he sent you on your way. Let's get you guys some food and water and you can be on your way. No one has to get hurt here. Save it for the aliens."

"Well if it ain't the great Mr. Satan," the man laughed. "A few days ago, I'd have been more inclined to accept your offer there, Champ. But your buddy here done set my mood as far as anyone associated with him. And he's right. Why should we worry about anyone but our own? I think it's time for you to move on." He paused and licked his lips as he looked at the women sitting there. "Don't worry. They can stay. We'll take good care of them."

Ryan felt bile rise in her throat at the way he looked at them and she got to her feet, moving to step in front of Madeline. "You can go fuck off," she spat and stepped closer to him. "You even think about laying one hand on them and I'll bite your dick off and fuck you in your ear with it."

Tora nearly groaned at Ryan's words, the way she couldn't control her mouth, but the man just laughed as his companions moved closer, surrounding them.

"Oh, she's a feisty one," he laughed. "She should be a lot of fun, huh boys?" He reached out to caress her cheek and she slapped his hand away. Anger crossed his features and he slapped her hard across her face with his free hand.

"Hey! Don't you put your hands on her!" Tora snarled and threw a punch at the guy, knocking him backwards, but froze again as he heard guns clacking, the other men racking the slides on their handguns or cocking the hammers back. He was seeing red, his shoulders shaking in rage. He wasn't about to let these men put their hands on any of them.

"You alright there, Lou?" one of the other men asked and raised his rifle at Tora's head.

Lou got up and wiped at the blood at the corner of his mouth. He looked at the red smear across his hand and gave a chuckle. "Yeah. This bastard hits like a freight train, though," he said before he moved quickly and whipped Tora across the temple with his gun. He sneered down his nose as Tora stumbled, falling to one knee. "Hit me again, motherfucker," he challenged and struck the Saiyan again.

Hercule moved carefully trying to put himself between the men and the women. He cursed himself as he couldn't reach Marron, she was too far away. "You can have the place, but the women come with us. They've done you no harm. You can put those guns away. We aren't going to put up a fight," he lied, hoping they would buy it.

"Nah, I think this guy wants to fight," Lou answered and hit Tora once more, smirking at the dazed look on the Saiyan's face. "Or maybe he wants to watch. It's been a long time since we've enjoyed any female company." He let his eyes linger over Marron for a moment and he smiled. "Now here's a pretty little thing. C'mere, honey. We won't hurt ya. Much." He reached out and grabbed her by her hair and shoved her towards one of the other men.

"No," Tora groaned, pushing himself up. His head swam, his vision blurry. That bastard had hit his temple just right and nearly knocked him out. "No… Let my daughter go." He shook his head with an angry snort, blinking his eyes to clear his vision. "I said let her go!" He got to his feet and lunged at Lou, knocking him flat on his chest, and the gun flew from his hand to slide across the room near the door.

Marron cried out as she was grabbed by her hair, her skin screaming in protest as the large man dug his fingers into her blonde strand, tears springing to her eyes. "DADDY! Help me!" she screamed before she could stop herself, reaching out for Tora as the men dragged her back, ripping at her clothing as she desperately tried to keep herself covered.

Tora's eyes flashed with rage and he pushed himself up on his knees before he grabbed Lou's chin and snapped his neck in one harsh movement. He got to his feet, a feral growl rumbling low in his throat. He stalked towards the man holding his daughter, baring his teeth as the man turned Marron to put her between himself and the angry Saiyan. Tora growled again as the man pressed his gun to her temple, threatening to kill her if Tora didn't back off, but the next second a gunshot sounded from behind Tora and the man looked over, distracted for only an instant. Tora moved quickly and slapped the gun from the man's hand, feeling his control snapping. The anger seemed to consume him and without another thought, he grabbed the man and viciously sank his teeth into his neck before he pulled back, ripping a large chunk of flesh away as blood sprayed from the wound.

Hercule was only stunned for a moment, moving to grab Marron and pull her out of harm's way before he turned and punched another would be rapist in the face, sending him flying back several yards. He growled low in his throat as he stood between the ladies and the man. "You will NOT touch them!" he shouted and charged at the remaining men who dared to think that they could take him on.

Tora quickly grabbed up the gun that had fallen on the floor and turned, blood dripping down his chin as he grinned and shot another. Two others lay dead on the floor and as he watched Hercule attack the remaining straggler, he realized that someone else had entered the building. "Hercule, move!" he shouted and pulled the trigger as Hercule quickly moved aside. He shivered as adrenaline surged through his body and he turned the gun towards the doorway, seeing a figure there in the shadows. "Show yourself!" he demanded. "Do it now!"

Eighteen stepped forward, throwing aside the man she had tackled as if he were a dead weight. And he might have very well been, for all she cared. She stumbled to her feet, feeling exhausted and relieved at the same time. She looked up at her mate, his mouth tainted with the blood of a man who would have raped their little girl. She gave him a smile and fell back to land on her backside. "I've...been looking for you... everywhere," she breathed. Her circuits weren't doing that great, but the men she had followed as well as the power source breathed hope into her form.

"Eighteen," he breathed and dropped the gun, rushing forward to wrap his arms around her. "Oh my god, baby, I've been looking for you, too." He hugged her tightly, barely daring to believe he had her in his arms again. He looked over at Marron and held out his arm for her, pulling her into a crushing hug with her mother when she ran to them. Tears burned his eyes as he held them. His family was finally together again. He wanted to kiss Eighteen, but he didn't dare. Not with the dirty blood of that disgusting man on his mouth. "I was starting to worry that I would never find you."

Eighteen felt tears slipping down her cheeks as she finally had her husband and daughter back in her arms. "I missed you both. Aliens were too close. I had to deviate from… my path a little. I couldn't find you but I never stopped searching." She gave a choked laugh, "When I heard those bastards talking about a rude punk, I followed them, thinking of you."

Hercule smiled at the warm reunion but looked to the corpses on the otherwise pristine floor. "Well, I hate to break up the reunion, but perhaps you'd better move to one to the rooms upstairs. She looks like she could use a good meal and some rest. We'll clean up the mess down here and make sure no one else bothers us tonight."

Tora nodded and stood. "We need to barricade that door," he said. He took Eighteen's hand and pulled her to stand before he looked to Marron. "Be a good girl and fix your mother something to eat." He ruffled her hair and turned to lead Eighteen up the stairs to the room he'd chosen for himself. It was a decent sized room with a small bathroom adjoined to it. "Hold on, baby," he said softly and went to the bathroom, quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth before he came back to her, smiling widely. "That's better," he said and quickly grabbed her up in a passionate kiss.

Eighteen melted into Tora's arms, throwing hers around his neck. "Gods I missed you," she breathed. "For a while I thought you had been captured, but the mark kept giving me hope," she said wearily before she pulled back and looked around. "There... there is power here." She closed her eyes, smiling faintly. "I can feel it in my circuits. It feels good. And dare I ask what that thing is doing downstairs? Hercule Satan? Did he bribe you or something for protection?"

Tora chuckled at her question. "No. He offered his help. He even saved Marron's life when she fell in the river," he answered. "I know he seems like an idiot on television, but in person, he's not so bad. You'd be surprised." He ran his fingers through her hair; he couldn't stop smiling at her. "I've missed you so bad. I was terrified that I'd never find you, that your circuits had shut down completely." He leaned down and sealed his lips around the mark on her neck. "I'm so relieved you're finally here with me, Eighteen."

Eighteen gave up thinking for a moment, leaning into his touch, tilting her head just so he could have better access to it. "I think I might have fallen into a ditch once or twice, no idea how long I laid there. But I always got up, the thought of you and Marron fueled me on," she said softly, kissing at the mark on his neck, sliding her fingers into his hair. "Gods, I have much to tell you. All the things I found out, but I think I need you. Right now or I'll go mad. Please Tora. Please."

Tora winced and squeezed his eyes shut to hear she really had lain in the ditch. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered as his hands went to her shirt, quickly undressing her. "Let me make it up to you." He tossed her clothes aside and knelt before her, running his hands over her skin. His length stirred as he cupped her breasts, massaging them for a moment before he pressed his face between them, pinching and teasing her nipples with his fingers. "Thank the gods you're finally here," he breathed as he licked at her skin, loving the feeling of her in his hands again.

Eighteen tilted her head back, reaching down and pressing her breasts together and moaning at the sensation of him. "I missed you my love," she breathed before she reached for his clothing and began stripping him. "I can tell this place is recharging me a little. Gods, you are magnificent to find it," she said as she tossed his shirt aside and threaded her fingers through his hair. She knew Marron was smart. She would make food, but she would take her time doing it.

"It wasn't my idea," he breathed as he moved to suck at her nipple, twirling his tongue around it before he sucked it harshly. He ran his hands down her sides, squeezing firmly at her hips. "Hercule built this place. A shelter for women and children. But it was empty when we got here." He kissed his way down the flat plane of her stomach, nibbling at her hipbone. "Lay back on the bed, baby. I want to taste you."

Eighteen blinked, pausing as he pulled back from her. Her mind swam with the information. Hercule built this place? She shook her head. "Let's not talk about him right now. All I want is you," she said as she moved to the bed, moaning out as she leaned back against the soft mattress.

Tora kneeled at the end of the bed and grabbed her legs, pulling her closer before he wrapped her legs around his neck. "Gods, you're gorgeous," he purred and leaned down to lightly trace the wet line there, moaning softly at the sweet taste on his tongue. He sealed his lips around her, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub there before he plunged his tongue deep into her sex and moaned again.

Eighteen cried out and bucked up into him, feeling his tongue delve deeply into her body, drinking her down. "Oh gods, yes. I've miss this. Missed you so much, baby," she cried as she wrapped her legs more firmly around his head, losing herself in the sensations. She had nearly lost her sanity out there. Twice now, she thought she had lost her world, her other half. She would not have survived if that had happened.

Tora moaned, his length throbbing as Eighteen squirmed against him, smearing her essence across his face. "Gods, you taste so good, baby," he purred as he licked and sucked at her. He squeezed at her thigh, his other hand moving to tease the opening to her body. "You should see how good you look like this." He slid two fingers into her, crooking them against a sensitive spot, and sealed his lips around her clit again.

"Gods you are so cheeky," she teased at him as she tugged his hair. "I told you we need to put up a mirror in the bedroom, but you would get off looking at yourself the entire time," she said before she tugged on him forcefully. "Now come up here and give it to me. I've been waiting too long for this."

Tora laughed as he crawled up her body and laid over her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes for a moment. "As soon as we get home, I'll have the whole ceiling tiled in mirrors," he promised as he slid into her soft, wet heat. "Oh gods," he gasped and drove himself forcefully, deeply into her body. He wrapped his tail around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She was so wet and tight on him. A loud moan escaped his throat as he plunged himself into her over and over. "Oh fuck, Eighteen!"

Eighteen gasped out as she was suddenly filled to the brim with her mate's length. "Oh gods yes, baby," she breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist, loving the feeling of his tail around her. It was comforting in a way she never would have guessed and she threw her head back in the pleasure of it all. "Good gods, you are amazing. So good!" she cried out, her mind going numb from the pleasure. "Harder, I don't want to move for a good week after tonight."

Tora panted as he pounded himself into her at a brutal pace, their skin slapping together, both of them crying out. "You're so tight, baby," he purred in her ear. "So hot on my cock. Gods, I just want to fuck you over and over again." He groaned and sucked at her breast again, biting at her nipple. "You make my cock so hard." He ached for release, his length throbbing within her as he plunged himself harder into her willing body. "Fuck, you are so sexy."

Eighteen roared out her pleasure, leaning up and sealing her lips around the mating mark on his neck, her hands going around him to squeeze at the base of his tail in time with his thrusts. She could feel her own orgasm bubbling up, rising towards completion and she wanted her mate to feel the same, to come when she came. "Gods yes, right there! Right there!" she cried out as she squeezed her muscles around him, proud and happy to take all that he gave her and more. "Come with me baby!"

Tora shouted in pleasure as she stroked his tail, a violent shudder racing through his body. He thrust faster into her, panting heavily. "Oh fuck… Eighteen! I'm coming!" he cried as his cock swelled and poured into her body. His eyes rolled in his head as he felt her clench around him, her body milking him dry, and a roar ripped from his throat as he slammed himself home, riding out the intense orgasm.

Eighteen came moments later, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her circuits shorting out for the briefest of moments. She came spiraling back down to herself, breathing out through her nose as she looked up at the ceiling, Tora's comforting weight resting over her. She could tell he was exhausted, not physically, but mentally. She felt it too. The strain of her time away from him and her daughter had nearly driven her mad. She didn't know how she had survived.

Tora propped himself over her on his elbows, seeing the far off look in her eyes. He sighed and rested his chin on her chest. "Circuits still aren't perfect, are they, babe?" he asked. "You seem better now that you're here, though. At least there's power here your computer can draw from a bit. It'll be better for us here. You'll see." He slid his fingers into her hair and drew his thumb across her cheekbone affectionately. "We can stay here. We can survive here. We don't have to worry about the outside world anymore."

Eighteen leaned against his hand. "Don't worry about me. I've just been away from a good source of energy for a while. Being here a few days should get me back to normal or as close to normal as I can get right now. Unless of course, you insist on shorting me out like that again. But you won't get any complaints from me about that."

Tora chuckled. "Don't tempt me. I'll barricade us in here until the end of the world if I can get away with it." He nuzzled her breast, taking comfort in the feel of her soft skin. "You wouldn't believe how worried I've been. I kept thinking the worst, that you were laying helpless somewhere and I'd never find you. The whole world's gone mad. The people out there are ruthless, like they just have free reign to do whatever they want because there's no law left." He paused and leaned his forehead on her breastbone, sighing deeply through his nose. "I never thought I'd fear for our lives from the humans."

"You know, not all of them out there are like that. There are families just like ours that are out there, cold, hungry, afraid. There are parents out there who fear for their children because they don't know where their next meal is coming from, afraid because the number of people who are out there are those they can't trust at all. This place is more than adequate, Tora. Running water, food, shelter? It's going to be winter before you know it."

He thought about her words, about how he would feel if it was his family out there. It seemed like the right thing to do, to bring in others who were in need, but still he was reluctant. "How do we know who to trust, Eighteen? What if we accidentally let in someone like those men that just attacked us? I can't sleep with one eye open all the time, worrying about you and Marron. I know there seems like plenty of food here right now, but who knows how long this invasion is going to last. It will run out eventually. The more mouths we have to feed, the faster it's going to go. I just don't want something to happen to you or Marron."

Eighteen chuckled and rolled to her side, curling up against him. She ran her fingers over his chest, tracing the chiseled muscles there. "There you go, thinking about us and giving me those warm gooey feelings again. I should check my circuitry and make sure something hasn't melted in there," she said, moving to press a kiss to his shoulder. "You are a skilled hunter, loathe as I will be to admit it. You can easily go out and catch something just for us if you are worried. As for the kind of people to let in here, I doubt there will be many that want to cross you." She rolled her eyes, "Or the champ. Still not sold on him. Not to mention, if we help these people out, they will help us out. More eyes to keep watch for the aliens."

"Alright. We'll talk to Hercule about it. Maybe you're right. People need a safe place to go before winter hits. I can't imagine being out in the cold weather like that," he said and gave a violent shiver as he thought about it. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over their heads, smiling playfully at her. "Now you have to lay here and keep me warm," he said and wrapped her up in his arms, a purr issuing from his throat. "Gods, it's so good to hold you again. This is where we're going to spend the whole winter. Right here, hiding under the covers."

Eighteen giggled and let him cuddle up next to her. It felt good to be back in his arms, too. She reached down and caught his tail between her hands, letting her fingers slide through the silky fur there. "Gods I almost thought I wasn't going to see you or Marron again. I think, when I was laying there in the ditch, Krillin came to see me. Could have been my circuits malfunctioning, but he told me to get up off my bum and keep looking for you. I think I tried to swipe at him."

Tora laughed at that. "Well I'm sure he appreciated that," he chuckled. He knew better than to question it. If Eighteen thought she'd seen Krillin, then he knew that her late husband's spirit had to have visited her. He rested his forehead against hers, rubbing her nose with his own. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner, sweetheart. I hate the thought of you laying out there like that. I wish I could've prevented that from happening to you." He kissed softly at her lips, his eyes falling closed for a moment before he pulled back and grinned at her. "So you think Marron's got something ready for us to eat? I'm starvin'."

Eighteen smiled back at him, kissing his lips and snuggling deeper into the soft mattress and his side. "Mm, probably. I suppose we should go see what she made us. And then I think I want to sleep for a week, now that I know both of you are safe," she said, fighting a yawn. "Oh but a shower would be really nice too. Okay. We eat, then I'll sleep and you are going to wash me up while I'm sleeping." She forced herself to sit up, groaning in protest.

Tora laughed. "I'd love to help you clean up," he said as he got up and pulled her to him again, running his hands down her back. "Just so I have an excuse to touch every - single - inch of your body." He sealed his lips around her mark and gave it a long, hard suck, smirking as he felt her shiver. "Now c'mon, doll. Let's go eat," he said with a wink, snickering as she pulled a face and slapped his arm. He couldn't help teasing her. He was so happy to know that his wife was finally back with him, safe and sound.

"Tease," she muttered as she dressed. "I need new clothes. These rags have seen their last days. It's killing me right now to put them on again. I'd wear…"She trailed off and gave Tora a look before she disappeared into the bathroom, giving a happy shout as she saw the bathrobe hanging there. She quickly tossed her clothes out and pulled on the plush, warm robe. "That's an improvement at least," she said as she came back out and leaned against Tora. "So, the world must be ending if you don't think Mr. Satan is that bad."

Tora laughed as he pulled on his jeans, not bothering with his shirt since it was ruined, covered in blood. "Yeah, well, he kept me and Marron fed, helped keep watch at night, and pulled Marron from the river when she fell in. Really, Eighteen, don't be so harsh on him. He saved our daughter from drowning and hasn't asked for anything in return. He's not like the person you see on TV or at the matches. He's a pretty decent guy. I trust him," he said as he led the way back downstairs. He was surprised to see that the main room had been cleaned, the floor scrubbed of any trace of those men. "Wow. How long were we up there?" he asked with a laugh as he scratched at the base of his ponytail. He shrugged and continued on toward the kitchen. "And the girls with him are nice, too. Well, if you can ignore Ryan's mouth, that is."

Hercule chuckled and stuck his head out of the kitchen. "That's easier said than done! Ow! Hey!" He looked back at Ryan who had thumped the back of his head. "Come on in. Marron and Madeline are nearly finished with dinner and I made coffee! Figured you both could use a cup," he said as he poured two mugs to the brim and passed them off, inclining his head towards Eighteen. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am. Tora here hasn't stopped looking for you since we met up with him."

Eighteen nodded, smiling over at her daughter. "Seems I owe you a bit for saving my little girl and keeping this lug out of trouble then?" She wasn't sure how to act around him. He was certainly not what she'd expected and she looked down at the coffee, but could find nothing wrong with it. The fragrant aroma just made her stomach rumble and she carefully sipped at the hot liquid, letting out a soft groan of appreciation as she let Tora lead her over to the table. "Gods, I've missed this stuff."

"I can tell, grumpy butt," he teased her. "Hercule, get a whole pot of this stuff for her, would ya?" He snickered as he sat down and sipped at his own cup. The smile on his face just wouldn't go away as he watched his beautiful wife. "I'm so happy you're here," he said in a low voice and reached out to squeeze her hand. He sat back as Marron and Madeline brought over the food and he grabbed Marron, planting a firm kiss to her forehead. "So, ah, Eighteen and I had a talk," he said to Hercule as the other man sat down across from him.

"I don't think ya'll were talking up there," Ryan teased. "If you were, that was a VERY enthusiastic talk." She snickered, but yelped a second later as Madeline smacked her. "WHAAAAT?"

Tora shook his head. "Anyway," he said firmly, "Eighteen thinks we should try to take in anyone who needs help. Like you said, we're set up here to do it. We just have to figure out a system of some sort to make sure we don't take in anyone like those guys."

Hercule raised an eyebrow at Eighteen. "Been trying to tell your husband that for a while, but he didn't want to hear about it until you were here with us out of harm's way. Can't say I blame him though. I understand too well about the safety of family," he said as he spared a look at Madeline and Ryan. He looked back at Tora and nodded, "And you made your point that we do need to watch who we get in here. We don't want another mess with people like those that tried to come in here." His eyes flashed with anger, "I won't stand for it. But the question is, how do we screen the people who come here?"

Tora thought about it for a long moment. How were they supposed to know who to trust and who not to? "Man, I'm not sure if I'm the right one to answer that," he finally said after a minute. "I'm not used to trusting people, ya know? Not after the way things happened with my crew all those years ago when we came here." He waved off the questioning looks. "Doesn't matter now." He leaned his elbows on the table and folded his hands as he thought about it. "Anyone wanting to come here would have to agree to being searched for weapons. Keep them sort of isolated at first, maybe? At least until we can make sure they're good people. Shit, I don't know," he muttered and rubbed at his forehead. He couldn't even trust himself to make a good decision.

Hercule nodded. "I think I could agree to that. But we should be aware that weapons alone don't make a person dangerous. They help, but you know, people like you and me. We don't need the guns to do some serious harm to people. Maybe we just keep an eye out for families in need," he said as he scratched his head before he turned his attention to the food, trying to think out the problem.

"Yeah, I know. And that's what worries me. If someone intends to do harm, they'll do it, armed or not. People who fail to realize that have a false sense of security. I don't want that, either," he muttered. "People might not want to come here if they think we're some kind of dictators, not letting them protect themselves." He tapped the tabletop with his fingers as he thought about it some more. "Alright, how about this? Anyone who needs help is welcome here. We let them in, but we have rules. We can work out the details of that later, but as long as everyone abides by the rules, no one gets tossed out on their rear. They don't play nice, though, and we'll deal with them as the situation calls for it."

Ryan paused in her eating. "And how do we do that? Deal with them, I mean. And who enforces the rules?" she asked. "I volunteer. Me and Hercule can handle most people if they ain't got a damn gun in our face while we're unarmed. And you and your wife can, too. I think between the four of us, we could keep an eye on everyone. I can't imagine that many people will show up. There's so few of them out there now anyway."

Eighteen considered the plan for a moment as she looked at them. It was true, she supposed, that now since power levels were null and void, that Hercule might just be one of the top fighters left on the planet. She remembered seeing Ryan at the tournament before; she was more than capable of herself. "That can work. Any sign of trouble and we toss them. The sincere ones who need shelter and food will play along. It should work."

"Alright then," Tora said. "In a few days, I guess I can go back out and start searching for people who need help. Hopefully word will get around to the right people without the aliens hearing about this place." He was still nervous about the plan, but Hercule and Eighteen were right. It wasn't right of them to hide away in this place while others out there suffered. If he couldn't go and fight the aliens himself, at least he could help others in their time of need. He took Eighteen's hand again and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "You're right. This is the right thing to do."

Eighteen smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze before she turned her attentions back to dinner, giving her daughter a wink. "Who's been teaching you how to cook? This is really good," she said reaching out and cupping her daughter's cheek, leaning over and giving her a kiss on her forehead. She felt better now that everything was dying down. With the danger gone for the moment and warm food in her belly, she started to feel her eyelids droop. "I'm sorry. I'm terrible company at the moment."

Tora rubbed her back with his hand as he quickly ate the food in front of him. "She's just worn out," he said and gave his mate a concerned look. He polished off his coffee and gave the rest of them a sheepish smile. "Sorry to eat and run, but I think I need to get her upstairs so she can rest. If you all need anything, you know where my room is." He got to his feet and kissed the top of Marron's head. "Thanks for the food, Little One," he said before he looked over at Madeline. "Delicious, as always," he smiled. He gathered Eighteen up in his arms, cradling her against his chest. "C'mon, darlin'. Let's put you to bed."

Eighteen didn't even bother to protest, letting herself sink back down into the plush robe, in his arms. She turned her head against his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. "Gods, I missed you," she murmured, "I can't decide if I want to sleep in the bed, or on top of the generator," she half teased. "But I think it's high time I slept in a real bed again." After a moment she looked up at him, "I'm proud of you. Keeping our girl safe and now agreeing to help people."

He smiled at her as he carried her up the stairs and back into the bedroom. "Of course I kept Marron safe. You know I'd give my life to protect her if I had to," he said and laid her down on the bed before he crawled in next to her. "I just hope we're doing the right thing. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you or her." He pulled her closer so her back was flush against his chest and began to run his fingers through her blonde hair. "You get some rest and when you wake up, we'll take a long, hot shower. How's that sound?"

Eighteen murmured her agreement. "You've done good, Tora," she said through a yawn. "I think you can handle whatever comes next. I'm sure the worst is far from over. All we have to do now is surround ourselves with the best people and prepare for the unexpected."


	23. Generosity

"Rowan, look! I can see Grandpa's cabin!" Scarlett cried excitedly and pointed. "Oh my god, I'm so hungry. You think Sabriena will feed us? I bet they've still got tons of food. And that big fireplace! We won't have to freeze at night anymore!" Happy tears burned the corners of her eyes as she urged her horse forward. She leaned back in the saddle as they traipsed down the mountain and wiped at her face. After traveling for so long with her brother, narrowly escaping capture by the aliens a couple times along the road, and feeling like she was starving to death, Scarlett thought that the cabin was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen in her life.

She lost sight of it as they neared the foot of the mountain, but it didn't discourage her in the least. She knew these woods now and knew exactly where the cabin was. With a loud cry, she slammed her heels into her horse's sides and took out at a gallop through the trees. "C'mon, Rowan! Keep up!" she called over her shoulder. She was impressed with how much his riding skills had improved since they first set out on this journey.

She nearly screamed for joy when their horses crossed the barrier onto Tien's land. It felt safe there, calming, and even though she wasn't sure if the barrier could still hide them from the world, she knew she was safe as long as she was with her grandfather.

It was cold this far north, especially here near the end of October. She and Rowan had spent many nights shivering in the tent and she looked forward to the warmth of the cabin, even if she had to sleep on the floor. She didn't care at that point.

"Grandpa!" she called as they broke free of the trees and caught sight of Tien chopping wood in front of the house while Goku stacked the pieces one-handed, both of them wrapped in their cloaks. "Grandpa!"

Rowan had never seen such a happier sight in his life. He never knew that he could be sore in a few of the places on his body that he was. He was fairly certain he would never feel his backside properly ever again. At least he could say that Jasper and himself were finally getting along, though under his breath he still muttered his annoyance. His hunger though, they were at the very end of their rations and he longed for something other than canned food. He watched as his grandpa turned, surprise evident on his face.

"Scarlett! Rowan!" Goku cried as he dashed over to them, he caught Scarlett as she slid off the saddle, his eyes widening at how boney she felt. He looked over at Rowan and he could see that he was in no better state. "Oh gods, did you both ride the whole way out here?" He looked behind them. "Are your father and mother with you both?" he asked, his heart pounding. He would be lying if he hadn't been fretting over them all.

Scarlett hugged him tightly, fighting the tears of relief in her eyes. "No," she choked out. "Mom and Dad were taken by the aliens. They told us to hide and they turned themselves in to protect us. I don't know where they took them. We packed up as soon as the aliens were gone and rode here as fast as we could." She pressed her face into his shirt, breathing in the familiar scent of him and the cabin. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. I wish I knew where they were."

Goku frowned and hugged her tighter. That was the last thing he wanted to hear; that his son and daughter-in-law were in trouble. But still, he was thankful that his grandchildren were now all safe and accounted for at his home.

Tien felt his heart sink at that. If Gohan and Lindsey were in trouble, he knew Goku would want to go after them. This wasn't going to be good. "I'll let Sabriena know you're here," he said to Scarlett and Rowan. "I'll have her fix you something to eat. You both look a little skinny." He disappeared into the cabin, hollering for his wife.

Rowan slid off his horse, groaning as he fell to the ground on his knees. "I am not riding one of these beasts for a great while after this is over. I can't feel anything in the lower half of my body," he said as he looked up at his grandpa, smiling at him sadly, "I wish we knew where Mom and Dad are. Apparently the villagers gave us up, told the aliens about our tails," he said as he lifted his up, flicking it back and forth through the air. "They seemed intent on catching us though. I was surprised how far they followed us."

Scarlett looked up at Goku, her eyes hopeful. "Can any of you still fly or use your energy? We can't. Mom couldn't even use magick anymore. Right after the blackout, everything just seemed to stop," she said. "We could've been here weeks ago if we could still fly. It took us a month to travel this far!"

Goku shook his head, wincing as he remembered his broken wrist. "We've lost our powers too. Goten, Paige and Alice are here as well. They can't use their powers either, but it seems as though Alice can still listen to the world and hear people's thoughts. She's been working on training herself to extend her reach so she can communicate with the others who aren't here." He scratched the back of his head, looking over his shoulder at the cabin. He didn't want to say anything, they were more than welcome to be there, but with so many Saiyan's in one house, food was going to quickly become a problem. "Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here."

Sabriena shook her head as she banged around the kitchen, but gave the kids a warm smile when they came in the house. "Glad you guys made it here," she said before she turned back to the stove. She didn't know what she was going to do. They were low on their food as it was and Tien was having a hard time bringing in game. It seemed that whatever was affecting their energy was starting to affect the rest of the living things on the earth as well. She stirred the big pot on her cast iron stove and looked over at them. "What do you guys want to eat? We have soup. Or… soup."

Rowan let himself sink into one of the chairs at the table, waving to Goten and Paige who were in the grandparents' bed. "Soup is fine. Perfect for such a cold day," he said as he looked over to the fire place, blinking at the rooster that was nested in a box near the flames. "Uh, is that thing pre-warming or what?"

Goku laughed. "No, he's in for the winter. He goes out during the day occasionally, but not too much. He likes it in here! He isn't for eating," he said sternly before he went over to the rooster and scratched his head, giving Sabriena an untrusting look.

"Here, chicken, chicken, chicken," Sabriena called, crooking her finger at the rooster as she grabbed a cleaver off the wall. She threw her head back and laughed at the scowl on Goku's face. "Oh, c'mon. I was teasing. That was funny," she pouted and put the big knife back.

Tien snorted and shook his head. "Don't let your grandpa fool you. He hates the cold so much, he couldn't stand to see his favorite pet out in it either," he said to Rowan. He went to the fireplace and threw a couple more logs in. "It really is getting cold out there, though. I was hoping the warm weather would've lasted a little longer. I can't believe you kids came all that way on horseback."

"Scarlett! Rowan!" Phoenix cried as he jumped over the railing of the loft and landed with a loud bang on the hardwood floor. He hugged his brother and sister, happy to see that they were okay. "No Mom and Dad?" he asked sadly and his heart sank when they shook their heads and explained what happened. His shoulders slumped and he plopped himself down in a chair at the table. "I wonder who else they've caught. We can't just leave them there!"

Goku stood up and nodded. "Don't worry. We aren't going to leave them there. I just wish we knew more about this whole thing so we wouldn't have to run in blindly. Plus…" He trailed off as he shared a look with Sabriena and Tien, "I don't think we have enough food to make it back to the city. We would starve before we even had a chance to free them," he reluctantly said and rubbed the back of his head. He wanted to go to his son, to his daughter, but he knew that without knowing more about what he was getting into, the situation was too dangerous and he could possibly make it worse instead of better. He had to trust them, to know that he had trained them well enough to handle themselves until he could come up with a game plan to help.

Paige groaned from the bed, rubbing her swollen belly. "It's not my fault I'm eating for three hundred. I blame this thing inside of me," she said as she pushed herself up. "Goten, help me to the bathroom, I have to go again. I swear this thing is kicking my bladder on purpose."

Goten sat up and quickly got out of the bed, then pulled her to stand. He shivered at the loss of heat and quickly grabbed his father's cloak and slung it around Paige's shoulders, snickering at Goku's cry of protest. "She'll give it back," he laughed, then grabbed Tien's cloak for himself and led Paige outside towards the outhouse.

"He's worse than you are," Tien accused, narrowing his eyes at Goku before he helped Sabriena bring out bowls of soup. He frowned at the look on Phoenix's face, the determination he could see settling in there. "Phoenix," he said in a warning tone, "You stop that. You can't go after them right now. We have no idea where they've been taken, you don't have the supplies to make it there even if you did. Your parents are smart. They're trained fighters. They'll be alright."

Phoenix huffed at his words and stirred his soup with his spoon. "This whole thing is stupid," he muttered and leaned his cheek on his fist. "We took out Orion and Antonia on our own; these stupid aliens shouldn't be too tough. Let me and Goten go take care of it! We could kick their asses and be back before the weekend."

Goku reached out and fluffed Phoenix's hair. "If we could do that, it would be done already and we wouldn't have to worry. Something else is going on that we don't understand. It's a little suspicious don't you think? The aliens come at the exact time the power goes out, at a time when we are less likely to fight back?" He shook his head.

"But that's Mom and Dad!" Phoenix argued. "I can't just sit around here while I know they're in trouble!"

"You don't know that they're in trouble, though, Phoenix," Tien said. "But if you go out there, it's more than likely that you WILL end up in trouble. And your parents would never let us hear the end of it. You should've heard how much crap Goku caught from everyone for letting you and Goten go after Antonia. And that was when you both could still use your energy. I hate to say it, but I think this situation is even more dangerous. Especially since Alice doesn't have her powers. We don't know if the dragonballs will still work or not."

"They will work, but if you were to use them now, it would most likely kill me. The energy needed to summon them, would drain my life force," Alice said quietly as she came down from the loft, giving Scarlett a small smile before she went to sit by the fire. She reached out her hand, stroking the back of the rooster, listening to it cluck quietly at her. "The world is starting to strain," she said in a pained voice, "Whatever the aliens are doing to it, it's finally starting to wear at it. Like the rock the waves of the ocean beat mercilessly, with each pass, more and more is worn away."

Phoenix rolled his eyes at her. Did she have to be so damn cryptic all the time? "So then what do we do? Sit around and just wait for the world to fix itself?" He huffed and looked down at his soup again when Alice just continued to stare into the fire with a somber expression on her face. He was tired of her being so serious all the time, always with a faraway stare in her eyes. Even Dende hadn't been so melancholy. "So if we need the dragonballs to wish someone back now, it would kill you instead? Fat lotta good that does anyone," he grumbled.

Alice looked over at Phoenix, a sober expression on her face before she turned back to the fire. She opened her arms as the rooster climbed into her lap instead and she hugged it tightly. Her chest felt tight, as if the world were trying to squeeze the very breath from her. If her life was needed, she would give it up. Otherwise, she felt so useless and Phoenix's countless hounding and doubt was starting to wear on her mind greatly. She was pretty useless, as he said. She only wished there was more she could do.

"Come on, everyone just stop and enjoy your food," Sabriena said as she set more bowls on the table. "Right now, let's just be glad that Rowan and Scarlett made it here. We'll worry about the rest later." She could see the exhaustion in Alice's eyes, both physical and emotional. She figured anyone had to be pretty damn worn out to hug a chicken for comfort. "Here, honey," she said gently and held out a bowl of soup to Alice. "You still need to eat, too." She ruffled Alice's hair as the half-Namek took the bowl.

Sabriena sighed as everyone settled in at the table. She watched them eat, refilling bowls as they were emptied, bringing out more bread to try to fill their stomachs. She added a bit more water to the soup, trying to stretch it out. She cringed when she heard Tien call for her. "Yeah?" she asked and stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to eat, honey?" he asked, realizing he hadn't seen her sit down to eat a bite yet. In fact, he couldn't remember her eating lunch either, now that he thought about it. "You don't have to wait on everyone hand and foot. Get yourself a bowl and come sit down."

"I'm okay," she lied with a smile. "I've been sneaking bites while I was cooking and bringing you guys your dinner. I'm actually pretty full." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. She'd dunked a slice of bread in the soup earlier and eaten that. It was something at least and she wanted to make sure the Saiyans had plenty to eat. If there was anything left once they were full, she told herself she would eat that. But her body didn't demand as much fuel as theirs and she figured she could skip a meal or two here or there. "Really. Ya'll go ahead and eat. I might nibble on something else here in a bit, but I'm good."

"Alright," he said skeptically, not wanting to argue in front of the kids. He gave her a look that clearly said they'd discuss the matter later, and finished off his dinner. His stomach gave a nervous squirm as he realized they now had five Saiyans to feed. Six, if you counted the unborn baby which was causing Paige to nearly keep pace with Goku as she ate. And although the grandkids weren't full blooded, they certainly ate like they were. He ran a hand over his face and gave a look to Sabriena, which she returned to him before she disappeared into her kitchen once more.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom!" Goten called out as he finished eating. He snickered as he watched Paige continue to eat, and slid her some more bread. "Feed that baby," he teased and kissed her cheek. He felt bad that his parents were sleeping on the floor, but Goku insisted he didn't mind because he got to sleep closer to the fire. He and Paige had spent a lot of time laying in his parents' bed; whatever was sapping their energy was really taking a toll on her. The baby was already drawing a lot of her energy as it was. He smiled at the sleepy look on her face when she finally pushed her empty bowl away. Without a word, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed to curl up with her.

Tien picked up the bags Scarlett and Rowan had with them and carried them up to the loft where he made beds on the floor for them with their sleeping bags and some extra blankets. "Alright, there's plenty of places to sleep for everyone," he said as he climbed back down. He looked at the twins for a moment. They both looked tired and dirty, but at least they were well fed. "It's a little too cold to use the shower out there, but the hot tub has fresh water in it. You can build a fire under it and get cleaned up if you want. Phoenix, go help them. And put the horses in the barn while you're out there, please."

"Sure thing," Phoenix said and got up with the twins to walk outside, Rowan asking about the bandage on Phoenix's arm and Scarlett chattering away about their own adventure to get to the cabin.

Tien shared a look with Goku. "I think we need to talk with the wife," he said.

Goku nodded, watching his grandchildren through the window for a moment. He sighed and nodded, sparing a look at the rooster. "I have a feeling I won't like where this is going. But you know, in the long run, one chicken isn't going to make much difference. I'm too attached to him as is," he said as he led the way into the kitchen where Sabriena was tiding up. "You gave up your food so they could eat. Don't think Tien and I didn't see."

Sabriena sighed as she wiped down her work table. "Yeah, I did," she admitted. She dropped the towel on the table and turned to her husbands, planting her hand on her hip. "Was that wrong of me? Rowan and Scarlett looked like they hadn't had a proper meal in ages. It was just one meal. If I do without so they can eat, well then, so be it."

"Are we really that low on food already?" Tien asked in a disappointed tone. He'd hoped they'd done a little better with their harvest. But truth be told, they weren't used to feeding so many people all the time. "Surely we can't be out."

"We're not out, but we're low," she answered honestly. "I'm trying to stretch it as far as I can. I don't know what happened this year. The garden was good and then all of a sudden, it's like the plants just started dying off. We didn't get nearly as much as we did last year. You're gonna have to bring in some game, Tien. I know you said the hunting isn't very good right now, but we have to do something." She rubbed at her forehead. "I'm glad they're here and they're safe. But I don't know what to do."

Goku frowned and rubbed at the back of his neck. They had enough trouble when it had just been him, but somehow they brought in enough food to keep them happy during the winter. Now with the added hunger of even more Saiyans, the task seemed daunting. The whole world was going to pieces and now he couldn't even keep his own children and grandchildren from starving.

"I'll go out first thing in the morning and hunt," Tien said. "I'll take Goten with me. Between the two of us, surely we can bring back something. We'll just have to go out every day. I don't know what else we can do. It's not like we can go to the store now or anything. We've got Scarlett and Rowan here to help with chores, so they can pick up some slack while Goten and I hunt. We'll be okay." He rubbed at his husband's back, trying to ease his worry. "Don't stress. We'll be fine." He looked pointedly at Sabriena. "And you. No more skipping meals."

Sabriena pressed her lips thin and sighed through her nose. "Alright. I'll figure out a way to stretch the food a bit more. I'll try not to skip any more meals if I can help it. But they need it more than I do, so if we end up running any lower, I don't want to hear it from either of you," she answered firmly and grabbed up her rag to wipe down her stovetop. "There we go. Good enough." She brushed her hands off and smiled at her husbands. "Alright, I'll help Tien carry in some more firewood if you'll go feed the chickens, Goku," she said. "And don't worry. No matter how bad it gets, I won't put the rooster in the frying pan."

Goku smiled at that and leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to his wife's lips before he turned and gave Tien's rear a good swat. "Alright, if you two aren't worried, then I won't worry either. We will get by. We always have," he said with a bit more cheer in his voice. He exited the kitchen, only to find Goten's shining eyes looking at him from the bed. "Hey kiddo. Don't you worry. We'll get enough food to feed you and everyone. Don't worry."

Goten sat up a bit more, scrubbing at his eyes. "I should've thought about that before I brought everyone here. I'm sorry, Dad," he said in a soft voice. "It's just that I've always felt so safe here, you know? All I was thinking about was Paige and the baby. I'll help with the hunting, bring in as much as I can. I don't want to see anyone go hungry. Especially not Mom. Not after all she's done for me." He sighed and looked down at Paige as she slept and tucked a long piece of hair behind her pointed ear. "I'm so worried about everyone. About her parents, about Gohan. I wish I could do more."

Goku smiled at his son and walked over to him, ruffling his hair. "Hey, don't you worry. The only thing you should be worried about is your mate and that little baby she's got with her. Leave us to worry about the rest. You are right, you know. This has always been a safe place. Whatever those aliens are doing, it's throwing the world off balance. Hopefully, the world will put itself back into balance before long."

* * *

><p>Sabriena's heart sank when Tien and Goten returned home several days in a row with empty hands. Tien seemed to think that other people might've been hunting in the forest surrounding his land, that it was driving down the animal populations or that the animals were being affected by the same thing that was affecting their own energy. Either way, it made for poor hunting. She could see the disappointment in his eyes, could feel his emotions through the bond they shared. He felt that he wasn't providing for their family and it bothered him; she could feel it.<p>

Phoenix and Rowan were able to catch a few fish in the river, but even they were small. Sabriena really began to worry then. All of her canned preserves were nearly gone. They'd long since run out of coffee and sugar. Her only saving grace was the milk from the goats and the cow along with the few paltry eggs she managed to get from the chickens each day.

She was excited the next day when they returned home with a couple of rabbits in hand. It wasn't much, but it was at least something. She opened the last bag of flour and gathered the few eggs from the coop to make a batch of pasta, then shredded the little bit of rabbit meat to spread it out as best she could. It was better than nothing.

"Sorry it isn't more," she said softly as she set the food on the table and sat down in her chair. She rubbed at her face. She didn't know what to do. After this, there would be nearly nothing for the next day. Some bread and eggs would be about all that was left.

Goku could feel the strain in the air as he watched Sabriena serve the meal she could. It was an appetizer for to a Saiyan, but it was all that they had. He rubbed at his head, trying to figure it out; it was as if the enemy really was trying to force everyone to come to them and their promises of food and shelter. He went over to stand next to his husband as he watched the kids and grandkids eat up. "Paige is going to need more food than this," he said quietly. He didn't want to think what would happen to the unborn child if she didn't get enough food. He closed his eyes as he thought about how emaciated the baby would be born, if it would be alive at all.

Tien took hold of Goku's hand that rested on his shoulder. "You all need more than this," he answered, feeling lower than low for not providing better for his family. "I'm sorry, Goku," he whispered. There had to be another way to get some more food. "Maybe I should try to go to the store in that little town over the ridge," he said. "They might still be open if the aliens haven't come this far north. I could do some trading with the owner there like I usually do. If I took one of the horses we have here now, it wouldn't be too far of a journey. I could do it." He squeezed Goku's hand and turned his face slightly to press a kiss to his knuckles. He wanted to ask Goku to come with him, but he knew his husband would be needed there at the cabin. Plus, his wrist was nearly healed and he didn't need to get into trouble or get thrown from a damn horse when he was so close to being good as new.

Goku leaned against Tien, sighing out heavily. "I suppose we don't have much choice, do we? What if the trader is out of food though? You'll make that journey for nothing," he said sadly. "I can't imagine that there are many places left that do have food. I mean, people need to eat. It's the first thing to go."

Alice lifted her head from her plate of pasta, suddenly looking out towards the door as an odd sound met her long ears. "Someone is coming," she said quietly, looking to the others. There was a presence in the air she couldn't place, but something was definitely out there. "I am not sure who or what it is. I am having trouble reading their thoughts."

Tien immediately got to his feet as Goten did the same. "Everyone stay inside," he commanded and grabbed up his bow. He nodded to his son as they stepped outside, his eyes scanning the tree line. He wished they'd had a little more daylight to help him see, but the sun had just sank behind the mountain ridge. "Careful," he said in a low voice. "I still don't know if the barrier is up or not. It could be anyone out there."

Goten held his bow ready as a strange sound met his ears. Movement in the trees caught his eye and he raised his bow, training it on the huge wagon that emerged. His eyes went wide when he recognized the driver. "Nadia?!" he cried and lowered his bow. A huge grin split his face as two more wagons appeared behind her, each being driven by Faelon and Enelya. "What in the world are you guys doing here?"

Nadia gave him a fanged grin and pulled the wagon to a stop, hopping off gracefully. "Faelon has been nosy as of late. After the entire world has gone to high hell, he started looking in on you and your situation to see if you would know anything. We noticed your state of distress. Both Dracula and the king of the elves have decided to aid your plight after what you have done for us. We noticed you were in need of food. As you know, vampires don't much care for the stuff, but you friended one of the few vampires who makes his subjects slave away all day in a hot kitchen."

Enelya smiled at the shocked expressions on their faces as Phoenix appeared outside with Goku not far behind. "As far as I am concerned, I owe you a life debt for wishing me back to this world. I would not be here were it not for you. If there is anything else you require, do not hesitate to ask. Now, I believe Dracula sent over some hot dishes. We should get those inside first."

Nadia grinned and nodded, "Roast boar and apples. He also has sent a few casks of that brandy you enjoyed so much on your first visit to the castle."

Goten gave a roar of delight and rushed forward to hug his friends. "Thank the gods for you all!" he cried. "I honestly thought we were going to starve." His stomach grumbled loudly as the smell of food hit his nose and he bit his bottom lip and moaned as he eagerly took dishes from Nadia's hands and carried them into the cabin, announcing loudly that the real dinner was served.

Phoenix took the rest of the hot dishes inside, practically skipping with joy. "Who'd have thought that being friends with a vampire would actually SAVE our lives?" he asked loudly and looked back out the door to shoot a wink at Nadia. Now that he thought about it, he realized he'd actually missed her company since they'd gone on their adventure. "I know you just saved our asses, but you're still getting pounced on before you leave. I have to. It's, like, the law or something."

Nadia chuckled and thumbed towards Faelon. "You'll have to take it up with the mate before you do that. But I'm sure the fiend won't stop you," she said as she followed them into the cabin, "My, my, this really is a full house, isn't it?" She smiled as she saw Paige. "Well, look at you. You're looking radiant."

Paige laughed, "Pfft, Isn't that like the law? Everyone has to kiss up to the pregnant woman lest you face her wrath. Come here you crazy vampire!" She held her arms open and drew the woman into a tight hug. "Thank the gods you are here. I think the little tyke was getting ready to eat me from the inside out."

Goku blinked at the new comers, the dishes laden with food. Two large roasted boars barely even fit on the wooden table. "Oh wow. Dracula did all of this for us?!" He smiled, wiping away a stray tear before he picked up Nadia in a one-armed hug and twirled her around. "Thank you! Really! How can we repay you all?"

Nadia laughed as she was put down, looking over at Phoenix. "Guessing this is your grandpa. He acts just like you," she said before she crossed her arms. "No repayment needed. It is what friends do, yes?" she asked in her lightly accented voice before she looked to Sabriena and Tien. "We have a couple wagon loads of food you can store for later. We weren't sure how much, so we just piled everything we could get our hands on into the carts. By the barrel full. We knew how much two Saiyans can eat, but we weren't sure about the full blooded one. You can come look at the supplies and tell us how much more you will need. We have several more boars for slaughter back at the castle if you so desire."

Tien and Sabriena gave each other a dumbfounded look for a moment before Tien seemed to snap out of it. "Uh, wow, yeah, thanks," he said and managed a grin. He looked over his shoulder at the wagons outside and saw Faelon and Enelya starting to unload them. "I'll help them get everything put away. You all go ahead and eat. Just save some for me!" He gave a laugh before he looked at Nadia with all seriousness. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Phoenix sat down at the table and eagerly tore into the food before him. "So how'd ya'll know we were running low?" he asked around a mouthful. "And how'd you get here? We barely made it in Goten's truck. And let me tell you, that was not fun. But here you all are, showing up in wagons looking all prim and proper an' shit." He tore off another bite with his teeth and moaned in appreciation. "Have the aliens affected you or Faelon at all? Cause I tell ya what, it's been a bitch for us."

Nadia crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Have you already forgotten your travels with us?" She dug into her pocket and took out the Arulin'holm and waved it at him. "When we looked in on you through this, we could see how dire your situation was," she said as she watched them eat. "It was easy to load up our wagons and take the portal to here. Thank goodness we killed that spider; she might have caused us some trouble this time around." She tucked the mirror away again. "As for the alien's affecting us, I cannot say. I have not felt a change in myself and our powers seem to remain intact. Our goats and cattle produce less milk each day, our chickens fewer eggs, but that is hardly of concern for a people who do not eat in the conventional manner. Our harvest was plentiful and we have more than enough to see you through the winter, should this charade go on for that long."

Tien frowned as he reentered the cabin with Enelya and Faelon in tow. "So whatever they're doing, it _is_ affecting the animals," he said and felt his heart sink a little, even though he pretty well knew it to be true already. He smirked at Sabriena's eager, questioning look. "They brought us enough to last a month, at least. And that's eating well, not trying to ration it or make it stretch."

Sabriena gave a relieved whimper and let her head thunk to the table. "Thank you," she murmured without looking up. "Thank you all so much. I didn't know what we were going to do. I thought I was going to have to break my promise to my husband and put the rooster in the frying pan." She scrubbed at her face to wipe away the tears she was trying to hide.

Faelon moved further into the cabin to greet Paige, giving her a warm hug. "We have missed you, our friends," he smiled. "My father has sent plenty of supplies for you as well. Between the elves and the vampires, I assure you, you will not hunger this winter. You have done so much for both our families, it is only fair that we do the same for yours."

Paige rubbed at her face, hugging the elf tightly as they were finally all in the cabin. "Gods, we've missed you too. Thank you so much. With the whole world going to hell in a hand basket, it's good to know there are still some people we can count on," she said as she finally pushed her plate back, happily full for the first time in a while.

Goku happily pushed a full plate of the boar and apples towards Tien. "Try some! This stuff is really good! Funny! I never thought vampires would take up cooking. It's definitely not what I think of when I picture those vampires from Halloween!" He frowned. "Guess there's not going to be much of a Halloween this year. Shame." He looked at his grandkids, "I loved taking you guys trick or treating when you were little."

Scarlett suddenly slammed her hand on the table as she finished chewing quickly and swallowed her food down. "I almost forgot!" she cried and dashed up the ladder to the loft. She rummaged in her bag before she climbed back down and showed them the large, leather-bound book in her hands. "I grabbed the spellbook Gramma gave to Mom before we left the house! Halloween is coming soon. Did you say you used a spell in here to see Dende and Rose last year, Paige?" she asked. "Maybe we could see them again. They might be able to tell us more about the aliens. You know, being on the other side and all that. They could probably see the world better than even Alice can right now." She cringed and gave Alice an apologetic look. "Sorry, Alice, I didn't mean anything by that."

Phoenix blinked his eyes at the book. "You mean you actually did something smart for once?" he asked his sister. He threw up his elbow to block her when she smacked at him. "What?! I'm just saying," he snickered.

"I'mma use this book to beat your ass," she growled before she handed it to Paige. "I don't know how to use that thing. But, well, I couldn't just leave it behind," she said quietly and moved to sit back in her own chair, digging into her meal once again.

Paige took the book carefully, setting it in front of her as she ran her hand over the leather bound cover. "I almost forgot," she said. "How long until Halloween?" She opened up the book, turning to the page with the specific spell. "I'd love to bring the old coots back," she said with a smirk. "They are always listening, it seems." She frowned the next moment, "I wonder what kind of information they'll have, good or bad."

"Either way, they wouldn't tell us unless it was something we need to know," Goten said and rubbed at Paige's back as he ate to his heart's content. "And I'm certain they heard you. When they come back, you're so getting smacked for that one." He looked up at the ceiling suddenly, "Dende, Rose, it's all her, I swear it. I've tried to control her, but it's a lost cause." He grinned as the others at the table laughed at his antics; Paige, however, gave him a rather dry look. "I love youuuuu," he snickered and batted his eyes at her.

Nadia laughed at their antics. "All Hallow's eve is in two weeks. If you plan on summoning the first human again, perhaps plan it out this time. Get as much time with them as you can," she suggested. "And don't get bitten by a poisonous spider this time around. He spent half of the night healing your sorry ass."

"Ah, don't worry about her. I wrap her in bubblewrap before she leaves the house now," Goten teased. He sat back and laughed. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't help but to tease you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, still snickering. It felt so good to laugh again, to be surrounded by family and friends with a table full of food.

Faelon smiled at them and moved to take Nadia's hand in his own. "We must visit them more often," he said in a soft voice. "I forgot how much they amuse me." He looked at the table again, the food nearly gone. "It would seem we did a good job estimating how much they would eat. Is there anything else you need that we have forgotten? I know this has been a hard time on your family. If there's any way we can assist you, you have but to ask."

Goku finally pushed back, rubbing a full stomach. He tilted his head, trying to think of anything else they might need and he looked to his mates. "What do you guys think? Is there anything more we could use? Need?" He scratched at his head, but the warm food was making him sleepy and he wanted nothing more to curl up with his mates in front of the fire.

Paige leaned her head back, cracking her neck as she sighed out. "You've done so much. Hopefully we will be able to make it now, but keep an eye on us. You never know when we might need more food. I can't predict what cravings this little one is going to demand next," she teased, "Stay a while. Did you bring coffee?"

Faelon chuckled at her. "As if we would forget," he said and moved to pick up the bag he'd set down next to the front door. "There's plenty here and we placed more in your cellar. We figured-"

"COFFEEEEEEE!" Sabriena cried and snatched the bag from him, cutting off his sentence. She pressed her face to the bag and inhaled deeply, sighing out a moment later. "You are a god," she breathed and hurried into the kitchen to fix a pot.

Goten laughed at the startled look on Faelon's face. "Mom loves her coffee. We've all been a little grumpy without it. You're sure you brought enough?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'll bring more next time," Faelon answered. He composed himself. "So, bring more coffee. Any other requests?"

"We may need more food," Tien said honestly. "If Vegeta, Trunks, or Tora shows up here, we'll have even more Saiyans to feed." He hated to ask for help, but in this case, he would not turn it down, especially when it was offered so freely. He didn't want to see his wife skip another meal. He didn't want to lie in bed at night and hear his husband's stomach growling. He wasn't about to let his pride get in the way of making sure his family was taken care of. "I guess just check that mirror or whatever it was before you come next time. If no one else has arrived, we should be good. Although I do hope more of them show up here. I'm starting to worry about them."

Alice studied the elf a moment longer, the mirror he had interested her. If he could look in it and see their troubles, perhaps there was more to it. She needed something to extend her reach, to boost her own sight when the forces worked against her, "I don't suppose you would have another one of those mirrors that I could look at for a while?" she asked cautiously, ducking her head. "I've been having trouble focusing on the world, on our friends. If there is some way to scry that would help my own sight, it would be invaluable to me."

Faelon gave her a sympathetic look. "You could use it," he said. "But it only shows places of magick. Because this land and this home were blessed by such a powerful enchantment, we were able to see what was taking place here. If your family is in a place like this, it is possible that you could see them. But if not, then I'm afraid it will not work the way you hope it will." He held out his hand to Nadia and she placed the Arulin'holm in his hand. "You may try it, if you wish. Perhaps luck will be on your side," he said and offered it to Alice.

Alice gently pushed it back towards him. "No, that is alright. With the world the way it is, it will most likely not work the way I want." She sighed, "I will keep trying on my own steam. It is better that way. I shouldn't use crutches anyway," she said sadly and stood from the table, excusing herself before she climbed up into the loft.

Faelon watched her go and slid the Arulin'holm back into his pocket. It was as if he could feel her frustration with the situation and herself. He had only met her briefly when she revived his sister from death, but he knew she was the guardian of the earth and that she felt things stronger, deeper than most. "I do wish there was more we could do," he said. "I know not what these strangers to the planet are doing, but I know if it continues, it will spread and begin to affect my own people. I worry for them, for our forest. It is more than your powers that are being taken. It is the life force of all living things on the planet."

Nadia nodded her agreement. "As for why the vampires retain their strength, the elves their longevity, Alice her powers of insight, it seems that the aliens have not calculated everything into this planet. Some things that are ancient, ingrained into ones being, those seem to be taking the longest to affect. We have yet to see any changes to us, or our powers in that respect, but who knows how long it will last. The longer the aliens are here, the more at risk we will become to their threat."

"Well, that and the fact that you're dead," Phoenix stated bluntly. He blinked at the looks they shot him. "What?! I'm just saying. If it affects energy and life force and all that, the vampires wouldn't be affected, would they?" It seemed like an honest assessment to him. "Too bad there aren't more of you. Maybe you could like gang up on 'em and kick their asses. Get my parents out of whatever that place is that they're taking people."

"They'll be alright, Phoenix," Tien reassured him. He smiled as Sabriena brought out the cups of coffee. "Thanks, girl," he smiled warmly at her and took a long drink of the hot liquid. A groan rumbled in his throat and he tilted his head back, his eyes falling closed. "Finally," he breathed. He looked at their visitors, "Anything we can do for you as well, you let us know. I can't thank you enough for this," he said and raised the cup of coffee.

Nadia laughed. "I traveled too much with those three to know coffee is a must." She shook her head. "We will let you know. So far, no aliens have come to pay us a visit. If they do, they will be sorry. Dracula doesn't take kindly to strangers threatening his home and family. Though, we may have to extend our protection to the nearby village. If they take away humans from us, then we might see a problem."

Tien's eyes widened a bit at that. "Oh! Yeah, I could see that being a problem," he answered. He hadn't given much thought to the fact that she was a vampire. If the humans near her home were suddenly gone, they wouldn't have anyone to feed on. He eyed her fangs as she laughed and tried not to shudder as he took another drink.

Faelon chuckled as he saw the look of distrust flash in Tien's eyes. "Do not worry. Nadia has developed a taste for my blood alone. She would not bite anyone here," he assured Tien. He looked down his nose at Goten and gave him a playful shove. "Especially not this one. He smells funny."

Goten jumped up to grab Faelon, feigning anger at his words. What started out as a playful wrestling match quickly had Goten panting on the floor with Faelon's boot in the middle of his back. Goten may not have been quite as tall as Faelon, but he outmuscled him easily, energy or no energy. "I don't understand," Goten groaned as he looked over his shoulder at the elf. "I should still be able to take you!"

Faelon let Goten up, even offering him a hand to stand. "We are immortal, my friend. Our power is different. It may not be as strong as what you wield, and we may not use it the same way, but the strength of the elves and the vampires does not wane because of these new visitors to our world." He frowned a bit as he looked Goten over. He secretly hoped Goten was still stronger than that. He'd seen the awesome power the half-Saiyan held before, and was sad to learn that he himself was now the stronger of the two. It didn't seem right to him. "I would ask my father to join your fight, to stand up to these strangers. But we do not possess the weaponry to win such a battle. They have wandered into magickal places of the world; I have seen the fearsome weapons they carry. My people would be slaughtered if we engaged them."

"Wait, I thought you said you were immortal," Sabriena said, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "How could you die if that's true?" She paused as she looked over at Enelya, Faelon's sister who they had revived from the dead. She'd been stabbed to death by Antonia. "Wait. Stupid question. Never mind."

Faelon gave a small, understanding smile. "Immortal to a degree," he corrected himself. "My people can die in battle if fatally wounded. It is about the only way an elf can die. I'm afraid bow and arrows or swords are no match for the firearms the aliens carry. It would be a suicide mission."

Paige chuckled. "Means they don't die of old age there, Mom," she teased her mother-in-law. "It would be a useful trick if one wanted to live forever." She leaned back as much as she was able. "I just hope these aliens are gone before this little one pops out. I hope it's soon because I am so ready to have a rare steak and to sleep on my stomach again. It's such a chore."

"You calling me old?" Sabriena narrowed her eyes at Paige. "Yeah, you might wanna keep that baby in there for awhile. Cause as soon as it comes out, I'mma smack you." She held her serious glare for only a minute more before she snickered. "You're lucky I like you, Paige," she teased.

Goku chuckled, "Don't worry, Paige. I have a feeling she's going to steal the grandbaby as soon as he pops out." He looked back to their guests. "You'll come back for Halloween, right? I'm sure if you met Dende and Rose, they'd be happy to see you guys again!"

Faelon looked to Nadia and his sister a moment before he gave a nod to Goku. "We would be honored to visit again," he answered. "But sadly, we must leave soon. Nadia can travel in daylight, but it is easier for us after dark. Less chance of an incident."

Goten moved to hug Faelon and Nadia in turn. "Thank you all so much for the food," he said sincerely. "Really, we needed it. If you do get to come visit on Halloween, I'll have a big spread of food waiting for you." He paused and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry, Nadia. I wish there was something I could offer you, too."

Nadia gave Goten a wink. "I wouldn't mind a taste if you are offering a spread." She threw her head back and laughed at the look on his face. "Do not worry, you feed Faelon the good stuff, I'll have a taste later." She grinned and threaded her fingers with Faelon's again.

Faelon tried to suppress a shiver, but didn't quite manage it. Even though they'd been together nearly a year, he still got butterflies every time she fed from him. He squeezed her hand and let his forehead touch hers for a moment as a smile pulled at his lips. He stood up straight a moment later, remembering where he was. "Ah, forgive me," he chuckled. "She's such a distraction." A slight blush touched his nose as he apologized.

Phoenix shook his head at the elf as he got up and gave him a quick hug. "It was good to see you," he said before he turned and narrowed his eyes at Nadia. He crouched slightly, his tail moved slowly side to side, like a cat preparing to pounce. "I have to," he said, a snicker in his voice. "You know I have to." Without giving her a chance to protest, he pounced on her, knocking her flat on the floor, and hugged her tightly.

Nadia laughed out loud and hugged him back tightly. "You look like a little cat when you act like that," she said back at him, ruffling his hair. "Do not lose that spirit, young one," she said before she rolled them over, sitting on him a moment while she blew him a kiss and gave him a wink before she stood up and smiled at Faelon, "I am a rather good distraction." She looked to Tien, Sabriena and Goku, "Should you need something more before Halloween, leave us a note on the table telling us what you need. We will keep a close eye on you."


	24. Feeling Left Out

The night was restless, even more so with the added family sharing the cabin. It was warm, cozy even, but still sleep would not come to Alice. She finally sat up, wrapping a blanket around herself before she carefully stepped over Rowan and Scarlett so she could climb down the ladder. She spared a look at Goku, Tien and Sabriena sleeping together in front of the fire place. She had to smile at the rooster curled up in Goku's arms while he snored loudly. He really needed another falcon, she mused. She sighed and quietly made her way outside, the cold nipping at her nose, but it woke her sense, made her more aware of her surroundings. It almost amplified the pain of the world, but it was what she wanted. The night had always been when it was easiest for her to focus her powers, listening to the world, listening to the people. She tried again to focus on their missing friends and family, trying to pick up their thoughts out of billions of people.

Phoenix rolled over in the bed when he noticed Alice missing and frowned. It was the middle of the night. What could she possibly be doing outside? He crept to the window and looked out, seeing her standing in the yard with one of the blankets wrapped around her. Man, he just did not understand her at all. Even when everyone else had been in a good mood, joking around, enjoying the food, she'd still been sullen and quiet. Didn't she ever just let go and have some fun? He dropped to his knees and crossed his arms on the windowsill, resting his chin on them as he watched her start to pace slowly around the yard.

Alice paced around; it was frustrating not to have the tower to walk around. It was so noisy down on the ground, being so close to so many big personalities at once was blocking the clarity of her mind, making her lose focus. Losing focus only made the hum and thrumb of the world louder, the pain sharper. She didn't have enough energy to send out in the world and what she did send out didn't seem to do any good, as if it was absorbed before it even had a chance. She gave a sob and sank down to the ground, bowing her head. "Please…" she begged, "I am trying. Please." She breathed as she let go of the blanket around her and placed her hands on the ground, trying to will her energy into it.

Phoenix sat up a bit as he watched her bow over. His head tipped curiously to the side, wondering what on earth she was doing. Was she trying to do her work here? He'd never really watched her work before. Well, he'd seen her walking circles around the edge of the Lookout every time he'd been there, even before Dende had died, but he'd never really paid any attention to it. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea what she did. It had never interested him. He'd only ever heard her speak about the world crying out, about war and famine and natural disasters. In truth, he figured those things happened all the time all over the world, so why concern himself with them. It all seemed so tedious. But maybe there was more to it, to the way it affected her. Even for Alice, she seemed rather down lately. And that was saying something, considering how quiet and withdrawn she was anyway.

Alice sighed as she stopped trying to send her energy out. It just wasn't working like it should and the earth was no better for it. All she had managed to do was wear herself out. She needed focus, more strength. She wasn't like Dende, she wasn't as good as he was, or Kami before him. She pressed her hands to her eyes as she felt tears spring to them. She wasn't experienced enough to help the earth and now it was paying for it. They were all paying for it.

The curiosity got the best of him and Phoenix climbed down the ladder of the loft. He had to know what she was doing. He paused by the fireplace and grabbed Goku's cloak that hung there. He paused and looked at his grandpa; Goku had stolen Tien's cloak to sleep in. Phoenix shook his head and wrapped the warm pelt around him before he stepped outside and crossed the yard to where Alice kneeled down. "What'cha doin'?" he asked.

Alice started, she hadn't even heard anyone come outside or walk up to her. She blinked up at Phoenix, her face tear stained. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes, her face hot. "I can't. I can't fix this. I keep trying and trying but nothing works," she said, her lips trembling as she admitted her fault. "I can't heal the earth, I can't hear our parents, I can't weaken the aliens."

Phoenix watched her for a minute, surprised to see her so upset. It was rare to see a lot of emotion out of her. "Well, ya know, in all fairness," he said as he moved to sit next to her on the cold ground, "no one else can use their powers, either. I mean, I know you're special an' all, but you ain't THAT special. None of us can do anything to help right now. I know, it pisses me off, too. But you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"The others are not the Guardian of Earth," she said sadly, wiping at her face as she looked down at the ground. "I feel that what's happening is my fault. If I had only studied harder, focused my energy more, I might have been able to detect the aliens, read their thoughts, give us some kind of warning. But I didn't and now everyone is in grave danger because of that," she said as she ran a hand through her pale hair. "It's so hard sometimes. I keep wondering how Dende did it all."

He shrugged. "Okay, so you're the earth's Guardian. We're its warriors." He leaned over a bit, trying to catch her eye, but sighed when he didn't manage it. "I'm just saying all of us feel pretty useless right now. And none of us blame you." He shivered in the cold air before he continued. "And Dende was able to do it because he had Rose. I don't know how that all worked exactly, but I know she helped him a lot. Gave him strength or some shit. Plus, they were special anyway, being the first human an' all. I don't think it's fair to compare yourself to him."

Alice gave a sad smile at that. "He was my uncle before I knew him to be the first human. That is what I compare myself to. He did great things before he realized his other half and now here we are with an invasion of an unknown purpose. Whatever they are doing, it is taking away my ability to send out my energy into the earth. It exhausts me." She looked at him, "I imagine it might be like comparing yourself to your grandfather in battle."

Phoenix pinched his chin as he tipped his head to the side thoughtfully. "Okay. I guess I can understand that. But at the same time, I know I'm not as good as he is. I want to be, I try to be, but I'm not. But I'm not kicking myself in the ass for it either." He paused and looked at her through the darkness, seeing how tired she looked. She had really worn herself out with whatever she'd been trying to do. He still wasn't sure what exactly that was at this point. After a minute, he pulled off his grandpa's cloak and wrapped it around Alice's shoulders. "You looked cold," he said and drew his knees up as he folded his arms on top of them.

Alice blinked at Phoenix as she clutched at the fur cloak, the woodsy scent of campfires and pine wrapped around her as she looked at Phoenix. "Dope, now you'll be cold," she muttered as she scooted next to him and offered him to get under half of the cloak. "I'm sorry, you know. For always being so cryptic. I say things the way the earth presents them to me. Sometimes speaking it out loud like that helps me sort it all out, while I leave everyone else in the dust."

Phoenix scooted closer to her and let her drape part of the cloak around his shoulders. "Ah, no worries," he said with a shrug. "I think I'm sort of used to you talking like that. You always have. Just don't get mad at me when I give you a blank stare," he laughed and purposely looked at her with big eyes, blinking them slowly at her. He snickered and rested his chin on his knees. "And don't worry about me being cold. I'm a Saiyan. I'm tough," he boasted.

Alice gave a little laugh at that. "You are so brave and tough, but it is Nameks that do not feel cold. Saiyans are susceptible to it," she said and bumped his shoulder. "And if you give me that look all the time, I should think I would be worried. I can't read your thoughts with that blank stare and it makes me wonder if you will have had a stroke or something of the like."

Phoenix snickered at that. "Good. Then I'mma just stare at you like that all the time," he teased. "And don't tell me the cold doesn't bother you. You're still half-human. You feel it, too. I know you do." His expression darkened and his eyes narrowed accusingly. "You wouldn't steal the blankets all the time if you weren't bothered by the cold."

Alice smirked to herself and looked up at the sky. "Yes well, what can I say? You seem to suck all the heat out of the room you want it so much," she snickered. "But when I'm trying to think, it seems the cold is the only thing that will help me focus, make things sharper. If I could just hone my skills a little more, I could pick out the thoughts of our parents, send messages to them, receive messages back. But as it is, right now, I haven't the strength. It tires me to listen to the earth, so much more than usual."

"Did you ever stop and think, hey, maybe I'm trying too hard?" he asked, watching her curiously. "I mean, all you ever do is work. You work your ass off doing whatever the hell it is that you do. You never take time for yourself. Maybe if you relaxed, let loose, and had a little bit of fun, you wouldn't be so stressed out all the time. It wouldn't kill you to just let it go for right now, would it? I mean, there really isn't anything you can do. Hell, look at Grandpa! You know it's gotta be killing him not to go fight these aliens, but he knows he can't right now. So he's just enjoying time with our family. You could do the same thing."

Alice gave him a smile. "It would be nice to, but me taking a break, while it won't kill me, it could mean others would die. Say a war is going on and I go for a party, if I haven't focused my energies on it, it could go on longer than it is meant to, than it should and thousands could die because I wasn't paying attention. Or a tornado by Mother Earth is going through the countryside, heading for a town, a city. I can urge the earth to sap its strength until it is no more than a summer's breeze gone by."

He studied her for a moment, seeing the determination in her eyes, looking almost desperate. "You can't save everyone, Alice," he said seriously. "I know what you do is important, but you can't neglect yourself, either. And I'm not saying do it all the time. But like right now, what are you going to fix?" he asked, gesturing around them widely with his arms. "There ain't a damn thing any of us can do right now, right this moment. So why worry about it? You need to chill out, girly-girl."

"Someone needs to worry about it," she said softly. "I don't know, I suppose it puts my soul at ease to know at least that I've been trying. Frustrating as it is though. I suppose I can understand why everyone is pissed off. I just…" She trailed off, trying to put it into terms that Phoenix could understood, but it was hard. "I just think that since I still can read thoughts, can still hear the earth, its people as a whole that I should be able to do something about it."

"Alice," Phoenix whispered and leaned closer to her, so close their noses almost touched. "Hearing voices doesn't mean you're responsible for what's happening on earth. It means you're crazy." He fought very hard to keep a sober expression on his face, but failed miserably as he snickered. "Aw, c'mon," he said when she didn't look amused in the slightest. He gave her shoulder a light shove. "Jeezus, you need to lighten up. We should do something fun one of these days. Just so for once I know you're not all grumpy an' shit."

Alice gave him a smile. "Perhaps another time. Short of breaking into the plum brandy, I doubt there is much out here that can make my mind stray from the voices in my head. Perhaps I am crazy. I wish I could escape it. I do, but it nags at me constantly."

Phoenix wagged his eyebrows at her. "You sure you don't wanna get falling-down-drunk and do things we'll both regret in the morning?" he asked. He threw his head back and laughed at the look she gave him. "Really, Ally, you're too easy to tease." He shivered and pulled the cloak a little tighter around him as a cold wind blew. "You wanna go back inside?" he asked with a sniffle as his nose began to run. "It's really effing cold out here."

"You may go back in if you please. I'm going to sit out here until I can't feel anything anymore. Though, I suppose if I were to freeze to death, that would make even more problems for the earth. I imagine once this is all said and done, the dragonballs will be called upon once more." She snorted, "I wonder if Shenron's rest is being disturbed, if these alien's reach even that far into the realm of fire."

"I'm not going back in until you do," he said stubbornly and wrapped his arms around his shins. "I don't know," he answered as he thought about the dragon. "I mean, isn't the dragon sort of an extension of you? If you're being bothered by them, maybe he is, too. Then again, maybe not. That would mean we're up against something really nasty if they can bother Shenron." He frowned as he thought about it more. He leaned his chin on his knees again and stared out over the dark yard. "I wish I knew if my parents were okay. I miss them. I spent a big chunk of last year gone when we were chasing down Antonia. I didn't think I'd be separated from them again so soon."

Alice reached out, putting a hand on his arm. "I wish I could reach them for you. To ask them if they are alright. I wish I could hear them," she said. "But they are both strong, strong in spirit and in body. I pray that the Mother watches over them both. I'm not sure if the world would ever be right again if something did happen to them." She sighed and looked up, "I'm worried about my parents as well. They are most likely still stuck on the top of the Lookout. I hope they will have enough food to get by until we can fix this mess."

"You know, I bet they're the safest out of everyone," he said, trying to give her hope. "I mean, that place is really hard to find. Plus it's so high up in the air, I bet the aliens wouldn't even bother with it. Doesn't the time chamber always have, like, a year's worth of food in it for two people? Your mom could get that food out of there if they ran out of stuff. And all your dad needs is water. I bet they're just fine. Probably worried sick over you and Paige, but other than that, they're good."

She smiled and nodded. "That's true. I hope Mom remembers it though before she goes stir crazy. I hope she thought about it anyway. I know they are worried about Paige. They have been ever since they found out she was pregnant. Dad has been really protective over her since he felt the first kick of his grandson. I hope she knows he will take it and raise him to be a fighter."

Phoenix snickered at that. "He might have to fight Grandpa for it," he said. "You see the way he fawns over Paige. Twenty bucks says he'll steal that baby five minutes after it's born." He went quiet for a moment, thinking about Paige and the baby. "I wonder what he'll look like. I mean, he'll be half human, a quarter Saiyan, and a quarter Namek, right? I think that's right. I suck at fractions," he muttered. "Anyway. I keep, like, picturing Goten but with green skin and pointy ears and a tail."

Alice chuckled. "Mom and Paige discuss it at length some times. They keep asking me what I think, but they don't much care for my answer that it will look a mix between Goten and Paige. Called it unoriginal. Doesn't make it any less true." She huffed, "But yes, there will be a battle of the grandparents. It will be epic. Sabriena and Tien might not show that they are excited as Goku, but it is lying there beneath the surface."

Phoenix snickered at that. "Sabriena keeps swearing that she's not going to be called Grandma. But yeah, it'll be interesting to see her with the baby. I can't imagine Tien holding a baby, though. That's kinda a funny picture in my head," he said and tapped his temple as he tried to picture the big man cradling a tiny infant in his arms. "I mean, I know he held my brother and sister when they were babies, but I don't remember seeing him do it. I dunno. It's just funny in my mind."

Alice smiled. "I can almost remember it. Mother was still battling her cancer at the time, but we were happy to get out of the house. She was fighting her nausea with marijuana and felt up to seeing everyone. Tien will make a wonderful grandfather too." She smiled at Phoenix, "Are you ready for your uncle to have a baby?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I guess so," he muttered. He frowned a bit as he thought about it. "I mean, he's been so busy with his restaurant and getting ready for the baby, I don't think much will change after the baby's born. He's too busy to hang out much anymore, you know?" In truth, Phoenix had been feeling a little left out and lost as of late. He'd always tagged along with Goten and Paige, but now they were on their own journey through life, so to speak. One he wasn't part of and he didn't exactly know what to do with himself. He shrugged again. "I was sorta getting used to not spending every waking moment with him and your sister. Well, until we had to come out here, that is. Now I'm used to them being around all the time again."

Alice nodded. "You miss them. Used to being thick as thieves and then it's like they found a new meaning, a new reason in life, and it doesn't include you. It's great of course, they are happy and you should be happy for them too, but you can't help but feel left out at times. All the time." She looked at him with a knowing gaze, "It's not easy or fun."

Phoenix felt a little guilty as he met her eyes. They'd never really included Alice much. She'd always been too busy studying under Dende to play or train with them, even when they were little. "Sorry," he muttered, feeling his face go a bit hot. "I always just kinda thought you didn't want to come with us. We always caused too much trouble for your taste." He rubbed uncomfortably at the back of his head and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, it sucks feeling left out."

Alice gave a sad smile. "It may have not been my cup of tea, but I suppose it would have been nice to be asked for it once in a while. Thank you for that," she said as she looked back at him, giving his arm a squeeze. "Okay. Let's go back inside before we both catch our deaths out here."

Phoenix nodded and got to his feet, careful to keep the cloak around them both until they were back inside the cabin. He hung the cloak back up and shook his head at his grandpa again. Goku was sprawled out, chest-first on the pelts, the rooster perched on the middle of his back. "He really needs a new pet," Phoenix muttered and gently tossed a couple more logs on the fire to keep it going through the night before he followed Alice up the ladder to the loft. He crawled into the bed and laid on his side as she laid down next to him. "I'll make you a deal. Next time I go on an adventure, you're coming with me."

Alice smiled at that and she ducked her head. "I would like that. I will try not to be very boring then. I will put a little more effort into being understandable and not so cryptic," she said as she crawled back under the covers. The warmth of the fur blanket surrounded her with a comfort they hadn't before and she laid her head down as she looked at Phoenix. "Thank you. It was good to talk about that, even if you might not have understood."

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't understand a lot of stuff that gets talked about," he admitted with a slight laugh. "But, you know, if you wanna talk, I'll try." He wiggled around in the bed, snuggling down into the warmth of it as he pulled the blanket tighter around him. "Don't worry, Alice. We'll figure out a way to put a stop to all of this. I don't know how, but this can't go on forever. Grandpa will think of something. You'll see."


	25. Sometimes You Need More than Medicine

Catie stumbled as she walked, falling painfully to her knees. "Oh," she groaned and rubbed at her face. She still felt hot, her nose running, and she knew she had to look like shit. "I'm okay," she said forcefully as Trunks paused and turned back to help her. "I'm fine." She forced herself to her feet and sniffled again. "Let's keep moving. Those bastards will be after us soon for blowing up that truck. Maybe that was a bit too much, but man, watching that thing blow was awesome."

Trunks frowned at her, this had been going on for a while now and she was only getting worse, not better. "It was fun, but I think we need to take it easy. Find someplace where we can rest. We've done good work, but now you need to take care of yourself, baby," he said as he picked her up. "No more walking for you. We have to find some place warm, get you some medicine. Some soup. We can't do anything more until you've beaten this cold."

"I'm not sick!" she protested. She squirmed in his arms, but whined low in her throat as the movement exhausted her. "Trunks, put me down. I can walk," she said even as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We don't have anywhere to go. I'm not going to that shelter or whatever it was that those people told us about. I still think it sounds like a trap. You know that whole too good to be true, thing." She frowned as her husband carried her; she felt weak and not having to concentrate on walking let her mind run free again. She gave a shuddering sigh as she relaxed more against his chest. "I don't trust that place."

Trunks snorted. "But it sounds like it's under the radar of the aliens. If it has hot food, hot water and warm beds, then we are going to go take a look at it. They might even have something for your sniffles. Look at how exhausted you are. It'll just be for a little bit, just until you're well. Then we can go out and blow up an entire fleet of alien trucks," he said as he kept to the shadows, he was unsettled at how hot she was against him. If he didn't get her aid soon, he worried about what would happen to her.

"What difference does it make?" she muttered sadly. "They're never going to stop. They're just going to keep killing, keep rounding people up like fucking cattle. It's hopeless, Trunks. And besides, it's not going to bring Zane back. None of it matters anymore." She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling as though she wanted to cry, but at the same time she had gone so incredibly numb, she couldn't quite manage it. And that made it hurt all the more. She had become so dead inside that she couldn't even muster up the tears for her son anymore. "To hell with it all."

Trunks didn't like the tone in her voice. There was almost a finality to it and it crushed his soul to hear it. "Shh. I know it won't bring him back, but it helps," he said as he turned his head, kissing her cheek before he kept walking. He didn't like how cold it was at night, it was most likely adding to his mate's condition. That and she had stopped taking care of herself, stopped eating, stopped sleeping. He stayed in the shadows as he looked up at the so called shelter. It looked shabby and run down. Surely there was no one inside. "I think we've been lied to," he muttered as he looked up and down the street before he hurried across the road and knocked on the door.

Ryan peered through a crack next to the door, narrowing her eyes slightly at the sight of the man standing there with a woman in his arms. Not a whole lot of people had taken advantage of the offer of food and shelter, but stragglers showed up here and there. She debated for only a moment before she opened the door, a gun in her other hand, prepared to take them out if they seemed they were there to cause problems. "Yeah?" she asked roughly. "What do you need?"

Trunks nearly fell over when he saw who was at the door. It was the woman, one of Hercule's students who had been at the tournament. He swallowed harshly at the way she looked at him untrusting. "Please. My wife is sick. We heard that this place has medicine and food. Hot water?" he asked. "We've been on the run from those aliens for a long while now, just blew up a truck of theirs, actually. Please, anything you can spare would be greatly appreciated."

Ryan looked at the woman in his arms and gave a nod. "Alright. Come in before anyone sees you," she said and stepped back, letting him in the door. "Hand over any weapons you have on you. Sorry, but we have other people here to protect. Until you prove that we can trust you, we can't let you walk around in here with them on you. Nothing personal. Just our way of keeping everyone safe."

"Screw you," Catie muttered. "I'm not handing over shit. Trunks, let's go." She clung to his neck, feeling as though she could just pass out. It was warm in here, but if these people were going to take what little protection she and Trunks had, she wanted no part of it. That was her out, her little bit of control she still had in the world. She wasn't about to hand it over so willingly.

Tora looked up, hearing the familiar voices. His heart nearly skipped a beat. Could it really be them? He got to his feet and hurried over, his eyes widening at the sight of them. "Trunks! Catie! Man, it's good to see you guys!" he cried and rushed forward to throw his arms around them. He looked to Ryan, "They're alright. Go tell Madeline to fix them something to eat. Trunks looks like he's about to fall over here," he said before he frowned at Catie. "What happened to her?" he asked, feeling her forehead and frowning deeper at how hot she felt.

Trunks frowned, his feelings crashing around him as he saw a familiar face and tears sprung to his eyes and he leaned against Tora, hugging his mate tighter. "She's sick," he breathed, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Take her down that hallway there," Tora pointed. "There's open rooms. Just pick one for yourselves. I'll see what medicine we have or what we can do." He paused, looking hopefully over Trunks' shoulder. "Is anyone else with you? Your father? Your son?"

Trunks shook his head, holding his mate tightly as he started heading towards the rooms that Tora had indicated. "The aliens shot Zane in the head," he said so quietly, he wasn't sure if the Saiyan could hear him at all. "He's gone," he muttered as he went into the first room he saw, blinking at the bed and bathroom in one. It shocked him, what kind of women's shelter had this kind of set up. He nuzzled Catie's neck, "What would you like first baby? A hot bath or some medicine and sleep?"

"Sleep," she answered and finally squirmed out of his arms. She looked around the room, surprised to see how nice and clean it was. Not that it mattered much. She kicked off her boots and crawled into the bed with a sigh. This was almost too much, to know she was safe and warm here. She wasn't used to this anymore. She hugged the pillow, curling herself around it, and stared miserably at the wall. "Maybe you should go get something to eat."

Trunks went to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching down and stroking his fingers through her hair. "You need to eat something too. I'll bring back some soup and medicine. I should think a place like this would have that," he said as he carefully brushed his fingers over her hot skin, his brow furrowed in worry. "You've done so well, Catie. Don't give up now."

"I'm not hungry," she said. She hugged the pillow tighter to her and swallowed harshly. "I don't feel anything anymore." She squeezed her eyes shut again, wishing he would go away for just a minute so she could just lay there and wallow in her misery. It didn't feel right to be here. She wanted to be out there hunting down more of the monsters that were responsible for her son's death. But even as she thought about it, the satisfaction she'd once felt at killing them seemed diminished. No amount of vengeance could fill the hole in her heart left behind by her son. A tear slipped from her eye and rolled down the side of her nose. "Nothing's ever going to be right again."

Trunks felt a pain lance through him at that, hearing the defeated tone in her voice. She was giving up and wouldn't be satisfied until she had given up everything to destroying the aliens that had taken their son away from them. Even if it meant her death. "I can't go on in this life without you here, Catie," he said quietly before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit, love."

* * *

><p>Tora was waiting outside the kitchen, waiting for Trunks. "Hey," he said and hugged the younger Saiyan again. "Gods, it's so good to see you." He pulled back, still holding onto Trunks' shoulders. "We got lucky with one of the families we brought in here. The husband is a doctor, I told him to check on Catie for you. He said he'd look in on her in just a minute. I'm sorry to hear about Zane. I can't imagine what you both must be going through right now."<p>

Trunks nodded. "We both lost it after he was murdered. He was in Catie's arms when the gun went off. We kind of went on a rampage after it happened. Killing any alien that had the misfortune of crossing our path. We even blew up a truck. We found a lot of sick shit out there. An entire village in a church, dead. Men, women and children. They drank poison rather than face whatever the aliens mean. It was... rough, to say the least to see children forced against their will to take their own lives when ours was suddenly ripped away from us."

"Good gods," Tora breathed and wiped at his face with his hand. He couldn't fathom such a thing. "Well, at least you're here now and you're both safe. Eighteen and Marron are here. We lost Eighteen for a while, but she found her way here. I haven't heard anything about anyone else. I hope they're all okay. I do know the aliens are looking for Saiyans, I imagine you've heard that too. But for what purpose, I don't know." He threw an arm around Trunks' shoulders and led him into the kitchen. "Mr. Satan knew about this place. He helped to build it; we thought this would be the best place for us all." He stopped and smiled at Madeline as she hurried about the kitchen, throwing together a meal. "Smells good. This is Trunks. He's an old friend of mine. You can trust him and his wife. They just arrived."

Trunks just about stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait... what? I couldn't have heard you correctly. You just said Mr. Satan. You have to be wrong," he said, but then he remembered Ryan had answered the door. He frowned. "This can't be right," he said as he stomach growled when he smelled the good food cooking. "Wow. You must have the only power source in the city. In the world."

"Ah, I imagine there are other places out there with big generators like what we have here, but they're probably few and far between," Tora said. "We got lucky. The generators kept the big freezers working in the basement. We have plenty of food to get us by, even if we take in more people. Hot water, defenses. Not real great on meds, but we haven't really had to use anything much." He leaned against the counter and gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're here, man. With you and Catie, now I know for sure we can keep this place safe."

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know how much help Catie will be. She's given up, Tora. Completely. She doesn't eat, doesn't sleep. Nothing I say cheers her up. I feel the same as she does, but I can't give her reason enough to keep on going." He rubbed at his face before he sank down into a nearby chair. "I need help."

"Alright," Tora said. "We'll help you and Catie first. Maybe just being here and getting cleaned up will make her feel a little better. She must be taking this really hard; Catie's not the sort to just give up." He frowned as he thought about it. She was usually so full of life, so happy and silly. This didn't sound like the woman he knew. "You don't think she might, you know, do something stupid, do you?" He hated to ask, but if Catie had given any indication that she was having suicidal thoughts, they needed to know so they could help her and make sure she didn't do it. "I just really don't want to see that happen. People can go to dark places in their heads when they lose someone they love."

Trunks looked at Tora. "She might," he answered truthfully, "Not just yet, but she's on that path. She's not listening to me. She's not angry at me. Talking to me just reminds her of Zane. Of what we've lost," he said. "I want her to do something, lash out, cry, jump up and down. Something that reminds me she's still alive in there!"

Tora frowned at his friend's outburst. "Sounds like you've got a lot to get out of your system, too," he said. He walked closer and crouched down in front of Trunks. "She's going to be okay. We'll talk with her. We'll figure something out. It's going to be okay, Trunks." He reached out and squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "Whatever you both need, we'll do whatever we can for you. Okay?"

Trunks nodded, hugging Tora tightly. "Thank gods you were here. She needs something I can't give her, I just hope that you can get through to her. She needs something to lash out at. Get all that frustration out. You can only scream at dead corpses so much and she won't yell at me because we both experienced the same tragedy."

Tora chuckled, holding his friend tightly. "I can do that. Lord knows I'm used to being Eighteen's punching bag when she's upset. I think I can handle Catie. You too, if you need it." He pulled back a little to look Trunks in the eye. "I mean it. I know we don't have our powers, but if you wanna spar and just let it all out, I'm right here. I don't want to see either of you go down this path. We need to focus on helping others, on keeping this place going until we can figure out how to deal with these aliens. We need you guys as much as you need us."

Trunks nodded. "And I'll thank you for that, but I'm not feeling anger. I just want to know my Catie is going to be alright, that she is going to make it through this." He ran a hand through his long hair. "I haven't felt this stressed out since Jenny had cancer," he said and let his head thunk down to the table. "I don't know if Catie will feel like yelling at you, but you are welcome to give it a shot. She needs something I can't give her," he said sadly.

Tora nodded and stood up. "Madeline, feed this man before he keels over," he said as he clapped Trunks on the back and gave Madeline a wink. He made sure Trunks was situated with a big meal in front of him before he wandered down the hall to the room Trunks had chosen. "Hey," he said softly when he saw Catie lying on the bed, the pillow still pulled to her chest and a blank stare in her eyes.

"Hey," she murmured in a dull tone without looking over at him. She felt cold inside, a numbness spreading through her like she'd never felt before in her life. It was as if all the will to live had disappeared from her being. She knew Trunks needed her, that it would only hurt him more if he lost her too, and yet somehow she couldn't muster up the strength to care.

"We've got food for you, if you're hungry," Tora offered. He frowned when she shook her head. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Catie," he said softly, "I know you're hurting. But you can't just lay down and die. That's not what your son would want for you. You still have Trunks. He loves you. He needs you. He's hurtin' too, darlin'."

Catie slowly chewed her lip as she stared at the wall. It was strange to her how his words didn't affect her. She wanted to go to sleep, yet at the same time she wasn't tired, even though she should've been. It was like she wanted nothing at all. She didn't want to move, but she didn't want to lay there either. She wanted to go out and kill more aliens, but the appeal had lost its luster for her. She just simply felt dead inside.

"You wanna spar?" Tora asked hopefully, but sighed again when she barely shook her head. It bothered him to see her like this. He couldn't remember Catie ever being so quiet before. "You know, there's lots of stuff to do here. There's even a TV and movies in the main room. We could make some popcorn and watch some of those old silly movies you like. That might cheer you up a bit. What do you think?"

"Maybe later," she muttered.

Tora looked over when he heard a knock at the door. "Hey doc," he said to the middle-aged man standing there. He got to his feet and cast a look at Catie. "You let me know, kiddo," he said. "I'll leave ya alone. Let the doctor take a look at you, would ya? Let him make sure you're alright."

"Kay," she answered and didn't move.

Tora shook his head and left, feeling like his attempt to talk to her was rather lame. He wandered back into the kitchen and smiled softly when he saw Trunks devouring the food Madeline set before him. He patted Trunks on the back and moved to sit next to him. "You weren't kidding," he said. "I've never seen her like this before. She's usually such a little spitfire. I don't know what to think." He leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed at his face with both hands. "She even turned down a movie night. There has to be something we can catch her interest with. I mean, she can't just lay there and waste away."

Trunks nodded. "Something. I mean, I don't know. She needs something to do other than think about killing aliens or dwelling on the death of our son." He winced at that, finally pushing away his last empty plate, thanking Madeline for the hot meal. "I mean, I'm upset about that too, but thinking about her safety has kept me going. She's all I have left right now, I can't lose her too. My words to her seem to fall on deaf ears. She's ignoring me or she really doesn't care."

"She cares, Trunks. She just doesn't know how to deal with this," Tora said. "I wouldn't know how to deal with it if I lost Marron." He looked over as the doctor entered the kitchen and he stood up, eager to hear what he had to say. "How is she?"

The doctor shook his head. "She's dehydrated, malnourished, but the biggest concern is the pneumonia. We need antibiotics to treat that. And, unfortunately, we don't have any of those here," he answered. "There's only so much I can do without the proper medication. I don't know if there's anywhere left to find what we need. I imagine most hospitals and pharmacies have been raided, unless you were lucky enough to find one that might still have something left lying around."

Hercule came into the room, catching the end of the doctor's words. His brow furrowed in worry. "Antibiotics? Who's sick, Doc?" he asked, but stopped when he saw Trunks. "Your lady, huh?" He walked over to stand next to Tora, a hand on his chin as he thought. "Well, what kind of antibiotic are we looking for? Would the pet store down the block have something like that there? I mean, if all the obvious places for medicine have been ransacked, maybe the pet store stash is still stocked?"

Tora raised an eyebrow at Hercule. "You want to give my friend medicine for animals? You've lost your mind, Hercule. I know I haven't introduced you yet, but Trunks and Catie have been my friends for years. I'm not going to do more harm than good by giving her some medicine intended for a gerbil."

"No, now wait a minute," the doctor interrupted. "Hercule has a point. The medications given to fish and birds are the exact same ones made for humans. It's not a lower quality, either. It's all made in the same factories, just placed in different bottles and shipped out. It's all the same. If you could get there, I bet it's a place most people wouldn't think to look. Check for doxycycline. That would be our best bet to treat her. That and then get some nourishment in her system."

Madeline looked around at the supplies she had brought up from the basement. "I'll start making a chicken soup that will send that cold packing, if she will eat it of course," she murmured. "I'll have Ryan check the stores downstairs for any kind of electrolyte drink that will help Catie rehydrate and all that good stuff." She eyed them. "Two of you should go together, one stay," she said giving a pointed look at Tora.

Tora blinked at the look she gave him. "Uh, yeah, I can stay. I'll keep an eye on things around here," he said. He wasn't sure exactly why Madeline wanted him to stay, but he was sure she had her reasons. She was smart, she saw people in a way most others didn't, and he wasn't going to question her. "Hercule, why don't you and Trunks go? He's a good fighter. He can hold his own out there. He's smart, too. He's be more help to you than I would and you are the one who knows how to get to that pet shop. I can hold down the fort here."

Hercule nodded. "Anything else we need to get while we're out? Milk, eggs?" he teased Madeline before he scratched his head and looked at Trunks, seeing the unease in his eyes. "Are you okay with that? I'm a lot quieter than I look. You can ask Tora."

Trunks restrained himself from groaning, it wouldn't be good to insult the man who had taken them in, giving them food, shelter. He looked at Tora though as if to say _'Really?'_ "No it's fine," he said, "You know where this pet store is, right? It will be faster to go, in and out. Hopefully the aliens will be sleeping."

Ryan crossed her arms as she leaned in the doorway, listening to the men talk. "Ha. You ain't goin' anywhere without me, old man," she said to Hercule. "Things are getting worse out there. You'll need the extra set of eyes to keep your asses outta trouble. Besides, I need the fresh air," she added with a wink. "You know you don't wanna go without me."

Hercule laughed, reaching out and ruffling Ryan's hair. "You just want to hang around us so you can try and absorb some testosterone. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it doesn't work like that," he said with a wink before he motioned for Trunks to follow him. "This way. We'll bundle up and get a few capsules to store stuff in. If there is medicine there, we might as well take the lot."

Trunks passed Tora, giving him a look before he followed the Champ and Ryan, feeling awkward and not knowing what to say. To say that he hadn't seen this coming was an understatement. A gross understatement. His whole family knew about Hercule, the lies he told, how obnoxious he was on camera, but here was Tora acting like the guy was his new best friend. There had to be something in the water, he supposed as the three of them bundled up and got what they needed, each with guns in their hands and they slipped outside.

"Man, it's cold as balls out here," Ryan muttered, pulling her coat tighter around her. She kept her head on a swivel as they walked, sticking close to the sides of the buildings, trying to blend into the darkness. "We haven't seen many aliens prowling around here," she said to Trunks. "I think they think they've already wiped out everyone around here. Which works in our favor of course. But damn if they ain't thorough. Wouldn't surprise me if they suddenly showed up again, just to make sure." She frowned at how quiet the street was, how it seemed to amplify the sound of their boots on the pavement. "We sound like a goddamn herd of cattle," she hissed.

"Seems like that's all we are to them. They have been herding everyone they can find into those goddamn camps, willing or not. All while under the guise that it is all for our own good. What a load of bullshit," he spat as they walked along, watching Hercule as he peered around street corners until he finally pointed to the pet store. "Okay, Mr. Satan, stand watch out here in the front. Ryan and I can go in the back and look for the medicine."

Hercule nodded, tossing his capsule at Trunks. "Take a look around the shelves for anything else that we might be able to use, pet beds for warmth or something like that. I dunno." He couldn't think of anything that might be useful from a pet store, but in a trying time, you could start looking at different things in a new light.

"Be careful. Don't get in over your head if someone starts shit," Ryan said to Hercule before she and Trunks hurried around the side of the building and into the alley. She tried the door, but it was locked. "Son of a bitch," she muttered. She chewed her lip as she looked around and finally shrugged. "Guess it don't matter if we bust a window, huh?" she asked and quickly slammed the butt of her gun against the glass. "That didn't make too much noise, I hope." She climbed through and turned to look at Trunks. "Don't cut yourself. Last thing we need is for you to end up bleeding all over the goddamn place."

Trunks couldn't stop the chuckle that made it past his lips as he followed her through, looking around the darkened store. "You are quite the character," he said as he looked around, spotting the counter for the pharmacy in the back and made a beeline for it, jumping over the counter. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that medicines were still there. "This hasn't been touched at all," he said as he began looking for the medicine that the doctor had specified. "Think we should just take the whole thing?" he asked as he read off doxycycline. "Ha! Got it," he said as he put it into his pocket, "I hope this works." He opened up a capsule and started throwing whatever he could get his hands on into it.

"Take it all. You never know what might come in handy," she said as she walked over, her eyes scanning the store. "There," she said and pointed. "More vet supplies. Sutures, bandages. Take it all. I wonder if there's anything else around here we could use." She started walking down the aisles of the store, her mind working furiously to think of anything else they might need or could turn into something useful. Toys and treats lined the shelves, collars, leashes, but none of it seemed like anything they really needed.

She turned the corner and nearly walked right into a shelf that had been knocked over. "Damn," she grumbled and moved to step over the bags of cat food that had fallen and burst open across the floor. A high-pitched squeak drew her attention and she tipped her head to the side, following the sound. It sounded like a lost kitten. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," she called softly. Her heart melted when a little bundle of fluff crawled out from under the shelf and mewed at her again. "Awwwwww! Look at you. Here kitty, kitty." She knelt down and held out her hand to it, smiling as the little calico rubbed its face on her fingers and purred. "What are you doing here?" she asked and looked around. She nearly slapped herself in the face; the front door was hanging open. "Way to go, dumbass. Breaking out windows and shit when you don't need to," she scolded herself and scooped up the tiny cat. A smile spread across her lips as a plan formulated in her mind. She pulled the capsule from her pocket and filled it with supplies, then hurried back to find Trunks. "Look what I found," she said proudly and held out the little kitten on her palms.

Trunks was packing away the last of the medicine, putting the capsule into his pocket. He blinked over at the little kitten in her hands. "Aw, you made a friend." He looked around, "I'm surprised that someone so small has lasted this long. Must have been feasting here in the store, huh?" he asked as he rubbed the little one's head with a finger, smiling as it mewled at him. "So, what are you going to call it?"

Ryan scrunched up her nose as she looked at it. "I didn't think you were supposed to name things you were going to eat," she said. She blew a raspberry and doubled over laughing at the horrified look he gave her. "Dude, seriously, this ain't the kinda pussy I like to eat." She giggled again and held it out to him. "You should take it to your wife. Maybe it would cheer her up, having something little and helpless to take care of. I know it won't fix it, can't replace what you lost, but it might help a little."

Trunks gave her a look as he reached out and took the kitten from her. "Really," he deadpanned. "Had absolutely no clue you were into chicks." He stuck his tongue out at her. "So, who's the lucky woman?" he asked as he gently patted the little cat. It was a good idea. Having something that needed Catie's attention might be just what she needed.

"Maddie," Ryan said, an affectionate tone in her voice. "You know, the gal who fixed your dinner for you. She's pretty cool." She reached over and scratched the kitten's chin, smiling as it purred. "In all fairness, you've only known me for a few hours. It's not like I walk around with a fuckin' sign on my head announcing I'm a lesbian." She snickered again before she turned serious once more. "I got plenty of supplies for it. But I think we've dicked around here long enough. We need to get back. C'mon. This way," she said and led the way out the front door to where Hercule was standing. "Got the meds. And Trunks found him some pussy inside, too," she announced, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the Saiyan.

Hercule blinked at her with wide eyes. He looked at Trunks, spying the little kitten in his hands and he smiled warmly at it before he bopped Ryan on the back of her head. "Gods, I can't take you anywhere. I'd ask if you talked to Madeline that way, but I already know you do," he said and looked around. "It's been quiet, heard some footsteps but no one showed up. Could be my nerves getting the better of me out here. Let's just get back to the shelter and get that wife of yours the medicine. And the medicine cat as well."

Trunks looked down at the ball of fluff that continued to mewl up at him. "Yeah, medicine cat. Whatever works to get her back to her old self. I'm willing to try anything," he said as they headed back to the shelter. The cold air and time away from Catie had done him good, but he wanted to check on his mate, make sure she was eating, make sure she took her meds.

* * *

><p>Ryan let them into the shelter when they arrived and locked the door behind them, sliding a chair under the handle. "Good luck with the cat," she said to Trunks before she skipped off to find Madeline.<p>

"That was faster than I expected," Tora said, blinking wide-eyed at them as they walked in. "No trouble out there, huh?" He paused and looked at the kitten in Trunks' hands. "This gives a new meaning to taking in strays here," he said in an amused tone and petted the tiny thing. "I'm surprised it isn't feral. What are you going to do with it?"

Trunks laughed. "Ryan found the damn thing in the pet store, eating away at an entire bag of cat food. Suggested I give it to Catie to help her cope. The idea has merit, I'll give her that," he said and took out the medicine capsule and handed it to Tora. "Make sure the good doctor gets that, I have the antibiotic he wants Catie to start taking in my pocket. Did we find any Gatorade or something I can have Catie drink?"

"Yeah, let me grab it for you and you can take it up to her. I'll tell the doctor you got the medicine," he said and disappeared for a moment before he returned with a bottle. "Here. I looked in on her again while you were gone, but she wouldn't talk to me. She just laid there and stared at the wall. I really hope someone can do something for her. I'm really worried about her."

Trunks nodded and took the bottle. "Thanks, Tora. I'll be down to talk more in a bit," he said before he turned and headed for his room. He carefully balanced the kitten and the bottle in one hand as he opened the door and let himself in. Catie was turned away from the door, unmoving. He swallowed harshly. "We're back," he said softly, moving to set the kitten down on the bed, smiling as he watched it look around and then start it's high-pitched meowing again. It awkwardly trotted towards the lump in the bed that was Catie.

Catie didn't move, even as the little cat jumped up on her hip and meowed at her again, kneading her jeans with its little paws. She didn't know what Trunks was up to, but she didn't much care. "I didn't realize you left," she muttered. She blinked as the kitten hopped down and crawled up to her face, touching her nose with its own. "Hello cat," she muttered before she turned her head and pressed her face into the pillow as she coughed. Her lungs felt heavy as she tried to breathe. "Where did you find this thing?" she wheezed, fighting the urge to cough again.

Trunks smiled and opened up the bottle of Gatorade before he went to her side of the bed, kneeling down in front of her as he fished in his pocket for the medicine. "Same place we found your antibiotic at. Poor little thing was all alone, eating away its sorrows in a giant bag of cat food," he said as he opened up the pack of pills, carefully reading the directions before he took three of the pills and offered them to his wife. "Here," he said as he handed her the Gatorade as well.

Catie forced herself to sit up and swallowed down the pills with the Gatorade. "Thanks," she muttered and laid back down on her side. The cool drink tasted sweet and eased her throat. "So did you get something to eat? Tora was going on and on about some chick cooking for everyone. Kept trying to get me to come to the kitchen with him. I know he's our friend, but I wish he'd just leave me the hell alone."

Trunks nodded, sweeping her hair out of her face, rubbing at her shoulder as the little kitten curled up against her chest. "Yeah, Madeline. Pretty good cook actually. Made me enough food that I was full in a few plates. Apparently they've been feeding Tora and they were ready for another Saiyan," he said. "Madeline said she was making you some chicken soup. None of that canned stuff either, something from scratch. Would you like some to sip on?"

"No," she said flatly and shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She wilted a bit at the look of disappointment she could see in his eyes. "Trunks, I'm sorry. I just don't feel like eating. I don't feel like doing anything at all," she admitted as her hand moved to cover the little cat, her fingers absentmindedly stroking its soft fur.

Trunks nodded. "Okay," he said as he moved to set the drink on the night stand. "You get some rest; I'll set up a little area for this guy. I could do with some sleep as well, without having to worry about looking over our shoulder for some aliens trying to kidnap us." He opened the capsule, looking at the multitude of things that Ryan had stuffed inside. "You'd be surprised, Hercule isn't at all like I'd thought he'd be. I thought he would be so loud out there that he would call the attention of every single alien in the area. And then some."

"He's still a lying sack of shit," Catie muttered. She shivered and curled in on herself a bit on the bed. "Guess I shouldn't bitch. At least he's done something good, I suppose." She watched with little interest as Trunks set out bowls for the cat and filled them with food and water, then laid out a pet bed and some toys for the kitten. She looked down at the little purring ball of fluff. "It is sort of cute," she admitted, though she really had no idea why Trunks had brought her a cat.

Trunks turned and looked at her, smiling softly at the tiny sparkle of light in her eyes. It wasn't much, but he would take his victories where they would come. "You should have seen her in the cat food. I imagine it's like seeing Goku at an all you can eat buffet," he gently teased. "Guess she's in a food coma now." He stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, tugging off his boots before he laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Kitten's got the right idea," he yawned.

"And what would that be? Using me for body heat?" she asked dryly. She sighed and picked up the kitten and laid it in the middle of Trunks' chest. "Enjoy your new pet," she said as she rolled over and grabbed the blanket, tugging it up over her shoulder as she coughed painfully again. "Ouch," she whispered, the sound nearly a whine as she rubbed at her chest. "You might wanna move to another room. I'm probably contagious. You don't need to end up getting sick, too." It surprised her, the way it didn't bother her if he did decide to sleep elsewhere. Usually when she was sick, she wanted him right by her side. It comforted her. But now, she felt indifferent either way.

Trunks frowned and stroked the little kitten. "This is your medicine cat. Better let it do its work," he said as he placed it back on top of her. "Good kitty, knead the blankets." He sighed as he looked at his mate's back. "Do you want me to leave? To go somewhere else? I just want to make sure you are going to be alright."

Catie shrugged. "It's up to you. I just figured you wouldn't want to get sick, too," she said. She figured she might as well stop denying that she was ill. Now that the doctor had looked at her, there was no escaping the truth. "You shouldn't have risked your life to go get medicine for me. It wasn't worth it, Trunks."

He sat up at that, giving her a disbelieving look. "What do you mean, it wasn't worth it. You are my mate. You are worth everything to me. I'd face thousands of those aliens if it meant getting the medicine that's going to make you well," he said sadly, watching as the kitten curled up once again against Catie's chest, drawn to the warmth of her body. Most likely from the fever.

"What does it matter?" she asked, ignoring the kitten purring soundly next to her. "I don't care anymore. That was stupid of you. You should just enjoy this place now that we're here and let me be. Who cares if I get better or not. I don't." There was no passion in her voice as she spoke. Just a flat, dull done that she barely recognized as her own. She felt so empty and hollow, though, it only made sense that her voice would mirror that.

It made his heart break to hear her speak like that. Like a lance through his chest. He felt a lump form in his throat and he fought to swallow it before he moved to sit up. "I care if you get better or not. What sort of question is that? You're my mate, you are all I have left in this world. You are breaking my heart right now, hearing you speak like that. Like you've lost the will to live. Doing this isn't going to bring Zane back."

"Exactly," she answered, a slight tone of anger in her voice. "Nothing is going to bring him back. We don't know if the dragonballs work anymore. We don't even know if Alice or Piccolo are still alive. If they aren't, then there's no hope. There's not a shred of hope left in this world. What are we doing here?" She turned to look at him. "All we're doing is putting off the inevitable. So there's food and water here. Yay. And what happens when that runs out and these aliens are still running this world? We're doing nothing but prolonging our deaths," she spat and turned to her side again.

"But we don't know if they are alive or dead, but last I saw, they were both alive. So until I hear otherwise, I'm going to hold onto the hope that they are still alive and well. I love you, Catie. With everything that I am. I just wish that you could still see that all isn't lost yet," he said as he stood up and paused near the door, "I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Don't forget to drink."

"Don't bother," she murmured. She closed her eyes, wishing she could feel something, anything, that she could somehow tell him what he wanted to hear. But she couldn't do it. She wouldn't lie to him. Let him hold on to that false hope. She was not so blind. The world as they knew it was over. And she didn't want to be a part of it anymore.


	26. We'd Rather Die than do it Your Way

"It won't be much further now," Vegeta said as he and Bulma crept through the streets of North City. It had been a long, hard journey to get this far, but they'd made it. All they had to do now was get through the city and they'd be able to head directly north through the wilderness to get to Tien's cabin. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was looking forward to getting there. He hoped more of their family had made it. He wanted to see his son, his daughters, his grandchildren. But mostly, he wanted a good meal and to get his mate out of the cold. He thought he'd even be willing to sleep in the damn root cellar, just so long as he knew Bulma was safe. "As long as we get through here, we should be home-free."

Bulma nodded, pulling her coat more tightly around her. They had come across a department store, looted, but there were a few articles of clothing left behind. The color of the coat was less than desirable and it was about two sizes too big for her, but it kept most of the cold away. "Gods, as soon as we get there I am going to demand that Sabriena make us pasta or something fattening to eat. I feel like I could eat a damned cow. I can't imagine how you are faring," she said, glancing at him sadly. He was starting to look a bit gaunt in his cheeks, but otherwise, showed no other signs that he was hungry. Save for the constant stomach growling.

He gave her a small, sideways smile. "I'm fine," he answered, but his stomach betrayed him and growled loudly. He ignored it and pressed on, keeping to the shadows as best as they could. They'd encountered more trouble along the way than he cared to admit and he wasn't about to let it happen again. His heart stopped as he heard the low, faraway rumble of a truck's engine. He stopped and flattened himself against the side of a building, throwing his arm out to pull Bulma back, too. "Shh." He listened hard, trying to determine which way it was coming from. "Move. Quickly," he hissed at her and hurried down the sidewalk, his eyes open for any place they could hide if the truck got too close. They'd come too far to trip at the finish line now.

Bulma felt her heart jump into her throat and she did as Vegeta told her to, though her legs felt like lead as she listened to the truck nearby. "Gods what I wouldn't give to have a day where I wasn't ducking in the shadows, being hunted like I was some damn criminal," she spat at no one in particular. She hadn't been sleeping at night, her nerves got the better of her and she was always jumping at the smallest sounds.

"I know," he answered, feeling guilty again. It was his fault that she was in danger. It was him they were after, not her. "Soon, Bulma. I promise. You'll be at Kakarot's home before you know it." He paused again as he heard the truck, a bit louder this time, and he saw the headlights shining on a building. "Shit," he hissed, thinking quickly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an alley, commanding, "RUN!" His heart hammered in his chest as they ran as fast as their feet could carry them down the alley, the roaring of the truck growing closer. He prayed the aliens hadn't spotted them. He skidded to a halt as he realized they'd hit a dead-end. "Fuck!"

Bulma cursed as she whirled around, hearing the skidding of tires against pavement and fear rose up in her. They were too close to being in the clear, they couldn't be found out now. "Crap! I think they saw us!" She turned back around, looking up at the dead end, trying to figure out some way for them to climb up. "Come on! We're so close! There has to be some way to get out of this!" She looked at her mate, unable to hide the fear in her eyes.

Vegeta looked around, panic welling up in his chest. He could see the headlight approaching slower than usual. He knew they'd been spotted. He only had moments before the aliens would be on them. "They've seen us," he gasped. He turned to her, a desperate look in his eyes. "Bulma, you have to hide. It's not you they're after. If I turn myself in, they won't think twice about you. Just keep heading north and you'll find the cabin."

Bulma bit her lip, she knew what she had told him, but now that it was actually happening… "No! I'm not leaving you dammit. We've come too far! They can't do this, it isn't right!" she said as she grasped his arm, looking at him firmly before she looked back down the alleyway towards the street. Her panic was starting to get the better of her and she didn't know why, but avoiding these aliens had become almost like breathing. She had to do it. They had to make it through this somehow. "What if we just take off running, cut through the alleys? If they really want you, they won't shoot at you," she tried to reason, but knew it was no use. She had seen the tasers they had and who knew what else they had in their arsenal.

"The only way out is to go back out in the street!" he argued. "Bulma, you promised me! You have to hide!" He could hear voices, calling for them to come out, that they'd seen someone. He didn't have a choice. He looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to understand. "I love you," he said fiercely and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately for a moment before he pulled back. "Forgive me." Before she had a chance to respond, he hit the side of her neck, dropping her unconscious. He felt wretched for it. But there was no time to dwell on it.

He moved her quickly over to the side of the alley and laid her behind a pile of cardboard boxes sitting there. He pulled off his coat and draped it over her before he stepped back and looked down the alley again at the aliens approaching him. A snarl curled his lip as he walked forward, holding his hands in the air. Gods, how it hurt his pride to turn himself in like this, but he would do anything to protect his mate. She would understand when she woke up. She had to.

* * *

><p>"Can it be true?" Cali gasped as one of the workers from the lab relayed the message to her that a full blooded Saiyan had finally been captured. She'd never expected to be woken in the middle of the night with such news. Her heart leapt in her chest and she moved quickly to get dressed. "Have the Saiyan brought to our formal meeting hall. Not to one of the interrogation rooms. That's not how Avriel wants to greet such an honored guest. I will inform him myself."<p>

She felt nervous and excited all at the same time as she hurried towards Avriel's quarters. Perhaps now he would be a little less harsh on their other captives. She'd stopped attending the interrogations of Jenny. She couldn't stand them anymore. They were far too harsh on the woman and she was ashamed that Avriel would stoop so low. She knocked on his door and entered without waiting for invitation. "Avriel!" she gasped, surprised to see him still awake. "They've done it. A true Saiyan is here."

Avriel blinked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "It is about time. I was beginning to think more drastic measures were going to be needed. Oyxlin was able to get Piccolo inadvertently give us a name of one of the Saiyans residing here on Earth. None other than the great Prince Vegeta. Royal blood." He gave her a look as he adjusted his clothing, pausing to breathe through his mask. "Aren't you excited about that? Is this who they have caught?"

"They didn't give me a name," she answered. She blinked at him in surprise. "A prince? Really?" She composed herself a moment later. "Forgive me. I wasn't aware that any of the royal family had survived. It was my understanding that Frieza had murdered them all." She followed Avriel as he left the room, heading for the meeting hall. "I instructed them to do as you ordered. There will be a meal brought up directly. The largest holding room is still available in case he needs time to make his decision. I know you wanted him treated well when he was brought in, but I'll make sure everyone knows that he is royalty and to treat him as such." She paused outside the room, giving him a questioning look. "Shall I join you or would you prefer to speak to him alone? And what of Faust? I can have him summoned if you wish."

"Just you for the moment. I wouldn't want to overwhelm our guest with too much information as it is. You are aware we will want to begin as quickly as possible, yes? Our plans have been delayed enough by the incompetents among our ranks and the insubordinate captives we have managed to amass. I imagine it will be easier for you without Faust cracking jokes behind your back."

Cali felt a nervousness so strong it made her knees tremble. "Yes," she answered. "I'm ready. And you are right; I would much prefer that Faust was not present for this." She swallowed the knot in her throat and moved bravely into the room, taking her set at the table. The prince had not been brought in yet and she couldn't help but to wonder what he would look like. She shifted uneasily in her chair as servants from the kitchen brought in mountains of beautifully plated food and placed it on the table. Her hand went to her mask and she breathed deeply, feeling a bit lightheaded. It had taken them ages it seemed to find a Saiyan of pure blood. Now that he was here, though, it seemed to be moving all too quickly.

She gave a slight jump as the door opened again and two of the guards escorted the prince to the table. He wasn't as tall as she was expecting, he looked a bit thin and tired with dark circles under his eyes and hollow cheeks, but he was handsome and carried himself with all the cold confidence expected of royalty. She felt her face go a bit hot and she avoided his eyes as he stood opposite the table of Avriel.

"So what is this?" he asked in a gruff tone, his arms crossed over his chest as his tail moved impatiently behind him. "You finally managed to hunt me down like a dog in the streets. This better be damn good."

Avriel managed a short bow to the Saiyan prince. "Our deepest apologies, Prince Vegeta, it was not our intention. Had we been aware that Saiyan royalty were on this planet, we would have proceeded with greater care. Please," he said as he gestured at the table, "have something to eat while I explain."

Vegeta gave Avriel a skeptical look, but moved to sit in the chair. His stomach growled in hunger and he reached for the food. Surely they wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to bring him in if they intended to poison him. If they wanted the Saiyans dead, they would've shot him by now. His eyes fell shut as he sank his teeth into a large cut of meat and he swallowed it down, viciously tearing into it again and again. "So I take it you are the leader of this invasion? I know you were searching for my kind. Tell me what you want with me."

Avriel nodded. "I am. And it is less an invasion, more of a proposition. A business venture if you will. My race is, surprisingly, on its way downhill. While we are technologically advanced, we are susceptible to most everything else, weakness, disease, trauma. Our kind is dying. We seek a way to remedy that. After some serious research and inquiries, we have decided that Saiyans are the solution to our problems and Earth is the only known location of Saiyans like yourself. We, however, did not expect someone of your stature to be here. It is quite fortuitous," he said calmly as he watched Vegeta eat. Plate after plate. He briefly wondered if that hunger would carry over through the generations and he looked to Cali.

Cali watched the prince with wide eyes. Through their research, they knew that the Saiyans required a great deal of food to maintain their energy levels. But never had she ever seen someone eat quite the way the prince did. "We really do apologize for any inconvenience to you. We had hoped to find you sooner, but, well, some of our officers are… a little less than cordial." She looked to Avriel again, uncertain of what she was supposed to say. She had always considered him to be the most well-spoken of them all. Certainly he had managed to convince their entire race of his plan for their continued survival. "Our intention is to work with you, side by side, should you favor our proposition."

Vegeta fixed her with a cool stare. "You call this an inconvenience? You have the entire world in a state of chaos. For being so damn intelligent with your technology, you're not a very bright people, are you?" he asked as he sat back in his chair and drank deeply from the glass of wine before him. He had to admit, it was nice to have a full stomach for a chance. He felt better for it. He leaned forward a bit as he reached for more food. "Well go on. I'm listening."

"On the contrary, inducing a state of panic around the entire planet was always the plan. We assumed that it would be a show of force, something that would appeal to any Saiyans on the planet and that they would come to us. That and humans are much easier to round up when they are afraid; they come running when crisis hits. Very predictable," he said and folded his hands behind his back, gesturing to Cali. "That being said, this is our offer. For you to live with us in a life of luxury. We need you and your kind, Prince Vegeta. Mixing Saiyan blood with ours will create a potent mix. A secure future breed of my people with superior intelligence and strength. You would never go wanting again."

Vegeta's eyebrows raised at that. Of everything he'd been expecting to hear, it wasn't this. He understood now, though. "You intend to create a new race," he stated and sat back in his chair again. "Your people are weak. Pathetically so. I understand why you would want Saiyan blood in future generations. But I don't see the benefit for me." He casually draped one arm over the back of his chair as he surveyed them. The female at his side seemed exceptionally nervous. "I was already living a luxurious life before your kind showed up. You're not offering me anything exciting here."

Avriel laughed, "But of course we are. Your life on this planet is over. As soon as we locate the other Saiyans, offering them the same deal, we will begin the auctions. The new slaves will be sent out over the galaxies and the planet will be given to the highest bidder. We understand that humans are not that strong, but they do make up for that in number. They make good laborers, servants. They should fetch an adequate price on the market. We also already have several interested parties in this location. It's just a matter of removing the locals. So, you see now, yes? I offer you the finest women of our species, all the food you could possibly want, a chance to rule the universe, and a life of contentment."

"You've taken over the old PTO," Vegeta said dryly. It all sounded too familiar. "Sounds more like working for that bastard Frieza again." He polished off the glass of wine and set it on the table. The way the woman next to him squirmed in her seat amused him. "The finest women, you say?" he asked and blatantly raked his eyes over her. "Your offer would have been tempting years ago. But there's a few problems in your plan. I've grown rather fond of this little backwater planet. And I'm mated. I'm not interested in what you're offering."

Cali swallowed harshly at the way he looked at her, the rejection she felt in his gaze. She hadn't expected to feel disappointment, but there it was. Her hope for Avriel being in a better mood vanished. "Your mate could stay with you," she offered, hoping she wasn't speaking out of turn. "We could bring her here. She would be treated as royalty too, of course. Anything you desire, we can provide for you. Please reconsider."

Vegeta turned her words over in his head. He couldn't betray Bulma like that. Not in a million years would he ever do such a thing to her. But he wondered if there was a way to play their game, to ensure that Bulma was safe until he could figure out how to wipe out these bastards. No. It was better that she hadn't been brought here. She would make it to the cabin safe and sound; he wouldn't have to worry about her getting in harm's way or them trying to use her as some kind of leverage. Although something Avriel had said interested him. "So I'm the only one you've managed to track down so far, hmm?"

Avriel gave Vegeta an annoyed look. "More or less. It is a shame that you will not agree. Though I wonder if your mate is still alive or if she left you since our men did not find her with you at all. I should think I would like to see the Saiyan or human that has earned the Prince's loyalty so completely. We have some time for you to come around and see the brilliance of this deal. I would not waste my time much more than that though, Prince Vegeta," he said in a dangerous tone.

Vegeta blatantly chewed his bottom lip as he looked at Cali once more. "I'll think on it," he answered. "I'd like to see more of how your operation works before I give my final word." His only thought was to buy more time, to give himself an opportunity to exploit some weakness that he could use to put an end to all of this madness. He knew that if he attacked them now, he would be shot dead before he ever found an exit to this place. It was best to play along for the moment.

He stretched and gave a bored yawn. "I assume you have somewhere for me to stay? You wouldn't have gone to all this trouble without preparing a proper bed for a Saiyan prince, now would you?" he asked. He wanted time alone, time to think, to plan. "Perhaps I'll be in a more agreeable mood once I've rested."

Avriel thought for a moment, surely he couldn't be the Saiyan that Jenny claimed to be her father. Then again, perhaps if he saw what the future would hold should he not cooperate. Still, they did not have a better place to offer the prince than the cell that had been prepared for him. "Yes, I do believe we have a place for you to stay. It is down in the lower levels and has all the luxuries a prince of the Saiyan race could want." He said as he walked to the door, motioning for his guards to flank Vegeta as he stood, "This way."

Vegeta gave Cali one last look before he followed the guards through the maze of corridors, through the lab he'd originally entered, and into another hall. His eyes went wide when he saw Gohan there; the look was returned by the younger Saiyan. His head whipped around and he saw Piccolo, looking rather worn out and a bit ill. "What is this?" he hissed, but his heart stopped as he passed the next cell. Jenny was there and she looked terrible. "What have you done to her?!" he roared.

Jenny's eyes snapped up from where she had been dozing against the wall. Her last interrogation she hadn't said much. She was pissed about what they had done to Piccolo and instead just glared daggers at Faust and Avriel as they took turns pressing a hot poker to her. Her eyes widened when she saw Vegeta standing there Avriel leading the way to another cell. She scrabbled to her feet, rushing towards the glass. "DAD! NO!" she cried out, her knees buckling from the pain of moving, "You fucking bastards!"

Avriel's eyebrow raised up at that. "Dad?" He looked to Vegeta. "You've taken a human as your own daughter? My, how hard times must have fallen on you," he said, pausing when he saw the anger in the prince's eyes and he growled at his guards. "Get him to the cell at the end, or do you think he will not snap our necks?"

"Get off me!" Vegeta roared as they swarmed him. His fist snapped out, crushing the windpipe of one of the guards. A second was dropped to his knees by a powerful kick to the gut. He struggled against the guards, but there were too many of them, and soon he found himself inside a fancy glass prison cell. Vegeta's eyes were murderous as he paced back and forth, growls issuing from his throat. He looked and sounded very much like a caged lion in that moment. "I'll kill you," he rumbled. "Go ahead. Bring me your women. I'll tear them apart, limb from limb with my bare hands. You have heard of the brutality of Saiyans? Allow me to show it to you first hand for the way you've treated my daughter."

Avriel frowned in disgust at the two guards lying dead on the ground. "Impressive," he muttered before he looked at Vegeta. "You see, we were trying to avoid using force against you. A willing participant is always better than one with an altered mind. Your 'daughter' refused to give up information on your whereabouts. Even after we burned away the brand that was on her shoulder, her mouth stayed shut. How inspiring that you can command such loyalty. I suppose I should expect nothing less from the prince," he said.

Vegeta felt a strange surge of pride, hatred, and sickness crash through him all at once. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked in a murderous tone. "Did you have fun tormenting her? I certainly hope you did. Because you have just secured your own fate. There will be no deal between us. I would rather die than to help you."

Avriel sighed. "You should not talk as if you have the upper hand. While I no longer need to torment her to get information on your whereabouts, she is in the unfortunate position of being tormented as long as you deny us. Assuming these others are your friends as well, we have quite the cache to wait you out until you agree. Then, of course, there is always the last resort."

Vegeta didn't feel threatened. The only thing he felt was pure, utter loathing for the man on the other side of the glass. He didn't know, nor did he care, what the last resort was. "Get out of my sight!" he bellowed. "I'll have no more words with you! What you have done is unforgivable. How dare you leave a mark on anyone carrying a Saiyan brand? Your entire race disgusts me. Bunch of pathetic, weak little parasites, looking to feed off the greatness of others. You will never achieve what you hope to. Because we would all rather die than to help the continuation of your race."

Avriel tilted his head at the other man's words. "Is that so? Very well. Since you are so eager to let them die, we shall start with her." He turned towards his guards and pointed at Jenny in her cell, "Bring her, kill her in front of her father. We will see if he has the same attitude when his daughter's brain is splattered all over the glass."

Jenny felt her heart stop in her chest and backed away from the glass of her own cell as the soldiers headed for her. Her hands, feet, her entire body went numb in that moment and she had no doubt that she was just mere moments from her own death. She growled, low in her throat as she sought deeply within herself for the magick, the power trapped inside of her. "Like fuck you are going to kill me. If I am to die, then I am taking you all with me!" she screamed as she forced her magick out. The pain was excruciating as her magick glowed blue around her, cracking the room around her. It was like trying to pull off her own fingernails as she used her magick and she could feel her strength waning quickly. She had to act fast and she quickly felt out the pull of water nearby, a reservoir just beyond the hall. She fell to her knees as she reached out for it with her energy, pulling it to them. She felt blood dripping down her nose from the effort it took her. She watched with a sick pleasure as the wall at the end of the hallway bulged inwardly before the torrential wave broke through and hurled down the hallway at a breakneck speed, slamming into aliens. It went past their cells, bursting into what she knew to be the laboratory and there was the crackle and pop of electronics being flooded and ruined. She smirked to herself as the last of her power drained away, her life with it and she fell to the ground. Her vision went unfocused as she managed a smile. She forced her mouth to work, whispering, "I love…" and died.

"JENNY!" Piccolo roared out. He'd felt her energy surge, something he hadn't felt since they'd lost their powers. The hall was silent, save for the dripping sound of water. He grit his teeth as his heart seemed to shatter. He could hear the doctor and his workers cursing in the lab, he could hear the angry growl from Vegeta's throat, but he could hear nothing from his wife next door. "Jenny, no," he choked out and fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. He knew then what she'd done. She'd used the last of her life force to create that wave. Hot tears seared his eyes and an anguished cry escaped his lips.

Vegeta stood still as a statue, his eyes blazing at Avriel, who was pressed into a corner in the hall, absolutely soaking wet. He wanted to scream for the loss of his daughter. How many times had they come so close to losing her in the past? Paige's birth. The fight with the dragons. The cancer. And every single time, she'd managed to pull through. But not this time. The bastard at the opposite end of the hall had finally brought about her end.

He swallowed harshly as his heart seemed to rip itself in two. He wanted to mourn her, but he would not give Avriel the satisfaction of seeing him break down. And deep down inside, Vegeta was proud of her for what she'd done. She'd faced her death without fear, just like a true Saiyan. "We'd rather die than work for you," he said in a deadly quiet tone, his eyes locked with Avriel's.

Avriel felt a rage growing in him, next to the sheer shock of it all. There was no possible way she could have done that this close to the machine that took away their energy. He wiped his face with his hand, flicking away the water as he stood up, walking back down to Vegeta's cell. Not a drop of water had seeped into the prisoner's cells and they looked at him with hatred in their eyes. He paused outside of Jenny's cell, looking at her still form in the middle of the floor. "Throw this wench out into the ditch. Let the crows feast upon her flesh," he spat. He should be grateful, he supposed, that her efforts didn't short out the machine that was holding their powers at bay.

Gohan couldn't believe it and he hugged at himself, feeling weak and tired from the lack of food. "Jenny," he sobbed out as he leaned against the glass, reaching up and covering his mating mark, trying to take comfort from the warmth that he felt there. He closed his eyes, tears welling in them for his friend's death. "They are all dead. We are going to kill them all," he murmured under his breath as he watched more guards come in, heading towards Jenny's cell.

Piccolo didn't bother to hide his tears as his wife's body was removed from the room. He watched in disgust as the dragged her down the wet hallway and disappeared through the door. "I'm sorry," he sobbed quietly. "Jenny, I'm sorry." He should've protected her. He should have been able to keep her from all of this, to keep her safe. In his desperation to find their daughters, he'd made a foolish mistake that ultimately cost him the life of his mate. He despised himself in that moment and he knew that he would never, ever forgive himself.

Vegeta stared down Avriel until the alien gave a huff and stormed out of the hall, leaving the three men in silence. He could hear the other two breaking down, crushed by the loss of Jenny's life. "She died on her own terms," he said firmly, even though tears welled in his own eyes. "She faced her death bravely, just like a true Saiyan. We should be proud of her. Take comfort in the fact that she is no longer in pain, no longer a cruel plaything of these bastards. They can't hurt her anymore."

Piccolo took little comfort in Vegeta's words and forced himself to move to the bed in his room where he collapsed, curling in on himself as he fought the agony in his heart. He would enjoy watching every single one of these aliens perish at their hands. He didn't know how, it all seemed rather hopeless at the moment, but if he had to give his life to avenge his mate, then so be it. He would figure out how to overcome this somehow. He just prayed that Alice was still alive somewhere so they could wish Jenny back when it was all said and done.

Vegeta stared down the hall, swallowing the knot in his throat. "I'm proud of you, my daughter," he said softly before he turned away from the glass and headed to the bathroom where he could clean himself up and mourn her passing in private.


	27. Out of the Woods

"Of all the inconsiderate, RUDE, hardass things that motherfucker could do. Knock me out, will you? I'll show you. Just wait until I get my hands on you, BUSTER," Bulma hissed under her breath to no one in particular as she made her way to the edge of the city. "I'm going to grind his bones into dust. How DARE HE," she huffed. Yes, it probably saved her life, but that wasn't the point. She was his mate and she had wanted to stay by his side through the good and the bad. It was supposed to be her choice. And now she was close to spitting nails. She peered around the corner of a building, her eyes narrowing greatly when she saw the all terrain tank that was sitting there with about three or four aliens standing next to it.

"Did you hear they caught a Saiyan?" one of the aliens said to his comrades. "Maybe Avriel will finally get off our asses and quit working us so hard. Slave driver."

"Heh. Yeah, now it's the women's turn to do all the work," said another. "Though I think they get the better end of this deal if you know what I mean." He stretched his arms over his head, looking around. "Avriel seems to think there's more than one on this planet, though. This city looks dead. You think we should move on? Or wait for orders? We might be sitting here for awhile, though."

The innuendo wasn't lost on Bulma and her eyes narrowed further. Sure, once it might have, but she had randy daughters and she had more than a good idea of what exactly the aliens were there for, but it didn't make sense. Not yet. She ruffled her hair, ripped her shirt and stumbled out into the street. "Help! Help me please! You have to help me!" she screamed, letting gravity pull her to her knees as she sobbed away, keeping a careful eye on the aliens. "Please help me!"

The aliens jumped at the sudden voice and approached the woman, drawing their weapons. "Ma'am? Are you injured?" one of them asked, looking her over. She looked rather disheveled, but he couldn't see any obvious wounds. "We can help you. If you come with us, we have food, shelter, medicine. A doctor can take a look at you if you need it."

"D-do you?" she asked, reaching out for one, but only grinned when he took her hand and she yanked him forward, punching his nose so hard she could hear the crunch. Her hands found their way to his gun not seconds later and she hit the trigger before she could think, firing a spray of bullets at the remaining aliens, watching them drop with satisfaction. She stood up and began liberating their bodies of the guns and ammo that they had. She gave a happy little squee when she found what resembled keys in one of their pockets. Hopefully keys to the tank that sat to the side. "Never trust a woman, fellas. Especially when you just kidnapped her mate." She remembered Vegeta's words before he knocked her out. To get to the cabin. Along with an "I love you" and "a forgive me." She huffed. That would be determined later. She climbed up the tank and grinned at the new tech before her eyes, lowering herself into the metal contraption, "Oh... yeah…"

* * *

><p>"There you go, Goku," Tien said as he removed the last of the bandage from around his husband's wrist. He gently took Goku's hand and moved his wrist, giving an approving nod when the Saiyan didn't wince in pain. "Looks like you're all healed up." He smiled and placed a kiss to the previously injured joint before he let go and moved to put the sling away. "Now you don't have any excuse not to go chop wood in the cold," he teased with a snicker.<p>

Goku stuck out his bottom lip as he pouted. "Yeah, well, I'm still stealing your cloak," he muttered in retaliation, before he darted forward, pressing a firm kiss to his husbands lips. He sighed against him, finally moving his hand to grasp at his shoulder as he slipped his tongue between his hot lips. "Thanks," he murmured against him before he moved to take his own cloak and draped it around himself. "You know, you could still come help me. Make sure that it's still in working order."

Tien shivered as Goku broke the kiss, the heat of it still searing his lips. "Oh, I can think of a bunch of ways to make sure it's still in working order," he rumbled in his husband's ear as he grabbed his own cloak and wrapped it around himself. He shot a wink at Sabriena and she blew both of them seductive kisses from the kitchen. He threw his head back and laughed as he gave Goku a playful shove towards the front door. He was still chuckling to himself as he set a log on the stump there and lightly tossed the axe to Goku. "Shame on you. Putting dirty thoughts in my head," he teased.

Goku laughed as he caught the axe, deftly shouldering it for a moment as he looked at his husband. "I just suggested that you come watch me chop wood. You are the one who got it in your head that I should stroke wood," he said devilishly and swung the axe, grateful to finally be able to do something of worth around the cabin. "The rooster isn't going to like this. Now I have to do more work instead of play with him."

"Yeah, you gotta stop playing with your cock so much," Tien said, barely able to keep a straight face and they both fell to laughing a moment later. He scrubbed at his face with his hand as his cheeks burned hotly. "Oh gods," he laughed, wiping at his eyes. "See the bad influence you and Sabriena are on me? This is all your fault." He felt a bit embarrassed at such a crude joke, but he just couldn't stop himself.

Goku just shook his head. "You've been spending too much time around our wife. _She's_ a bad influence for you," he said. "Anything to get me away from the chicken. It's too late, I'm too attached, even if we find another falcon." He swung at the next log that Tien placed on the stump. He opened his mouth to retaliate further when he heard footsteps in the woods, the sounds of leaves being crunched and twigs being snapped. He looked to his mate before he turned towards the noise, raising the axe in defense. They still weren't sure if the barrier was still working.

Tien cursed under his breath for not bringing his bow outside with him and he quickly drew his knife from his boot, raising his arms in preparation for an attack. He moved forward, Goku beside him, both of them ready to act in an instant. Those were human footsteps, or something human-like. He could see movement in the trees and his eyes narrowed in a scowl. "C'mon," he breathed quietly. "I'm itching for a fight." But the next second his eyes went wide and the knife fell from his hand as he recognized her. "Bulma?!" he cried and ran forward. "Where'd you come from?"

Bulma finally let herself fall to her knees at the sound of a friendly voice. "Finally," she breathed and looked at the two men who approached her. Tien's question registered in her head. "North City. Vegeta and I were on our way here. It's been quite the trip. Had to evade aliens to escape the city and then when we decided to come here, we back tracked. They spotted us in North City and that royal asshole decided to knock me out and hide me in the trash. I am going to kick his ass later, but they have Vegeta. I was able to get inside their network. Every tank is equipped with a digital upload of the situation back at their base in the city. They've captured Piccolo, Jenny, and Gohan." She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Goku."

Goku bristled at that information. "You can't be serious! What tank?! Where?" He looked around, but there was no tank to be seen. Which wasn't saying much; the trees around them hid all.

Bulma shook her head. "I wish I were lying, but I'm not. I tried to drive the tank all the way here to the cabin. Took out quite a few trees on my way despite my best efforts not to. I couldn't cross the border line once I reached Tien's property. I suppose the magick protecting this place decided the tank was a threat."

Tien felt his heart lift at that. "Well at least we know we really are still protected here," he said. He bent down and scooped Bulma up in his arms. "Come on. Let's get you inside. It's too cold out here." He frowned at how light she felt, at the clothes that were too big for her and were dirty and ripped. "We've got plenty of food. Some of Goten's friends helped us out. They'll be visiting again in a few days with more." He carried her across the yard and into the cabin when Goku opened the door for them. He smiled over at Paige and Alice as they sat on the bed, lost in their own conversation. "Look who I found."

Alice looked over and smiled widely, standing up where her sister stayed seated. She went over and embraced her grandmother. "Bulma. It is good to see you," she said warmly and led her over to Paige at the bed.

Paige embraced Bulma tightly, breathing in her familiar scent and she pulled back. There was a slight frown on her face as she looked behind her at the door. "Papaw?" she asked hopefully. She would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to seeing him again. Once he had found out she was pregnant, he had been the perfect doting grandfather. He even kept up with her training until quite recently, but even then she had been doing some basic exercises in the gravity machine. She liked that fact, while everyone treated her as some delicate flower, little changed with her Papaw.

Bulma shook her head as she sat between her grandkids. "That hardass knocked me out when the aliens finally caught up to us. He hid me in an alley behind some boxes before he turned himself in to them," she frowned and ran a hand through her hair, her stomach growling as she looked over at Sabriena as she brought out some hot food. She extracted herself from the girls to go over to the table, breathing in the heady scent. "Wow, this smells great. Tien said some of Goten's friends brought it by?"

Sabriena nodded as she poured Bulma a big cup of coffee. "Remember the elf and the vampire that came to Christmas with him? They brought us literal wagons full of food," she said. She leaned over the back of Bulma's chair and gave her a quick hug. "I'm glad you're safe," she said quickly before she hurried back into her kitchen. This couldn't go on. Now even more of their friends were being held by those aliens. As if she wasn't worried enough as it was.

Tien waited a few minutes for Bulma to get some food and coffee in her system before he started asking the million questions swirling through his mind. But one was more pressing than the others. "You said you hacked some kind of computer of theirs?" he asked. "Did you find out what they want the Saiyans for or why they're rounding up humans?"

Bulma paused around a mouthful of food, reaching out and taking a long drink from her cup before she leaned back, nodding. "But you aren't going to like it. They're gathering up any pure blooded Saiyans for this project of theirs, mixing the bloodlines of their own people with them. Creating a new race of highly intelligent, extremely strong beings. As for the rest of us, they are going to take all of the humans and sell them into slavery and auction off the planet."

Goku felt the hair on the back of his neck standing up and his voice was dangerous as he narrowed his eyes. "They what!?" he growled low in his throat, starting to pace back and forth, "We can't let them do this! We have to do something! We could take the tank you brought and go attack them. We can't let them just take the planet! It's not theirs to give!"

Tien rubbed at his eyes for a minute, taking in Bulma's words. "Wait. Wait," he said, trying to make sense of it all. "Creating a new race? You mean, they intend to breed Saiyans with their own kind?" His skin crawled at the thought of it. He breathed heavily through his nose as he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table. "You said they have Piccolo, Jenny, and Gohan as well. They have Lindsey, too. The kids said she went with Gohan. And now they have Vegeta."

Sabriena felt her stomach twist up in knots. Both of her best friends were captured, going to be sold into slavery, and there was nothing she could do about it. She grabbed a big knife from the wall and began chopping up vegetables with much more force than was necessary. There had to be something they could do to rescue their friends, their family. But without their powers, she had no idea how they could manage it.

"And who knows how many of the others they have? I'm guessing if Trunks or Tora were in there, you would've seen that information, too. Sounds like they keep special information on the Saiyans. But the others might be in there as well and we just don't know it," Tien continued. He cast a wary eye over at his husband. He could see the look in Goku's eyes; he was ready for a fight.

Tien lowered his hands slowly, an understanding tone in his voice. "Goku," he said slowly, "you can't be thinking of going to fight these guys. Without your energy, you'll be completely at their mercy."

Bulma nodded, "Tien's right, Goku. You'll be playing right into their hands if you go out there. They aren't going to sell the planet off until they've gleaned everything they want from it. Keeping you here, out of their grasp is the best thing that we can do right now." She ran a hand through her hair, feeling the grit from her journey. She was going to go take a shower after she finished eating, cold water be damned. "I was thorough with that computer, I didn't see anything else about other Saiyans. Other parts of the world are holding out as best they can. They still have a long way to go before they've captured all the humans. You'd be surprised how many parts of Africa, South America, and Northern Russia that are fighting the aliens. But it's all flies in the ointment at this point. If someone is going to make a difference, we need to take out the leader of the operation."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Sabriena asked, leaning in the doorframe. "These guys sound like they know what they're doing. It's not like we could just sneak in and kill the guy in his sleep. From what the kids have said, these aliens are armed to the teeth. No one's getting in or out of that place unnoticed." She sighed and chewed her lip as she rubbed at her forehead. It had been awhile since she'd messed with a firearm, but she doubted that her skills were rusty at all. "I could do it," she said softly. "If I had a gun, I could try to get in there, take him out. I have the firearm training; I could pick that guy off pretty easily."

Goku turned to Sabriena, already shaking his head at her. "No, we can't lose you too. If they catch you and shoot you on the spot then Tien dies, too. I won't let you put yourself in harm's way," he said as he crossed his arms. "I just wish I knew what we could do. I could get in the tank and drive it back. Drive it into the building, where ever that is." He trailed off. It was a foolish idea, he didn't even know where to go and he didn't even know what the leader looked like.

Bulma pressed her lips thin. "We will have to plan this out carefully. Later, I want to go back to the tank. I can start breaking it down. Maybe I can make something we can use as a weapon. I figured out how they were blocking your powers. It's like this giant machine that just sucks away any excess energy that's on this planet. The moment you try to pull your ki out of your bodies, or conjure magick, this thing sucks it away. It's what caused the blackouts. It tapped into the power grid, draining all the electricity so it can run. It's having trouble accessing some generators because they are separate from the power grid. But from what I understand, it absorbs the excess energy from living thing on whatever planet they invade. There's more to it than that, but it gets confusing. If I can find a way to use part of the tank to fashion an EMP, it could knock it out and our friends who are captured could easily take out whoever is on top of the food chain there."

"That's a lot of work," Tien said, "And I don't know if we have the tools for it, but whatever you want to try, Bulma, I'm game. You need to rest first. Maybe first thing in the morning we can go out and strip it. But you need to take the rest of the day and just rest. I know you've had a long, hard trip getting here." He glanced over the bed and out the window where the kids were in the backyard, wondering if he should tell them or not. They were young and full of too much confidence; he didn't want to see them try to do something stupid. His eyes went to Paige and Alice, seeing the worry over their parents in their faces. "We're going to save them," he said. "Don't you girls worry. Your parents are smart. They're tough. We'll get them out of there, okay?"

Paige nodded, giving her sister's hands a tight squeeze. She could see a worry in her eyes that she couldn't place. "Yeah, we know," she said. "Just wish this wasn't happening at all. I do not need any more stress right now. You're lucky I haven't popped because of all of this." She rubbed her belly. "I know Dad and Papaw wanted to be with me at the hospital when the time came."

Alice nodded. "Yes, they are going to be disappointed. Might have to schedule special time for them once we get them back," she said quietly and looked to Bulma, giving her a smile. "I will go start the fire under the hot tub for you. A cold shower wouldn't be the greatest right now. You do not want to end up sick."

Bulma smiled at her granddaughter and nodded. "Thank you, Alice. I think a bath or a shower is perfect right now. I really couldn't care which, I just feel so dirty," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she looked to Sabriena. "Don't suppose you have any clothes I could borrow? And soap. Lots of soap."

Sabriena snapped out of her stupor, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Yeah, sure," she said and went to the wardrobe to pull out some clothes for Bulma. She handed them to her before she turned to Paige. "Now hold on a second, missy," she said. "You still have almost a month until you're due. Don't you DARE go into labor before then. Hopefully this whole thing will be done and over well before it's time to have that baby." She felt pale at the idea of Paige trying to give birth in their cabin. "You just let that baby be."

Even though it was a serious situation, Tien couldn't help but chuckle. "Aw, c'mon, Sabriena. Don't you want to deliver your own grandchild? You could do it," he said. He cringed under the blazing look she shot him. "Don't worry over that just yet. If it happens, we'll deal with it. In the meantime, we need to do whatever Bulma needs us to do to help her with her plan."

Goku frowned, leaning against the wall as he listened. He didn't like this plan. He didn't like waiting while his friends were in danger and if what Bulma said was true, then forced into sleeping with the aliens on top of that. There was no way they would ever go along with that willingly. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing for all the world that he could instant transmission right to them and get them out of harm's way. He watched as Bulma excused herself and went outside to take her bath. He grumbled, "Guess I'll set up another thing of furs for her to sleep on."

"I can help," Tien said and moved to the foot of their bed, pulling the last of the furs from the chest there. "Hey," he said gently and grasped his husband's shoulder. "We're going to figure this out. I know it's killing you, Goku. I know. I don't like it either. But Bulma's the smartest person we know. If she thinks she can come up with a way to stop them, then we have to trust her." He helped Goku lay out the furs in a thick, soft bed next to their own on the floor. He watched his husband with weary eyes; he knew it wasn't in Goku's nature to not act. "Please," Tien said, his voice a strained whisper, "Please don't go running off, Goku. This is what they want. They want you to come to them."

Goku could hear the desperation in his husband's voice. He knew that this wasn't easy on any of them and he finally nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I know. I just… I always try to help. It feels awkward to not to. They are threatening our family, they've captured my daughter and my son. They've captured our friends. It is killing me not being able to do anything."

"I know it is," Tien said. "But this can't go on forever. We're going to put a stop to this. I just don't want any of us rushing in without a good plan. Getting killed or captured isn't going to help our family." He straightened out the last pelt and stood up, pulling Goku into a crushing hug. "You'll get your shot at them. You'll get your chance to make them pay for all the pain and suffering they've caused."

Goku leaned against Tien, breathing in his comforting scent before he nodded, hugging him tightly. "Yeah we will." He said, rubbing at the back of his head, "I need to do something. Keep my mind busy so I don't go running off and doing something that I will regret later."

"There's more wood to chop," Tien teased, but sighed at the look Goku gave him. "Sorry. I'm going crazy, too. I don't know what to say to make it better." Aside from chores, he didn't know what else they could really do. "You wanna spar now that your wrist is all healed up? Or what did you have in mind?"

Goku chuckled and pulled on his cloak and went outside with Tien. He picked up the axe and gave his husband a look. "I can think of a few things, but we have company," he said teasingly as he swung the axe with a satisfying thunk as it split a log in two. "At least at this rate we will have plenty of wood for winter." He snickered at his own joke.

"You're horrible," Tien laughed. He stepped forward, placing a hand on the axe to stop Goku. "Maybe later we can sneak out to the hot tub," he said in a low voice and stepped closer to his husband, drawing the shorter man into his arms. "We can keep the fire going under it so it's still nice and hot." He trailed kisses down the side of Goku's neck to the mating mark there. "Wait until everyone's asleep, then you, me, and Sabriena can slip out and have some time to ourselves. We need the stress relief, I think." He nibbled the mark on Goku's neck, a low moan wrenching from his own throat. "You can have the middle."

Goku couldn't stop the shiver that worked its way down his spine, through his body and straight into his cock. He groaned and turned to Tien, catching his lips in a fierce kiss as he felt his erection throb in anticipation. "It's so far off," he whined, pausing to nibble at the mark on Tien's neck, "But that sounds like a good idea."

Tien moaned as waves of pleasure radiated through him. Gods, he loved the way the mark on his neck made him feel. "It'll be nightfall before you know it," he rumbled in Goku's ear. "We'll send the kids to bed early." He kissed Goku again before he pulled back, a smirk on his lips. "Better get busy," he said, his eyes lingering over Goku's crotch. "You got a lotta wood to take care of."


	28. Life Ain't Always What You Think

Catie sighed as she heard the door open to her room. Couldn't Trunks leave her alone just for one day? She didn't want to eat and she was starting to become annoyed at his persistence, always waving a plate of food in front of her face. Even though she'd stopped talking to him completely, he just wouldn't seem to give up. She heard footsteps approach the bed and her anger swelled. "Would you just leave me alone?!" she snapped and turned over, but her eyes went wide when she saw Hercule standing there. "Oh. It's you." She sighed and laid back down on her side, wishing he would go away, too. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey there little gal," he said as he moved to pull a chair away from the wall and moved it close to the bed, so he could see her face. Trunks was becoming desperate the longer his wife stayed in their room, unmoving. While her health had improved, that was the only thing that had. She refused to talk, eat, or anything else that resembled life. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched the little kitten dutifully moving a toy mouse next to Catie's face. He settled down in his seat and watched her for a moment more, "So, we all agree, you win the award for staying in bed the longest. Madeline is making you a victory cake and a steak dinner to celebrate." Hercule volunteered to talk to Catie and when Trunks asked why that would do any good, he simply replied that he had some experience with the matter. No need to get into details. "We'll have to do something about that hair though, looks like it could use a good comb."

"Shave it for all I care," she muttered, staring at the kitten who nibbled on her nose. She wasn't amused by the thought of a cake and the mention of steak did nothing to whet her appetite. She knew she had to look terrible, and she just didn't care. Her scalp felt itchy and greasy, she knew her hair had to be ratted up in the worst sort of way, and yet she wasn't bothered by it at all. "Stupid cat," she said and gently pushed the kitten off the bed. "Give the steak to someone who needs it," she said flatly. "I'm not hungry. Don't waste your supplies on me."

Hercule leaned back, watching as the cat was undeterred by Catie's actions and simply went over to its food bowl to start eating again. "Of course you're hungry. Your body's just been snacking on itself instead of the food it needs," he said as he scratched his chin, "Why have you given up? Why do you want to die so much?"

"I don't want to die. I just don't care if I do," she muttered. "They didn't tell you my son is dead?" she asked, finally looking up at him. "He was in my arms and those bastards shot him. I was right there and there was nothing I could do. There's no bringing him back. What's the point in living without him?"

"See now, you are wrong there. There is a difference," he said, leaning forward on his knees. "And I can see it. You say you don't care if you die, but to me, someone who says that is about to do something life threatening for the thrill of living. You just want to die because of the pain, the wrong that has been done to you and your family. Do you think the aliens are going to care if you wither away into nothing? Do you think that's going to show them? Is dying going to make your son's death more meaningful? Is it going to clear any guilt you have over that fact?"

Catie shrugged. "At least I'd be with him again." Her voice was broken as she spoke. She felt an ache creep back into her chest, something she hadn't felt in quite a while. For so long, she'd been numb. And now that numbness was replaced by pain again. She didn't know which was worse. Her eyes burned and she drew her knees up to herself in the fetal position as a tear leaked from her eye. "What would you know about it?" she spat. "Seems to me the great Mr. Satan wouldn't know a bad day if it bit him in the ass."

Hercule hid the smirk that wanted to come out at that. Emotion was good. "I know. Hard to believe it that someone like me would know a thing or two about how the world works, but there it is. I know more about this stuff than you think. Than most people think. Why do you think I help with building shelters like these?" he asked as he leaned back to watch her carefully. "Yeah, you might be with your son again, but you are being selfish. Think of all these people you are leaving behind. Do you really want to make Trunks suffer through the death of his son AND his wife? Do you think it's fair to give up when everyone else around you is trying so hard to stay alive?"

"You think it's better for him if I'm here?!" she snapped, sitting up suddenly. "All I see when I look in his eyes is pity. Sadness. I can't help the way I feel! I can't change it! It's not fair for him to waste his life worrying over me. There's nothing I can do to make this emptiness go away. What am I supposed to do? Just get up and act all fucking happy and shit when there is NOTHING left in this world to be happy about?! MY SON IS DEAD. And all that's left is this big, empty hole in my heart where he's supposed to be and it will NEVER be filled again! And it HURTS. And I don't want to live with this anymore!"

"You think it's better for him if you are gone? He will have two deaths tearing him apart. How would you feel if he was killed by the aliens as well? Would that force a gun in your hands to point the wrong way and shoot yourself? Would he?" Hercule was revealing in the movement. Now, if he could just get her out of bed. He stood up. "You are belittling your son's death by acting like this. Like there is no point to life anymore. Yes, it is a grave tragedy that no mother should ever have to go through. But it happened."

Catie's eyes narrowed at him and got to her feet. How dare this man speak to her about her son's death. "You know NOTHING about how I feel or what I would do. You don't know me! How dare you stand there and criticize me?" Her voice became shriller the longer she shouted at him. "Belittling my son's death?! FUCK YOU!" she screamed and hauled off, smacking him across the face as hard as she could.

Hercule reveled in the pain. It wasn't the hardest he had been hit. He gave that honor to Cell. He closed his eyes, taking the stinging slap as best he could, steeling his eyes when he opened them again, seeing the fierce young woman in front of him. Again, she needed to do it again. "You belittle his death by wasting away in a bed, forgetting everyone else around you. Would he want you to take it laying down? Because that's what you've been doing. I can criticize you if I want because there is nothing you can do about it. I know a great deal more than you about this. Don't you misjudge me. I act like an idiot. That doesn't mean I am one."

"HA! You must be a fucking idiot to say things like this to me! Fuck you, you lying bastard! There are more people in this world that know the truth about you than you realize. I don't believe a fucking word you say! You think you know what I'm going through? You think you know this kind of pain? You can't even begin to fathom it! Everything out of your mouth is nothing but BULLSHIT!" she screamed. She balled up her fist and swung at him again, landing a hard punch to his jaw. She lashed out with her foot, kicking the back of his knee as her punch turned him, dropping him to his knees. "Go fuck yourself, Champ!"

"I lost my wife to depression," he spat back at her. "Yes I know what you are going through. I know what Trunks is going through," he said as he defiantly raised his head to her, "I may be full of shit, but I know it. I know the pain of what you are going through. How much it hurts. Letting it control you is the easy way out and we weren't put on this earth to do things the easy way. You're friends with Goku right? Yeah, I know what I did at the Cell games, but Goku didn't stick around to claim ownership of the kill. Neither did his boy. I would gladly give up that victory if they ever came forward to claim it. They saved our lives that day. It was something I couldn't do. But they weren't there and I was. I took it and used it for my own purposes. I didn't run away from it. That's your beef with me, right? There. You have that. Now when my wife died, yeah, I felt like ending it. Like life lost its luster, there was no purpose anymore. But I was needed. Past my own pain, I saw that I was needed to do more work here. To help. Can't you say the same?"

Catie went quiet, shocked at what he had told her. She'd never heard even a whisper of a rumor about his wife. She'd always assumed he'd never been married, that he was too busy bedding all the women that flaunted around him at the matches. Her knees gave out as her anger ebbed and she fell to the floor. Leaning back against the bed, she stared sadly at him, tears welling in her eyes again. "But what can I do?" she asked in a shaking voice. "I have no purpose left. Zane was my everything." She drew her knees up and covered her face with her hands. No, her son wouldn't want her to be like this. Neither would Vegeta. She shuddered as she thought about what he would say, how he would bark at her to get up, dry her tears, to snap out of it and soldier on. A loud sob escaped her lips as she leaned over to rest her forehead on her knees. "I don't know how to deal with this."

Hercule knelt next to her, reaching out and putting a large hand on her shoulder. "No one knows how to deal with the death of someone we hold dear to our hearts. In some way, the world does end. I don't want to meet the person who can deal with death so easily that they cast it aside and don't let it shake them at all. We need you, Catie. Trunks needs you. Don't plan ahead, live one day at a time. Today, you need food, you need to be with Trunks. Remember the good about your son. Tomorrow, who knows what will happen? It's full of possibilities." He looked down as the kitten wandered over, mewling up at Catie, its tiny paw on her leg. "Live for this little guy. His mother probably died out there and now he's all alone. Will he replace your son? No. Of course not. Nor will you replace his mother. But you can both bring each other comfort."

Catie dropped her hand and stared miserably at the little cat. A fresh wave of tears hit her and she picked it up, cuddling it to her neck. No, it didn't replace her son. Nothing ever would. But something about the warm ball of fuzz purring against the side of her neck soothed a part of her soul. "Hi baby," she whispered to it as tears poured down her face. She sobbed again as it nuzzled her chin. She sniffled and looked at Hercule, the bruise blooming on his jaw. "I'm sorry I hit you," she said softly, not quite meeting his eyes as she spoke.

Hercule smiled at her, stroking her dirty hair and pushing a few locks behind her ear. "Nah, don't be. I figure I have a few more coming in my life," he said, moving to wipe tears of his own away before he wiped away hers. "You've gotta a real decent right hook. Who taught you?" he asked as he rubbed at his jaw, moving to sit down across from her.

"Vegeta," she answered. "Trunks' dad. He's… one of the Saiyans the aliens are looking for." She paused and sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "He's probably the strongest in the universe, next to Goku. He's been a warrior all his life. He trained me and Jenny; she's like practically my sister. He took both of us under his wing when we came here as students, taught us how to fight. Especially after a whole bunch of shit happened. Found out we had powers an' shit." She waved her hand. "It's a long story."

Hercule smiled at her. "I'd love to hear it some time," he said as he leaned back, tilting his head at her. "So, I know you've said you haven't been hungry. But let's go take a walk in the kitchen, see if anything jumps out at you." He pushed himself to his feet, reaching down a hand for her to take. "I know a few people who would like to see you up and about."

Catie nodded and took his hand, letting him pull her to his feet as she gently set the kitten in the middle of her disheveled bed. She ran her hand over the soft fur a couple of times before she followed Hercule to the kitchen. She stopped and rubbed at her eyes when she saw Trunks standing there talking to Tora. Her eyes burned again as Trunks turned towards her, a surprised look on his face. "Hi," she said quietly.

Trunks' eyes widened as he saw Catie and Hercule standing in the kitchen. He looked at the man, not believing what he saw. He had actually gotten her out of bed. Where he had done little to motivate his own wife, Hercule had somehow done the impossible. He noted the fresh bruises on his face and arms, but said nothing. "Hey baby," he said cautiously before he walked over to her, reaching out and cupping her cheek, brushing away the tears there. "How are you doing?"

Hercule smiled at the interaction and went over to stand next to Tora, leaning back against the counter. "She deserves whatever she wants to eat. Something good for the soul, I think. Like lava cakes, bacon mac'n'cheese. Something deep fried and smothered in chocolate."

"I'm okay," she said in a tiny voice. She looked into Trunks' deep blue eyes, searching them as tears spilled from her own. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I'm sorry I tried to give up. I don't want to do that to you. I… I don't want to just lay down and die." She choked on the last word and leaned into his chest, taking comfort in his warmth. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh," he soothed, pulling her against him tightly. "I know. I know. You have nothing to be sorry for," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Come on, let's get you something to eat and then we can go back to the room. Maybe a shower and some fresh clothes?"

Hercule smiled and thumped Tora with his elbow. "Come on. Let's go change those bedsheets for them while she's out and about," he said, giving a wink to Trunks. "Madeline, make sure she eats everything on that plate you give her, okay? Won't do anyone any good if the aliens come by, breathe on her and she falls over."

Tora nodded. "Yup," he said and gave Trunks a thumbs-up as he left the kitchen. He didn't know what Hercule had said to Catie, but he was grateful for it.

"Thank you," Catie said softly to Madeline as she set a plate in front of her. Chicken strips, mashed potatoes, mac'n'cheese. "Comfort food," Catie grinned and sank her teeth into the chicken, a soft groan escaping her throat. For the first time in weeks, her stomach growled. "Heh. I'm actually hungry," she said and reached over to squeeze Trunks' hand as she took another bite and another.

Trunks wiped away his tears as he watched his wife eat, bite after bite. "Thank the gods," he breathed, squeezing her hand tightly before he brought it up to his lips, kissing gently at her knuckles. He wondered just what it was that Hercule said to her that made her get up, but he wasn't about to question it. Whatever it had been, this was what she needed. "It's good to have you back, love. I missed you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, chewing her food for a moment. "I can't promise how I'll be tomorrow. Or the next day. But I'm trying, Trunks. I'm going to try to learn how to deal with this, to learn how to live again." She sat up and looked in his eyes, her own pleading for understanding. "Just be patient with me, okay?" she asked, her tone vulnerable. "Please?"

Trunks smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "Whatever you need, love. I'll give it to you if it's in my power," he said. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her, to make sure she was truly alright and not going to slip away from him in the middle of the night. That she wasn't going to wither away into nothing because she wasn't trying anymore.

Madeline smiled at the couple, taking Catie's plate back as she finished off the last morsel. "Go on then. I'll send up some desert in a little bit. Hot chocolate and a couple slices of cheesecake," she said with a wink, "Mother's own recipe to cure the aching soul."

Catie thanked Madeline before she and Trunks returned to their room. The bed had been made and she thought about how good it would feel to lay on fresh sheets after a hot shower. She realized then what a luxury that would be at this point. She scratched at her scalp and frowned when her fingers nearly got stuck in the ratty tangles. "I feel gross," she admitted sheepishly.

Trunks chuckled at her and reached for her clothes, lifting her shirt over her head. He carefully undressed her until she was bare before him. "We can fix that," he said quietly as he stripped down as well, leading her into the in suite bathroom. He turned on the light and turned on the shower, making sure the water was hot before he helped Catie step into the spray. He went over to the cabinet in the room and took out a comb as well as shampoo and conditioner. He carefully stepped into the shower behind his mate and set the items down before he drew her into his arms, kissing her soundly. "By the gods, I've missed you."

"I'm sorry, baby," she answered, sliding her arms around his waist as the hot water beat down on them. "Gods, this feels good." She nuzzled into his chest, kissing at the strong muscles. "I just sort of lost myself. The more death we saw out there, those people in the church, I started thinking maybe they were right. Maybe there really was no hope, no point of living. I gave up. I know I was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to cry or be angry or just feel SOMETHING and all I felt was numb. I still do, a little, but I don't want to feel like that anymore. It's like I was already dead inside."

It was burning at Trunks, to know what Hercule had said. Though he felt asking was invasive and it was something that should remain between the two. He leaned down, kissing the top of her head, content to just hold her in the hot water, happy to have her in his arms once again. "I am glad. I know you had to mourn. I know what we saw wasn't the easiest. If you had been able to go through that without blinking an eye, then I would have been worried," he said as he finally reached for the shampoo, squeezing a good measure into his hands before he began to wash her hair.

Catie moaned and leaned into his touch. His fingers in her hair felt like heaven. "I shouldn't have quit on you, though," she said softly as he worked her hair into a lather. "I still have you. I can't leave you behind. I won't make you bury me, too." Tears burned her eyes again as she thought about what she'd almost done to her husband. Her mate. "I need something, Trunks. I need a purpose. Killing the aliens like we were wasn't it. It made me cold. Like, somehow it killed part of my spirit. I need something more and I don't know what it is."

"Live for me. Live for those out there who are still fighting the aliens. Live for our parents, our friends. Our family," he said as he leaned her back into the spray of the water, washing the suds away before he got the conditioner and comb. He made sure to put a healthy amount of the creamy lotion into her hair before he used the comb to gently work out the tangles that had formed.

"Okay," she agreed, letting him comb the rats from her hair. He was right, of course. He still needed her; she couldn't abandon him now. "Thank you," she said softly as he finally set the comb aside and rinsed her hair. She let him wrap her up in a soft towel before she looked at him, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Trunks?" she asked, chewing her lip. "I know this is going to sound lame, and I know all I've done is lay around, but I haven't hardly slept at all. And every time I do, I have horrible dreams. Do you think you could lay down with me? Just… hold me for a while?"

Trunks smiled at her and nodded, kissing her softly. "Whatever you want," he answered as he picked her up and walked her out into the main room so he could set her on the bed. "One second." He went and turned down the lights before he went back to his mate and climbed under the covers with her. The fresh cool sheets felt amazing and even better as he curled up behind his wife, gently tugging her into his arms. "Sleep now. I'll be here."

Catie nearly whimpered as he wrapped his strong, warm arms around her. She laid her arms over his and brought his hand up to her lips, kissing it. "I'll be here, too."


	29. Loyalty

Vegeta did nothing but pace his room, trying to find a weak point, a flaw that he could exploit to somehow manage to escape. These damned aliens had thought of everything. He watched them every time they came into the hall to bring food and drink. He studied them, learning everything he could. They were still being cordial to him, feeding him well, but it was Gohan he was becoming increasingly concerned about.

The younger Saiyan was brought a minimal amount of food, and it showed. His cheeks were sunken, his shoulders narrow as his metabolism practically ate him alive. Vegeta barely recognized the man.

And then there was Piccolo, who was still being experimented on. Increasingly dangerous wounds inflicted on him, injected with viruses and disease, studying the way his body worked.

All of it made Vegeta sick.

"This can't continue," he growled one evening after their food had been brought to them. While he had a huge spread of dishes, Gohan had been given merely bread and water. He met the younger man's eyes, his own almost apologetic. "You won't survive much longer if this continues, Gohan. We have to do something."

Gohan ate his food and it was gone before the plate had been placed on the table. "It won't be much longer before they decide I have no worth at all. Like Jenny. Except I haven't the strength for one last Hoorah," he said as he drank down his water. He would go into the bathroom later and drink the water from his shower. It gave him the illusion of being full at least. "They want my father's location and I will die before I give that up." he said as he looked longingly at Vegeta's pile of food, his stomach growling loudly.

Piccolo frowned at the state of Gohan. This wasn't right by any stretch of the imagination. These people were downright cruel. He understood why Gohan wouldn't give them the information they wanted. But this was still hard to see. He and Gohan had discussed at length about telling them where the cabin was, but it would do no good either way. If the barrier was still in place, Goku would be safe, but then they would believe Gohan had lied to them again. If the barrier was not still there, then Goku would be captured and Gohan would never forgive himself.

Vegeta's words caught his attention, the way the Saiyan spoke. "It sounds like you have a plan, Vegeta," he said dryly, looking down the hall at the prince. "Let's hear it."

Vegeta sighed through his nose. "I could give them what they want," he said after a moment. "Perhaps if I agree to their plan, I can negotiate some better treatment for the both of you. Get them to stop experimenting on you, Piccolo. And get you some proper meals, Gohan." He loathed himself for considering it, but he would not stand by and let his friends die and be tormented in such a way. It disgusted him to see it.

Gohan shook his head. "This is nothing. I can take this for a little while longer. I won't let you do this just for my sake," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. The thought was tempting, but he wasn't about to wish the fate Vegeta suggested on him. Even if it meant a full meal. "You're mated to Bulma. Does it even work?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Gohan. "Don't question me and what I'm capable of," he growled, slightly affronted at the rather personal question. "You can't take it much more. You're slowly starving to death. This is sickening to watch. Kakarot will never forgive me if I let you die in here. You can't be wished back, in case you've forgotten. And I certainly don't want to hear it from that mate of yours if you keel over and die."

"He has a point, Gohan," Piccolo said reluctantly. "But I don't know, Vegeta. It's not right. Would Bulma forgive you for such a thing? Could you forgive yourself, knowing you betrayed her? You're only furthering their agenda. We've seen how intelligent they are, how advanced their technology is. If you sleep with one of their women, you know what will happen. They'll have planned it so the pregnancy takes. Do you really want to do this?"

"Of course I don't want to," Vegeta admitted. "But I won't stand by and watch this anymore. I won't have his blood on my hands," he said and nodded at Gohan.

Gohan shook his head but finally relented. "Okay. Okay, okay. If you want to do this for us, I would be in your debt forever. A good meal would set me straight for a while," he said as he leaned against the wall, "Gods, I'm so hungry I could probably chew a hole through one of these walls."

"Alright," Vegeta said. He went to his table, eating the food they'd brought to him, thinking over what he was about to do. It made his skin crawl to think of being with another woman, but he reasoned that Bulma would forgive him. There was no emotion in it. He could remove himself from the act. Surely she would understand. The loss of Jenny was too great as it was. They couldn't lose anyone else. He tried not to think of the others still left outside in the world. They were safe, he told himself.

He finished his food just as the guards returned to take the empty plates from his room. He sighed heavily through his nose and moved against the back wall as they aimed their weapons at him. They didn't even have to say it anymore. He knew the routine. "Bring your leader to me," he barked at them. "I have a proposition for him."

* * *

><p>Avriel had raised an eyebrow at the guards who came to him, telling him that the Saiyan Prince had a proposition for him. It amused him greatly to hear the prince thought he had something with which to bargain for, but he would hear him out. He came to a stop in front of the Saiyan's cell, his hands folded behind his back. "You summoned me?"<p>

Vegeta moved to stand in front of Avriel, a calm, cold expression on his face. "I have a bargain for you now," he said. "I've considered your offer. While it disgusts me to think of lying with one of your women, I've realized that my options are limited. I know your hospitality won't last forever. I've decided to accept your offer. On one condition." He paused for a moment, studying the man before him. "I do as you wish, and you give them some better treatment," he said nodding towards Gohan and Piccolo. "No more experiments on the Namek. And Gohan is fed proper Saiyan-sized meals. EVERY meal."

Avriel turned his attention back to Gohan and Piccolo. He considered them for a moment. Oyxlin didn't need to do many more experiments on the Namek. He was fairly sure that the scientist would want samples next to make sure that Namekian seed would be compatible with their kind. The Saiyan though. They had been starving him for information, but if the prince wanted to comply for his meals, that could benefit as well. "Very well, I will agree to your terms. And as a show of good faith…" He turned to his guards, "You there. Get that man a Saiyan meal."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows as more food was quickly brought in and placed on the table in Gohan's cell. He felt relieved at that. Perhaps Avriel really was a man of his word. "Alright then," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He felt an uncomfortable coil in his stomach, but he ignored it. If it benefited one of his own, he could do this. His tail wrapped around his waist, wondering exactly how this was going to work, what the aliens had planned for him. He met Avriel's strange eyes again and gave the alien a nod. "Whenever your female is ready."

Avriel nodded and motioned for his guards to be at the ready. He hadn't forgotten the Saiyan's death threats and had no doubt that if the man saw the opportunity, that he would make good on them. "This way then," he said as he motioned down the hallway before he looked ahead to another guard. "Inform Cali she is to meet us in the room at once," he said firmly. He led them past the laboratory until they reached a new area and he opened the door, gesturing for the Saiyan to go on in. It was a semi-dark room with a lavish bed in the middle.

Vegeta stepped into the room, looking around with disinterest. He supposed it was supposed to look appealing, seductive in its own way to someone who actually wanted to participate in the aliens' plans, but to him, it was just a bedroom. He ruefully thought that his own room back at Capsule Corp was nicer. The name Avriel spoke caught his attention. "Cali?" he asked, turning to look at the alien. "So your advisor is the lucky female who gets first turn, huh?"

"Yes, if only she acted like it was a privilege. She can be quite ungrateful at the opportunity presented to her." He looked back at the Saiyan, "Am I to believe that you will not harm her? I may have to place guards in the room. How is your performance with an audience?"

Vegeta snorted. "It matters little to me. I have no intention of harming her, I don't have a death wish, but if you feel it necessary, then so be it," he answered. Nudity had never fazed him and the prince was far from self-conscious. The idea to use her as a means of escape, taking her hostage or some such thing, crossed his mind, but he realized that Avriel would probably sacrifice one female in order to keep his captives. He didn't seem the type to be affected by such threats. And Vegeta didn't much care to be shot that day. He turned as the door opened and saw Cali standing there, wearing a fine silk robe, looking nervous.

Avriel turned to look at her. "Finally. He has agreed to bed with you after some terms were met," he said and motioned his guards to leave the room. "They will be waiting outside should you need them. I will be down in the laboratory. You are to come straight there once you are finished. We want to make certain the seed takes."

Cali swallowed hard and nodded, watching as they left. Her cheeks grew hot and she looked down at the floor before she dared look up at the prince. He looked fierce and tense, as if he were trying to make her explode into flames by one mere look. "I ah… hope that I can please you, Prince Vegeta," she said nervously as she bowed her head. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The Saiyans were supposed to be willing, jumping at this chance. It wasn't how she had imagined her first time at all.

Vegeta gave her a sweeping look. "You'll do," he said flatly as he began to undress. He tossed his clothes carelessly on the floor, his tail curling in the air behind him. She was pretty, he wouldn't deny her that, but she wasn't his Bulma. No one would ever please him the way his mate could. He looked at her, seeing the blush on her face. It looked strange on her pale white skin. He realized this was the first time he'd seen her without the mask across her face. There was an innocence about her, her stance, her demeanor. "First time?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Cali nodded, daring to look up, seeing her first real glimpse of a full male completely bared to her. "It is. It's one of the reasons I was chosen. Avriel feels it will produce the desired results all the more. Or something like that. I wasn't sure I understood it well. They say it will help our people in the long run and I cannot deny the chance to save my race," she said as she walked over to the bed, her feet felt like they were encased in lead.

Vegeta didn't know why her shyness amused him so, but he felt the urge to see how far he could push her. If he was uncomfortable with the situation, she might as well be too. His eyes held a predatory gleam as he crawled slowly onto the bed. With a smirk, he laid flat on his back, his arms crossed behind his head as he looked at her. "Well then? Get to it. Save your race or whatever bullshit it is he's convinced you you're doing."

Cali gaped at him a moment at his boldness before she snapped her jaw shut. Her fingers fumbled with the sash of her robe, letting it fall away from her bare body as she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. She swallowed harshly again as she looked over him. "I... am not sure what to do, exactly. They didn't really give me a crash course on this," she said quietly as she reached out, placing a delicate hand on his chest. She blinked at the difference in color, how amber his skin was compared to her own milky white complexion. His muscles felt hard and warm beneath her palm, his heartbeat surprisingly steady. It made her own heart race. He looked so calm, the way he stared at her with his piercing black eyes.

Good gods, now he was going to have to give this woman a lesson? Vegeta forced himself not to roll his eyes. He moved to lay on his side, looking her over. While he could see that she was attractive with her slender frame, her perky breasts and innocent expression, he wasn't turned on in the slightest. This was going to take some work. "Touch me," he said simply and reached out, trailing his fingertips down her throat, down the valley between her breasts. He stopped and met her eyes with a fierce look in his own. "Anywhere but the mark on my neck. You touch that and this will end badly for you."

Her eyes were drawn to the mark on his neck and she nodded before she moved to sit more securely on the bed, letting her hands roam over his flesh. She traced his abs, the scars on his chest, tracing around the brand over his heart. Curiosity got the better of her and she watched his nipples harden as she traced her finger around it. She finally got up her courage and went south, looking at his manhood before she reached out and curled her fingers around him. She gently brushed her thumb over the tip of it. She marveled in how soft the skin was there.

Vegeta groaned as his length began to stir and he pulled her to lay next to him. It felt wrong, letting this woman touch him like that. But he had to do it. It was the only thing that would ensure their survival at this point. He moved suddenly, capturing her nipple in his hot lips, tugging it deeper into his mouth as he sucked at it, his hand curling around her hip. He rocked his hips into her grasp, trying to will his body to perform. It didn't seem to want to cooperate. "More," he commanded as his hand traveled up to cup her neglected breast, massaging it, thrusting into her hand again.

Cali gasped out as his hot mouth suddenly wrapped around her nipple. It sparked a delicious sensation in her core and she gave a soft moan as she complied, moving her hand more quickly over his firming flesh. He smelled of spice and musk, and her mouth watered at the thought of what he would taste like. She swallowed and leaned over him, letting her tongue flicker out to taste the tip of his cock.

Vegeta hissed at the soft, hot caress of her tongue. His fingers traveled to her center, teasing the little nub he found there. He heard her gasp at his touch, but it did little to encourage him. He flicked his fingers rapidly over her, swirling them around the sensitive flesh before he teased the entrance to her body, slipping a finger into her. A shiver worked its way down his spine as he felt how tight she was and his cock twitched. Even still, he wasn't fully hard and he cursed himself. His eyes fell closed, trying to be in the moment, to separate himself mentally from what he was doing, letting his instincts take over. "Suck it," he growled. "If you want this, then prove it."

Cali nodded her head and carefully gripped the base of his cock before she took him into her mouth. It was awkward and hard to breathe around the flesh and she ended up pulling away as she coughed, trying to regain herself. A hot blush swept through her face and she moaned out softly as he carefully worked his fingers inside of her. "That… that feels amazing," she breathed before she tried again, swallowing around him deeply.

Vegeta growled low in his throat as her mouth worked over his flesh. He was determined to do this. He wasn't sure if it was her inexperience or his own feelings about the situation that kept his body from performing, but this wasn't doing it for him. He pulled back, withdrawing from her mouth with a slick pop. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back against the bed, laying his weight over her as he licked and sucked at the side of her neck, his hands massaging her breasts, twisting and teasing her nipples between his fingers. His tail curled and thumped impatiently against the bed as he tried to will himself to fully harden, and he ground his hips against hers in an effort to turn himself on enough to get this done and over with.

Cali moaned softly, leaning her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck. A thrill shot through her as she felt his length brush up against her center. "Please," she said as she braced herself. She was told that the first time was unpleasant, but she would endure this. She had to do this for her people. There was no greater honor.

Vegeta nodded and took himself in hand, positioning himself at the entrance to her body. His heart hammered in his chest, his stomach twisting into knots. Could he really do this to Bulma? The mark on his neck burned as he thought about it. He stroked himself a couple of times as he felt his erection wilt; but nothing he did could get himself to harden again. "Dammit," he growled and shoved away from Cali, flopping flat on his back beside her. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to calm his temper. He feared for what they might do to him, or to Gohan, to Piccolo. But Bulma's image swam in his mind and he knew he couldn't do it.

Cali blinked, sitting up as he stopped. She first wondered if she had done something wrong, but then she saw the look on his face and she drew her legs up so she could wrap her arms around them. "Your mate is a lucky woman, Prince Vegeta," she said sadly as she ran a hand through her hair. She was horrified to think of what Avriel would do once he found out she was unable to be seeded. And Faust… oh how he would laugh at her, call her worthless. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. The Saiyans here weren't supposed to be mated."

Vegeta snorted as he looked up at the ceiling. "My mate isn't lucky to have me. It is because I am here that her home world is falling into ruin," he muttered darkly. Even he hadn't realized before the true depth of his loyalty to Bulma. He looked at Cali, seeing the worry in her face. "Then your entire plan is going to fail. All of the Saiyans here are mated. Even the half-Saiyans. And any others are quarter-blood or less and too young for what you seek. Avriel's plan will not succeed."

Cali bowed her head. "I feared that was the case. Avriel will not be pleased. He is so set in his plan, he will do anything to make it succeed. There are times I wish he had just left well enough alone. We could do better things if we just focused on our intellect instead of trying to command that which we have no claim to. He should have left the PTO dead like it was supposed to be. He keeps us, his dearest friends as council because he knows we would never turn him down." She looked to Vegeta with sorrow in her eyes, "I am sorry for you. What comes next will not be easy."

Vegeta finally looked at her, surprised to see the emotion in her eyes. It was something he had not seen in any of the aliens before. "I know," he answered. He didn't know what Avriel would do, but he knew his wrath would come swiftly. "Whatever happens, I can handle it." He almost felt sorry for her, too, in that moment. He realized she didn't want this any more than he did. And in a way, he was glad it hadn't happened, even if he was to be punished for it. "Cali," he said, meeting her eyes intensely, feeling he needed to say something to her. "It wasn't you." It was his loyalty to and love for Bulma that had stopped him.

Cali managed a smile for him. "I will do my best to see that your friends do not suffer for this. I think I have seen enough suffering to last a life time. I... cannot make any sure promises. I may not be behind glass walls, but there is a cage around me nonetheless. No one is free," she said as she pushed herself to get up and fetched her robe.

Vegeta dressed quickly, thinking he would like a hot shower. He wondered if he would get the chance. He could smell her scent on him and it felt wrong. He sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled his boots back on, then rubbed at his forehead. "Summon Avriel or whoever it is you have to deal with. Let's get this over already," he said as he stood, preparing himself for whatever the alien leader might decide to do to him.

Word didn't take long to reach Avriel and it took lesser time still for his anger to reach his limits as he paced in the laboratory waiting for this guards to arrive with Vegeta and Cali. He looked over at them as they entered and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to Oyxlin trying to not laugh at the color on Cali's face. "Really, Prince Vegeta, out of all the people I would expect bedroom trouble, least of all would be you. We had an agreement and you have failed to enjoy yourself. This human woman must have broken you. Can you not even try? The sheets were not even stained with her blood."

The corner of Vegeta's mouth twitched in a smirk. "You may be right. My loyalty to my mate is stronger than even I realized," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Although Avriel's voice was calm and level, Vegeta could sense the fury lying just beneath the surface. "Wasn't for a lack of trying, on either of our parts." He felt he needed to add that last part, perhaps sparing Cali from Avriel's wrath. If she had any pull around here whatsoever, he wanted to keep that intact, hoping she could make good on her promise to spare Gohan and Piccolo from any more torture. "You won't have better luck with the other Saiyans, either. Their loyalty to their mates is stronger than mine. They wouldn't have even made the attempt. You're wasting your time."

Avriel sneered at Vegeta but turned his attention to Cali, "Get out of my sight. I will deal with you later. You will be impregnated with his seed, but you are not going to enjoy it as much as you would have if you could have done your job properly." He watched as his guards escorted her out of the lab and he narrowed his eyes back at the prince. "And you," he hissed, "I was being generous, allowing you to take the girl on your own terms, but you have disappointed me, yet again. Strip him!" he shouted at his guards. "Oyxlin, I will leave matters in your hands," he said, turning to look at his scientist, "And I expect results. Make sure he learns his lesson and do not let him go until he begs for it and then some."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at Avriel as more guards grabbed him, forcing him back on a table there in the lab. Fuck. He struggled against them, but this close to the machine, his strength was minimal. "The hell is this?" he snarled as heavy metal restraints closed over his wrists and ankles. "Fuck you," he spat at Avriel, his chest heaving as he breathed. Piccolo had told him of some of the horrible things they'd done to him. And he'd seen the scars left all over Jenny from her interrogation. He wouldn't put anything past these people. If they thought they were going to torture him into something, they thought wrong. He growled at the guards as they tore his clothing away, leaving him naked upon the table.

Avriel walked closer, looking down at the Saiyan. "Fortunately for us, there are other methods we can use. We do not need your consent to get what we need from you." He turned away and headed for the door, speaking over his shoulder to the doctor, "Extract as much as you can and then some for punishment. We want to make sure he will be more cooperative with us in the future."

"You'll all burn in Hell for this," he vowed. "I swear it. I will make you pay." His breathing was ragged as he lay exposed and vulnerable on the table. He struggled against the restraints, but couldn't free himself. He grit his teeth as he watched them moving around the room. A disgusted shudder worked its way through his body as he worried over what they were going to do. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it won't work. I won't give you a goddamn thing."

Oyxlin laughed as Avriel left him alone with Vegeta and he walked around the restrained prince with all the grace of a lion stalking its prey. He reached out, touching a few key places on the Saiyan's body, trailing his fingers along a thigh, over a pectoral, dangerously close to the mark on his neck. "My dear Prince, by the time I am done with you. You will give me _everything_."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was exhausted, hurting all over, and miserable in every way. His only thought in that moment was of his mate, what she would think of him. He would have to tell her what happened; they didn't keep things from each other like that. Although, just this once, maybe it was best if he didn't tell her. He wanted to cry. He wanted a shower. He felt dirty and worthless, like he was nothing more than livestock to them. Something to be bred, to further their agenda. Completely and utterly humiliated was the only way to describe it.<p>

Oyxlin called the guards back to the room. He turned around to the store of clothing and removed a simple pair of shorts and handed them to his assistant. "Dress him. I don't think he will be able to function very much for the next couple of hours," he said as he looked at the prince as his leg restraints were removed and he was dressed before they released his arms. He turned away, cleaning up the used medical equipment on the stainless steel table.

Vegeta could barely move as the guards grabbed him by the arms and hauled him off the table. His legs didn't seem to want to move. He actually grabbed their arms to steady himself as he forced his feet to work, one agonizing step after another as they took him back to his cell. He barely looked up when they reached the hallway. He quickly looked away when he saw Gohan and Piccolo looking at him in concern. He collapsed to the floor as the guards dumped him in his cell and closed the door before they turned and left. He didn't want to move. He wanted to curl in on himself, fall asleep, and never ever wake up.

Piccolo gave a start when he saw the state of Vegeta. There were no marks on him to be seen, but the prince looked exhausted, weak. He scowled at the heavy drops of blood that had dripped down Vegeta's legs and splattered the hallway floor as the guards all but carried him to the cell. Piccolo frowned when he heard the guard speak to Vegeta.

"Maybe next time you'll cooperate."

Piccolo exchanged a look with Gohan at that as the guards left. Vegeta wasn't supposed to come back in such a state. He didn't know what he'd expected, whether he thought Vegeta would be in a better mood or if he would come in hanging his head with regret, but it wasn't this. Something had gone horribly wrong.

Gohan had eaten the entirety of the food that had been brought to him after Vegeta had left. It made Avriel scowl a little while ago when he came to take away the food again only to find empty plates. Clearly something had happened to have the alien go back on his bargain. "Vegeta," he said quietly as he watched the other man on the ground curl in on himself. He had heard the horror stories of what they had done to Piccolo, but to see Vegeta beaten down like this was something new entirely. It burned at him to know they had broken down the proud Saiyan prince. "Are you okay?"

Vegeta groaned pitifully, resting his face on the cool floor. "I'll live," he answered, although he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to at that point. He just wanted to lay on that floor forever until he passed out. He squeezed his eyes shut, anger and humiliation coursing through him. He tried to think of something else, anything to take his mind away from the awful procedure they'd put him through. "Did you… did they bring you enough to eat?" he asked, hoping that at least something good had come from this.

Gohan managed a weak smile. "Yes. They brought up twice the normal meal that they've been bringing for you. I ate it all before they came back in an attempt to take it away from me," he said, leaning his head against the cool glass. He could see Vegeta's cell from his spot, he could see the blood and he could only speculate what it was that had caused such trauma. "Thank you for that, at least."

"I don't understand what happened," Piccolo said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the glass wall so he could see Vegeta's room as well. "Did they interrogate you after you slept with her? This doesn't make any sense. The way they've been treating you, I thought you'd receive better treatment than this."

"I didn't go through with it," Vegeta admitted, feeling his face burn. "I couldn't. Couldn't do that to Bulma." He felt weak for admitting it and he vaguely remembered a time in his life when he thought that love made one weak and vulnerable. Perhaps he had been right all those years ago. "It didn't matter in the end. They took what they wanted anyway." He tried to push himself up, but couldn't manage it. He was spent in the worst sort of way, any energy his body had was gone.

Gohan winced and looked away from him. He shouldn't be surprised that the aliens were so ruthless in their pursuit of power they were willing to do whatever it took to secure that power. Including by some means of violation. "Damn them all to hell," he breathed. He shuddered as he thought about what Vegeta meant and he sank down to the floor of his cell, leaning against the glass, his eyes swimming with tears as he thought about it. He heaved a ragged sigh and stared up at the ceiling. They were nothing but pawns in a losing game. Vegeta sounded so broken, as if he were crying. He could smell blood in the air and he swallowed hard, remembering back, all of those years when Lindsey had been… He clenched his eyes shut, it hurt to think about it.

Piccolo was disgusted, but not surprised. He'd experienced the aliens' cruelty first hand and there was little he would put beneath them. They were capable of anything, any means to achieve their goals. He turned away from the door as he heard the quiet, stifled sobs from Vegeta's voice. He never thought he would hear the prince so broken. He rubbed at his face; they had to get out of here. He couldn't stand this much longer.

Vegeta felt his eyes burn, the humiliation almost too much to bear. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. He wanted to hide from it, to act as if it had never happened. But he had to warn them. It wasn't fair for them not to know. "Just give them what they want," he muttered weakly. Anything was better than what they'd put him through. Treating him like some sort of specimen on a table. "Trust me. If they come for you, just do as they say. It's not worth it. Your mates will forgive you." He only hoped that they'd taken enough from him to keep them satisfied for a while. He didn't know if he could go through that again, or if they gave him a second chance if he'd be able to perform like they expected.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at that. Dead or not, he would not betray Jenny. Not if he had any say in the matter. "You've got to be kidding," he growled, though he knew from the broken tone in Vegeta's voice that the prince was far from joking. He frowned, realizing fully now why they were experimenting on him. "They want to see if I can add to their race as well." He bowed his head, anger surging through him. "I won't betray my mate like that!" he protested. "I don't care what they do to me. I will never do that to Jenny." His skin crawled at the thought of touching another woman like that, of being touched. "My loyalty is to my wife, my mate, whether she is dead or alive. Let them torture me. I won't betray her trust. I'd rather die than let them do that to me."

Gohan swallowed harshly, wanting to agree with Piccolo, that he wouldn't betray his mate no matter what. But seeing Vegeta like that made him question if he'd even get a say-so in the matter. "I don't think they will give you much choice if that is what they are trying to accomplish, Piccolo," he said as he felt his eyes burn. Gods, when would this nightmare be over? He still expected his father to come bursting through the walls to save them all. He reached up and covered the mark on his neck, taking deep comfort from it.

Gohan knew it had to be bad for Vegeta to say something like that. He knew firsthand how badly, how emotionally damaged someone could become from an experience like this. He ran a hand over his face, his skin crawling at the thought of Vegeta and what they could have done to him to make him forcibly give up anything. He thought about what he would do in the situation, if he learned his mate had been raped. He knew what he would do. He and Lindsey had done it; they'd killed the bastards. "Bulma's going to kill these bastards single handedly once she finds out what they've done."

Vegeta gave a weak, mirthless chuckle. "She's the one they should fear," he muttered as he lay helplessly on the floor. He could only imagine the wrath she would unleash on these aliens if given the chance. Something about that warmed his heart, to know that she loved him so passionately, to think that she would be so protective over him. He gave a groan as his eyes fell closed. He couldn't move. Moving just made the sensitive areas of his body throb and burn all over again. Surely death would be better than this. "Somehow, they're all going to pay."

Piccolo rubbed at his face. He knew what Gohan said about the aliens was true. He'd been unable to stop them from anything else they'd done to him thus far. "We have to do something," he growled. "We can't just sit around here as their damn lab rats. There has to be a way out of this." He looked over at Gohan, "I don't think your father is going to come this time, Gohan. If he was, he'd have already been here."

Gohan looked up. "What can we do? They are pulling our strings. They know exactly how to control us. It's going to take something unexpected to throw them off guard. Something that isn't us. It makes me sick to think that we have to wait around for rescue," he said bitterly, "They are going to tear the world apart looking for Tora and my Dad."

"Cali," Vegeta breathed, forcing himself up on his elbows, wincing in pain. "She's the key to getting out of here. She doesn't want this any more than we do." He grit his teeth, refusing to cry out as he got to his feet. "I don't know what she can do, but if we have any hope, she's it." He ignored their looks of concern as he limped towards the bathroom, his only thoughts of a hot shower to scrub away the dirty feeling that covered his body.

Piccolo shook his head as he watched the prince go. "I don't know what they did to him, but I sure as hell don't want to find out," he muttered. He couldn't help but wonder who Cali was or what she could do, but if Vegeta had a plan, he was all ears. "Give him some time to himself. He'll tell us what he's planning."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Nancy103<strong>, in Path of War, when Tien and Sabriena married each other, they bound their lives together. At that time in their lives, they didn't really have any other "family" and didn't want to live without each other. Their bond is different than a Saiyan or Namekian bond. When they later married Goku, the Fates blessed them all with mating marks of their own kind. But Goku's life is not bound to theirs. So if Tien or Sabriena dies, the other will, too. I hope that kinda clears it up.


	30. October

Chichi huddled in her tent, wrapped up in an old blanket against the cold air. It was miserable in that damn tent in this cold weather. She'd begun to wonder if they wouldn't have fared better outside the compound than in it. She sniffled harshly as her nose ran, not looking over at Maxwell, whose mood was even more sour than usual. He lay on the cot with his back to her, wrapped up in a separate blanket.

The crackle of the loudspeakers outside caught her attention. She rarely heard them come on anymore. The aliens had emptied so many of the cities, there was no need for them to announce their lies to keep everyone under control anymore. Most people were too tired, too cold, and too hungry to do anything about their situation. She shivered again and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, glancing over at Maxwell, who stirred at the sound of a voice echoing over the enclosed camp. They exchanged a look and got up, stepping outside to better hear the announcement.

"Anyone with information on the location of a Saiyan, that leads to the capture thereof, shall be granted access to facilities inside the compound…"

Maxwell narrowed his eyes and looked to his wife. "Isn't your ex-husband one of those things? You need to go tell them. Get us out of this miserable place with lowly commoners," He muttered with an angry tone in his voice. "You'd actually be useful for once," He said and looked towards the main compound. They had better food, clean showers in there. Or so they said. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about being seen when you go for a bath."

Chichi managed a smile for her husband. "For once, dear, you and I are thinking the same thing," she said. She didn't even have to think about it. This was all Goku's fault, just as she'd suspected. These aliens were here because they were after him. It was about time he was held accountable for all the things he'd done. She marched up to the alien guards near the large gate that led up to the main compound. "I know exactly where a Saiyan is."

The alien guard tilted his head at the woman that came walking up with a man following her. "Do you now? We would be most grateful if you could share with us his location. Just how have you come to know a Saiyan?" He asked.

"My ex-husband is a Saiyan," she answered a little too quickly. "My son is in there," she said and pointed to the compound. "Gohan. His wife is out here; she told me he was captured and being held inside your compound. I know where his father is." She watched as the guard stared at her for a minute, looking skeptical.

"She may be right," the second guard said. "I know I've heard his name. He's the one who wouldn't give up his father's location. Zadie even mentioned talking to his mother if she was out here. He gave her that false information, sent us on a wild goose chase."

The first alien grinned and nodded. "Now there's a lead. If they are no longer together, I can see why she would be willing to give up his location." He looked back at the couple and motioned Chichi forward, "Come, you will tell what you know to Avriel. He will decide if what you know is worth for you staying in the compound. Just the woman, unless you sir have any more information for us?"

Maxwell snarled at the aliens. "This is my wife. Where she goes, I go," he said challengingly. It was absurd that she would have an advantage where he would not. "Chichi, tell them."

Chichi nodded eagerly. "Only if you let my husband come with me," she said, sounding braver than she felt. But if she could do this for Maxwell, perhaps he would be a bit kinder to her. That, and he was less likely to be running off to share tents with other women in the camp when he had a nice, clean bed to share with her instead. "You let both of us come in, I'll tell you everything I know about my ex."

The guards nodded to each other and opened the gate, one of them leading Chichi and Maxwell up to the compound. Chichi sighed deeply as they entered, the warm air wrapping around her. She gave a confident little smile to Maxwell. "See? Things are going to get better for us now," she said softly to him as they walked the maze of corridors, finally entering a large room with three aliens deep in conversation.

"Forgive me for the intrusion," the guard said to Avriel. "But your announcement worked. This woman says she has information on the location of a Saiyan. She claims him to be her ex-husband. Says the half-breed you've captured is her son."

Avriel looked up from his council. "Does she now?" He stood up, "Excuse me for a moment." He looked to Chichi, "The name of your son? You said it was Gohan?" He smiled at her nod. "Yes, we have been having trouble with him. He has lied to us about his father's location. I do hope the lies do not run in the family," he said cautiously. "Tell me, where do you think your ex-husband has fled to?"

"He lives in a cabin far up north," she answered eagerly. "It's between two mountain ridges. You can't get there by car, unless it's a capsule car. There's no road that leads to it. He lives there with his… wife and husband," she muttered darkly. She gave a disgusted shudder. Even after all these years, the thought made her stomach turn. "To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't turned himself in. He's usually the first to jump in to save the day. If you tell him that he could stop everything that's happening here, he'll come. He'll do anything to play the hero." She thought about it for a moment before she added, "He won't have left there. They don't have running water or electricity anyway. So there's no need for them to leave. He'll be there."

"Most excellent. We will provide you with some more acceptable accommodations. Keep you close by should things not pan out. Just in case. I am certain you are the utmost honorable lady. If I brought you a map, would you mark down the precise location? I will need to send my troops out there as soon as possible. Time is of the essence."

Chichi nodded. Avriel quickly brought out a map and she marked the place on the map. "That may not be exactly perfect, but it's close," she told him. "If you get this far, you can't miss it for sure. There's a big clearing in the middle of the woods between the mountains. There's a river. And the cabin is sitting right there. It's the only home that far out in the middle of nowhere. His name is Goku."

Avriel smiled and summoned his guards. He handed the map to one of them and to the other he gestured to Chichi and Maxwell. "Take them to their new lodgings inside of the compound and see to it they have a meal prepared." He looked to Chichi again. "We are nothing if not hospitable to those who have shown loyalty to our cause. You have done the right thing," he said with a smile and waved them off.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," she gushed as the guards led her and Maxwell through another door. She looked around the lab they passed through, remembering having to give a blood sample when they'd first arrived. They entered another door to a hallway that revealed large rooms with glass fronts. The rooms were large, white and clean with big beds. She smiled at Maxwell. "This is so much better," she grinned happily.

"Mom?" Gohan asked, unbelieving as he watched as his mother was marched like royalty down the hallway past his cell, Maxwell following her closely. "What have you done? What are they doing to you?"

An alien guard moved forward, kicking at the glass. "Back off, you. She has given us what you did not. What you so blatantly lied about. You should thank her. Your father will soon be joining you," he spat.

Maxwell looked down his nose as the sight of the ones in the cells. He snorted. "Finally. Animals in cages where they belong," he muttered. "I am beginning to like this place more and more. Pity we could not bring my friends along."

Chichi cringed at Maxwell's words. Even after getting them considerably much better accommodations, he still was thinking about his numerous girlfriends. She looked across the hall towards her son and crossed her arms defiantly. "This is your father's fault. If it wasn't for him, these people never would have come to this planet. It's his responsibility to step forward and accept that he's the cause of all this," she said firmly.

Vegeta forced himself up on his elbows from where he lay on his bed. He recognized that voice. "You unimaginable bitch," he hissed, narrowing his eyes at her. He flopped back on the bed, groaning in disbelief. Of all the damn people to be in this place, they just had to find Kakarot's ex. Of course she would give him up. He was surprised she hadn't done it sooner, unless she was just now aware that she could use it to her advantage. If he ever got out of this place, she was a dead woman. He wouldn't tolerate her bullshit anymore. He didn't care what Kakarot had to say about the matter.

Gohan felt his heart drop, stones forming in his stomach. "You did what?! Mom, how could you?! You've doomed the earth. Once they have their hands on the Saiyans, the rest of us are going to be slaves! Slaves! Have you no dignity left that you would sell out your own planet?!" he screeched at her as he fell to the ground, weakly pounding on the glass. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Maxwell sneered down at the boy. "It is obvious you and yours are criminals of some sort. Whatever the crime, you should suck it up. Take it like a man," he said as he walked closer to Chichi, slipping an arm around her waist and hauled her to his side as the guards ushered them into one of the rooms. "Come on. I want to see our new room. You can give me a good wash, make yourself useful."

One of the guards grinned wickedly at Vegeta. "Ah, dear Prince. Shall I inform the good doctor that you are up and about, ready for your next session? I'm sure he will be more than happy to take you for another go. Especially since we are two Saiyans short."

Vegeta ignored the guard. He couldn't handle another round with that insane doctor. Instead, he simply laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes blazing with anger. Oh, how he hated Kakarot's ex. He'd never cared for her when the two of them were together. And it turned into downright loathing after they divorced and the truth came out about what she did to their youngest son. He waited until he heard the guards leave before he managed to push himself up, his hands behind him to brace him. "You want to talk about being a man?" he growled in Maxwell's direction. He scoffed. "We know what sort of a 'man' you are. Weak. Pathetic. Not worthy to call yourself a man in any sense of the word." He knew his voice lacked the strength it normally held, but it didn't lose any of the underlying hatred. "And you," he said, turning his attention on Chichi, "We've all known for years what he's done. And none of us care enough to even attempt to stop it." He fell back on the bed again and rolled over, pulling the blankets over himself.

Chichi's face flushed red in embarrassment and anger. "Screw you, Vegeta," she spat. "If it wasn't for you and Goku, none of this would have happened in the first place." She turned to look at Gohan, her heart sinking a bit at the emaciated sight of him. Still, she would not lose face in front of Maxwell and she stood by her decision and her convictions about her ex-husband. "Your father has no place on this planet. He never did to begin with. I'm ashamed that I ever cared about that man. The Saiyans are nothing but monsters; they don't belong here, Gohan! And I'm sorry you share any of that blood. You would've turned out so much better if it wasn't for your father's influence."

Gohan swallowed harshly, not believing her words. It was sickening to him. Sickening. "You are no mother of mine," he said bitterly. "Dad has done nothing but save this world and make it a better place. He was always trying to make you happy and to care for his family. I am sick that I have even one ounce of your blood in my body. I'd rather stay here and starve to death than give up my father. You go and enjoy your good life. I hope you choke on it."

Chichi gasped at him, but the next moment Maxwell tugged her away from the glass wall to head towards the bathroom inside their new living quarters.

Piccolo shook his head in disgust. "She's a vile creature, Gohan. I'm sorry you've had to deal with her for so many years," he said in a low, even voice. It made him furious that Chichi would give up Goku just to improve her own situation. Here they were, enduring the most awful sorts of torture, Jenny even giving her life rather than giving up any information, and yet Chichi just handed over her ex-husband as if it was nothing. "She will pay for this. Arthusia's curse is still at work. Don't forget that. She'll get what's coming to her before it's all said and done."

* * *

><p>Goku crouched low to the ground, keeping as quiet as he could as he hunted with Tien. They were hunting near the edge of the property in hopes that fresh game were lurking there just beyond. He had his doubts, thinking that the best they would find would be in the protection of the barrier, but they needed to find something. They couldn't put their whole faith into the vampires and elves. Sooner or later, they too would run out of food and they would have to do what they could to make it last. "Bulma wants to try to salvage the tank with the axe. Did she tell you?"<p>

Tien sighed and nodded. "She's not going to get far," he muttered. They'd gone out to the tank the day before, but something had gone wrong. The computer inside it was malfunctioning; Bulma couldn't seem to get it to do anything she wanted it to. Still, she thought if she dismantled the whole thing, she might still be able to do something with it. "She's determined though. You know Bulma."

He paused when he heard a cracking and snapping in the woods and he reached out to grab Goku's arm, stopping his movement. "Shh," he hushed, although Goku hadn't made a sound. He looked through the trees, seeing figures moving among them, low voices speaking to each other. His heart hammered in his chest and he looked to his husband, barely mouthing, "Don't move."

Goku froze when he saw them. They had to be the aliens that they had heard about. But they were out so far. They had come so close. "How did they find the cabin?" he hissed. It wasn't the cabin, but it was close. Too close for Goku's comfort on the matter.

"We should have known that bitch was lying. Like mother, like son. We've been taken for fools AGAIN." One alien turned and looked into the trees, "First a fucking ocean, now an ocean of trees. These stupid bastards must think we are idiots."

"Avriel isn't going to be happy about this," said another. "He's mad enough about the first false lead we went on." He paused and chuckled. "I bet that guy's wishing he hadn't lied, now. You seen him lately? He'll starve to death in there by the time Avriel finds this Goku or whoever it is we're looking for. Looks like his ex-wife isn't willing to give any better information than his son, though."

Tien narrowed his eyes, his stomach churning at their words. Chichi had told them how to find the cabin? Oh, that unbelievable bitch. He barely dared to breathe as the aliens moved closer, mere feet from him and Goku. He was surprised at how human-like they appeared, save for the computer chips poking through their skin and their strange attire. The aliens were staring straight at him and his husband, yet didn't seem to see them. The barrier was still holding strong.

Goku felt his blood boiling. His son, it had to be Gohan they were talking about. His son was starving to death and Chichi had just up and told the aliens where they could find him? He stood up quietly, taking some comfort in the fact that the aliens didn't even register that he and Tien were standing right in front of them. He was shaking with the effort not to rush forward and attack them. He felt betrayed and sick.

The first alien nudged the second one, "Come on, let's not waste any more time here. I want to see what Avriel does to the bitch that sent us out here on this wild goose chase. It isn't going to be pretty."

The second alien nodded and grasped the radio on his shoulder, speaking to the others who had ventured out in search of the Saiyan. "Let's regroup and head back. There's no one out here to find. Whoever drove that tank this far out is long gone. Probably some rogue humans who had to go the rest of the way on foot." He released the button and looked at his comrade. "We'll take the tank back with us. Perhaps it can be repaired or used for parts. Still can't figure out how the devil anyone got a hold of it, though."

Tien watched them go, dreading having to tell Bulma that her plans for using the tank were now gone. He turned to head back to the cabin, tugging Goku with him. "That bitch," he growled. "I can't believe she would sell you out like that! I swear if I ever see her again, she's going to regret this. I've held my tongue for far too many years. She needs to be taught a lesson. She can't do things like this to people with no repercussions!" He stopped walking and heaved a sigh as he rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry, Goku." He could see the anger and worry in his husband's eyes. "I don't know what we're going to do now, but we have to do something."

Goku grit his teeth. "Why would she do this? Hasn't she done enough to us over the years? Now she was trying to sell us all out?! Thank the gods that they couldn't see us. That barrier is the only reason we are still alive." He ran a hand through his hair. "Bulma isn't going to like it that they found the tank. Gods, what if they had come yesterday when we were there?"

Tien didn't want to think about it. "This can't keep going on. We have to figure something out. I really hoped Bulma was onto something with that tank," he said and pulled Goku to his side, walking back towards the cabin. "Listen, Goku. Tomorrow's Halloween. Paige will be able to summon Dende and Rose at sunset. Just hold on until then. Maybe they'll be able to tell us more about this situation and then we can finally figure out how to end this."

* * *

><p>Chichi was more than pleased with herself. A hot shower, a good meal, and now she slept peacefully in the big, soft bed in their new room. The air was warm and comforting, and even Maxwell seemed to be in a better mood. He had even allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder as they slept. For most, it may have seemed a small victory, but for her, it was monumental. It made her heart soar. Things were finally turning around for her.<p>

That's why she was so surprised to be awoken so roughly. Her eyes snapped open as cold hands grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the bed, letting her fall to the floor. She cried out in shock and pain, rubbing at her eyes as she looked up to see Avriel standing there with two other aliens, the three of them surrounded by a host of guards. Her heart sank. Avriel looked absolutely livid, his pale face blotchy as he stared at her. Her first thoughts were of Goku and that he had caused them trouble bringing him in. "Is… is there a problem?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Seems that once again your family has played me for a fool," he spat. "Your son sent me to the ocean so he could spend one more night with his wife. You sent me to the middle of nowhere in an abandoned mountain range for a hot meal and a warm bed." He reached down and grabbed her by the hair, pointing at Maxwell. "Grab him too," he hissed before he went and dragged Chichi out of the room by her hair. "I am sick of this planet thinking they can get the better of us. That they take us all for fools. While your son seems to have some sort of value, you have none. It's time I made an example about filthy humans like yourself."

Chichi kicked and screamed as Avriel dragged her by the hair. This didn't make any sense! She'd told him exactly where Goku was, she knew he had to still be at the cabin. But Avriel spoke as if the cabin wasn't even there at all! "Gohan!" she pleaded. "Tell them! I didn't lie! Please!" She managed to wrench her hair out of Avriel's hand and threw herself at the glass wall to her son's room. "Gohan, PLEASE!" she begged, tears in her eyes.

Gohan looked at his mother and felt nothing. No remorse, no need to save her. Not after what she said, not after what she did. "Goodbye, Chichi," he said calmly. "I'm sure they wouldn't believe me even if I lied for you now. You should have known better." He turned his back on her and went to lay down in his bed. He wanted nothing to do with her ever again. This was the final straw.

Avriel rolled his eyes and yanked harder on the woman's hair. "He's right. I wouldn't believe him. Your family is nothing but liars and cheats out for their own personal gain. I know. I speak the truth because I too have done this, but you are on the wrong side of this." He kept walking, keeping a firm hand tangled in her hair, heading outside for the public platform. He nodded to his guards who placed a metal contraption out on the stage. He was told that the humans had something similar on their planet, something called stocks. He watched as his guards took her from him and locked her into the machine, making her hunch over. "Strip her naked," he said in a deadly calm voice. "And send an announcement for every human to come witness this."

Chichi struggled as her neck and wrists were locked painfully in the heavy metal and her clothing was stripped away. "Please!" she pleaded. "I didn't lie to you! I didn't do anything wrong! All I tried to do was give you what you wanted!" Tears leaked from her eyes as fear and humiliation filled her chest. She didn't know what he was about to do. She shivered in the cold air as a strong wind blew. Something went wrong, Goku had done something, she was sure of it. Her mind worked furiously to come up with an answer, something that would get her out of this mess.

Avriel watched as a mass of people shuffled into the large yard, all looking towards the stage and the naked woman imprisoned on it. He walked around Chichi, speaking loudly, "You lied to me. You tried and failed to give me what I want, or so you say. There was no cabin. There was no Saiyan named Goku." He spat at her before he leaned down close to her ear. "You will be punished and I am afraid the only thing that is going to satisfy me is your death. But it will not be quick. It will not be painless. And when you finally go, do you know what all of these people will see?" He watched her for a moment, "An interesting thing happens to the body upon death. All of the muscles go lax. When you die, these people will watch you shit yourself. And they will then know the price of lying to my face."

Chichi bawled in fear and embarrassment. "No! No, please!" she whimpered as tears and snot rolled down her face. There was something she was forgetting, she knew it. It lingered just at the edge of her memory. There was a secret to getting to the cabin. She remembered Goten saying something about it when he was little. But what was it? If only Goten were here, he could tell them… Her thoughts were shattered as unimaginable pain seared her back, the crack of a whip resounding in her ears, and she screamed in agony.

Avriel grinned wickedly, watching as the leather strips of the whip sliced through the white flesh of the woman's back. "Spread your legs wide, you bitch. Make sure everyone can see your shame. So everyone knows the price of betraying me," he spat at her and drew his arm back, snapping forward. He watched as strips of flesh came away with the whip. "DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY ME?!"

Chichi screamed again, a terrible, gut-wrenching sound escaping her throat. She'd never felt such pain in her life. Not even when Maxwell beat her, blacked her eye, broke her arm. None of that could compare to the sheer agony she was in now. The cold wind blew against her wounds, making them sting all the more. "I'm sorry!" she bawled. "I won't do it again! Please! I'm so sorry!"

Lindsey wandered out of her tent, hearing the commotion and seeing the large crowd of people standing around the platform. She wrapped her arms around herself, venturing forward out of sheer curiosity. Her eyes went wide when she recognized her mother-in-law. She didn't know what Chichi had done to deserve this, but she wasn't about to interfere. After everything else that woman had done in her life, Lindsey figured it was about time she faced her own karma.

Avriel paused in his punishment, moving to walk around Chichi. Her back was red with blood and he kneeled next to her again. "You said your ex-husband was one who would always come to the rescue. Who would save the world in its hour of peril. Do you see him now? Has he come to liberate you? No. More LIES," he said as he dug his hand into the deep wounds of her back, raking his fingers through the tattered flesh. "You see where your lies have gotten you? You should be grateful that I am liberating you." He grinned down at her, hearing a trickling noise between her legs. "And now you've pissed yourself, in front of these people. No one is coming to save you, bitch. No one. They have all compared the value of their lives to yours and have found you to be WORTHLESS."

Chichi's stomach clenched at the pain in her back and she gagged, a horrible retching noise escaping her lips. "Pl-please," she choked. "No more." Her knees trembled and gave out, her weight on her neck strangling her for a moment before she regained her footing and gasped for air. She looked to the sky, a sudden longing to see Goku filling her chest. But Avriel was right. The man she'd always criticized for saving the world was now nowhere to be found. Oh, if she could take back those words now, she would. She would do it in a heartbeat. The one person she knew could stop this was not there to save her this time. "Goku," she whispered, hanging her head as more tears poured down her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to make this better. Do you see what you've done? What you've made me do?" Avriel spat and stood back again, letting the whip sing through the air once more. "This world is bigger than you and it needs to be taught a lesson." His nose scrunched up as he watched the blood running down her back to stain the wood. "Look at the mess you've made. You are hardly done, aren't you? Tell me, how much shit is going to ooze out of your body when you die? Shall I have your husband clean it up before we make an example of him as well?"

Chichi whimpered as more of the skin was stripped from her back. She could see the blood starting to pool around her feet. Surely this couldn't go on much longer. Oh, she didn't want to think about the things Maxwell would say if they made him clean up her blood. She looked out at the crowd of people gathered around to watch her execution. Not a one of them looked willing to help her. They could all see it right there before their eyes and not a one of them said or did anything about it. Her eyes widened as she saw the redhead standing there, watching her be beaten, and it all came back to her. Goten had told her about the magickal boundary that surrounded the cabin. "Magick!" she cried in a desperate attempt to save her life. "There's magick around the cabin! Only certain people can get in! My son's wife knows how! PLEASE STOP THIS!"

This only infuriated Avriel more and he swung the whip harder and harder. "NO MORE LIES!" he yelled at her. He would not listen to the screechings of a mad woman on the brink of death. Though, it was true that the half-breed had come in with his wife. Perhaps he would interrogate her next. "You may be telling the truth, but do you think I care? Your back is in tatters, even if I stopped now you would still die a slow painful death." He glanced over his shoulder to a guard, "Bring the salt."

Chichi didn't understand what she'd done wrong. She'd done as he asked, told him everything she knew, and still it wasn't enough for him. No one deserved to be tortured like this. What she wouldn't give for a senzu bean now. A coldness radiated through her at the thought. She'd used those beans so many times on her children, namely Goten, after beating them. She felt sick with herself. How many times had Goten endured this sort of pain at her hand? She couldn't count. This is what she'd put her boy through? And he was so little at the time, so innocent. He hadn't deserved this. She realized now how terribly, horribly wrong she had been. New tears flooded her eyes that had nothing to do with the physical pain in her back. She hung her head. She deserved this. For all the pain and suffering she'd inflicted on her ex-husband, her sons, and everyone else, she deserved this. She closed her eyes, trying to stifle her tears as she braced herself for whatever happened next. She deserved a horrible death, she knew that now, and she accepted it.

Avriel took the small bag of salt from his guards, moving to dump the entirety of the bag over the open wounds on Chichi's back as she screamed anew. "I hear this stuff is good for wounds. Let's be sure to rub it in," he said with a coldness as he took the whip up again and started beating her again. He loved this. He could see the looks of horror on the spectators, the affirmation that they would do whatever he asked, tell him the truth without hesitation. "At least your death will serve some purpose."

The pain was unbearable. Chichi's stomach lurched again and she vomited profusely all over the platform. "Make it stop," she prayed. She'd never endured such torment in her life. Arthusia's curse flashed through her mind, reaffirming her thoughts that she deserved this. If only she could go back, make it right. She would take back every ounce of mental, emotional, and physical pain she'd ever inflicted on her family. A tiny sob escaped her lips at the thought. They were no longer her family. They hadn't been for a very long time. She had no family now. Not even Maxwell. And what was he doing? Standing there emotionlessly as he watched her die. Not one word of protest escaped his lips. And in that moment, she hated him.

Avriel pulled back in disgust as she vomited and he finally tossed his whip away. He could see the muscles of her back, what was left of them anyway. Her screaming had stopped and she was now nothing more than a blubbering mess. "I grow sick of your company," he said as he reached out a hand, accepting a knife from one of his guards. He reached forward, tangling his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back, holding the knife against her throat, "I'll do this slowly. Maybe you will feel all of those muscles in your body let go of your last shred of dignity. Die knowing that you have none," he said as he slowly cut into her neck, severing her throat, her jugular.

Chichi's eyes widened as she felt her life draining away. The cut across her throat wasn't nearly as painful as she imagined it would be, but it was a horrifying feeling nonetheless. She felt all the muscles in her body go lax, only furthering her humiliation in her last seconds of life. She hung limply from the metal stocks, her last thoughts of her children, her ex-husband, and how she so desperately wished that she could only tell them that she was sorry.


	31. I was Counting on Forever

Lindsey felt sick at the display she'd witnessed. Even though she hated Chichi with a passion, it was still hard to watch. She extracted herself from the crowd as inconspicuously as possible and slinked back to her tent. That bitch had tried to rat out Goku. And even in her dying moments, Chichi had still thrown her under the bus. If those aliens thought for one moment that she would give them the location of her father, they were sadly mistaken. She would die before she told them a goddamn thing.

She huddled in her tent, fear coursing through her. She silently prayed to the Goddess to give her strength if the aliens came for her. Just because she could endure it, didn't mean she wanted to. She clasped her hand over the mating mark on her neck, drawing strength, comfort, and warmth from it. Wherever Gohan was, he was still alive. He would be her strength. Memories of all the nights they'd spent together in dreams filled her mind and she smiled. While the aliens had separated them physically, they could not keep him from her. Every night was spent in his company, kissing him, talking with him, eating to their heart's content, making love until they were both sated and spent. She loved their dreamworld which had become so incredibly real to them now. They both appeared happy, healthy, whole to each other and she was grateful for it. She didn't want Gohan to see her as she was now, her shoulders narrow and bony, her collarbones and ribs showing painfully through her skin. They didn't talk about their waking lives while they dreamed together.

She shivered and pulled a blanket around her shoulders. Her head jerked towards the opening of the tent as she heard heavy boots approaching. "Oh gods," she whispered and bowed her head again. There was no point in running. There was nowhere to run to. She drew a deep breath and steeled her nerve as the canvas of the tent was drawn back, revealing the guards standing there. "You're wasting your time," she hissed at them.

The guard snorted. "Yes, I would have told Avriel the same thing, but I didn't feel like being flogged to death. His display of force was not only meant for you humans," he said hatefully. "Still, if he wishes to explore what a dead woman said, far be it from us to tell him no. Please do come with us. We are going to make one more trip out to this so called 'cabin' and you are going to show us how to get past this... barrier."

Lindsey narrowed her eyes, but stood up. There was no getting past the barrier for the aliens. She knew that. They intended to do harm; the magick there wouldn't let them pass. But maybe, just maybe, if she got close enough to the border, she could escape into its safety. Oh, the thought of being safe at the cabin with her father and her friend made her heart soar. She knew Sabriena would have a big meal on the table, the cabin would be safe and warm. And then she could help them figure out how to get Gohan out of the prison. "Alright," she said, deciding to play along for the moment. "I'll go."

The guard smirked and moved to help Lindsey up, keeping a firm grip on her forearm. "Ah, see? Maybe there was a good thing to Avriel's disgusting display. You humans are much more agreeable now. Though I don't think it's the same for those inside the compound. Pity they couldn't watch that bitch's death," he muttered as he and his company led Lindsey outside the compound where they loaded her up into their truck.

"Stupid damn trucks," Lindsey muttered, remembering the last time she'd been in the back of one when it brought her and Gohan to this horrible place. At least her children had been spared from this horror. She hoped they were still safe somewhere, that they'd somehow made it to the cabin. She spent a long time thinking about them, her mate, her family as the truck drove on and on, heading farther north. She didn't know how long it took to get there, but all too soon the truck slowed to a stop and the back doors of the truck were wrenched open. "Hey!" she protested as they handcuffed her wrists and ankles together. "Goddammit, I said I'd help you!"

The guard rolled his eyes. "And we've learned that not one human on this filthy rock can be trusted. We don't want you bolting off and hurting yourself in these woods. If they were right, then you know this place. There are probably all sorts of little hiding places to run off to. We can't have that. Now be a good little girl and show us how to get to the cabin."

'_Fuck,'_ Lindsey thought to herself as they pulled her out of the truck. The cuffs around her ankles made it hard to walk; so much for her plan of running for it. She stumbled forward, her movements restricted, leading them into the forest. She needed time to think, to place a new way of escaping. Luckily the forest was big enough she could keep them walking for quite a while. "Come on, then. It's a long hike to the cabin," she muttered.

The guard growled as they kept walking, his feet were tired as he angrily looked at the map and tried to compare it to their surroundings. "We should have been there by now. You are just leading us in circles! If we don't see this cabin in the next five minutes, you are going to regret it, woman."

"I told you it was a long hike!" she spat back at him. "It's not like I'm enjoying this, either. At least you can walk right!" Her ankles were sore, the manacles rubbing her skin raw. It was dark out now; it had been for quite a while. It had to be past midnight by now. She didn't know how many times she'd circled the barrier. At least three, and that was saying something with as many acres as Tien owned. But with a guard on either side of her, she hadn't managed to slip away from them to get through it. She was cold, weak, sore. She prayed they'd just take her back to the camp and give up, though she thought it unlikely. "You need a break? I know how fragile your kind are."

The guard sneered at her. "You talk of our frailty when you are nothing but bones. You want to know what I think? I think you know exactly how to get to this cabin and you are just leading us around in circles. You lead us to this cabin now, or so help me I'll blow a hole in your head. Then you will never have anything again. No more mate, no more children. No NOTHING. If you cooperate, you will have food, Gohan will be safe, and your world can go on."

She stopped in her tracks and spun around to glare at him. She'd had enough. "You dumbasses. Don't you get it? There's a PROTECTIVE. BARRIER," she said, speaking the last two words loudly and slowly as if to emphasize the aliens' stupidity. "I can't take you through it if I wanted to. There is no force on earth that can get through it. It's right there!" she cried, gesturing towards the cabin, though she couldn't see it through all the trees. She knew they couldn't see it either. They could've been standing on Tien's doorstep and they wouldn't have seen the cabin. "The only force that has ever gotten through it was a GOD. Just take me back. You're going to have to come up with some other way to get what you want. Because there is no physical way for you to ever possibly get to Goku."

"Avriel will kill us if we go back empty handed," the guard spat and shoved Lindsey towards the barrier. "You know what? I think it's all just an elaborate lie. There is no barrier. Just like this Goku person isn't here. This entire family needs to be put down." He took out his gun and aimed it at Lindsey. "So, you should be in the barrier now, yeah? That means, if I fire this gun at you, you won't be hurt, right?" he spat as he squeezed the trigger.

Lindsey barely had time to register his words. She was so close to the barrier, if she could run just a few feet, she could get through it. Her heart leapt, but the next second her world went black and silent as her head snapped back from the impact of the bullet, and she fell to the ground, forever gone from this world.

The guard snorted and put his gun back in his holster. "Guess I was right," he said. "Come on, back to base. Let her corpse rot out here in the middle of nowhere."

* * *

><p>Gohan's eyes shot open and he roared out in his agony, clutching at the mark on his neck as it suddenly turned a horrible cold and his stomach turned into knots, over and over. "NOOOOOOO! LINDSEY! GODDAMNIT, LINDSEY!" he screamed as he clutched at his mark. His heart was ripping apart, so much pain he had never felt before. A dull headache swept through him and he sobbed as he fell to the floor. "Oh gods, baby, NO!"<p>

Vegeta bolted awake as he heard Gohan scream. He forced himself out of the bed and over to the wall, his heart sinking when he saw Gohan clutching at the mark on his neck. He knew what happened; his mate was dead. There were no words. He hung his head, one hand pressed to the glass. At least with Jenny, there was still hope of reviving her. The same was not true for Lindsey.

"Goddammit," Piccolo growled, bowing his head in anger. He couldn't stand to hear Gohan screaming like that. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he didn't know what to say in that moment. "Gohan," he said softly, "I'm sorry."

Gohan threw up in the corner of his cell, the coldness seeping through him. "Oh gods, make it stop. Make it stop. Bring her back! I can't live without her!" he wailed as he fell over, curling in on himself. The agony was so extreme and it made his very form ache with the loss. It was worse than the poison the Atlantians had forced on him, worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life. His love, he wouldn't be able to wish her back. She was gone. Would they even still have dreams together? He felt so alone in that moment. "Why did they kill her? Why?! She did nothing to them."

"That doesn't matter to them, Gohan," Vegeta said. "Jennifer did nothing to them either, yet they sentenced her to death. Life means nothing to them, save for their own. Your mate did nothing wrong." It angered him to see Gohan so upset. How many more would they lose before this was over? He remembered seeing Goku when his mark died. It was a terrible thing to watch. "It won't hurt forever," he said, trying to find a way to offer the younger Saiyan some comfort. "Eventually you will be able to take comfort from it again. It hurts now because it is fresh. But she still loved you when she died. It will get better."

The words of his friends did little to soothe his broken soul. His anger sparked hate in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to see them pay. All of them. He swallowed hard and let himself relax on the floor, closing his eyes to the cold mark on his neck. It made him sick and he prayed that Vegeta was right. He wanted nothing more than to have his love back in his arms. His shoulders jerked as another sob wrenched from his lips.

Vegeta sighed as he watched Gohan and closed his hand over his own mark as if to reassure himself that Bulma was still alive. A warm comfort spread through his body and he sighed. He hoped she'd made it safely to the cabin. He exchanged a look with Piccolo, a cold fury burning through him. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to see his family suffer.

Piccolo moved to sit near the glass, watching Gohan carefully. "She's not hurting," he gently reminded his friend. "She and Jenny are probably having the time of their lives in otherworld right now." It made his heart ache to think of his wife and tears stung his eyes. "They wouldn't want us to give up, Gohan. They'd want us to find a way out of here, to make sure the rest of our family is safe."

"He's right, Gohan," Vegeta added. "You still have your children. Your father, your brother. You have to keep it together for them. They still need you." He didn't know if the things they were saying would help, but they had to try.

Gohan closed his eyes, thinking of his children. They were the only pieces of her he had left now. His mark and his children. His dad, his whole family. They were still out there. He made a vow that he was going to see them again. These aliens were going to pay for all they had taken from him and his family. He grit his teeth and pushed himself up, leaning heavily against the glass. He felt his anger take over and it was better than the bitter pain he felt in his heart. Better than the cold in his mark. A dark look crossed his features and he let out a furious roar, the sheer rage consuming him.

Zadie heard the roar of anguish from the cells. She'd been up late in the lab, pouring over research. Thus far, she'd managed to convince the others that Gohan may still be useful to them and had kept him alive. She'd managed to find bits and pieces of human history, mentions of a powerful young boy who'd fought an android many years ago. She speculated that the boy could've been Gohan, but he would tell her nothing. The story was intriguing enough that Oyxlin had agreed to hold off Avriel's temper for a while so she could continue with her research. But she'd heard about the fiasco with Gohan's mother and she knew Avriel's patience was running thin.

She hurried to the hall of cells, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the look of pain and hatred in Gohan's eyes. "What's happened? Are you hurt?" she asked, looking him over through the glass wall.

Gohan grabbed at his side, stumbling away from the glass. He remembered Zadie. Remembered how she had rushed to try and save Piccolo, to save her experiment. But most of all, he remembered her promise to keep his mate safe. He fell back, clutching at his side dramatically, and said in a pained voice, "H-help me. Help me please. The pain. It's too much." It wasn't a lie. Not truly, he thought. The anguish in his voice was real.

"Okay," she said hurriedly and rushed forward to open his cell. "Where does it hurt?" she asked as she hurried inside, not thinking to shut the door behind her. She couldn't see a wound on him, gently touching his arm to turn him, looking at his side where he grasped at himself. "Gohan, I don't see anything wrong. What happened?"

Gohan's eyes narrowed on Zadie and he felt his anger crest, his fists shaking as he glared at her as he stood upright again. "You," he hissed, "I am going to murder you. They killed her. They killed my MATE!" he screamed at her. This was his chance to make good on his threat, his opportunity for some small measure of vengeance for his wife's death. "Which means your life is forfeit to me," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Zadie felt a thrill of fear shoot through her and she backed away from the angered Saiyan, stumbling as she bumped into the table in his room. "Gohan, I… I had no idea," she breathed, her heart racing as a cold sweat poured down the back of her neck. She hadn't thought to summon a guard, she was unarmed. Even with his power gone, she knew she was at his mercy. "I'm so sorry."

Gohan lunged forward, grabbing her neck in his hands. "No, you're not sorry, but you are going to be!" he roared as he squeezed her neck tighter, watching her eyes start to bulge and her face turn even more ashen than it already was.

Zadie clawed helplessly at his hands, unable to breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening. After everything she'd worked so hard for, trying to help her race, being unappreciated at every step of the way, now she was to die at the hands of a test subject. Her hands went slack as her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness.

Vegeta sneered as heard the alien's neck snap. Even without his power, his body weak and emaciated, Gohan was still a force to be reckoned with when his temper got away from him. A sick satisfaction coursed through him as her lifeless body slumped to the floor. "Get that card off of her to open our cells," he ordered. He looked over at Piccolo, "This may be our only chance to get out of here."

Piccolo stared in wide-eyed shock at Gohan. His heart raced in his chest as he realized the door to Gohan's cell was open. Vegeta was right; this was their chance. It was late at night, the lab would probably be empty. All the time he'd spent in there when he was sick, there was rarely anyone to be seen. If they could get through the lab, they could get out the front doors. Then it was just a matter of getting away from this god-awful place. It would be a feat in and of itself, though. Gohan's body was so terribly thin now and Vegeta was still walking with a limp after the horrible things he'd been put through. Still, he knew better than to doubt the Saiyans. They could put it out of their minds long enough to escape. "We have to move fast," he said.

Gohan forced his body to move out of sheer anger and he grabbed up the key card that hung from the alien's belt. He looked out of his room before he hurried to Piccolo's, swiping the card quickly before he stumbled over to Vegeta's. "Let's get the hell out of here. I'm going to murder them all," he said bitterly as he looked around for anything they could use as a weapon. "They are all dead. They killed Lindsey. And now I'm going to kill them or die trying," he vowed as he headed out.

"Stop," Vegeta said, reaching out to grab Gohan's arm. "This is just going to continue if we don't put a stop to it. We need to find that damn machine that's blocking our energy. If we can do that, we can destroy this whole place." If they wanted to stop this, this was their chance. It was dangerous, he knew that, but they had to try.

"We don't know where it is," Piccolo reminded him. "If they catch us, it won't end well. Who knows what they'll do to you and Gohan is likely to be killed." He didn't think he could bear to see that happen. It hurt enough to lose Jenny, to see Gohan lose Lindsey. If they lost Gohan now, he didn't know if he could stand it. But at the same time, he knew Vegeta spoke the truth. Destroy that machine and they would have their powers again. Destroy that machine and the others would come running in an instant to help. They could watch this whole place go down in flames. "It's your call, Gohan. It might be safer to get out of here and get to your dad, then try to come back to deal with the machine. We know the location of this place now. It wouldn't be difficult to find it again. But we might not get back inside so easily."

Gohan didn't know what he wanted. He had wanted to escape, escape and find his wife. To be with her, but that wasn't an option anymore. He and Piccolo had both lost their mates. He looked to Vegeta, "We should knock out the machine. If they find us, we take out as many as we can. But who knows what they will do to us if they do. They might take you and Piccolo back to the laboratory. They'll kill me. You still have Bulma and your grandkids. I still have my kids, my dad, my family. Our family. Piccolo, too. We have to agree. We have to know the risks."

"We don't have time to sit around and debate this," Vegeta growled. "To hell with that lab. It's a risk I'm willing to take." He roughly pushed past them, trying to hide the limp in his step, and shoved the door open to the lab. It was strangely dark, empty, and quiet. A sudden idea struck him and he went to the only glowing computer, wincing as he sat in the chair. That was one of the benefits of living with Bulma; he'd picked up on bits and pieces here and there enough to know that you could learn just about anything about anyone through a damn computer. "C'mon," he growled, "If we could figure out where the damn machine is, it could make this a lot easier."

"Hurry up, Vegeta," Piccolo warned, his muscles tense, ready for a fight. He didn't like the feeling he had, that they were about to be ambushed at any point. His eyes went to a table with medical equipment on it and he snatched up a scalpel, handing a second one to Gohan. "It's better than nothing," he muttered.

"Got it," Vegeta said, a triumphant smirk on his lips. "It's here," he said, pointing to a layout of the compound on the screen. He traced a path with his finger from the lab down a maze of corridors, towards the center of the place as he stood once again. "We're going to run into someone along the way. You know we will. Be prepared, take them out as quietly as possible. With any luck, most of them are sleeping right now and we can get to the machine before they alert anyone of too much importance."

Gohan grasped the scalpel as he looked towards the map, reading it over and committing it to memory. "Be nice if we could infect the lab with those viruses they injected you with, Piccolo," he said angrily. "But we don't have time to waste here. We can pick up the guards guns when we take them out. Let's go."

Vegeta headed towards the door that would take them down the most direct path to the machine. He let Gohan swipe Zadie's ID card and the door _whooshed_ open. "Piccolo, come on," he growled at the Namek, who stood frozen in place.

"You two go," he said, his eyes fixated on the refrigerated cabinet that he knew contained the viruses Oyxlin had injected him with. "Gohan just gave me an idea." He looked at them with a smirk. "Even if we're captured, we'll take out a bunch of them anyway. I'm immune to most of this, but I don't know if you two are. I would imagine so, but just to be on the safe side, I want you both to get down that hallway a bit more before I start smashing these all over their lab."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed approvingly and he grabbed Gohan by the sleeve, tugging him along further down the hall. "Do it quick and get out of there, Piccolo," he commanded before he led Gohan down the corridor, keeping quietly to the shadows. He leaned back against the wall, barely daring to breathe as he listened for any indication that trouble might be heading their way. "This should be good. We'll wait here for him." He looked at Gohan, proud to see that the younger man was keeping himself together in the moment. He knew the mark on his neck had to be in excruciating pain. But Gohan was channeling that pain into his anger, fueling it, using it to their advantage. And Vegeta had to admire that. "Stay focused. We'll get through this."

Gohan nodded, gripping the scalpel in his hand tightly as he listened to the sounds of glass smashing behind them. "I would hope that we are immune to that shit. Piccolo told me what the worst of it did to him. Thank the gods they let Jenny stay with him through it, even if she was in a hazmat suit," he muttered. "What I'm trying to decide is if we get caught, if I want to take my own life, rather than let them take me again."

"Don't do that, Gohan," Vegeta said. "Remember what I said. Your children are still out there. It will be hard enough without their mother. Don't make me tell them they've lost you, too."

Piccolo smirked as he yanked open the door, revealing all the little vials sitting there. So many had been put through his system as he was studied, poked and prodded, watched like some sort of lab rat. None of the viruses had managed to kill him, and Oyxlin even commented with impressed surprise that Piccolo recovered remarkably quickly from them all. "Let's see you recover, doc," he growled as he grabbed the glass vials one by one and threw them against the wall, the floor, smashing them. The entire lab would be like a biohazard warzone. It would take them forever to clean it out. Which meant none of them could drag himself or Vegeta into the lab for quite some time, even if they were caught.

He chucked the last vial and smiled to himself as it splattered all over the doctor's favorite chair, then turned and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Maybe we'll get lucky and that shit will get into the air vents," he muttered when he approached Gohan and Vegeta. "Wipe them all out."

Vegeta gave an approving nod and hurried down the corridor, his sense straining to listen or see anything that might get in their way. He held up a hand to stop them as he heard heavy boots tromping on the metal floor, heading towards them. They moved back into a shadowy corner, barely daring to breathe as the alien approached at a steady pace. Vegeta felt a bit of relief in the moment, although his heart still hammered against his ribs. Whoever it was wasn't in a rush, which meant their escape hadn't been noticed yet. He looked to Piccolo, currently the strongest among them, his gaze silently communicating to the Namek to take out whoever approached them.

Piccolo nodded and crouched in an aggressive stance, the scalpel still clutched in his hand. He focused on controlling his breathing, his training still ingrained in his system. A cold calmness filled him as a guard approached. He lunged before the guard could cry out and ripped the mask from his face, covering his mouth with one hand. The guard attempted to struggle, but was no match for Piccolo's raw physical strength. The Namek slammed the scalpel into the alien's temple and withdrew it roughly, dropping the body to the floor. He looked to the Saiyans, jerking his head towards the door at the end of the corridor. "Let's keep moving."

Gohan reached down, grabbing the guard's gun out from the holster on his hip, making sure it was cocked and ready to fire before he nodded at his friends. He couldn't feel anything. His entire world was numb from the loss of his mate and he could only think about making it right, killing the bastards who had taken her from him. He knew the pain would return, but for the moment, the best he could do was channel it into something he could use.

Vegeta barely dared to hope that it could be this easy as they passed through the second corridor and the third without incident. He could barely breathe by the time they reached the heavy doors that led into the chamber holding the machine. He felt so weak here, it was unimaginable. "All we have to do is shut it down," he said. "Even for just a few moments. It should return our strength enough to let us destroy this whole place." He looked to the two other men, seeing the determination in their eyes. With a nod, he turned and swiped Zadie's card again and the doors groaned as they opened.

"What the-? Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" a guard roared as the doors opened and he drew his gun, aiming at the three of them.

Piccolo threw himself sideways, rolling behind a panel to avoid the gunshot. Shit. They should've known the machine would be heavily protected. His head split as more gunshots rang out, the noise amplified in the space. He was tempted to tear his ears off to stop the pain from radiating through his head.

Gohan growled as he fired at the aliens. He was hesitant to do so; he wasn't sure how many bullets he had left. They dropped easily. The bullets tore through them as if they were made of wet paper. There were many guarding the machine and he cursed as he saw one shouting into the radio. He looked at the machine, trying to find a weakness. Something he could shoot that would give them their powers back, but the tall, cylindrical machine had no obvious weak point. He staggered as it hummed methodically, it was as if he could feel it pulling away his energy with every buzzing thrum it made.

Vegeta moved quickly, ducking under a guard's arm and landing a hard uppercut to his jaw, snapping the alien's neck. He grabbed the gun and turned, firing it at the other guards, managing to drop a couple of them. He cursed his marksmanship. He was horrible with these damn things. His eyes widened as the gun clicked in his hand, the slide kicking back and remaining open. "Damn it," he hissed as a guard ran at him and he swung the pistol, smashing the grip into the guard's face.

"Don't kill them!" another guard shouted. "Avriel will have our heads if they end up dead!" He trained his gun on Gohan, slowly shaking his head. "Don't make me do it. Your life isn't worth this to either of us." How had they gotten this far? How had they even escaped from the cells in the first place? He was starting to curse Avriel for this crazy plan. It was quickly becoming a suicide mission. He couldn't count how many of his men they'd lost on this godforsaken planet.

The guards held their positions, their guns aimed at the Saiyans and the Namek, the half-breed Saiyan still holding his ground, but no longer firing his gun. They were in a standoff, none of them willing to fire the next round.

"Your mag's nearly empty," the guard said to Gohan with a smirk on his lips. "Just how many do you think you have left? Two? One? How far do you think that's going to get you, boy? Put your weapon down and no one else has to get hurt." He looked towards the door; Avriel stood there looking beyond enraged. "Don't worry. We've stopped them," he assured their leader.

Avriel could spit nails at this rate. Zadie was dead, the lab was ruined. A few idiots walked in there without any protection and the toxic combination of viruses had killed them within mere minutes. Not to mention everything in cold storage in the lab was ruined. They didn't have nearly enough for his plan and he needed more before anything could be considered fruitful. On top of that, Oyxlin was already insisting that they obtain one more Saiyan so as to make their race as diverse as possible, to prevent inbreeding down the line. "The only thing you worthless pests are good for now is bait to lure in your Saiyan brethren. Did you think mere bullets would stop our machine?"

"Fuck you," Vegeta spat. "They won't fall for it. Haven't you figured that out yet? They aren't going to come here willingly, Avriel. Give it up!" Good gods, this man had a one-track mind. He threw his empty gun at the machine, growling as it merely pinged off. This was a foolish plan. He lowered his hands to his sides, his fingers curling into fists. Avriel would probably have Gohan killed now, himself and Piccolo tortured again. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Piccolo forced himself to his feet, his ears ringing and head throbbing. He could barely hear a thing, his ears rang so loud. He watched the exchange carefully as Gohan aimed the gun at Avriel. "Gohan," he said in a low, even tone. Shooting the leader now would only result in his own death. The others would surely put him down for such an act. "It's not worth your life."

Gohan growled low in his throat. "It might be," he hissed before his eyes darted between the leader and Vegeta. He made a split second decision and he lunged for Vegeta, putting the gun to the Saiyan's head. "You let us go now or I'll kill the only pureblood Saiyan you are ever going to get your hands on. "

Avriel narrowed his eyes at that." I am not willing to believe that you would shoot one of your own when you are already so few in number. You'd rather drive yourselves extinct than to put up with a life of sex, food, and comfort?" He scowled, "Tell me what I get out of this bargain. You are taking away my one prize."

Vegeta's eyes widened as Gohan pressed the cold metal of the gun to his temple. He knew Gohan wouldn't do it, but if he acted calm, Avriel wouldn't buy it. "You little punk," Vegeta growled. "I should've known you would turn on me the first chance you got. Figures. You're weak, just like your father. You would wait until a time like this to strike." He struggled a bit in Gohan's grasp, but not enough to break Gohan's hold. "You'll pay for this, boy."

"Shut up," Gohan spat at Vegeta before he turned his attention to Avriel again. "I don't care what you get out of it. Back off! All I see is a winning situation here. I get to screw you over and I get to take out this cocky bastard who has done nothing but hold a grudge against my father since the day he arrived here." He narrowed his eyes at Avriel. "But if you let us go, you have the chance to recapture him. You don't let us go, and I will take away your only hope of introducing Saiyan blood into your race."

"So then do it," Avriel challenged. "Why not? If it's such a winning situation for you, go ahead."

Gohan shook his head. "No. Because then I end up dead as well. And that's not on the agenda today. He's better to both of us alive, wouldn't you say?"

Cali burst into the room, her eyes wide as she pressed the mask tighter over her face. She'd heard the commotion, one of their workers filling her in on the details. She could see the look of hatred in Avriel's eyes, the desperation on Gohan's face as he threatened one of his own. "Avriel," she breathed, moving closer to him. "Don't let them die. You've worked too hard for this." She moved to whisper in his ear, her mind working furiously to keep everyone in this situation alive.

Avriel nearly snorted, but considered her words carefully before he finally threw up his hands. "You've grown an unhealthy soft spot for the caged pets. So be it. Escort them outside," he said slowly, hoping she would get his meaning . "I should have sent you away after your blunder with the prince." He glared over at the trio before he turned to his guards, "Back off and lower your weapons you fools." He glared back at Gohan, "Mark my words. We will capture you again."

Gohan didn't dare to hope, his soul was still broken and he only pressed the gun harder against Vegeta's temple. "We are going where you could never find us," he hissed.

Cali's heart hammered in her chest. She hadn't expected Avriel to send her to escort them. She squared her shoulders and moved to walk past Gohan. "Follow me," she said. She glanced over her shoulder at them, making sure all three men were moving towards the door before she continued on. She couldn't believe that Gohan would pull such a thing, but then again, she knew very little about the relationship between him and the prince. She wondered if it was an elaborate ruse, but she wasn't going to test it. She didn't want to see any more lives lost that night.

She led them down a staircase to the barred door. She could barely see in this light. She took the key from the wall and unlocked it. "There," she said. "That will lead you outside. Can't very well take you out the front doors since the lab is now full of disease." She crossed her arms and looked at them with the fiercest stare she could muster. "Well go on. But I suggest you run. Avriel will change his mind soon, I'm certain of it. He'll hunt you down again just as soon as he thinks you are vulnerable."

Piccolo could barely see in the darkness, but anything that ended with their lives still intact was better than the alternative. He seriously doubted that they were getting out of here that easily. He moved forward, unintimidated by the look Cali gave them and went through the door into near blackness. His ears were still ringing from the gunfire, his head splitting, and he welcomed the quiet darkness. "Come on," he said to the Saiyans. "If this really will lead us out of here, we don't have time to waste."

Gohan swallowed hard. "There's no way it's this easy," he said, sparing a glance at Cali. He could see the sweat rolling down the side of her temple. The gun was not even aimed at her. So she either cared for Vegeta or she was afraid of something else. He quickly weighed the options in his head. There was no way they could fight their way out and keep alive. The standstill would eventually end in bloodshed and they would likely all die. Or they could go into this area together and face whatever trap there was together. "You should come with us. Word is you don't much care for this plan of his either."

Cali shook her head. "I cannot abandon my people," she said. It was the truth. Her loyalty was to them, even if she was disagreeing more and more with Avriel and his approach to their situation. "Avriel has not always been so harsh. He cares for our race. He has just lost his way. I must stay and try to persuade him to change his approach."

Vegeta scowled, but didn't move. He would let Gohan guide their actions here. He had to admit, it was smart thinking on the younger Saiyan's part. He knew Gohan would never pull that trigger. But the aliens didn't know that and that was what this whole plan hinged on. "Make up your mind, boy. I don't have all damn night to wait around, wondering if you're going to shoot me or not," he snarled.

Gohan growled and finally moved into the doorway, walking past, hearing Piccolo moving further into the darkness. He closed his eyes when he heard the door slam shut behind them. "Figured that would happen," he breathed and dropped the gun, whirling around and aiming the gun at Cali who was turning the key in the lock. He couldn't fire, he needed the last bullet as a safe guard, in case he needed to threaten Vegeta's life again. "Bitch!"

Cali turned quickly away from the door, slamming her back against the heavy wall next to it. "I'm sorry," she said loudly, her chest heaving as she breathed. "It was the only thing I could think of to end this peacefully. I cannot stand to see any more bloodshed. Neither you nor my own people. Please understand," she begged. She felt wretched for it. And she was surprised Gohan hadn't shot her.

"Save it, Gohan," Vegeta said, reaching out and slowly lowering Gohan's hand that held the gun. "Get out of here, Cali," he barked and watched her scurry back up the stairs. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around them and he frowned. They were in another cell, although this one looked much more like a prison than the nice, pristine white rooms they'd been held in upstairs. "Well that didn't go according to plan," he grumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at them with his fingertips. "If nothing else, at least we've set them back. It will take them a long time to have that lab up and running properly again."

Gohan sighed, feeling his energy starting to drain again. His anger was simmering just beneath the surface, but it was no longer a fuel he could use to keep himself going. He moved back against the wall, letting himself slide down the stone to sit on the ground. He rubbed at his face a moment before he looked up at Vegeta. "Sorry about that," he muttered. "It was all that I could think of. I didn't think we'd be tricked into another cell. I suppose on the bright side, at least we are all in here together. It will be hard for them to single one of us out."

"No need to apologize," Vegeta said. "It was a brilliant backup plan." He moved to sit down as well, wincing again. He'd been able to ignore the pain for the most part with the adrenaline running through his system, but it was quickly waning and the aches in his body returned. There was little here in this cell. A few threadbare blankets, flat mattresses on the floor, a drippy sink in the corner. He was frustrated that their attempt had failed.

"We had to try," Piccolo said, almost as if reading their thoughts. He wanted to say that they would try again, but he knew the aliens wouldn't give them the opportunity. He leaned back in the corner, crossing his arms over his chest. This was a nightmare. He didn't want to voice it out loud, but he seriously doubted now if they were ever going to get out of this alive. The others weren't coming to rescue them. They were probably dealing with their own types of hell on the outside. And now there was no way they could attempt to escape again. He looked over at Gohan, managing a tiny smile for him. "You're right. At least we're here together."

Gohan nodded and moved to curl up on the floor. He was exhausted now. "We should keep watch. Make sure they don't sneak up on us while we rest. I imagine Avriel wants to skin us alive." He looked around. He could feel the pull of the full moon that would be upon them in a few days. Maybe a week? He couldn't tell anymore. "Shame there isn't a window in here. I wonder if you could transform if you looked at it," he mumbled. His face screwed up in pain as the coldness of his mark seared his neck and his heart again. "Goddammit," he whispered as he cupped his hand over it, bowing his head as fresh tears dripped from his eyes.

Vegeta nodded. "Probably," he answered. "That machine takes our energy. It doesn't prevent the energy from occurring in our bodies. If I got a look at the full moon, I could transform." He bowed his head, knowing there was no possible chance of seeing the moon while trapped here. "I'm surprised Tora hasn't attempted it. Unless he has and he just doesn't know how to get here. An Oozaru would tear this place apart, machine or no machine. Tora and I should've gotten in more training with your son." They'd trained a few times over the past months since Phoenix returned from his trip with Paige and Goten, but it wasn't enough. Phoenix lacked the concentration to master controlling his transformation.

"There's a lot of things we all should have done," Piccolo said. "There's no sense in beating ourselves up over it now." He could list a million things he should've done with his wife while she was still alive. He should've spent less time training her and more time holding her. He should've gone on those vacations she talked about taking, should've said "I love you" more. He shook his head and moved to sit down. "I'll take first watch. You two are in pain, you need the rest. I'll wake one of you in a few hours."


	32. Namarie

Goten paced along the southern edge of the barrier, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his friends. It was Halloween and they'd promised to return with more food, to celebrate the holiday, and to greet Dende and Rose when Paige summoned them at sunset. He held Tien's bow in his hand. He had his bow with him, but since Tien's was blessed by magick, he thought it would prove a better weapon against the aliens if he saw any. How the magick remained in the object, how the barrier still stood while their powers were gone, he didn't know. The only thing they'd been able to rationalize was that the barrier and any object blessed by magick were not living things and the machine the aliens had was unable to affect them.

He shivered as he stood there in the waning light, though it had little to do with the cold. Something felt different. Something in the air wasn't right and he couldn't put his finger on it. It unsettled him.

He didn't have long to think on it. The thundering of hooves drew his attention and his head whipped around to see the wagons barreling towards him. He moved quickly out of the way as they crossed the barrier and slowed to a stop. He couldn't stop the big grin that split his face. "You made it!" he cried gleefully.

"Barely," Faelon sighed, dropping the reins and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "These intruders to the planet are making things even more difficult." He frowned and leaned over the side to look back at the wagon he drove. Bullet holes riddled the side of it and he hoped the goods he carried hadn't been damaged too much. "Monsters, Goten. That's all they are."

"I'm sorry you had trouble getting here this time," Goten said, relieved to see that none of them were harmed. He took Faelon's hand when the elf offered it and climbed up in the wagon to sit next to him. "They're looking for my dad," he said. "They've been out here in the woods, looking for the cabin. My… biological mother… told them how to find this place. Luckily, the barrier is still in place. The aliens were right up on my dads and didn't see them. So at least we know we're still safe here. That's why I was by the boundary, in case any of them were lurking out there when you guys showed up."

Faelon shook his head as he urged the team of horses forward at a slower pace. "I do not understand the ways of humans," he finally said. "How they can betray the ones they once loved, how it is so easy for them to separate themselves from the world. They destroy so much of what they touch, even their own kind. Especially their own kind. It is sad." He paused and looked at Goten with a small smile. "I know. I sound much like the Atlantians and their view on the world, how the people turned away from their gifts of magick, ignoring the earth and all she has to offer them. While I did not disagree with them on that point, their way of doing things was wrong. They caused much suffering in their own right." He looked ahead at Nadia's wagon as she led the way through the trees, thinking of how her people had been cursed by the Atlantians so many centuries ago.

"Funny," Goten commented, staring ahead as the wagon bumped and jostled across the rough terrain, "It's funny how people can do all sorts of wrong things for what they believe are the right reasons. Still, it doesn't make it right in the end." He couldn't help but wonder if the same was true of these aliens. "Paige's grandmother made it here to the cabin. She found out a lot of info on the aliens. They want my dad and the other Saiyans so they can create a new race of people. Their own kind are dying. Bulma said they're physically weak, get sick easy. They depended too much on technology to keep them alive and now it's been their undoing. They want the Saiyans so their race doesn't go extinct. I wonder if they feel the same, that they're doing the right thing even though we know they're wrong."

Faelon gave a nod as he listened. "Most people do not dedicate themselves to such pursuits unless they believe they are right, Goten. It is why so many wars have been waged over the ages. Both sides believe they are right. And they may very well be. But their approach is wrong. They are so blinded by what they want, what they believe, that they cannot stop for even a moment to consider another's point of view." He looked to the Saiyan again. "Have you considered why they are here? They are dying. They believe your kind are the only ones to save them. They must have children, families, they are thinking of. What they are doing is monstrous. I will not deny that. But I can see the reason they believe they are doing what is right."

Goten frowned at that. If Paige and his unborn child were dying, wouldn't he do anything to save them? Yes, he thought, but not to the destruction of another people entirely. Would he?

He shook his head violently. "Why do you and Nadia always have to make me question everything?" he asked, a chuckle in his voice despite the accusatory look he shot the elf.

Faelon chuckled in return. "Because it is good for you to think. It stops you from becoming one of those who are blinded to the path of another. You do not want to become one of them, my friend."

"Okay, then tell me why they're rounding up the humans, then. How do they justify selling them into slavery to other worlds?" Goten countered. "There's no way they can think they are doing the right thing there. That doesn't help their race. That doesn't save them from dying out."

"Ah, greed," Faelon said. "The other driving force behind war. There is no justifying that, Goten. And it is amazing how those consumed by it can convince the others that they're fighting for a just cause to only further their pursuit of wealth." He smiled as the trees gave way to the large clearing, revealing the cabin. He gave a wave to Tien, who was sitting on the porch steps waiting for them. "Greetings," he called as he pulled the wagon to a stop.

Tien got to his feet with a wave. "Glad to see you made it safely," he said as he walked closer, extending a hand to help Enelya down from the wagon. He frowned at the holes that punctured the wood of their wagons. "Ran into trouble, huh?" he asked.

"A bit," Faelon answered as he and Goten climbed down. "They will no doubt report back to their masters that they saw us. I fear the return journey," he admitted. "I hope that we have not brought undue attention to your home. That was not our intent." He reached for Nadia's hand and drew her close to his side, thankful that none of them were harmed. While it was unlikely that they would die from a gunshot wound unless it was a remarkably accurate shot, he did not wish for any of them to experience that pain.

"You're welcome to stay," Tien said as he began to unload one of the wagons. "The cabin's full as it is. What's a few more?" he chuckled. "Besides, we owe you for everything you've done for us. I don't know how we'll ever repay you for it all. The least we can do is let you stay here until you think it's safe to make the trip home." He looked at Nadia, her hood drawn up to cover her face from the sun, her hands gloved. "Take her inside. Get her out of the light. The sun will be down soon. Goten and Sabriena spent most of the day fixing dinner."

Goten grinned. "We set back ingredients you sent so we could make all the traditional foods for the holiday. Well, traditional with our own spin on it, of course," he said proudly. "Soul cakes, pomegranate chicken with potatoes, autumn squash soup, we made everything. You should've seen Dad, though. Carrying around the rooster just to make sure Mom didn't cook it for dinner." He snickered at the mental image of his father with the rooster under his arm, avoiding Sabriena at every turn that day. "Anyway, the rooster survived and now Dad's happy. Go on in and say hi. We'll unload the wagons."

Faelon nodded with an amused smile on his lips and ushered his sister and his mate into the house. He braced himself as Phoenix jumped on him, laughing as he managed to stay upright. "I was expecting you this time," he laughed before he pulled back, happy to see that Phoenix's arm was no longer bandaged and that the young Saiyan appeared as bright-eyed and healthy as he always had.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Phoenix exclaimed, grabbing Nadia up in a tight hug. "Grandpa and I are starving, but Sabriena won't let us have a bite until you all got here." He looked over at the blonde in the doorway to the kitchen, giving her a pout. He huffed when she was unswayed. "I'm not as good at that look as Grandpa and Goten are. She gives them anything they want."

"That's because they're special," Sabriena said matter-of-factly. "Now if you want a bite of anything, you get your butt outside and help Tien and Goten unload those wagons. Go on. Shoo!" She smirked and snickered at the way his shoulders slumped and he trudged out into the cold air, griping to himself. She smiled at their guests. "You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready," she said to them before she turned to Goku and gave him a stern look. "Goku! Get that rooster off the table!"

Goku pouted as he looked over at Sabriena. "But he's hungry too!" he insisted, but shrank at the look she gave him. He huffed and scooped the rooster up. "And he wanted to mourn his girlfriend's passing. Don't worry, I'll let you have some scraps," he said to the rooster as he set him on the floor. He smiled over at Nadia and Faelon, going over to them and embracing them tightly, "Just in time! Paige is going to do the spell soon! Gosh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see Rose and Dende."

Sabriena shook her head as the rooster went to the little box Goku had for it beside the fire, but she smiled at her husband. "They'll be here soon. It's nearly dark out now." She couldn't deny that she was excited to see them, too. It had been over a year since they passed away. She busied herself with setting the table as the sun sank behind the horizon and Tien, Goten, and Phoenix returned inside. "Hey Paige, you wanna summon our dinner guests so we can eat?" she asked with a grin. She'd made Gramma's chocolate cake especially for Dende. He always loved that cake and she thought it was only appropriate that she should serve him some on the night he returned to visit.

Paige smiled and nodded, pausing to give Nadia a tight hug. "It's good to see you again. Welcome to the madhouse," she said as she moved to get the book, opening it up to the specific bookmarked page. She smiled as she remembered the last time she had done this, it had been under more dire circumstances. It was still dire, just not as obvious. "At least I'm not dying with a bloody wound in my leg," she muttered as she carefully spoke the spell, looking up when she finished. She could feel them before they appeared, their presence warm and welcoming.

Tien gave a jump as suddenly, Dende and Rose were there, just as if they'd been standing in the corner of the cabin all along. A smile split his face as they stepped closer, but before he could say a word, Goten rushed forward and hugged them both.

"We missed you guys!" he exclaimed. It felt amazing to hug them both, their warmth seemed to fill the cabin. He pulled back and grinned at them. "Mom and I cooked all day for everyone. I hope you guys are hungry! Well, even if you aren't, you still have to eat with us. Mom even made cake for you, Dende."

Rose laughed lightly, ruffling Goten's hair. "Well you know my Dende can't say no to that," she said and winked at her mate. She looked around at all of them, her chest nearly bursting with joy to see them all together and alive. She and Dende knew of the invasion on the earth, knew that it was in peril, but the details of which they knew little. Dende said it was not their place anymore and had withdrawn from the goings on upon the earth. "Oh goodness," she said when her eyes fell on Paige. "Look at you!" she smiled and hugged Paige tightly.

Paige grinned widely at her Aunt and hugged her as best as she could. "Yeah! Sorry the little guy isn't out for your visit. But I think you would have had a few people to fight for holding rights." She grinned and held them both tightly. It felt good to feel them again, to see them again. "We missed you," she said fiercely.

Alice watched as her mentor, her Uncle and Aunt appeared. Relief, fear, sadness and happiness flooded her mind and she saw Dende turn towards her, smiling brightly at her. She ducked her head as he walked over to her, placing his hand on her head like when she was little, ruffling her soft strands of hair.

"Be at peace, Alice. If I were in your shoes, they would have caught me by surprise too. This didn't happen because you relaxed and had fun. Do not put the blame on yourself. You have made a fine guardian and my hope is that you continue to grow and learn. Be strong, remember who you are and you will get through this."

Rose watched the exchange between them and smiled softly. "You're doing a fine job, Alice. This was a big task for anyone to take on. Even Dende would have a hard time handling it," she said quietly. She placed a kiss on Alice's forehead before she turned to the rest of them, her lips splitting in a wide smile when she saw Goku. "You," she said firmly. "You better give me a hug right now."

Goku grinned widely and scooped Rose up into his embrace, twirling her around. "Haha! It's good to see you again, Rose! I was so jealous of the kids when they said they got to spend time with you last October. I wish I had been there! Thank you for helping them out," he said before he set her down, placing a firm kiss to her cheek, smiling at her before he turned and gave Dende a crushing hug. "So! How's the afterlife! You'll have to tell me about it!"

Nadia watched them carefully, remembering them from last year. "It's like you haven't aged a day," she laughed, "Hard to age when you are dead. Believe me, I know. You still feel like you could disrupt the world if you wanted to. Throw it for a real loop. I wonder what would happen were the aliens to face the power of the first human."

Rose's expression sobered. "Perhaps we could have done something were we still alive. But I'm afraid we cannot do anything now. It isn't our place," she said sadly. It broke her heart to know that the world was in so much pain, but interfering now could upset the Fates. And she didn't want to test them. This was Alice's time to be guardian. She bowed her head slightly. "I am sorry."

Sabriena watched her for a moment. She didn't want the mood of their party to change. This was supposed to be something fun for all of them in a time when there was so much uncertainty in their world. "Well the aliens can piss off for now. Right now, everyone needs to sit down before the food gets cold. Goten and I didn't work our butts off all day for you all to eat cold chicken," she said brightly before she moved to hug Dende. "You know you missed my cooking."

Dende hugged Sabriena. "Of course I have. I've missed that chocolate cake that I've smelled since we've appeared." His stomach growled and he gave the blonde a sheepish look. "The food in the afterlife is good, but we have both missed your cooking," he said before he went to the table, pulling out a chair for Rose, "Here, my love. We should not let their hard work go to waste. It is good to be among friends again. We should not waste a moment of our time together."

Rose smiled at him and reached up to pull him down for a kiss as he sat next to her. "Thank you, love," she said softly. "This food looks amazing. You've both outdone yourselves," she said to Goten and Sabriena as everyone sat down to eat. She was pleased to see so many vegetarian dishes. "It is so nice to see you all again. We've missed you all."

Tien's stomach growled as he dug into his food, a moan rumbling in his throat. "Gods, this is good," he murmured. He chewed for a minute before he looked up at the table, snickering at the way the grandkids devoured the food in front of them. "So did everyone still want to have a bonfire tonight? I know it's cold, but if we make it big enough, we shouldn't freeze."

Paige smiled widely as she dug into her food, it was a fantastic spin on the Transylvanian dishes. "Yessss, with marshmallows!" She grinned and smiled at the whole table. She winked at her mate, "I know Goten made them from scratch." She looked at Nadia, "Man, this is too bad that you can't eat real food. Well, you know, not blood."

Alice smiled, feeling slightly better to have her mentor's blessing. It still did little to ease her mind, the world was in pain, so much pain it was becoming unbearable. She slept little at night, the constant buzzing in the back of her mind. It was almost sickening.

Bulma smiled at the festivities. "We need more parties. I just wish we had everyone here with us to celebrate. Remember the harvest feast you all had after the war? Oh, or Beltane? Gods, I miss it all," she said as she ate her fill.

"We will," Sabriena said. "When this mess is over, we're going to have a big damn party and everyone will be there. There's actually eight Sabats, I believe. We should celebrate them all. Spend more time together as a family."

"Yay! More parties!" Scarlett squealed between bites. She gave an excited little wiggle in her seat. "That means more of Goten's and Sabriena's cooking! That always makes me happy."

Phoenix nodded his agreement as he ate. He finally pushed back from his plate, groaning at his full stomach. "So full," he grinned. He couldn't believe how at peace he felt. It was almost like the outside world didn't exist in that moment, that things were back to normal for just a little while. "Hurry up," he encouraged the others who were nearly done with their dinners. "I wanna play with some fire."

Tien chuckled and got to his feet. "Alright, Mr. Impatient," he teased as he grabbed his cloak and slung it around his shoulders. "But if you burn down my forest, you're in serious trouble." He laughed at the look Phoenix gave him. "Thanks for dinner, you guys. I'll go get the fire started," he said and headed outside.

Dende smiled and stood up. "Ah, let me help you Tien. I've been meaning to smell the air around the cabin, the pines, the animals, the campfire." He smiled and moved to the door catching it as he pushed the door open before he stepped out. His eyes widened when he did and he let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees. He held a hand to his head as emotions, pain, agony flooded his mind. Death, the deaths of many, but mostly his friends. "Oh gods. Oh gods no," he breathed as he felt tears slid down his cheeks. "Lindsey," he sobbed.

"Dende!" Rose cried and rushed to his side. She felt it the moment she touched him, the information flooding her mind. So many of their loved ones had died cruel deaths at the hands of these aliens. In the afterlife, they hadn't encountered any of them. They knew that many souls were crossing over. Apparently, none of their loved ones had managed to find them yet. They'd had no idea that so many of their family had died. "Goddess, no, please," she whispered.

Phoenix's head jerked up at the mention of his mother's name. He exchanged a frightened look with his brother and sister before he got to his feet. "What about my mother?" he asked carefully. He didn't like the sound of Dende's voice, the way the Namek had fallen to his knees the moment he opened the door to the outside world. "Dende, what's happened to my mom?"

Goku jumped up, nearly knocking over his chair as he rushed to the door. "What about my daughter?! What's happened?" He blinked at the couple, the tears flowing down their face. "Oh gods, what happened?" A bad taste gathered in his mouth and he had a suspicion in his gut, but it couldn't be true. It couldn't be, if she was dead, she was gone for good. "No! It can't be true! She can't be dead!"

Dende raised his eyes, grasping at Rose as he stumbled to his feet, "She's nearby, but I am so sorry. So sorry, my friend. She is gone."

"Wh-what?!" Scarlett stammered, certain she'd heard him wrong. "No. No! Momma can't be dead!" A wail escaped her lips as she drew her knees up in the chair and hugged her shins, tears pouring down her face. She felt her brother wrap his arms tightly around her and she leaned into her twin, sobbing her eyes out.

Dende he headed off the porch and started stumbling through the yard, through the dark forest as he led them towards the edge of the barrier. He soon broke into a run when he saw her still, unmoving body lying on the cold ground. He fell next to her side, bowing his head as others followed him out. "Lindsey," he breathed.

Tien dropped the wood in his hands and ran after Dende, Goku hot on his heels. "Stay back!" he shouted forcefully over his shoulder at the others who had rushed to the door. "I mean it! Everyone stay here!" He didn't know if the aliens were still out there, if they'd left her body as some sort of trap. He wasn't going to let anyone else die. His heart ached, knowing how bad his family would hurt from this loss. He felt it as they passed through the barrier and he skidded to a stop. He grabbed at his head when he saw her, the hole through her head, the ashen color of her skin. "DAMN IT!"

Goku's heart dropped when he saw his daughter lying dead on the ground. He dropped to his knees next to her, crying out, "LINDSEY! NO!" There was no coming back from this. She had already died once; the dragon would not raise her a second time. "Oh gods, baby," he said as he gathered her up in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Oh gods," he sobbed as he brushed the damp strands of dirty hair out of her face. "Lindsey! Lindsey please, come back," he said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cold forehead. He was shaking and he looked over at Tien, his eyes swimming with tears. "Why her?! What did she do?!" He looked at her, tears falling from his eyes. "Tien, what do I do? They have my son. She's not going to wake up. Oh gods, Lindsey, please don't leave us."

Tien threw an arm around Goku's shoulders, holding him tightly as he cried out. "Goku... shhhhhh," Tien tried to comfort him. "We can't stay out here. It's not safe." He pressed his face into Goku's hair, speaking softly. "I know it hurts. I'm so sorry."

Dende bent over himself, "There are so many. So many have died. Seventeen, Leelee, Jenny, Zane."

"Oh gods," Tien groaned and rubbed at his eyes, tears slipping from them. He drew a long breath through his nose, swallowing down the pain. He needed to be strong for Goku, for their family. "Anyone else?" he asked, dreading the answer. He felt a tiny bit of relief when Dende shook his head. Everyone else could be revived at least. And as long as Piccolo and the girls stayed alive, the dragonballs would still work. "Goku," he said softly and placed a hand on his sobbing husband's shoulder as he pulled back to look at him, "we have to get back to the cabin. We're outside of the boundary. Our family needs us, we can't stay out here where they could ambush us."

Goku nodded, looking down at his daughter in his arms. His tears fell down, dropping onto her face. He forced himself to stand up with her cradled carefully in his arms. He looked up as they entered in the barrier, he could see the eyes of his grandchildren, the tears, the looks of shock and disbelief. He collapsed next to the fire pit, his very soul aching and tearing apart at the seams. It hurt too much. Only fifteen years of peace and then death, so much death it made him sick to his stomach. "Lindsey," he cried, rocking back and forth, cradling her, brushing her hair out of her face. His hand shook as it tangled in her hair, congealed with blood and bits of brain matter. He sniffled harshly, pressing his lips together as he shook his head. "This isn't her," he gasped out.

Tien blinked at his husband, thinking Goku had completely lost his mind with grief. "Goku," he said gently, "what are you talking about?"

"Look at her! This... this isn't..." he choked on his words. "This isn't the daughter I remember." He cried harder as he looked her over. She was nearly skeletal, her cheeks sunken, her collarbones jutting out painfully beneath her greying skin, her arms nothing but skin and bones. "They're starving them," he gasped, a new fear for his son curling around his heart. Saiyan metabolisms were so high, how could Gohan possibly survive in a place like that where they didn't even bother to feed their prisoners? Vegeta wouldn't fare much better either, now that he was trapped there too.

Rowan felt like he had been punched in the gut and he screamed out, "NOO! MOM!" He ran to his grandfather, not believing what he was seeing. "How did she get out here? Why here?! Why would they shoot her!?" he cried before he dropped to his knees.

Dende held a hand to his head, he could feel everything and now he knew why Alice was in doubt. There was so much pain in the world, the voices of their friends reaching out to him. "Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan. Oh my gods," he breathed, "They are being starved. They tried to get out, tried to break the machine that is draining their powers away. They got caught and now they are being punished for it."

Phoenix tore at his hair, tears streaming down his face. "They what?!" He stared at his mother's body in disbelief. The hole in her head disgusted him, made him want to scream and cry and attack something. And now his father was being starved? He could see how unnaturally thin his mother was. He could barely breathe, his whole body tensing and shaking, his control slipping. "I WON'T LET THEM DO THIS!" he roared as a sudden wave of gold washed over his hair, his muscles bulged, his black eyes turned pale, seafoam green. He screamed as the transformation consumed him, fueled by sheer rage and heartache, but the next instant it was gone and he slumped to the ground, panting and weak.

"Phoenix!" Tien cried in alarm and ran to the young Saiyan, heaving a sigh as he dropped to his knees next to him and rested a hand on his back. "He's okay," he said to the others. He bowed his head, speaking softly to the young man. "Phoenix, I'm sorry. I know it hurts. I know."

Phoenix shook his head, his hands balling into fists as more tears slipped from his eyes. "Mom… Dad…" he whimpered. He didn't know how he had accessed his energy, how he had finally managed the super Saiyan transformation, but he did know it exhausted him. Even breathing felt tiresome. Oh, that wasn't a good idea. Not that he'd been able to control it. It had just sort of happened.

Scarlett clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream and sank to the porch, her tail coiling tightly around her waist. "No. No, no, no, no, no," she whined over and over. "Not my mom. Please not my mom!" A long, strangled sob escaped her throat and she rocked herself, her vision completely out of focus from the tears that flooded her eyes. "I want my dad," she choked out.

Sabriena couldn't begin to explain the way she felt in that moment. Lindsey had always been there, the two of them friends since before they could even remember. And now Lindsey was gone. There was no bringing her back this time. She wiped angrily at her eyes and turned sharply on her heel to march back into the cabin, barely muttering an, "excuse me," as she bumped into the two elves and the vampire who stood on the threshold.

She was surprised, however, how matter-of-factly everything came to her in that moment. She supposed it was her old coping mechanism, to shut down her emotions, but at least she could hold it together and let the rest of her family fall apart. She looked to Goten and Paige; apparently Goten had helped Paige back into the bed. "They found her," she said simply as she began to clear away the plates from the table.

Goten's heart sank. He couldn't imagine how much this would hurt his brother. "Goddamnit," he whispered and pulled Paige tighter into his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he looked up at Sabriena. "Mom, what are you doing?" he asked. "Shouldn't you… I mean… is cleaning the right thing to do right now?"

"We'll have to clean her up," Sabriena answered. "I'm not letting my best friend be buried like that. I want to clean her up, put her in something different than those rags she's wearing. She… deserves better," she choked out, stumbling on her words as her voice cracked. She wiped at her eyes, drawing a breath to calm herself, and continued on about her task, determined to make this as easy as possible on everyone else.

Paige reached out for Sabriena, tears in her eyes. "Mom," she said, her voice cracking. "Come here," she said as tears slipped down her face. She knew Sabriena closed herself off, but she didn't want that. Not this time.

Sabriena wiped her hands on a towel and went to the bed, sitting down on the side of it, and took Paige's hand. She pressed her lips thin, her chin trembling. "It's just not right," she whispered, staring at their hands clasped together. "None of this is right. We've all been through so much for so many years, I just feel like it's never going to be normal. I'm so tired of worrying, of being sad." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed heavily, squeezing Paige's hand. "I don't know what to feel right now. I've always had your mom and Lindsey. I don't know what to do."

Paige smiled at her, squeezing back tightly. "Just be yourself," she said before she tugged her into a tight hug. "Just be yourself and cry with us. It's okay, you know? Makes us feel better too." She breathed in the other woman's scent, honeysuckles and spice. It was warm and comforting. She let her own tears slip down her cheeks and she leaned back into Goten's embrace.

Goten curled his arms protectively around Paige, holding her tightly to him. It hurt to see his family in so much pain. He reached out and placed a hand over Sabriena's and Paige's. "It's okay to cry, Mom," he said softly.

Sabriena let her eyes fall closed, a long, slow exhale slipping from her lips as tears burned her eyes and slid down her cheeks. A soft sob shook her shoulders and she leaned into her son and daughter-in-law, thankful that they were safe there at the cabin with her. She didn't know what she would do if she lost them. "I'm just so tired of everyone hurting all the time," she whispered, sniffling quietly. "So tired of it."

* * *

><p>Back outside, Rose wrapped her arms around Dende, holding him tightly. This was what they got for distancing themselves from the goings-on of earth while they were in otherworld. Now that they were back and Dende was in contact with the planet, everything hit him all at once. She looked over at Goku, holding his daughter, crying over her. It broke Rose's heart to see him hurting like that. A fresh wave of agony washed over her as she learned of Jenny's, Leelee's, Seventeen's, and Zane's deaths as well. She squeezed her eyes shut; they would have to tell the others about it as well. There was too much death. She watched as Scarlett finally stumbled across the yard and dropped to her knees next to her grandfather and brother.<p>

"This can't be real! This is a bad dream! Right?" Scarlett asked desperately, looking at her mother in her grandfather's arms. "Please, someone make it stop. I want her back. I want my mom back!" she bawled. "Momma, please wake up. Please, please, please." She screwed up her face against the onslaught of tears, her fists shaking in frustration and pain. "This isn't fair!"

Alice watched on in pain and agony. What was supposed to be a happy celebration had turned foul so quickly. She watched in amazement as Phoenix transformed for the first time before his energy was gone. Her eyes drifted up towards the moon. It was nearing fullness once more. She worked her lip back and forth, there was a key here and it was with the unexpected transformation. She looked around, watching everyone. Bulma was sobbing on the porch, crying for her daughter, her mate, her family and friends.

Tien made sure Phoenix was okay before he stood again, looking over at Goku. He went to his husband and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to choose his words carefully. "We should bury her," he said softly. "We can do it here, where she'll always be safe. I've got some lumber around back. I can… make her a coffin if you want me to. It won't be anything fancy, but it shouldn't take me long to do it, if you want." It was the only thing he could think of to do.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Goku whispered cradling Lindsey's body to his chest. "I'm so sorry. I should've protected you." He gave in to his tears, crying out until his lungs burned and his eyes ached. He couldn't bring himself to speak anymore but he found himself nodding as he finally let Rowan cradle his mother's body as he forced himself to stand and embrace Tien. He turned his head into his neck, burying his face against the mark there as he shuddered, drawing in another breath, "Oh gods, Tien. How many more? How many more are going to suffer because of me? It should have been me!"

"Don't say that, Goku," Tien rumbled in his ear, holding him tightly. "It shouldn't have been any of them. None of us should have to suffer for these bastards." A knot formed in his throat and he squeezed Goku even tighter in his embrace. "Don't ever say it should have been you." He buried his face into Goku's dark hair, fighting the tears he felt in his eyes. He couldn't imagine his life without his mate and he worried about the others, how they were handling the deaths of their own mates. Did they even know? They had to. Surely they had to. He kissed the top of Goku's head. "It's okay. Let it out if you need to. I'm here."

Bulma looked up at Goku and Tien, the Saiyan was crying freely against his husband and she could hear others in the cabin crying as well. She looked up at their guests. Her voice was cracked as she spoke, "Sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be happy. No one was supposed to die. Lindsey... I can't believe she's gone."

"There is no need for apology," Faelon said softly to her. He felt the weight of the situation heavy on his heart as he watched his friends grieve for their loss. His first reaction was to suggest that they simply revive her like they had done for his sister, but his ears caught bits of their words, that she could not be revived a second time, and he truly understood their grief then. He hadn't known before that even the dragonballs had their limits. "I wish there was more we could do, something to ease their pain."

"Rowan," Tien said, "take your mother in the house. We'll be around back if anyone needs us." He kept one arm around Goku's shoulders and led him around the back of the cabin. "You want to help me?" he asked softly, thinking it would be best to keep Goku busy, give him something to do. "You don't have to if you don't want. But you can keep me company while I work."

Rowan nodded as he picked up his mother, watching as Tien led Goku around back. He nodded his head at Faelon who opened the door for him. He had to pause as the rooster bolted out and ran for the side of the house, disappearing around the corner. He shook his head despite himself, his grandpa and his birds. He looked at his uncle on the bed as he brought his mother inside, laying her down carefully on the clean table.

Paige covered her mouth as she saw her, the tattered state of her clothes, how boney she was, the dirt on her. She swallowed hard; she had wanted Lindsey to see the newborn. She would be excited. She knew she would be.

Sabriena carefully pulled away from Goten and Paige. "Gods," she breathed, looking over her friend. This wasn't how she wanted to remember her, how she wanted their family to remember her. "Goten, get a saw. We're getting these awful cuffs off of her," she ordered as she set to work. She quickly cleaned up her friend's body, stripping away the old clothes to throw in the fire, then dressed Lindsey in one of her own dresses. "It doesn't fit her right," she said lamely as she smoothed out the pale green skirt. "She's so skinny now." She carefully arranged Lindsey's hair over the hole in her head, hiding it. "There we go," she said softly before she choked on a quiet sob and turned away, hurrying into her kitchen until she could calm herself again.

Phoenix finally managed to push himself to his feet, feeling dizzy and shaky. He had to do something. He couldn't just lay there and cry. He turned his eyes on Alice, narrowing them at her. "Some guardian of earth you are," he spat, venom dripping from his voice. "Way to keep everybody safe, Alice." He grabbed up a shovel, his eyes still boring into hers. "Excuse me. I have to go dig my mother's grave."

"Phoenix!" Scarlett gasped, her eyes wide as her brother stomped around the side of the cabin. She gave Alice a shocked, apologetic look and ran after him, shouting at him for his harsh words.

Dende watched as Alice crumpled to the ground, the half Saiyans words cutting her deeply. "Alice..." He started but was surprised when she cut him off.

"No. He's right. This is my fault. It doesn't matter that I am new at this, that I am inexperienced. That it happens and there's nothing I can do about it. It is my fault and nothing is going to change that. What's done is done," she said harshly as she cried.

Dende stood, walking over to her with pain on his face and he drew her into his arms, "Alice. You know, you are the closest thing Rose and I have had to our own daughter. You and your sister. You know those days when it was hardest to me? The people of earth were cursing my name as well. Blaming me for all the wrongs that were out there. Some of them were my fault, but it wasn't for a lack of trying. At the end of the day, that's all you can do."

Rose carefully placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "It is not your fault," she said in a soft but firm whisper. "Your powers are blocked as well. Dende was able to sense things you are not because, well, we have no life force for the machine to drain." She rubbed carefully at Alice's back, exchanging a look with Dende. "Come inside. Your sister needs you and I need to speak to you both." She led Alice inside and over to the bed where she sat down and took each of their hands. "I don't want to upset either of you any further," she said quietly, "but you need to know. Lindsey isn't the only one who has passed. Your mother gave her life to try to stop the aliens." She squeezed their hands at the looks that crossed their faces, "Remember, Jenny can still be revived. Don't lose hope yet, but I thought you deserved to know."

Paige felt like she had been punched in the gut as a pain unlike anything she had ever known swept through her. "Mom's dead? Oh gods. Where is she?! What did they do to her?!" It hurt. It hurt more than anything. She couldn't be dead, she hadn't met her grandson yet. "What happens when we bring her back? Does she have cancer again? Will she have to suffer through that again?!"

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so, honey. She beat that horrible disease a long time ago," she said reassuringly. "Hopefully the dragon will revive her to be just as healthy as she was before this whole thing started. Just remember to choose your words carefully when you make the wish. Ask the dragon to restore the planet and its people to the way things would've been if the aliens hadn't come here or something similar. Put some thought into it. The right way to say it will come to you," she said, looking at Alice. "You will know how to ask it when the time comes."

Alice felt her tears flowing freely, but more than sadness she suddenly felt anger. How dare these aliens come to her planet, kill her family, her friends. How dare they think they could sell the people of earth and force the pure blood Saiyans to breed with them. A plan was formulating in her mind, something deep inside of her clicking. "I know what I have to do," she said as she looked at Dende and Rose. She looked to her sister, Goten, everyone in the room before she leaned into Rose's gentle touch. She looked at Dende who just smiled and nodded at her, "Thank you. I am sorry this Halloween was tainted by so much pain and anguish. You'll have to come back next Halloween for a better party."

Goten kept a protective arm around Paige's shoulders as he stared out the window next to the bed, watching his fathers work in the darkness. He could see Phoenix out by the garden, viciously shoveling away at the hard earth, digging a grave. He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer that the Goddess would keep the rest of their family from death. He could almost feel Paige's fear, her sadness, and he held her tighter to his side as his hand rested over her belly. "Honey, calm down," he murmured to her. "It's not good for you to get so upset right now. Breathe, baby. It's going to be okay."

Paige shook her head. "Damn, I don't want him to be born during all of this. It isn't fair. I don't want this child to be born if all that's going to happen is slavery or even death," she said firmly as she shook with anger and pain.

"DON'T say that," Goten scolded her, cupping her face in his hand to lift her eyes to him. "I won't let anything happen to you or him. We will overcome this somehow. Don't ever say you don't want him to be born. We're going to give our son the best life we possibly can, no matter what happens. I won't let anything bad happen to him. Ever." He'd already promised himself to be a good parent, to always be there for his son and never let him come to harm. He wanted to give him the childhood he himself wished he'd had. He kissed Paige firmly on the lips as tears slipped from his eyes. "Don't you ever say that."

* * *

><p>"You can't blame Alice for this! It isn't her fault! She didn't do anything wrong!" Scarlett yelled at her brother as tears continued to pour down her face. "If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the aliens that killed our mom! They're the ones responsible for this! Not Alice!"<p>

"The hell she isn't," Phoenix growled as he continued to stab at the earth with his shovel. The ground was frozen and he was having a hard time getting it to break apart. "What fucking good is a GUARDIAN of earth if she can't GUARD it from anything?!" It felt good to take out his anger on the ground, to jab the hard dirt with the shovel over and over as if it had personally offended him.

"She's done all she can do!" Scarlett cried. "You're being a dick to her because you're upset. I know! I'm hurting, too! But you don't see me taking it out on Alice!" She sobbed again and frowned at the way he ignored her. "Would you stop for a minute and just listen to me?!" She grabbed for his arm to stop him, but he turned suddenly and shoved her away. She cried out in surprise as she fell to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" he roared at her, his tail whipping dangerously behind him. "All we've done is sit out here and hide from all this, having parties and shit while our parents were in trouble! We did NOTHING to help them and now Mom is dead because of it! And Dad's still in there! This is fucking bullshit! Now get away from me!"

Tien looked up from his work, frowning at the way Phoenix had shoved his sister to the ground. "HEY!" he barked. "You two stop it. Scarlett, come over here and help us." His look was intense as he locked eyes with Phoenix, shaking his head slowly. He knew they were upset, but taking it out on each other was not the way to handle it. He turned back to the lumber in front of him as Scarlett walked towards them. "Damn kids," he muttered to Goku. He sighed deeply. "I can't say I blame them, I know this is hard for them to deal with, but they can't treat each other like that."

Goku nodded numbly, reaching out to the rooster who was holding nails in its beak, taking one and handing it to Tien when he wordlessly asked for one. "There's not much else they can do. The aliens aren't here and we can't take our anger, our pain out on them. There's nowhere else for it to go," he said sadly. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to end like this for Lindsey and Gohan.

Gohan.

Gods, Goku didn't know what he would do if he lost his son as well. He knew Gohan couldn't have been in much better condition than Lindsey was. It made him sick to see her like that, dressed in dingy, ripped clothes, barefoot, those harsh metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She looked cold. He gave an involuntary shudder as he thought about her lying in the freezing earth. There had to be a way to undo this, he thought to himself, even if he knew in his heart that there was no reviving her this time. And if Gohan died, there wouldn't be a way to bring him back, either. He had already died once at Catie's hand. Goku wildly cursed Vegeta for training Catie to be so ruthless in battle, even if it had been an accident. He had to figure out a way to save Gohan. He thought he'd lose his mind completely if both of them were dead.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around herself as she moved to stand next to her grandpa. "Phoenix is such a jerk," she choked out. She shivered in the cold air and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "He doesn't have to be mad at Alice for this. She didn't do anything wrong." She watched Tien work, assembling the box they would lay her mother in, and she sobbed again. "I want Daddy," she whimpered pitifully.

Goku reached out for Scarlett, grabbing her shoulders and tried to pull her into an embrace even as she leaned away from him. "Come here. COME HERE. Scarlett, come here," he barked, rougher than he meant to, and finally wrapped her up in his arms as he pulled her to sit in his lap with him on the ground. He buried his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head as more tears spilled from his eyes. "I know baby. I know. We are going to get him back. The aliens that did this are going to pay for this."

"But what if they kill him before we get there?" she choked out as she gave in and clung to her grandpa's neck as she cried. "Daddy can't be wished back, either. I can't lose them both. I can't!" She nearly screamed at the thought of losing her dad, too. It was too much. She shook her head violently and hid her face in Goku's shirt, crying hard.

Tien let his hammer clatter onto the wood and he crouched next to them, reaching out to grab Scarlett's shoulder. "We're not going to let your dad die," he said to her before he locked eyes with Goku. "Gohan's not going to die in there. We're going to figure this out. We're going to stop this. But first we have to take care of Lindsey."

Goku nodded. "I know. We know. We are going to figure this out. They aren't going to keep treating us like this. They can't do this to the planet, to our friends, to my family!"

Tien placed a firm kiss to Goku's forehead before he rubbed comfortingly at Scarlett's back. "We can't make decisions while everyone is this upset. We'll make a bad choice, a wrong call, and then we'll all end up in worse shape than before. One step at a time. We'll talk with Bulma after the kids go to bed tonight and come up with a plan. We can't just sit around here like this anymore. I know that now."

Faelon never expected their evening to turn out like this. He'd been hoping for a joyous time, and for a short moment, they'd had it. So many loved ones of their friends' had crossed into the otherworld. He wished he could bring them some sort of comfort. He wasn't sure who to go to first. They were all so terribly upset. But Paige and Goten seemed wrapped up in themselves for the moment, both of them being comforted by the others around the bed. But Phoenix was outside, pulling away from everyone. "Come," he said to his mate and his sister, quietly leading the way out to the young Saiyan.

He stopped near the edge of the cabin, watching Phoenix for a minute before he picked up a second shovel and went to him. He wordlessly began to dig into the earth, helping to shape the grave Phoenix would place his mother in. "I am sorry for your loss," he said as they worked. He wasn't surprised when Phoenix didn't answer, although it was discouraging. "I cannot imagine the anguish you must feel right now."

Enelya knelt next to the grave, placing her hands over the fresh earth that they had dug up. She closed her eyes, willing her spirit into the earth a moment before she leaned over the mound and shed a few tears for Lindsey. Her tears splashed and from them grew wildflowers of all colors. She looked up at Phoenix. "Flowers for your mother. She is reflected in you," she said as she picked them, weaving them together.

Phoenix looked at the flowers, amazed at how brilliant the colors were even in the cold, dark night. He didn't understand the magick of the elves and in that moment, he didn't care to try. "Thanks," he managed to say roughly as he turned back to his task. When he was satisfied that it was deep enough, he hauled himself out of the hole and brushed his hands off on his jeans. He looked over at Tien and his grandpa; it looked like Tien was done with his work as well. "I… I guess I should… say goodbye?" he said, fighting to keep his voice level, but not quite managing it.

Enelya stood up, giving the wreath of flowers to Phoenix. "Saying goodbye is only a beginning," she said as she pressed them into his hands before she gave him a tight embrace, "You are strong, like your father. You know what you have to do. First, go see your mother. She is closer than you think and will never leave your side."

Alice turned her head as Phoenix came back inside and she continued to soothe the dress over Lindsey. She looked much more at peace than she had been found, broken and battered in the forest. She could see something in his eyes, something changed.

Phoenix walked to the table, the wreath of flowers clutched in his hands. He appreciated that they had cleaned her up and changed her clothes. He stared at his mother for a long moment, tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered and laid the flowers over her hands. It still seemed like some horrible nightmare and he wished wildly that he could wake from it. His lips trembled as he pressed them tightly together. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered over and over, his voice shaking. He scrubbed at his eyes and turned away, unable to look at her any more. Someone was going to pay for this. He'd already made up his mind about that.

Sabriena moved to stand next to her husbands, taking each of their hands in hers. She'd already said her goodbyes. It was all sort of surreal to her, to think that both of her best friends were dead and one of them would never come back. She bowed her head, fighting tears again as Paige and Goten took a moment to say goodbye as well.

Enelya bowed her head as everyone took their moment to say goodbye to their friend. She could feel everyone's emotions. Dende and Rose seemed to be taking the news hard as well, she knew on the other side they would meet up when they went back. It would be another time for them. She closed her eyes, calling up a tune that her people sang when one of their own was lost, when they sent their own loved ones.

Goku looked to Tien and he went to the table, lifting up his daughter as the elves sang a sweet tune that was somber, sad, but uplifting at the same time. Lindsey would have loved it, he thought as he led them outside to the coffin. It was beautiful, better than what he would have thought it could be.

Sabriena followed closely behind, carrying one of the heavy pelts she still had tucked away in the hope chest at the foot of the bed. She laid it out in the coffin Tien had placed beside the grave and stepped back to let Goku place Lindsey inside it. She reached out and fixed a piece of Lindsey's hair, a sad frown on her lips as she looked at her one last time. "I'm sorry, bitchcakes," she whispered affectionately. "Don't you and Jenny worry. I'm gonna take care of this family. I promise." She tangled her fingers into Goku's and pulled his head into the crook of her neck, holding him there for a moment.

Scarlett clung to Rowan, absolutely bawling as she watched Tien place the lid on the coffin and nail it in place. The beautifully haunting lament sung by the elves added an almost ethereal feel to the air and she couldn't decide if she liked it or not. She couldn't believe she was saying goodbye to her mother forever.

Tien stepped back and set aside the hammer once he was satisfied that the lid was firmly in place. He looked to his son, "Goten," he said and gestured for him to come closer. They easily lifted the simple box and lowered it into the grave, settling it in place. Tien placed his hand on the smooth wood, bowing his head as he whispered, "I'm sorry, kiddo." He hastily wiped at his eyes and went to his wife and husband, kneeling next to them to draw them into his arms.

Goten picked up a shovel and began to fill the grave, thinking back on all the things his brother and Lindsey had done for him over the years. They'd taken him into their home when his father was unable to. Lindsey had always let him cook in her kitchen whenever he wanted, she and Gohan would read bedtime stories to him at night. She'd never judged him, never said a harsh word to him, let him and Phoenix get away with murder, in an attempt to make up for the horrible times he'd had with Chichi. He ignored the way his eyes burned as he continued to work. He really wanted her to meet his son when the baby was born.

"I'm going to miss you," he said softly when all the dirt had been replaced and he stepped back, dropping the shovel aside. He went back to Paige, his thoughts now on Gohan. He didn't want to bury his brother, too. That thought ripped at his heart even more and a hard knot formed in his throat. He knew that if Paige wasn't pregnant, they'd have already run off by now to try and rescue their family. But with her in her condition, he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her side and he couldn't very well take her with him, not when she was only weeks away from having the baby. He drew her into his arms, muttering in her ear, "I feel so fucking helpless."

Enelya kept singing as she knelt next to the grave and she reached into one of the pockets of her dress, withdrawing a simple, small seed. She pressed a finger into the dirt in the center of the grave and carefully dropped the seed down before she pressed the earth over it again as she ended her sweet song. "In death, life emerges and carries on. Sit at this tree to know your mother's peace," she said as she stepped back.

Dende looked on sadly before he knelt as well, bowing his head. He remembered when they had all come to Japan for the first time, how bright the girls had made their world. "Rose and I will find her on the other side. She will not be alone. She will be with us," he said as he looked up at them all, he could feel the emotions of them all and he wished he hadn't looked away from the earth, but there would have been little he could do. And he knew that Alice needed this. She needed to know she was the Guardian the earth needed.

Sabriena kissed the top of Goku's head and got to her feet. "Paige, let's get you back inside," she said softly. "It's too cold out here. You don't need to be getting sick or stressed out right now." She turned the younger woman towards the cabin, Goten holding Paige's hand, and walked back inside as Scarlett and Rowan followed.

Scarlett paused and turned to Dende, tears still sliding down her face. "Dende?" she asked in a tiny voice. She hesitated for a moment. "When… when you see my mom, can you tell her I'm sorry for all the times I got in trouble? I… I didn't mean to be bad." She choked up again and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead as she cried harder. She knew she and her brothers were too mischievous, that they got into too much trouble, and though she'd thought it was funny at the time, she now felt terribly guilty for ever causing her mother any grief.

"Oh, Scarlett, your mother knows that," Rose said softly, her tone kind and understanding. She hugged her tightly, lightly brushing her fingers through Scarlett's black hair. "Shhh, it's okay," she whispered as Scarlett cried on her shoulder. "We'll tell her anyway, okay?" She gave a small smile when Scarlett nodded. "Good. Now go on inside. Sabriena's right. It's too cold out here." She sighed as she looked at the others still left in the yard. Alice concerned her the most; she knew how sensitive she was and how she tried to shoulder too much of the burden of the earth, just like Dende always had. Wordlessly, she went to her and wrapped Alice up in a hug, wishing she could convince the young woman that she was not at fault here.

Alice wrapped her arms tightly around Rose. "I'm so sorry. Your return to us this night wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing was supposed to be like this," she said as she hugged her carefully. "Do you both hear me when I talk to you? When I'm alone or troubled?" she asked curiously.

"Always," Dende said firmly as he went to join them. "And you are never alone. You just have to know where to look. It is good to have people around you, who hold onto you, keep you grounded to the earth. It would not be good if the Guardian got lost in the sea of despair that is the earth." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "We love you, Alice. So much. So do your family and friends. Do not forget it."

Rose nodded her agreement. She looked over at the fresh grave, watching Phoenix as he stood there staring at the ground. "Do not let his words bother you. He is hurting. I know it doesn't make it right that he lashed out at you, but he didn't mean it," she said before she tugged on their hands. "Let's go back inside."

Phoenix just stood there, staring at his mother's grave. It was strange, the way the grief so quickly gave way to feelings of rage and hatred. Maybe everyone else was afraid to go and face these aliens, but he was not. He welcomed the idea of a fight, of making every single one of those bastards suffer. His tail whipped behind him as he thought about it, curling around his leg with a slap only to unfurl the next moment and do it again. He didn't even feel the cold air around him, didn't notice the few people still left in the yard. The only thing he could think was that he couldn't wait for them all to go to sleep. Fuck planning, fuck the rules, and to hell with caution. They'd taken on scarier shit to avenge Dende and Rose. He wasn't about to be intimidated by these aliens anymore.

Goku looked up at his grandson, tears in his eyes. He stood up, wiping his own from his face. He went and enveloped Phoenix in a tight hug, leading him back to the cabin. "You remind me of me more and more each day."

"Why her?!" Phoenix sobbed, finally breaking down as he clung to his grandfather, his entire being shaking as the sobs wrenched from his throat. "I should've been at the house when they came for her and Dad. I could've stopped them or taken their place."

Goku squeezed Phoenix tighter, the thought of losing his grandson almost even more painful than the thought of losing Gohan. He gasped as he looked up at the stars, trying to comfort the young Saiyan, but struggling because all he wanted to do was throw himself upon the ground and cry until sleep claimed him. "Don't you ever say that again," he growled, his fingers bunching in the back of Phoenix's shirt. "I couldn't bear to lose you. Or your brother or your sister. You kids mean so much more to me than you'll ever know. I practically begged your mother for you. Don't you dare throw away the gift of life she gave you."

"I'll kill those bastards," Phoenix vowed, his voice a whisper upon Goku's shoulder. "I'll fucking kill each and every one of them."

Goku normally would have corrected Phoenix's language, but not tonight. "Let's go get some rest. You need it. Tien, Bulma, and I will figure out a plan. We're going to save everyone."

Phoenix nodded, but he had no intention of going to sleep that night. He wasn't going to give his grandpa a chance to come up with a plan. In Phoenix's mind, the time for planning was over. Now was the time to act, to not waste another second. And that was exactly what he intended to do.


	33. There Goes My Life

Phoenix lay awake in bed for a long time, listening to the others in the cabin. Dende and Rose decided not to stay for the whole night. They thought that everyone should get some rest and they promised to tell Lindsey and Jenny that they were loved, that everyone else was still alive and safe. And through it all, Phoenix just kept yelling in his head at everyone to go to sleep. He had things to do that couldn't be done until they were all asleep. He caught Dende giving him a look and he'd excused himself to go to bed, worrying that Dende might tell his grandpa about what he was preparing to do.

He sighed as the cabin finally fell silent and he cast a glance at Alice, reassuring himself that she was asleep before he grabbed his pack and carefully crawled out of the bed and down the ladder from the loft. He cringed as every rung seemed to creak with his weight. He'd never paid attention before to how loud that damn thing was.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he stepped outside and quietly closed the cabin door behind him. He debated for a moment, trying to decide which would be the best way to get to the alien compound. He knew where it was; Bulma had found out the information from the tank she'd hijacked, and he had overheard her discussing it at length with his grandfather. Now it was just a matter of getting there. How he was going to get his father out of that place, he didn't yet know. But he had to try. He couldn't just sit around here anymore.

* * *

><p>Alice opened her eyes as soon as Phoenix was down the ladder and out the door. She rarely slept and with his thoughts as loud as they were, she knew exactly what he was planning before the adults even started to yawn. She dressed quickly and quietly, tying her belt with a quick cinch and scurried down the ladder and opened the door. She saw the end of Phoenix's tail as he disappeared into the barn. She narrowed her eyes and went around back, going to the root cellar instead. She packed a hefty amount of food, leaving plenty for the ones at the cabin. It was good that Faelon and the others had brought so much. They would not have to worry about starvation. And she could do well enough on water alone. She tucked the food into a capsule and put it in a bag that she slung over her shoulder before she went to the barn and leaned against the door as she watched Phoenix saddle a horse. "You promised me."<p>

Phoenix jumped and spun around with a shout of surprise. "Jeezus, Alice, you scared the hell outta me!" He narrowed his eyes at her, the determined look on her face, the bag over her shoulder. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but go back inside," he said as he turned back to Jasper, tightening the saddle. "I didn't promise you anything." He shook his head, a hard look on his face. He should've known she was still awake, that she probably had been reading his thoughts all night long. It didn't matter. He was doing this whether she liked it or not. "I have to do this on my own."

"You promised me that you would take me on the next adventure," she said calmly as she went over to Pumpkin, running her hands carefully over the horse's nose. She looked over at him, "Just what is your plan anyway? Thinking you are going to turn Super Saiyan for five seconds will be enough to take them out? I have a better plan."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "No, that wasn't my plan," he answered. "Yeah, okay, I finally went super Saiyan for a split second. Didn't you see the way it drained me? Thought I was gonna die there for a minute. That's definitely NOT in my plan." He pulled the bridle over Jasper's face, then turned to look at Alice. "I don't really have a plan. But since you think you've got this all figured out, let's hear it."

"You know, you can stop blaming me at any time. My mother died at their hands, too. We have both lost a great deal to these monsters," she said as she began saddling Pumpkin as well. "As for my plan, have you noticed the moon? It will be full soon. I have a theory. On that night, you will have too much energy if you look at it. So much that you will be unstoppable."

"You gotta be shittin' me," Phoenix deadpanned. He clapped a hand to his face, squeezing at his temples for a moment. "You're insane, you know that?" he asked as he dropped his hand and fixed her with a hard stare. "In case you were unaware, I haven't been able to control my transformations yet. I've only had like four months of training and I am no closer to controlling it now than I was when I started. You know it takes both Vegeta and Tora to make sure I don't destroy everything around me? If I transform close to that alien compound, sure, I'll destroy them. And our dads while I'm at it!"

Alice shook her head. "I know you can do it. With me, you won't have anything to worry about. I can help you control it," she said as she straightened the last of the equipment on the horse and hoisted herself up. "We get to the compound, you look at the moon. You will be a force to be reckoned with. You will knock out the machine, rip it to pieces. When that happens, your grandfather will appear to get your dad, my dad, and grandpa out of there."

"Oh, well that's just brilliant. Really, Alice, did you think of that all on your own? Nevermind the fact that I will be SMASHING EVERYTHING around me. That includes the compound, the aliens, my dad, your dad, you," he listed off dramatically on his fingers. "Did you plan this with grandpa? No? Thought not. Why don't you go wake him up and see what he thinks about me transforming without Tora and Vegeta there? Go on. This should be entertaining." He huffed when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Alice, get off the damn horse. You're not going."

"If you like, I can wake up the entire cabin to see what they think," she countered as she urged her horse out the barn door at an even walk. "You won't hurt anyone. I promise you that. With me at your side, I promise you will be like you are now. In complete control of your body and mind."

"Yeah? You sure about that? Cause I think I feel that control slipping," he growled as he swung himself up into the saddle and followed her out of the barn. "Alice, this isn't a game. This isn't some exciting adventure like you're thinking it's going to be. This is dangerous! You're not a fighter. You could get hurt, even if we don't attempt your hair-brained scheme on me transforming. I know I made the journey with Paige and Goten sound all exciting and shit when we came back, but it wasn't. It was scary. It was miserable. I don't think you can handle this type of stuff."

"Do you even know what it means to be Guardian? I have seen things that would make your blood curdle and I have suffered it alone, without anyone to coddle me through the bad times or to celebrate the good. I think I am more prepared for this than you are. The world is a scary and miserable place enough without the aliens a part of it. Why do you not trust me? Why do you not trust yourself?"

"I ALMOST KILLED YOUR SISTER!" Phoenix roared at her, barely noticing when Jasper gave a startled buck at his sudden outburst. "Without you, the dragonballs don't exist. There's no way to bring back your mom or anyone else who's died. You think I want that responsibility?" His shoulders slumped a bit as he looked at her. "Goddammit, Alice, it's not that I don't trust you. But be honest with yourself. You're not a fighter. You're… better at other stuff from a distance. Not down here in the thick of things like the rest of us."

"No I am not a fighter, but you said it yourself. What good is a guardian that doesn't guard? I can do this. I see now what I have to do. You need my talents up close and personal this time. I can do it. This is my planet and I need to protect it. I can't do this without you. And you can't do this without me," she said as she slowed her horse and reached out for him, her hand glowing softly and she placed it on his arm. "Feel me. I can soothe your mind. Make you in control."

Phoenix felt a comfort radiate through him for just a moment before her energy was swept away. Still, he was amazed that she could do that at all. "How did you…" He trailed off and shook his head. She'd been working to get her powers back even harder than he thought. "Don't do that. You're going to exhaust yourself. You're just feeding that damn machine even more when you do that." He shuddered to think what kind of a boost the machine might've gotten from his brief power up earlier. "Fine. You want to come with me? Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when you end up hurt. We don't have time to waste. Keep up," he said firmly and spurred his horse into a run, heading in the direction Bulma had said the alien compound could be found.

Alice smirked after him and urged her horse into a run. She hardly felt exhausted, she had been meditating in the light of the waxing moon, gathering her strength from it instead of her own body. This plan of hers could work. She was born in the light of a full moon, during a bloody battle. It was the source of a different power, something that was all her own. It would be the downfall of the aliens.

* * *

><p>Scarlett was the first to wake the next morning, her eyes stinging and feeling puffy. She'd cried herself to sleep and barely felt rested. Something was wrong. She could tell before she even sat up. She looked around, seeing the empty bed. That was odd. Phoenix never woke up early. She gasped when she realized his bag and Alice's bag were gone. "No," she breathed and hurried down the ladder, not bothering to pull on her shoes as she ran outside, looking for her brother. She knew he was a hothead, that he would pull something stupid like this, but she didn't want to believe it. The barn door banged in the wind and she ran, screaming out for her brother. "Phoenix! PHOENIX?! ALICE?!" she cried, but her heart dropped the moment she saw the horses missing and she knew what they'd done.<p>

She felt fresh tears prickle her eyes. She'd already lost her mother, her father was being held prisoner, and now her brother had run off in the middle of the night to play the hero. She sobbed and ran back to the cabin, slamming the door behind her. "Phoenix and Alice are gone!" she cried out, waking the others. "They took their stuff, Pumpkin and Jasper are gone, and those idiots are going to get themselves killed!"

Goku sat up straight from his spot on the floor. "What?! They're gone?" He scrambled up the ladder, letting out a noise of panic when he saw the empty bed and he slid back down. "Why?! Why would they do this?! We've already lost Lindsey! I can't lose the two of them as well! I can't! I can't let them die for me!" he shouted as he ran a hand through his hair.

Bulma cursed, shaking her head. "I swear, Alice is rash, just like her mother! Or she's been spending too much time with Vegeta! Thinking they need to rush off to save us all! What do they think that they can do that the rest of us can't?" she asked as she pushed herself up and sat at the table.

"Stupid kids," Tien growled as he got to his feet. He rubbed at his eyes in frustration, trying to calm his temper. When he saw Phoenix and Alice again, he was going to skin them alive. "You know they're going straight for that compound. We've talked too much about how to get there if Bulma would've been able to repurpose that tank. They're walking right into alien hands. And they've got too much of a head start. We'll never catch them before they get there."

Sabriena groaned as she sat up. "I knew something like this was going to happen," she muttered, scratching at her scalp. "I just knew it." She looked up at Goku, "Honestly, I thought it was going to be you running off." She sighed at the look on his face. "Don't. Goku, you can't. You can't go after them. What happens if the aliens catch you?" She really didn't know what to do now. Phoenix may have handled himself on the trip with Goten and Paige, but that was just it; he didn't have his powers now and he didn't have them with him. This was a suicide mission for him and for Alice.

Paige groaned, moving to sit up. "My sister is gone? With Phoenix? Oh gods. Why! Why would they do this?! They know it's hopeless!" She suddenly cried out, her hands going to her belly and she gripped herself hard, "Argh! Dammit! That fucking hurts!"

Goten bolted upright, a look of alarm all over his face. "Paige! Honey, what's wrong?" he asked. His eyes went even wider at the way she held her stomach. "Oh gods," he breathed, looking around at his family in shock. "You… you can't have the baby yet! You aren't due for another four weeks!"

Paige growled at him, "You want to tell that to our son? Be my guest, but baby wants to come out now and I am not going to stop him. So get out or help me!"

Goku's eyes widened, "What?! But... I… You can't go into labor now! I have to go after the kids! I have to get them back!" He bit his lip, looking at the door and then back at Paige and he bounced on his feet, "This isn't fair!"

Sabriena pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily as she got to her feet. "Dang it, Paige. I told you no," she scolded, but knew there was no stopping it if she truly was in labor. She looked at Goku next, "And I told you no! You're not going out there and walking right into enemy hands." She looked back to the bed as Paige gave another cry of pain. "Okay, anyone who's gonna help deliver this baby, get your butts up. Anyone who isn't, get out of the house and get out of the way."

"I'm out," Tien announced and grabbed his cloak to sling over his shoulders. He almost snickered when Rowan beat him to the door and Faelon jumped over the loft railing, following him. "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

Bulma rolled up her sleeves and went to the wardrobe to pull out the pile of clean towels. "Goten, help Paige up for a moment while Sabriena and I put down this towels. Scarlett, go and get some water from the river, start heating it up and bring it in here," she ordered as she went to the bed and stripped the fur cover off, quickly laying down the towels for the expectant mother to lay on.

Goten cradled Paige to his chest as the others hurried about as Bulma instructed. "It's going to be okay, baby," he said softly in her ear. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. You can take out all your pain on me, okay?" He kissed her temple as he gently set her on the towels Bulma had laid out and helped her undress. He was terrified, yet excited at the same time. "You're beautiful," he murmured to her, tucking a long piece of pink hair behind her pointed ear.

Scarlett hurried outside and came back as fast as she could, wondering if she would be allowed to stay inside while the baby was born. She wanted to be there, but at the same time she kind of didn't. Maybe she could just stay back a bit and just see the cute little baby when he came out. She handed the water to Sabriena to set on the stove, which she already had blazing in the kitchen.

"Good gods, as if there isn't enough going on at the moment, now we have a new baby coming," Sabriena muttered to herself, running a shaky hand through her hair. She didn't know how involved they expected her to be in this process. She returned to the main part of the cabin, watching Paige as her face became sweaty, her breathing labored. This was progressing faster than she'd anticipated. "Bulma, I hope you know what you're doing. I've been around when my goats gave birth, but this is a new ball game to me."

Enelya smiled and stepped forward, "I do believe I can provide aid. I have delivered many an elven babe back home. I imagine a part-Namek, part-Saiyan, half human should be similar?" she asked gently and went over to the bed. She took a towel and draped it over Paige's lap. "Goten, get behind her and support her so she can brace her feet here." She indicated the edge of the bed and moved to stand between her legs.

Goten felt relieved that Enelya was there to help and quickly moved to sit behind Paige, letting her lean back against his chest. "Breathe, baby. You got this," he said softly to her, trying to comfort her the best way he knew how. He rubbed at her lower back, his heart pounding in his chest. His other hand reached for hers, letting her squeeze it tightly, and he tried not to wince.

Sabriena grabbed a rag and poured some cold water from a pitcher, wetting it thoroughly before she went to Paige and laid it carefully over her forehead. "You always were the rebellious one," she teased affectionately. "I should've known when I told you not to have that baby yet that you wouldn't listen."

Goku was bouncing on his feet next to Sabriena, grinning ear to ear. He couldn't help it, he loved children. He loved his children and grandchildren and babies. He wrapped an arm around Sabriena as he watched them work, "Aren't you excited, Grandma?"

Sabriena frowned at him and stomped on his foot. "Do NOT call me Grandma," she hissed as he yelped and grabbed his toes. "I am too young for that!" She looked back at Goten, the excitement and nervousness she could see in her son's eyes. Gods, she really was going to be a grandmother. She rubbed at her temples for a minute, trying to wrap her mind around that. "Oh, I'm getting old," she whimpered.

Goku smiled at her and tilted her head jaw up so he could press a long kiss to her lips. "Still looking beautiful," he said quietly as he looked at her, brushing his thumb over her cheek before he looked over at the bed again. Bulma had gone onto the other side of the bed, holding Paige's hand as the young half-Namek screamed out as she began to push.

Scarlett hovered near the ladder to the loft, watching with interest, but prepared to run in case she saw something she didn't want to see. She cringed as Paige cried out. "Remind me never to have babies," she muttered to herself.

Goten thought his hand would surely break any moment now, but he didn't complain as he held his mate, murmuring comforting words of encouragement into her ear. "You got this, baby," he said. He inwardly cringed as she let out an ear-piercing scream of pain. He hated that she was hurting, but excitement welled in his chest as the baby's head emerged. "Paige! Come on, baby. You're almost done. Oh my god, you're amazing, baby."

Enelya smiled and looked up at them. "I can see the baby's head. Take deep breaths Paige. Give me one big push, my friend," she encouraged as she cradled the baby's head as it was being pushed through.

Paige screamed out again as it felt like her body was being split in half, squeezing Goten and Bulma's hands until she was sure she would have broken their fingers had her power been unaffected. "ARRGH, I am going to KILL something after this kid pops out!" She panted as she pushed, her eyes watering from the pain and she felt herself shaking with the effort. Good gods, it felt like she was about to rip. "Get it out, get it out!"

Goten held his breath, squeezing Paige's hand as he felt her body tense and strain, then the next moment she collapsed back against him as Enelya caught the baby. His eyes teared up as he watched the elf rub at the little one and cries filled the cabin. "Oh my god," he gasped and kissed his mate passionately a moment before Enelya laid the baby on Paige's chest. He wiped at his eyes, smiling at his son. "Paige, he's perfect," he grinned proudly as he looked the little one over.

There had been much speculation about what the baby of a half-Namek and a half-Saiyan would look like. Goten couldn't stop smiling as he drank in the vision of the baby in his wife's arms. Skin the same color as his own, but with a green tail and the slightest bit of green hair on the top of his head, and pointed ears. He gave a chuckle and kissed Paige's forehead. "You did such a good job, baby."

Paige gave a watery laugh as she looked down at the crying infant in her arms. "Wow, look at all that hair on him," she said as she leaned against Goten. She looked over at Bulma giving her a tired wink. "Guess I owe you that ten. You were right, no green skin at all," she said before her eyes were torn back to the baby in her arms as she started to gently rock him.

Bulma smiled brightly. "I think we can call it even, baby. Look at that green hair. Considering you, we knew something had to be green." She said as she looked out over the room. She could see Goku creeping closer, as if he couldn't wait to get his hands on his new grandson, the look sparkling in his eyes. "Oy, give her at least a minute before you go swooping down."

Sabriena couldn't help herself either, edging closer to the bed to get a look at the little one. She beamed at her son and daughter-in-law. "He's gorgeous," she breathed. Her eyes nearly teared up as she looked at him and the strangest sensation of falling in love overwhelmed her. She grabbed Goku's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Look at our grandson," she whispered with awe in her voice.

Goku smiled at Sabriena, tugging her into his arms as they reached the bedside to look down at the little one in Paige's arms. He laughed and reached out, ruffling his son's hair before he reached to Paige and did the same to hers. "Good work, you guys. He's amazing," he said as he looked the baby over. "Wow, that hair!" He laughed and looked to Enelya before he grabbed her up, giving her a tight hug, "Thank you so much!"

The elf simply laughed and smiled at the man's enthusiasm, "It is them who did the work, I merely helped the child into the world. It was they who gave him life," she said as she was sat down. She wandered over to her brother who had crept back into the cabin and Nadia, giving them a happy smile as the others looked to the baby. "It is good to find these moments of joy in such dark times."

Faelon nodded and wrapped an arm around his sister as they sat in the darkened corner. "It is good we are here," he said softly. "Seeing new life brings hope. This world is not over yet." He smiled and wrapped his other arm around Nadia, rubbing at her shoulder as he kissed her.

Goten couldn't stop smiling at his parents and at Paige. He'd never felt so proud in his life. He grinned even wider when Paige finally handed the baby to him and he cradled the newborn in the crook of his elbow. "Hi, baby," he whispered and kissed his son's forehead. Big blue eyes blinked up at him, melting Goten's heart in an instant. "I wish your parents were here to greet him," he said a little sadly. "I bet your mother is in otherworld having a fit right now. She's proud of you. I just know it."

Sabriena wiped at her eyes again. "Okay. Let's clean up and get Paige more comfortable," she said as she helped her daughter-in-law shift on the bed and cleared away the soiled towels. She smiled at Goten, the way he couldn't tear his eyes away from the baby. "There we go," she said as she tucked them into bed, Goten still cradling the baby. "You know, you're going to have to share at some point," she teased. "I think your dad's about to burst over here."

"Just a few more minutes," Goten said softly. He felt he could've laid there forever with his mate and new son. He looked up as the door creaked open and he smiled again as Tien entered the cabin. "Hey Dad."

Tien smiled as he approached the bed, looking down at the tiny infant who purred softly, nestled between his parents. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his throat, "Surprised you haven't stolen him away yet, Goku."

Goku smiled widely at his mates. "I think I'll have to fight Sabriena for him when I do," he said as he moved to sit on the bed, rubbing affectionately at Paige's knee as she leaned back into the pillows. "Gosh, I'm real glad I don't have to go through that. I mean, yeah, I love the babies, but gods that looks like it hurts. I'm more than happy to let you beat on my while you are going through it though!"

Paige managed a laugh. "I see how it is. All reward but no punishment? Should make a wish to the dragon for you to go through what we women do to have a child, then see if you are as excited about having these grandbabies." She nearly smacked her face when she saw his eyes light up in excitement at her suggestion. "You know what, forget I said anything."

Sabriena snickered and rolled her eyes. "Don't go putting ideas in his head," she teased and ran her fingers affectionately through her mate's hair. "Man, I am so glad I decided to never do that." She paused and tipped her head to the side, watching the baby as he yawned widely, and a small smile pulled at her lips. "Although, if that's the reward, maybe it wouldn't be so bad," she said softly. She shook her head as she realized what she just said and she backpedaled away from the bed. "Okay, time for me to get away from the baby. Weird maternal feelings happening. Blah!" She gave herself a violent shake and hurried off to the kitchen, muttering that the day had nearly slipped away from them already and she hadn't made anyone a single thing to eat.

Tien laughed at her. She must've been caught up in all the goings on with the baby if she hadn't even realized it was already afternoon. He looked down at his grandson again, pride and affection growing in his heart already for the little guy. He reached out and touched the baby's hand, smiling when tiny fingers curled around his own. "Shame on you," he said softly, "Putting crazy thoughts in her head. You are awful cute, though."

Paige smiled at Tien. "It's the baby craze, I swear. Didn't mean for it to happen, but I'm glad it did," she said as she stifled a yawn. "Would you like to hold your grandson while I just rest my eyes for a bit with my mate? I feel as though I could sleep for a week and then some. And remind me to kick both Phoenix and Alice's asses the next time I see them."

Tien's back went stiff at her words. Both the offer to hold the baby and the mention of Phoenix and Alice. He knew Goku had been focused on the baby in all the excitement, but now he hoped his husband wasn't thinking of chasing after them again. "Ah, I think you better let Goku hold the baby first," he said, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. Perhaps that would keep Goku distracted a bit longer. He knew Phoenix and Alice were long gone. There was no possible way of catching up to them now. And it would buy him some time before he attempted to hold the tiny infant.

Goku's face lit up and he nodded eagerly and took his new grandson into his arms. His face lit up even more as he looked down into the tiny face, the big eyes staring up at him. The little green tail curled around his wrist and he cooed at the little thing, "Oh gosh, look at you! I don't mind to hold you while your mommy and daddy rest. You don't either, right?"

"Okay, Goku," Tien said and tugged at his husband's sleeve. It amused him how his mate seemed to be in his own little world with that baby in his arms. "Get off the bed. Give them some space so Paige can rest. I'm sure she's exhausted." He smiled as Goku got out of bed without ever looking away from the baby and Tien finally had to grab his husband's shoulders and steered him over to the furs near the fire. "You're hopeless. I hope you know that," he teased.

Goku grinned up at Tien as he settled down on the soft furs, the light of the fire place turning the baby's skin a golden amber. He laughed when he felt a nip at his pants leg and he finally looked up to see the rooster staring at him, its head tilted in curiosity. "Here! Meet my new grandson!" he said, showing the bird. "Maybe you can help us name the little guy," he said as he tilted his head in thought, "Though, I guess Goten and Paige would get pretty mad at me if I named him for them!"

Tien slapped a hand to his face and turned away from his husband. "I have to go get more firewood. I can't even," he muttered and headed out the door. Goku really, REALLY needed a new pet.

"Get that thing away from the baby!" Sabriena scolded and hurried over to shoo the chicken away. "Go on! Shoo! Get!" she scolded, waving her arms at the bird. "Good gods," she grumbled and flopped down on the furs next to her husband. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked him, rolling to her side as she propped her head up on her hand. She smiled at the baby and took his little hand in hers, kissing it softly. "I guess there's no denying it now. I really am a grandmother," she sighed.

Goku looked as the rooster went back to his box by the fire, "It's not like he's dirty. I gave him a bath yesterday," he muttered before he looked at her with a smile on his face. "I always said you'd make a great mother. And you have, you know?" he said softly as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, "What's wrong with being a grandmother? You think that it automatically makes you old? Less beautiful?"

A small frown pulled at her lips and she nodded. "Yeah, maybe," she admitted. She gave a slight chuckle. "You know how vain I am. I can't help it." She sighed through her nose as she looked at the little one. A smile pulled at her lips again as she stared at him. "Goku, can I hold the baby?" she asked quietly as she shifted closer to her husband.

"I thought you would never ask," he said as he carefully handed the little one over to his wife. "Mind his head," Goku said softly as she took the baby from him and his heart nearly burst at the sight of her cradling her grandson to her. "You're gorgeous like this," he said as he cupped her cheek, "Being a grandparent doesn't mean you are old. It means you have an amazing family that is continuing on. Thriving. Being a grandparent is part of life."

A small smile pulled at her lips before her eyes teared up. She curled around the baby as he purred against her. "I wish Jenny was here," she squeaked, hugging the baby to her chest. It wasn't fair that she was there to greet the baby and Jenny was not. She squeezed her eyes shut and kissed the top of his little head. "I even wish Piccolo was here." She sniffled and looked at Goku, her eyes pleading. "Please promise me you'll stay here. I know you want to go after Phoenix and Alice, but you can't, Goku. We need you here. _He_ needs you here," she begged, nodding at the infant in her arms. "Please, baby. Please don't go," she whispered.

Goku swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. How many times in his previous marriage had he argued with Chichi about running off to save the world? It was what he needed to do. The world needed him. And now, once again the world, his friends, his family were in danger because of him. Though, when Chichi had told him to stay, there hadn't been any real reason for it. This was different. Now his children were working hard to ensure the world was a better place. "I won't leave you. I will protect you and everyone here. It seems as though my time for saving the world is nearing an end. I've got kids and grandkids who are stepping up and taking care of it."

A soft sob escaped Sabriena's lips and she tangled her fingers into the back of his hair, pulling him closer to kiss his lips soundly. "Thank you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "We've lost so much already. We can't lose you, too. I love you too much, Goku. My heart couldn't take it." Her eyes fell closed as she held him there for a minute. "I love you too much," she whispered again before she laid down a bit more on her side, situating the baby securely between them.

Goku smiled warmly at her. "I love you too. Thank you, you know," he said as he settled next to her, "For giving me a reason to stay."

* * *

><p>They laid there for hours, only giving the baby back to Paige once or twice when he fussed to be fed before Goku stole him away again with the excuse that Paige needed more rest. They were still lying there with the baby between them, all three of them dozing lightly, when Tien came back inside.<p>

He smiled and chuckled as he cleaned up from the outside chores, then stood over them, his hands on his hips as he looked down at the tiny infant. He felt a bit nervous as the little one opened his eyes and looked at him. "Alright," he finally said and bent double to pick him up, tucking him carefully into his arm. "It's okay," he said quietly when Goku gave a start and looked at him. "I've got him. I'll give him back in a minute."

He moved to sit in Sabriena's chair, which was closest to the fireplace and smiled as his grandson wrapped his tail around Tien's wrist. He gently rocked back and forth, listening to the little one purr. "Need to make a rocking chair," he muttered softly to himself, a plan for the next day already formulating in his head. He imagined Paige would appreciate having one there and when things returned to normal, she could take the chair home with her if she wanted. "I think your momma would like that," he said to the baby, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah, you think so too? Okay. It's settled then. We'll build a rocking chair tomorrow." He looked up and blinked when he caught Goku watching him. He chuckled and pointed at the baby in his arm, "He's very persuasive."

Goku smiled warmly and nodded, moving to lay on his side as he watched his husband and the grandbaby. The little one was so tiny compared to Tien's large frame, it would almost be comical if it wasn't so adorable. "Aren't they all?" he asked, resting his head on his hand. "I still wish there was more we could do. Those aliens are still out there looking for me. They are in our woods hunting for me like I'm some game. It makes me sick," he said quietly.

Tien knew Goku was still having a hard time not going after the aliens that had his son, other members of their family. And so many of their loved ones had already been killed by those bastards. "So let's turn it around on them," he said suddenly. We can see them through the barrier. They can't see us. If their buddies just start dropping dead one by one, they might not be so inspired to go tromping around in the forest. They're tearing it up, killing and scaring off the wildlife. They don't belong here."

Goku blinked at him, his eyes widening as he understood. "They might start thinking this place is dangerous, cursed even. If we can scare them away, maybe they will leave. If they can't find me…" He trailed off as he looked to the fire, "Every alien we kill is one less we have to fight. It's one less that is out there hurting my family and friends."

Tien gave a nod. "As long as we stay inside the barrier, we're fine. We can take our bows out tomorrow for a bit, see if we can find any of them." A smirk pulled at his lips as he thought about it, imagining it from the alien's point of view. Arrows out of nowhere, their comrades falling one by one. He looked down at the baby in his arms again. "But first we have to make a rocking chair. Yes, we do."

Faelon stirred from his spot in the loft and peered down at them. "You know, I am quite the skilled hunter myself. If you wouldn't mind, I'll join you. These monsters are a blight upon the world and any I destroy here are ones I know my clan and family will be safe from. I do hope that Phoenix and Alice will be successful in their endeavors."

Goku nodded. "I do too. I think I have an idea of what they might be planning, I just hope Phoenix is careful with the power of the full moon. Tora and Vegeta have been trying to teach him to control himself, to have full consciousness when he transforms, but there hasn't been much progress yet."

"If Phoenix transforms, it'll be intentional. I don't think he'd look at the moon on accident," Tien said. "Not after what happened with Paige. If he thinks he can't control himself, I bet you anything he won't transform." Tien looked down at the baby again, a frown creasing his features. "I know the aliens are probably preventing Vegeta from seeing the moon. But I wonder why Tora hasn't transformed? Unless he's worried about drawing attention to himself. I hope he's still alive out there, that Eighteen and Marron are okay, too. We've lost too many as it is."

Goku rubbed at his head. "You know Tora. He is most likely with Eighteen and Marron. He wouldn't dare put them at risk, even if there was a chance he could destroy the aliens. If he transformed in the middle of the city with the aliens around, there is a good chance he could get them captured or killed in the crossfire. I'll bet he doesn't know where the compound is either and I don't think he would turn himself in just to find out."

Tien nodded. "Yeah, that's sort of what I was thinking," he murmured. His eyes went wide as the baby squirmed in his arms and blinked his big eyes up at him, starting to fuss. "He's waking up. Here, Goku, your turn again," he said and handed the little one back to him. He laughed at the look Faelon gave him. "I'm good as long as they're sleeping or just sitting still. I feel like I'm going to break him. He's so little."

Goku chuckled and took the baby back, looking down at him. "He's part Saiyan you know. We don't break so easily," he said as he cooed at the little one. "Isn't that right? Yes it is. We don't break easily," he said as he leaned down and rubbed his nose against the tiny newborn, as the baby calmed down again. "I think a rocking chair is a great idea. Though I bet Sabriena will say they are for old people. I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"Nah, they're not just for old people," Tien chuckled. "If Paige likes it, she can take the chair home with her whenever they get to go home. Although," he said slowly, rubbing his chin in thought as a mischievous look crossed his face, "if Sabriena's so concerned about getting old, maybe I should make her a walker." He snorted and had to cover his mouth with his hand at the thought. "Oh, she'd kill me."

Faelon tipped his head to the side before he dropped lightly from the loft, his feet barely making a sound as he landed. "But you are all so young," he said, looking at the three of them. It was hard for him to understand the lifespan of his new friends. He was over two thousand years old and still very much in his youth. "It is a shame that your lives are so short," he said as he looked down at the baby and smiled. A determined look came into his eyes as he looked at the other men, "But we will make certain the lives of these aliens are even shorter."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I dread looking through baby names websites again. Anyone have any suggestions for the little one's name?


	34. Not Without a Fight

"Catie seems like she's doing a lot better," Tora commented as he sat on the roof of the shelter, his rifle laying in his lap. "I'm still amazed you guys found us. Honestly, Trunks, I didn't know if I would ever see any of you all again." He sighed and looked over the edge of the building at the quiet street below. It had been awhile since they had seen any of the aliens. "I still keep wondering about everyone else though. Where they are, if they're alright."

Trunks chuckled, leaning back as he balanced his own gun in his lap. "I think we both were amazed too. You know, after she started taking care of herself again. I have to say... Hercule. Did not see that one coming. I mean, we all thought we knew who he was and he isn't like that at all. What the fuck?" He shook his head and ran a hand through his long hair. "I don't care. I'm glad whatever he said to Catie put the spark back into her. I didn't think she was going to make it there for a while."

"At least you've got her back now," Tora said. He couldn't imagine what Trunks would be like if he'd lost Catie, too. He'd pestered Hercule about what he'd said to Catie, but the champ wasn't budging. He'd decided to let it go. As long as it worked, he didn't care what was said. He perked up as the door to the roof opened. "Speak of the devil," he laughed. "How's everything downstairs? The women driving you crazy yet?"

"My ears were burning, I figured you two were talking about me," Hercule said as he hoisted himself up, setting aside the cloth bundle he brought with him to the side, and closed the hatch to the roof. "Thought you two could use a snack. Madeline's been cooking up a storm since there's not much else for her to do. Ryan and Catie are in the gym, sparring or competing, or something. I'm not sure what they are doing." He moved to sit next to Tora, handing over what he brought up, "Chocolate chip cookies, hot from the oven."

Trunks laughed and took one when Tora untied the cloth, groaning at the decadent taste as he bit into it. "Gods, I never want to forget how wonderful hot food is. Especially when you have been starving for weeks on end," he said. "Tell Madeline I said thanks. And thank you for bringing them up."

Tora nodded as he chewed the cookie, sighing happily. "Madeline's spoiling us," he said, frowning as crumbs dropped onto his shirt. "Dammit. Wasting cookie," he muttered. He brushed off his shirt and shoved another cookie in his mouth. He shivered as he looked up at the sky. The moon was creeping over the horizon and already he could feel its pull. "It'll be the full moon in a couple of days," he commented. "Man, I wish a bunch of those aliens would show up here on that night. I could really have some fun with them."

Hercule lifted an eyebrow at Tora. "Do I even want to know what happens to you folks on a full moon? Do I need to start running for cover?" he laughed and reached out, stealing a cookie for himself as he moved to lay back on the roof, looking up at the cool night sky. It was getting colder and colder every passing day and before they knew it winter would be in full swing. He could only hope any families out there who were surviving would make it to the shelter before then. He didn't want to think about what would happen come the first freeze.

Tora waved his tail at Hercule before he wrapped it around his waist. "I can transform," he answered. "Any Saiyan who still has their tail can transform into an Oozaru. A giant ape," he explained at Hercule's questioning look. "Most average about forty to fifty feet tall. You wanna talk about doing some damage. I just don't know what would happen if I did transform. Without my energy, I think it would still work, but I don't know the risks. It'd be just my luck I'd keel over or something stupid." He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "And if it did work, I worry about drawing too much attention this way. It's been pretty quiet around here lately."

Hercule nodded. "Careful, don't want to talk them up. They have nasty habits of showing up when you least expect it. I imagine turning into some fifty foot ape might just be sending out a beacon that says 'Hey! We're over here!" he said as he rubbed at his head, "Still, that's something to keep in mind. You might be able to kill a fair few if you did transform, but how many of them are out there? How many more would come running if they heard about that?"

Tora nodded. "Exactly. That's why I haven't done it. Especially since that's what they're looking for," he said. "Besides, we have other responsibilities here now. With so many families depending on us, it's better to keep a low profile. We'll just kill any aliens who come too close and we'll do it quietly, just like we have been. Coming here was the best thing we could've done. Thank the gods for you, Hercule."

Hercule laughed with the two Saiyans. "Coming from you both, I know how much that must bug you. But don't worry about it. It's the least I could do. If, you know, I hadn't done what I did, I don't think many of these women's shelters could have been built. You should thank Goku and that boy of his. Without them, there wouldn't be anybody to save in the first place. Though, I am glad I was prepared to feed you guys, give you a safe haven for your families and the families of others. When we finally get rid of the aliens, I think I'll have to invest in a couple more of these."

"Can never go wrong with helping people," Tora said. Movement in the street caught his eye and he moved to his knees, pulling the rifle to his shoulder to look through the scope. A woman stumbled as she walked, a ratty coat wrapped around her shoulders. He scanned the surroundings, but could see no one else with her. "Looks like she needs help," he muttered and lowered his gun. "I can't see anyone with her."

Hercule peered through the dark, trying to see more clearly. "Alone? That's odd." But he shook his head. "Maybe keeping to the shadows and living off of trash." He made a face. "Can you tell if she has any weapons on her from here? Before I go and let her in?"

Tora looked again, squinting through the scope. He frowned. "Nah, I can't tell. I don't see anything, but she's got a big coat on. Could be hiding anything on her," he answered and slung the rifle over his shoulder. "We'll come with you. It's getting cold out. C'mon, Trunks." He got to his feet and pulled the younger Saiyan to stand before they climbed down into the building again. "I'm surprised she's survived on her own this long. Unless she just lost her group," he said as they made their way to the front door.

Trunks nodded. "Like Eighteen when she was separated from you and Marron," he said as he followed the other men to the front doors. He carefully unlocked it and pulled it open. He could see the woman more clearly at the closer distance. She looked dirty, skinny and afraid. The half-Saiyan glanced around, looking for any sign of the aliens but when he saw none he called out, "Miss! Over this way!"

She blinked in surprise and took a step back as though debating whether to trust him or to run. She hesitated for a minute as she looked up and down the quickly darkening street. "Is it safe?" she called back, clutching her coat tighter around her. "I don't want any trouble. Please." When Trunks nodded, she hurried over to him and stepped into the warmth of the shelter, blinking in surprise at the lights. "What is this place?" she asked.

Trunks smiled and locked the door behind her. "One of the last few places on earth that still has electricity, food, hot water, warm beds. You look like you could use a few of those amenities," he said. "The aliens have taken so much. Have you been on your own for very long?"

She shook her head. "A few days," she answered, still lingering close to the door, trying to make herself as small as possible. "The aliens captured my family. I didn't have a choice but to run. We were hiding in a building across town." She hung her head sadly and wiped at her face. She looked at him, her eyes untrusting. "What… I mean, what do I have to do to stay?" she asked in a tiny voice. Her eyes flickered to Tora and Hercule, a small spark of recognition flashing in her eyes as she looked at the world champion. Everyone knew who Mr. Satan was; perhaps this place really was a safe haven for anyone who had nowhere else to go.

Trunks shouldered his rifle. "We just ask that you give up any weapons that you might have on your person. We want everyone to be safe here. In case of an emergency with the aliens coming here, we will pass the weapons out again, but while you are staying, it is better for everyone if no one has any weapons except for those on patrol for the night."

She hesitated but finally pulled back her coat to reveal a rather sad looking knife hanging from her belt. She handed it to him, then fished in her pocket and pulled out a little pocket knife. "It's all I have," she said. She shivered again and rubbed at her own arms as her stomach growled. "Sorry," she murmured. "Haven't eaten in a few days." The delicious scent of baking cookies reached her nose and made her mouth water. Now that was something she hadn't smelled in a very long time.

Hercule gave the woman a smile. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen and then you can find a room to stay in. Most of them have en suite bathrooms so you can relax and get some rest. You can stay as long as you like. If you need to go out to look for your family, we can help with that too. You are in luck; Madeline just made a whole batch of cookies and I think she was just about done with dinner not too long ago. Started making things in bulk to feed everyone."

The woman moved cautiously and let Hercule lead her to the kitchen. "How long has this place been here? I mean, has it been open like this since the aliens showed up?" she asked. She was surprised to see so many people there, coming and going from the kitchen with plates of food in their hands. Most of them looked healthy and well-fed. "Sorry, I just had sort of lost hope for any type of normalcy again. I certainly didn't expect to see you, Mr. Satan."

Hercule laughed. "Well, you wouldn't be the first person to say that. It hasn't been going the whole time. We only just got it up and going a couple of weeks, months? After the aliens showed up. Trying to give those people who are resisting the aliens a shred of hope. Those camps they control...I don't trust them. We think it's all a ruse," he said as he waved at Madeline who was overseeing the people as they came into the kitchen and got their meals. "Go on, have as much as you like. We have plenty to get us by for well over a year still."

"Thank you," she said timidly and went to Madeline to accept a plate of food from her. "This is incredibly generous of you all to take in so many families," she said, looking around at the people there. Her eyes lingered on Tora and Trunks as they stood near the door, lost in conversation again. "Are… are they nice?" she asked, eyeing the rifles slung over their shoulders. "Sort of feels like they're prison guards or something."

Madeline smiled over at the men and she gave the new woman an encouraging squeeze on her shoulder. "Don't you worry about them. They're big softies. The aliens are the only ones to see the end of those guns. Or you know, any trouble makers who are looking to come here to rob or rape us all. Though, we haven't had many of those. You can relax here. Get some rest and don't worry about looking over your shoulder."

The woman hungrily ate the food Madeline offered her. She looked at them again, her eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of Tora's tail. She watched in fascination as it curled behind him as he laughed and talked with Trunks. "What is he?" she asked curiously, a bit of awe in her voice. "I've never seen a person with a tail before." She blushed suddenly and looked down at the plate of food in her hands. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," she apologized.

Madeline chuckled, "Hard to say what he is. A friend? A loving father? Someone who cuts it up with Hercule waaaay too much. I swear I think if I turn my back on those two, they will start pranking everyone in good fun just so everyone can have a laugh at their expense in these dark times."

"I didn't know people could be born with tails," she muttered before she looked down at the plate of food and quickly finished the rest of it. She handed the plate back to Madeline, "I'm Sandi, by the way. Sorry if I asked too many questions. I think I'm still in a bit of shock with, you know, losing my family and all." She rubbed uncertainly at her arm and looked over at the men again before she stared at the floor. "I don't really know what to do with myself."

Madeline gave her a sympathetic look. "What happened? If you don't mind my asking. Many people here have lost much, I think they have taken to organizing some support groups and talks. If you just got separated, we can send out a few people to help scour the area for them and direct them here. Who did you lose? Husband? Wife? Children?"

Sandi nodded. "My husband and my little girls," she answered, staring down at the floor. "We were hiding in a building when the aliens found us. I was towards the back when they came in. By the time I realized what was happening, they already had my family and I just ran for it." She covered her eyes with her hands. "I feel so guilty. I should've stayed and tried to protect them or something, but I was so scared. There wasn't anything I could do."

Something about the way that Sandi described the encounter had Madeline tilting her head. Mostly they had families coming to their doors with at least one parent with children, or children on their own. Couples who didn't have children were common as well. It was odd to her that the parent in the woman before her, the mother would so easily run away from her family, her children. The story didn't add up to her. "You were in the back of the house and heard the commotion but didn't investigate?"

"It… it happened so fast," she stammered. She gave a soft sob, her dirty hair falling across her face as she pressed the heel of her hand to her mouth. "They had weapons. The only gun my husband had, they took from him. I hoped I could find help, but the city's nearly empty. I never expected to find a place like this." She finally looked up, meeting Madeline's eyes and she cringed under her gaze. "I know, I'm a coward," she whispered sadly and bowed her head.

Madeline reached out and rubbed her back, taking the empty plate from her. "Shh, that's alright. Come on, let me take you to a room and you can freshen up a bit. Get some rest. We can talk later, if you like," she said as she carefully led the woman out of the kitchens and walked her to the living quarters. "Sorry we have to get so far from the main entrance, families coming in have claimed all the nearby rooms."

"I'd rather be away from the entrance," Sandi answered. "It's scary out there. I don't want anywhere near it." She paused inside the doorway and turned to Madeline, giving her a timid smile. "Thank you for your kindness. I never expected anything like this," she said in a grateful, hushed tone. "I think I'm going to get cleaned up," she said and finally shut the door.

Madeline looked at the door a moment longer before she pressed her lips thin and she turned on her heel, her back straight and she headed back to the kitchens. Hercule and the two Saiyans hadn't moved from their spot, and she waved at them, gesturing for them to follow her as she turned, heading towards the back and disappearing towards the pantry. She turned and waited for them to follow.

Hercule's eyes caught Madeline's and he hummed. "I know that look. It's never good when Madeline gets all serious like that. We'd better go see what this is about. Usually it means some woman is suing me for money. Never works out of course. They are usually upset that I didn't give them an autograph," he muttered.

"Well quit being stingy with the autographs then, Champ," Tora teased and clapped the other man on the back. "C'mon, Trunks. Let's see what's up." He followed Madeline into the large walk-in pantry and tipped his head at her. Oh, Hercule was right. He could see a look in her eyes that said she wasn't putting up with anyone's shit. "What's going on?" he asked. "Something had to have happened to put that look on your face."

"It's the new woman that just arrived," she said as she leaned back against the counter. "Something about her rubs at me the wrong way. Her story doesn't make sense. What parent, what mother hears a commotion in the house, hears children screaming, crying out for help and turns the other way and runs for it? Most mothers I know would fight tooth and nail to put themselves in harm's way if only for their children's sake. She said the aliens came to her house and she was in the back. Figured out what was going on, managed to escape out the back. It doesn't make sense. How did she even know it was aliens? And she said they had a gun trained on her husband, but how could she know that if she didn't even venture out to look?"

Tora rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure she didn't have a view of the front somehow?" he asked. She was right, it didn't make sense. "But why would she lie to us? I mean, she doesn't really have a reason to. You think she's dangerous? She could be from another group, trying to scout for supplies or something. Still, you'd think they would've armed her better if they'd sent her out on a mission like that. There wasn't anyone with her or watching her. I checked. She was definitely alone."

Madeline shrugged her shoulders. "She seemed very interested about your tail and what you were. I tried to be as vague as possible." She looked at Hercule. "A trick I use with your fans if I think they are up to something," she said as she crossed her arms. "I don't know. If you ask me, I don't think she was sent by another group. You said she was shocked or surprised to find us. Almost as if she wasn't expecting to find something."

Trunks nodded. "That's right," he said as he tried to think back over the scene with the woman, "I mean, she's as non-threatening as you can get. Two butter knives as weapons, ratted clothing. If someone was up to something, she'd be the last person I would expect it from."

"Okay, so we'll keep an eye on her," Tora said simply. "I mean, if she tried to cause problems, it's not like we'd have a hard time dealing with her. She's scrawny. Hell, Marron could probably take her on and hold her own against her," he chuckled. "Don't get too worked up over her, Madeline. If she really did lose her family, she's probably pretty shook up over the deal. Maybe it's all kinda fuzzy in her head, ya know? We'll watch her. Make sure she doesn't stir the pot too much."

Madeline nodded, "Just making sure you boys know to keep an eye on the situation. I don't take these kinds of hunches lightly, you know." She rubbed at her head. "I'll try and keep an eye on her as well, see if I can get her to talk some more when she comes out of her room."

Hercule smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Madeline. That's my girl, always looking out for us. What would I do without you?" He laughed at the look she gave him. "Yes, yes, I know. I'd be a mess without you pulling the strings," he said as he reached out and ruffled her hair, "Why don't you go take a break? You've been in here all night."

Tora watched Madeline go before he looked to the other two men. "Maybe we shouldn't mention that Trunks and I are Saiyans. If this chick is interested in my tail, she might be up to something. I really don't think she is, but we know the aliens are looking for Saiyans. If she's heard that, she might be thinking of using it as some sort of bargaining chip," he said in a low voice.

Hercule nodded. "Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea. If you can remember to keep that furry belt wrapped around your waist. Seems to have a mind of its own, most of the time," he said with smirk before he crossed his arms, his expression turning serious, "I don't know about you two, but I trust Madeline's judgment. It's saved me a lot of frustration, among other things, more than once. If someone's got her red flags going up, we shouldn't brush this off."

"I'm not saying Madeline's wrong," Tora answered. "But I don't feel right about just throwing this lady out on her ass, either. Don't forget, you were the one who convinced me to start bringing others in. We'll give this lady just enough rope to hang herself. If she causes a problem, we get rid of her. If she doesn't, then we're all good. Right?"

Trunks nodded. "That sounds like a plan to me," he said and watched as Hercule nodded his agreement. "We have to be in this for the long run, we don't know how long this is going to be dragged out," he said, a sadness in his voice, "I know we are all worried about our families. We would do anything to protect them, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we would. We all know we would. That's the part of the story I don't get. How could she just run out on her kids like that?" Tora paused and shook his head. "Probably best if we keep this gal away from Catie. She'll boil her head in acid just on principle." He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Alright, just remember when we take our shifts tonight to keep an eye out for this woman. I'm gonna grab Eighteen and get a few hours of sleep." A smirk touched his lips as his tail suddenly whipped around and whapped Hercule across the face. "Sorry," he snickered as he turned to leave the pantry. "It does have a mind of its own." His eyes went wide as Hercule scowled at him and he bolted for the living area, giggling to himself.

Hercule managed to roll his eyes, giving Trunks a look as he ran a hand through his hair. "You folks and your mates. I swear they make you act like harmless little kids," he said before he let out a heavy sigh, "Just wish these aliens would go the hell away so we could all get back to normal... or I imagine, what constitutes as a normal life."

* * *

><p>Tora groaned as his alarm went off and he rolled over to slap it. "Dammit," he mumbled and rubbed at his eyes. He looked over at Eighteen and smiled when he saw she was still asleep. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "Love you, sweetheart," he whispered to her before he quietly got out of bed and dressed, then grabbed his rifle from by his door and slung it over his shoulder. They were going to have to recruit a couple more people for night watch. There were a few of the men here that he trusted. Maybe he could talk them into it.<p>

He froze when he saw Ryan laying face-first by the entrance, the door hanging slightly open. "RYAN!" he cried in alarm and ran to her, gently turning her over. Blood stained her blonde hair near her temple and she gave a groan as he moved her. "Oh thank the gods," he breathed. For a moment, he'd thought she'd been killed. "Ryan, what happened?"

"Stupid little cum-dumpster snuck up on me," she answered, blinking her eyes, her vision swimming. "That new bitch ya'll let in last night. I swear to god, I ever see her again, I'mma throw her a beatin'. Kick her straight in the twat." She pressed a hand to her head and whined as she sat up. A frown pulled at her lips as she looked at the heavy cast-iron pan lying on the ground next to her. "Maybe we should lock up the kitchen, too."

"Dammit," Tora hissed and got to his feet, looking out into the street. There was no sign of Sandi anywhere. "Madeline was right. We shouldn't have trusted that one." He locked up the door, a nervousness coiling in his stomach. "I'm gonna go wake up Madeline and Hercule. They'll want to know what happened to you." He turned to head back up the stairs, but his heart stopped when he saw the open door to the storage closet. "No," he breathed and hurried over to it. "No, no, no! SHIT!" He grabbed at his hair, fear and anger coursing through him. Most of their firearms were gone. "Stupid bitch must've had a capsule on her! Goddammit!"

"Quit yelling," Ryan whined, holding her head. "Just go get Hercule. He'll know what to do."

"Son of a bitch," Tora growled and stomped back up the stairs, knocking loudly on Hercule's door before he opened it. "Hercule. Wake up, man. We've got a serious problem."

Hercule started in his sleep. He could have sworn he had only shut his eyes for a moment before he had been woken up. A moment later, his brain registered the urgent tone and words that Tora said. "A problem?" He sat up, rubbing at his face. "What's the problem?" he asked as he moved to turn on his bedside lamp, looking over at the Saiyan. His heart stopped when he saw the serious expression on the Saiyan's face. "What's happened? Is everyone alright?"

"That new woman we let in, she knocked Ryan over the head and ran off with most of our arsenal," he answered. "Ryan's okay, but she took a pretty good knock. I don't know what the hell we're gonna do now. That little bitch took everything she could fit into that capsule. We have to do something. She was obviously with someone else. They're going to come back."

The champ's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, quickly pulling on pants over his boxers and dressed quickly. "She did what?!" he roared. His mind was swimming. "Shit, if she knocked out Ryan…" His heart pounded and the need to check on his student flooded his mind as well as the information that they had been robbed of basically their only defenses against the aliens. He followed Tora out the door and back down to the lobby, running to Ryan's side as soon as he saw her. The frying pan caught his eye. "Shit, girl. It's a wonder you aren't still out," he said as he gripped her chin and tilted her head back as he inspected her eyes. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew what to look for in case of a concussion. He let out a sigh of relief when her pupils reacted to the light. "Are you feeling sick or anything like that?"

"Sick that that little cock-sucking whore got the jump on me," she spat angrily. "I swear, I ever see that ratty lil bitch around here again, I'mma string her up like a fucking pinata." She winced as her head throbbed and she rubbed at it, frowning when her fingers came away with blood on them. "Ouch," she muttered pitifully. She drew a breath and looked at him again. "She came out of nowhere. I barely realized it was her before WHAM! She just totally knocked the shit right outta me. I don't remember anything after that until he found me," she said, gesturing at Tora.

Hercule looked at Tora and nodded at him before he turned back to Ryan and tilted her head down, parting her hair to look at the wound. "Damn girl, you are going to need a stitch or two to hold that together. Go find Madeline and get her to patch you up, then come back here. We will need to make a plan. Wake up Trunks and Catie while you are on the way. We are going to need more than guns to defend ourselves if she took most of our weapons." He stood and looked to Tora. "Let's do some inventory and see where we stand. I have a feeling we are going to be ratted out."

Tora nodded as Ryan got unsteadily to her feet and climbed the stairs, whining for Madeline. "This pisses me off," he growled as he went to the storage room. He was glad he kept his guns in his own room. But Catie and Trunks had brought a huge amount of weapons with them and now most of them were gone. He frowned at what was left; she'd scattered the remaining guns on the floor, obviously taking her time to sift through what had been available. "A couple revolvers. Single-shot shotgun. Lever action rifle," he listed off. He shook his head disapprovingly. "She took anything semiautomatic. She left the shit that takes time to reload. Stupid fucking bitch," he spat and kicked the wall.

Hercule ran his hand through his hair. "Shit, I am so sick of having to look over our shoulders all the damn time. Clearly she's preparing us for a fight to lose. Questions about your tail, taking our guns." He eyed the knives that had been left. "Fuck," he said before he turned and started picking up the weapons that were left. He organized them into piles with ammo. "This isn't much," he said.

"I know. I've still got my rifles; I think Eighteen might have a handgun in our room. Maybe if we're lucky, Trunks and Catie still have guns with them," Tora muttered. He turned when Catie and Trunks appeared in the doorway. "We're in serious trouble."

Catie frowned at the state of the storage room. "Great," she drawled and sighed as she crossed her arms. "Madeline's taking care of Ryan. She told us what happened." She groaned and rubbed at her face. "So what do we do? Do we go out and look for more weapons? If the aliens show up or other people looking to cause problems, we won't be able to put up much of a fight. We're screwed, you guys."

"You all are trained martial artists, aren't you? We have more weapons than you think," Hercule said. "If we can control the battlefield, we might just have a chance. So the aliens or another group of survivors are coming. We can use that to our advantage. What do you do when you have a bunch of opponents coming at you all at once? I say we find some way to bottleneck them. Force them to come after us, one by one. Take them out like that until we run out of bullets and then start fighting."

Catie exchanged a look with Trunks and Tora. "If we had our powers, we could end this shit," she said ruefully. "I don't like our odds without them. We can't use our energy to block a bullet or to boost our speed to catch one." She scuffed her toe against the carpet. "This is so fucking lame. If I could use my magick, I'd sling nooses left and right and take 'em out in a heartbeat." A dreamy look came over her face. "I'd like to see how those bastards would stand up to a Final Flash."

A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of Tora's mouth. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind crushing some hearts while we're at it," he added, flexing his hand. He felt a ruthlessness course through his veins at the thought and he shivered. He hadn't felt like that in a long time. At least his time with the Atlantians hadn't been a total waste. He'd learned some cool tricks. He sighed and looked at Hercule, "Sorry, we're talking over your head now. The point is, we're so damn used to our powers to defend ourselves. We can fight, sure, but going up against their weapons, well, makes me a helluva lot less confident."

Hercule gave them all a look. "So, you guys are saying we need to be super human to even stand a chance against them? Powers, magick, inhuman speed? You've been relying on those talents instead of your own merit?" He scoffed, "Running before you can walk, that's what that is. I'm not bullet proof, never have been. I've been shot before too, it's not fun, doesn't feel good. I learned from it. Learned techniques to disarm a person carrying a gun, five different techniques to knock them out cold in one blow and a dozen others to wear them out if they don't go down. Have you all been training these powers, magick first? Have you ever just had a match without using all that strength?"

Tora rubbed at the back of his neck. "Ah, not really," he chuckled uncomfortably. "I can't remember ever not using my energy. It's just the way I was taught. Ever since I was a kid," he answered, thinking back to his training as a young boy. Saiyans were always taught how to use their energy, how to hone it into a weapon, to increase their strength. "The only ones who probably have were Kakarot, Vegeta, maybe Tien when they were teaching others just starting out who didn't know how to use their own energy yet." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You're right, though. Just because we can't use our energy doesn't mean we can't fight. We're still physically a lot stronger than anyone else on this planet, powers or no. If these bastards want a fight, then that's what we'll give 'em."

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle. "I have to be honest, I think my father will hit me once he learns that I took a pep talk from you that surprisingly helped," he said as he shared a look with Catie and Tora before he looked back at the Champ, "I never thought about it like that. We are just so used to fighting each other, letting loose, no holds barred. There's no need to hold back and fight without powers or magick. We know we can handle it."

"Don't get me wrong, kiddo. That stuff is all well and good, but it sounds like you fight without much thought. I mean, I'm sure a great deal of thought, training, and concentration goes into what you do. Though, it sounds like you can just look at the opponent and expect them to fall down. I know you guys can do more than that. Fuck powers. If we fight back, those aliens won't know what to think."

"You ever tell Vegeta about this and I will kick you in the shin," Catie growled at Trunks. "Alright, well, it sounds like we have work to do. We need to make sure that there truly is only one entry point so if they show up and try to start some shit, it'll be easier to defend this place. And don't forget, we've got Eighteen, too. And Ryan once she feels better. We've kept this place going this long, I'm not about to give up now."

Tora smiled and gave a nod. "Fuck yeah, that's what I wanna hear," he said. He didn't think he'd ever hear Catie say something like that again. But to know that she was that passionate about defending this shelter, that she wasn't willing to just lay down and die, warmed his heart. He looked to Hercule with a sort of awe. "You're something else, Champ." How he had ever thought this man was a fool was beyond him now. "Let's get to work."

Hercule nodded. "To work then. We get the women and children to the back of the shelter. Any man able to stand should help us fight, help defend those who can't fight. If those aliens want this place, they're going to have to work for it."


	35. One Moment of Bliss

Phoenix's tail swished irritatedly through the grass as he sat with his legs crossed, his eyes closed, trying to listen to Alice. He'd never been good at meditation. "We're wasting time, Alice," he growled without opening his eyes. He shivered again. He could feel the energy of the moon as its light hit him. Only a few more days until it would be full. His tail thumped against the cold ground again as his thoughts strayed again, thinking of his parents, the aliens, how he was going to enjoy murdering every single one of those bastards he could get his hands on. A smile pulled at his lips before he remembered he was supposed to be letting his mind go blank and he heaved a sigh as he opened his eyes. "Why are we doing this?" he asked in exasperation.

Alice let an annoyed sigh escape her throat before she spoke, keeping her eyes closed. "You are focusing your thoughts, clearing you mind. Gathering energy from the moon. It is not something the aliens can control, so we are using it to our advantage. Though, if you are talking and complaining, you must have missed my explanation not five minutes ago."

"What's the point of gathering energy from the moon? That machine or whatever it is keeps draining my energy away anyway. This is stupid," he grumbled and sat back with his arms outstretched behind him. He watched her for a minute, how she looked so serene in the light of the moon. "I'm not good at this stuff like you are, Ally. I can't just stop what I'm doing and go all zen and make my brain shut up."

She opened her eyes, focusing her mind. She kept imagining a stream of energy from the moon to herself and then her body acting as a conduit for that energy. She opened up her hand and channeled some of the magick into her palm, showing Phoenix the fruits of her labors. "The moon is giving us what we need. You because you are a Saiyan, me because I was born in its light," she said and let the energy go, watching as it vanished before she stretched, moving to stand. "Stay seated, keep your back straight. Be comfortable."

He huffed and sat up straight again, squaring his shoulders as he rested his wrists on his knees and let his eyes close. He felt the moon's energy in his system, but it was the strangest sensation. It was like he couldn't grasp onto it, it just slipped away from him. And all the time his mind was trying to understand this, how it was supposed to help him, how he was going to rescue everyone, how worried he might've made everyone back at the cabin…

Alice could see that he was trying and she went behind him, kneeling before she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Breathe," she said softly, leaning to his ear to speak as quietly as she could. The brain could not shut off if it was distracted. "Don't think of anything. Just close your eyes and concentrate on that feeling. The feeling of energy. It is a pure, cool light that can soothe the fevered mind."

Phoenix shivered as he listened to her, the other thoughts in his mind seeming to melt away. He felt himself relax as her hands rested on his shoulders. "You're pullin' that jedi-mind-trick shit on me again," he muttered without opening his eyes, though his voice was a bit lower, calmer as he spoke. He breathed slowly through his nose, the cold energy of the moon's light seeping into his body. It was the oddest sensation; he was used to energy feeling hot, even the moonlight usually felt warm to him. He gave a jump, his body going tense again. "This doesn't feel right," he stated, shifting a bit on the ground, trying to settle himself as his tail thumped the ground again. He snorted and frowned, wanting to open his eyes and just walk away from this silly "training." But he knew he would never hear the end of it if he did. "C'mon, Ally, let's just go. I can't sit still for this long!"

"No wonder they haven't been able to teach you how to control your transformation yet. You think you can't and surprise, you can't. Even Goku knows the benefits of meditation. It's not his forte by any means, but if he can do it, then I know that you can," she said as she reached up, placing her fingers on his temples. She carefully massaged the area, she could hear his thoughts. So much worry and pain. Fear that he wouldn't see his father again. Pain that he would never see his mother. "You have anger and that is good. Anger will make you powerful, it will not vanish if you let it go for a moment. You need to. It's the only way you will control your mind."

Phoenix drew a long inhale through his nose before he huffed again. "Yeah?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, turning his head slightly although he didn't open his eyes. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He gave a little grunt as he felt Alice turn his head straight again with a harsh jerk of her hands before she resumed rubbing at his temples. "How am I supposed to just let it go? You're confusing me again."

"You are quite impossible at times, do you know that?" Alice deadpanned before she let her hands drop to his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles there. "You are thinking way too much. Maybe a different tactic. How do you go to sleep? One cannot sleep if they do not stop thinking about things. The troubles of the day."

Phoenix actually chuckled at that. "I, ah, train until I'm exhausted? Just, you know, keep running around until I can't go anymore," he answered. He leaned back slightly into her touch as she rubbed at his shoulders. Gods, that felt good. Her thumbs rubbed up the back of his neck and down to his shoulders again and a soft purr escaped his throat. He gave a jump and cleared his throat as he felt his face burn. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. He shook his shoulders and sat up straighter for a moment, but the next he was leaning back into her touch again.

Alice gave a small smile. "Don't be. It seems we have found something to make you relax. Go with it," she said softly as she increased her efforts making sure to seek out any knot of tension she could find. Falling asleep wasn't the goal, but if he could get into the habit of relaxing when he sat down for meditation, they would start to get on the right track. But they didn't have time for him to learn proper meditation. They only had a few short days before the full moon would be upon them.

Phoenix felt his brain go fuzzy and his muscles relaxed as she worked the knots free from them. "Now you're going to put me to sleep," he murmured, leaning forward a bit. His tail twitched and curled happily in on itself as another purr tried to escape his throat. He covered his face with his hands, leaning on his elbows as the sudden sensation of butterflies filled his stomach. What was that? He'd never given Alice much thought before, other than to tease her about being boring. But now with her hands on his back, her soft voice in his ear, all he could think about was the sudden realization of how pretty she was. He mentally smacked himself. _'Oh my god, she can hear you, you idiot,' _he thought to himself and his face burned hot again.

Alice chuckled. "You just aren't getting the whole, clear your mind, are you?" she asked and let her hands still as she leaned closer to him and spoke softly in his ear, "This. This is okay. I think I may have another idea. More work on my part, but hey, what else am I going to do? Guard the earth?"

Phoenix snickered at that. "Yeah, couldn't ask you to actually do your job," he laughed and dropped his hands. He turned to look at her, not realizing how close she was, and his eyes went wide at their lips met. He stared at her, both of them seemingly frozen in a state of shock with their lips touching. A thrill shot through his body, making him dizzy and stupidly happy, but the next second he pulled back from her, his face ten shades of red. "Ah… heh… oops."

Alice's eyes went wide as their lips touched and she didn't know what to think. She hadn't expected him to do that and she pulled back, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks and up to the tip of her ears, "Oh ah, well. You know...that was nice...it's okay. I was leaning too close." She said as she moved to stand up and to put more room between them.

Phoenix acted on pure impulse as he grabbed her hand and suddenly pulled her into his lap, crushing his lips to hers again. By the gods, what was he doing? He didn't know, he didn't care. But something about holding her in his arms, his lips against hers, just felt right to him. It comforted him in a way he didn't know was possible. A soft cry escaped his throat and he tilted his head to the side, inviting her to deepen their kiss if she wanted.

Alice's eyes widened and for once, she wasn't sure what to think or even do in that situation. The voices, the cries and calls of the earth quieted and all she could feel were Phoenix's thin lips pressed against her own. He was warm, chasing away what lingering cold she might have been ignoring and she couldn't stop the small moan from her throat. She felt out of her element, not knowing what would come next. Not knowing what was going to come of this. Hesitantly, she reached up and let her fingers slide into his hair, just holding on.

Encouraged by her moan, he curled his arms tighter around her and parted his lips, his tongue flicking out to taste her lips. He nearly gasped as she opened her mouth and allowed him entry. She tasted sweet and clean, and in that moment she was the only thing that existed to him. His heart raced, his hands shook, and he bunched his fists in the back of her shirt. More. He wanted more. He wanted to just hold her and kiss her all night like this, letting her chase away the hurt and the anger and the fear. A whine issued from him as he slid his tongue against hers and his tail wrapped around her tiny waist.

Alice swallowed hard and forced herself not to jerk back at the strange feeling. "I... I'm sorry. This is… This is new," she said as she was thrown from her comfort zone. She pulled away, out of his grasp and turned from him, walking a few feet away. She looked down at the ground, wrapping her arms around herself, save for the hand that came up to cover her tingling lips. "I'm not use to, um, fraternizing," she quietly said. It felt too strange.

"Fraternizing?" he asked curiously, tipping his head at her. He didn't like the way she pulled away from him, how empty his arms felt now. He sat back and sighed, rubbing at his hair. He wanted to kiss her again, but at the same time, he didn't know what he was doing. This was Alice! He'd never taken any sort of interest in her before. And now to suddenly feel like this, well, it was a bit overwhelming. His shoulders slumped. "Sorry," he muttered, feeling disappointed and confused. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"No, it's my fault. I'm being all weird again. I swear I don't know how to act. It was a... nice kiss though. My first. I'm sorry. I really am socially awkward. I've never really thought about that with anyone, to be honest. It caught me off-guard," she said carefully. "And I don't know if it was just impulse or if there was something more to it. Perhaps when the danger is passed, maybe we could talk some more about it then? Or if it was just an impulse, we can forget it ever happened."

His heart sank at that. "Yeah, we can just forget it," he murmured. He felt the anger and the pain return, but this time, there was a coldness to it, a disappointment that had nothing to do with the situation with the aliens. He got to his feet and brushed his jeans off. "I guess that was stupid of me." He turned away from her, his heart still hammering in his chest, his lips hot from the feeling of hers against them. It was strange to him, the way this hurt his pride so much.

Alice turned, catching his hand. "Stop. Do not do that. I just, it's stupid. I don't know. If there is something to be between it, I don't want it to be rushed or a spur of the moment or a 'Hey, we might die soon so you'll do better than nothing' sort of deal, if that makes sense?" she explained, searching his eyes, hoping he would understand.

He stared back into her soft brown eyes. "I wasn't thinking like that, Alice," he said softly. He looked down at her hand in his, the happy, dizzy feeling still swirling through him. A frown pulled at his lips as he brushed her knuckles with his thumb. "I don't know what I was thinking, actually. It just felt right, so I did it. I didn't mean to make things awkward between us." He sighed and dropped her hand. "We should… probably get some rest," he said reluctantly. "I don't think we're going to get very far with this meditation stuff tonight. And we have a long day tomorrow."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be for the best," she said before she turned to the tents they had set up, but she paused, "I don't think I would mind it if it happened again you know. I just don't seem to handle things well that jump out of seemingly nowhere."

A bit of hope flared in his chest. "I think I'd like that, too," he said, hoping he didn't sound too eager. He stepped closer to her again, gently turning her to him. "I'll try harder tomorrow night to focus, okay? I won't… distract us again." He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Sleep well, Alice."

She felt butterflies in her stomach at that. This was better, the gentle love first instead of the wild passion that might have been fleeting in the long run. "It's that you try, I appreciate that, Phoenix. Sleep well," she said, leaning into his touch before she turned and went to her tent. She needed to meditate a little longer on events.

Phoenix watched her go, but deflated once she was inside her tent. "You goddamn moron, kissing her like that. The hell were you thinking?" he grumbled to himself, rubbing at his hair as he turned this way and that as if he had no idea where he was. He shivered in the cold night air and crawled into his tent, situating himself comfortably under the blankets. How he had gone from not wanting her to come on this trip, to nearly making out with her, he didn't know. His head was still dizzy from it. He licked his lips, the slightest hint of her taste still clinging to them.

It really didn't make any sense at all. He'd been around Alice his whole life, yet he barely considered her a friend before the aliens arrived. Maybe she was right. Maybe he had done it because they were so close to danger and part of him knew there was a lot in life that he hadn't experienced yet.

He told himself that had to be it. He had done it because she was the only one available, just like she'd accused him of. But even as the thought entered his mind, it made his chest hurt. No, that wasn't right. It couldn't be right. Something that felt so good and made the pain go away for just a minute when it just wouldn't seem to stop, something that made his heart soar and his knees go weak, something like that couldn't be wrong. And it couldn't have been done on sheer impulse alone. He rolled on his side, staring in the direction of Alice's tent, and heaved a sigh.

"I just don't understand you at all," he whispered.

Alice laid down under her covers and closed her eyes, her intention to sleep. But as soon as the darkness wrapped around her, the voices swarmed her sense. Shouts and cries of pain filled her head until it as nearly unbearable. The earth was in such pain, it made her body ache, her joints protesting at the smallest movement. There was fear, humiliation, hunger, pain and sadness. Overwhelmingly so.

Phoenix was still lying in his tent, chewing absentmindedly at the corner of his mouth when he heard a soft sob from Alice. He sat up, concerned for her. He didn't know if he should go to her or just leave her alone. Was she crying because of what he'd done? Guilt filled him then, worry that he had somehow upset her or hurt her. He rubbed at his forehead in frustration, not knowing whether he should go talk to her or just leave her alone. After a few minutes, he forced himself to get up and went to her tent, not opening the door to it just yet. "Alice?" he asked softly, "are you okay?"

Alice gave a startled cry at the sudden voice and she tried to stem her tears. "I'm sorry," she gasped, "I'll try to be quiet... the world, it's in so much pain. Being this close to the compound. I can feel everyone in there. They are in agony. Horrible things are happening there. All kinds of unspeakable acts. Gods, it won't stop. Why won't it stop?"

"Because those alien bastards don't care who they hurt," he answered darkly, feeling anger coursing through him again. He balled his hand into a fist, nearly shaking as he tried to calm himself. His father was still in there. Alice's father was still in that horrible place. The aliens had already killed both their mothers. How many more would suffer and die at alien hands? He didn't like the broken sound of her voice, the pain he could hear in her words. He chewed his lip for only a moment before he unzipped the tent and knelt inside the door. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" he asked softly.

Alice swallowed and thought, she needed a distraction and she nearly laughed. Phoenix was all distraction. "Can you stay? Just for a little bit. Getting to sleep hasn't been easy for me since this started...more so when this started," she said quietly. "I always have trouble sleeping. I don't think I've ever gotten a full five hours sleep."

A soft laugh escaped him. "I know. I spent the last several weeks in bed next to you. You hardly ever sleep," he said and zipped up the tent behind him before he moved to lay next to her. "Ah, I'm used to sleeping next to you now anyway." He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her for a moment. "I wish I could make it better for you." He reached over and cupped her shoulder, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Something in his heart softened; Alice wasn't boring or timid like he always thought she was. She just bore too much of the earth's burden. She couldn't just be stupid and silly like he was. There was too much for her to worry about and he felt guilty for that. Guilty that he had been able to live most of his life so carefree while she was not afforded the same. "This guardian stuff is for the birds, huh?" he joked quietly.

She snorted at that. "I think I might be a bird. I'm screwed. I already live in the sky," she said as she turned to face him, lifting the covers up so he could cover up. "I'm sorry about earlier. Do not doubt yourself. I think it was unexpected on both our sides. Unexpected, but not unwelcome. It quieted the world for just a moment." She managed a faint smile for him, "Even now, your thoughts are so loud they seem to drown out anything else the world could throw at me."

Phoenix scooted closer to her and let her throw the blankets over him. "I guess I'm just always loud, even when my mouth isn't running," he chuckled. He tipped his head at her, seeing the tears on her cheeks, and he gently wiped them away. He didn't like seeing her sad. "I don't know which would be worse. Listening to the world or hearing the chatter in my head," he muttered. He felt encouraged by her words that his kiss hadn't been unwelcome. Maybe he hadn't screwed up as bad as he thought. "It was weird, but when we… you know… when we were kissing, it's like my brain shut up for a minute, like I wasn't angry or sad anymore." He paused and shook his head, scooting back a bit from her. "Sorry. I'm just making this more awkward."

She leaned into his touch. "That's alright. Awkward is better. I know you mean well. I think I was taking your distraction and making it my own. You had nothing left. If that makes sense?" she asked before she leaned in and tucked her head under his chin. "I suppose it is a little weird when you are used to being on the go all the time?"

Phoenix nearly jumped when she snuggled into him, and he was glad she couldn't see the goofy smile that split his face. "Ah, yeah, I guess," he chuckled. He closed his eyes and carefully wrapped an arm around her, a sigh escaping him as he laid more on his side. This was all strange to him. Everything had been strange since the aliens showed up. But feeling affectionate towards Alice was probably the strangest thing yet. A calming warmth seemed to settle in his chest, his thoughts slowing a bit. "Quit that," he scolded playfully without opening his eyes.

Alice managed a smile. "I can't help it. I'm not consciously doing it. You must be concentrating. I'm impressed," she muttered against him. He was warm and comforting. Finally, the voices quieted in her head and she could feel sleep tugging at her in a way she had never known was possible. Not since Dende had passed away. When he had been murdered, the bulk of the world had been forced onto her shoulders. This. This was bliss.


	36. Like Fish in a Barrel

Scarlett sat in the loft, looking into her now dirty and torn school backpack. She'd overheard her grandpa making plans with Tien and Faelon about going out near the barrier to hunt down any aliens who wandered too close. It made her wonder if she would feel better if she killed her mother's killers. And just like her grandpa had said, every one they killed was one less they had to fight.

She toyed with the pink revolver in her hand. She'd only shot it a few times at home under her parents' watchful eyes, and even then it was only at tin cans. She'd never killed anything before. But there was an ache in her heart, a bitterness and fear that just wouldn't go away. She missed her parents. Both of them. And as it was, she didn't know if she'd ever see her father again. If she killed a few of the aliens too, that would be less people to hurt her daddy, right?

Scarlett got to her feet and dumped the box of ammo into her pocket, then carefully tucked the gun into the back of her jeans and climbed down the ladder. She waved at Paige in the bed with the new baby, then turned to Goten and Sabriena in the kitchen. "I'm going outside for a bit. I just wanna walk around. I won't be gone long," she said.

"Okay, just stay inside the boundary," Sabriena answered absently as she and Goten poured over a cookbook together.

Scarlett hurried outside, peeking around to see where her grandpa and Tien were. She hadn't mentioned that she'd brought the gun with her. In all honesty, it had slipped her mind. But somehow she thought they might not let her go with them when they went out and she was determined to get some sort of revenge on these aliens. She spotted them near the barn and quickly snuck around the side of the cabin in the opposite direction, feeling rebellious and vengeful and slightly giddy in an odd sort of way.

* * *

><p>Tien looked up as he heard a gunshot, a frown pulling at his lips as he returned to his work. "This is why we have to scare them off from here," he said as he poured the grain out for the dairy cows and the horses that pulled Faelon's wagons. "They aren't out there hunting. They're just shooting game for the hell of it." A dark look crossed his features. "Makes me sick. They're throwing everything out of balance. I won't have it. I'm sick of hearing those guns going off." He hadn't heard them a whole lot, but it was enough to get under his skin. "I don't mind so much if people hunt for food. But those aliens are just killing to be killing. It's not right."<p>

Faelon nodded. "Especially when you are trying to conserve and provide for your family. They do not even thank the earth, the animal for their sacrifice. They have no place among this world," the elf said as he carefully brushed down the horses. He looked over to Goku who was doing his part to feed the chickens. He smiled, "You have a natural gift with animals. I do not think I have seen you without your little shadow since we arrived."

Goku smiled and looked down at the rooster that was following him. "Yeah, I don't know how that happened. I'm sure Sabriena and Tien will disagree with you. They want to fry him up and eat him," he said as he spread more chicken feed in the coup. "These aliens though. I don't like it how they are still in the woods, shooting the animals here, scaring them off."

"I won't let her eat your rooster," Tien muttered, watching the bird as it pecked at Goku's pant leg, demanding attention. "Crazy thing," he said under his breath and put away the bucket he used to feed the animals. He slowly shook his head. "I really let you and Sabriena turn this place into a zoo." He looked to Faelon, "They'll be asking for elephants next, you watch." He clapped Goku on the shoulder, "C'mon. Let's get our bows and head out. I think it's time we put some fear into these aliens."

* * *

><p>"Dammit," Scarlett hissed as she dumped out the empty shells and reloaded the gun. Shooting a moving target was tougher than it looked. And now she'd drawn attention to herself. The alien was hunkered down behind a tree; she could hear him speaking into the radio that shots had been fired. She wiped at her eyes, feeling them sting with frustration. She was so close to one of the bastards that had killed her mother, that had her father prisoner. She wanted this alien dead. Her hands shook as she managed to finally get the rounds into the gun and clicked the cylinder in place. She raised it again, aiming towards the tree she knew he was hiding behind.<p>

The alien didn't move. Scarlett waited and waited, but he refused to come out from behind that damn tree. She lowered the gun and looked around, her eyes widening when she found a big stick laying on the ground. She picked it up and heaved it near the alien, causing a ruckus in the brush. "Come out, come out wherever you are," she whispered and raised the gun again.

A smirk pulled at her lips as the alien finally moved and she squeezed the trigger. She heard a cry of pain before the alien slumped to the ground and didn't move again. "HA! That's what you get, fucker," she hissed. She walked closer to the boundary, narrowing her eyes as she peered through the trees. A sudden idea struck her. If her family had better weapons, maybe they could put up a fight to help get her dad and the others back. Why hadn't they thought of it before?

After carefully tucking the pistol into her jeans again, Scarlett crept closer to the alien, looking around for any sign of others. She felt it when she passed through the barrier and it made her shiver. She looked down her nose at the alien with a sneer on her face. "Serves you right, you bastard," she spat. She kicked him hard in the ribs. "That's what you get for hurting my daddy!" She kicked him again. "That's what you get for killing my momma!" She pulled her foot back to kick the corpse once more, but the alien's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her ankle, yanking her off balance, and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit the forest floor.

* * *

><p>Faelon's ears twitched as he heard the scream from where they were, making their way towards the edge of the barrier. His hand's tightened on his bow and notched arrow as he recognized the voice. "That sounds like Scarlett! What is she doing out here!?" he cried as he took off running, his long legs quickly taking him through the forest as he nimbly jumped over fallen trees and avoided trunks. His eyes widened as he saw the scene through the barrier. A wounded alien had a hold of Scarlett and more were approaching, their weapons drawn, but they held fire as they could clearly see the Saiyan's tail. "NO!" he cried out and raised his bow, letting the arrow fly into the heart of the alien as he dashed out of the protection of the barrier to get the young girl.<p>

Scarlett whimpered as the alien holding her released his grip. He'd grabbed her tail, leaving her nearly paralyzed in his grip. She gasped as she saw Faelon running towards her and she could hear her grandpa and Tien shouting in surprise behind him. She managed a small smile for him as he took her hand and dragged her back into the safety of the barrier. "Thanks," she said sheepishly as she looked up at him, his high cheekbones, those beautiful blue eyes, that perfect hair. She felt her cheeks burn and she didn't let go of his hand just yet. "You saved me."

Faelon blinked down at her, feeling a blush gathering in his cheeks at the way she looked at him. "Ah, you are welcome, young lady. It was the least I can do. Though…" he said as he looked up, seeing the alien's fellow comrades gathering around his body not but a few feet away, "I would suggest we move back."

Goku skidded to a stop next to the elf, gathering up Scarlett in a protective hug. "Oh my gods, Scarlett, what are you doing all the way out here?!" He looked at her, pausing when he felt the gun in the back of her jeans. "What were you doing? Did you go out of the barrier to shoot at them? Scarlett!" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think of what would have happened if she had been captured or killed.

Scarlett felt her face go hot for an entirely different reason as her grandfather scolded her. "No," she answered. "I stayed in the boundary when I shot him. But when he fell, I thought maybe I should see if he had any weapons on him. But… he wasn't dead."

"Give me the gun," Tien demanded and held out his hand. A disapproving frown pulled at his lips as she reluctantly handed it over. "That was stupid, Scarlett. You could've been caught! You could've been killed! Don't you think this family is suffering enough as it is?! Where did you get a gun in the first place?" He shook his head angrily and turned away from her, his stomach coiling painfully. "The hell were you thinking?!"

"It was Mom's," Scarlett answered as her eyes teared up. "I wanted to help!" She looked to her grandfather, "You said the more aliens that were killed, the less there would be to deal with later. They have Dad! I wanted to do something to help!" she cried and wiped at her eyes, trying not to cry.

Goku pressed his lips thin, looking over at his husband before he turned back to his granddaughter and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Hey, shhh, it's okay. You know, I don't think we would know what to do if we lost you. You are too important to us, but I can understand why you want to help. You have no outlet, right? And anything that would be an outlet, doesn't work around the house," he said as he ruffled her hair. "You should have said something to us. Do you really want to help us find the other aliens like this?" he asked as he pointed towards the aliens that were standing over their fallen friend.

Scarlett wiped at her eyes again and looked the direction he pointed. She nodded her head as she looked at the ground again. Her face felt terribly hot with embarrassment. Not only had she made a fool of herself by putting herself in danger, but then Tien had to scold her like that in front of Faelon, which bothered her for some reason. "I just want to help," she whispered and wiped harshly at her cheek again.

Faelon gave her a smile, though he wasn't sure if she could see it looking down at the ground the way she was. "That's all anyone can ask for," he said before he looked up into the trees. They were not like the trees back at home, but they would do. "Come, climb on my back and we shall find us a perch. Then I will show you how to fire a real weapon. Bows and arrows are silent and you can strike without a sound. If you strike your target in the correct area, they will not be able to cry out and alert others to your presence."

Scarlett's head jerked up at that and she blinked her eyes widely at him. "Uh… what?" she asked, feeling a bit dumbstruck. She hadn't expected that. Not at all. She looked to her grandpa, who only gave her an encouraging little push towards the elf. "O-Okay," she stammered. Still feeling a bit awkward, she stood behind Faelon and wrapped her arms around his neck, hauling herself onto his back. "I'd be able to fly up there if I still had my powers," she muttered under her breath. Not that she was complaining. She felt her face blush again and she was grateful the handsome elf couldn't see her in that moment.

Faelon smiled as he easily carried her weight and jumped up to the first low hanging branch within his reach. "And where is the fun in flying when you can climb? You haven't really lived until you've climbed the great trees of the elven forests." He said as he easily made it to a high enough branch that could support both of their weights. "Now. I will show you what a proper weapon can do, yes?" he said as he reached back behind him, drawing one more arrow to add it to the other one already notched on his bow. He carefully aligned them with practiced ease and took aim at one of the aliens. "Now you see, if you know precisely how to aim for your prey's weak points you can prevent them from crying out and kill them at the same time," he said as he released the arrows, watching with satisfaction as his target was hit both in the throat and in the heart. Where he supposed the alien's heart was any way. He startled the two aliens that were standing next to him when they died.

"Whoa," Scarlett breathed, leaning over a bit more to look at the fallen alien. Her fingers curled around the branch, keeping herself steady. "That was cool!" She grinned brightly and looked to the elf again as the aliens below gave shouts of surprise, drawing their weapons. "Do it again! Do it again!" she encouraged, looking to the aliens once more. "They all deserve to die for what they've done," she muttered darkly, her enthusiasm waning slightly.

Faelon smiled and watched as the two remaining aliens in the area started to run for it. "Alright. How about this?" he asked as he grabbed two more arrows. It was child's play. He learned a thousand years ago how to fire two arrows at once and even more than that. He honed his skill like a fine blade. He raised his bow again, carefully moving the two arrows apart, watching his prey for a moment, watching the way they ran, and how fast before he let his arrows fly. Both hitting their marks and felling them.

Tien crossed his arms and watched as the elf took out the other aliens. He gave a nod of approval before he turned to Goku. "I'm sorry I snapped at her, Goku," he said. "I just can't believe she would do something so foolish. She scared me with that little stunt," he admitted. "It's bad enough that Phoenix and Alice have run off. I understand why they've done it. But we don't need Scarlett taking a page out of her brother's book."

Goku shook his head. "No, I think you were right to," he said as he looked up into the tree as Scarlett watched Faelon with total focus and interest. "If you hadn't, she might be feeling like she could get away with it if she did it again. I don't think she will not. You have that firm touch."

Tien shrugged. "Just didn't want to, you know, overstep my bounds," he said quietly as he looked down at the gun in his hand. "If she'd stayed inside the barrier, I wouldn't have been so worried. She should've told us what she was up to." He looked up into the tree, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he watched Scarlett and Faelon, the way she giggled and blushed as she talked to the elf. "I think your granddaughter's got a crush."

Goku laughed as he looked up at his granddaughter. "I think she's going to be disappointed, if that's the case," he said before he looked to his husband, "Don't worry. She's as much your granddaughter as she is mine. You are just looking out for our family. She needs to learn."

"HA!" Tien laughed. "Not when she acts like that. Then she's YOUR granddaughter." He reached over and ruffled Goku's hair roughly. "You're right, though. We've trained her to fight, but everyone needs to learn how to defend ourselves without our energy." He looked up to the tree again. "Hey! I think you've cleared out this area. Let's all move somewhere else, see if we find any more out here where they don't belong."

Faelon smiled and looked down at them. "We will scout up here, follow our lead!" He called back down to them before he let Scarlett climb back onto his back again, "Come, help me spot these monsters."

Scarlett giggled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leapt lightly to the next tree and the next. "I wish I could do this!" she giggled. "I'm too clumsy without my energy. I'd fall and break my neck!"

Faelon laughed and carefully jumped from tree to tree, "I am afraid I have a couple of years' experience on you, but if you started learning now, by the time you are Goten's age, you will be quite nimble."

"Maybe I should try," she said. "I bet I could learn with you teaching me." Her eyes went wide when she saw a group of aliens walking near the boundary and she pointed at them before she quickly grabbed Faelon again. Her heart leapt into her throat; she'd felt like she was going to fall for a moment when she'd let go of him. She shakily ran a hand through her hair when Faelon finally sat her down on the branch. She straddled the branch and leaned over to get a look at the aliens again as Faelon perched himself lightly on a fork of the same branch. She blinked widely at him; it looked far too light to be able to support his weight. The way he stood on it, the branch swaying lightly in the wind, boggled her mind. She shook herself and looked down at the aliens. "I wish I could take some of them out," she said with a frown. "I'm so angry with what they've done. It isn't right. It isn't fair."

Faelon smiled at her before he signaled to Goku and Tien. "Come here," he said stepping aside, carefully standing on the branch. "Use my bow, I will show you how fire. Trust my bow, it will guide you," he said as he beckoned her forward. He could see her hesitation, the way she glanced at the branch of the tree. "Do not worry. I have asked the tree to support us. It will not fail. It wants these aliens gone from these woods as well. It says that the aliens have chopped down its brethren too."

"You're insane," Scarlett said, staring at him with wide eyes. She pushed herself to her feet, feeling unsteady on the strongest part of the branch. Her arms flailed and her tail whipped through the air, trying to balance her. "Talking to trees, expecting me to stand out there on a twig with no energy to catch me," she muttered under her breath. She glanced down and saw Tien and Goku staring up at her, watching with amusement. Determination crossed her face as she regained her balance. She stepped closer to Faelon, a pleasant nervous butterfly feeling in her stomach as he offered her his hand and she took it. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, I'm gonna fall," she said, feeling the branch beneath them move and sway in the breeze.

Faelon smirked at her as she finally came over to him and he moved to stand behind her as he handed her his bow. "Here, take this arrow and notch it on the string," he said as he guided her, helping her to pull back the string. He knelt down and helped her aim, his hands covering her own. "Remember to breathe out when you are ready to fire."9

Scarlett felt like she couldn't breathe at all. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she knew there was no chance with the elf. He had Nadia, his mate, his wife, and it was obvious they loved each other. But that thought couldn't stop the way her heart raced and her face blushed. His hands were warm as they closed over her own. She forced herself to focus on the aliens as she aimed the bow, and she drew a long, shaky breath before she exhaled slowly and loosed the arrow. Her eyes went wide as the arrow hit its mark and the alien fell. "I did it!" she breathed excitedly.

Faelon smiled as he watched the alien drop to the ground, dead. His friends were looking around in shock, raising their weapons only to drop dead seconds later as both Goku and Tien's arrows hit them. "Good work, little one. You should get your grandparents to teach you how to use a bow. They are more than proficient at it." He looked down at her, watching the way she breathed as she looked on at her kill. "Do you feel better?"

Scarlett thought about his question for a moment before she answered. "A little," she said. It didn't ease the pain and the worry over her parents, but she did feel good to know that there were fewer aliens out there to deal with. It was strange to her. She thought she'd feel vindicated, that she had somehow avenged her mother's death, protected her father in some small way, but then the realization hit her that no matter what she did, the pain in her heart wasn't going to go away. She looked at Faelon again, "Thank you. I… I'm not really sure what I feel right now, though. I've never killed anything before."

"It is never easy to take a life. When you have that power, you must always ere on the side of caution. The reasoning behind why you want to take that life and the question of can you live with yourself after the fact. These aliens have killed before, unlike you. They left your mother out in the dirt and shot her for keeping you and your grandfather safe."

Scarlett pressed her lips thin and nodded. "They all deserve to die. They still have my dad, too," she said quietly as she looked on at the bodies laying there. She felt no remorse for what she'd done. She didn't feel sorry for them at all. "I just want to keep everyone safe," she said quietly. She looked at him again, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. "Let's go find some more." She looked ahead, focusing on a sturdy-looking branch. She hoped she could do this and not make a fool of herself. She wasn't even aware of the cat-like wiggle her hips made a split second before she launched herself forward and managed to land on the branch, grabbing it with her hands to steady herself. Okay, so she wasn't as graceful as the elf, but still, she'd managed it. She shot him a beaming grin. "I did it!" she giggled.

Faelon laughed and waved down at the men below. "The trees will not fail you today. If you watch them, you will see how they move so that your feet land steady without any effort at all. Find our next targets. Let us make them sorry for ever coming to this planet in the first place," he said as he followed her, carefully watching her jumps. They stayed in the barrier and moved on until someone spotted the next group. "They have seemed to flock to this area, they must be very desperate to catch your grandfather."

Scarlett looked down at her grandpa and nodded. "You'd be surprised how many people have tried to hurt him," she said. She'd grown up hearing the stories, how many times Goku's life had been in danger simply because of who he was. "He's the strongest warrior in the universe. I guess it sorta puts a bull's eye on him, you know?" She carefully moved to stand up straight as Faelon jumped to the branch next to her. She reached and took his bow when he offered it to her. It was almost as if the bow held a magick of its own that she could feel pulsating through it. She drew it back, letting it almost guide her movements before she let the arrow fly, smirking when it hit her target. "This thing is doing all the work for me," she said. She drew again, feeling a little too confident, and loosed the next arrow. Her eyes went wide when she missed her mark and the alien grabbed his leg with a scream of pain and fell over. "Oops," she snickered, "That one took an arrow to the knee. Guess he won't be an adventurer anymore." She giggled at her own video-game reference.

"Slow down, Scarlett," Tien warned as he drew his own bow back and put the alien out of his misery as the others panicked, looking around to see where the arrows had come from. Tien drew again, but paused. "Leave one alive. Let him go back and tell the others what happened here. Scare them into not wanting to come back," he said before he shot another one.

Faelon pouted at that. "So true, but damned if we don't want to kill them all. Shoot the one to live with an arrow in the arm. So the bastard can still walk, but he will never forget. His death will come for him on another day."

Goku kept a careful eye on Scarlett, but he didn't feel worried once Faelon took her under his wing. The way she started moving through the trees, the way the bow she used seemed to fire for her, the arrows curving to hit the desired target. "I'm not sure if I am ever going to understand the magick of elves. "

"You know," Tien commented casually as he loosed the final arrow, striking the alien in the arm just as Faelon had suggested, "I stopped trying to understand a lot of this stuff a long time ago. I just go with it. It felt like I was losing brain cells trying to figure it all out." He gave his husband a small smile. "Let's just be glad we have good friends who are able to help us. I don't know how they're able to do what they've done, but I'm glad they did it. We wouldn't last the winter if it wasn't for them."

Goku chuckled. "I'm glad that Goten and the others met them while they were out saving the world. Maybe it was all meant to happen this way. Makes me feel small," he said as he moved to lean against Tien, wrapping his arm around his mate's waist.

Tien chuckled and pressed a kiss to Goku's temple. "I understand that feeling," he said as they moved on. "It's strange, letting the kids handle more and more on their own. It's good though, to know that there will always be someone to protect the earth, that our knowledge will continue to be passed on." A smile pulled at his lips as he slung an arm around his mate's shoulders. "And don't even ask if things will ever get back to normal," he chuckled. "Things were never normal to begin with."


	37. A Promise

Phoenix shivered as they rode their horses, the cold wind wrapping around him. "I hope we get there soon. I want to take care of these aliens and then go crawl into the fireplace at Grandpa's cabin," he said. He cast a sideways glance at Alice, still unsure of how to feel about what had happened the night before. "At least you're part Namek and it doesn't bother you as much. I think I'm kinda jealous," he teased.

Alice gave him a small smile as they rode along, side by side. "Yes well, if it were a choice between being cold and hearing what I do every hour of every day, I think I'd rather suffer the weather." She gave him a look. "We could trade if you prefer?" she asked innocently, hiding the smirk on her face at his expression. She let her fingers curl into the mane of her horse, breathing in the cool air. "But, I have to say. A fire sounds wonderful right now. With some hot chocolate and mini marshmallows on top."

"Ooooooo, hot chocolate," Phoenix said longingly, a dreamy look crossing his face for a minute. He shook his head violently and shot her an accusatory look. "Shame on you. Now I'm going to be thinking about that for the rest of the day. When this is all said and done, you owe me hot chocolate." He smiled as they rode along; he was glad that things didn't feel awkward between them. Well, at least she didn't act like anything was weird. He still wasn't sure what to think or feel. Last night had been nice, kissing her, holding her as they slept. But what did it all mean? She'd pulled away from him, then told him it was nice. He was starting to understand why everyone always said women were confusing. Because he was confused as hell.

"Perhaps we like to be confusing as to keep you on your toes," Alice said. She was trying to ignore his thoughts. She really was. But Phoenix was not a quiet person and his thoughts mirrored that. She looked over at him, giving him a smile, "I didn't mean to be confusing. It took me by surprise is all. This may come as a shock to you, but I have absolutely no social tact."

Phoenix slapped a hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. _'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_ He dropped his hand and looked at her, knowing she heard his thoughts then for sure. "You think?" he asked dryly. "Good lord, woman, how do you expect me to be able to sort out my thoughts if I have to worry about you reading them?" He sighed. "I know you can't help it. But I can't help how loud my thoughts are, either. Especially when they're bugging me so much." He dropped the reins and scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Narrrrrrg, I can't make my head shut up."

Alice nodded. "I am trying not to, but think of it like a conversation as you would person to person. The louder someone is talking, the harder it is to ignore and you can't but help picking up on those juicy tidbits of information. It doesn't help me being this close to you, though, I have a thought that you are like a beacon. I could probably pick up your thoughts even if you were on the other side of the world." She chuckled, "I can try harder, if it bothers you."

"Only bothers me when I'm thinking about you," he answered, then blushed as he realized what he'd said. "I mean… I… argh!" He let his chin drop to his chest in defeat. Maybe he really did need to learn this meditation stuff so he could control his thoughts. "Can we just go back to thinking about hot chocolate?" he asked almost pitifully. But then his thoughts turned to sharing hot chocolate with her, both of them some place away from the pain and the anger and the drama of the world, and his face burned again. "I give up."

Alice laughed, pure and real. She hadn't felt like laughing like that in a long while. Phoenix was endearing and wonderful. A distraction all his own. "Be at ease. It is refreshing to share this with you. It is better than what is normally shared with me. If you like, after we have you master meditation, I can help teach you to keep your thoughts... more to yourself. Almost like using an inside voice for your head."

"I'd like that," he said. Maybe it would be nice to have a quiet moment in his head for once. "Thanks, Alice. You know, for putting up with me." He gave her a small smile before he looked ahead and slowed his horse to a stop. "What is that?" he asked, looking ahead. There was a vehicle of some sort and someone was cursing as he kicked at it. "Alice, can you tell who that is?" He didn't know whether they should approach the person and see if he needed help, or if they should turn their horses the other way and run for it. "Who would be all the way out here in the middle of nowhere? Is… Is that one of the aliens?" He felt an anger surge through him then. Oh, how he would love to get his hands on one of them right about now.

Alice slowed her horse to a stop as well, her ears twitching as she listened. "Yes. Apparently he is cursing at a broken down vehicle. One of his arms is wounded and he cannot use it. Strange. He's muttering how the attack came from nowhere. Arrows appearing out of thin air." She shook her head and looked back the way they had come. "He couldn't have come from the cabin. Is that even possible?"

Phoenix frowned. "Unless he got past us somehow. If he took a different route through the forest it's possible. Especially in a vehicle. We haven't exactly been racing the horses towards the compound, have we?" He dismounted the horse, his tail twitching anxiously as he stared at the alien. "If he was out by the cabin, he might've been one of the ones to kill my mother," he growled. "And even if he wasn't, he has no place here." He reached into his bag and withdrew a hunting knife Tien had given him some time ago. "I'll kill him," he growled.

Alice dismounted as well. "Be careful, Phoenix," she said. The world, the earth was not pleased with the aliens that had come to the planet. They caused so much pain and destruction. Ripped families and the world apart. The very balance was upset. She remembered the look on Rose's face when she told her that her mother had died at the alien's hands. That her father was captured and had been forced to endure tortures no one should. She narrowed her eyes at the alien, feeling a coolness sweep through her. "Do it. Kill him."

Phoenix stalked forward; the alien was totally distracted by the vehicle he was trying to repair. An arrow still protruded from his arm, though he had tied a rough bandage around it. Phoenix smirked to himself. Well that seemed about fair, he thought as he remembered being shot in his own arm by one of the aliens. "Car trouble?" he asked, tipping his head to the side with an amused smirk on his lips as the alien jumped and banged his head on the open hood of the vehicle. "Looks like you ran into some trouble."

"Sonuvabitch!" the alien hissed and clapped a hand to the top of his head, looking at the two strangers through streaming eyes. He wondered if they knew who or what he was, if he could use them to his advantage. He was already in trouble with Avriel, he knew that. If he showed up empty handed back at base, their leader was sure to have his head. With his arm practically useless, he was going to have a hard time making it back to base at all. He hadn't known what to do with the arrow. Take it out and bandage it? He'd always been told to leave it in, that pulling out an object from a wound was bad. So he'd tied a bandage around it while leaving the arrow in place. Still, it hurt like no tomorrow. Oyxlin would know how to fix him up.

He eyed the two people before him. They were young, late teens he guessed. The young woman with her skinny, lanky frame didn't look too intimidating. But the kid with the wild long black hair was built like a brick shithouse. "Ah, actually, yeah," he stammered, hoping they had lived far enough out here that perhaps they weren't fully aware of his kind. "Damn thing broke down on me."

Phoenix tsked. "That's a shame," he said, the false sympathy dripping from his voice. His tail flicked behind him, his muscles tensing in preparation of attacking the alien before him. Yet something nagged at the back of his head. How had this alien managed to slip past them? Had he and Alice veered off course? Maybe if he could get some information out of the alien, he could find out a little more about the compound, maybe even get inside the vehicle and make sure they were on the right path. He slid his knife into the back of his belt, making sure the alien didn't see him. He jerked his chin towards the alien's arm. "Looks like you ran into more than one kind of trouble."

The alien glanced at his arm with a growl. "Yeah. I think that forest is haunted," he said, gesturing with his good arm. "Arrows came out of nowhere. Nowhere, I tell you! Everyone's dead, save for me. I… I need to get back." His eyes went to Alice again, something clicking in the back of his mind. She didn't look human at all. He remembered seeing someone similar to her at the compound and he narrowed his eyes slightly. He hadn't spent a lot of time at base since they'd arrived on the planet. He'd mostly been out on patrols, but he did remember catching glimpses of a Namekian prisoner. She didn't have antennae like the other, and her green skin was a fair shade paler, but she had to be one of them. And if Avriel was holding that Namek specifically, perhaps bringing her in as a captive would gain him some favor with their leader.

He looked to Phoenix again, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the tail. How he hadn't noticed it before, he didn't know, but he reasoned that he must've hit his head harder than he thought. But there was no mistaking that tail. Here they were, a Namek and a Saiyan, with seemingly no weapons on them out in the middle of nowhere. Oh, maybe his luck was about to change after all. Still, he told himself to stay calm, not make any sudden moves. He had to play this carefully if he hoped to capture them both.

"Hey, kid, you any good at mechanics?" he asked Phoenix. "With this bum arm, I can't do anything. Think you can help me out?"

"Sure, I can take a look," Phoenix answered. _'LET ME SEE IF I CAN FIND OUT ANYTHING USEFUL BEFORE I KILL HIM,'_ he thought loudly to Alice. He cringed when he saw her cringe. '_Sorry. Guess I don't have to think that loud to let you know my thoughts, huh?'_ He moved carefully, looking around the strange vehicle before him. He really didn't know what he was looking at. Goten was better at this sort of thing than he was, always playing with that old truck. He wished he and Alice could've taken it instead of the horses, but it was out of fuel.

He walked around the side of it, peering into the interior. He barely recognized the steering wheel, much less anything else about it. "The fuck is this?" he murmured. He scanned the inside for weapons, anything he could use against the alien instead of just the knife he had in his belt, but saw nothing. "Damn," he whispered. He jumped when he heard Alice scream and ran around the front of the vehicle, skidding to a halt when he saw the alien with a blade to Alice's throat, holding her against him with his injured arm. "Let her go!"

The pain of using his bad arm was all over the alien's face, yet his eyes danced with victory. "No way, kid. I know what the two of you are. I'm screwed if I go back empty-handed. Now do as I say or I'll slit her throat!"

Alice stared at Phoenix, her eyes wide as she felt the blade pressed to her throat, a slight sting as the sharp weapon sliced her skin faintly. She had no doubt this alien would kill her if need be. Phoenix was the real prize. Though, she could sense hesitation in him. If he could, he wanted to bring them both back alive to the compound. She swallowed hard, this was going to end badly either way. Her heart pounded in her chest, but her mind was strangely calm as she looked at Phoenix. As if the world around her was slowing down, she felt safe. She almost shuddered to think of what it would be like to be near him after this crisis was over. Could he help her at the lookout? Keep her grounded and give her extra strength when she needed it? By the gods, she wanted to find out.

Fear like he had never known wrapped around Phoenix's heart at the sight of the thin trickle of blood on the alien's blade. His lip curled in a snarl as a low, feral growl rumbled in his throat; the sound so animalistic, he nearly startled himself. He couldn't let anything happen to Alice. He just couldn't. He met her eyes, feeling a strange calm come over him. Nothing would satisfy him more than to absolutely slaughter the alien threatening her life. But there was no way to close the space between them without Alice getting hurt. And that wasn't an option; she was too important to the planet. To their family. To him.

Phoenix raised his hands and dropped to his knees. "Take me," he said. "Just don't hurt her. I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt her." It was too late; the alien had already hurt her as far as Phoenix was concerned.

"Smart kid," the alien said. "On your knees," he barked at Alice and kicked the back of her leg, dropping her to the ground. He moved the knife to his mouth, holding it with his teeth as he fished in a pouch on his belt to withdraw a pair of cuffs, keeping his eyes on Phoenix. This would've been so much easier if he had use of both arms. He muttered a curse and looked down at his belt for a split second.

Phoenix launched himself the instant he saw his chance, diving over Alice's shoulder to tackle the alien to the ground. "How dare you lay a finger on my Alice!" he roared as the alien tried to fight him off. "I'll kill you for hurting her!"

Alice stumbled away as Phoenix attacked with such ferocity to rival even his grandfather's anger when his family was threatened. Her heart fluttered when she heard his words, how protective he was, he sounded of her. It felt nice. Better than nice. To finally be the one to be cared for instead of the one caring for the entire world. She raised a hand to her neck, feeling the blood there. She closed her eyes and used a little magick to heal the cut before she opened her eyes again to watch Phoenix fighting with the alien.

Phoenix punched the alien in the face before he pushed himself to his knees and pulled the knife from the back of his belt. Without hesitation, he stabbed the alien in the chest before the man could even shout a word of protest. Over and over he plunged the knife into the alien until the body beneath him was completely still. "No one ever hurts her," he hissed and spat on the body as he got to his feet. He could feel blood dripping down his face, it covered his hands, arms, his shirt. He shook with adrenaline as he turned to look at Alice. "Are you okay?" he asked, his breathing shaky and uneven.

Alice moved to him, looking him over, but none of the blood was his own. "I am. Thank you. If you hadn't acted when you did, I imagine we would be captured. Though, he wasn't going anywhere fast. I doubt we would have trouble taking over him." She shook her head and pulled Phoenix close, kissing his bloody lips. This felt right, her mind still calm, replaying the scene over and over again.

Phoenix's eyes went wide as she kissed him, but the next moment they fell closed as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Gods, that felt good to hold her like that, to feel her lips pressed against his own. He softly broke the kiss and touched her chin, lifting her face so he could inspect her neck. She'd already healed herself. "I don't know how you do what you do," he said softly as he tilted her head back down to look in her eyes. "But keep doing it."

Alice licked her lips, tasting the alien's blood there and she could feel her eyes dilating at the flavor. The image of bathing in his blood came to her and she blinked a moment later. She didn't think like that. She peered at Phoenix curiously, wondering if it was his thought or if it was the influence of the moon. A blood moon. That was what was on the way. "We will bathe in the blood of our enemies soon. Clothing will be optional."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at her. "That's kinda dark for you, Ally," he said. A shiver raced down his spine; clothing optional? He searched her eyes, trying to understand if she was just teasing him or if it was some sort of invitation for something more. Gods, she was impossible to read. "I don't even know what to think of you these days," he chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers, giving her another quick kiss on the lips.

Alice smiled at him. "I'm blaming you and the moon for my current state of mind," she said as she wiped a drop of blood off of his cheek and carefully sucked on the digit. "Then when we have destroyed the machine, we will see if I still feel like blood bathing."

Phoenix shivered again as he watched her suck her own finger. His length hardened, straining against his jeans and he nearly whimpered. How such a simple gesture could arouse such strong feelings in him, he didn't know. He cursed the noon sun, wishing it was closer to dark so he would have an excuse to set up a tent and lay down with her, hold her close, kiss her, maybe more if she wanted. He mentally shook himself. They didn't have time for that. They had to keep moving, they had to save their family. But by the gods, all he wanted to do was hide away with her for a while until they could both figure out what they were feeling.

"Alice," he said in a low, soft voice, "We… we have to keep going. I mean, my dad, your dad, Vegeta, they're all still trapped. Tomorrow night's the full moon. We don't have much time." Something snapped in his mind; when the hell did he become the responsible one? He blinked his eyes harshly at the thought. Oh to hell with it. One more minute wouldn't hurt. With a smile he kissed her again, smothering her mouth with his own, pressing himself against her.

Alice smiled against him, drinking him in a moment before she pulled back. "They are counting on us. We need to get as far as we can today, the closer the better. I am not sure how long it will take you to walk the distance once you change, but we do not want to waste one precious moment once that has happened," she said as she looked back down at the alien, reaching down to him to pull out the arrow in his arm. "This belongs to Tien. He must have been trying to find the way to the cabin but could not get in."

"At least Tien got him good," Phoenix smiled. "Come on. Let's get going." He looked over at the vehicle, but shook his head. "I was hoping I could get that thing running, but it's beyond me. Weird alien technology. Looks like we're still stuck on horseback." He took her hand in his, his heart soaring as he helped her onto her horse. He gave her a smile and kissed her hand. "We'll cover as much ground as we can today. And then maybe meditate tonight?"

Alice gave him a small smile. "That is my plan. You seem much more agreeable about transforming. Hopefully the meditation has been helping with your fears. And I will be at your side during the whole event. You needn't worry about losing yourself. Not with my help," she said as she watched him climb onto his horse. Her hand tingled pleasantly where he kissed her and she smiled again. It was something she could get used to.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not still nervous about it," he admitted as they urged their horses forward. "But there's something about you that calms me down. Maybe it really could work, you know? Because honestly, at this point, it's the only plan we've got." He paused and looked at her, "I trust you, Alice. If you think it's a good plan, then that's what we'll do."

She looked over at him, a sincere expression on her face. "Thank you, Phoenix. It means a lot to me that you would say that. I hope it works as well, it is our best shot at freeing our fathers. Our family. I need to get this right, to prove that I can be the guardian that earth needs. But I cannot do it alone. I see now that the world is too big for just one person."

"Well, you know, Dende didn't do it alone," he said thoughtfully. "You shouldn't have to, either. Honestly, how can one person take on the entire world? That's crazy!" He grabbed at his hair as he thought about it. "I mean, good grief. No one should have to do that alone. It isn't fair that they expect you to." He chewed his lip for a moment as they rode along, wondering if he could be for her what Rose was for Dende. "I mean, you know, if you want someone to help you," he said uncertainly.

Alice looked ahead as they guided their horses on. "I am open to the idea, that is, if you think you would be a good fit for the job," she said as she looked over at him, "That and you have to pass father's expectations. I do not have to remind you about what happened with Goten, do I?"

Phoenix paled. Piccolo hadn't even crossed his mind. "You, ah, think that if I help save his life, he might go easy on me?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. He rubbed at the back of his head; were they really having this conversation? It excited and terrified him all at the same time. He looked at her again, wondering what had changed about her to him. And although he couldn't figure it out, he found he didn't care. Just looking at her made butterflies flutter in his stomach. "Well, I can try. If you don't think I'm too loud and obnoxious."

Alice chuckled. "Do not worry. You don't share Goten's ah... history with women. Besides, now is the best time to do it after we get him out of the compound. He will be all about the grandbaby when we get him to the cabin." She smiled, "My father has been waiting a while for this child. You know he and my mother were trying for another baby. A boy. It was going to be the first child the actually planned to have together. No surprises, no disappointment."

"That was when your mom was sick, right?" he asked. "I don't really remember it, but I've heard our family talk about it. Piccolo's gonna have to fight Grandpa off if he wants to hold the baby. Did you see the way he all but stole him away from your sister?" He laughed at the way his grandfather had been squirming to hold the baby. But his smile fell the next moment. "You know I don't think I heard what they named the baby before we left."

Alice reached over and patted his arm. "I don't think they named him just yet. Paige has been torn between a couple of names for a while now and just because she's had the child doesn't mean she feels rushed to name him. You know how Paige is. She never settles for anything less than the absolute best."

Phoenix laughed. "Yeah. Still can't figure out how she ended up with Goten, then," he joked and shot Alice a wink. "C'mon. Let's hurry up. I'm actually looking forward to meditating tonight."

* * *

><p>Phoenix dropped the saddle on the ground and ran his fingers through Jasper's mane. "Sorry, buddy, didn't mean to push you so hard today," he said softly. The horse was sweaty and panting as he leaned his face against Phoenix's side. Phoenix rubbed affectionately at his face, then gave him a gentle shove. "Go on. Take Pumpkin and get some rest." He chuckled as Pumpkin gave a happy buck and the two of them trotted off down to the creek to get a drink. "Weird animals," he muttered and turned to face Alice.<p>

The moon was rising over the horizon and he could feel its pull already. There was only one more night until the full moon. He was struck by Alice's beauty in the moonlight. Her pale pink hair shone, her smooth skin the most incredible shade of green. But it was the light in her eyes that stole his breath away.

"So, ah, meditating. Yeah," he said and rubbed at the back of his head. How was he supposed to concentrate now, with thoughts of her swimming through his mind? He moved to sit down on the cold ground and crossed his legs, looking to her for instruction again. "I'm going to try, but you know how bad I am at this," he laughed.

Alice smiled warmly at him, moving to sit next to him, their knees touching gently. She could feel the world quiet down as they made contact. She closed her eyes, reaching over and taking one of his hands in her own. "Does this help?" she asked quietly as she let herself slip into a semi meditative trance and she began gathering the moons energy once more. She had saved up quite a bit over the past few months. Strongest during the full moon for her. She wondered if anyone else could do this, could utilize this strength. She doubted it.

Phoenix wasn't quite sure that Alice touching him helped at all. While it certainly made the anger and the grief disappear, those emotions were quickly replaced by something much stronger and even more distracting. Still, he let his eyes fall closed as he sat up straighter and curled his fingers around Alice's hand. He concentrated for a moment, feeling the moon's energy surging through him. "It's so frustrating," he whispered without opening his eyes. "I feel like a live wire. I can feel the moon's energy running through me, but I can't use it. I can't grasp onto it. Usually it's like it just builds in my system. But now it just slips away."

Alice smiled faintly. "That's because you are trying to think of it like normal energy. It is not. It normally comes in and is immediately exerted through physical actions. It is more mental. It is probably the same reason that you have not yet mastered your transformation yet. I can help you focus that energy," she said as she slipped into his mind carefully, creating extra space, so to speak, "Store it here."

"Okay, now you're seriously, like, IN my head," he said. "Yer creepin' me out, Smalls." He snickered, but sobered the next moment when he remembered this was serious. He concentrated for a moment, imagining an empty space. It was easy with Alice's hand in his, the way she calmed him down. His breathing leveled out, his muscles relaxing, and when he spoke again, his voice was soft and low, "Don't go poking around in here too much. You might end up scarred for life."

Alice allowed herself another smile, she seemed to be doing that more often with him. "Don't worry. Everyone masturbates," she murmured, keeping her serious soft tone level.

"Really, Alice?" he asked in a dry tone. He huffed, but blushed all the same. "Yeah, but do you really wanna see what I think about when I do that?" he teased back.

Alice chuckled. "Not particularly. Now focus. You have a place for the energy to stay inside of you. You just need to focus on drawing it in and storing it for later. I am not sure how this will affect you. I am not Saiyan, but I have been able to contain it without incidence. You... I am not so certain. You may have complications. Downstairs."

"I'm gonna have complications if you don't stop distracting me with naughty thoughts," he answered. He drew a deep breath, feeling the energy of the moon, trying to direct it to the space he'd imagined in his mind. He could feel it surging through his body, but instead of it whisking away again, he imagined it moving towards that space in his mind, glowing softly there. He nearly jumped, but forced himself to focus. "I… I think I've got it," he breathed. "But Alice, how will this help? I mean, we figure the moon's going to transform me anyway. That's not the problem. The problem is making sure I don't smash you and our dads to pieces once I do transform."

"You will leave that for me to worry about. You will transform and this will give you an extra boost, a brief moment of clarity. When that happens, you will pick me up and place me on your shoulder. From there, I will be able to help your mind stay focused and you can concentrate on the task at hand. No alien survives tomorrow. We destroy their main base, give power back to the world and the fighters will be able to take back the planet."

He tried to control his breathing as more of the moon's energy built up in his system. He whined and squirmed. "I'm getting restless," he muttered, his brow creasing as he tried to relax. The moon always made him hyper, jittery, and it was on those days that he spent so much time sparring with anyone who would give him the time of day. His tail swished through the grass and his grip on her hand tightened. "I haven't felt this in awhile," he said. "I don't know how this is working, but it is. But it's getting me wound up."

"And for that I am going to apologize for. We cannot have you waste this energy once it is stored. Otherwise, I think I might be tempted to help you out. We will have to explore that later. Do you think you can take a bit more? Just a little bit more, take it in until you are full, until you think you cannot possibly retain anymore."

Phoenix tipped his head to the side. "Help me out? You mean you'd spar with me?" he asked curiously. He cracked his eye open to see her staring at him with an unimpressed expression on her face. "What?" he asked, but jumped the next moment when he realized what she actually meant. "Oh! Oh. Yeah, that's one way to work off some energy, I suppose," he said and rubbed at the back of his head.

She smiled. "You wouldn't want to get into my head, it is never easy living with other Nameks. Or being around other people, I should say. Our ears hear things no person should hear outside of closed doors. I will leave it at that, but as I said. You must endure until after tomorrow night. I assume that you will have other things on your mind then."

Phoenix wrinkled his nose. "Sorry you hear stuff like that. Parents. Bluh," he gagged and shuddered. "Yeah, no one wants to hear that. But yeah, tomorrow night that won't even be on my mind. I don't think anything will be on my mind if we really go through with this." He rubbed at his hair again and exhaled slowly. He could feel his stomach twisting in painful knots and he met her eyes. "I'm really scared about tomorrow night, Alice. Without Tora and Vegeta there to control me, to help me, I'm so afraid of hurting my dad or your dad. Or you." The last part was the one that frightened him the most.

"You will not need them. You will be in control. I promise you that. I will help you. You will be as you are now. Fully aware, capable of discerning from the aliens and us. You will have everything you need to destroy those who have taken so much from us." She could still see the worry in his eyes, "You have to trust me, trust yourself. You stand on the edge of something great. Do not be afraid to leap."

"You really believe in me that much?" Phoenix asked. Even he could hear the vulnerability in his own voice. Everyone always kind of thought of him as being the goofy, carefree, irresponsible one. For her to believe that he could really master his transformation meant a lot to him. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, feeling a small knot in his throat. "Thank you, Alice. I just hope I don't let you down."

She smiled and squeezed his hand back. "I know you won't. I hope that I do not let you down as well. We will have you transform outside of the city and you will walk us the rest of the way there." She breathed out carefully, "How are you feeling? Do you think you can rest? You will need to close off the power, so it does not escape, so that it does not trouble your mind."

"Yeah, I think we can call it a night," Phoenix answered. He closed his eyes again, mentally closing the space he'd imagined earlier, feeling the energy stored there. This technique was odd to him, but he trusted Alice to know what she was doing. He opened his eyes when he was finished and smiled at her. "I guess I should set up our tents, huh?" he asked and got to his feet. He went to his pack and grabbed a tent, hesitating for a minute before he looked at her again. "You, ah, want me to sleep with you tonight? I mean, you know, just next to you, not WITH you," he corrected himself quickly with a nervous laugh. "I promise I won't try anything."

Alice gave him a smile as she walked over to him. "I trust you. Just set up one tent tonight. I will give you a massage if you would allow it? It should help you concentrate and relax at the same time," she said. "Hopefully you will get some restful sleep."

Phoenix quickly got their tent set up, blankets and all, and crawled inside. A groan escaped him as he laid down. "Being in that saddle all day makes me sore," he muttered, hugging the pillow to himself as he laid out on his chest. He peeked over his shoulder at her as she crawled into the tent. "I should be the one giving you a massage," he murmured.

She settled down next to him after she zipped up the tent. "Do you mind if I push your shirt up?" she asked and at his nod she carefully moved it so she would reach his back easily. "I am probably not going to massage your butt," she said as she rubbed her palms together before she reached out and carefully ran her fingers over the tense muscles in his back. She could still feel him, his body trying to react to the moonlight, the moon's energy he had stored away in himself. She muttered a small excuse me and straddled his back, "I can reach better from here."

Phoenix swallowed harshly as she sat on him, his body stirring at her touch. "No worries," he choked out, his voice a bit higher than he intended. He cleared his throat and tried to relax beneath her. "Sorry. Just a little choked up," he tried to cover. He pressed his face into the pillow feeling it burn hotly despite the cold air around them. He inhaled slowly, feeling her fingers working the knots loose in his muscles. "You sure you don't wanna rub my butt?"

Alice chuckled. "I'm sure. Or else we would have one more problem to deal with and then you will not thank me for that," she said as she spread her fingers over his muscles, kneading carefully as she figured out some more knots along his spine. "You weren't kidding, you must be sore from riding. You should do it more often when this is all over. Perhaps… Perhaps I could come with you."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Phoenix smiled. Alice making plans to do something fun? Maybe he was rubbing off on her more than he thought. "It's not just the horse. It's the stress. The anger I feel. It's, well, it's everything," he admitted with a sigh and turned to lay his cheek against the pillow. A soft moan escaped him as Alice's hands worked over his muscles. "I just want this to be over," he murmured. His eyes fell closed again as she rubbed at his lower back and his tail curled with pleasure, snaking around her leg without him even realizing it. "That feels good," he said in a low voice.

"Good," she said. "This will be over soon. Whatever happens tomorrow, it will end. Everything will be over tomorrow. So just hang in there until then." She sighed as she finished massaging his back. "Actually, that's a lie. It'll be over for you, but for me it never ends. It will probably get a little better, but it will not end. The world will keep on turning and people will be hurt, the world will keep conjuring storms."

Phoenix rolled to his side and smoothly pulled her down into his arms. "It'll be different for you now," he promised. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing the soft strands off her cheek. "You won't have to do it alone anymore, Alice. You have me now." He closed the space between them, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. His heart soared again, his mind going quiet, his whole being seeming to relax as he kissed her. Oh, he could get used to this. Even with the moon's energy, he felt calm. "That is, if you think you can put up with me."

She sighed against him, relaxing. "I think I could do that. You are calming to me, this close. Surprisingly. I think the others may have a hard time believing that. Do you think you could do it? It is quiet on the Lookout. You might have my father to spar with and if you could get Goku to teach you that instant transmission, then it will be easier for you."

"Ugh, your dad," Phoenix whimpered and dropped his head to the pillow again. "Just remind him profusely how many times I saved your life while he was gone, okay?" he asked with a wink. He cupped her cheek and stared at her, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. "I'd face your dad a thousand times for you. I'd go up against anything to defend what I feel for you now," he said softly. "I can handle the Lookout. You won't be able to keep me away."

Alice felt some tears gathering in her eyes at the thought. That there was someone there who didn't think she was boring, or an uncaring, un-fun person who couldn't guard the earth. "I think the world would be better if you stuck around for a little bit. I think I would too," she smiled and leaned her head against his, "And I won't hold it against you if you decide otherwise."

"I'm not going to change my mind," he whispered fiercely, sliding his hand into her hair, gripping the back of her neck. "I want to be with you, Alice. I don't know how this happened or what changed, but I don't care. I feel so much better when I'm close to you and I think you feel the same. Promise me that when this is all said and done, we'll be together."

Alice nodded before she yawned, "I promise. So long as you want it." She looked into his eyes, feeling something new there she hadn't felt before. It was good and warm. It felt like home.

"I do," Phoenix answered fiercely. "I want it more than anything." He pulled her tighter into his arms, kissing the top of her head. He knew in that moment that no matter what happened tomorrow, they would be together. He wouldn't hurt her; he wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. She was too important to him now. She was his sanity, his calm, his safe place. And he hoped that somehow he could be the same for her in return.


	38. Change of Plans

Oyxlin was livid as he made his way down into the larger containment room. His hands clasped firmly to the glass box in them, containing one of the items he had specifically retrieved once he had heard of the atrocity that had been done. All of his research, years upon years of careful study only to be ruined because a stupid, dead woman couldn't keep her heart from bleeding for every sob story that walked through the doors. His stupid lab assistant. He was better off without her. He mourned the loss of his research and made a vow that the ones responsible would pay dearly. His thoughts were already going to dark places. A smaller, pathetic lab was across the planet, but within reach. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. So Avriel wouldn't let him kill the Saiyans? He would be damned if he couldn't make the rest of their lives a living hell.

He stepped down into the darkened area, flicking on the sad, yellow lights. The area was meant to bring despair to the prisoners. His eyes narrowed as they landed on the prince, Namek and the half-breed. "Did you really need to do that?" he asked.

A smirk touched Piccolo's lips at the sight of the doctor. "What's the matter? They tear up your lab trying to clean up all those viruses?" he asked, unable to hide the pleasure in his voice. He chuckled to himself. "Told you you'd pay for what you did to us, doc." He shifted in his spot on the floor and leaned back against the wall, making himself more comfortable. "Shame. I know you had a lot of research there. Do you even have the equipment now to start over?"

"Not as much as I'd like," he ground out, "but enough to start again. Enough to make you suffer for a very, very long time." He stalked closer, his fingers drumming on the glass box. Inside was the useful object that he had implemented on the prince to obtain his seed. He had it disinfected so it was quite harmless, but what they didn't know was more pleasure for him. He leveled his gaze at the Saiyan. "I am personally going to see to it that you live the rest of your life with this forced into your body, never relenting. It's still contaminated. Can you imagine what it would do to your insides? I will enjoy listening to your cries for me to stop, to take it out, and all I will do is laugh in your face."

Vegeta felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck, but he refused to let the fear show in his expression. "If you think you're going to strap me down to a table again like some kind of goddamn lab rat, you're mistaken. I'll let the boy blow my brains out before I endure that again," he spat, jerking his head towards Gohan, who lazily waved the gun at the doctor. A small smile pulled at Vegeta's lips. "I think your playtime is over, doctor. Looks like we've come to a stalemate."

The doctor threw his head back and laughed. "We've only just begun. We are deep underground in this chamber. How do you think you are breathing? What do you think you are breathing? All we have to do is flood the area with a sedative and you will be out like a light and then I will do whatever I want. It is my deepest wish to have you spend the rest of your life hooked up to our machine. I did so enjoy our session last time. We will have to do it again very soon," he said as he opened up the small locked compartment, used to deliver food, and shoved the glass box in. He reveled in the way it shattered. The object within freed and rolled to Vegeta's feet. "Better start practicing Prince. Maybe next time you won't bleed as much."

Vegeta kicked the silvery object away, his stomach coiling in disgust. He felt his face burn with shame and he leveled his gaze at the doctor. "Fuck you," he spat. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and stared at the wall, his tail jerking in an irritated sort of way. While he hadn't told Piccolo and Gohan exactly what had happened to him, it was more than obvious now what Oyxlin had forced upon him. And he felt embarrassed for it.

Piccolo ignored the piece of equipment as it rolled across the floor. "Is there something you want, doctor, or are you just here to taunt us?" he asked in a bored tone. "Seems to me like there's nothing you can do at the moment. So why don't you go back and mourn the loss of your lab and leave us alone?"

"And you. You better prepare yourself to spend the rest of your life on the exam table. Your organs strewn about like decorations and I will keep you alive, see how long until your mind breaks like that," he spat. "I know you were the one who destroyed the virus vials. I will inject each different organ I find with a virus. We will see how long it takes before you become a begging mass of flesh like him. As soon as they finish cleaning the lab, I am going to make all of this a reality. Shouldn't be much longer. Two more days at the most."

Gohan let his gaze drift, eyes widening as he saw the object that Vegeta had kicked. It made much more sense now. All he felt was a burning hatred for the aliens, more so than ever. "We are going to kill you before that happens. You have underestimated us for the last time."

"You're making a mistake," Piccolo said to Oyxlin. "You think that we fear death? You're wrong. And any one of us would be more than happy to sacrifice our lives if it meant stopping you. At this point, death almost seems like the better option. So I'd tread carefully if I were you or you won't have anyone to experiment on at all anymore. And I'll spend a good amount of time in the afterlife laughing at your misery."

Oyxlin snorted, "You won't yet. You still have hope, don't you? I'm not worried. As soon as I am able, I will sedate the lot of you and then, the real fun will..."

"Oyxlin! What in the darkest pits of the abyss are you doing? Remove yourself from their presence and get to the conference room!" Avriel barked as he entered the room, his eyes narrowed at the doctor. "Yes, yes, your chemistry set was destroy. Get over it and move your arse," he said with a long exhaled sigh from his nose as he watched the doctor smirk at the prisoners before he left. He turned his attention to them, a smirk tugging at his lips as he saw what lay on the floor. Goodness. No wonder the prince had bled so. "You should all rest. I imagine you will have a tiring couple of days," he said curtly before he turned in his heel and headed for the conference room.

Cali looked up as Avriel and Oyxlin entered the room. She couldn't deny that she was secretly happy that the lab had been destroyed, along with everything in it. The longer this continued on, the less she agreed with Avriel's plans. Perhaps it was better if they moved on from this world. Now if only she could convince him of the same. "What is your plan now?" she asked as he closed the door behind him. "This is turning out more disastrous than we could have possibly anticipated. We can't keep on like this or we're going to lose everything."

Oyxlin snorted. "We've put too much work into this to stop now. Though, I do believe we will have more than enough to start the new race... it would be more beneficial to have two pure Saiyans at our disposal to prevent any inbreeding down the line. Do not worry about quantity, I will drain that sorry excuse for a Saiyan dry as many times a day as I have to." He allowed himself a smirk at the thought. He looked to Cali and then back to Avriel, "We should impregnate her as soon as possible. I want to run tests." He looked back to her a moment, "Tell me, did he take your virginity or was it a flop?"

Cali scowled at him despite the hot blush on her face. "Obviously we didn't get that far or you wouldn't have had your playtime," she answered coldly. She didn't like the thought of carrying Vegeta's child now, especially after what they put him through. It made her skin crawl. "I'm surprised it's still usable. Are you certain it wasn't contaminated? They've practically torn your lab apart trying to disinfect it. I wouldn't have thought that anything in there was safe now. Would you risk infecting me and the other women?"

Avriel held up a hand to stop Oyxlin from saying whatever retort he had for that. "Enough. We will not use any previous collected sample as we cannot guarantee its safety for our people." He breathed out his nose as he thought. "Perhaps we should take our losses and go. Leave the machine here so that the other pathetic Saiyans on the planet will not have the strength to follow. Perhaps we can locate other Saiyans to mingle with if there are any other survivors in the universe. Oyxlin, how soon can you prepare them for transport?"

"As soon as those heathens finish mucking my lab up. Or if you want to leave more quickly than that, have the other lab send over cryostasis tubes and all the sedative they can give us. If you want, we can give the prince another session before we seal the cryotubes." He looked over at Cali, "If she still wants to be part of your plan."

Cali nodded before she had a chance to even think it over. "I want to help our people. But staying here searching for other Saiyans who may or may not be here is wasting time and resources. And lives. More of our soldiers were killed today searching those woods for the half-breed's father. The men are frightened of the place now. They believe it is haunted. Something about arrows out of nowhere with no enemy in sight. I think that is why he sent us out there. He must've known something exists in that forest that will not tolerate outsiders." She looked to their leader again. "Avriel, we cannot continue like this." She lowered her voice to nearly a whisper, "I do not wish to see the men start to doubt you and your leadership. We need you to rally behind, to lead us. Everything will fall apart if we do not turn this around."

"Agreed," he muttered, his hands clenching into fists as he thought over her words before he looked to Oyxlin, "You will have to make do with the half-breed and the Namek. Perhaps there is a way to sort out the pure blood. I don't know. You will think of something. As soon as you are able, collect from the Prince again and then put all three into cryo. We will deal with them when we get back out into the Galaxy." He looked back to Cali, "Call in our forces from around the planet. We will need them to pack up the humans that we have and prepare them for shipment. Alert our buyers that the day after next we will be leaving with our cargo and they should have payment ready. We will have to sell the planet to some race that enjoys a bit of free range stragglers."

Cali felt nearly breathless. She couldn't believe that Avriel would agree so easily, but perhaps he had realized that this was quickly becoming a losing venture. "I will give the word. It is early, the rest of our forces could be here by nightfall and ready to leave the next morning." How this would help the prince, she wasn't sure. But at least she wouldn't have to keep hearing of the deaths of their people. There were too few of them as it was; they couldn't afford to lose anymore.

A knock at the door drew their attention and Faust moved to answer it. "We're busy," he growled at the guard.

"This woman says she's found a Saiyan," the guard answered quickly, gesturing to the woman beside him.

Faust raised an eyebrow before he stepped back and let the woman into the room. "Avriel, it's that human bitch you sent out on a mission," he said as he shut the door in the guard's face. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. "Well? Go on. This better be good."

Sandi sneered at him before she looked to Avriel. "There's a shelter that's still up and running. It has generators for power. They have food, water, medicine. There's a Saiyan there, and a half-Saiyan as well. Tora and Trunks are their names. I did some snooping around, spoke to some of the people there to make sure. Tora's the pureblood, he still has his tail. Huge man. You can't miss him. And Trunks is the half-breed. I don't know if you can use him for whatever it is you're doing, but he's there. I managed to swipe most of their weapons before I got out."

Avriel raised an eyebrow at Faust. He had been quiet thus far on the discussion and he was beginning to suspect that he didn't think much of their mission as it had been nothing but one big disappointment thus far. Every lead a wild goose chase. He looked to the human woman and tilted his head, "Well then, I would very much like to see these supposed weapons you claim to have stolen. I told you what would happen should you lie to me. You certainly don't need more... motivation, do you?"

Sandi pulled the capsule from her pocket and clicked it, then dropped it. It clinked across the floor before bursting open, revealing a large collection of guns, mostly of alien make. "The half-breed and his mate stole most of them. Apparently, they were running around causing quite a bit of trouble for your men before they settled at that shelter," she said. She smirked with satisfaction. "There's a celebrity at that shelter. Hercule Satan. He seems to run the place with a few select helpers, the Saiyans included. One of them didn't want to offer me much information, but lucky for me, others there weren't so tight-lipped. Especially when I managed to get a hold of some of the 'medicinal purpose only' whisky."

Avriel felt anger sweep through him as he saw his own kind's weapons laying in a heap. "Cali, you had the reports. I've seen them. This woman speaks the truth then." He rubbed at his face, turning away for a moment. "Alert the guards, send a small army to bring in the Saiyan. No survivors. Break him. I will not underestimate them again. As for you, my dear Sandi." He turned around, clasping his hands behind his back, "I am sorry, but plans are changing and the original reward is now void as we will have a change of venue soon. So, instead I will give you a good life as a slave to my people. Specifically, Faust here."

"That's not what you promised!" Sandi argued. She cast a wary eye at Faust; she didn't like the look on his face. Still, she supposed it was better than living out in the general population. Who knew what fate awaited those people? She swallowed harshly, knowing her options were limited, and gave a nod. "Excuse my outburst. I… that will be fine," she said lamely. She mentally cursed herself. She should've known that Avriel wouldn't make good on his word.

Cali was still staring in disbelief at the pile of weapons on the floor. They had been so close, _so close_ to leaving this planet. And now this woman had to come in with a valid lead on another Saiyan. "Avriel, what of your orders to call in the rest of our forces? She could've found those weapons anywhere. You're not going to send our troops on another time-wasting mission, are you?"

Avriel waved his hand at Cali. "Ease your mind, we are still leaving. We are going to leave as soon as the troops return with the second Saiyan. We will make the preparations, start shipping the humans off of the planet. Get our prisoners into the cryotubes so they cannot cause any more damage. As soon as they get here."

"Excellent. It seems this mission is finally turning in our favor," Faust smiled. He wouldn't deny that he himself had been losing hope. He'd even begun to question Avriel's leadership and, more importantly, his sanity. The whole operation had seemed to be a losing battle. So many of their men lay dead as a result from complications of this mission. They had not anticipated that this takeover would be such a daunting task. Other worlds they'd conquered had proven easy, and with the information they had about humans, they'd assumed that Earth would be just another notch on the bedpost, so to speak. Not one of them could've foreseen the resilience of the humans, their ingenuity, their determination to survive and to resist. All over the planet, they'd had problems with its people. In all honesty, he couldn't wait to ship them off to potential buyers and get them out of his sight. They'd been on this planet long enough to weed out the sick, the elderly, the disabled, those who were not worth putting on the market. Anyone left in the general population would prove young and strong enough to fetch a good price. And their spirits were broken, they were desperate and submissive. They would make fine slaves, or even servants to other races, should some of them be so lucky. "I'll contact potential buyers," he said. "I hear the Imeckians are in the market for some slaves." He looked down his nose at Sandi, "Come on, you. We'll find a way for you to make yourself useful."

Cali watched as Sandi obediently followed Faust out of the room. Why did she care so much what happened to the people of this planet? Never before had she had any qualms about her race taking over the Planetary Trade Organization, about taking over planets and either selling or eradicating their inhabitants. Of course she'd never been so directly involved in its operation before either. Usually her job was more clerical in nature. In addition to advising Avriel, she and Faust took orders from other races, found suitable planets for their needs, arranged meetings, negotiated prices and terms, that sort of thing. But this new mission was an entirely different matter. She was personally involved now, even to the extent of being the first to lay with one of the Saiyans.

Something about her encounter with the Saiyan prince had changed her. The way he'd tried to do as they asked, even though his heart was not in it. She'd seen the look in his eyes, the disinterest he had in the whole affair. And especially the way his loyalty to his mate stopped him from performing, even when he knew the consequences. Even now, when she knew he would do anything to avoid ending up on Oyxlin's table again, she doubted Vegeta could go through with it.

It all seemed horribly wrong to her.

This wasn't just business. These were people they were dealing with. Families, mates, friends, people with real emotions, real feelings of fear and pain and desperation. She'd never thought much on it before, but now she cursed herself for being so blind to it all.

Still, she doubted that Avriel's determination could be swayed. Perhaps it was just better to get off the planet as quickly as possible and leave behind what few inhabitants were left. Perhaps once they were away from this place, Avriel's mood would change, his temper would ease, and she could somehow make it up to the prince and the others who were with him. She could see to it that their lives were made easier, once the threat of them escaping had past. In time, they could all sort of fall into some type of agreeable living situation, working together, just as Avriel had originally intended. And perhaps Avriel the dictator would once again become Avriel her friend.

"I will give the orders for everyone to convene back here immediately," she told Avriel. "Even those farthest away should be able to be here by late afternoon. All units should be ready for departure by mid-morning tomorrow." She looked at Oyxlin, a feeling of loathing coursing through her. "And I suppose I need to request that the other labs bring you specific supplies?"

Oyxlin felt a smirk growing on his face. "I'll give you a list, my dear. Don't look so disgusted. This is the future for our race, you need to embrace it. Have some fun." He snorted and turned. "I know I do," he said as he left.

Avriel watched him go before he turned to Cali. "After you give the orders, make sure to take a few meals down to our guests. Can't have them dying of malnutrition or starvation," he muttered. "Especially since we will be finding some use for them, even the half-breed." He tilted his head at her, "Since I've given Faust something, it would be rude of me to neglect my other, trusted advisor. Is there anything, anyone, I can give you?"

Cali blinked in surprise at him. It had been a long time since she'd heard him speak kindly like that. She was quiet for a moment while she thought about it. "Give me the prince," she finally said. "Once we've left, when we're so far away from this planet that he has no hope of seeing his mate again, let me try again. Let me deal with him and the ones with him. Perhaps a softer approach will work with them. It bothers me to see them treated this way. Please, Avriel. Do not let Oyxlin torment them again. It is cruel."

Avriel carefully studied her expression as he thought about her request,."I had a growing suspicion that the prince had rubbed off on you. So to speak." He exhaled through his nose before he nodded. "Very well, he is yours. Though, if you are unable to convince him to lay with you, other measures will have to be implemented. I will leave that to your discretion," he said as he went to the door. "I will have to make preparations and I will inform Oyxlin that he is only to prepare them for cryostasis and nothing more. He will not be pleased, but I'll tell him to shove it." He gave a slight bow to her before he left.

Cali felt a smile pull at her lips before she hurried away to give the orders. Perhaps things really were turning around and life could go back to being somewhat normal for them all. She felt relieved. No, it was not the life Vegeta and the others would want, but in time, surely they would come around. There was nothing left for them here.

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked up as the scent of food hit his nose, making his stomach growl and his mouth water. He didn't know how long it had been since he had eaten last. A few days, at least. He was surprised to see Cali leading the servants, bringing large platters of food with them. He got to his feet, feeling his legs tremble. Gods, he despised himself for feeling so weak. That damn machine coupled with the lack of food made him feel like he could fall over. It was apparent that Cali seemed to sense this, because she didn't even bark at them to step back before she opened the door and had the food brought in. "Finally decided to feed us?" he asked with a sneer.<p>

Cali pressed her lips together, nodding before she turned and motioned for the servants to leave and she moved to sit down next to the door. She exhaled as the last of the servants left them alone. "Enough is enough," she said, feeling horrible as she looked at the state of them. The two Saiyans were much too thin and Gohan looked to be on death's doorstep. "I'm sorry I was so blind. I should have opened my eyes to see it. I will make sure you have plenty to eat before tomorrow morning."

Vegeta eagerly tore into the food before him as Gohan did the same. Sweet mother of god, that was good. He could see the distrust in Gohan's and Piccolo's eyes as they watched Cali. "She's alright," he muttered between bites. He looked at her curiously, an ominous feeling sinking in his stomach. "What do you mean? What happens tomorrow morning?" he asked. He prayed that Oyxlin wouldn't have a lab up and running by then. He didn't think he could take that again. It was too much for anyone to endure. "If that bastard doctor comes for me again, I'll take Gohan's gun and shoot myself."

Cali lifted her eyes to him and shook her head. She had a feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to make good on that threat. "No, he will not touch you again. I'll kill him where he stands if he even thinks about it." She breathed in and ran a hand through her hair. "Avriel has ordered us off the planet. By tonight, all of our forces will be here and tomorrow we will be ready to put you three in stasis and then we will leave the planet." She shook her head. "This whole plan has been flawed. I wish I could have seen the futility of it sooner. I only want to do what is best for my people."

Vegeta choked on his food and had to bang a fist on his chest before he could speak. "Off the planet?!" he cried. He dragged his hands through his hair and drew his knees up to lean his elbows on them. They couldn't leave. Bulma was still out there. And if these aliens took him that far away, he would never see her again. With Piccolo off the planet, the damage to the earth couldn't be repaired with the dragonballs, and their loved ones couldn't be revived. Anger coursed through him and he looked fiercely at Cali again. "NO. We can't leave. This is our home! Why don't you people just pack up and piss off? My mate is still out there. I can't leave her!"

Gohan felt his heart stop. "You can't do that. My children are on this planet. I can't leave! They are all I have left. They need me! You can't…" He swallowed hard, "Please don't do this to us." He hated how weak he sounded, begging for their future. He was starting to feel a hopelessness creep into him and he was already so cracked, "Please. They are my whole world now. We can't leave this planet."

"I would be executed if I suggested and enforced your release," she said bitterly. "We've already lost so much and if I were to suggest that, I would lose any power, sway, and influence that I might have left. The most that I can do now for you is to make sure that you are no longer harmed." She looked back up at Vegeta and then to Gohan. The desperation in their voices nearly brought tears to her eyes. She had gotten too close to this, she cared too much. "I wish I could do more, but Avriel has too much pride and he refuses to leave empty handed. The planet will be sold, the remaining inhabitants will be caught or killed," she said bitterly, the taste of bile on her mouth and she turned to spit. The whole plan tasted foul as she spelled it out. "Gods, this is disgusting." She looked to them, "I am not sure if I can stand by the PTO any more. I know my people can be great without it, but greed has blinded so many of us."

"Then let us help you," Piccolo said, hiding the desperation he felt. If he left, he would never see his daughters again, never get a chance to meet his grandson. And worst of all, Jenny would remain dead. He couldn't let that happen. "Turn off the machine. Let us deal with your leader and then you can take the rest of your people and go. Set the humans free and be done with this whole scheme. It's not going to end well for anyone. We can help you stop this before it's too late."

Cali pressed her lips together before she bowed her head. "Avriel used to be my friend. First and foremost. Well, the key word there is used." She ran a hand through her hair. "Friends since childhood, growing up, sitting through our lessons. He made it somewhat bearable. Then the day came that he became the leader of our race and something changed him. I would like to think that somewhere in him is that boy, that friend that I used to know. I still see glimpses now and then, but only just."

Vegeta scowled at her. "So you would take us away from what's left of our families just to spare the life of a man who used to be your friend?" he asked coldly. "Sounds to me that whoever he used to be is long gone. He's a monster. He's killed both their mates, among who knows how many countless others. The things he's allowed to go on in this place, the torment. You would really spare his life and allow this to continue? Just tear us away from our families because it suits your needs? You're just as heartless as the rest of them. I was wrong about you." He sat back harshly and ripped off another bite of the meat in his hand, watching her with a hard expression. "I really am starting to think we'd all be better off dead."

Cali pressed her lips thin, thinking over his words carefully. It was true. Harsh but true. Her friend would have listened to her back then, wouldn't have tortured people for information. Wouldn't have allowed others to torture and justify it as a means to an end. There had to be other ways for them to advance as a race. They were technologically advanced, perhaps that was where the future lay. "This is not the legacy I want my people to be known for. If Avriel was the same man that he was back then, he would know that." She closed her eyes, "I'll do it. I'll turn off the machine. I just… I wish there was another way, but Avriel is relentless."

Vegeta felt his heart lift. With that damn machine off, they could get out of here. Surely the others would feel their powers return and come running to help. And even if they didn't, he and Piccolo could fight their way out easily enough. Gohan wouldn't be much help, not with the state he was in, but they could get him out of there and back to good health in no time. "Good girl, Cali," Vegeta finally said, a genuine smile tugging at his lips. "This will be better for everyone this way."

"The doctor dies, too," Piccolo said, a dark expression crossing his face. "He's sick. His head isn't right. Who knows what he'll do if he leaves this planet with you? And I want to know who else will oppose your plan. We'll deal with them all, make sure you don't have anyone giving you problems. I don't want anyone coming back to cause problems down the road."

Cali snorted. "The doctor, you will hear no argument from me with that. The things I've seen him do, the stories I've heard." She couldn't stop the shudder that ran down her spine. "I'm not sure who else I could tell you. It pains me to no end to give up the names of my once friends. You hope that they would change, see the wrong that this is doing. Advancement by another's blood, pain... it isn't right. Even so, I will most likely be branded a traitor. It doesn't matter," she said.

"And what of the other member of Avriel's council? Faust, I believe his name was. Who's side is he on? Will he follow you or will he think you're a traitor as well?" Vegeta asked. Truth be told, he was tempted to kill them all. But if Cali upheld her end of the deal, he would make good on his word, too. He understood the want to save her race; he wished he'd been able to save his own. But now he had a new home to protect, the life he'd made for himself here on earth. And by the gods, he did not want to be part of the PTO again. "Or is he a friend as well?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"He was a friend," she said quietly, "But he will not follow me. He thinks I am too soft, unfit to see the future of our race through. I'm starting to believe he is right on that," She felt terrible, giving up. That's what she was doing. She was giving up and selling out her own people to save the lives of these strangers. These people who were so passionate about their lives, their loves. It was something she was not familiar with. Her people were bred, partners chosen based on an algorithm instead of for love. Perhaps it needed to change, perhaps that line of thinking was what held them back. She swallowed, thinking of her own home, "You might have to kill me as well."

"Now that sounds counterproductive," Vegeta said casually as he picked up an apple and bit into it. He paused for a moment to watch Gohan eat; even for a Saiyan, the younger man seemed ravenous. At least it was good to see him eating something. He worried over the state of him, how unnaturally thin he was. It would take a long time for him to recover from this. Vegeta sighed softly through his nose and looked at Cali again. "Why would we kill you? Isn't the whole idea for you to lead your people away from here? To start a new life for yourselves somewhere else?"

"Would I even deserve that life after all that I have done? All of the families and planet that have fallen?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm not sure how it is all going to work out, but we shall see where the first step leads us. You should know, Avriel only brought his most trusted to this compound. They will die for his cause and they will stand in your way."

Vegeta gave a nod. "We will handle them once that goddamn machine is turned off. We need you to do that as soon as possible, Cali. I don't care what you have to do. Get it done. And don't get caught. I'd rather not see you die." He nearly smirked at her questioning look. "You're not the only one here with innocent blood on your hands. I was far worse than you could ever even dream of being. I enjoyed killing. But that's all changed now. I worked hard to build the life I had, the life I hope to return to once this is all said and done. You can do the same."

Strangely, the words comforted her in a way she hadn't expected. It gave her something she hadn't felt in a long while. Hope. "I will need to work out something that will glitch the program. That alone won't be enough to shut off the machine, but it will get me access to it so that I can inspect the main core. Then I can shut it off for good. A few hours I think. Maybe more if I run into issues." She looked at the food and decided they had more than enough to last for a little while longer. "I will act fast."

Vegeta gave a nod and watched her go. He finished a few more bites of food before he pushed the large plate over to Gohan. "You finish it. I'm full," he lied. He watched Piccolo for a moment as he drank deeply from the water they'd brought him. He'd even taken a few bites of the fresh fruit offered by Cali. They would all need their strength, as much energy as possible once the machine was turned off. "Don't worry. We'll be out of here before you know it. With any luck, Kakarot will notice our energy and meet us. Then we can use him to find the rest of our family, wherever they are."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> WOOOOOOOOT! This story officially has the most reviews out of all of our stories. Even though it isn't as long as the others. Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how ridiculously happy that makes me.

**Dbzfangirl1 **Fangirl away, my dear! That's the whole idea.

**amcox1307 **GAH! You changed your name since the last time I left an author's note. Way to confuse me. I think it's a bit of both that's drawing him to Alice. He's lost, he's grieving, and she calms him and comforts him.

**Nancy103 **I think there is a darker side to Alice that we haven't seen a lot of. Gramma Arthusia predicted it, plus don't forget Alice's birth.

**DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero **SKYRIM FOR THE WIN!


	39. With Our Backs to the Wall

Tora paced around the shelter, feeling agitated and anxious. The full moon hadn't even risen, and he could feel the effects of it again. It was strange, though, how the energy didn't build in him like it normally did. It was more like he could feel it passing through him, as if he were some sort of conduit, unable to retain any of the energy that flowed through his body. It was a strange sensation and he didn't like it one bit. His tail jerked and whipped behind him as he walked. He needed something to focus on, something to take away the live-wire feel in his system. Where was Eighteen?

He finally found her in the common area, sitting with her knees pulled up under her on one of the couches, a book in her hands. He smirked to himself as he felt butterflies for her all over again. He would never get tired of that feeling. "There you are, cupcake," he grinned and strolled quickly over to her, ignoring the bored look she gave him. Even after all these years, he couldn't resist the urge to irritate her with pet names. It just amused him too much. He grabbed the back of her neck and leaned over to kiss her passionately, licking at her mouth, a slight moan issuing from his throat.

Eighteen smiled despite herself, kissing him back in earnest. "Has anyone ever told you before that you are incorrigible?" she said as they slightly parted and she looked up at him, smiling softly. "Thought I'd get some reading in to help keep my mind off of the impending doom. I haven't glitched in a while. I think the generators are to thank for that. Who would have thought, huh?"

"Hey, if it works, I'm not gonna question it," he smiled, still leaning over, one arm braced against the back of the couch. "Now just help me figure out how to keep myself busy for the rest of the night and we'll be peachy." He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes falling shut for a moment as a purr rumbled in his throat. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" he asked quietly, unbothered by the others in the room. He kissed her again, nipping at her lip. "I think this is worse than it used to be," he admitted. "I feel like my whole body is just electrified or something. It's maddening."

Eighteen let her hands drift up, her book laying in her lap as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "I wish I could help you out, but I think the impending army at our doorstep is going to keep us busy for the foreseeable future," she said. "So, they know where we are. Why not go outside and look at the moon? Just to see what happens. You might transform. Give them something to think about as they try to overrun us."

"We don't know that anyone's coming," he said, trying to reassure himself more than her, but failed miserably. He sighed heavily and sat down next to her on the couch, his tail thumping against it irritably. He hated this feeling of paranoid anxiety, jumping at every noise, anticipating an attack at any moment. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. They were as prepared as they could be for an attack. They'd covered the windows, barred any other entrance to the building, and made arrangements for Eighteen to guard the other women and children near the back of the shelter while he and the other capable fighters took on any invaders head-on. He hoped that woman had been working for another group and not the aliens. He liked their chances against a bunch of humans better. Still, the situation would be dangerous either way. "So is this what it's going to be from now on? Just sitting around in fear, waiting for the boogeyman to show up? I don't like this at all."

Eighteen eyed his thumping tail a moment before she reached out and caught it, running her fingers through the soft fur. "No. This isn't going to be how it is from now on. We are going to show them that they cannot have us. That they cannot have you just because they have guns and stole our powers away leaving us as human as those we live around. Who's to say what it's going to be like, but it will not end with our surrender. We've come too far for that, seen too many hopeless situations. Lost good friends and family. What we do tonight sends a message. Think of it like giving them a big middle finger."

Something about the feel of her fingers around his tail calmed him. He nuzzled into her hair, holding her securely. He was tired of this, wanting nothing more than to wake up and find himself back at home with her in bed next to them, that this had all been some sort of horrible dream. A hard knot formed in his throat and it took him a moment to swallow it. "Should I transform?" he asked uncertainly. "I don't know what would happen. I mean, in theory I should be fine. But what happens if I'm not? What if the thing that's blocking my energy affects me somehow, if it were to drain my life or something stupid like that? That's not exactly an honorable way to die, Eighteen. Oh hey, Tora, how'd you die? Meh, overexerted myself and keeled over in the middle of battle," he said, his tone mocking. "Yeah, cause Bardock wouldn't give me shit until the end of eternity for that one."

Eighteen couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on her face. "Yes, I imagine it would be hard to tell your best friend that you couldn't perform. That you were having 'issues.' Do men ever live that one down?" She chuckled and let him hold her as she relaxed into his embrace, "You probably don't need to transform. Might freak everyone here out and then we will have a real mess on our hands."

Tora was less than impressed with her teasing. "I think you and I both know that I don't have a problem 'performing.' But if you need a reminder, I'd be more than happy to oblige," he rumbled in her ear. A smirk touched his lips and he playfully licked her ear, snickering with amusement. "Ah, I'm sorry, babe. I just feel so damn restless. If we're gonna fight, bring it on. Let's do this. Get it over with."

Eighteen chuckled. "You act as if I haven't seen you go through a full moon before. I know what it means for you. I know why we send off Marron to spend the night at a friend's house," she murmured quietly. "Gods, she's getting too old. She has to know what we are up to by now, but I'd rather keep the image of my innocent little girl."

Tora rubbed at his face. "Oh my gods, I know," he groaned. He sat back against the couch and let his hand fall to his lap. "Well, if the moon rises and the aliens aren't here, you're gonna have to distract me. Otherwise, I'm going to be climbing the walls. Which doesn't make any goddamn sense because it's not like the energy is building up inside me! I… argh! It doesn't make any sense." He dropped his head back in a defeated sort of way and stared at the ceiling. "What a bunch of bullshit." He blinked as his view of the ceiling tile was suddenly blocked by Hercule leaning over him. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" he asked in mock irritation. He snickered, "You're upside down."

Hercule raised an eyebrow at Tora before he gave a look to Eighteen. "No offense, but your husband here and his Saiyan friends get really weird on the nights of the full moon," he said as she crossed her arms and replied that he had no idea. He laughed at that before he sobered up, "There's been some activity on the horizon. Trunks says it looks like alien forces are headed this way and I'm about to reluctantly agree with him."

"Ah fuck," Tora grumbled and forced himself to his feet. He turned and met Hercule's eyes. "You're sure?" At the other man's nod, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alright. Eighteen, get Madeline and have her help you get everyone else to the safe room at the back of the shelter." He caught her arm as she stood to go and he pulled her closer to plant a long, lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said quietly before he sent her on. He looked to Hercule again, "Well then, let's take care of this."

Hercule gave the couple a smile and turned his eyes away, letting them have their private moment. Something in him didn't like that, they deserved better than to have an audience. They all deserved better than to have to cower for their lives like this. "So, if things get bad, you should try to find a way out with your lady and daughter. I don't know how, but maybe there would be some way for me to draw them off of you."

"No," Tora said firmly with a shake of his head. "I'm not running from this fight. I'm the reason they're coming here. You heard Madeline - that woman was far too interested in me. If those really are alien forces heading our way, then she was sent by them to look for Saiyans. I'm not letting anyone die for me while I run like a coward. I'd rather die with my honor intact, thank you very much." He turned to head towards the front entrance, grabbing up his rifle as he went. He saw Trunks and Catie hurrying towards them, both of them looking ready for a fight. "You two get on the roof. Pick off as many as you can before they get too close. Then get back inside here and seal that hatch. We don't want them coming at us from different angles."

Trunks nodded. "It will be a pleasure. If they'd turn off their machine, then they could really work for their prize, but we are going to give them hell anyway." He looked to his mate. "Death from above," he said, ready to kill more aliens that threatened them, their family and friends. "Are you guys ready to do that bottleneck thing?"

Hercule nodded. "Yeah, we're ready," he said as he handed over his hand gun to Catie, "Might do you guys more good if you can take them out first." He clenched his hands into fists, "We will pick off the wounded and the ones unfortunate enough to stumble inside."

Catie took the gun from Hercule, staring at it for a moment. She hadn't shot one since they'd come to the shelter. For a while it was as if they hadn't trusted her with a gun for fear that she would hurt herself. And once she'd recovered, she'd found better things to do with her time like helping the people who came in off the street. When she and Trunks had been out there, it was about revenge. Now she was doing it to protect the people she'd helped to care for. This was a totally new ballgame. She looked at her mate with a determination in her eyes. "C'mon, Trunks. Let's give these bastards hell."

Hercule felt a little smile grow on his face as he watched the two hurry off towards the roof and he caught Tora looking at him with curiosity again and he scowled at the Saiyan, "No. Last time, no. What we talked about was personal and she needed to hear it."

"Alright. Alright, you win," Tora said, holding his hands up. Still, it drove him nuts not to know what had been said between the two of them. He supposed he was far too nosy for his own good, but dammit, it bugged him. He looked at Hercule again, debating for a moment before he spoke. "Hey, man, not to get all sappy an' shit on ya or anything, but however this ends tonight, I'm glad I got to know you. You're alright, you know? A better man than I thought you were. You know, for what it's worth."

Hercule laughed at that, one of the few last pleasures he had thanks to the damned aliens and he gave the Saiyan a smirk and clapped him on the shoulder, "You're not so bad yourself. I suppose, if we were to look on the brighter side of things, I'm glad I got a chance to help you and your family. I'm glad you are honest with me. It's good not to keep up appearances all the time."

Tora nodded and shouldered his rifle. "Alright, enough with the sappy shit. Let's kick some alien ass. You ready to save the world again, Champ?"

"I'm here! I'm here, I'm here," Ryan called as she came running. She bent over, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She stood up again and swiped her hair out of her face. "Let's do this. And don't you give me that look!" she snapped at Hercule. "Just cause I'm a chick don't mean I have to go hide in the back of the shelter. I'm staying here with you whether you like it or not."

Hercule laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir," he teased as he looked to the doors that lead inside. There was only one way in or out and he was going to be damned if anything got past them. "Okay, so we don't know how many there are. More than enough if they think they are going to have trouble with you, which you know they are. So don't do anything stupid and burn out too early in the fight."

Tora nodded and internally cringed as he heard gunshots from the roof. This was happening faster than he'd thought. While there was a nervousness in his stomach, he couldn't deny the thrill that shot through him at the impending battle. This was what he was born to do, to go up against all odds and come out the victor. A smile pulled at his lips as the Saiyan credo echoed through his mind and he murmured it to himself, "There is only victory. There is only victory."

* * *

><p>Catie laid flat on her chest on the rooftop, watching through the scope of her rifle as the aliens approached. She was thankful that Trunks had stashed a couple weapons in their room that Sandi had been unable to get to. "There's so many of them," she murmured. "They really must want to get their hands on you and Tora if they've sent this many men. This is insane."<p>

Trunks grunted an agreement as he picked off a few more. "Well, I think we've given them something to think about with you and me. The others must have given them a rough time as well. Maybe this is a last ditch effort. They seem to be all in, don't they?" He didn't want to admit it, but he could feel a small trickle of fear creeping down his spine at the sight of all the aliens headed their way. Too many to count and who knew if that was even the tip of the iceberg. "In case things get crazy, I love you. You know that right?"

Catie squeezed the trigger, picking off the driver of one of the vehicles. She turned to look at Trunks, a smile on her face. "I know. And I love you. However this goes down, you and I will be together when it's all said and done," she said. She leaned over and kissed him fiercely, ignoring the huge crash that resounded through the area as the truck whose driver she'd killed careened into another truck. Gunshots sounded and struck the building, making her jerk and break the kiss with her mate. "Fuckers," she growled under her breath as she looked through the scope once more and pulled the trigger a couple more times. "You're interrupting time with my mate!" she screamed at them.

Trunks grinned and turned back to the cause at hand. "Gods you are beautiful like this!" he shouted before he helped her cause more chaos. It was glorious.

* * *

><p>Hercule gave a look at the blocked door as the sound of explosions and rapid gunfire met his ears. "Good gods, I thought we only had a few guns left! What do they have up there? It sounds like a missile launcher," he said as he crouched down, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was ready to start the fight, they had waited long enough, suffered long enough. "Come on already!"<p>

Tora cringed as rounds struck the building and an explosion outside seemed to shake the foundation of their shelter. He looked up at the ceiling with a curious expression on his face. "What DO they have up there?" he echoed. He shook his head and looked to Hercule and Ryan again. "Listen, if things get too out of hand, I'm going to transform. It'll be a last resort. But if you see me look at the moon, I want you to grab Eighteen and Marron for me and all of you get as far away from here as possible. Cause I'll destroy this whole damn area just to make sure I kill every single one of those bastards. You understand me?"

Hercule winced at that. "Last resort only, I know there are backdoors to this place, but we might have to cut through some aliens to get to them on our way out and it might do more harm than good," he said as he glanced at the door, jumping as something large hit it, denting the metal frame. "Weren't we just talking about making unneeded sacrifices? You are better off with us here when you turn. We can make sure no one gets hurt."

"Just do as I say!" Tora argued as something hit the door again, denting it further, the hinges groaning. "I won't do it unless I have to. I don't even know if it'll work! But if it looks like we're backed into a corner, I won't have a choice! And I can't do it unless I know all of you are safe and out of the way!" He leaned back against the wall, breathing heavy as he heard the constant chatter of the gunfire outside and he prayed that Catie and Trunks hadn't gotten themselves killed. He edged closer to the door, peering through the gap created by whatever had struck it. Holy shit that was a lot of soldiers to go up against. "Fuck," he breathed. They weren't playing around this time; they were determined to capture him and to hell with anyone caught in the crossfire. Blinding light caught his eye, barreling towards the door. "Ohhhh SHIT!" he roared and turned, diving to knock Hercule and Ryan to the floor, "GET DOWN!"

Ryan barely had a moment to register what had happened before the front door all but exploded, the sound making her ears ring. She cringed as debris rained down on them, Tora's large form lying protectively over her and Hercule. She struggled to get out from beneath the Saiyan. "Tora! TORA! Are you okay?!"

He groaned and forced himself up, letting them crawl from beneath him. "I'm fine," he growled. He blinked harshly; they only had seconds to act. "You two get over there and keep down. They're going to come right through here. Fire towards the door. With us on both sides of them, there's no escape." He moved back into the shadows, training his gun towards the door. He could see their figures walking forward, closing in on the only entrance to the shelter. "Bring it on, you bastards."

Hercule couldn't hear for a moment, the world ringing in his ears as he blinked, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it as he processed what happened. "Oh damn, those aliens sure do pack a punch," he said as he cocked his gun, aiming it at the door, waiting for the first alien to stick his ugly head through. "They are going to be sorry they ever came to this planet in the first place!" he growled out.

The only thought in Ryan's head as the first alien entered the shelter was of Madeline. She had to protect her, to keep her safe no matter what. When this was all said and done, she prayed that somehow the world would go back to the way it was before. She and Madeline deserved a vacation, somewhere warm and fun where they could forget all about this nightmare. She held onto that daydream as she squeezed the trigger, dropping the alien where he stood. A warm beach, white sands, fancy drinks with the little umbrella-thingies in them. Oh hell yeah. "Hey Champ, when we're done here, I'm stealing Maddie!" she shouted over the gunfire as more of the aliens entered the building. "I need a motherfucking vacation!"

Tora ducked as the wall behind him was peppered with bullets. "Plan your vacation later!" he shouted and fired back at the aliens. "Sonuvabitch! Sonuvabitch!" he cried when he pulled the trigger again and the gun merely clicked. "Hold your fire," he ordered Hercule and Ryan. More aliens cautiously crept forward, their weapons ready. They wouldn't shoot him if they knew he was a Saiyan. He was certain of that. They wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to capture him for him to just end up dead. He unwound his tail from around his waist and let it flick out in front of them, drawing their attention as he stood. A smirk touched his lips as they looked at him, their eyes widening in recognition. "Catch me if you can, boys," he growled and turned to run, the aliens hot on his heels.

Ryan realized what he was doing, the aliens following him further into the shelter, bypassing her and Hercule without even realizing they were there. She elbowed Hercule and turned her gun, shooting them in the back. But where was Tora going? He was only leading them further into the shelter! "The hell is he planning?" she hissed.

Hercule shrugged as he began shooting them as they ran past. "I have no idea, but do you really want to stop him and ask what the plan is NOW? I think he is just making it up as he goes!" he shouted over the loud gunshots around them. "Almost out of bullets though. There are more of these aliens than I thought there were going to be, gonna have to switch to hand to hand soon."

Ryan cursed as the slide on her gun remained open, signaling she was out of ammo. "Right," she nodded and moved back further into the shadows, keeping close to the wall. No more aliens came in the door yet, but she knew there were plenty of them still waiting outside. She chewed her lip for a minute, trying to figure out where Tora had gone. "If we can circle around through here somehow and meet up with him, we can help him out," she muttered. "He's not heading back towards the safe room. So either he went towards the kitchen or upstairs."

Hercule spared her a look before he looked off the way Tora vanished. "If there's anything I've learned from being around that guy, it's that the kitchen is always in the top three of his places to go. Come on. There's no way out once he runs in there; he's going to need back up. You think you can take on the aliens in the hallway? Keep more from running in there while I watch his back?"

Ryan gave a nod and grabbed up one of the weapons dropped by a dead alien. "Oh yeah, I got this. Go on. Save that crazy bastard. He's probably in there fixing himself a snack."

* * *

><p>Tora crouched low behind a kitchen island, one of the big butcher knives clutched in his hand. Maybe the kitchen wasn't the brightest idea he'd had. There was no way out of it. 'Stupid,' he mentally scolded himself. He could hear the alien's boots as they moved slowly through the large kitchen. If he could take out one, maybe he could grab its weapon and take care of the rest. He steadied his breathing as they moved closer. He saw one of the aliens to his right and he tensed his muscles, preparing to pounce. He launched himself at the alien, plunging the knife into the side of his neck, falling with him to the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the firearm from the fallen soldier and got to his feet again, firing at the other aliens who trained their weapons on him.<p>

"Ah shit," he hissed as the gun merely clicked in his hand. He dropped the gun and backed up, wondering if they were out of ammo as well or if he'd had the simple misfortune of attacking the only one whose gun was empty. His tail whipped behind him as they steadily walked closer. "You're not taking me alive," he growled at them.

"You're no good to us dead," one of the aliens countered. "Come quietly and this ends now. We'll leave whoever else is here in peace. You're the one we're after."

"Bwahahahaha! I, the great Hercule Satan, have figured you alien fiends out!" he announced boldly as he came striding into the kitchen, his heart pounding as he saw the way they had Tora surrounded, their guns leveled at the Saiyan. He pointed a finger at him, letting a smirk tug his lips upward. "You bastards have hurt too many innocents and now I will make you pay for your crimes!" He turned his hand into a fist, pointing his thumb at the ground. "You all are going down!" he shouted before he lunged at them, laughing loudly as he heard their guns click, signaling they were all out of ammo. "Bwahaha! Now for a real fight!"

Tora's eyes lit up and a big grin split his face. "Hell yeah!" he shouted and jumped into the fray, swinging his fist at the first alien. Oh it felt good to fight like this, to use his body as his weapon. He grabbed two more of the aliens and slammed their heads together, a shiver racing down his spine as the sound of their skulls cracking met his ears. Even without his powers, it was all too easy to overpower the aliens. "HA! This ain't much of a challenge, Hercule!" he laughed as one of the aliens took a swing at him and he easily dodged it before he spun and landed a hard kick to the man's ribs, throwing him across the kitchen.

Hercule grinned as he spun around, delivering a roundhouse kick to an alien watching as they crumpled easily beneath his attacks. "They are nothing but cowards! Hiding behind weapons and machines. They have no fight in them!" he shouted as he easily caught their attacks with his hands, deflecting them before he turned and punched another alien in the face, relishing in the way the bones crunched. When several jumped on his back, he easily used his weight to pivot, tossing them over his shoulder and into their comrades.

Tora relished in the fight while it lasted, the only real challenge that he and Hercule were outnumbered, and it was quickly over. He was slightly out of breath and turned towards the champ, grinning happily. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he laughed. "Been too long since I've been in a _real _fight. Too bad they don't have anyone to really make me work for it, though." He kicked aside one of the aliens, sneering down at it. "Weak. These things die too easily. No wonder they want Saiyans. Probably looking for bodyguards or something. Lame."

Hercule grinned and nudged one over with his foot. "Damn, I didn't even break a sweat. These guys were nothing." He looked over at Tora. "I almost thought they were going to shoot you for a moment. I did the only thing I could think of to distract these bastards." He laughed, "They're like ants, one is alright, but damn it when they swarm."

"Yeah, and there's still more of them outside," Tora said, listening carefully to the gunfire. How much had Trunks managed to hide in their room? "Of course not a damn one of these bastards has anything useful on 'em. We need the upper hand here or we're not going to last the night."

Hercule went out into the hallway, smirking at the pile of bodies at Ryan's feet. "What we need is a bunch of smoke and mirrors which we don't have," he said. "And the rest of these aliens might eventually have some bullets in those guns. Unless they are all shooting blindly at Catie and Trunks on the roof."

"Nevermind about them!" Ryan cried, "Some of them got past me, we don't have time to waste! They headed that way!" She pointed towards the back of the shelter, towards the safe roof, just as gunfire erupted.

Tora's heart stopped when he heard his wife scream. No. "NO! Eighteen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Doesn't **JC 87 **write a perfect Hercule? It sort of frightens me the way I can hear his voice in my head…


	40. Beautiful Moonlight

Phoenix nearly whimpered as he watched the sun sink below the horizon, the moon starting to creep into the sky. "Alice, are you sure about this?" he asked. He was absolutely terrified. He'd never transformed before without someone stronger around to control him. And Alice certainly wasn't strong enough to stop him if he went on a rampage. He looked to her, feeling his eyes nearly tearing up. "There has to be another way to do this. I'm so scared I'm going to hurt someone we care about. I'm so scared I'm going to hurt you. What happens if I accidentally kill you? The dragonballs will be gone, we won't be able to fix anything, I'll never forgive myself," he said, talking faster and faster as he continued on until he was nearly breathless.

"Stop," she said gently, reaching out to cup his cheek. She smiled at him as she tapped into the power she had tucked away, feeling it starting to flow through her. "I believe you are ready. You should believe you are ready. You will know when you transform. Nothing will change. You will be as you are now in this body. Your mind will be sound." She closed her eyes, giving him a small piece of the power she carried. "Now look. Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

Phoenix leaned into her touch, trembling slightly. He wasn't ready. Not yet. "Alice," he said softly, "If something goes wrong, if I'm not in control, promise me you'll run. That you'll get as far away from here as possible." He stopped himself when he saw the fierce look in her eyes. "Okay," he whispered and kissed her quickly, relishing in the feel of her lips against his. He finally pulled back and turned to look at the moon that had crept over the horizon and into the night sky.

The effect was immediate, his heart hammering against his ribs as his breathing grew ragged, his eyes dilating. He could feel his muscles stretching, bulging, growing as his bones snapped and reshaped, making him grow taller and taller. A feral scream ripped from his throat, turning more animalistic as his size grew. His canine teeth elongated, a snout changing his features. Oh gods, he wasn't sure he would ever get used to this feeling. But he didn't try to fight it, letting the moonlight transform him, and he lost himself in the moment.

Alice closed her eyes as he transformed. She focused on him, holding onto his mind as the waves of energy changing him tried to sweep it away with the tide. Even with the energy she had collected, it was proving to be a challenge and she was surprised at how much energy he was exuding. He was enormous and his roar shook the very ground beneath her. "Stay with me Phoenix. Remember our purpose. Remember the task at hand. The aliens must pay," she said as she opened her eyes, smiling at the sight before her.

Phoenix was left panting by the time his transformation was complete. He towered over Alice, nearly as tall as the trees around them. The urge to destroy everything around him was almost overwhelming, but something nagged at the back of his mind. It was as if he could hear Alice's voice, reminding him of who he was, what their mission was. He turned and looked, his red eyes narrowing when he saw her standing there. _Kill her_. Phoenix growled, baring his teeth, but the next instant, he heard a voice in his mind, _'NO.'_ It was a war inside his own mind, struggling to stay conscious of himself. He had to stay in control. They wouldn't get this chance again. Ever so carefully, he reached down to Alice and picked her up, cradling her in his hand.

Alice smiled as she found herself in his hand and she looked up into the fierce red eyes. "I knew you could do it. Relax now, Phoenix. You are in control," she said reaching out as he brought her to his shoulder and she climbed up, grasping the silken strands of his fur to hold on to him as she stood securely. She could see for miles and miles this high up and it took her breath away. It was one thing to stand above the clouds, never seeing the ground. This was another and it sent a thrill through her. She felt the moonlight, cool and refreshing cascading over them both, giving them all the power they needed. She tapped into that energy now, her eyes glowing a silvery light when she opened them again. She could feel Phoenix, secure and strong next to her in body and mind. "I knew you could do it."

Phoenix tried to answer her, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work properly. With it being reshaped during his transformation, all he was able to do was growl. Vegeta and Tora were able to speak when transformed, but he supposed that would come in time. Something about her on his shoulder, just her mere touch, calmed him enough to where he felt in control once again. _'Only because I have you,'_ he thought to her, hoping she could still understand and hear his thoughts.

"Ah but this is just the beginning. You will remember how this feels. How you are in control of yourself. The next time you transform, you will be in complete control. You did this more on your own than you realize," she said, rubbing at his neck, "But discussion for another time, yes?" She curled her fingers and focused on the palm of her hand. "Moonlight hasn't been the only thing that I have been storing these past few months. I have been training, concentrating all of the pain, the agony, sorrow, and death into something tangible. Something to be feared by all who would dare come to this planet to do harm."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was planning_. 'I can't wait to see what you've come up with,'_ he thought as he moved forward, mindful of his steps so he wouldn't jar her or cause her to lose her balance. This was incredible. To finally be transformed and in control of his thoughts, his body, was nothing short of amazing. He even surprised himself how quickly they traveled, how his long stride carried them swiftly and easily over the rugged terrain. The trees gave way as he finally came to the edge of the forest and the alien compound came into sight. The place was huge and he felt a nervousness again. Now it was just a matter of getting to the machine and destroying it. He paused, waiting for Alice's direction. _'So do I just start smashing things or did you have a different approach?' _he asked, chuckling in his own head. Gods, it felt good to be in control.

Alice laughed as well, looking down on the compound. She could feel the sorrow, the death there, pain. It melted the smile right off of her face and her eyes narrowed until they were two slivers of silver light. "They have killed so many, there is nothing but fear and pain there. Start by smashing the main compound. That is most likely where that accursed machine is held. Smash that and the game changes," ahe said as she closed her eyes, gathering from the pain that she felt, drawing it into her. "They are going to pay for this."

Phoenix snarled, a fresh wave of anger and grief washing over him. This was the place where they'd kept his parents for so long, where his father and Alice's father were still being held captive. This was where their mothers had met their end. And he would make them all suffer for it.

He marched forward, the building only slightly taller than he was now. Drawing strength from the energy of the moon, he ripped into the building with his hands, the sound of wrenching metal grating on his ears_. 'Sorry,'_ he thought to Alice, knowing it had to bother her as well. If he could've smiled, he would have in that moment when the sight of several terrified aliens met his eyes. He grabbed them up, flinging them high into the air over his shoulder, listening to their screams as they fell to their deaths behind him. It was all too easy to tear through the metal of the compound, smashing floors of compartments, dealing the aliens a swifter death than they deserved. Where was the machine? He didn't know, but all he cared about in that moment was the thrill of destroying what the aliens had worked so hard to create, watching their plans literally go up in smoke.

* * *

><p>Cali raced through the halls, alarms screaming around her, explosions erupting somewhere else in the compound. She'd caught sight of the monster attacking the building. She'd never seen anything so terrifying in her life. Their forces had gathered at the compound, preparing to leave the planet by morning. They were going to have to move faster than that. Whatever that thing was, it was going to destroy their entire compound and every living thing in it.<p>

She flung open the door and raced down the flights of stairs to where Vegeta and the others were being held captive. She had to get them out. She grabbed the key from the wall and burst through the last door, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. "Prince Vegeta! We have to get out of here. Something's attacking the compound, it's going to…" She skidded to a stop, her words dying on her lips as she saw Oyxlin standing there, a makeshift operating table just outside of the cell, his supplies spread out on a tray next to it. "What are you doing?!"

Oyxlin turned, his eyes narrowing at her. "Why, taking what's mine of course. I could ask you the same thing. Fraternizing with the enemy didn't do you any favors did it? Now look at you. A traitor to your own race. To your own friends." He looked over at Vegeta and Piccolo, sneering at them. "Just as well you showed up. I was having trouble deciding which one I wanted to play with first. The sedatives are going to flood the ventilation system inside the cage at any moment. I was going to put the half-breed in cryo before he keels over. As for the other two… I was thinking about cutting off their limbs. I know you said you wanted the prince, but I seriously doubt that you could get any results," he growled as he heard the rumbling. "What have you done, Cali?"

Cali's face burned at being caught, at the insult he'd thrown at her about getting results with Vegeta. That wasn't even part of her plan anymore. "I haven't done anything except try to make things right by everyone!" she shot back at him. She cringed as another booming explosion sounded from somewhere in the compound. "But that doesn't matter now. Something is attacking and we all have to get out of here or we're going to die! There's a huge beast ripping this place to shreds! Now get out of the way so we can take them and escape from here!" A dark look crossed her face. "And you better pray Avriel is in a merciful mood when I tell him you went behind his back and against his wishes. He gave me control over their fates!"

"He didn't give you control enough to let them escape. I am afraid you won't be around to tell your end of the story, traitor. You were going to let them escape and I stopped you the only way I could," he said as he advanced on her, "Such a waste. I was looking forward to impregnating you. It is a very… intimate process."

Cali felt bile rise in the back of her throat and she took a step back from the doctor. "You're sick," she gasped. "You really do enjoy hurting others, don't you? It wasn't just for research or helping our race. You just get off on it!" She stumbled backwards and fell hard on her rear as her boots hit the stairs behind her, the key falling from her hand. "No!" she cried and turned to look where it had fallen, but in the dim light here, she couldn't see it.

Vegeta watched them, his heart pounding against his ribcage. There was only one creature on this planet he could think of that could do the kind of damage Cali spoke of; an Oozaru. It had to be Tora or one of Gohan's children. He hoped it was Tora, the only other Saiyan who could control his transformation. If that was the case, they were saved. If it was one of the younger Saiyans, the outcome was unpredictable. He cursed himself then. He should've been training all three of them since they were little, but none of them had asked him before Phoenix came to him and he wasn't the type to actively seek out students. He heard the roaring scream of the beast and a smile split his lips. "You know what that is, don't you?" he asked to no one in particular. "One of the other Saiyans has transformed. This entire place will be in shambles within minutes."

Oyxlin smirked down at Cali as he finally stood over her, he kicked the key away from her and the cage. "Well, you know what they say about work. If there's no passion in it, what's the point? Pain and pleasure, disgust, defiance, and the breaking of the spirit. It is the best feeling in the world. I wish you had stuck around to see the Prince when I had him on my table. A glorious sight and you know what? That is the kind of power people remember you for. The prince is never going to forget that for one brief moment in time, I _owned_ him and my mark on him will linger on."

Vegeta growled low in his throat at Oyxlin's words, a disgusted shiver crawling over his skin. He gripped the bars of the cell, wanting nothing more than to rip the doctor limb from limb. He watched as Cali tried to scramble away, a look of terror and loathing in her eyes. If only he could get through the door, oh how he would make that bastard pay.

His eyes went wide as suddenly the bars in his grip bent and he felt his energy surge through him, no longer being swept away. He released the bars and stared at his open hand, a ball of energy forming there, and a ruthless smirk pulled at his lips. He grabbed the door again and yanked; it fell away almost effortlessly and he dropped it behind him. He looked over his shoulder at Gohan and Piccolo, "Payback time."

Piccolo followed Vegeta through the door, both of them heading straight for the doctor. Obviously the Saiyan attacking the compound had destroyed the machine, though Piccolo was too focused on the doctor before him to bother figuring out which Saiyan it was. He had unfinished business with this sick bastard first.

Vegeta lunged for the doctor, grabbing him harshly by the shoulders, and pulled him away from Cali. "I think it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine, doctor," he growled as he spun the alien around to face Piccolo.

The strangest sensation swept through Oyxlin in that moment when the crushing grip of Vegeta sank into his shoulders and his eyes widened in realization. A mix of fear, excitement, and anger rushed through him all at once. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. The machine had failed, whatever beast had attacked, how it had come to be, it destroyed the very thing keeping him safe. He was staring at his death. A sick grin wound itself onto his face. "A taste I might enjoy more than you like. I will die with the image of your helpless bodies on my table, begging me to stop, firmly in my mind."

Piccolo frowned at the doctor and grabbed his arm, wrenching it to an unnatural angle, hearing tendons and ligaments snap and rip. "Let's see how you like having your limbs amputated," he snarled, gathering his energy in his hand and slicing through the doctor's arm, severing it from his body. He dropped it aside, a sick satisfaction coursing through him as the doctor screamed out in pain. "What's the matter? Isn't this just fascinating?" he asked mockingly as he grabbed Oyxlin's other arm.

Vegeta held the doctor firmly in his grasp, speaking low in the man's ear. "Believe what you want. You and all of your kind will be forgotten. When we are done here, no one will even so much as remember your name. Your research, your legacy, everything you've worked dies with you. Right here. Right now."

"You will never forget, Prince. You will never forget what I did to your body. Yes, go back to your mate. You are tainted by me." Oyxlin hissed out through the pain that now coursed through his system, his mangled arm dripping blood and he knew he would bleed out before much longer. The ghost pain of it still there shocked him more than anything. If only he had more time to study it. "My species believe in rebirth. There is too much to learn, to do that it spans many life times over." He screamed out as the Namek ripped of his other arm.

Cali watched on in horror as Piccolo and Vegeta exacted their revenge on the doctor. It couldn't have taken more than a few minutes, but it seemed forever as she watched them dismember him. She had to look away as Vegeta picked up the silvery object from the floor, growling something about not being anywhere near done with the pitiful, bleeding mess that was now Oyxlin. She cringed and covered her eyes as she heard him scream out and for a moment, she thought she might get sick.

Piccolo sneered down his nose at the doctor, or what was left of him. "Should we kill him?" he asked in a passive tone.

"No," Vegeta answered. "Let him bleed and suffer to death. He deserves even worse." He looked back to the cell where Gohan had managed to make it to the doorway, leaning heavily against it. "We need to get out of here," he said as more explosions sounded from somewhere in the compound. He concentrated for only a moment, his blood running cold as he recognized the energy. "That's Phoenix. He can't control his transformations. He'll kill everything and everyone here, friend or foe."

Gohan groaned as he let Piccolo drape his arm around his shoulder. "Damn, he must have gotten desperate. We should leave before he..." He trailed off as a familiar energy suddenly appeared in the room, the air around them seeming to swirl with it. A moment later a golden light appeared and he felt his knees buckle as Piccolo held him steady. "Dad," he croaked out.

Goku had felt the moment that his powers had come back and immediately transformed into a super Saiyan. It had taken him a moment to feel out the others, their energy was so weak. He had instead focused on Phoenix. His energy was a beacon and he had wanted to put a stop to him if he was out of control. "GOHAN!" he shouted, shocked by the state of his boy. "By the gods, what have they done to you?! All of you?!" He looked around the room; he didn't even want to ask about the mass of blood and flesh on the floor. A shiver worked its way through his body at the sight of the medical equipment nearby.

Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, but the wall suddenly ripped away and he was met with the sight of Phoenix's glowing red eyes. "Oh shit," he breathed, taking a step back, prepared to transform himself if need be. "Phoenix! NO!" he roared, but froze when the great ape looked at them and gave a nod, the aggressiveness in him gone for just a moment. Had he really mastered his transformation? Vegeta's eyes went wide as he saw Alice on Phoenix's shoulder, her eyes a strange silvery white. "Alice?"

Piccolo couldn't even put into words the amount of relief he felt at seeing his daughter alive and seemingly unhurt. How she and Phoenix had managed to get this far was incredible to him. There was something different about them, a dangerous energy he'd never felt before from either one, and yet they both seemed completely in control.

"Come on, Vegeta. They have this. I want to get you guys out of harm's way. You've been through enough," Goku said firmly. He had walked over to his son, drawing him into his arms in a tight hug. His heart ached for his boy, feeling him so thin and knowing the pain he was going through. The cabin would be a haven for them. "Unless you a staying to help clean out the area?"

Alice watched, relief flowing through her at the sight of her father and grandfather standing there. She winced at the sight of Gohan; he was much too thin and looked to be death warmed over. "Phoenix," she said, "We need to find the alien responsible for all of this." She cleared her throat as she saw the female alien on the ground near the door and she narrowed her eyes. "You there!" she called out, "I don't want to strip your mind to find the information I want, but don't be mistaken. I will do it." She said dangerously, "Where is the leader of this invasion?"

Cali could barely breathe, much less speak. She used the wall behind her to struggle to her feet, her heart racing. "Avriel! He's near the center of the compound! He's the one who led us here!" she choked out. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. So the monster was actually a Saiyan? How had they not had this information before? It seemed like a gross error, one they shouldn't have overlooked. This plan was foolish from the beginning. They never would have been able to control the Saiyans. Never.

Phoenix growled low in his throat, the sound shaking everything around him. It made his heart ache to see his father so weak and sickly looking. _'Let's go find the bastard responsible for this,' _he thought to Alice. He looked to his grandfather, knowing he would owe him an apology later for running off, but a sort of smile pulled at his lips before he turned and headed the direction the alien female had indicated.

"Let them finish this," Piccolo said, stepping closer to Goku and placing his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. "We've had our revenge. It's up to them to take care of the rest."

Vegeta nodded his agreement and moved closer to the others, preparing to leave, when Cali's voice called out to him, pausing his steps.

"Please! Don't leave me here! I know what we did was wrong, so very wrong. I don't want to be part of this, I don't want to die!" she begged. "Please, Prince Vegeta, I did all I could to help you. Please. Please?!" Tears streamed from her eyes and she hated the desperate sound of her voice, but it was genuine. She'd worked so hard to get to the machine to shut it off, but the Oozaru had attacked before she could carry out her plan. That wasn't her fault; she was going to help them before she knew death was imminent. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end.

Vegeta watched her for a moment, his lips pressed to a hard line. Had she really done anything to warrant her death? Probably. But then, hadn't everyone at some point or another made horrible mistakes and been given a second chance? He himself had. And they had just had the discussion about her turning her life around, about taking that chance to change her life. He held out his hand to her. "Come with us."

Cali gasped as her eyes went wide, barely believing the mercy she was being shown. She rushed forward and grabbed his hand, a choked sob of relief escaping her throat. She didn't even look at the others as she bowed her head, focusing on Vegeta's hand in her own.

"Get us out of here, Kakarot."

Alice turned her attention to the rest of the compound. She could fly, but there was something about being perched on Phoenix's shoulder that just felt right and so she stayed, standing defiantly as he moved around, smashing aliens that were in their way. None would survive and she could feel the earth and its people fighting back now that the machine had been destroyed. Power was returning to the world and with it hope. "Pull the roof off the center."

'_With pleasure,'_ Phoenix answered, wrenching his fingers into the thick metal roof, tearing it away with a roar. He shivered in the moonlight, his powers coursing through him fully once more. That wretched machine was damaged far beyond repair now; he'd seen to that. His glowing red eyes narrowed at the alien revealed in the room and he roared again, watching with satisfaction as the floor shook, causing the man to fall to a knee. _'That has to be him, Alice. Do it. Whatever this attack is you've come up with, make him pay. He killed your mother. He killed my mother! This is all his fault!'_

Alice let go of Phoenix, feeling her power surging through her, gathering in her hand. She lifted into the air and moved to float down in front of the fuming alien. She could see his memories. The thoughts of her father, her mother. He ordered her death and her mother used the last of her strength to deny him even that. Her shoes clacked as she came to rest on the floor in front of the alien. "Avriel," she said firmly, "I am the Guardian of Earth."

"Like that means something to me," he growled in answer. Who she was or how she knew his name, he didn't know. All he knew or cared about was it was her and this pet monster of hers that was ripping apart his base, everything he'd worked so hard to achieve. "Foolish girl. You've come all this way just to die," he spat as he drew his weapon and fired at her. He gasped as the shot merely ricocheted off, her energy crackling around her. He took a faltering step back, fear curling around his heart for the first time since they'd come to this planet. "That's not possible," he breathed.

"The first thing we did was take out that pathetic machine you have been hiding behind," Alice said as she stepped forward. "Goku, the Saiyan you have been tearing up the woods looking for, has already liberated my father and grandfather. His father as well," she said as she thumbed over her shoulder at Phoenix. "Around the globe, the earth is celebrating every death of your kind that is happening as we speak." She held up her hand, tilting her head as she unlocked the stored energy, the pain of the planet and formed a silvery ball of energy, crackling with red.

Avriel felt a shiver of anger wash over him as she spoke. "It is too late for your planet," he smirked. "The damage we've done here is irreparable. So many have perished at our hands. You call yourself its guardian? HA! You've done a pathetic job. So you're the Namekian's daughter, huh?" he asked with a snort. "Did he tell you of your mother's death? You should have seen the way we worked that bitch over. She was unrecognizable by the time we were done with her."

Alice's eyes flickered up to Avriel's. She didn't much care for delving into minds, but for this she made an exception. "Beat her, burned her with an iron rod. You ruined the Saiyan mark on her shoulder and she laughed in your face. Even gave you a little kiss," she said, a smirk as she watched it replay out in her own mind. It made her sick to her stomach. "Figures, you have been on this planet for how long? And you still know nothing about it. You never will know the secrets here. I will raise all you have struck down and it will be as if you never came here in the first place. Except... your entire race will be extinguished." She held out the ball of energy to him. Though small and innocent looking, there was a danger to it. "This is the collective pain you and your kind have brought to this earth, that you have caused me and all the people upon this planet. Harmless to those who have contributed to the power, but you, I am afraid there will be nothing left."

Phoenix growled dangerously behind Alice as he looked at the alien_. 'Do it. Do it before I chew him up and spit his miserable corpse back out,'_ he encouraged her. He could feel his control slipping as his anger grew, his physical contact with Alice broken. It would be dawn soon; they needed to finish this before his transformation wore off. His fury only seemed to grow as he looked at the alien, yet the next moment it was swept away and the swirling ball of energy in Alice's hand seemed to grow even stronger. He blinked at it; it was like her own version of the spirit bomb, yet created from the anger and pain and suffering of the world. He couldn't imagine the havoc an attack like that could cause, the pain it would inflict on the target. _'He doesn't deserve to live.'_

"I would say a goodbye, but it has not been good," she said. Her eyes hardened as she pulled her arm back and threw the ball of energy at the leader. "Every action, every ounce of pain that has happened will be on you and then you will die!" she screamed as it left her fingertips, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the attack fly and engulf the alien leader.

Avriel screamed as the attack hit him, his every nerve and sense on fire. So much anguish he had never before felt in his life. It was more than physical pain, it was mental, emotional, an agony he could barely comprehend. It consumed every fiber of his being and spirit as it seemed to rip him apart from the inside out and he screamed again as his body contorted, being sucked into the ball of energy.

Phoenix watched with wide eyes as the energy seemed to suck Avriel into it, the alien's screams dying away as his body vanished and the attack dissipated. _'Holy shit, that was wicked,'_ he praised Alice, reaching out and gently picking her up again. He felt the calm return to him as he settled her on his shoulder_. 'Let's tear the rest of this place down and get the hell out of here.'_

Alice nodded, blinking a couple of times as she cracked her neck. It was a weight off of her shoulders to get rid of all of that pain and sorrow she had been carrying around. "A few seconds for us, but that must have felt like a couple thousand lifetimes for him," she said as she looked up and smiled at Phoenix, her eyes still glowing silver from the moon. She imagined it would be like his transformation. "Let's finish up. I am ready to go home and be with my father. And my work is not yet finished."


	41. Parting Ways

Tora skidded to a halt as he saw his wife, backed against the door that led to the safe room where everyone else was hiding. The aliens had her surrounded and she'd already dropped her gun, but was refusing to let them pass. A feral growl ripped his throat, making him sound like an enraged beast. "GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!" he bellowed and started forward, no thought of his own safety as they turned on him. He could feel the sheer rage flooding through his body as he stalked forward. Gunshots rang in his ears, the barrels of their guns flashing, yet he felt no pain. What was happening?

A smirk pulled at his lips as he realized he had his power back and it had protected him from their pathetic weapons. "It's on now, motherfuckers," he said in a low voice, exchanging a look with Eighteen. He rushed the aliens, grabbing their guns and easily wrenching the metal in his hands as if they were made of paper. "HAA!" he cried as he fired an energy blast that ripped through a few of them as the others panicked and tried to run. "Oho no you don't," he laughed and grabbed one up, his hand and forearm glowing blue for a moment before he plunged it into the alien's chest and crushed its heart, letting the corpse drop to the floor.

Eighteen grinned wickedly as she watched Tora tear into the aliens as though he were a force of nature. She felt power surge through herself and she ran at the nearest bunch of aliens, pulling her hand back as power grew there. Oh, by the gods that felt good. She screamed out as she released a spray of energy in the mass of aliens, laughing in delight as they were torn to pieces.

Hercule came to a sudden stop as he rounded the corner, his eyes widening as he ducked an energy blast and pulled Ryan out of the way of another. "Jumpin Jehosephat! It looks like they have those powers back!" He grinned and nudged his student. "Come on! Let's go look outside!" he said as he turned and headed for the main doors. If they had their powers back, then Trunks and Catie probably had theirs back as well. He yanked the door open, raising his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light of the blast that erupted before him as an alien vehicle exploded.

"Fuck yeah!" Catie cried as she rose into the air, her green hair swirling around her face. Oh, it felt so good to transform, to be able to fight again. She laughed wickedly as vines rose up from the ground, tossing aliens aside left and right, ripping them limb from limb. "How's it feel, fuckers?!" she screamed at them. "Your turn to feel frightened! Your turn to know the pain you've caused!" She threw her arms wide, gathering energy before she slammed her wrists together and screamed, "FINAL FLASH!"

The wave of energy ripped through a large section of the aliens' army, destroying everything in its path. She turned and grinned at Trunks, his hair glowing gold, his aura lighting up the sky around him. "Well come on! You're not going to let me have all the fun, are you?"

Trunks grinned at his mate, loving how full of life she was now. It was as if they all had been reborn in a way and it was glorious. "Well, I know how you get when I touch your stuff," he teased as he turned and threw a barrage of energy at another group of aliens, laughing as they all scattered. "Yeah you better run! I love moving targets!" he yelled after them and he laughed a moment later when he saw Hercule and Ryan take out the ones who made a run for it. "Hah! Way to go, Champ! Let's finish them off!" He roared as he turned to one of the flying vehicles and shot a blast of energy at the wings, knocking it from the sky.

Ryan stared wide-eyed at them, at the damage they could inflict with their hands alone. "Good gods, I wish I could do that," she breathed in awe. She watched on as they made quick work of the alien forces and soon, there was nothing left save for charred and smoking vehicles that littered the road. "Holy shit balls," she gasped. "I've never seen shit like that."

Hercule laughed and flopped down onto the ground. "I have. Trust me, it's better fewer people know how to do that. These people know what they are doing; let's leave the fireworks to them. We will stick to the basics, yeah? Until the next time someone thinks to knock out the power." He laughed again, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. It was finally over. "I hope every one of those bastards is dead."

"Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you are like this?" Catie asked as she turned to Trunks, both of them hovering in midair. She flew to him, her hair still wild and green, and threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. "Gods, I think I could just fuck you right here in midair," she breathed. She fiercely kissed at his jaw, down his neck, to suck on his mark for a moment before she pulled back. "Our powers are back," she breathed. "That means someone must've attacked the alien base and stopped whatever was blocking our energy!"

Trunks smiled at her, pulling her close against him. "I'd let you, if you didn't mind the audience down below," he breathed into her ear and spun her around. "Gods, you are amazing. Look at you, all radiant," he said as he looked her over, her green hair moving as if it had a mind of his own. "Come here you." He tugged her close and kissed her again, sighing into her. Now they could fix the world.

Catie kissed him back, her heart lifting. Now there really was hope of reviving their son. She felt happy tears sting the corners of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Trunks, kissing him for all she was worth. She laughed as she pulled back. "That wasn't much of a fight. No wonder they had to take our powers away. These lame pieces of shit didn't stand a chance!" She tugged on his hand as they dropped to the ground, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Looks like you didn't fare too bad either, huh?" she asked Hercule.

Hercule laughed moving to stand and walked over to them, clapping hands to both of their shoulders. "We didn't do too bad for us regular ole humans," he laughed and drew them in to a tight hug before he pulled back and looked around. "Man, you guys really let them have it! I hope they are all going down around the globe," he said as he rubbed at his hair.

"If not, they will be within a few days," Catie said. "We can just get Goku and Tora to teleport us wherever we're needed. Should be no problem at all." She grinned brilliantly as she let her hair fall back to normal. "Man, that felt good. Is everyone inside okay?"

"Oh yeah," Hercule said as he looked back to the shelter, "Tora and Eighteen should be just about finished with the aliens that got inside. I think they tried shooting him, but he got his powers back just as they did it. Lucky!" he laughed. "We will have to let everyone in the shelter know it's probably safe to go home. I don't know how long it will take the world to get back to normal. Food and products again. That's going to be a mess."

"Ah, don't worry about that," Catie said with a grin. "We have ways of setting things straight. Who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen, just like after the Cell Games when all those people who'd been killed just came back to life," she said, trying to convey a message to him without making him look bad in front of Ryan. She had a respect for Hercule now that she'd never had before. He'd saved her life in his own strange way and she was grateful to him for that now.

"You think so, huh?" He grinned at that. It put his mind at ease to know something amazing was going to happen. "Good that if it does. I think the people of earth have been through enough. Any little thing to help them out is good in the long run. You should give us a call some time. Bring that boy of yours by the house after this is all over. Just give us a heads up so we know to expect ya."

Catie smiled and gave a nod. "We will." She looked at Trunks, wanting nothing more than to run off and find the rest of their family, to make sure they were all okay. "I guess we should get Tora and Eighteen and Marron. Maybe we should go by the cabin first, see if anyone made it there. Oh! My kitten! I can't forget her!" she cried suddenly and pushed past Hercule and Ryan to run inside to search for the "medicine cat" as Trunks still liked to call her.

Trunks looked after Catie, still shocked and amazed at her transformation. She was back to normal if not better than ever. He looked over at Hercule who turned back to him. "So what did you say to her? Really."

Hercule gave him a soft smile, squeezing the younger man's shoulder as he heard Tora come out of the shelter with his family in tow. "I told her she wasn't alone," he said quietly before he pulled back and shook Trunks' hand. He turned to Tora, spreading his arms wide, "You guys did it!"

Tora chuckled and moved to give Hercule a brief hug, clapping him on the back. "Couldn't have done it without you, Champ," he grinned as he stepped back and put an arm around Eighteen's shoulders. He looked around at the destruction caused by Catie and Trunks and slowly shook his head with disapproval. "Can't turn my back on you guys for one second or you make a huge mess. Look at this! Dead bodies, flaming trucks, vines and shit everywhere," he listed off before he snickered. "Someone fire the maid, she's not doing her job around here."

Madeline came out of the shelter just in time to hear Tora's words. "Better not be me. I wasn't in charge of this," she said gesturing around before she smiled at Ryan and hurried over to her, throwing her arms around her neck and kissed her firmly. "This is the one that's in trouble," she teased, rubbing her nose against the other woman's.

"Shit, don't look at me. I just stood back and watched the fireworks," Ryan giggled, holding Madeline close. "Gods, you are so gorgeous. I was just telling Hercule that you and I are going on vacation. He even offered to pay for the whole thing, can you believe it?" she teased, knowing he had promised no such thing. "He's gonna fly us first class an' shit, too. It's gonna be bitchin'."

Hercule cleared his throat, giving Ryan a stern look. "Now look here missy, you and I both know that's a lie. You'll take the private jet and like it," he said before he stuck his tongue out at his unruly pupil, "You know, as soon as everything is back to normal." He shook his head and looked at everyone, the new friends they had made through the whole mess of things. He smiled at Marron as she wandered over to him and he leaned down, giving her a tight hug. "Don't go crossing any rivers without me, okay?"

Tora smiled as Marron nodded. "Really, Hercule, thank you for everything," he said sincerely. "We wouldn't have survived this if it wasn't for you. You just remember to keep helping these shelters when you tell the world how you saved the day again, alright?" He gave Hercule a knowing look. Tora understood now why Goku had let Hercule have his glory. He himself didn't want it either and Hercule was the type of person who could handle such things. And maybe he could do better for those less fortunate if the world thought he'd managed to destroy the aliens.

Hercule grinned. "I think," he said slowly as he looked around the group at his new friends, "I'll build a couple more and have the donations be with a couple new names on the plaques they put up on the walls. Zane, Catie, Trunks, Tora, Eighteen, and Marron." He laughed as Madeline nodded her approval. "You got that right? Make a note and we will make it happen. With a couple of extra generators and food stocked away!" he laughed out.

Tora smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good plan," he said. He looked over his shoulder as Catie came running, her kitten cradled in her hands.

"I found her! She was hiding under the bed," she grinned and cuddled the tiny thing close as it purred and rubbed its head under her chin. "Are we ready to go? I can't wait to see everyone again!"

Tora laughed. "Yeah, we're ready," he said. He turned to Hercule and shook his hand. "I'll stop by to pester you once things settled down again. You still owe me a sparring match, Champ. Besides, you know your life is too boring without me around anyway," he teased with a wink. He stepped back and took Eighteen's hand, letting the others hold on. "We'll see you around," he said with a playful smirk and snapped his fingers, vanishing in a puff of dark blue smoke.

Hercules eyes widened and he found himself scrambling back as he tripped and fell over onto his backside. "Oh good gods, come on! Really?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah, it's a short chapter. You know why I can get away with it? Cause it's mah birthday, bitches! Plus, I have like two more chapters to upload tonight for ya'll. So that makes up for it.


	42. You are the Stars to Me

Vegeta's knees nearly gave out when he blinked his eyes and suddenly they were standing in front of the cabin. He never in a million years would've thought he'd be that damn happy to see the place. He quickly scanned the energies inside, relief washing over him when he realized Paige was there, but the main one he sought out was Bulma. He felt a knot form in his throat when he sensed her energy inside. "Bulma!" he called out, pulling his hand harshly away from Cali. Gods, all he wanted was his mate in his arms again.

Bulma burst out of the cabin the second she heard Vegeta's voice, her eyes widening as she saw Goku standing out in the yard with everyone. She dashed forward, running and jumping into his arms, "Vegeta!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" She sobbed as she hugged him tightly, "don't you ever do that to me again!"

Goku smiled at them and moved to pick up Gohan. "Alice will be back soon. Then she can heal you, but I think there's something, someone you should see first," he said and carried his boy around to the garden. The elven flowers that covered Lindsey's grave were still pristine, almost glowing. He set his son next to the grave, rubbing at his back.

Lindsey looked on sadly at her husband as he sat next to her grave. He looked so thin and pale, dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks sunken. She barely recognized him. Oh how she longed to hold him, to comfort him, nurse him back to health. Her spirit ached with the need to just touch him. It would not be paradise for her until they were together again. Yet she needed to let him know that she was okay now, that she didn't hurt, that she would wait for him. She knew he couldn't see her, but she hoped with everything that she was that he might be able to hear her. Concentrating for a moment, she spoke a single word, her voice a soft whisper on the breeze. "Gohan."

Gohan gasped and lifted his head, looking around. Oh gods. He reached up as he sank to his knees, covering the mark on his neck as he looked over the beautiful grave. "Lindsey," he breathed. He couldn't explain it. It was like the pain and the cold in his mark seemed to melt away. It was replaced with a force that was so strong it nearly took his breath away. It was as if she were right there with him. He closed his eyes, letting the tears slip down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry they did this to you."

She smiled softly and knelt down in front of him, reaching out to touch him. Her heart sank a little when she couldn't quite feel the warmth of his skin, the solidness of his body, but she could feel his spirit and that brought her comfort. "It wasn't your fault," she said softly. "I'd do it a thousand times over to protect our family. Don't be sad, Gohan. I'm still here. I'm still with you." She moved her hand to cover his, the hand he held over his mark, concentrating as hard as she could, warming it. "As long as you carry this, you will always have me with you."

Gohan choked out as he felt something. It was warm. Familiar. Lindsey was with him. He didn't know how, but he was grateful. He heard his father turn and leave him alone. "Lindsey," he whispered, her name a caress on the wind. He reached up and dried his eyes, feeling better than he had in a long time. He still felt the sorrow at the loss of his mate, but now, maybe things would get better. "I can still feel you with me. As soon as I get my strength back," he sadly chuckled and looked down at the grave, "I'm going to find you in my dreams," he said softly, leaning his head to the side. Unknowingly into her touch.

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "I can't wait. They can't take that from us," she said quietly. "And I'm sorry for what they did to you, love. You didn't deserve that." She moved so their foreheads were touching, almost able to feel him, and she closed her eyes. "I'm okay, Gohan. It's warm here. It's beautiful. It won't be perfect until we're together again, but I can wait. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to live your life and enjoy it, watch our children grow up. They need you, baby."

It was almost as if he could feel a want. Her want. There was no voice, just a warmth that spread through him and he found himself nodding. "Gods I love you, Lindsey. I love you so much. That's never going to change. Not for one second," he breathed. He was half tempted to lay down beside her grave, but no. He knew he would see her again. In his dreams and when his time came. He gave a smile. "I'll see you in my dreams soon. We will catch up, I'll hold you tight. I won't want to let go."

She smiled. "You won't have to let go. I'm always here," she whispered and moved to kiss his lips. "I love you, Gohan. I always will." She reluctantly pulled away from him, feeling the otherworld pulling her back, and slowly faded away.

Gohan touched his lips, smiling softly as he felt his mark throb with warmth and love. It felt much better. The comfort was amazing. He was glad they had decided to remark themselves. The bond was stronger than ever and he hoped that it would even allow them to meet again in his dreams until they could truly be together again. He leaned back, ignoring the cold, but his stomach growled loudly. He would have to thank Cali for the food. If she hadn't given it to them when she did, he imagined he would have passed away by then.

"DADDY!" Scarlett screamed and ran towards her mother's grave, almost knocking Gohan over as she threw herself against him, hugging him tightly. Happy tears poured down her face. "Oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again!" she bawled, squeezing him for all she was worth. He was so skinny, he looked so tired. She pulled back to look in his eyes, "Are you okay? I missed you so much!"

Gohan hugged his daughter back tightly; it felt good to see her again. His heart soared to know that she was safe. "I missed you, baby girl. I'm alright. Just hungry and missing your mother," he said against her. "Gods, is Rowan alright?" he asked seconds before he saw his other boy appear around the side of the cabin and he couldn't stop the tears of happiness from sliding down his cheeks as he held his hand out for him, drawing him close and hugging the both of them. "I'm so proud of you both. Making it here. I know it couldn't have been easy. I love you both so much. So much," he cried as his fingers bunched up in their clothes, holding onto them for all he was worth, the last part of Lindsey he still had in this world.

Scarlett buried her face into his shoulder and didn't even try to fight her tears. She just hugged her father and brother as tight as she could, grateful that they were with her. She could still feel Phoenix's energy and knew that he was okay, too. She pulled back again and looked at her father. "Are you hungry, Dad?" she asked. "Sabriena's already up and making breakfast. You can have mine if you want it. You look like you need to eat."

Gohan laughed, letting them help him up off the ground. He still felt disgustingly weak, bony. "I imagine I am going to need to eat for a while. You eat your portion because once I start, I doubt there will be much more left," he said as he let them lead him around and into the cabin. "And then I'm going to sleep for a week in a real bed."

"Oh my god," Sabriena gasped as they led Gohan into the cabin and sat him down at the table. She rushed over to him, looking him over. She'd never seen him look like that before and it made her feel panicked. "I've got breakfast. You just… just hold on," she said frantically and hurried back into the kitchen, piling food onto a plate before she brought it over and set it down in front of him. "Eat, Gohan. Good gods, the hell did they do to you?"

"Gohan!" Goten cried and ran to his brother. He hugged him tightly, careful not to crush him. "Dude, didn't they feed you in there? This is bullshit," he growled, angered at the state of his brother. He'd always seen Gohan as being so strong, invincible almost, and it broke his heart to see him so thin and to feel his energy so weak. "Don't worry. You're here now. Mom and I will feed you until you can't stand it."

Gohan hastily crammed in a mouthful of food, swallowing hard before he hugged Goten back tightly. "They wanted me to give up the location of the cabin. Of Dad. I wouldn't do it. I gave them the location to Kame house and when they didn't find anyone there, they decided I didn't need to eat until I got more talkative. Once a day they'd give me some bread with water or bread in water, I can't remember. Something disgusting and hardly filling," he said as he began to eat. He gave Sabriena a smile, "Gods, this place is a sight for sore eyes."

Sabriena gave him a sad smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm just glad you're back," she said softly. "I don't think I could stand it if we lost anyone else." She sighed through her nose, a lump in her throat. She felt so sorry for him. Still, she didn't want to just stand around and pity him or somehow make him uncomfortable. "You just eat and if you need anything, you don't hesitate to ask. There's plenty of food." She looked towards the door, feeling more energies outside. "Vegeta with you?" she asked. When he nodded, she looked to Tien, "Go get more food out of the cellar. We're gonna need it."

"Yup," he said and got up from his chair, pausing to rest a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "It's good to have you back," he said. He forced himself not to wince as he felt how bony Gohan was. "I think your dad was about to go crazy with worry. But you eat up. We can talk more after you're full," he said and headed out the door. He smiled when he saw his friends; Piccolo stood there looking rather tired, but no worse for wear while Bulma continued to nag at Vegeta for knocking her out and leaving her in an alley. "Hey," he said to Piccolo and thumbed over his shoulder at the cabin, "I think there's someone in there who wants to see you."

Piccolo gave a nod and went into the cabin, nearly sighing at the comfort he felt there. A smile pulled at his lips when he saw Paige sitting in the bed. "Paige," he said, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the bundle in her arms. His eyes went wide. His grandson. He moved quickly to stand next to the bed, staring down at the little one in her arms. His heart pounded and swelled with love for the tiny baby. "He's perfect," he said softly, unable to tear his eyes away.

Paige smiled at her father, tears coming to her eyes. "Damned hormones," she breathed as she leaned over, hugging him with one arm as she looked down at her son. She looked back up at her father, a growing smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I tried to keep him in there until you were here for the birth, but he's a little rebel." She watched him carefully as she said, "His name is Tristan."

Piccolo's heart skipped at that. "But that…" he trailed off. That was the name he and Jenny had chosen for their son, if they'd had one. He wasn't sure why, but it made him ridiculously happy to know his daughter had used that name for her son. He swallowed harshly and wiped at his eyes as they teared. "Keep your hormones to yourself, would you?" he teased with a watery smile. He kissed the top of her head firmly. "I'm glad you chose that name."

Paige smiled up at her father. "Mom told me about the name. I remembered it. I remembered everything she went through and then all of that." She looked back down at the little baby in her arms, the tuft of green hair and the little tail made her smile. "Would you like to hold him?"

Piccolo nodded and carefully took the baby from her, tucking him into the crook of his elbow. It surprised him how much he missed this. "I remember when you were this little," he said quietly. "I was scared to death." He chuckled at the memory, how nervous he had been that first time to hold someone so tiny in his arms. His eyes fell closed as a smile pulled at his lips; he remembered the way Jenny had laughed at the terrified look on his face. She never let him forget it. "I wish your mother was here for this," he said and swallowed harshly. He prayed that when the dragon brought her back, that the scars inflicted on her would be removed. She didn't need the reminder of what had happened in that place. And his daughters didn't need to know it either. "She'll be excited to meet Tristan."

Paige smiled and nodded. "I know she will." She laughed, "I just hope that between you, Goku and Papaw that she gets a chance to hold him! Goku is sneaky with babies. One minute you think he's gone and then BAM! There he is again making off with the little tyke." She smiled wider as the little tail sneaked out of the bundle and curled around Piccolo's wrist.

Piccolo's heart warmed even more at the feel of the soft fur around his wrist and the tiny purr that met his ears. His brow raised as he saw Goku walk closer. "Uh-uh," he growled. "You've had your turn." But he couldn't hide the slight smile that pulled at his lips as the undeterred Saiyan walked closer anyway. "Thank you for keeping them safe, Goku," he said sincerely. "I'm just thankful they had this place to get to. And glad that you had enough sense to stay here."

Goku stopped and snorted at that. "It was only because I realized that the kids needed to do this on their own. That, and Sabriena and Tien practically tied me to the bed. And not in the good way either." He crossed his arms and pouted, "As soon as I felt my power come back, well, you know how that went. I was surprised to see that Phoenix's got his transformation down! He was in complete control!"

Piccolo nodded. "I was surprised as well. And Alice… I don't know what to think of it all. There was something different about her tonight. I could sense her energy; it was more powerful than I thought she was capable of." He sighed and looked down at the baby in his arms, running his fingers through the little bit of hair on Tristan's head. "Be glad your mates kept you here," he said and met Goku's eyes again. "It may not seem like it, but Gohan was probably the least tortured by that place. Those aliens were monsters, Goku. Don't act like you missed out on something exciting. You didn't."

Goku nodded. "Dende and Rose were here for Halloween. They sensed the things wrong with the earth. I'm sorry that you and Vegeta had to go through what you did. It's never okay for people to hurt innocents. We did nothing to those people and they came here and tortured everyone. Killed our loved ones." He closed his eyes, trying to unclench his fists as he thought about all the deaths, and the one they couldn't undo. "Alice is making it right. Dende had faith in her. He knew she was something special."

A slight frown pulled at Piccolo's lips. "I wish I could've been here to see them," he said quietly and looked down at the baby again. He missed his brother and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to seeing him. Perhaps next year would be better, things would be calmer, and he would get a chance to visit with Dende. "What happened isn't fair, you're right. But let's just try to focus on the good, be happy that the rest of us are still here," he said, smiling at the baby as he opened his big eyes and blinked at him. A chuckle rumbled from Piccolo's throat. "You're not getting this one back."

* * *

><p>Vegeta sighed as Bulma scolded him. "Woman, you wear me out," he growled and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him to press a firm kiss to her lips. "I did what I had to do to keep you safe. You didn't hold up your end of our agreement. I told you to hide." He rubbed at his face, almost uncertain of what to do with himself now that they were both safe. He could still feel Phoenix's energy raging off in the distance. The sun would be up soon; he hoped that the compound would be destroyed before the transformation wore off. He turned and walked down towards the river, the sound of the waterfall comforting and relaxing, and he sat down on the smooth stones, just drawing in the energy of the place.<p>

Bulma followed him, her relief and half anger vanishing as she watched him walk, moving to sit down on the stones. She pressed her lips thin and swallowed before she moved to sit next to him. She looked out over the water as she leaned over to rest her elbows on her knees. "So, what happened? After you saved me. Something happened didn't it? Your back is stiff and you have that look in your eye. Something is bothering you."

Vegeta shook his head, not wanting to tell her what had happened, yet knowing she wouldn't let him keep it to himself. "They wanted me to help them start a new race. They wanted Tora and Kakarot, too, but decided I was enough to start with. I refused, but when I saw what they were doing to Gohan, I…" He paused and squeezed his eyes shut, bile rising in his throat and guilt curling around his heart, "I agreed. It was the only way I could think of to get them to stop torturing him and Piccolo. The things they did to them, to Jennifer…" He shook his head and turned to look at her, meeting her blue eyes. "I couldn't go through with it, though. I couldn't betray you like that. Bulma, I'm sorry I even attempted it." He growled and looked out over the water again. "You deserve someone better than me."

Bulma pressed her lips thin, turning her head sharply to look at him. A hatred burned in her heart for those aliens and it was only set ablaze more as Vegeta spoke. She had seen Gohan's state when she had exited the cabin to get to Vegeta. They had been starving him and she didn't know what happened to Piccolo or Jenny, but it must have been equally horrifying. She reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand, turning his face towards her. "Why do I deserve someone better when I already have the best? You were willing to do something like that to save them from horrible fates; how could I think any less of you?"

Vegeta felt relieved at her words and a smile pulled at his lips. "Maybe it's me who doesn't deserve you," he said and wrapped an arm around her, her presence comforting him like nothing else could. He swallowed harshly as he stared out over the river, going quiet for a moment. He didn't want to tell her what happened to him. It was bad enough he had to live with the memory of it, something that would haunt him until the end of his days, he was sure. "I'm just glad you made it here, that you didn't end up in that wretched place," he said, his voice thick and hushed. "I couldn't live with myself if you'd ended up there."

Bulma let a smirk tug at her lips as she leaned against him. "You should have seen it. Took out a small band of aliens and stole their tank all by myself. Drove it all the way out here. It's how I found out where they took you, that they had Piccolo, Gohan, Lindsey, and Jenny. I found the machine. It's how Phoenix and Alice knew where to go to attack." She sighed and looked at him. She knew there was something else. She knew he wouldn't be this upset unless something happened or he thought something happened. "I love you, Vegeta. No matter what."

"I know," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. His tail curled around her waist, pulling her even closer to his side. He sighed through his nose, knowing Bulma wouldn't judge him for what happened. But did he really want her to know? "Bulma," he started hesitantly, "the things that happened there, that went on in that place, were horrible. I know that look in your eyes. If you want to know, I'll tell you. But it's something I never want to speak of again and I'm not certain you want to know. It's your choice."

Bulma pressed her lips together as she studied his expression for a moment. "If you need to talk about it, you know I am here for you. I want to do what I can to make things right. Whatever horrors they put you and the others through." She wasn't sure what happened, but it had shaken him. Shaken him badly. She reached up, rubbing at his back. He felt a little thin, but not as bad as Gohan.

Vegeta leaned into her touch, letting his forehead touch hers. He couldn't keep it to himself. He'd had no one to speak to it about and it was eating at him. He recounted the nightmarish event, how when he'd failed with Cali, Oyxlin had taken him into the lab. He fought not to let his voice break, to make it sound less horrifying than what it was. He told her of Piccolo's experience, of the interrogations they'd put Jenny through, how they denied Gohan food. All of it. He had to get it out, just once, so he could put it behind him. And once he was done talking, he knew he would never have to say it again. He could move on from this now, put it behind him, and not let it dictate his life. He would not give the doctor that satisfaction.

"You can be angry with me all you want," he said in a hushed tone, "but I will never be sorry for leaving you behind and keeping you safe from that."

Bulma's blood was boiling as Vegeta recounted the events of his capture, her fingers clenched into fists so hard, her nails cut into her palms and drew blood. She looked at Vegeta, standing up as she paced furiously in front of him. "Why in the hell would I be angry with you!? I'm pissed at the aliens." She growled, her anger growing as she imagined what he described. She trembled with fury. "How dare they touch you. How dare they experiment…" She trailed off, "I'll murder every single one of them!"

Vegeta felt his heart warm at her outburst, to think she was so protective of him. He got to his feet and took her hands in his, curling his fingers around her bleeding palms. "Gods, I love you," he rumbled before he kissed her fiercely. He broke the kiss and looked at her hands, frowning. "You don't have to worry about them. Phoenix has taken care of them all. There won't be any of them left alive, save one. And she was the one who tried to help us," he said. He met her eyes, seeing the fury burning there. "It's over now, Bulma. Thank you for letting me get it out of my system. I don't want you to think on it anymore. I just… couldn't keep it from you. I've never been able to keep things from you. And I don't want to start now." He was grateful that she didn't pull away from him in disgust, that she didn't think him weak or somehow less of a man for the things he'd been through. "You know you're the perfect mate for me, right?"

Bulma let him pull her against him and she leaned her head down, kissing at the mark on his neck. "As soon as we get back home, you are mine. I'm taking everything back. That bastard…." She growled, but stopped a moment later at Vegeta's touch and she sighed out, "And you are for me. You can handle my outbursts. But it's not unwarranted. Gods, this pisses me off."

A smile tugged at his lips, knowing she cared so much. "Enough talk of this now. It's over. It's done. The sun is nearly up; Phoenix and Alice will be here soon. All I want is to eat, summon the dragon, and then go the fuck home," he said, moving to kiss her mark, holding her tightly for a moment as his stomach growled loudly. Even he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his throat. "I can smell that food. Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

><p>Phoenix ran away from the compound as fast as he could, knowing the transformation was nearly over. He didn't want to look at it anymore, he didn't want Alice near the ruins. He finally stopped when he neared the tree line of the forest and set Alice on the ground, leaning over and panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Good gods, he was exhausted. He could still hear the fire crackling, smell the smoke heavy in the air.<p>

He cried out as the sunlight hit him, his body changing, shrinking, his muscles and bones reforming again. He fell to his knees as his body returned to normal. "Oh that hurts," he groaned, curling his tail around himself, trying to cover his nakedness as much as possible. He felt his face burn slightly as Alice looked at him and he looked up at her, still out of breath. "We did it."

Alice smiled at him. "Stop, there is nothing to hide. Goku will be here soon. I think he will know to bring pants with him. Well, Vegeta or someone else will remind him. It matters not," she said. "Actually, clothes always seem to be an afterthought for Goku. You might be out of luck." She laughed as she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did amazing."

Phoenix nearly trembled at her warm touch on his shoulder and he gave her a smile. "I couldn't have done it without you," he answered. He bowed his head slightly, his breathing coming easier. It was over. The aliens had been destroyed and now hopefully the world would return to normal again. But for him, the world would never be the same. Too much had changed for him over the past few months. His mother was gone. But now there was Alice, sweet, beautiful, calming Alice and he didn't know what sort of a path life would lead them on now. A life without her by his side every moment of every day was not a life he wanted to imagine, much less live.

He curled his hand around her wrist and pulled her closer so he could kiss her soft lips. A longing groan escaped his throat and he tilted his head, exploring her mouth with his tongue, tasting her sweetness. "You said we could talk more about us once the full moon was past," he said softly, rubbing his nose against hers, "Can we have that talk today? You know, after I get some clothes on?"

Alice relaxed against him, drinking him in as he kissed her. "I'd like that," she said as she pulled back from him. She reached up, sliding her fingers into his hair, letting out a heavy sigh. It was relaxing, the way the voices of the earth had calmed, the peace that was finally starting to settle again. They would find the dragonballs and set right as much as they could. "You did amazing last night. I knew you could do it," she said softly. She closed her eyes, feeling him. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

His eyes slid closed as tears burned them. "I hope so," he whispered. He leaned into her touch, her fingers in his hair as it fell loosely around his shoulders, his heart aching to be near his parents again. At least he would see his father that day. And that wouldn't have been possible without Alice's help. "Thank you, Alice," he breathed and kissed her again, his emotions calming as their lips met, yet an entirely new feeling welled in his heart. It felt like falling, a swooping, overwhelming rush that thrilled and terrified him all at the same time. He was so consumed with this new feeling and the sensation of Alice's lips against his that he didn't even notice his grandfather's energy when Goku appeared next to them.

Goku grinned, pants draped over his arm. Tien had thrown them at him as he had been getting ready to go get his grandson and Alice. He smiled at the two of them; he felt a peace between them as he watched them kiss. Like a small part of the world was right again. He gave them a few moments more. "So, when are you having the grandbabies? Or great-grand babies I guess I should say!" He laughed out loud.

Phoenix gave a jump and broke the kiss with Alice, feeling irritated with his grandpa for the first time ever. "Hush!" he scolded and snatched the pants from Goku's arm and quickly pulled them on. He rubbed at his face before sliding his fingers back into his hair, scratching at the back of his neck. "Heh, hi Grandpa," he said, plastering a big, innocent grin on his face. "We, ah, didn't mean to sneak out the way we did. It just… sorta… happened?" he said innocently, his smile widening as he hoped Goku wasn't too upset with them. He didn't seem like he was, but better safe than sorry.

Goku raised his brow at Phoenix. "Uh huh and I just happened to find you transformed, tearing down the alien compound too, didn't I?" He laughed, unable to hold the serious expression on his face and he surged forward pulling them both into a strong embrace. "Gods, I'm just so glad that you are alright. You controlled your transformation. I'm so proud of you. The both of you. If you guys hadn't done what you did..." He trailed off, remembering what Cali had explained was about to happen. "You saved so many lives."

Phoenix beamed and hugged his grandpa. "It was all Alice's idea. Well, you know, the good parts were her idea," he laughed. "She helped me stay in control when I transformed. I couldn't have done it if it hadn't been for her." His expression sobered, thinking about everyone at the cabin. "Is Dad okay? He didn't look so good when I saw him for that split second we saw you guys."

Goku gave Alice an appreciative look before he smiled at Phoenix again. "Yeah. He is doing just fine. Sabriena and Goten are feeding him and Vegeta all they can stand at the moment. Nadia and Faelon went back to Dracula's to get more food. I think they said the castle was cooking for the village nearby or something. So they still have plenty to go around. Enelya is going to help Paige with healing, though I think she does something a little different. She said she could make something for Gohan and Vegeta so their bodies stop eating them alive for awhile."

"Good," Phoenix breathed in relief. "Can we go back to the cabin now? I'm starving!" He gave a sheepish look and chuckled, "Well, I am. Plus we have to go find the dragonballs soon so we can fix everything and make it right. Or as right as it can be, I suppose." Things would never be exactly right again, he knew that, but at least Alice could get her mother back and the rest of their friends as well. He smiled and reached to take her hand in his own before he looked at Goku again. "And keep this to yourself. I want to be the one to tell her parents. It's the right thing to do. Unless, you know, Piccolo decides he wants to kill me. Then feel free to step in!"

Goku laughed. "Aww, but it's so much fun to watch!" he said before he squeezed Phoenix's shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing. Piccolo's too much into the baby to be mad at you right now." He was excited and he couldn't wait to start finding the dragonballs. Once the world was put back right, they could all move on to a better life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yup. Still sitting her mourning the death of my twenties. Can't believe I'm 30 today. *cries* Good gods, I'm OLD.


	43. The Red Dragon

It was almost strange to Phoenix to have everyone together at the cabin again. Everything had been so uncertain for so long, he wasn't quite sure what to think. Tora had shown up with the others shortly after he and Alice had returned with Goku. After greetings and tearful exchanges were said and done, Goku and Tora had set out to find the dragonballs as quickly as possible (after swinging by Capsule Corp to pick up the radar of course.)

Phoenix was exhausted. After a big breakfast, he waited until everyone was distracted with stories about their experiences so he could grab Alice by the arm and sneak outside. He walked slowly down towards the river, holding her hand in his, keeping quiet because he wasn't sure what to say. The strangest sensation filled his chest; he felt calmer than he ever had before, yet at the same time he felt nervous, butterflies in his stomach, and it made him ridiculously happy.

He finally stopped when they reached the river. "So, ah, that talk," he said, feeling like it was some formal meeting or something. He chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand, not letting go of hers with the other. "Where do we go from here? What happens now?" he asked, looking at her uncertainly.

Alice smiled out over the water, feeling the same calm settle over her. She could still feel the earth, its people, calling out for her to tend to it, but it was lessened having just defeated the main cause for its pain and trouble in the moment. Storms still raged and the earth still shook, but all was well for the moment. She squeezed Phoenix's hand tightly before she turned to look at him. "I am the Guardian. I will return to the Lookout to continue my work there. I…" She pressed her lips thin before she raised her chin, "I would like it if you came back with me. The earth could benefit with you there with me. Making me feel this calm."

He turned to look at her. "Is that the only reason?" he asked in a low, vulnerable tone. It made him happy to think that she wanted him around, that she would ask him to come to the Lookout with her. But he was looking for something more, something deeper, hoping that somehow she felt even a fraction of what he felt in that moment. He didn't want it to be just about her work. It had to be stronger than that, more personal than that.

Alice reached up to him with her free hand, cupping his cheek. "Of course not," she said, feeling a blush growing across her cheeks. "Though, it would be selfish of me to ask you to come to the Lookout just for me. Because I don't want to see what life is without you there next to me. To make me laugh, smile, to brighten my day," she said softly as she caressed the soft skin there. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were. Not completely. I think it would be an empty world for me if I didn't have you."

Phoenix's heart swelled and raced. "That's not selfish, Alice," he said. "You're probably the most selfless person I've ever met. All you ever do is think about everyone else. There's nothing wrong with wanting one thing for yourself." A smile split his lips. "Especially if that one thing is me." He tenderly kissed her lips, letting his own linger against hers as he spoke, "All I want is to be with you. I don't want to imagine the world without you, either. Gods, just the idea makes me hurt." He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her hair as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Alice."

The words were warm and true, they wrapped around her like a warm blanket in the dead of winter. She leaned against him, managing a brighter smile for him. "I want that. Very much," she said, looking up at him as she evaluated her own feelings. Love? Did she love him? It felt like the world would end if she lost him, if he didn't come back to the Lookout with her. That she could accomplish anything at his side. "I love you as well," she breathed, "So much."

Phoenix felt he could cry with happiness and he hugged her tighter, his tail curling around her slender waist. "You sure you can put up with me?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. "You know I'm loud. I'm obnoxious. And I'm not very good at picking up after myself. And I'll probably drive your dad completely bonkers being around all the time."

Alice chuckled, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. He gives as good as he gets. Not on the annoying, drive someone bonkers. More on the realm of kicking asses and training. You'll probably learn a few things about controlling your transformation all on your own from him. I learned most of my tricks from my father and Dende."

Phoenix felt an excitement grow in him at the thought of living at the Lookout with her, at the promise of what that meant. "I'll try," he promised. He kissed her again. Gods, he couldn't get enough of that, of the way she made him feel when she was in his arms. He reluctantly pulled back from her when he felt Goku's and Tora's energies reappear near the cabin. "I think they're ready for you. Time to work your jedi-magick shit and summon the dragon."

Alice couldn't help but duck her head and smile. "You are most eloquent with words, you know," she said as she reached out, catching his hand. She wound their fingers together and looked up towards the cabin. "I suppose it is time to set the world right. Bring back loved ones, honor those who cannot be brought back." She sighed and lifted her eyes to the sky. "I know of the first wish, but the second… I suppose it will be to put the world as it was before the aliens arrived."

"As close to it as possible, at least," he said, feeling a sadness in his heart again over the death of his mother. He squeezed Alice's hand and started walking slowly up the path towards the cabin. "I know your dragon will be able to fix it. It'll be good to have your mom back. And, you know, for the world to be put back together." He gave a longing sigh as they walked. "Gods, I miss fast food. Make sure the dragon puts those places back right, okay?"

Alice chuckled. "Yes, of course. Whatever you want." She teased, "Never come between a hungry Saiyan and his food."

* * *

><p>Lindsey sighed as she watched her family with the dragonballs. She ached to return to them, but knew it wasn't possible. She turned to Jenny and gave her a sad smile. "I think it's about time for you to go home," she said. It had been nice having her friends with her. But it was selfish to want them to stay. They still had lives to live back on earth, families to take care of. She suddenly moved to hug her friend as tight as she could. "I'm going to miss you."<p>

Jenny wrapped her arms tightly around Lindsey, burying her face against her. "Gods, I'm so sorry, baby. This isn't fair. There has been too much death." She breathed before she looked up again. "At least you have Dende and Rose to pester here. And of course, those nightly dreams with Gohan. Rawr," she teased.

Lindsey's eyes fell shut as a blissful smile crossed her face. "Mmmmm. Yes. Those dreams," she said almost obscenely before she opened her eyes and laughed. "And yeah, I'll just have to entertain myself with bothering Dende and Rose. Dende's so easy to get to," she snickered. Her expression sobered as she heard Alice summoning the dragon. "Remember we asked you and Piccolo to be the godparents of our children? I need you to help Gohan. Keep an eye on my kids. Watch over them for me?" she asked, trying very hard not to choke up. "Tell Gohan I love him? Please?"

Jenny smiled and cupped her friend's cheek. "Of course. I never forgot. I'll let Gohan know, though you remember to tell him every night. I know that he'll understand you are with him." She gave Lindsey a watery smile, "Gods, I am going to miss you. It won't be the same without you there. At all the parties, in good times, bad times. All that jazz. But you've got a wonderful family. A testament to a life well spent, wouldn't you say?"

Lindsey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty proud of them," she said and sniffled. She hugged Jenny quickly again as she heard Alice make the wish. "Take care of them. I love you, girl. I'll see you again. But not too soon, I hope." She squeezed her tightly until suddenly she was gone and Lindsey found herself with empty arms. She brushed a tear from her cheek and drew a long breath to calm herself. She knew Jenny would take care of her children, would help Gohan if ever he needed it. She turned and smiled at her house in paradise. "Guess I'll go take a nap and wait for Gohan to fall asleep."

* * *

><p>Jenny sucked in a breath of air as she suddenly found herself laying on the ground in front of the cabin, in front of her friends and family. She was wearing the rags that she had been in at the compound and her hands immediately felt over her body, one going to her shoulder to feel the Saiyan brand, whole and unblemished. "Oh, thank the gods for that," she breathed and relished in the nonexistent pain of her new body. She smiled around at the concerned faces, they were bringing back everyone and she supposed the next wish would be to make everything as it was before the aliens attacked.<p>

"Jenny," Piccolo breathed and rushed forward to haul her into his arms and press his lips firmly to hers. It was as if the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders when he saw her beautiful, unscarred face again. He kissed her deeply, passionately, savoring the feel of her soft lips as he crushed her to his chest. "Gods, how I missed you," he whispered as he held her, rubbing his nose against hers, his antennae twitching and brushing her forehead. He barely noticed as Alice made the second wish and the dragon disappeared from the sky. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was that he had Jenny in his arms again and his only thoughts were of taking her home and hiding away with her for a good long while, knowing that nothing could separate them again.

Paige smiled from her spot next to Goten. Goku had taken the baby again and left her free to stand next to her mate as her mother and all of their friends were wished back. She could almost feel a change in the air as her sister made the second wish. The food stores would be back to normal and it would be as if the power had never gone out. "Suppose we will go check on your restaurant after we finish here, huh? Think we can manage a longer time of peace now?" she asked as she watched the dragon depart. It was a gorgeous dragon. Red and white, a tribute, Alice had said.

Jenny kissed Piccolo back passionately. "Gods, I don't want to do that again anytime soon. Stupid aliens," she grumbled before she looked over at Goku. "Hey! I want to hold that!" she demanded, holding out her hands towards her grandson. "Tristan," she breathed, giving her daughter a wink. "It's a great name," she said happily as Goku came over and carefully placed the little one in her arms. "Heh, I would have sworn up and down you would have green skin."

Piccolo smiled and wrapped an arm around Jenny's shoulders as she held the baby. He kissed her forehead and started down at the little one, who watched them both intently with his big eyes. "I think this worked out better anyway. You can hold him whenever you want, spoil him rotten, then send him home to these two when he gets to be too much of a handful," he chuckled, particularly amused with the expression on Goten's face.

"Note to self," Goten muttered, crossing his arms while he stared at his father-in-law, "Give Tristan lots of chocolate and energy drinks before sending him to visit the grandparents." He blinked at their looks. "Well obviously when he's older! Jeez you guys, you think I'd feed the baby chocolate?" he asked with a laugh. "I'm not that irresponsible!" He pulled Paige to stand in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. A contented smile pulled at his lips. "We do make good babies, you know."

Paige hummed happily against him and nodded, a grin spanning across her face. "Hell yeah we do. And you know what? I want a rare steak tonight for dinner. Gods, I could eat about a hundred of those things."

Jenny shook her head and smiled at the little one who opened up his big eyes and stared up at them. "I don't know, Piccolo. Are you sure you want to give this one back?"

He smiled down at the little one. "Not until he starts fussing. Then it's their turn," he answered.

"ZANE!" Catie cried when her son appeared and ran to her, throwing himself into her arms. She didn't even try to hide the happy tears that poured from her eyes as she kissed the top of his head over and over. "Oh gods, honey! Oh I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, pulling him with her, refusing to let go of her boy. "Thank you," she prayed, her voice a whisper, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Trunks suddenly found his hands occupied with the kitten as Catie ran forward at the sight of their son and he felt tears of relief wash through him as he dashed forward, dropping down onto ground next to them. He held the mewling kitten in one hand as he threw the other around his son, kissing his forehead, whole and unmarked. "Gods, it's good to have you back, kiddo. We are so sorry we couldn't stop them before they hurt you."

Zane smiled widely as he hugged his parents. "I missed you guys, but Seventeen and Leelee hung out with me in otherworld. Jenny and Lindsey, too," he said. "You know, it's not bad there. But I think I want to wait a long time before I go back!"

Catie laughed and hugged him again. "A very, very long time," she murmured into his hair. She let out a long, slow sigh as a smile tugged at her lips. The world was right again. Most of the damage done by the aliens was erased from the earth. They could finally go home.

Cali watched in awe of the dragon, how their loved ones had been revived and appeared out of thin air. She felt bad for the half-breed… _'Gohan,'_ she mentally corrected herself. These were people, not just some random race she was separate and detached from, but real people who felt the way she felt, who hurt and loved, who laughed and knew anger, joy, suffering, fear just as she did. He was the only one without a happy reunion, yet she knew somehow that he wasn't hurting as bad as he had been before. He sat on the porch with his daughter at his side, watching the others quietly. She stood back from them all, uncertain of what she should do now, what her future would hold.

Gohan wrapped an arm around his daughter as they sat on the porch and watched everyone laugh and cry together over the victory, the losses and the reunions, first meetings. He caught sight of Cali, looking very much like the fish out of water. "Hey," he called over to her, motioning her over to him.

Cali was surprised that he spoke to her, but skirted around the large group that paid her no mind anyway and went to stand on the porch before him. She was painfully aware of the protective gleam in his daughter's eyes, the way the teenager's tail moved stealthily behind her as if ready to pounce at any second, and Cali didn't doubt for one moment that Scarlett could eat her alive if she so chose.

"You tried to do what was right for us. What was right for your people." He pressed his lips together, remembering how she had led them into the cage in the first place. Thinking on it now, he imagined that she saved their lives from a worse fate. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," she answered timidly. "I didn't do a whole lot of research on the cultures here, what your society is like. I don't know that I could fit in anywhere." She shifted uncomfortably. He looked so thin; there was an age in his eyes now that was far beyond his years. "There is no one left of my kind," she said quietly. "No home to go to. I will have to weigh my options, see what there might be out there for me."

"My father would say that there is a home for everyone here. You'd be amazed what you can accomplish when you aren't trying to control or enslave an entire planet," he said as he squeezed his daughter's knee, giving her a small smile. "You have the potential to really make something of yourself. You said you wanted to make a new race. You can always start one of your own. But make it your own. It's your family. Not something that can be bred to gain power or some shit like that. You do it for love. Because you feel so connected with a person you can't imagine that life without them."

Cali's heart lifted at his words. Never before had she had the option of being with someone for love. She was chosen to help Avriel in his quest, his mission to save their race from extinction, to bear the children of Saiyans so that their kind could continue on. And in the end, he'd brought about the very thing he feared the most. "Perhaps someday," she said. She moved to sit on the porch floor before him, feeling weak. She pressed her mask tighter over her face, breathing deeply through it. Oh, she hated not being able to breathe properly. It was something she'd dealt with all her life. She gave a sad smile behind it. "If I even get the chance to find love," she said. She wondered if she'd even be able to survive her for long on her own. "But it is a nice thought."

Gohan looked at Cali, how beaten down she looked. She just lost her people and was saved by people who should rightfully want her dead. "If there's anything you'll learn about our group, it's that everyone gets a second chance. Look around you. Do you think any one of us hasn't been tainted before by bad choices?" He sighed; the talk was wearing him out. "You should see Bulma, Vegeta's mate. She can probably figure something out to help you fit in. Maybe give you an easier way to breathe on the planet. Or is that a medical thing?"

"A little of both," she answered. "My race relied so much on technology, we became weak, susceptible to disease. It's hard for our lungs to absorb enough oxygen when we breathe. It's so easy for us… well, for me now… to get sick. And it takes forever to recover, if at all." She looked over at Vegeta, at the beautiful woman at his side. "I would speak to her, but I don't feel right about it. Not after what happened between him and me. I heard her yelling at him earlier. She intimidates me," she admitted.

Gohan cracked a smile at that and laughed. "She intimidates everyone," he said. "Most of all Vegeta. They get on too well sometimes. Don't worry. She doesn't bite... often. If she knows that you helped us, I imagine she would help you out."

"What does she do?" Cali asked curiously. "I mean, how do you think she could help me? I have no way to repay her."

"You could always go work for her," Scarlett offered. "I mean, Bulma's like one of the top scientists on this planet. She owns the biggest company in the world. All they do there is work with technology. You said you're good at that sort of thing, right? Work out a trade with her." She eyed the woman before her, not trusting her. Her tail thumped against the side of the cabin as she perched herself on the arm of her father's chair. It was Cali's people who had done this to him, who had killed her mother. Scarlett felt a bitterness in her heart; she would not trust this woman so easily.

Cali's brow raised as she looked at the young Saiyan. "Perhaps I should speak to her," she said. Unconsciously, she scooted back a bit from Scarlett. The Saiyan looked ready to pounce, like a young lioness stalking her prey, her muscles tensed and prepared to spring at any given second. "Do you always sit like that?" Cali asked.

"Only when I'm looking at someone who hurt my daddy," Scarlett growled. "You got a lot to prove if you wanna stay around here." And as if to emphasize her point, she snapped her teeth, laughing when Cali jumped.

Gohan patted her knee, but didn't stop her. He wasn't feeling that generous. "I'll see if I can help you get started in the right direction," he said as he waved at Bulma, catching the scientist's eye. "Bulma! Need you over here for a moment."

She looked over at Gohan sitting on the porch with Scarlett and Cali next to them looking nervous. "So that's the woman?" she asked Vegeta. The woman he almost slept with, the woman who promised to help them. "What do you think she wants?"

Vegeta looked over at Cali, considering her for a moment. "A chance," he answered. "She's made mistakes, she knows that. I think she just wants the opportunity to change. What they did was wrong. But they lied to her. She had a completely different idea of what their mission was going to be. Don't hold it against her what they did to me, what they tried to get her to do. She wasn't responsible for all of that." He curled his tail tighter around her waist. "Let's see what she wants."

Bulma tilted her head at Vegeta but then nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked over. She studied Cali carefully, she could see the hesitation in the other woman's eyes. "So, Cali, is it?" she asked. "Vegeta says you had good intentions and he wants me to hear you out."

Gohan nodded. "She's looking for a fresh start. She could probably help out your company with technology, scientist stuff." He waved his hands. "I think you both have a lot you can offer each other."

Scarlett listened as Cali introduced herself to Bulma, but her eyes glazed over as they quickly began a discussion about technology, medical stuff, all sorts of jargon that she didn't understand. "C'mon, Dad," she said and pulled her father's arm around her shoulders to help him stand. "I think you need to rest." She lowered her voice and whispered in his ear, "And besides, all this crap they're talking about is going to make my brain melt."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Phoenix was anxiously watching Jenny and Piccolo as they fawned over their grandson. He wanted to find just the right moment to talk to them, but at the same time he just wanted to get it over with. His tail whipped nervously around, latching around his own leg, then swinging around to slap the other. He took a step towards them, then stepped back, second guessing himself. He ran a hand through his hair, stealing a glance at Alice, then looked quickly away from her. Oh, his stomach hurt. He only had one chance to get this right.<p>

He finally got his opportunity when little Tristan started to cry and Jenny handed him back over to Paige. He squared his shoulders and walked forward, clearing his throat. "Jenny? Piccolo? I, ah, was wondering if I could speak to you both. You know, privately?" he asked, wishing he sounded more confident in that moment.

Jenny looked to Phoenix, giving him a warm smile. "Of course. Are you alright? I watched what you did. It was beyond amazing. Thank you for destroying that machine, for helping save everyone," she said as she stepped closer to Piccolo, looking up at her mate happily. It was good to be back.

Piccolo raised his brow questioningly, but nodded and took Jenny's hand, leading her around the side of the cabin. It was odd of Phoenix to ask a question like that, sounding nervous and respectful at the same time. It unsettled him for some reason. He finally turned and dropped Jenny's hand to cross his arms over his chest, watching the way Phoenix seemed to war with himself between nervousness and confidence. It amused him to watch the young Saiyan squirm. "What's this about?"

Phoenix cleared his throat, drawing a calming breath before he spoke. "I know Alice and I haven't always gotten along," he said, "but something changed when we left here to attack the compound. I can't explain it. But she calms me down, she makes me think clearly and I've never had that before. And at the same time, she makes me all nervous and happy. I… I love her," he blurted out. "I want to ask Alice to be my mate."

Of all the things Jenny had prepared herself to hear, this was not one of them. She and Lindsey had been focused on other things on the other side. It seemed a little sudden to her. No one came to visit Alice, no one came to hang out with her. Paige was always the one calling to try and get her sister to leave the Lookout. Phoenix… Phoenix was a blindside. "Um, you'll have to excuse me. Isn't this a little sudden?"

Piccolo's spine went stiff. Like Jenny, that had not been something he was prepared to hear. He tugged at his ear for a moment, almost certain he had heard Phoenix wrong. The two of them had hardly ever spent any time together, and only really when Goten and Paige invited them both along for something. Phoenix was loud, immature, obnoxious, while his Alice was sweet, wise, and quiet. The idea of the two of them together was totally absurd to him.

"I know it is," Phoenix answered. It was still crazy in his own mind. "I know it sounds totally outta the blue, but I can't help the way I feel. There's something about her, well, everything about her that just makes me happy. And she says that I help calm her, that the world seems quieter to her when I'm near her. I know it sounds crazy. But I can't imagine my life without her now."

Piccolo shook his head disapprovingly. This was crazy, he and Phoenix agreed on that point. And Piccolo couldn't help but to wonder if this was something else, if Phoenix was just using Alice as a way to comfort himself with the loss of his mother. "I don't think it's love you're feeling," he stated bluntly. "Everyone has been through a lot the past few months. I don't think it's a wise decision to make right now with everything still so fresh in everyone's minds."

Jenny pressed her lips together in thought, reaching out to touch Piccolo gently on the corner of his arm. "Well, we can't discount how quickly Dende and Rose fell for each other," she reminded him as she looked at Phoenix. "Maybe there is something there we can't see." She sighed out, "I don't know about mating this quickly, but I certainly wouldn't mind if you started dating her. See how it goes, if it lasts."

Phoenix felt his heart fall. He'd expected Piccolo to balk at the idea, but not Jenny. A panic washed over him as he thought about what she said, about just dating Alice. That would mean going home with his father, only seeing Alice when he went to the Lookout to visit. He didn't want to be separated from her now. Not after everything they'd been through, how they'd discovered this connection that neither of them could explain yet they didn't want to lose, either.

He shook his head. "No, that's not enough," he said firmly. "Alice and I want to be together." He thought about going to get his grandpa to help him out. Goku could convince just about anyone of anything. No, he wouldn't do that this time. That would only further prove that he wasn't mature enough to handle things on his own. He wanted to do this himself. "I don't think I can go back to the way things were before I felt like this about her. I can think so clearly when I'm near her, she makes me calm and happy and I've never wanted anything in my entire life like I want Alice. I'm not like Goten; I don't need to go out and sleep with tons of women to figure out what I want. I want to spend my life with her."

Piccolo wasn't even so sure that dating was a good option, but it was better than what Phoenix asked. Alice didn't need to have her heart broken. Her work was too important to be distracted by such a thing. She needed time to clear her head, to deal with everything she'd experienced, to process it all. Surely Phoenix would only distract her, make it harder for her to concentrate. Gods knew Piccolo himself had a hard time thinking straight around the young Saiyan and he couldn't even hear the young man's thoughts like Alice could. "I agree with Jenny. There's no need to rush into anything."

Phoenix refused to be swayed. He knew in his heart what he wanted. Maybe he and Alice were too different for everyone else to understand it, but he knew what he felt for her was real. "What do I have to do?" he asked. "How can I prove to you that I love her? I'll do anything to be with her. Anything."

Jenny pressed her lips together a moment, looking over the nervous half-Saiyan. "Okay, so tell me. What would change if we said yes? What would you do? Have her live with you? You live with her? With us at the Lookout? What if it doesn't work out? What will happen then?"

Phoenix shifted his weight a bit. "I sort of assumed I'd live with her at the Lookout," he answered quietly. "I mean, Alice can't be away from there. I know that." He took a step back and looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling unwelcome. He should've done this the way Goten did, just mate with her and deal with Piccolo's wrath afterwards. But no, he had tried to be respectful and now he felt like he was losing his chance with Alice because of it. What happened if they said no? Was he supposed to do it anyway? That sort of defied the whole idea of asking them in the first place.

No, he couldn't just give up. He'd promised her. Promised her that he would face her father no matter what and that they would be together whether Piccolo approved or not. Phoenix looked up at Alice's parents, squaring his shoulders. "Okay, let's try this approach. I'm going to ask Alice to be my mate, but I would like to have your blessing first. I don't have to have it. I just wanted to try to do things the right way. But in the end, Alice and I will be together."

Jenny's brows shot up at that, the sudden change in him, the say he stood up straighter and now looked at them without a doubt in his face. Gone was the nervousness, the unsure look he had. There was no sign of the hyper child that she had come to know. It was as if someone had flipped a switch inside of him. It got her attention and she found herself smiling despite that. "This is a change. Look at you," she said before she tilted her chin at Piccolo. "What do you think?"

Piccolo frowned slightly. He'd never seen Phoenix like this. There was a determination in the young Saiyan's eyes and somehow Piccolo knew that arguing would only cause drama and hurt feelings. In the end, Phoenix and Alice were going to do whatever they wanted to do. He knew that. And in all honesty, he could appreciate that Phoenix had asked for their blessing. It was respectful; something the young man had never been before. "Alright," he finally said. His voice dropped lower, a dangerous tone to it, "But if you break her heart, there is no force on earth that will save you from my wrath. Understood?"

Phoenix's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yes sir," he answered and internally snickered at the flash of surprise he saw in Piccolo's eyes. Something in his heart ached at the thought of hurting Alice. He would never. Not if there was anything he could do about it. "If anyone ever hurts her, I expect you to hurt them. Especially if it's me. But I promise you won't have to worry about that."

Jenny chuckled at that. "Thanks for asking us first. We will see what we can do about getting a bigger bed put into Alice's room back at the Lookout for you. Good heavens, I suppose I should stock up on the food," she said, the smile still growing on her lips as she stepped forward, drawing Phoenix in for a tight hug. "Thank goodness all the stores will be restocked."

Phoenix hugged her back, leaning into the warmth he felt from her. The comfort of a mother's hug. "I promise I'll be good to her," he murmured, squeezing her tightly. He pulled back with a laugh and a sheepish look on his face. "I'll try not to eat you guys out of house and home. I'll do what I can to help with that!" He was so excited, he couldn't wait to talk to Alice again. There would be no surprise to it; he and Alice had already promised each other they'd be together and knowing her, she'd probably heard every word of this conversation. He looked over at Piccolo, "Thanks, you know, for agreeing to this. I really will do my best not to get on your nerves!"

Piccolo shook his head slowly as Phoenix turned and ran off to find Alice. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I'm going to pitch that boy off the Lookout. I don't care if he can fly. It'll still make me feel better," he growled. He looked down at Jenny, crossing his arms once again. "Our girls grew up too fast and they both ended up entirely too beautiful. It's entirely your fault."

Jenny smiled and reached out for him, slipping her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. "Hmm? You are going to blame this on me? Shame shame," she murmured as she reached up, cupping his face, just because she could. She had missed him something terrible and just wanted to be near him for a while. She watched the contrast of the skin as she gently wiped her thumb across his thin lips and she couldn't help but laugh when she saw his antennae twitch in the air.

He smiled softly and kissed the tip of her thumb as it passed over his lips. "Let's go home. I want to get out of these rags and into bed. Plus you need to help me find some earplugs before those two get home and do… whatever they're going to do." He fought the urge to shudder and failed miserably. It was one thing knowing his daughter was grown now. Hearing it was something entirely different. "Or, you know, feel free to knock me unconscious. Whichever is easier for you."

Jenny snickered. "I suppose I could take advantage of you while you are unconscious, but where is the fun in that? I wonder if you'd even be useful or if you would just lay there all sad and droopy," she teased, the grin spreading wider on her face as she hugged him again, pressing her face against his chest.

He frowned at her teasing. "Nevermind. I'm going to knock you out instead," he growled and playfully shoved her away. He couldn't stop himself from laughing when she just fought harder to hug him again and he finally sighed, letting her wrap her arms around his middle again. "You are lucky I love you, woman. Come on. Let's get out of here."


	44. Love Me, That's All I Ask of You

Piccolo's and Jenny's departure seemed to trigger a chain reaction among everyone else at the cabin. Tora took Eighteen and Marron back to their house in the suburbs, Leelee and Seventeen left for their apartment, Vegeta's family went back to Capsule Corp, and Paige had to practically pry baby Tristan from Goku's arms before they could go home. Phoenix was waiting outside as everyone left, hoping to catch a moment to talk with Alice. Gods, couldn't these people hurry up? He was excited and nervous and he thought he might burst soon if he didn't get to be near her, to talk to her. He shivered in the cold air as the sun began to set. '_Dammit, come on.'_

Alice finally said her goodbyes to the others, feeling Phoenix's emotions in the air. It was good to close that the way they did, to see their friends and family after the terrible crisis. It just left her feeling like she had accomplished something. That she could fill the shoes that Dende had left behind. It gave her hope. She smiled at him as she walked closer. "So, good talk with my parents. They needed to see that change in you."

He turned to her, his face lighting up, but blushing at the same time. "Ah, yeah," he chuckled. "I really thought they were going to say no there for a minute. Not that it matters. I would've asked you anyway. I just wanted to do the thing right, you know?" He looked at her, his smile widening. She was beautiful out in the moonlight like this. He licked his lips and moved closer to her, taking both of her hands in his. "Guess now's as good a time as any," he said softly before he met her eyes. "Alice, will you mate with me?"

Alice felt butterflies in her stomach at his question. She had known he was going to ask, but something about hearing the words out loud made it that more definite. More realistic. "I don't think I could bear it if I said no," she breathed, stepping closer to him as she tightened her fingers around his hands before she looked down at them. They were strong hands, calluses from his young years spent fighting at any chance he could get. She felt right, like this was meant to be. It must have been some plan by the fates.

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle at her. Always so cryptic in her choice of words. He let his forehead lightly touch hers, his black eyes searching her warm brown ones. He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it out loud. "That wasn't exactly a yes, Alice," he teased, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. He felt his heart race and butterflies in his stomach as his length firmed. Just being this close to her made his knees weak. "I want to hear you say it," he whispered.

She gave him a smile, feeling more confident in herself as well and she stepped even closer, pressing herself up against him. She leaned in to his ear, her breath hot upon him, "Yes." She felt a thrill shoot through her as she felt his hardness pressed up against her and awaken her body to his. A heat lanced through her center at the thought of being with him, in every way possible.

Phoenix quickly smothered her mouth with his own, a moan escaping his throat as she pressed herself against him. He hardened further and couldn't stop himself from gently thrusting his hips forward, rubbing himself against her. Gods, how he wanted her. "Should we go?" he asked softly in her ear. "I don't think I can wait." If it wasn't so damn cold out, he would've thrown her down on the ground right then. No, she deserved better than that. He wanted their first time to be special, for her to be comfortable. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her body against his. She felt so right in his arms. "I just want to lock us both away for the whole night," he whispered before he trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck.

"Let's go to the place where we first meditated. I want you to take me right there in the grass, in the light of the moon," she whispered, looking up and seeing the moon, still relatively full. It called to her, made her ache to mate in a way she didn't know was possible. "I don't want to wait much longer."

"Wait here for just a second," he said, kissing her quickly. He ran into the cabin, going straight for the hope chest at the foot of the bed, telling his grandpa that he and Alice were heading out, they'd see them soon, and rushed back outside before Goku, Sabriena, or Tien could utter a single word. He tossed the capsule he carried in his hand and caught it before he grinned at Alice and took her hand. "Let's go," he said and lifted into the air, flying straight for the small clearing in the woods where they'd made their camp that first night.

It didn't take long at all to fly there and he smiled at her as their feet touched the ground. "I was expecting to go to the Lookout," he admitted as he clicked the capsule and tossed it over his shoulder. "But this is nice. There's no one around for miles to bother us." He kissed her again, letting their tongues dance together as he ran his hands over her back, pulling her to him. "Gods, you're beautiful," he breathed as his hand slid up her spine and into her hair. His breathing quickened as his heart raced. "I love you, Alice."

Alice smiled against him, letting herself be kissed and kissed back in return. For one brief moment since the invasion had started, the world was at peace and she reveled in it. All over the world, people were celebrating, loving those returned from the camps and the dead. Taking joys in the simple things. She sighed contentedly before she reached around Phoenix and grasped his tail, giving a firm tug and watching the shiver that worked its way up his spine.

Phoenix gave a cry as hot pleasure shot through his body at the feel of her hand on his tail. "Oh gods," he breathed, his voice shaky. He met her eyes, suddenly wondering if she was going to be more aggressive than he'd originally thought. "Go easy on me. I'm new at this," he teased and kissed her soundly again. He reluctantly pulled back from her and turned to the capsule he'd activated; he'd stolen a bunch of the furs from the cabin. He laid them out, making a pallet on the ground, then turned to Alice again. He took her by the shoulders and guided her to lay down before he pulled one of the big, heavy pelts over them. "I don't want you to freeze," he said softly as he ran his hand up her side, cupping her breast that fit perfectly in his hand. His mouth went dry as his groin ached and he brushed his thumb over her, gently teasing the taut flesh he could feel through her clothing.

Alice arched up into his touch, grinding herself against his hardness she felt between her legs. "You mean you do not wish to freeze. I know your Saiyan tricks. You had better hope that Goku does not show up like an angry bee because you stole the furs from the house. I doubt he would even realize that we are joined until after he takes the covers back to the cabin and Tien and Sabriena tell him," she breathed, a smirk tugging at her lips as she reached up and cupped the back of his head, dragging his mouth down to her still clothed nipple. "Please," she moaned, not knowing where this side of her had been hiding. It was finally her turn to enjoy life and she was ravenous.

Phoenix breathed hotly over her, covering her with his mouth. He nibbled on her shirt, moaning as he felt her hardened nipple through the fabric. He rocked his face against her, loving the feel of her soft flesh against him. It wasn't enough. He wanted to taste her skin, to see her bare before him. He tugged the neckline of her robe down and pushed aside the cup of her bra, his breath catching in his throat as her breast was exposed to him. He quickly captured her pert nipple in his lips, sucking her hungrily as his tongue laved over her flesh. A whine issued from his throat as his cock throbbed and strained painfully against the front of his jeans.

Alice gasped and reached down between them, cupping his hardness trapped in his pants. "Mmm, I don't think you are enjoying this that much," she purred before she moved carefully, laughing at the whine that came from his throat as she pulled her breast from him. She moved down, putting her legs up by his head as she urged him to roll on top of her as she undid the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down and finally his pants as well, freeing the throbbing flesh. "This is a feast," she breathed, inhaling the musky scent that hit her nose, making her mouth water.

Phoenix gasped and shivered as the cool air hit his hot flesh. He braced himself above her with one hand as he quickly worked to free her of her clothing with the other. He could smell her on the air and it sent a shiver down his spine. "Oh gods, Alice," he breathed as he lowered his face to her. "You are gorgeous." He pressed his lips to her sex, kissing her intimately, moaning as her wetness touched his face. He licked his lips, tasting the sweet flavor before he dipped his head and trailed his tongue over the wet line of her body.

Alice gave a startled little gasp as she felt him licking at her, the strange sensation both pleasant and odd. She wanted more and she spread her legs as much as she could. She loved how exposed it made her feel, how raw and open she was to him. Just for him and only him. Everyone else saw her as this closed off, boring, quiet person, but for him she was willing to break the mold. She leaned up, nuzzling at the heated flesh between his legs, moaning as she stuck out her tongue for a taste.

Phoenix hissed when he felt her soft, hot tongue brush his shaft. "Oh fuck," he breathed, his shoulders trembling as he held himself above her. He wanted her to do that again. And again. He lowered his face to her again, sliding his tongue between her lips, exploring her. He moaned again as his tongue met her clit and he licked furiously at it, sealing his mouth around her. He felt her tongue on him again, amazingly hot and wet, somehow soothing him yet making him ache even harder all at the same time. His tail coiled pleasantly as she lapped at him, teasing him almost to the point of pain. "Alice, please," he begged before he covered her with his mouth again, flicking his tongue over her.

Alice smiled against him and pulled back from his hard flesh. She reached up and caught the wiggling tail in her hand as she began to stroke down its length, once, twice. She let go and cupped the two soft orbs at the base of his length, marveling at the weight of them as she ran her fingers over the soft hair that covered them both before she leaned up, sucking gently at the tip of his cock.

He felt his face burn as her mouth toyed with the sensitive head of his cock. It was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting his hips and plunging his member into her hot mouth. His cock throbbed and pulsed; he felt drops of precum slip from the tip and coat her lips. He cupped her buttocks and held her in a firm grip as he sucked at her body, letting the tip of his tongue pierce the entrance to her body. Her taste was all he knew in that moment. All he wanted was to pleasure her, to wind her body up and up until she melted beneath him in complete and utter bliss. He swirled his tongue around her clit, alternating between sucking it harshly and placing feather-light licks over the tender nub, then rapidly flicking his tongue over it, only to slowly twirl his tongue around it the next moment.

Alice moaned out, panting hard as she felt herself growing wetter as he lapped at her folds. Gods, she couldn't believe she waited this long to be with someone, but she had never trusted anyone like this before. "I don't want to wait," she gasped as she pulled off his cock, "Please, I want more. I want all of you." She moaned again as his tongue slid over her most sensitive spot, making her body throb for him.

Phoenix moved quickly to undress the rest of the way and helped Alice out of her clothing. He smiled at the sight of her naked form, the curves and dips of her body. He moved to lay over her, kissing her gently. He shivered in anticipation of what it would feel like to be inside her. With his knee, he nudged her thighs apart, positioning himself between them. He could feel how wet and hot her body was against the tip of his cock. He rubbed himself against her for a moment, listening to her moan lightly, before he slid his hard, thick length into her body with one solid thrust.

Alice threw her head back as a flash of pain shot through her and she threw her arms around Phoenix's neck as she gave a pained cry. It was as if she had been ripped, she knew something had. She was a virgin after all. She felt a trickle of fluid out from their connection and for a moment she felt a panic in her body that there was no going back, no turning from the course they had set. It almost didn't seem fair that Phoenix didn't experience the same and she briefly wondered if they might reverse roles some time. She smirked despite herself and turned her head to kiss hotly at Phoenix's neck. "I'm going to make you scream with pleasure," she breathed.

He shivered at the feel of her lips on his neck and the sensation of his aching cock cradled within her tight, wet body. He'd never felt anything so incredible in his life. His length twitched, demanding satisfaction, but he didn't move for fear of hurting her further. He heard the pain in her cry, had seen it in her expression. He could feel her muscles clenching around him, accommodating his body within her own. He met her eyes questioningly and smiled when he saw the encouraging look she gave him. He gently rocked against her, moaning loudly as he slid in and out of her silken heat. "You're incredible, Alice."

Alice exhaled the breath she didn't even know she was holding in and she sighed out as he began moving, her mind leaving the pain far behind. "As are you. Gods, this... this is different, pain and pleasure at the same time." She moaned against him, nibbling on his neck. "You'll have to let me take you sometime," she whispered, though it sounded loud enough, she might as well have shouted it.

Phoenix didn't know what to think about that, but he was so lost in the pleasure of her body, he didn't have time to think on it. "Whatever you want," he breathed huskily as he thrust a little harder into her. She was impossibly tight and wet around him, making his cock ache for release. His tail moved to caress her skin, the tip flicking over her nipple, teasing it with the soft fur. He laid a bit more of his weight on her, his mouth next to her ear. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he murmured.

"Part of the experience, isn't it?" she answered and wrapped her legs more securely around his hips as she rose up in time to meet his thrusts. "Gods, it's so much better now. You are like a molten heat spearing me over and over." She moaned wantonly as he plunged into her body, bringing her pleasure the likes of which she'd never felt before. A heat pooled low in her belly, a pleasant burning tingle that radiated through her core. "I'm not going to last much longer, love," she breathed, squeezing her muscles around him tightly.

Phoenix gave a strangled cry as she clenched down on him. He quickened his thrusts, teetering on the edge of orgasm. "I'm so close," he choked out, panting harshly as he drove himself into her, pulling back to watch her face. Her eyes met his, sending him over the edge, his cock pulsing and pumping hot rivers of cum deep into her body as he cried out her name.

Alice threw her head back as she felt him come deeply inside of her. The heat from him set her nerves ablaze, singing pleasure danced through her down to her toes all the way to her head. She bared her teeth and the next moment she sank them into his neck, her eyes growing dark with pleasure and instinct as his blood pooled in her mouth, setting her on fire all over again.

Phoenix roared in pleasure at the feel of her teeth piercing his skin and he bit down on the side of her neck as a second, even more powerful orgasm washed over him. He pounded himself into her, riding out their ecstasy together. He was left gasping, breathless as he went limp over her, swallowing her blood down. A warmth suddenly filled his chest as he felt a bond with her forming somewhere deep inside him. He felt protective, possessive of her, and he began to purr loudly as he released her from his bite and licked at the mark he'd left on her shoulder.

Alice couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from her throat at the purr coming from him. "You are nothing more than a contented house cat," she said as she relaxed back into the furs, his warmth and weight resting into her was comforting in a way she couldn't describe. She inhaled deeply a moment of peace before she licked at the new mark on his neck. "Gods, that was better than anything I could have imagined," she murmured against his skin, "I love you. So much."

Phoenix rolled so she was on top of him and hugged her close. "I love you more," he answered. He cupped her cheek and raised her face so he could look at her, studying her, admiring her beauty. He was in awe of her, the powers she possessed that no one had ever seen before, the way she was able to care so much about others without ever having a single thought for herself. And still she made time for him, to heal and calm him in a way no one else could. His eyes narrowed with intensity as he whispered, "How did I not see how incredible you are?"

Alice smiled at him. "I think I was having trouble seeing it too. Just like I was having trouble seeing how grown up you've become over the years," she said as she ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you. I don't think I could have done this without you. You saved a great deal of people, our family. We have a future because of you." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, his cheek, his nose.

He closed his eyes at her soft kisses, feeling content and whole in her embrace. He pulled her to him, tucking her under his chin just to hold her close. He tugged the heavy pelt over them more securely, wrapping them up in its warmth. "It was both of us," he said softly as he trailed his fingertips up and down her spine. "Maybe if we work really hard together, we can bring peace almost like Dende and Rose did. I know we can't do what they did, but maybe something close to it. I just want to be whatever you need me to be for you. I don't want you to feel alone anymore." He raised his other hand to brush it lightly through her hair. "Just let me love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Alice sighed against him, nodding as she leaned into his grasp. "Yeah. I think I can do that. It will be nice to just have someone look out for me. To know that what I am doing is good. I think you can help. I think we can give our best shot at peace for the world, for our loved ones. It may not be close, but it won't be for a lack of trying."

Phoenix settled back on the soft furs beneath him, absolutely loving the feel of her light weight laying over him, her warm skin bare against his. "Guess we'll have a busy day tomorrow, huh? Have to get my stuff, move it to the Lookout." His eyes widened a fraction as a realization dawned on him. "Oops. I forgot to tell Dad about all this. Heh. Oh well. He needs to stay at the cabin for a bit and get to feeling better anyway. He doesn't need to worry about me." He wrapped his arms around her as his tail curled around her thigh. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Alice smiled and leaned down, rubbing her nose against his. "I think he may or may not have an inkling. Father or Paige might mention something to him. And you are right, Sabriena and Goten are the best people to get your father back to a proper weight as quickly as possible. It will not be a fast process." She gave him a somber look, "The damage done to him is not something easily reversed through healing. He will have to gain it all back on his own merit."

"He'll be okay there," Phoenix said. "If Sabriena has her way, Dad will be fat by the time she's done feeding him." He chuckled and kissed her again. It was amazing, the peace he felt, the way the world seemed right again. He was excited to start his new life with this amazing woman. The mark on his neck burned pleasurably; he could feel her in it. She was part of him now and he a part of her. He moved to kiss at the mark on her neck, sucking it gently. "All I want is to please you, Alice."

Alice smiled at him and folded her arms on his chest as she leaned down, kissing his own mark a moment before she pulled back, studying his face. "You do please me. I just can't believe it was you I was waiting for. If someone had asked me, I would have told them off. Politely of course. I'm surprised my mother and father's jaws didn't hit the ground when you told them. I mean, given our histories? Are you sure you think you can put up with me watching the earth all day? Meditating? Sometimes the silence can get to you. Or so I'm told. It's never quiet for me."

Phoenix looked thoughtfully up at the starlit sky before he answered her. "No," he answered with a chuckle. "But that's okay. You guys need someone there to shake things up. You don't want to let it get too boring around there, do you?" He smiled as he tangled his fingers in her soft hair, gently massaging the back of her head. "Seriously, though, it won't bother me. As long as I'm with you, I know I'll be happy. You're all that I need. Besides, I'm getting decent at that meditation thing. Maybe I can practice more, learn a few things. Couldn't hurt. And if I get restless, I'll just pick a fight with your dad," he teased.

Alice snickered at the thought. "Careful, might be more than a fight with my dad. He enjoys his peace and quiet. You might find yourself with a few extra bruises if you shake things up too much," she grinned, "But, by all means, please do as you feel you are inclined. You might impress my father by showing off your meditation skills, that you can actually sit still for more than a few seconds."

He wiggled beneath her. "I can't sit still. You know me better than that," he teased. "Besides, I'll have lots of things to keep me busy. I still have training with my grandpa. And with Vegeta on the full moon. Although, I might have to put that on hold for a few months. I can think of better things to do on the full moon now," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her. He bit his lip as just the thought of it made him hard again. He felt a slight blush touch his cheekbones. "Sorry. You're just so goddamn gorgeous, I can't help myself when I think about you."

Alice smiled at him and wiggled mischievously on his lap as she laid her chin down on top of her arms as she watched his eyes. "Ah yes of course, but now you can have me any time you please. But I will not stop you on whatever you want to do around the full moon. Just so long as you do not forget what it was like to be in control. It is a key you will need to having full control by yourself. I should think I would like to be witness to that when it happens. Perhaps I should come with you on the night of the full moon."

"We'll figure it out. Keep it all balanced somehow," he said. To be honest, the last thing on his mind was training. The feel of her soft, warm skin against his made him want to purr again and he slid his hands down to her hips, gripping her firmly. "Any time I please, huh?" he asked as his cock throbbed against her thigh. He lifted his head to kiss her sensually, gently thrusting up against her. "I want you right now," he breathed into her ear and lifted her slightly to lower her onto his aching length.

Alice threw her head back and hissed out as she was suddenly spread wide on his cock. "Oh gods," she breathed. "You are insatiable aren't you?" she whispered before she pushed herself up, spanning her hands over his chest, flicking at his nipples before she rocked her hips experimentally. She moaned at the sensation of him filling her so completely, of sitting on top of him able to watch his every emotion. She raked her fingers down his chest, watching little red lines pop up. "I think I rather like it up here."

Phoenix hissed as she scraped her nails over his skin, over his sensitive nipples, making them firm instantly. "I like the view from down here," he answered with a smile. She looked amazing as she sat up, rocking her hips over him, trying to find a rhythm. He reached up to cup her breasts, loving the way they fit perfectly in his hands. He let his calloused palms brush over her nipples as he gently massaged the firm flesh. "Ohhhh… ride me, Alice. Ride me hard," he gasped out, lifting his hips to her, letting her impale herself as deeply onto his cock as she liked.

Alice smiled and groaned as she let herself slide all the way down onto his cock before she nearly lifted completely off of him before slamming down once again in a brutal pace. She moaned as his hands ghosted over her nipples, her eyes rolling in the back of her head at the sensation. A grin came to her face as she felt Phoenix's tail curling about. "Put that tail to work. Have you ever played with it?" she asked, curious as she rode him, "Used it to stroke off? Impaled yourself with it?"

His face burned at her personal questions as a moan wrenched from his throat. "Yes," he whispered, letting her pleasure herself on his cock. "I mean, you know, using it to play with my cock." He hissed as she bounced on him, her tight wet heat sheathing him over and over again. He lifted his tail, trailing it over her skin, dragging it across her breasts. He bit his lip as he let it travel further south. He teased her folds, moaning at the heat he felt from her body on his sensitive tail, and rapidly flicked it over her clit as she continued to ride him. He smiled as she hissed in pleasure. "Like that?" he asked.

Alice arched her back into his touch. She leaned back on one hand, exposing herself further as she fucked herself on his cock. She couldn't believe how ravenous she was and she only wanted more from him. She looked down at him with hooded eyes. "Please. I want it, too," she begged as she lifted herself from his cock. "Both at once."

Phoenix shivered at her demand. He let his tail coil around the base of his cock, his eyes rolling in his head as the two most sensitive parts of his body touched. He couldn't stop himself as he stroked his cock for a moment, letting her watch. He felt vulnerable beneath her gaze, like he was letting her see something that was supposed to be kept hidden, private. He panted as he looked at her, his cock straining for release, but he denied himself. He reached for her and guided her down on him again, filling her core with both his cock and his tail, crying out at how impossibly tight she felt on him. "Oh gods, Alice!"

Alice hissed as she felt him fill her out. His length was nothing to scoff at and added to his tail… she felt her eyes water at the corners as she let herself sink down on top of him. "Gods yes, you feel so good," she breathed. She looked down at his face, seeing him flush with the pleasure with a touch of embarrassment. It lit a fire inside of her that she didn't know was simmering in the first place. "You are ashamed of this? You aren't used to sharing this part with me?" She chuckled before it turned into a moan as she sank down again on him. "But we haven't even touched the surface yet. I want you to show me everything."

Phoenix bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Her body's grip on him was so strong, he nearly felt paralyzed beneath her. "I'm… not used to sharing this… with anyone," he panted out. A long, guttural moan escaped him at the feel of her wet heat gliding over his hard flesh. He'd never felt anything so mind-blowing in his life. His tail writhed in pleasure, the end of it wiggling inside her body against his cock and he hissed sharply through his teeth. He met her eyes intensely. "I've never… you know you're my first, right? My first everything. And my last."

Alice opened her eyes, smiling down at him. She didn't dare speak, the pleasure would surely do something to her words and twist them, but she wanted to try. "You... oooh, you do it very well," she praised, "I hope that we will explore many things together." She moaned as she sank down again, clenching her muscles tightly around him. She felt her body flush with pleasure as she felt the tip of his tail wiggling inside of her, touching her so deeply. "Gods, keep doing that. I'm going to come again!" she shouted.

Phoenix reached up, grabbing the side of her neck to draw her eyes to his face. "Come with me," he commanded softly. He felt himself swelling inside her, the pleasure so incredibly intense that for a moment, he thought he might lose consciousness. He wiggled his tail faster, teasing her body and his own length with it at the same time. The edges of his vision went dark as he finally thrust up into her, slamming his cock deep into her body. He roared out a moment later as his body poured into hers, his mind reeling with the pleasure of it all.

Alice curled in on him, raking her fingernails down his chest, over his nipples as she came a second later, her orgasm washing over her as she felt him spill inside her. She clenched down harder, riding out the waves of bliss that washed over her as she watched Phoenix's expression. The look on his face alone was enough to send another chill down her spine. "Gods, you look good like this. Shocked, silent, speechless. Mmm, I am going to have fun with you."

Phoenix barely registered her words as he lay panting beneath her. "You… you're trouble," he breathed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Goten always said the quiet ones were the ones to watch out for. Now I know what he meant." He groaned and ran a hand over his face, grinning brightly at her the next moment. "You are so fucking amazing, Alice. I can hardly put a sentence together right now. I think I'd agree to let you do just about anything to me right now."

Alice smiled mischievously at him and raised herself off of his length, letting his tail fall out of the way before she sat back down on his hips. She picked up the limp, slick tail and winked at him before she tentatively licked the wet fur, moaning at their flavor mixed together on it. "Why hurry? We have the rest of forever to figure out everything."

He groaned as she licked at his tail. "Trouble," he accused. "Trouble, trouble, trouble." He chuckled and gave her a soft, sincere smile. "The rest of forever, huh?" he asked. He thought it over. Every day for the rest of his life with her, learning more about each other, about themselves, new things. It sounded like an adventure all its own. His smile widened as he looked at her again. "I think I like the sound of that."


	45. A Change of Heart

Chichi awoke with a start, surprised to find herself back in her own bedroom. Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been. It was much too real. The pain had hurt far too much. And what had happened in the afterlife was almost unspeakable. She was ashamed of the person she'd been. The things she'd inflicted upon her sons, her previous husband, were horrible. She knew now how incredibly wrong she'd been. She'd once scoffed at the curse Gramma Arthusia had placed upon her. Now she knew better. That curse had come full circle, times three. Just as the old woman had predicted.

Chichi wondered if perhaps the curse was over now. She'd learned her lesson. Never again would she harm another person, especially not the ones who she was supposed to care about.

She got out of bed, her heart lifting at the idea of Maxwell being changed by what had happened, too. Maybe now he would be happy with her, he would stop sleeping around. Maybe now he would stop beating her. They could have the happy life she'd always dreamed of having with him.

She ran out of her room and down the stairs, where she found Maxwell standing in the living room, looking at his phone. "Maxwell!" she cried and flung herself against him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry about everything that happened. Things are going to be better for us now, I promise. Oh, I'm just so happy you're here!" She could barely contain herself as tears of happiness streamed from her eyes and she buried her face against his chest.

Maxwell frowned as his wife threw herself at him. He quickly extracted himself from her grasp, giving her a disappointed look. "Ah, you are awake. It appears as if the nasty business with the aliens is finally over," he said smugly. "Thank goodness, I was beginning to think I would never wake up from that horrible nightmare."

Chichi blinked at him as he pulled away, her happy tears vanishing and a heaviness settled into her heart. She chewed her lip for a moment, trying to understand. How could she feel so different after everything that had happened, yet he seemed to remain the same? She tipped her head slightly as she looked at him. "Maxwell," she said in a soft voice, "aren't you happy to see me? After everything that happened in that horrible place, can't you even manage a smile to see that I'm alive again?"

"Chichi," he said carefully, "surely by now, even you must realize that I only married you because it would increase the way I looked to my job, the partners we employ. They are more likely to believe a man who is married than a man who is not about best interests. They think a man married is a good investment. Someone who believes in family time and all that shit. What I have realized is that I have a new sexual fetish, thanks to you. Seeing you whipped to death, defecating all over yourself. It was beyond amazing. Gods, it makes me want to tie you up right now and feed you laxatives until you do it again. Begging my name, begging to me to stop. Then my lover and I will climax as we watch your body give into itself." He reached down to palm himself through his trousers and he moaned, "Yes, that sounds acceptable. Give me a few moments, Chichi, I will soon make that a reality."

Chichi felt bile rise in the back of her throat and for a moment, she truly thought she was going to be sick. "What kind of a person gets off on that sort of thing?!" she cried, taking a step back from him. "You are sick, Maxwell. There's something not right in your brain." She shook her head, pressing her lips thin. This was not what she was expecting. "I thought we could finally be happy together. I married you because I love you. And all you did was marry me because that's what was expected of you. You did it so you'd look good for your job, so you could project some kind of image that you thought everyone else expected." She paused in her words, her heart sinking in that moment, her stomach turning into an icy knot. She'd done nearly the exact same thing with Goku. Oh gods, Gramma's curse wasn't complete yet.

She backed further away from him. "I can't do this anymore," she said in a hushed tone. "Goodbye, Maxwell." She turned towards the stairs, thinking of where she could go. She needed to pack her bag and find a place to stay until she could get things sorted out.

"Goodbye? Where do you get off on saying goodbye?" he asked, his anger spiking dangerously. He had been through too much to let this bitch ruin everything he had worked for. He needed her to maintain the family image. Family images sold. Period. End of discussion. If you could prove you were a family man to the guy you were selling to, you were in goldtown. He narrowed his eyes at Chichi and faster than she expected, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You know, I was actually thinking about having the whore be the blunt end of our little game. However, you just volunteered that you want to be the butt end of our good times. I hope you haven't taken your bath for the day, I think we can get plenty more dirty."

Chichi cried out as he grabbed her and she tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip. "Maxwell! You're hurting me!" She pulled harder, wanting nothing but to put as much space between them as possible. To hell with it; she'd stay in a hotel if she had to. "I don't want any part of your sick games! I tried to overlook the things you made me do, the way you've treated me. But I'm not going to stand for it anymore! I'm not going to let you hurt me again. I'm not going to let you humiliate me. All I've wanted from you for years now is a kind word or a bit of genuine affection. But you can't even do that much for me. We are through!"

He smirked at her, leaning down to kiss her knuckles, sucking on one until there was a bruise. "Oh? Are we now? And just what do you intend to do about it? I plan a great many things. Seeing you on the chopping block, having them whip you to death. I saw how wet it made you. Saw how your body lost all control, how you defecated in front of thousands of people. I learned so much."

Chichi felt her bottom lip tremble. "My death turned you on," she whispered slowly. She felt her eyes burn as tears welled there. She couldn't think of anything more hurtful, more disgusting. Or frightening. She didn't know this man at all. Now she could see how horribly sick in the head he was, how dangerous he could be. Her wrist throbbed painfully and she whimpered. "Maxwell, let me go. Please! You're hurting me." When she felt his fingers tighten even more, she did something she'd never done before.

She slapped him.

Maxwell turned his head, but it wasn't enough to stop her slap. His face recoiled at the force of her hit and he was reminded of how she told him that she used to be a fighter. Key word being USED. He reached out, catching her wrist in his hand and he squeezed tightly, watching with delight as her face contorted in pain. "How dare you?" he whispered. "You know, I am tempted to let you go. Let you run where ever you think you can go to be safe. You say you want a divorce? That is too bad. I don't. I would be amused to watch you try," he said as he suddenly let go of her. "This will end with you crawling back to me." He watched as Chichi edged towards the door and he snorted, "Yes, go on then. Run to your friends. Oh, wait. You don't have any friends."

Chichi felt a knot in her throat. He was right. She didn't have any friends. She hadn't had any in a long time. Her first thought was of Bulma, but they hadn't spoken in years. She fixed Maxwell with a defiant look. "I don't need any friends. I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself," she spat, not knowing exactly where her courage was coming from. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. "And I certainly don't need you. I don't need your permission to file for divorce and I don't need to ask you if I want to leave. This is over, Maxwell. I love you, but I can't do this anymore. Not now that I know what a disgusting, twisted person you are. I'm leaving and that's that."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes and strode forward, slamming the door shut that she had just opened. "You have some nerve, talking to me like that," he said as he loomed over her. "You think someone else out there is going to see you anything more than what you are? A useless, pining woman who is never happy. No, I don't think so. You think I am sick and twisted? You don't even know the half of it," he growled out. She made to move again and he punched her in the face without a second thought, watching with a satisfaction as she thudded against the wall. "You will learn your place and you will like it, or so help me I will make every second of your life nothing but pain and agony and I will get off on it."

* * *

><p>Bulma sighed as she pushed her coffee cup around on the table, looking up at the distraught woman before her. Her hair was an absolute mess, the bun ready to fall. Chichi sat in front of her stiffly as she looked down at the table between them. She was having a hard time believing that she was still there, that she had somehow agreed to meet with the woman for coffee. It was surreal, but the voice that had called her sounded broken. So much so that she had agreed to come out and hear what she had to say. That wasn't to say that it was without reservations. She pressed her lips thin, half of her wanted to be back at Capsule Corp. It had been a rough couple of days since everything with the aliens had ended and last night had been a bad night for dreams. She closed her eyes, still hearing the scream from her mate as he woke from a nightmare, blasting a hole through their bedroom wall.<p>

She opened her eyes again, looking at Chichi. Even with the black eye she was sporting, it was still so easy to see the person who had hurt her own family. Who abused Goku and Goten and did it with such anger and hatred she didn't think anyone was capable of. She sighed, drawing the other woman's attention. "As much fun as it is sitting in silence, was there any reason you called me here? I have other things to do if this was all you had in mind." Everyone knew Maxwell was beating Chichi; this made it more obvious now that she was staring it in the face.

"I don't know," Chichi whispered as she stared into her cup of coffee, slowly stirring it with her spoon. Her face throbbed painfully and she could still taste blood from a split in her lip. She wanted to cry, but she was so tired of crying, she'd almost gone numb. "I was just thinking that I really missed having friends and the first person I thought of was you." She knew she was a sight with her hair a mess, the sleeve of her dress ripped, the mark on her eye. "I was just wondering, you know, how everyone was doing after that alien invasion. It really made me rethink a lot of stuff, you know?"

"Made everyone rethink a lot of things," Bulma murmured. "It changed a lot of us. The experiences those aliens forced everyone through certainly made an impact." She didn't want to talk about the things Vegeta had told her about. They were having trouble, granted, the nightmare had just ended. It was going to take a long time for Vegeta to be comfortable in his own skin, with her touching him. She shuddered and cursed the aliens. She sighed and looked at Chichi. "You can't say that you didn't do this to yourself. I suppose it means something that you want to change. You have to think of how much you made others want to escape from you. Goten? You would torture him and there was nowhere he could go. He loved you and you still treated him badly because he didn't fit in with your perfect world. Because you couldn't punish Goku enough."

Chichi banged her cup on the table, not even noticing when some of the hot liquid splashed onto her hand. "Don't you think I'm painfully aware of what I did?" she snapped. She stared hard at Bulma for a moment, wondering if she was wasting her time. "I know what I did was wrong. I know how much I hurt them. I know I deserve to be miserable every second of every day for the rest of my life. I expect to be. But I'm not going to sit around and let Maxwell use me for…" She trailed off and shook her head, her stomach still churning at the horrible things he'd talked about.

Bulma let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her face as she tried to calm herself, tried to take the bite out of her words. "You should go to court. Take control of the situation. If you are serious about changing, that's the first place to start. Get a restraining order and start fresh. Show me you have changed."

Chichi frowned at the coffee on the table and quickly mopped it up with some napkins. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just don't know what to do. I just want to try to make things right again and I worry that it's been way too many years," she said and sat back in her seat, staring miserably at her cup once more.

Bulma let out a strained sigh, reaching for the thermos left on their table and she refilled Chichi's cup as she thought over her own words. Gramma Arthursia's curse was brilliant in its complexity. The finer details matching up perfectly with everything that Chichi had done to her own family and then some. "It is never meaningless to say you are sorry if you truly feel remorse for your actions. It doesn't matter if it has been one year or twenty."

"I am sorry," Chichi said softly. "But I'm too ashamed to even try to apologize. Goku wouldn't hear it. I can't even get out to his cabin to tell him I'm sorry. And I know better than to try to talk to Goten." She let out a long, slow exhale and rubbed at her forehead. "Maybe I could try talking to Gohan first. But he was so angry with me the last time I saw him, I doubt he'll want to speak to me either." She felt her eyes burn at that thought; even though things had always been a bit rocky in her relationship with her oldest son, she never thought she'd see the day where he wouldn't speak to her at all. Where he hated her. She quickly wiped away her tears before they could fall. She looked at Bulma again. "No, I think it's better if I leave them all alone. I need to just focus on trying to get away from Maxwell right now. Work on myself, becoming a better person. Somehow."

"It doesn't mean you should write off apologizing to them all together. Even if they don't look at you, even if they turn their backs, you still have to try. How else will they even know that you are trying?" Bulma asked as she ran a hand through her own hair. "If you want to know what I think, and since you called me I am assuming that you do, I think this curse is of your own making and that it's going to take you doing things to make it right, to end it. That means becoming the better person, turning yourself into someone who can look at themselves in the mirror." She rubbed at her head a moment. "Go to the courthouse, get a restraining order. Move out. That's the first thing you can do. Then see what you can do to start apologizing to people. Especially Goku, _especially_ Goten."

Chichi nodded. She chewed her lip for a moment, but hissed when her tooth hit the split in her lip. Curse or no curse, she'd brought all of this on herself. But now was her chance to change it, to somehow turn her life around. And maybe one day she could be a little less miserable. She didn't dare hope to be happy. She wasn't even sure happiness truly existed. She couldn't recall a single time where she felt truly happy. Perhaps it was all a lie. But surely there had to be something better than the life she was living now.

"Bulma?" she asked suddenly, meeting the other woman's eyes. "I was wondering, you know, if there's a chance that we could ever be friends again? I know it won't be any time soon, not after everything that's happened, but, well, I miss you," she said. It was genuine. Honest. "But if not, I understand. I'm just tired of being so alone. I miss having you as my friend."

Bulma considered her for a moment. The voice was soft, sincere. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a long while. There was no snark, no deceit. She found herself nodding. "Perhaps. If you really mean this. Getting away, turning over a new leaf. Apologizing. I think we could," she said as she looked at the dark haired woman. "Keep in touch. But if Vegeta answers the phone, don't be surprised if he hangs up on you."

Chichi couldn't stop the tiny laugh that escaped her throat. She'd be lucky if that was the worst she got from Vegeta. "Thank you. Really," she said in a soft voice. For the first time in a long time she felt a tiny bit of hope. Genuine hope. If Bulma was willing to give her a chance, then maybe she wouldn't end up completely ruined from the curse. She finished off her coffee and gave Bulma a little smile. "I guess I need to get down to the police station, file that restraining order. I don't want Maxwell doing this again when he gets the divorce papers," she said, pointing to the bruise on her face.

"You should have hit him back," Bulma said as she finally pushed her own cup away and stood up, shouldering her purse. She held her tongue, but thought, _'Hit someone who deserves it for a change.'_ She sighed before she looked at her watch. "Shouldn't be too busy now at the police station. It's a good time to go in. You will have to call me later to let me know where you'll be staying. So I know you are serious about this."

"I will," Chichi promised. "As soon as I figure out what's going on, where I'll be staying, I'll let you know. It'll probably be a motel or something. I went to the ATM and got some cash, so Maxwell won't be able to track me with a credit card." She sighed and brushed some stray strands of hair back. "I never thought I'd have to hide from my husband. This is so screwed up. The whole thing is a nightmare. I'll just have to find a way to deal with it. I know I brought this upon myself." She stood and pulled her purse over her shoulder. "Thanks again for listening to me, Bulma. You really made me feel better. I'll be in touch."

Bulma nodded and watched as Chichi turned and headed down the street, towards the direction of the nearest police station. She let out a sigh and reached into her pocket for her car. She didn't feel bad about not offering a ride. This was something Chichi had to do on her own. It was good to see her trying to make things right, even if she didn't quite know where to start.

* * *

><p>Chichi hesitated outside the police station, sucking the split in her lip as she stared at the building. She was all nerves, thinking about what she was about to do. It had been so easy to divorce Goku. But then, she had never feared him. Maxwell was a completely different story. She steeled her nerves and marched forward before she had a chance to second-guess herself again. She gave the officer a timid smile when she approached the front desk. "Excuse me. I need to file for a restraining order, please," she said.<p>

The officer on duty looked up at the voice and he smiled when he saw the dark haired woman. "A restraining order against whom, Miss Chichi?" he asked, typing into his computer. He already knew why she was there. The hefty bill in his pocket reminded him of what to do.

Chichi blinked at him, taking a step back. "How do you know my name?" she asked, a red flag going up in the back of her mind. Oh, that bastard. "Did my husband call you? I don't care what he said; I need a restraining order against him. I didn't do this to myself!" she snapped, pointing at her black eye. "You're the police. It's your job to protect people. He's dangerous and I'm afraid of him. I don't want him coming after me. Please just give me whatever paperwork I need to fill out."

The policeman pressed his lips thin and finally nodded. "Very well," he said as he stood up and gestured to a hallway that led into the back of the station. "If you will just follow me, I will let you fill out the paperwork in a more private setting," he said as he led the way, pulling his keys from his belt before he stopped outside a door with the blinds drawn. He slid the key home and unlocked it, moving to hold it open for the woman. "It'll just take me a moment to pull up those forms. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she said. She was a bit leery of what Maxwell might have told the officers here, but this one seemed like he wasn't going to give her much of a problem. "Thank you," she said softly and entered the room, stopping dead in her tracks. Her blood ran cold when she saw Maxwell sitting there, looking as though he was expecting her. "No," she gasped and turned to run out of the room, but the officer had already shut the door. She tried the handle; it was locked. She banged on the door, but all she heard from the other side was an amused laugh. "Let me out!"

Maxwell smirked as he uncrossed his legs and stood and stood smoothly, watching his wife like a cat watches a trapped mouse. "Ah, my dear. It is so good to see you. Aren't you happy to see me as well? I must say, I expected you some time ago. I thought for sure Mrs. Briefs would have thrown that coffee right in your face. This is cutting into our fun time. Weren't you listening when I told you what I wanted to do later?" he purred at her as he reached out and tangled his fingers into her hair, yanking her head back. He smiled when she cried out in pain. "Naughty," he hissed. "Do you see now? You will never be able to leave me. I own this town. Everything is mine and I can do as I damn well please."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Final Note: <strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! It means so much to me and JC 87 to get feedback from each and every one of you. It's so crazy to think we only have one story left after this one. It'll be up in a few days and will be titled "What the Heart Wants."

Also, sorry for the delay between chapters, but I had good reason. JC 87 flew in to spend the whole weekend with me for my birthday! Isn't she amazing? BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.

I look forward to seeing the reviews you guys leave on the next one. It's… going to be interesting…


End file.
